Love Takes Away the Pain: Book One
by ahowell1993
Summary: After the announcement of budget cuts, Spencer decides to take a sabbatical to help teach a summer program at Cal-tech. And when Spencer is at a coffee shop, he is approached by a young female professor Dr. Olivia Hartford who teaches at Cal-tech. Will Spencer decide to take the next step in their relationship before he returns to the BAU? Takes place after Supply and Demand.
1. Tempoary Job Offer and Meeting Olivia

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

 _A/N: This takes place right after Supply and Demand. It was a given that Spencer took a sabbatical from the FBI when the BAU unit was downsized. And I created a way how Spencer would spend his sabbatical. The next few chapters will deal with Spencer's sabbatical, and then it will deal with his return to the BAU. Not part of From Bad Day to Better Days or It All Started Meeting at a Genius Convention universe. So no Harper, Annabelle, Abigail, James, and Daniel. And Spencer is not in contact with his father at all. This will take place from between Supply and Demand to current season. Maeve won't happen._

Reid was sitting on the couch in his apartment looking at the letter he got from Cal-tech. He pulled out his cellphone and called Hotch who answered on the first ring.

"What do you need Reid?" asked Hotch

"Hotch can you come over?" asked Reid

"Is something wrong?" asked Hotch who knew about Reid's migraines

"No, but I need to tell you about one of my job offers." said Reid

"I will be over in 20 minutes." said Hotch

Reid hung up with Hotch and he thought about the early morning meeting that Hotch called him in to.

 _Flashback_

 _"The Director called a meeting last night to discuss budgets."_

 _"They skipped over Strauss?"_

 _"She's away. The Bureau is facing a lot of changes and this unit is no exception. Over the next few weeks, each of you is going to be asked if you'd like to stay with the unit."_

 _"Why wouldn't we?" asked Reid thinking about the request he got from Cal-tech that he is thinking about taking_

 _"There are other options for you out there. And while I want the unit to stay together, I understand completely if you want to see what the alternatives are." said Hotch who looked at Reid saying that he knew about him being on everyone's wish list since he was approached by headhunters and he looked at Morgan "Morgan, there's renewed interest in you from the New York office."_

 _"Nobody's called me." said Morgan_

 _"They will." said Hotch_

 _"That doesn't mean I'm gonna go."_

 _"Oh, I know."_

 _"Are you staying here?"_

 _"It's my intention." said Hotch who continued on "All I ask is if you are contacted by another division that you let me know." said Hotch and his phone rang_

 _Flashback ended_

Reid heard a knock on his apartment door and he got up and looked through the peephole and saw that it was Hotch.

"Thank you for coming over Hotch, I just don't want to bring up my job offers in front of the others." said Reid

"So you are really planning on leaving the FBI?" asked Hotch who felt guilty about lying to Reid but he thought about what Reid went through since he joined the BAU. So he knew that a change of scenery would do Reid good.

"It's just a sabbatical. Here is the reason why." said Spencer who handed Hotch the letter

Hotch read the letter and he read that Cal-tech would give him a furnished apartment for the summer. He thought that helping out with a summer program at Cal-tech would be a great way for Spencer to use his built vacation time.

"You going to do this?" asked Hotch

"Yeah. Because you know about my stress related migraines, this would give me normal hours and have me away from the BAU." said Spencer

"I see that they need to have your answer in two days. And I know that Morgan, Garcia, and JJ will watch over your apartment while you are away." said Hotch

"I haven't told them about leaving for a few months yet because I don't know how they would take it." said Spencer

Hotch decided to use Reid's given name.

"Spencer, Morgan JJ, and Garcia know that you've been under a lot of stress recently. And they would tell you that you need a break from the FBI." said Hotch who rested a hand on his youngest agent's shoulder

"You really think I could use a break?" asked Spencer

"I think you do need a break. You told me that your doctor recommended that you take a sabbatical, and with the budget cuts that I recently brought up, this is a golden opportunity for you. You can come back after this summer program." said Hotch

"Then I will call Cal-tech and tell them yes." said Spencer

"Just meet me in my office tomorrow morning so we can sign your leave of absence paperwork." said Hotch

A few minutes later Hotch left, Spencer called Cal-tech right away and told them that he will help out with the summer program. Then he started making phone calls to get everything set up.

The next day at work, Spencer talked to Hotch in Hotch's office and signed the papers for his sabbatical. Hotch patted him on the shoulder.

"Take care of yourself while you are teaching for the summer at Cal-tech." said Hotch

"I will." said Spencer

Hotch and Reid left Hotch's office together and they saw that Rossi, Morgan, JJ, and Garcia were watching from the bullpen.

"What's going on?" demanded Garcia

"I am taking a sabbatical because of my migraines, and I am leaving for Pasadena in two days." said Spencer

"How long is your sabbatical?" asked Garcia

"From now until mid September. I will be helping out with a summer chemistry program at Cal-tech, and Cal-tech is providing me with a furnished apartment and transportation." said Spencer

"That long?" asked a livid Garcia

"Yeah, and it's a golden opportunity. Twice a month, I can take a short trip to Las Vegas to visit my mom since I will be one state over." said Spencer

Everyone knew that Reid is a mama's boy since they all met Diana at some point.

Morgan, who knew about Reid's migraines, was glad that Reid is taking a break.

"Glad that you are finally taking a break from here kid." said Morgan

"What about Henry?" asked JJ

"I can call Henry twice a week and talk to him on the phone. I can even Skype with him." said Spencer

"What about Jack. Jack loves his uncle Spencer." added Hotch

Everyone laughed at what Hotch said.

"I will stay contact with Jack." said Spencer

"Dr. G-man, we are not letting you leave without a going away party." said Garcia

"Can we do it at a park?" asked Spencer

"At the park would be a great idea." said Garcia

"I have to get home so I can start packing for my trip." said Spencer who looked at Morgan and JJ

"And could you two take care of my apartment?" asked Spencer

"Sure I can kid." said Morgan

"I already made the arrangements that my mail be sent to my furnished apartment in Pasadena. And I have it that my bank account does automatic bill payments for me because of our hours." said Spencer

"Reid, go home so you can pack." said Hotch

The next day Garcia hosted a going away party for Spencer at a park, and Henry and Jack were there. Spencer was currently talking to Garcia.

"You better keep in contact with me once a week." said Garcia who hugged Reid tightly

"I will try, but I will be helping a lot of students." said Spencer who hugged her back

"I will track you down if you cease contact with us. And I will cancel your subscriptions of your academic journals." threatened Garcia

Spencer looked at his watch.

"I have to go because I have a 6 AM flight tomorrow morning." said Spencer

JJ came over to Spencer and pulled him into a hug.

"Take care of yourself Spence, and I am always a phone call away." said JJ

"I promise." said Spencer who hugged JJ tightly and Will hugged Spencer too.

"Take care of yourself." said Will in his southern accent

Morgan approached Spencer next

"Take care of yourself kid." said Morgan who hugged Spencer

"I will." said Spencer who hugged Morgan back

Rossi approached Spencer next.

"You better take care of yourself kid. Because you are giving me gray hair." said Rossi who hugged Spencer

"I will." said Spencer who returned the hug

Hotch approached Spencer next

"You better take care of yourself. And stay out of trouble since I don't know who is giving me gray hair, you or Jack." said Hotch who shook hands with Reid

Reid surprised Hotch and pulled him into a hug.

"I will try and stay out of trouble. But at least I will be teaching students about chemistry and physics magic." said Spencer

Jack who has seen his uncle Spencer show him physics magic got excited and pulled him into a hug.

"Uncle Spencer can you teach me physics magic when you come back?" asked Jack who was hugging his uncle Spencer tightly

Everyone but Hotch laughed because they all saw Spencer do physics magic in the bullpen.

"Sure I can buddy." said Spencer with a smirk

"But you two kids will be doing it outside not indoors." said Hotch with a scowl on his face

Everyone laughed at the look on Hotch's face.

Spencer knelt down by Henry and hugged him.

"I will call you when I arrive in California." said Spencer

"I will miss ya unca Spence." said two year old Henry

"And I will bring you two boys presents when I come back home." said Spencer

"You should get going Reid." said Hotch

"Let me give you a ride to your apartment kid." said Morgan who put a hand on Reid's shoulder

Spencer followed Morgan to Morgan's truck and Morgan looked at him.

"Need a ride to the airport tomorrow morning kid?" asked Morgan

"Yeah." said Spencer

"I will pick you up at 4 AM." said Morgan

"Why don't you crash on my couch." said Spencer

"Why not." said Morgan, glad that Reid is offering for him to stay the night.

"Let me cook us dinner so I can use up some of my remaining food before I throw away the food that will expire." said Reid

"You actually can cook?" asked Morgan

"I learned when I was kid. My dad and aunt Ethel taught me. And the president at Cal-tech would not let me live alone and the professor I was placed with invited me to cook with him and his wife." said Spencer

"And you gained weight after you got shot almost two years ago." said Morgan

"You know that I stayed with Rossi. And when Rossi learned that I know how to cook, he asked me to help him cook while sitting down." said Reid

"You became one of Rossi's pet projects." said Morgan who pulled up at Reid's apartment building

"Yep I did. Rossi said that with all that physical therapy I went through, I would be hungry right after." laughed Reid

Morgan and Reid climbed up the stairs to Reid's second floor apartment. Morgan thought about the first time he was in Reid's apartment and how Spencer decorated his apartment suited him well.

"How about breakfast for dinner?" asked Reid

"That will do." said Morgan

Spencer headed to the kitchen and pulled out ingredients from the fridge and pantry and started making ham and cheese omelets and some scrambled eggs.

When Reid was done cooking, he put a plate in front of Morgan. Morgan took a bite.

"Wow, this is good kid." said Morgan

"Thanks." said Reid and he smirked "I think of cooking as chemistry." said Reid

"Only you would apply cooking to chemistry." laughed Morgan

Spencer looked at the clock and saw that it was 7 PM.

"I should get some sleep since I have to be at the airport at 5 AM." said Spencer

"Get some sleep kid, because you will need it." said Morgan who saw a few pieces of luggage and a carry on bag.

Spencer took a shower and changed for bed.

The next morning, Morgan drove Reid to the airport and pulled him into a hug.

"Like I said yesterday, please stay out of trouble kid and take care of yourself." said Morgan

"I know, I know." said Spencer

"And don't be surprised if Garcia throws a welcome back party when you return." said Morgan

"I won't." said Spencer who knew that Garcia loves throwing parties when one of her family members is returning to work after a long absence or a going away party.

Morgan helped Reid take his bags to the ticket counter where they would be taken to the plane and Morgan waved good bye when Spencer was cleared to go inside.

Spencer went into the airport security so he would be allowed on the plane. After he was cleared through security, he headed to a coffee shop and got some coffee and headed to the gate where he would get on the plane to head to LA.

When Spencer got onto the plane, he got into first class and he was glad that Rossi got him the ticket. He made a note to himself to thank Rossi.

When the plane took off, he closed his eyes so he can sleep some more.

Five hours later.

When the plane landed Spencer sent his BAU family a group text telling them that he got to Pasadena safely. Then he claimed his bags and caught a taxi. He asked to be dropped off at Cal-tech.

Spencer met with the dean and was handed a key to his apartment and told that he would be starting in two days. The dean offered to drive him to the car rental place which Spencer accepted.

Spencer rented his car and drove himself to his temporary apartment. He unpacked right away, and one of the first things he did after unpacking was to head to a nearby grocery store and buy two weeks worth of groceries.

After taking the groceries to his apartment he walked to a near by coffee shop. He ordered himself some coffee and sat down at a table with a text book that he would be using to teach his summer class.

Five minutes later

"Excuse me, do you really read that fast?" asked a young woman

Spencer looked up from his textbook and saw that a young woman who looked like she was in her mid to late 20's, light brown hair, and blue eyes looking at him. He thought that she was beautiful, and noticed intelligence in her eyes.

"Yes I do." said Spencer

"I can tell that you are lonely. Would you like some company?" she asked

Spencer debated on if he should let her sit or not, but he thought about his doctor telling him about having a social life outside of work.

"Sure." said Spencer and the young woman sat down across from him. He decided to introduce himself

"My name is Dr. Spencer Reid." said Spencer

"The famous Dr. Reid who attended Cal-tech when he was 12 who is helping out at our summer

chemistry program in three days?" asked the young woman

"That's me. What's your name?" asked Spencer

"Dr. Olivia Hartford and I teach in the mathematics department at Cal-tech." said Olivia

Spencer was shocked, because he heard about Dr. Hartford.

"Nice to meet you. I have actually heard about you. And we can actually talk about math since I have a PhD in Mathematics." said Spencer who was actually was comfortable with her

Spencer and Olivia grinned

"Didn't you work for the BAU out east?" asked Olivia

"I am taking a sabbatical since I have been dealing with a lot of stress at work. And recently one of my best friends was killed in the line of duty, and my unit is facing budget cuts so I requested a sabbatical which got approved right away." said Spencer

Spencer and Olivia ended up chatting for hours, and Spencer realized that it was time to go home. He thought about how he is a gentleman and would not leave a lady to see herself home.

"Well, Dr. Hartford, would you mind if I escort you home?" asked Spencer

"Sure, because I actually walked here from my apartment." said Olivia

Spencer and Olivia left the coffee shop and walked in the direction of Olivia's apartment building, and Spencer realized that he lives in the same building.

"Olivia, I am actually your new neighbor. I live one floor up." said Spencer

"Dr. Reid, I had a really nice evening with you." said Olivia

"I enjoyed my evening with you too Dr. Hartford."

"Please, call me Olivia." she said

"Then you must call me Spencer." said Spencer

"So I will be seeing you at Cal-tech?" asked Olivia

Spencer knew that he needs to ask her out on a date.

"Olivia, would you like to have dinner with me sometime?" asked Spencer

"I would love to." said Olivia, glad that Spencer asked her out

He started walking away.

"Wait Spencer, shouldn't I get your number?" asked Olivia

"It's in your pocket." said Spencer

Olivia checked her pocket and was shocked

"How did you do it?" asked Olivia

"A magician never reveals his secrets." said Spencer

"I will call you tomorrow. But could I cook for you?" asked Olivia

"Sure you can cook for me." said Spencer

"With how I cook, I can get you to gain about two pounds in a week." said a grinning Olivia

"My mom always says that I am too skinny." said Spencer

Later on when Spencer went to bed, he thought, Dr. Olivia Hartford is the right woman for me and I can't wait to get to know her better. He decided before he fell asleep in his new apartment, he will not tell his former coworkers about Olivia just yet because he wants to see how his relationship goes with her this summer.


	2. Are We A Couple Now?

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

 _A/N: Here is chapter two. I will be working on this in between chapters for It All Started Meeting at a Genius Convention. I mainly work on It All Started Meeting at a Genius Convention on Sundays, Tuesdays, Fridays, and Saturdays since I have to watch episodes to make it work. But eventually I will be including season 7 episodes._

Spencer woke up to his cellphone ringing, and he saw that it was a number he didn't know so he hesitantly answered it.

"Dr. Spencer Reid." said Spencer in a groggy voice and he knows that he will have to get used to living in a different time zone again.

"Uh Spencer, this is Olivia from downstairs. Did I wake you up?" asked Olivia

Spencer looked at the alarm clock and saw that it was 9 AM and was shocked that he slept in. He knew that if he wasn't taking a sabbatical, it would be around lunchtime at home out east.

"I just woke up, I am so used to waking up at 5 AM." said Spencer

"I just woke up too. Would you like to come downstairs and eat breakfast with me?" asked Olivia

Spencer smiled, glad that Olivia wants to spend her free time with him.

"Sure." said Spencer

"You can come down in about five minutes." said Olivia who hung up

Spencer put down his cell phone and got dressed in khaki pants and a polo shirt before he headed downstairs and knocked on Olivia's door. She answered the door right away.

Spencer noticed that Olivia's light brown hair was pulled into a pony tail and she had yoga pants and had a Cal-tech t-shirt on.

"Good morning Spencer." said Olivia with a wide smile while letting Spencer inside

Spencer thought that Olivia's smile is beautiful.

"Good morning Olivia." said Spencer

"I am glad that you were able to join me for breakfast." said Olivia

"I went grocery shopping yesterday, and still have to unpack some of the household items I had to buy yesterday since Cal-tech provided me a furnished apartment." said Spencer

Olivia knew that Spencer just arrived the day before and she knew that he still has some unpacking to do.

"After breakfast would you like help settling in?" asked Olivia

"Sure." said Spencer

"I am going to start cooking. So please feel at home." said Olivia with a smile

"Uh Olivia, may I help you with cooking? I can cook." said Spencer

"Sure." said Olivia with a grin

Spencer and Olivia cooked breakfast together and realized that they are actually comfortable in the kitchen together. When they were done cooking, they ate at the dining room table. And Olivia looked at Spencer while they were eating breakfast.

"So I know that you are an FBI agent who is stationed in Virginia who is currently taking a sabbatical, so where were you born?" asked Olivia

"Las Vegas, Nevada. And I did spend about six years back and forth between Vegas and Pasadena. Then when I turned 18 I spent all my time in Pasadena until moving to Washington DC when I was 21 so I could join the FBI." said Spencer

"So a Vegas boy." said Olivia

"Where are you from, I can tell that you are not from California. But with your accent I think you live somewhere in the southwest." said Spencer

Olivia grinned.

"You got that right Mr. Profiler. I am from Phoenix Arizona." said Olivia

"So we both grew up near the desert." said Spencer with a grin

"Have you ever been to the desert at night?" asked Olivia

"Yes I have. The night sky is amazing in the desert." said Spencer

"What about family?" asked Olivia

"I am an only child. Both my parents live in Las Vegas but they are divorced." said Spencer sadly

"Only child too. But my parents passed away when I was 20 in a house fire." said Olivia sadly

When Olivia told Spencer that her parents are dead, he knew that he should tell her about his mom since he actually likes Olivia since she is easy to talk to.

"Oh I'm sorry. My mom is sick and resides in a sanitarium in Las Vegas." said Spencer sadly

"Would you mind telling me what your mom has?" asked Olivia who had some understanding about mental illness because of her grandpa who passed away when she was 18 years old

"My mom has paranoid schizophrenia, and in two weeks I am going to drive to Vegas to go visit her." said Spencer

Olivia was surprised that Spencer's mom has schizophrenia because she had a relative with it.

"My grandfather had schizophrenia." said Olivia

Spencer was shocked.

"And did any of your family members have it? Because I know it can be genetic. I always thought that I would become like my mom because I am five months away from turning 30." said Spencer

"Only my grandfather had it. And with you being 29, I don't think you will become like your mom." said Olivia confidently and she saw how sad Spencer looks "You afraid that you will have a schizophrenic break?" asked Olivia softly

"I have been having headaches and doctors and my teammates were telling me that they don't think I'll become like my mom and that the migraines are stress related. I was told that a sabbatical would be a great idea for me." said Spencer

"I agree with your teammates that your migraines are stress related since you have a stressful job. And with teaching at Cal-tech you have only one class to teach, and then you are helping out in the lab and get to go home at 5." said Olivia

Spencer wanted to know what Olivia's IQ is since she is 27 years old.

"So Olivia, with you being 27 and having a PhD, what is your IQ? Mine is 187 and I have an eidetic memory." said Spencer

"I have an IQ of 155 and I graduated high school when I was 16." said Olivia

"That's above average. I graduated high school when I was 12." said Spencer

Spencer and Olivia finished eating breakfast and did dishes together. Spencer looked at Olivia.

"So Olivia, are you seeing anyone?" asked Spencer

"Never dated anyone. What about you?" asked Olivia

"Not at the moment." and he knew that he would need to make a move "Since I am going to be living in Pasadena until September, would you like to do this again?" asked Spencer

Olivia was inwardly squealing with joy since she she has a crush on Spencer

"Yes." said Olivia.

"So are you going to keep your promise about helping me unpack?" asked Spencer

"Yes I am." said Olivia.

"Want to help me now?" asked Spencer

"I will meet you upstairs in 30 minutes. I need to get dressed in some proper clothes since these are my lounging clothes." said Olivia

"I appreciate you helping me." said Spencer

"Not a problem." said Olivia who pecked Spencer on the cheek and he blushed.

"I will see you in 30 minutes." said Spencer

"See you then." said Olivia

Spencer walked upstairs to his apartment, pulled out his cellphone and called Hotch. Hotch answered after two rings.

"Hey Reid, are you settling in alright?" asked Hotch who was in his office with his door closed and blinds shut working on paperwork and he knew that Rossi, Morgan, JJ, and Garcia went out for lunch.

"Yeah I am." said Spencer with a grin

Hotch noticed that Reid sounded happy and he wondered what made him happy.

"You sound happy." said Hotch

"Yeah. I met someone. I like her and I think she has a crush on me. She actually teaches Mathematics at Cal-tech and she is one of my neighbors. And she is a fellow child prodigy." said Spencer

"You sound like you have a crush on her." said Hotch with a smile on his face, glad that Spencer finally has some happiness

"I met her at a local coffee shop yesterday. She lives in the same apartment building as me and invited me to eat breakfast with her this morning and boy, can she cook." said Spencer with a grin

"What's her name? I won't tell the others about her." said Hotch

"Her name is Dr. Olivia Hartman and she is from Phoenix, Arizona, so she grew up near the desert like I did." said Reid

"How old is she?" asked Hotch

"She is 27 years old and has an IQ of 155." said Spencer

"Seems like you found the right girl." said Hotch who knew that Olivia can most likely keep up with Reid

"I think I did. And I know that I need to use this sabbatical to figure things out, like when my teaching position ends would I come back to the BAU or should I stay at Cal-tech. Depending how she feels about me." said Spencer

"You have about four months to figure it out. And if you decide to leave the BAU, I support your decision. But I insist that if you do decide to stay in California, you will need to come home to DC for a few days." said Hotch

"Maybe when I come back to DC, I should invite Olivia to come with me to introduce her to you guys if the relationship survives. And it's only summer vacation right now, even though there are students taking summer classes." said Spencer

Hotch decided to give Reid some fatherly advice about relationships.

"With what happened to Haley, just listen to your heart because you do deserve some much needed happiness in your life. Don't let her go like I did with Haley. And maybe Dr. Hartford will surprise you when your leave ends." said Hotch

Spencer heard a knock on his door.

"I have to go. Olivia is going to help me finish my unpacking since I had to go shopping yesterday." said Spencer

" I am glad that you called me. And please don't think about the BAU too much while you are away." said Hotch who hung up

Spencer hung up and checked the peephole and saw that it was Olivia.

"Sorry for the wait, I was checking in with my boss who wanted me to call him today." said Spencer who opened the door

"That's OK, I can tell that your teammates are like family to you." said Olivia who was now wearing jeans and a basic pink t-shirt and her long brown hair was pulled into a french braid.

"My boss is like a father figure to me. And he is protective of me since I am the youngest on his team." said Spencer

Olivia looked around the apartment and saw that it was one bedroom and one bath.

"So what do you have to unpack yet?" asked Olivia

"Kitchen utensils. I took care of my room yesterday, and I possibly need help with cleaning." said Spencer who noticed some dust

"You a neat freak?" asked Olivia

"Yeah." said Spencer shyly

"Well so am I." said Olivia

Spencer and Olivia worked together on getting him settled in. And when they were done, Spencer decided that they needed to go out for lunch.

"So Olivia, if you don't have any plans for lunch, would you like to go out for lunch with me right now?" asked Spencer

"Yes, I would love to." said Olivia

"The last time I was living in Pasadena was when I was 21 and preparing to move to Washington DC. Where would you recommend we go out to eat?" asked Spencer who noticed some changes in Pasadena since the last time he walked the streets.

"I know the right place for us." said Olivia and she and Spencer left the apartment

Spencer and Olivia walked side by side to a nearby diner and he opened the door for her so they could go inside. Olivia was greeted by an elderly waitress.

"Dr. Hartford, who is this cute young man." said Mrs. Barton

"This is my new neighbor Dr. Spencer Reid, and he is going to be teaching at Cal-tech for the summer. He came all the way from Washington DC." said Olivia

Recognition hits Mrs. Barton's eyes and she couldn't believe that she was seeing Dr. Reid again.

"Long time no see Dr. Reid. The last time I saw you, you were getting ready to move to Washington DC to join the FBI." said Mrs. Barton who pulled Spencer into a hug

"Nice to see you again Mrs. Barton." said Spencer who hugged her back

"How many times have I told you to call me Eliza?" said Mrs. Barton

"I have an eidetic memory. But I am trained to call my superiors and coworkers by their last names, except for female agents that I call by their first names." said a laughing Spencer

"You two know each other?" asked Olivia

"Eliza tried to fatten me up when I was attending Cal-tech." said Spencer

"And I became a mother figure to him." said Eliza and she looked at Spencer "I thought that you were working in Virginia?"

"I am taking a sabbatical from the FBI because of budget cuts and dealing with stress. I was told that I needed a break, so I accepted the offer I got from Cal-tech about teaching a summer class." said Spencer

"Why don't you two take a seat and I will take your orders. And Spencer, we will need to catch up later." said Eliza who walked away to get some coffee for Spencer and Olivia

Spencer and Olivia ordered their lunch and talked about math and science while they were eating. When Olivia went to use the restroom, Eliza came over to Spencer.

"Spencer, I think Olivia is perfect for you." said Eliza

"You think so?" asked Spencer

"She has no family. And I hope that I see you a lot this summer since you are going to be neighbors with her." said Eliza who handed Spencer the bill

Spencer and Olivia argued about the bill.

"Since I asked you out for lunch I should pay, since you helped me unpack." said Spencer

"Fine, but I want to contribute next time." said Olivia

Spencer and Olivia walked to a nearby park and Olivia looked at Spencer and thought about how he likes life in Washington DC since she always wanted to live there.

"Have you ever been to Georgetown University?" asked Olivia

"I actually earned a BA in philosophy there, and I guest lecture there too." said Spencer

"A few weeks ago, I got a job offer from Georgetown University." said Olivia

"Thinking about taking it?" asked Spencer

"I am thinking about taking it since I now know someone who is familiar with Georgetown University. Even though you are technically an FBI agent." said Olivia

"I will be returning to DC in August, but I don't start work at the BAU again until September." said Spencer and he added on "When do they need an answer?" asked Spencer

"They want my answer in a few days since they need a new mathematics professor by September." said Olivia

Spencer thought about what Eliza told him while Olivia was in the restroom.

"Eliza thinks that I am the right man for you. And since we hung out yesterday evening and have practically been inseparable since 9 this morning, do you think that we are now boyfriend and girlfriend since I have asked you out already?" asked Spencer with a shy smile

"I think we are." said Olivia who smiled softly at Spencer

"Eventually you will have to meet my BAU family." said Spencer

"But I would want to meet your your mom first. Because of what you told me about her, she seems like an amazing woman." said Olivia

"I will be writing to her about you and in two weeks I will be visiting her, you want to go with me?" asked Spencer

"I would love to." said Olivia while smiling at her new boyfriend and she thought about their next date "Should we have a home cooked dinner together at either apartment later?" asked Olivia

"Sure. Your apartment or my apartment?" asked Spencer

"How about my apartment." said Olivia

Spencer and Olivia headed back to their apartment building and Olivia kissed Spencer on the cheek before she went into her own apartment. Spencer headed to his apartment so he could start preparing for his class.

A few hours later, Spencer walked down to Olivia's apartment and she cooked dinner for him. He knows that by the time his sabbatical is over, he will have gained a few pounds because of Olivia's cooking. Before Spencer went to bed later on that evening, he wrote to his mother about Olivia.


	3. Hotch Comes to Visit Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

 _A/N: I was asked about who would I cast to play Olivia Hartford and Eliza Barton_

 _Hannah Hall as Dr. Olivia Hartford_

 _Mary Steenburgen as Eliza Barton_

 _Here is part one of Hotch's visit._

When Spencer walked into his apartment with a bag of groceries, his cellphone rang and he saw it was Hotch.

"Hey Hotch." said Spencer with a smile

"Hey Spencer, I am actually coming to visit you because I need to see you in person." said Hotch

Reid grinned at the idea of his boss visiting him and meeting his new girlfriend.

"When are you coming?" asked Spencer

"I am arriving tomorrow. The rest of the team knows that I am coming to visit you." said Hotch

Reid wondered if anyone else is coming with since he didn't tell Garcia about Olivia yet because he doesn't want her performing her own background checks.

"Is anyone coming with you?" asked Reid

"They are on a case and I was asked to stay behind, so Morgan is in charge." said Hotch

"So just you?" asked Reid

"Yes. Because I need to let you know about some other changes in the unit that will affect you when your sabbatical is over." said Hotch

When Hotch brought up changes in the unit, that rung a bell in his mind. But Reid knows that he will find out tomorrow.

"How long are you staying?" asked Reid

"Just for the day." said Hotch

"I can pick you up at the airport tomorrow. And when you have to return to the airport, I will drive you there." said Reid

"That would be great. And you can show me around Caltech." said Hotch

Reid got excited about showing his boss around Caltech, because the only coworkers who had seen him at Caltech are Gideon and Garcia who was attending when he was 12 years old.

"I would love to show you around Caltech. And you will need to meet Olivia, I swear she got me to gain two pounds since I met her." laughed Reid and he didn't know that Hotch was smiling while on the phone

"I will see you tomorrow Reid. My flight lands at 8 AM." said Hotch

"See you tomorrow Hotch. After we pick you up, Olivia and I will take you out for breakfast." said Reid and he and Hotch hung up

Spencer got himself ready to go eat dinner with Olivia in her apartment, and he headed downstairs and knocked on her door. She opened up right way.

"Hey Spencer come on in." said Olivia who saw that Spencer had a bag of groceries with him. She noticed that some vegetables were in the bag.

"So are we going to cook supper together?" asked Spencer because they would cook their meals together when they didn't go out to eat. And Spencer knew that if he doesn't want Garcia to find out about Olivia sooner, home cooked meals are the best choice.

"Yeah, how does spaghetti and meatballs sound?" asked Olivia

"That would be great." said Spencer who washed his hands so he can help with cooking and he decided to add "And I will make a salad since I brought some fresh vegetables."

"A salad will be nice." said Olivia

Spencer and Olivia worked together on cooking dinner. An hour later, they were eating at the dining room table and Reid decided to give Olivia some news.

"My boss is coming to Pasadena tomorrow." said Spencer

Olivia knows that Agent Hotchner is her boyfriend's boss.

"What time does his plane land?" asked Olivia

"8 AM and I told him that we would take him out for breakfast since he is going to come to Caltech with us." said Spencer

"So I get to meet your unit chief and not the others?" asked Olivia

"Just him because the others are working on a case. He told me that he needs to talk to me in person about work and he will need to fly back to DC that evening." said Spencer

"Can't wait to meet Agent Hotchner." said Olivia

"Hotch is excited to meet you too, and he is the only teammate who knows about you." said Spencer

When they were done eating, they did dishes together and decided to go for a walk at a nearby park.

Spencer and Olivia were walking hand in hand and Spencer decided to tell Olivia that he told his mom about her.

"I wrote to my mom about you." said Spencer

"What did she say?" asked Olivia

"She can't wait to meet you next week." said Spencer

"I can't wait either." said Olivia who pecked Reid on the cheek

"When we go to visit my mom, we need to drive to the desert." said Spencer

"Since we both enjoy the desert at night?" asked Olivia

"Yeah." said Spencer

Spencer looked at his watch and he saw that it was 8PM

"Let's head back, we were walking for over an hour." said Spencer

"Yeah, and we need to be at the airport at 8 AM to pick up your boss." said Olivia

Spencer and Olivia walked back to their apartment building hand in hand. When they reached Olivia's apartment, Spencer and Olivia gave each other a good night kiss since they had their first kiss two days before.

"I will see you at 7 AM." said Spencer

"See you in the morning." said Olivia who closed her door.

Spencer walked into his apartment and he checked his email and he saw that he had an email from Garcia.

I KNOW THAT HOTCH IS COMING TO VISIT YOU TOMORROW. I WISH THAT I COULD COME SEE YOU, BUT WE ARE CURRENTLY WORKING ON A CASE. I HOPE THAT YOU ARE HAVING A NICE TIME IN PASADENA.

PENNY

Spencer grinned and he replied

THE CLASS I AM TEACHING IS PRETTY FUN. AND I AM CATCHING UP WITH MY PAST PROFESSORS. MISS YOU GUYS, BUT I HAVE BEEN MIGRAINE FREE SINCE I STARTED MY SABBATICAL.

SPENCER

Spencer turned off his laptop and got ready for bed. He set his alarm for 6 AM. And he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

When Spencer's alarm went off the next morning, he took a shower and got dressed in khaki pants and a polo shirt. After he was ready for the day, he went downstairs to Olivia's apartment so they can drive to the airport together.

"Morning Olivia." said Spencer who pecked Olivia on the lips

"Morning Spencer." said Olivia who was wearing a sun dress for the warm California weather.

"Let's go pick up my boss." said Spencer

Spencer opened up the passenger door for Olivia and then he got into the drivers seat of his car and they drove to the airport. They were a few minutes late because of morning traffic and Spencer saw Hotch waiting at the exit for him. Spencer pointed out Hotch to Olivia, and they started heading towards him.

"Hotch!" said Spencer

Hotch looked in the direction he heard his name being called and saw his youngest agent wearing khakis, a purple polo shirt, and his converse sneakers. He saw that Reid got his hair cut, and noticed that the sides were buzzed and the top of his hair was about a centimeter long. And he assumed that Reid got his hair cut like that because of the warm weather. He thought that the hair cut that Reid has would stay for a long time since he had to tell Reid that his hair is getting too long.

He saw a young woman holding Spencer's hand and she was wearing a yellow sundress and had her long light brown hair pulled into a ponytail. And since he saw Spencer holding hands with Olivia he knew that Olivia became his youngest agent's girlfriend.

"Hey Reid, you are looking well." said Hotch who noticed that Reid was actually looking healthy for once and he looked at the young woman "You must be Dr. Olivia Hartford. I am Dr. Reid's boss Agent Hotchner, but you can call me Aaron." said Hotch who held out his hand for Olivia to shake

"Nice to meet you Aaron, Spencer has told me a lot about you. But please call me Olivia, only my students calls me Dr. Hartford." said Olivia with a smile on her face

"Where are we going first?" asked Hotch

"Out for breakfast since we didn't eat yet." said Spencer

"I didn't eat yet either since I slept on the plane." said Hotch

The trio headed to Spencer's rented car, and Spencer drove to one of his and Olivia's favorite restaurants.

"Usually Olivia and I make breakfast together before carpooling to Caltech, but this is an occasion for us to go out." said Spencer who pulled into one of his favorite diners.

"You actually look like you gained a few pounds." said Hotch

"Olivia is a great cook." said Spencer

"I told Spencer that I would get him to gain some weight." laughed Olivia

The trio walked into the diner and Spencer and Olivia were greeted by a waitress who took their orders right away.

"You actually going to watch me teach today?" asked Spencer while they were waiting for their food

"The FBI is hoping that you will eventually teach at the academy. Even though you helped me with mine and Rossi's classes." said Hotch

"Right now the students that I am teaching are asking me about the cases that I got to apply my PhD in chemistry." said a laughing Spencer

Hotch was glad to see Spencer laughing and smiling again. The waitress came with their food and they started eating right away.

"Are you going to introduce me to your class?" asked Hotch who took a bite of his bacon

"Yeah I am. A lot of students are wondering how a PhD in chemistry can be useful in the FBI." said Spencer who finished chewing his scrambled eggs

"So when are you going to see your mother?" asked Hotch who knew that Reid is planning to visit his mom twice a month since he is one state over

"Next week on Saturday. And my mom already knows about Olivia since I called and talked to her on the phone." said Spencer

"What was your mom's reaction to you taking a sabbatical?" asked Hotch

"My mom is actually glad that I am spending a few months in California, and she demanded that I come visit her twice a month. But she doesn't know about my migraines being one of the reasons why I am taking a sabbatical." said Spencer

"How are your migraines?" asked Hotch

"No migraines for over a week." said Spencer

"That's great. I am glad that you took your doctor's advice." said Hotch

"My doctor wants to see me when I return to Washington DC since he knows about my sabbatical. He will be glad that I am enjoying my sabbatical." said Spencer while smiling at Olivia and he looked at his watch "We both have classes to teach in an hour so we will have to get going." said Spencer

"Are you ready to go Aaron?" asked Olivia

"Yeah." said Hotch

Reid offered to pay the bill and Hotch wanted to pay his share which Reid gave in to when Hotch gave him his famous glare. The trio headed to Caltech. When Spencer parked in the faculty parking lot and they got inside.

Spencer and Olivia shared a quick kiss before heading to their respective classrooms and Spencer looked at his girlfriend.

"Still meeting for lunch in the cafeteria?" asked Spencer while they were standing outside Olivia's classroom

"Yes." said Olivia

"See you at lunch." said Spencer

Hotch waited for Reid since he didn't know where Reid's classroom is.

"My classroom is about five minutes away." said Spencer while he and Hotch were walking to Spencer's assigned classroom and he looked at Hotch "What do you think about Olivia?"

"I like her." said Hotch

"You do?" asked Spencer

"She is making you less awkward and more confident. So she's good for you." said Hotch

"Have you told the others about Olivia?" asked Spencer

"Nope, because I know that they would commandeer the jet and fly here to meet her." said Hotch

"Out of your agents, you approved Ashley and me to leave the BAU even though I am taking a sabbatical while Ashley transferred to Swan's unit." said Reid

"The deputy director was asking me about when will you take vacation time since you have a lot of leave built up. And he was glad when I told him that you are taking a sabbatical and spending about four months at Cal-tech teaching a summer program." said Hotch

Reid knows that John is worried about him, and Hotch doesn't know that the deputy director is his NA sponsor.

Reid unlocked his classroom and let Hotch in. Hotch looked around Reid's classroom and he saw that Reid has already written on the white board.

"Yesterday's or today's lesson?" asked Hotch

"That is today's lesson." said Spencer who logged into his computer. He looked at the clock and saw that he has 30 minutes before his students come in. "I have 30 minutes before my students come in." said Spencer

Hotch's phone rang and he saw that it was Garcia and put his phone on speaker when he answered.

"Hey Garcia you are on speaker with Reid and me." said Hotch

"Hi Garcia." said Spencer

"Hey boy wonder, how is it going?" asked Garcia

"I have 27 minutes before my students come into my classroom. And Hotch is going to watch me teach." said Spencer

"I am patching you two in with the others who are currently in Boston." said Garcia

At that moment Reid heard Morgan talking.

"What have you got Garcia?" asked Morgan

"We are having a conference call with boss man and Professor Reid right now." said Garcia

Hotch watched Reid for his reaction to being called professor.

"Really Garcia, please don't call me professor." said a laughing Reid

"Hey kid, how is Pasadena?" asked Morgan who was glad to hear Reid laughing again

"Enjoying the warm weather. I have to make it quick because pretty soon my students will be coming in." said Reid

"And I get to watch Reid teach." said Hotch

"Aaron, let me know if he makes bad jokes." said Rossi who had heard some of the jokes he made at recruitment seminars

"I miss you too Rossi." said a laughing Reid

"Can you make a video of Reid teaching?" asked Garcia

"Sure I can." said Hotch

"Is Spence dressed up in his usual professor style right now?" asked JJ

Hotch and Reid smirked at each other since Reid is wearing khakis and a polo shirt because of the warm California weather

"No I am not. I am wearing khaki pants and a polo shirt since its in the 80's outside." said a smirking Reid and he saw his students coming in "We have to go because my students are arriving." said Reid

"Bye." chorused Morgan, Rossi, JJ, and Garcia and Hotch hung up

Reid looked at his boss with a smirk on his face.

"Was that phone call planned?" asked Reid

"Garcia said that she will be calling to check in on me to make sure I arrived since I forbade her from hacking into security cameras." said Hotch

"Good. Because I am not ready to tell them about Olivia yet." said Spencer

"You should tell them eventually, since you are barely calling them." said Hotch

"I do tell them that I am busy." said Spencer

"Where should I sit?" asked Hotch

"In the front row since you are asked to film me." said Reid who directed Hotch to a spot

Hotch sat down and pulled out his phone and saw students filing in.

"Hi Dr. Reid." said Jake who is a 19 years old

"Good morning Jake." said Spencer

Jake saw a stern looking man sitting down at a desk and wondered who he is.

"Who's the suit?" asked Jake

"My Unit Chief." said Spencer and he added on "When I am about to start class I will be introducing him." said Spencer

Spencer checked to make sure that the lab equipment was in proper order and not tampered with. Then he wrote on the board for anyone with long hair to tie up their hair since they were going to be using the burners. Spencer was glad that he recently got his hair cut when he arrived in Pasadena.

More students came in and Spencer was greeted by every student. He did quick head count so he knew that he could start.

"Morning class, I have a special guest here today." said Spencer and he motioned at Hotch "You guys know that I am an FBI agent, and my unit chief is here today to visit me since I started my sabbatical from the FBI. So I introduce you guys to Agent Aaron Hotchner." said Spencer in a loud and clear voice "And he is going to film me teaching today so please don't speak out of turn." said Spencer and he nodded at Hotch to tell him he can now film

While Hotch was filming Reid teaching his class, he noticed how Reid enjoyed teaching chemistry. And he thought about the job offers Reid got from colleges about teaching in their chemistry department. Plus he knew that the labs at Quantico would want him too because of his PhD in chemistry.

When Spencer's class was over and the students were out of the room, Hotch decided to see if he could help Reid with clean up.

"You need help with cleaning up?" asked Hotch

"Nope." said Reid

Hotch knew that he should complement Reid on his teaching.

"You did pretty great teaching. And when Jack takes chemistry when he is older, I know that you can help him with his schoolwork." said Hotch

"I guess guest lecturing for Professor Blake at Georgetown really helped. And I will help Jack with any schoolwork since he says that I am the smartest man he knows." said Spencer who looked at the clock "We should go meet up with Olivia for lunch. And we will be sitting at the table with some of my past professors." said a grinning Reid who was exiting his classroom

"Maybe they will tell me some stories about you in college." said Hotch who followed Reid out the door

"They will probably mention some of the hacks I participated in." smirked Reid while locking his classroom door

Hotch had witnessed Reid and Garcia talk about the hacks they had witnessed or helped perform at Caltech. And he knew that he should never piss Reid off even though he knows that he is part of faking Emily's death. He knew that Reid would be angry at him. But he knows that Reid will probably forgive him faster since he knows that Reid would understand why the fewer people who knew the better.

"And I will get to learn about how you were as a minor attending college." said Hotch as they headed to Olivia's classroom

When Spencer saw Olivia, Hotch noticed how his face lit up.

"How was your class?" asked Spencer who pecked Olivia on the cheek

"I gave a surprise quiz." smirked Olivia

"I did a science experiment and had my students do the same experiment after me." said Reid and he added on "And Hotch got it filmed." smirked Reid

"You looked like a mad scientist in a lab coat and goggles." deadpanned Hotch who showed a picture of Reid in his lab coat and goggles to Olivia

"I think my boyfriend looks like a handsome mad scientist." said Olivia

The trio headed to the cafeteria and went through the food line. Olivia and Spencer led Hotch to where they sit with Spencer's former professors. And during lunch, Hotch brought up about some of the pranks Reid pulled at the BAU. Hotch was warned that Reid's pranks were more creative at Caltech. Plus Hotch noticed how everyone at the table didn't cut off Reid like he and the others have to do sometimes even though he learns some new things everyday from Reid.

After lunch, Spencer looked at Hotch.

"Olivia and I only teach one class Monday through Friday, so we are pretty much done here for the day. What time is your flight?" asked Reid

Hotch saw that it was 1 PM and he had about four hours left with Reid.

"My flight is at 6 PM. But I would like to go to your place since I need to talk to you about something important." said Hotch

"OK." said Spencer and he looked at his girlfriend "Olivia you ready to go home?" asked Spencer

"Yeah I am." said Olivia.

The trio headed to Spencer's car and Spencer drove back to his apartment.

Hotch looked at the building his youngest agent lives in and he thought that it looks like the building that Spencer lives in back in DC.

"I am going to head my apartment for a bit. Aaron, will I see you before you head to the airport?" asked Olivia

"I think you need to be with Spencer for this conversation." said Hotch who knew that Olivia can be Reid's emotional support.

"Is something wrong?" asked Spencer as the trio headed up to Spencer's apartment and he unlocked the door and they headed inside

Hotch looked at Reid's furnished apartment and he was glad that Caltech provided the furniture that Reid needs. He saw that Reid had displayed a team photo on one of the end tables.

"You should sit down Reid." said Hotch

Spencer and Olivia sat down and Olivia grabbed a hold of Spencer's hand since she noticed how nervous her boyfriend looked.

"Remember when I told you and the others about pursuing other options? I have been asked to help with a task force overseas but I will be coming back in a few months. I will be leaving in a few days, and I decided that I needed to tell you the news personally instead of over the phone or through Skype." said Hotch

Spencer looked at his boss.

"Will you be back when I return from my sabbatical?" asked Spencer

"I will still be overseas when you return." said Hotch

"So Morgan will be in charge when I get back?" asked Spencer

"Yeah, he will be." said Hotch and he added on "And you should continue this sabbatical since you are doing really well. This is better than you and me being approached by other agencies and units about wanting you to work for them." said Hotch

"Are you still going to be checking in on me?" asked Spencer

"I know that you brought your laptop. We can Skype since Jack and I will be talking on Skype everyday." said Hotch

"Do you need advice about staying in desert climates?" asked Reid

"You both grew up near the desert, so give me some advice Reid." said Hotch

"It probably won't hurt to grow a beard while you are in Pakistan." said Reid

"Like you are doing now?" asked Hotch who noticed the stubble on Reid's face

"I thought that it would be interesting to grow a beard while I am on my sabbatical. And it helps prevent some sunburn on my face since it's always sunny here." said Spencer

"I thought that I noticed that you look less pale." said Hotch

"I actually spend a few hours outside with Olivia everyday since we go for a walk after having supper together." said Spencer

Hotch looked at the clock, and saw that he had two hours left.

"I have about two hours left, so do you want to show me some of the sights of Pasadena?" asked Hotch who knew that Reid should not be indoors moping because of the news he gave him

"Sure." and Spencer looked at Olivia "Would you like to join us Olivia?" asked Spencer

"You should spend some alone time with your boss because I have some tests to grade." said Olivia

Hotch looked at Olivia

"It was nice meeting you Olivia. And hopefully when I return from Pakistan, you will be in DC." said Hotch

"I already replied to Georgetown and they are excited that I am coming in September." said Olivia who headed downstairs to her apartment.


	4. Hotch Comes to Visit Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

 _Previously in chapter 3…_

 _"I have about two hours left, so do you want to show me some of the sites of Pasadena?" asked Hotch who knew that Reid should not be indoors moping because of the news he gave him_

 _"Sure." and Spencer looked at Olivia "Would you like to join us Olivia?" asked Spencer_

 _"You should spend some alone time with your boss because I have some tests to grade." said Olivia_

 _Hotch looked at Olivia_

 _"It was nice meeting you Olivia. And hopefully when I return from Pakistan, you will be in DC." said Hotch_

 _"I already replied to Georgetown and they are excited that I am coming in September." said Olivia who headed downstairs to her apartment._

Hotch and Reid were walking around and Reid was pointing out some of the sights that he use to go to when he was attending Caltech. Reid looked at Hotch.

"I actually am able to go to the police department here in Pasadena, and spend some time in the shooting range." said Reid

"I thought that you left your gun at the BAU?" asked Hotch

"You had me hang onto my badge, so I just have to show that and they will give me passes. They have guns that I can borrow." said Reid

"So what else have you been doing, other than spending time at a shooting range and going on walks with Olivia?" asked Hotch

"I have gone on a few jogs since my doctor mentioned eating healthy and doing more exercise." said Reid

"That's good." said Hotch

"And with the warmer weather that is coming, Olivia and I are actually talking about spending some time by the lake at Los Angles National Forest since we both have been there before." said Reid

"At least you are going places in Pasadena and nearby than just working with students and planning your classes." said Hotch

"I spent around nine years in this city. Even though when I was 12 until I was 18 I would go back and forth, but after I committed my mom to Bennington, I packed up my childhood home and moved here permanently even though when I was 21, I moved to Washington DC to join the FBI." said Reid

"I am glad that Gideon introduced you to me when you were in the academy." said Hotch

"It feels weird not traveling for work, but I am getting more sleep which is pretty nice since you know about the insomnia I have been dealing with." said Reid

"You are not on-call 24/7 like you were before your sabbatical. And it's not weak to take a couple of months off from the BAU." said Hotch

"When I was told that nothing was spotted in the MRIs I had, I was told that my migraines are because of our stressful job." said Reid

"At least you talked to me after that case in Miami after you had your doctor appointment." said Hotchner

"I knew that you wouldn't let my actions slide after Miami." said Reid and he looked at his watch and saw that Hotch had to be at the airport in an hour. "Ready to head back to the airport?" asked Reid

"Yeah I am. Garcia, Rossi, and Morgan told me that before I go to Pakistan, I should at least say good bye to you in person since you don't like change." said Hotch as they headed back to Reid's apartment

"I am glad that you did. Even though I came to the decision about taking this sabbatical myself." said Reid

"You needed this time away. And if you didn't tell me about this offer, I would have called you into my office and told you that you are taking a minimal two months off." said Hotch

"At least before I take you to the airport, I think Olivia is going to want to take a picture of you and me. Olivia knows that you are like a father to me." said Reid

"Then I want a picture of Olivia and you." said Hotch

"And keep that picture of Olivia and me away from Garcia and the others. I only met Olivia over a week ago, and I don't want them performing a background check on her. Caltech employees go through a background check and are finger printed." said Reid

Reid and Hotch returned to Reid's apartment building and Olivia was waiting outside.

"Come on Spencer, let's get your picture taken with Hotch." said Olivia who was holding a camera and she directed Hotch and Reid to stand next to each other

Reid stood next to Hotch and he smiled at Olivia and Hotch decided to give a slight smile for the picture. Olivia took the picture when she saw Hotch smile.

Hotch looked at the young couple.

"Let me take a picture of you two together." said Hotch who got out his cellphone

Spencer stood by Olivia and he put an arm around her and he and Olivia grinned for the photo. Hotch saw how happy Spencer and Olivia were in the picture when he took a look at it.

"That's a great photo of you two." said Hotch

"Please keep that photo away from the others." said Reid who was showing his puppy dog eyes look

"You sure know how to use your eyes to manipulate people, but I will be sending you this photo so you can have a copy." said Hotch who quickly sent the picture to Reid

"Let's get you to the airport Hotch." said Spencer and he looked at Olivia "You want to come with us and go out to eat?" asked Spencer

"I would like to come with you to the airport." said Olivia who chose to get into the back seat

Spencer and Olivia drove Hotch to the airport and Spencer got out of his car with Hotch and looked at his unit chief.

"Stay safe Hotch." said Spencer

Hotch looked at Spencer and Olivia who were holding hands.

"You take care of yourself and your girl." said Hotch and he looked at Olivia "And Olivia, it was an honor to meet you and please take care of Reid." said Hotch

"I will make sure that he eats well balanced meals, get enough sleep and exercise." said Olivia

Hotch laughed because he remembered the time when he met Diana Reid, Diana ordered him to make sure that her son doesn't drink too much coffee and try to see if he can get him to gain some weight.

"And the next time you see me, I will be back from overseas." said Hotch

"I can't wait to see you again Aaron." said Olivia

Hotch pulled Spencer into a hug and shook Olivia's hand, then went inside the airport to catch his flight.

Spencer looked at his girlfriend.

"Want to go out to eat now?" asked Spencer

"Sure." said Olivia

"Where should we go eat?" asked Spencer

"Mexican tonight?" asked Olivia

"Tacos seem nice right now." said Spencer who was eying a taco truck and Olivia saw what he was eying

Olivia pulled over and looked at Spencer

"They make some great tacos." said Olivia as they exited his car

Spencer and Olivia ordered some tacos and sat at a table outside and talked about some of the best places they traveled.

"I have been to Mexico and Canada for work." said Spencer and he looked at Olivia "Have you ever traveled outside the United States?" asked Spencer

"Even though you traveled all over the country for work, I have never been outside the USA." said Olivia

Spencer knew at some point he will need to head to DC to get more of his belongings since he mainly brought clothes and some books.

"I have been thinking about eventually taking a trip home to DC to pick up more clothes so I don't have to spend money to get new clothes. Would you like to go with me?" asked Spencer

"We do have July 2nd through the 9th off since it's a mandatory week long break because of the 4th of July." said Olivia and she added on "So yes, I would love to go with you." said Olivia

"Hopefully the others don't find out about you until we arrive in DC for my visit home." said Spencer

"I just can't wait to meet your godson and adopted nephew." said Olivia

"Jack and Henry will love you." said Spencer

"What about the others?" asked Olivia

"Since Hotch already loves you, I think JJ, Morgan, Rossi, and Garcia will love you. And I think Emily would have loved you." said Spencer sadly

"You still miss Emily?" asked Olivia who knew that Emily is the agent who was killed in the line of duty almost two months ago

"She was like a big sister to me." said Spencer

Spencer and Olivia finished eating and headed back to their apartment building. Spencer looked at

Olivia after he walked her to her door.

"Olivia, I am glad that you got to meet Hotch today." said Spencer

"I am glad that I got to meet him too." said Olivia

Spencer thought about the spare key he had made for his temporary apartment.

"Olivia, even though we have known each other for a week. I would like to give you a key to my apartment." said Spencer who pulled out the spare key out of his pocket

"Thank you Spencer. And I want to give you a key too, since you always knock on my door." said Olivia who pulled out her spare key.

Spencer and Olivia exchanged their keys and kissed each other goodnight before she went into her apartment.

After Spencer heard Olivia lock her door, he headed up to his own apartment and changed for bed. Spencer fell asleep thinking about the plans he made with Olivia to go visit with his mom and with Olivia going home with him to DC for the 4th of July.


	5. Migraine and I Love You

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

 _A/N: In this chapter, I decided that Spencer would tell Olivia about his past drug addiction. And Olivia won't judge him since her mother was a recovering alcoholic, and she is glad that Spencer got help and stayed clean._

Spencer woke up with his head pounding, and he realized that he has a migraine. He squinted while he looked at the alarm clock and saw that it was 4 AM. He didn't want to be alone, so he grabbed his cell phone and called Olivia.

"Hello." said a groggy Olivia

"Olivia." croaked Spencer

"Spencer, whats wrong?" asked Olivia who noticed Spencer's voice sounding like he is in pain

"I have a migraine." said Spencer

Olivia was now alert.

"Do you need me to come over?" asked Olivia

"Don't want to be alone." croaked Spencer

"I will be right there." said Olivia, glad that Spencer called her

Olivia hung up, got out of bed and grabbed her key to Spencer's apartment. She got into lounge clothes and headed upstairs. She reached Spencer's apartment, unlocked the door, and headed to his bedroom.

Olivia saw that Spencer was curled up in fetal position and had his eyes closed tightly. She walked over to his bed and started stroking his short hair.

"Spencer?" whispered Olivia

"You came." croaked Spencer

"What's the pain level?" whispered Olivia

"Six out of 10." croaked Spencer

Olivia put her hand on Spencer's forehead to check for a fever and noticed that he didn't feel like he was burning up.

"Want some Tylenol?" asked Olivia

"Can't have narcotics." croaked Spencer

"Why not?" asked Olivia who was wondering why her boyfriend doesn't want to take any medicine

"Tylenol is not narcotics." said Olivia

"I love you, but I don't want to lose you." croaked Spencer who wasn't even aware that he told Olivia that he loves her

Olivia was shocked that her boyfriend told her that he loves her.

"I love you too, but I don't want my boyfriend to be in pain." said Olivia soothingly

Spencer opened up his eyes and Olivia noticed that he is in pain.

"Spencer if you love me, would you take some Tylenol?" asked Olivia

Spencer nodded and Olivia got out the bottle of Tylenol that she brought upstairs and got Spencer a cup of water. She handed Spencer the Tylenol and a cup of water and he took it.

Olivia looked at Spencer.

"You want to go back to sleep?" asked Olivia

"Yeah, can you stay with me until I wake up?" whispered Spencer

"Sure, at least it's Saturday. And I will be here when you wake up." whispered Olivia

Spencer patted the empty area on his queen size bed and Olivia got into bed next to him. She started stroking Spencer's short hair and humming some lullabies to him.

Spencer felt his migraine going away and closed his eyes to Olivia stroking his short hair. He fell asleep to her soft humming.

Olivia heard Spencer snoring softly and stopped humming, but she decided to stay in bed with him. She fell asleep wondering why her boyfriend was refusing pain medication. So she decided that when he wakes up, she will ask him what is going on.

A few hours later Spencer woke up and saw that Olivia was in bed sleeping next to him, and he realized that his migraine was gone. So he shook her awake.

"Olivia? What are you doing in bed with me?" asked Spencer in a groggy voice

Olivia woke up to seeing her boyfriend awake.

"You called me at 4 AM because you were having a migraine and you told me that you didn't want to be alone. So I came up here using the key you gave me." said Olivia in a soft voice and she looked at her boyfriend "How are you feeling?" asked Olivia

"My migraine is gone." said Spencer softly

"You hungry?" asked Olivia

Spencer's stomach growled and Olivia softly chuckled.

"Starving." said Spencer

Spencer and Olivia got out of bed and headed to the kitchen.

"Sit down Spencer." ordered Olivia

Spencer sat down and Olivia started rummaging around the stocked kitchen and started making breakfast for her and Spencer. 20 minutes later they were eating.

"Spencer, when I was talking to you when I came up here, you said some things that you never told me." said a concerned Olivia

"What did I say?" asked Spencer who didn't even remember calling Olivia for help Olivia told Spencer everything that he told her from when she came to his apartment until he fell asleep.

Spencer's mouth opened in shock. And he knew that he needs to tell her about the Hankel case.

"I guess I have some explaining to do." sighed Spencer

"Yes you do." said Olivia softly

"Where should I start." said Spencer knowing what he is about to tell her can cause her to break up with him

"Why did you refuse pain medication at first?" asked Olivia

"I am a recovering drug addict and have been clean for almost four years." whispered Spencer with his head bowed down in shame

Olivia was shocked and she thought about her mother and her alcoholism.

"What happened?" asked Olivia

Spencer knew that he had to start at the beginning.

"I was abducted by an unsub in February of 2007. I was tortured and drugged against my will with Dilaudid for nearly three days." said Spencer and he started explaining what happened during the time he was held captive and until he rescued himself. "When my teammates found me, I made a huge mistake with continuing Dilaudid after being rescued and I took it for a few months." whispered Spence

"I heard that stuff is highly addictive. My mom was an alcoholic until she got help. So did you get help?" asked Olivia who was not mad at her boyfriend but she blames the unsub who kidnapped him and shot him up with Dilaudid.

"I got clean. And when I started craving I found out about Beltway Clean Cops which is for law enforcement who are addicts." said Spencer

"Why refuse narcotics?" asked Olivia

"I am afraid of a relapse. I refused narcotics when I got shot almost two years ago." said Spencer

"You got shot?" asked Olivia

"In the knee, and I had to go through a few surgeries and use crutches and a cane for a few months. And Rossi forced me to stay with him until I was able to walk on both feet with the aid of crutches." said Spencer who rolled up his pajama pant leg and showed Olivia the healed scar

"Wow your job is dangerous." said Olivia who examined the scar on Spencer's knee

"You know that Hotch's ex wife is dead?" asked Spencer

"What about Mrs. Hotchner?" asked Olivia

"With working for the BAU, we gain enemies. Hotch's ex wife was killed by the Boston Reaper. And Emily got killed by one of the men she put away." said Spencer in a sad voice

"Your job is dangerous." said Olivia

"I love the work I do for the BAU. The FBI director had to place me in the BAU because there was no psychological exam that the FBI places in front of me that I can't ace within the hour." said Spencer

Olivia decided to get back on topic about the pain medication.

"Spencer, have you been craving?" asked Olivia

"I stopped craving when I started my sabbatical. And since I met you, you helped me stop the cravings." said Spencer

"Do you have a sponsor?" asked Olivia

"Yeah and he is in DC. He knows that I am taking a sabbatical, and I told him about you since he wanted me to call him once a week and give him an update on how I am doing since losing one of my best friends to an unsub." said Spencer quietly and he added on "I told him about you and he is glad that I found a girlfriend."

"Does any of your teammates know about the meetings you go to?" asked Olivia

"Hotch knows about where I go to meetings, since he told me that there are NA and AA meetings for law enforcement. And he never reported the drug addiction I had because it could ruin his and my career." said Spencer

"Note to self, never talk about your past addiction in public." said Olivia

"So you won't break up with me?" asked Spencer in a nervous voice

"I love you Spencer, and I am proud that you got help to get clean. When we go to Washington DC, you should attend a meeting." said Olivia

"I love you too Olivia. And Hotch and I have a codeword for the meetings I attend." said Spencer

"What is it?" asked Olivia

"Movie." said Spencer

"How are you coping with the cravings right now?" asked Olivia

"Spending time with you and doing some psychical activities like going for walks, jogging, and going to the shooting range at the nearby police department where I can have access to a gun range by showing my badge." said Spencer

"Going to attend meetings while you are here in Pasadena?" asked Olivia

"I can't, because you see that a lot of employees at Caltech recognize me. I lived in this city for nearly nine years. But spending time with you helps me. My sponsor told me that having a healthy social life will help me deal with cravings." said Spencer

"I am glad that I help you fight the cravings since you are going through a stressful time right now." said Olivia

Spencer remembered what Olivia told him about her mom.

"How old was your mom when she became an alcoholic?" asked Spencer and he added on. "I was 25 when Dilaudid was forced into my system."

"It was before I was born, and my mom said that I helped sober her up when she became pregnant with me." said Olivia

"How did you find out?" asked Spencer

"I found my mom's medallion and I asked her about it." said Olivia

Spencer took his medallion out of his messenger bag that was hung on a chair and handed it to Olivia.

"My sponsor told me that I should carry my medallion with me everywhere I go. And it helped me get through getting shot in the knee." said Spencer

"This is something to be proud of, it helps show that you are strong and not weak." said Olivia

"Hotch and Morgan say that I am one of the strongest men they know. And Hotch told me that when he met me, he noticed my inner strength right away. My inner strength is what helped me survive my abduction and torture since I was able to send Hotch coded messages about my location." said Spencer

Olivia decided that she needs to set some guidelines with Spencer since she knows that he is still mourning the death of a friend and dealing with migraines.

"Spencer, I need you to promise me something." said Olivia

"What is it?" asked Spencer

"Spencer, if you ever have a migraine, you can call me and I will help you get through it. And if you are craving Dilaudid, please let me know because I won't let you shut me out and I will help you get through the cravings." said Olivia

"I promise." said Spencer

"Good." said Olivia

Spencer looked at the clock and saw that it was 11 AM.

"Since you have been here since 4 AM because of me having a migraine, are you allowing me to be by myself today?" asked Spencer

"Nope. Why don't you go take a shower, and I will go to my apartment and take a shower. After your shower, you come to my apartment." said Olivia

"You are just like Morgan and Hotch when it comes to migraines and craving. Hotch forces me to call him when I have a migraine after he called me out on my actions in Miami. And Morgan will bring me to his place when I am craving." said Spencer

"Since you are in Pasadena and the others are in Virginia or on a case, I am going to take care of you because I love you." said Olivia

"I love you too Olivia, and you are the reason why I know that everything will get better." said Spencer

"Shower now, and then come downstairs to my place." said Olivia who was pointing to the bathroom

"Yes ma'am." said Spencer who headed to the bathroom and took a shower and put on sweat pants and a t-shirt.

When Spencer let himself into Olivia's apartment, he saw that she was in some clean lounge wear.

"Olivia, when we go to DC so we can search for a place for you to live, would you like to move in with me?" asked Spencer

"Why?" asked Olivia

"I actually slept really well with you by my side since you helped me get the pain to go away." said Spencer

"I would like to live with you then. Because by the time I move to DC with you, we will have dated for about four months. Then I can spend all your very little free time with you when you return to the BAU." said Olivia

"My apartment is one bedroom one bath though." warned Spencer

"We could share your bed, but I promised my parents the I would not have sex before marriage." said Olivia

"My mom made me promise her that too. And it's too early for us for that step in our relationship. But you sleeping with me helped my migraine go away." said Spencer

"But eventually we could look for a bigger place when I move to Washington DC." said Olivia

"Morgan renovates houses and apartments during his free time so he could help me find a house. Maybe with sleeping with each other we can do a trial basis until you move to Washington DC with me." said Spencer

"I'd like that. And since I am not leaving you by yourself today, would you want me to sleep at your apartment again?" asked Olivia

"Yeah." said Spencer sheepishly

For the rest of the day, Spencer and Olivia spent hours watching Dr. Who and Star Trek. And when they were getting tired, they went to Spencer's apartment so they could sleep. Spencer realized that it was the second best night sleep ever since he didn't have any of his nightly nightmares.


	6. Trip to Vegas Part One

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

A/N: I could picture Spencer and Olivia singing along to the radio while they head to Vegas. And Olivia will have Spencer sing along if he knows the words since one of her goals during his sabbatical is to have fun. And William Reid will appear in this chapter.

One week after Spencer had his first migraine since his sabbatical started, it was time to take a road trip for him to visit his mother. Spencer and Olivia were packing their bags to go to Vegas for two nights and three days.

"You excited about meeting my mom?" asked Spencer who was zipping up his luggage

"Yeah. From what you told me about her, she seems like an amazing woman despite her illness." said Olivia who was zipping up her luggage. Then she thought about something. "Even though you are not in contact with your father, are you going to call him and tell him that you are in town for about two days?" asked Olivia

"I will think about it. You already know why he left my mom and I. On the day I reunited with him, he asked me if I was in town for work, but this time it's a mini vacation." said Spencer

"But he apologized and told you that if you are in town to visit your mom you can call him." said Olivia who remembered talking about William Reid

"You really want to meet him?" asked Spencer

"Does your father know that you are taking a sabbatical? You said that he is keeping tabs on you online. And if we decide to eventually have children, your parents will be the only surviving grandparents." said Olivia

Spencer knows that Olivia wants to have children someday. But with how his father walked out on him and his mom, he is afraid that he would turn out like his dad.

"I will think about it." said Spencer who knew that Olivia won their conversation "You ready to go? We have about a four hour road trip." said Spencer

"Yeah I am. Let's stop at a gas station first to fill up and get some snacks and coffee." said Olivia

Spencer and Olivia headed to his car and Spencer drove them to a gas station. Spencer filled his car with gas and they went inside to get snacks and coffee while paying for the gas. When Spencer got on the highway that will lead to Las Vegas, he looked at Olivia.

"You can turn on the radio if you want." said Spencer

"I was hoping that you would allow me to turn on some music." said Olivia who was smiling at the memory of her and Spencer singing while they cooked supper together the other day. They even danced in the kitchen. "What is your preference, because I feel like singing?" asked Olivia

"You saw the play list on my Ipod, so you know the type of music I like." said Spencer

Olivia found a station that will work for the both of them, and when there was a song that Olivia knew, she started singing right away. There were songs that Spencer knew the words too, so he sang along. During one song, Olivia pulled out her cell phone and made a video of Spencer singing. And when Spencer was done singing, Olivia looked at him.

"I think we need to email this video I made of you singing to Hotch." smirked Olivia

"He would use that as blackmail material. There was one time that my teammates and me went out to sing karaoke, and Hotch stayed in the audience and filmed us." said Spencer

"He needs to hear you sing a solo." said Olivia

"He will ask if I am going to join a boy band instead of coming back to the BAU. He asked me once if I joined a boy band because I walked in to briefing late and my hair was short, but longer than I have now." said Spencer

"I think I saw that photo." said Olivia

After two hours of driving, Spencer pulled up at a rest stop.

"Let's take a break so I can stretch my legs. I rarely drive to work since I take the train, and my teammates usually don't let me drive." said Spencer who unbuckled himself

"I think you are a great driver." said Olivia

"Thanks." said Spencer as they headed inside the rest stop so they could use the bathroom and walk around.

"Since we are halfway to Vegas, you want to call your father now?" asked Olivia

"I have my dad's number." said Spencer who remembered asking Hotch for William Reid's number since he knew that Hotch wrote it down in his personal file just in case of bad news.

"I will be right by your side." said Olivia

Spencer took a deep breath and pulled out his cellphone to call his father.

"William Reid speaking." said William

"Um hi dad." said Spencer

"Spencer, I see that you got my number." said a confused William but he thought that with his son working for the FBI he is able to track him down.

"My boss actually wrote down your number in my personal file after I located you just in case of bad news." said Spencer

"Why are you calling?" asked William who was glad to hear his son's voice

"I am going to visit mom since I am on vacation and I thought that we should see each other. And I have someone that I want you to meet." said Spencer

"When are you coming to Vegas?" asked William who is interested in who his son is bringing

"I will be arriving in Vegas in about two hours, and I haven't reserved a hotel yet." said Spencer

"I have a guest room that you can stay in." said William and he added on "Who is coming with you to Vegas?" asked William

"I have a girlfriend and she is going to meet mom. Her parents are dead and she insists that she meets you." said Spencer

"I would love to meet your girlfriend, and you guys can stay at my place." said William with a smile glad that his son wants to introduce him to his girlfriend

"Well, my girlfriend and I are going to get back on the road and we should be arriving in about two and a half hours." said Spencer

"I will get the guest room set up. And I assume that you got my address?" asked William

"My boss wrote down your address too since he needed your current location." said Spencer

"I will let you get off the phone so you can get on the road with your girl." said William

"I will see you in a few hours." said Spencer

"Bye." said William who hung up

Spencer looked at Olivia

"My dad says that we can stay with him which is better than staying in a hotel where Garcia could track me down." said a smirking Spencer

Olivia smirked at her boyfriend.

"You sure like to be sneaky around them." said Olivia

"I just want to keep you to myself for awhile. because when JJ and Garcia find out about you, they will never let me have you to myself." said Spencer as he opened up the passenger door for Olivia "Ready to hit the road?" asked Spencer

"Yes I am." said Olivia who got into the car and buckled up

Spencer started the car and got them back onto the highway. When they got on the highway, he looked at her.

"Want to play some music again?" asked Spencer

"What about Billy Joel?" asked Olivia who pulled out a few Bill Joel CDs out of her purse

"Like the song The Piano Man?" asked Spencer

"Yeah that song is on these CDs." said Olivia

"Please put it in." said Spencer

Olivia put in a Billy Joel CD and put on the song The Piano Man and she and Spencer started singing along to the song. When it was over, they sang to more Billy Joel songs.

When they were taking a break from singing, Spencer looked at the road sign and saw that they had about 30 more minutes on the road.

"Welcome to Las Vegas, Nevada. One of the cities where I am banned from casinos." said Spencer

"How much farther from your dad's house?" asked Olivia

Spencer went through a mental map in his head.

"We are 20 minutes away from my dad's house." said Spencer

"Good." said Olivia

20 minutes later, they pulled up at William Reid's house and exited their car. William Reid came outside to greet them, and saw that Spencer had his hair cut short and his hair was buzzed in the sides and the back, and the top was about a centimeter long. And he was able to tell that his son gained weight.

"Spencer, I am glad that you made it here safely." said William who walked up to Spencer and he looked at the young woman who was wearing jeans and a pink blouse. Now who is this nice looking young lady?" said William

"Um dad, I want to introduce you to my girlfriend Dr. Olivia Hartford." said Spencer

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Reid." said Olivia who shook William's hand

William was impressed by Olivia's Doctor title and wondered what she is a doctor in.

"A PhD or MD?" asked William who thought that his son snagged an intelligent and beautiful woman

"I have a PhD in Mathematics like your son." said Olivia

"How old are you?" asked William

"27. And I have an IQ of 155." said Olivia

"Please call me William." said William who is already liking Olivia

"Please call me Olivia, only my students call me Dr. Hartford." said Olivia

William looked at his son and his girlfriend and he thought that they looked tired since they have been on the road and he saw that their car had California plates, and wondered what is his son doing in California. But he thought that over the past two weeks, his son hasn't been mentioned in any articles about current BAU cases. He thought that Olivia lives in DC like his son.

"You two must be exhausted from a long drive. Where did you two drive here from?" asked William who decided to help his son grab bags from the trunk.

"Pasadena, California." said Spencer

"What were you doing in Pasadena, because you work for the BAU?" asked William who ushered Spencer and Olivia inside and motioned them to sit down while he got them coffee

"I am taking a sabbatical and teaching at Caltech for the summer. My team lost a teammate in March. And the unit I work for at the FBI faced budget cuts, so I asked to take a sabbatical so I can teach at Caltech for the summer. Since I was asked if I want to stay in the BAU or leave the BAU, I chose a sabbatical." said Spencer

"A teammate died?" asked William

"If you read about the hostage situation I was part of in October of 2008, the agent who was undercover with me is the one that recently died." said Spencer sadly

William decided to change the subject back to his son's sabbatical.

"How long is your sabbatical?" asked William

"I return to the BAU in September and Olivia is moving to Washington DC with me." said Spencer

"Olivia you teach at Caltech?" asked William

"Yes I do. But in September, I will be teaching at Georgetown University in Washington DC." said Olivia

"How long have you two been dating?" asked William

"Two weeks." said Spencer and he decided to add on. "Mom already knows about Olivia since I told her about her, and mom wants to meet her. And my unit chief knows about her since he is calling me for updates on my sabbatical." said Spencer

"Does your mom know that you are in town?" asked William

"She knows that I am coming, and she told me to come the day after I arrive in Vegas since she knows that I am driving to Vegas from Pasadena." said Spencer

"You two must be starving. Would you like to freshen up and change, and then we will go out to eat?" asked William who thought that he should take his son and Olivia to one of his favorite restaurants where dressing nicely is required

"That would be nice dad." said Spencer who picked up his and Olivia's bags and he decided to ask how they should dress. "Where are you planning on taking us?" asked Spencer

"Dress nicely, and a tie is optional." said William

Spencer and Olivia were glad that they brought some nice clothes just in case they go to a restaurant that requires dressing up.

"OK, where is the guest room?" asked Spencer

"The guest room is down the hall and the door is open. And I put some towels in the guest bathroom." said William

Spencer nodded and he and Olivia went to freshen up. Spencer put on some slacks, a light blue dress shirt, and he grabbed his black tie and Olivia grabbed it when she walked out of the bathroom in a light blue dress.

"You don't need a tie, you look fine the way you are dressed Spencer." said Olivia

"I was going to put on a suit jacket." said Spencer who took his matching suit jacket out of his bag

"You can wear your suit jacket." said Olivia who was putting her long brown hair into a ponytail and she walked up to his boyfriend and unbuttoned the first few buttons of his dress shirt. "Please leave the first few buttons on your dress shirt undone." said Olivia

"Fine." said Spencer and he and Olivia walked out of the guest room and met William in the living room

"You two look nice." said William who was wearing dress pants, a white dress shirt, and a gray tie and he looked at his son and his girlfriend "I got us a table at a nice Italian restaurant." said William

"Italian food sounds nice." said Olivia

"Come on let's get going, our reservation is in 30 minutes." said William who led them to his car.

At that moment Spencer's cellphone went off and he saw that it was Garcia.

"Hang on for a minute." said Spencer who answered his phone and put one finger in his ear that his phone wasn't against and William and Olivia headed to William's car

"What's up Garcia?" asked Spencer

"I wanted to know if you made it to Las Vegas safely. Since you forbade me to track your phone." said Garcia

"Yeah I did. I ran into my father, and he invited me to stay with him instead of in a hotel." said Spencer

"That's great that you are going to stay with your dad. I thought that you would be staying at your aunt's or at your mom's hospital." said Garcia

"I thought that it would nice to say hi to my dad. I have to go since he is taking me out to eat, since I had a four hour long drive." said Spencer

"I will let you go so you can catch up with your dad." said Garcia who didn't know about Olivia yet

"Bye." said Spencer who hung up and he headed to his father's car and got into the passenger seat.

"Sorry that was Garcia, she wanted to know if I made it to Vegas safely." said Spencer

"When I met Agent Morgan and Agent Rossi, I saw that they are protective of you." said William who started his car and they started heading to the restaurant

"I am the youngest on my team. And with my unit chief being reassigned for an overseas task force while I take a four month long sabbatical, my teammates are worried about me." said Spencer

William thought that he saw his son was walking with a slight limp when he was getting out of the driver's seat, and he assumed that it was from driving for four hours.

"Why were you limping Spencer?" asked William

Spencer knew that he should tell the truth because the last time he saw his mom was when he was walking with a cane.

"I got shot in the knee in the line of duty back in 2009. I had to have two surgeries and spent a few months on crutches." said Spencer

William was shocked that his son got shot, but he didn't read about that online, and he thought about hearing about an ex-wife of a BAU member was killed by the Boston Reaper.

"You look like you gained weight since the last time I saw you." said William who remembered that his son looked much thinner back in 2008.

"Perks of physical therapy. I became one of Rossi's pet projects during that time and he cooked my meals for me. And I actually gained some muscle while hobbling around on crutches." said Spencer

"I agree with you with how all that physical therapy helped you." said William who pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant.

A/N: Part two will include Spencer, his father, and Olivia eating dinner together.


	7. Trip to Vegas Part Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

 _A/N: I am going to have it that the chapters that deals with Spencer's sabbatical will be longer than 10 parts, because the trip to Vegas will be three parts long._

 _This takes place right after the ending of chapter 6. Next chapter will include Olivia meeting Diana Reid._

Spencer, his father, and Olivia were guided to their table. They ordered their beverages, and while they were waiting for their drinks, William looked at Spencer.

"How long is your stay in Vegas?" asked William

"We are in Vegas for two nights. We both have classes to teach on Monday." said Spencer

"Are you going to spend the entire day with your mom tomorrow?" asked William

"First I am going to talk to her doctor and make sure that she isn't having an episode." said Spencer

"Good idea." said William and he thought about the last time he talked to Diana "Would you mind if I join you two to visit with Diana?" asked William

"Sure." said Spencer

The waiter came with their drinks, and Spencer, Olivia, and William ordered their meals. They were told that it would be about 30 minutes before their food came. Spencer eyed the dance floor and saw couples slow dancing. He looked at Olivia.

"Olivia, would you like to dance?" asked Spencer

"Sure." said Olivia

Spencer led Olivia to the dance floor. William watched the young couple slow dance in awe, and remembered himself dancing with Diana.

On the dance floor, Spencer was leading Olivia in a slow dance. He looked at her while he slowly spun her around.

"Olivia, you look beautiful tonight." said Spencer

"Spencer, you look handsome." said Olivia

"I think my teammates back in Virginia will be shocked at how I am spending my sabbatical." said Spencer

"They were thinking that you would mainly teach your students, have your yourself buried in textbooks, and planning your lessons, but not finding a girlfriend." smirked Olivia

"Hotch told me that I needed to enjoy myself during my sabbatical too. And he is glad that I am enjoying myself because he told me that you are good for me." said Spencer who spun his girlfriend around again.

"Ready to go join your dad at the table again?" asked Olivia

"Yeah, our food will be here in about five minutes." said Spencer while leading Olivia back to their table

William saw that his son was back with Olivia.

"You two make a sweet couple. I am glad that you decided to introduce Olivia to me Spencer." said William

"Spencer and I have been talking about if we are going to plan to have kids in the future. And with my parents being dead, you and Diana will be the only surviving grandparents." said Olivia

"I hope that you two get married first before you give me grandchildren." said William

"My parents were like that too, about marriage first then children." said Olivia

"So you were raised a Catholic?" asked William

"Yes I was, but I stopped going to Mass after my parents died." said Olivia

"I took Spencer to Mass every Sunday before I walked out on him and Diana. I don't know if my son continued going or not." said William while he looked at his son

"I stopped going after you left. But when I joined the FBI, I did go to Mass a few times. And I still occasionally go. But with all the stress I have been dealing with because of my job, I haven't had time to go." said Spencer

Olivia looked at Spencer.

"You know that there is a Catholic church not far from Caltech." said Olivia

"I know that. But maybe next weekend we can go." said Spencer and he looked at his father "Do you still occasionally go?" asked Spencer

"I started going again in 2008. If you two have time on Sunday morning, you can join me before you hit the road." said William

"The same parish we went to?" asked Spencer who remembered that the priest would quiz him on the Bible since he memorized it when he was three years old.

"Yes, and some of the staff members ask me if I heard from you. Because you always impressed them with having the Bible memorized." said William

"I consider myself a man of science, but sometimes I believe in faith because of my job." said Spencer who was thinking about the Hankel case and he had faith in Hotch figuring out his cemetery clue.

At that moment the waiter came with their food and they started eating right away. William looked at his son.

"What is it like living in Washington DC?" asked William

"I actually enjoy living in the national capitol even though I have to take about two subways and the Virginia Railway Express to get to Quantico which takes over 50 minutes." said Spencer

"You actually take the train to work?" asked William

"I do have mom's car, but I don't want to leave it at Quantico for a few days when I am on a case. And I do have coworkers who offer to give me a ride, which happened while I was on crutches." said Spencer

"But what do you like about Washington DC?" asked William

"I never get bored there because of the National Archives and the Smithsonium museums that I take my godson and my unit chief's son to." said Spencer

Olivia looked at William.

"William, would you tell me about some activities you did with Spencer when he was a child?" asked Olivia

"I tried to get my son to play t-ball." said William

"My coworker Morgan has been trying to get me to join the bureau softball team." said Spencer

"The FBI has sport teams?" asked William who was impressed

"The FBI wants to encourage their field agents to stay fit, and sometimes the games will be fundraisers for organizations." said Spencer

"What about other sports teams does the FBI has?" asked William

"They have a basketball team, but I prefer basketball over baseball." said Spencer with a shrug

"Why basketball?" asked William

"High school became easier when I helped coach my high school basketball team, and Morgan doesn't know that. Even though I participated in the FBI's basketball pool and he doesn't know that I understand basketball more than baseball." smirked Spencer

"What else did you do with Spencer?" asked Olivia

"Trips to the desert at night to go stargazing." said William

"I grew up near the desert too William, and I love stargazing." said Olivia

"How about tomorrow night we go to the desert and I bring my telescope along?" asked William

"You still have your telescope?" asked Spencer

"Yes I do." said William

Spencer looked at Olivia.

"The next time we come here, we should go to Lake Mead since we are coming to Vegas twice a month until it's time for me to go back to the BAU." said Spencer

William was surprised that his son will be coming to Vegas twice a month during his sabbatical. So he knew that he could use the next few months to reconnect with his son and possibly go see his son in Pasadena.

"You remember the trips I took you on to Lake Mead?" asked William

"Yeah. That was where you taught me how to swim." said Spencer

"And for the 4th of July, Spencer is going to take me to Washington DC since he needs to stop at home to get more clothes and books." said Olivia

A waiter came with their bill, and William pulled out his credit card and handed it to the waiter. A short while later they walked out of the restaurant. It was getting dark out, and William looked at his son and Olivia.

"Should we take a walk?" asked William

"That would be nice." said Spencer who was holding Olivia's hand

Spencer, Olivia, and William were walking along the strip and Spencer was holding Olivia's hand. They were walking and talking for about 15 minutes when William saw his son yawn.

"You two had a long drive, so let's head back to my house." said William

"That would be great dad." said Spencer

Spencer, Olivia, and William headed back to Willaim's house and headed right to bed. Spencer and Olivia were laying side by side and Olivia looked at Spencer.

"Glad that I convinced you that you should talk to your dad?" asked Olivia

"Yeah. Dad and I have been talking about my first 10 years. And I found out that we have a bunch of things in common." said Spencer

"I noticed that you have your dad's eye color and hair color." said Olivia

"That is what my mom said. And I have her facial features." said Spencer

"I can't wait to meet your mom in the morning." said Olivia

"My mom will love you." said Spencer

Spencer and Olivia fell asleep.


	8. Trip to Vegas Part Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

Spencer got up at 8 AM and noticed that he and Olivia are in his father's guest bedroom. He put on his glasses and smelled food in the kitchen. So he got up and headed to the kitchen where he saw his dad making breakfast.

"Morning dad." said Spencer who saw that his dad made coffee

"Morning Spencer, how did you sleep?" asked William who put a plate of eggs and bacon in front of his son "I remember that you like eating eggs and bacon for breakfast before I left." said William

"For the past two weeks, I got to sleep in since I always wake up around 5 AM because of taking the train to work." said Spencer who started eating his breakfast

"Is Olivia still sleeping?" asked William

"Yeah she is, but I can go wake her up." said Spencer

"You don't need to Spencer, I smelled breakfast cooking." said Olivia who walked into the kitchen

"How did you sleep Olivia?" asked William who put some breakfast in front of her

"Pretty good." she said

"So you still coming with us to see my mom today?" asked Spencer

"Yeah. But are you going to call your mom's doctors first?" asked William

"Yeah. Because there has been a few times I have tried to visit her, and she would be having an episode." said Spencer

"You mean when she is Professor Reid?" asked William

"Yeah. I had to have her brought to the BAU once, and she had an episode. At least she had her calm episode where she was Professor Reid. And a few of my teammates actually joined me to listen the lecture before I had to bring my mom back to Vegas." said Spencer

"Call your mom's doctors when you are done eating." said William

Spencer, Olivia, and William continued eating breakfast and when they were done eating, Olivia offered to do the dishes while Spencer called Dr. Norman.

"Dr. Norman." said Dr. Norman

"Hey Dr. Norman." said Spencer

"How is it going Dr. Reid?" asked Dr. Norman

"I am currently in Vegas because I am on a sabbatical. I am hoping to come visit my mom today, and I will be bringing my dad and my girlfriend." said Spencer

"Your dad has come and seen your mom a few times since 2008, and is your girlfriend aware of your mother's condition?" asked Dr. Norman

"Yes she is." said Spencer

"Then I don't see why not." said Dr. Norman

"Is my mom lucid?" asked Spencer

"Yes she is, because she is excited about you coming to visit." said Dr. Norman

"Then I will be coming with my dad and girlfriend in two hours." said Spencer

"I will be waiting in the lobby for you." said Dr. Norman who hung up

Spencer looked at his dad who was coming into the living room dressed in khakis and a dress shirt.

"So is your mom lucid?" asked William

"Yes she is, and Dr. Norman told me that she is excited about me coming to visit." said Spencer

"Why don't you go take a shower and get dressed." said William who noticed that his son was in cotton pajama pants and an FBI t-shirt.

"Yeah I should." said Spencer and Olivia came out of the guest bathroom dressed in a purple sun dress and had her light brown hair in a french braid down her back.

"Shower is open Spencer." said Olivia

Spencer kissed his girlfriend, then got his clothing and got into the shower. Five minutes later, he was getting dressed in khakis and a polo shirt. And he decided to wear his glasses instead of his contact lenses. After he was ready for the day, he met up with his dad and Olivia in the living room.

"I see that you still wear glasses." said William

"My prescription is a bit stronger than it was when I was 10. I do a lot of reading for the FBI when it comes to case files. And Hotch has no problem with me wearing my glasses in the field as long as I have a spare pair." said Spencer

"Just in case a pair breaks?" asked William

"Yeah. Are we ready to go?" asked Spencer

"Yeah we are." said William

"And should we check mom out of the hospital and take her out to Binions?" asked Spencer

"Your mom still loves that restaurant?" asked William

"Yeah she does." said Spencer

"Should we take my car?" asked William

"Sure." said Spencer

Spencer, William, and Olivia got into William's car and drove to Bennington Sanitarium. When they walked inside, Dr. Norman was out in the lobby waiting for them.

"It's nice to see you Dr. Reid." said Dr. Norman who shook Spencer's hand

"I am taking a sabbatical from the FBI and teaching at Caltech where I went to college, so you will be seeing me twice a month." said Spencer

"William, it's nice to see you again." said Dr. Norman

"Likewise, Dr. Norman." said William

Dr. Norman looked at Olivia and he knew that Dr. Reid has a girlfriend because Diana was talking about her son having a girlfriend.

"Now you must be Dr. Olivia Hartford, Diana has been telling me about her son having a girlfriend." said Dr. Norman who shook Olivia's hand

"It's an honor to meet the doctor who is treating my boyfriend's mother." said Olivia

Spencer looked at Dr. Norman.

"Dr. Norman, where is my mother right now?" asked Spencer

"She is currently outside in the garden." said Dr. Norman

"Makes sense, because she loves early June weather." said Spencer

"You remember where the garden is, and your mom is so excited that you are able to come and see her despite your hours. Even though I had to remind her that you are taking a sabbatical. Dr. Reid, I am hoping to talk to you about adjusting your mother's medication." said Dr. Norman

"After I visit with my mom for a bit I will talk to you about her. I am hoping that I can take her out to eat." said Spencer

"Signing her out of the sanitarium won't be a bad idea, but a nurse can accompany you guys." said Dr. Norman and he looked at the clock "Now I have to go check on other patients. If you have any questions, you can find me." said Dr. Norman

Spencer led his father and Olivia to the garden and saw his mother sitting at a small table reading a book. He looked at his father and Olivia.

"I will approach her first." whispered Spencer

"Go ahead Spencer." said William

Spencer walked towards his mother and when he was about four feet away from her, Diana didn't look up from her book.

"Hi mom." said Spencer

Diana looked up from her book and saw her 29 year old son standing a few feet away from her. She looked at her son who was wearing khakis and a polo shirt. She could tell that he gained some much needed weight and that his hair was cut extremely short. She saw that the sides and back was buzzed and the top was about a centimeter long, and she thought that that hair cut suits him well.

"Spencer!" said Diana who got up to give her son a hug

"I missed you mom." said Spencer who hugged his mother back and pecked her on the cheek

"You gained some much needed weight, and I love your short hair." said Diana

"Olivia has been feeding me." said Spencer

Diana looked around to see if Spencer brought his girlfriend.

"Where's Dr. Hartford?" asked Diana

"I asked her to wait with my dad. Olivia and I are staying at my dad's." said Spencer

"You are talking to your dad?" asked Diana

"Olivia encouraged me to call him since she wanted to meet him." said Spencer

"I want to meet your girlfriend." said Diana

Spencer looked at where Olivia was waiting with his father and motioned for them to come on over. A minute later, William and Olivia were by him and his mom.

"Now mom, I would like to introduce you to my girlfriend Dr. Olivia Hartford." said Spencer with a smile

Diana looked at Olivia and she thought that Olivia is beautiful.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Olivia, you are much prettier than what my son described you." said Diana

"Thank you Mrs. Reid." said Olivia

"Please call me Diana, you are taking good care of my son since you got him to gain some weight." said Diana

"I can really cook, and Spencer cooks meals with me." said Olivia

"And you are really going to move to Washington DC with my son?" asked Diana

"I will be teaching at Georgetown University in two months Diana." said Olivia

Spencer looked at his mom.

"Mom, Olivia and I are going to get you something to drink." said Spencer

"Go ahead you two." said Diana

Diana looked at William after she saw that their son was out of ear shot.

"Nice to see you again William." said Diana

"Spencer wanted to introduce me to his girlfriend and I couldn't resist asking them to stay with me instead of at a hotel." said William

"What do you think of Olivia?" asked Diana

"I like her, and I think she is the right woman for our son." said William

"Maybe now Spencer can give us grandchildren because they will have cute babies together." said Diana

"But I prefer that they marry first, and they have only known each other for two weeks." said William

"I agree with marriage first." said Diana

A few minutes later, Spencer and Olivia returned with four bottles of water. He handed two bottles to his mom and dad. And Diana looked at Olivia.

"Now Olivia, please tell me about what types of books that you like to read." said Diana

Olivia grinned and the four adults spent an hour talking about the books they recently read. When it was time for lunch Spencer looked at his mom.

"Mom, would you like to go out to eat with dad, Olivia, and me?" asked Spencer

"Binions?" asked Diana

"Yeah, and we can have some chicken fried lobster." said Spencer

"Then I will go with you guys." said Diana

"A nurse will be coming with us though." said Spencer

"I don't think I need one." said Diana

"It's up to Dr. Norman though." said Spencer who walked away to find Dr. Norman.

Five minutes later Diana was leaving the hospital with Spencer, Olivia, and William. While at Binions, Diana was telling Olivia what Spencer was like growing up. She looked at Olivia.

"The next time I see you, I will have to show you pictures of Spencer growing up." said Diana

"I have a photo album too." said William

"Why not show me when we get back to the hospital." said Olivia

"That's a great idea." said Diana

An hour later, Diana was showing Olivia baby pictures of Spencer. And Olivia looked at Spencer who was blushing.

"You were so cute as a baby." cooed Olivia

"And I think you two will make cute grandchildren for me." said Diana

Spencer became flustered.

"Mom, I have only known Olivia for two weeks. We talked about wanting kids, but we need to wait." said a flustered Spencer

"Well I am not getting any younger, but I can wait since I made you promise that you won't give me grandchildren until you get married first." huffed Diana

When it was time for Spencer, William, and Olivia to leave, Spencer said goodbye to his mother privately.

"I will see you in two weeks mom." said Spencer

"You better bring Olivia the next time you see me because I like her."

"I'm glad you like her." said Spencer

"Olivia makes you happy and she will balance out the horrors of your job." said Diana

"She has made me happy." said Spencer

"Spencer, I have to go rest. So you should get going." said Diana

"I love you mom." said Spencer

"I love you too Spencer." said Diana

Spencer, Olivia, and William left the hospital and went out to eat for supper.

The next day, Spencer and Olivia went to Mass with William. Some of the employees were glad to see Spencer again and they were glad to see him grown up. After Mass and having lunch with William, Spencer drove himself and Olivia back to Pasadena.

A/N: The next chapter will take place a month later around the 4th of July. And Spencer will be taking Olivia with him to see his BAU family.


	9. Surprise Visit Home Part One: BAU Family

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

Olivia paid for hers and Spencer's plane tickets for their flight to Washington DC. And a few days later, they were on a plane to Washington DC. Spencer looked at Olivia who was sitting next to him looking out the window.

"Excited to see Washington DC since you have never been there before?" asked Spencer

"Yeah. Do any of your teammates know that you are coming?" asked Olivia

"Nope. We made sure to cover our tracks." smirked Spencer

Olivia thought that it was funny that her boyfriend has kept her a secret from JJ, Morgan, Rossi, and Garcia for almost two months.

"When we land, where should we go first. Your apartment or the BAU?" asked Olivia with mischief showing in her eyes

"How about my apartment so we can take drop off our bags and grab my car." said Spencer

A few hours later, they landed and got a cab and drove to Spencer's apartment.

When they arrived at Spencer's apartment

"This is my apartment, and there is no elevator." said Spencer who was unlocking the door to apartment 23. "Please feel free look around." he said

Olivia stepped into Spencer's apartment and set down her luggage. She looked around the living room admiring the leather couches and she noticed the built in book shelves with books filling them. She admired the chess table by the window. Spencer looked at Olivia who was admiring the chess board.

"You play chess?" asked Spencer

"My father taught me." said Olivia who continued looking around the apartment and liking what she saw

"I like your apartment Spencer. It suits you well." said Olivia

"Thanks." said Spencer who was putting his and Olivia's bags in his bedroom. Then he went to the linen closet and grabbed some clean sheets so when he and Olivia get home, he can change the sheets since he knew that they haven't been washed.

"I actually like your furniture. When I move in with you here, we should keep your apartment the way it is." said Olivia who was admiring the furniture

"All this furniture was from my childhood home. It was put into storage when I was in the academy. Eventually I am thinking about getting a house since this is a one bedroom and one bathroom apartment." said Spencer

"I agree that eventually a house will be good." said Olivia

"And Morgan renovates houses." said Spencer

"I think he will help us find a house." said Olivia

Spencer looked at the clock and saw that it was noon.

"Ready to head to the BAU?" asked Spencer

"Yeah." said Olivia

"I think you will like my car." said Spencer while they locked up his apartment and headed downstairs to the parking lot where his car was.

Olivia looked at Spencer's car and she loved it.

"Nice car, I can tell that it's a classic." said Olivia

"I am glad you like it. It belonged to my mom and I drove it here from California when I got accepted into the FBI National Academy. Let's head over to where I work. It's about an hour long drive." said Spencer

On the way to Quantico, Spencer pointed out sites of Washington DC. When they arrived at BAU headquarters, Olivia was impressed.

"This is where you work?" asked Olivia

"Yeah." said Spencer who parked his car "Come on, I can get you a pass really quick."

Spencer and Olivia walked inside the main entrance and Spencer asked for a visitor's pass and that the clerk keep his arrival a secret since his teammates don't know that he is visiting. Olivia signed the paperwork and Spencer took her to the elevators.

When they arrived on the sixth floor, Spencer saw that his teammates were in the conference room debriefing.

"Olivia, I am going to do the element of surprise on them." said Spencer with a smirk on his face

"Spencer, can you point me the woman's restroom?" asked Olivia

"Right over there." said Spencer

Olivia nodded and headed to the restroom while her boyfriend headed to the conference room quietly and listened to what was being said. He was glad that he hadn't been spotted yet so he spoke up.

"I think you guys got that wrong." said Spencer who walked into the doorway

Four sets of eyes turned around and saw their resident genius standing in the doorway smirking at them. They all got out of their seats and rushed to hug him.

"What are you doing here kid? You're suppose to be in California." said Rossi who hugged him

"I needed to come home and pick up a couple of things. And I decided to come home for the 4th of July." said Spencer who was returning hugs

Garcia lightly slapped Reid on the arm

"You are so sneaky since you didn't even tell us that you were coming home to visit." said Garcia

"I had a little bit of help to make my trip home a surprise." said Spencer who saw his girlfriend coming towards him in the conference room.

Morgan, JJ, Rossi, and Garcia looked in the direction he was looking and they saw a young woman coming towards them and noticed the visitor's pass so she got through security.

"Who is that girl?" asked Garcia and she thought that the young woman looked a few years younger than Reid and wondered if she should go into matchmaker mode. But when she saw Reid smiling at the young woman she thought to herself _that sneaky bastard._

"My girlfriend." said Spencer when Olivia came over to them and he wrapped an arm around her

Everyone was shocked since Spencer never told them about her. Morgan and Rossi were shocked at how beautiful Spencer's girlfriend is.

"YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME!" yelled Garcia but she was happy for Spencer for getting a girlfriend all on his own.

"I just wanted to keep her to myself for awhile." said Spencer

"What is your name?" asked Rossi

"My name is Olivia, I've heard so much about you guys." said Olivia

Garcia spoke up first.

"Penelope Garcia." said Garcia

Morgan spoke up next

"Derek Morgan, but please call me Derek." said Morgan who shook Olivia's hand and he looked at Reid "I wish that I knew about you getting a girlfriend." said Morgan

"Morgan is the ladies man of the group. And he tries to constantly set me up and playing his wing-man." said Spencer with a smirk

"That is enough smart-ass." said Morgan who lightly cuffed Reid on the head

"Oww! JJ, Morgan just hit me." whined Spencer while Olivia was laughing at the brotherly antics that Morgan and Reid were performing in front of her

"Boys behave or I will have to ground you both." said JJ who was smiling

"You said that back in 2007 JJ." said Spencer who was laughing

Everyone was glad to see Reid laughing again.

"David Rossi but please call me Dave." said Rossi

Olivia looked at JJ.

"Jennifer Jearau, but please call me JJ." said JJ

Garcia decided to bring up Hotch

"Our boss is currently over seas." said Garcia

What Olivia will say next will make Garcia livid.

"I actually met him when he came to visit Spencer for a day." said Olivia

Morgan, JJ, and Rossi were amused at how Hotch kept one of the updates he got about Reid a secret, but they knew that Spencer is going to face the wrath of Garcia.

"HOTCH KNEW!" yelled Garcia and she was mad that Hotch and Reid kept Spencer's girlfriend a secret from her "REID, YOU AND HOTCH REALLY KNOW HOW TO BE SO SNEAKY TOGETHER." yelled Garcia

Rossi started chuckling because he's seen how both Hotch and Reid can be with keeping secrets.

"I was dating Olivia for a week already when Hotch came to see me. Now we have been dating for almost 42 days. And she has already met my mom and dad in Las Vegas when I went to visit my mom." said Spencer

"That long kid?" asked Morgan who was impressed that Reid got a girlfriend and the relationship is lasting. And he was glad that Reid is in contact with his father so he knows that Olivia has a good influence on his adoptive little brother.

"Yep, we met at a coffee shop by the apartment that Caltech got for me. And Olivia actually lives in the same apartment building as me." said Spencer who leaned against a desk and crossed his arms and his teammates took a look at his appearance.

"You look like you gained some weight kid." said Rossi who noticed how healthy Reid looks

"Olivia is a great cook, and she and I cook our meals together." smirked Spencer

"Out of you, Morgan, and Garcia when it comes to cooking, I tolerate you in the kitchen with me kid and JJ too since she is a mother." said Rossi

"That's because I had to learn at an early age which was a good thing." said Spencer

"And you don't look very pale anymore." said Morgan

"Hotch wanted me to not spend all my time at Caltech or inside my apartment planning my classes. And Olivia and I would go on daily walks, and we would spend a lot of time outdoors." said Spencer

"Olivia, what do you do?" asked JJ

"I teach mathematics at Caltech, but this September I will be teaching at Georgetown University." said Olivia

"So you are moving to Washington DC this September?" asked Garcia who was glad that she will get to know Olivia better because she already likes her

"Spencer invited me to live with him in his apartment when it's time for him to come back to Washington DC." said Olivia

Morgan looked at Reid and was shocked.

"Will you be ready for that kid?" asked Morgan

"Olivia and I will be dating for over three months by then. And we already fell asleep on the couch together watching movies. Plus she slept with me when I had my first migraine since I started my sabbatical." said Spencer

"How many migraines have you had since your sabbatical started?" asked a concerned Rossi

"Only one and it happened the night after Hotch came to see me in Pasadena. And it only lasted for a few hours." said Spencer

"Spencer called me at 4 AM saying that he had a migraine, and he told me that he didn't want to be alone so I went up to his apartment right away since I had a key. He asked me to stay with him and I fell asleep in his bed when I knew that he was asleep." said Olivia

"And that was the first time I told her that I love her." said Spencer with a smile

"At least one migraine that lasts for a few hours is much better than one that last for days." said Morgan who knew that Olivia helped Reid's migraines stop.

"Do you guys have a case?" asked Reid

"And since you are on vacation kid, you should get going since we have to go back to work. We were going through possible cases to leave for on Tuesday since I got us time off because of the 4th of July." said Morgan

"We are leaving for Pasadena on Tuesday." said Spencer

"And we are actually going to drive there in Spencer's car since there are no classes next week at all. And we will be using Spencer's car to bring my stuff with us." said Olivia

"So what are you two going to do now?" asked Garcia

"I think we are going to head to my apartment. We were there to drop off our bags and pick up my car before coming here." said Reid

"We should all go out for dinner tonight and Will and Henry can come along." said Garcia

"I will call Jessica and ask her and Jack to come along." said Spencer

"You keeping in contact with Jack?" asked Rossi

"Hotch asked me to since Jack misses me since I had to go across the country. And I have presents for Jack and Henry." said Spencer who knew that Jack and Henry will like the Caltech t-shirts he got them.

"You two should get going because we will be done at 5." said Morgan

"Dinner at 6?" asked Spencer

"That will work." said JJ and the others nodded in agreement

"And is Strauss back?" asked Spencer

"Yeah she is. You going to go say hi to her?" asked Rossi

"I bet she is wondering where I went since she was away when I left for my sabbatical." said Spencer

"She is in her office." said Rossi

"Come on Olivia." said Spencer who took a hold of Olivia's hand and led her to Strauss's office.

JJ, Garcia, Morgan, and Rossi looked at the young couple who was walking towards Strauss's office. They were glad that Spencer found someone so they went back to work.

Spencer knocked on Strauss's closed door and a few seconds later Strauss spoke up.

"Enter." said Strauss

Spencer opened up the door and he and Olivia walked into Strauss's office.

Strauss saw Dr. Reid enter her office holding hands with a young woman, and she noticed how happy he looks. So she can tell that he is having a great sabbatical in California. She could tell that he doesn't look so pale anymore, and that he gained some much needed weight. Plus she noticed how he stood up straight rather than slouching. And she wondered if the young woman holding hands with Dr. Reid is the reason why he looks so healthy and happy.

"Hello Chief Strauss." said Spencer with a smile

"Dr. Reid, it's been a few months since I last saw you. How is your sabbatical and who is this nice looking young lady with you?" asked Strauss who was glad to see her brightest agent again

"I would like to introduce you to my girlfriend, Dr. Olivia Hartford. She is a mathematics professor at Caltech and she will be teaching at Georgetown University this September." said Spencer

"I am glad that you are having a productive sabbatical. How long have you two been dating?" asked Strauss

"We met on May 20th and have been dating ever since." said Spencer with a smile

"Does Hotch and the rest of your team know about Dr. Hartford?" asked Strauss who knew that Spencer could change his ICE contact when he returns from his sabbatical.

"Hotch found out when he came to visit me before his reassignment, and the others just found out today." said Spencer with a smirk

"That is why I heard Miss Garcia yelling." said Strauss with a smile

"Garcia was mad that I kept Olivia a secret, but I wanted to keep her to myself for awhile." said Spencer sharing a smirk with Olivia

Strauss saw the look that Spencer gave Olivia, and she could tell that he is in love with her. And she knew that graduating high school and going to college at the age of 12 made it harder for Spencer to interact with people his own age.

"How old are you Dr. Hartford?" asked Strauss

"27 ma'am." said Olivia

"I actually read about some of the work you do at Caltech. You are an intelligent young woman and I don't blame Georgetown University for wanting to have you on their staff." said Strauss with a smile and she looked at Spencer "So Dr. Reid, what else have you been doing during your sabbatical instead of dating Olivia and teaching?" asked Strauss who was hoping that Dr. Reid went to visit his mom a few times.

"I am visiting both my parents twice a month, and Olivia convinced me to call my father because if we have children in the future, my parents will be the only surviving grandparents." said Spencer

"And I am making Spencer have some fun." said a smirking Olivia

"I am glad that you are enjoying yourself because I have been pestered by other higher ups about you using your built up vacation time. And you two make a nice couple since you look happy Dr. Reid." said Strauss

"I am happy. And I am glad that I met Olivia." said Spencer

"I will let you two go. It was nice meeting you Dr. Hartford, and I hope to see you again when Dr. Reid's sabbatical is over. And Dr. Reid, I hope I don't see you again until your first day back at work." said Strauss

"I will stay away from here until my first day back ma'am." said Spencer

"Before you return, you will need to take your shooting qualification and have a psych evaluation done." said Strauss

"I will get that done ma'am." said Spencer

"It was nice to see you again Dr. Reid." said Strauss who is glad that Spencer now has a girlfriend which will make it easier for him to take time off of work when he returns from his sabbatical since he barely takes vacation time.

Spencer and Olivia walked out of Strauss's office and Spencer looked at Olivia

"Come on Olivia, let's go to my apartment." said Spencer

An hour later, they were back at Spencer's apartment and Olivia was looking at Spencer's books while Spencer called Jessica on his cellphone instead of his land line.

"Hey Jessica." said Spencer

"How is your sabbatical Spencer?" asked Jessica who was at work while Jack was at a play date

"I am currently in Washington DC to visit my teammates for the fourth of July, and I will be going out to eat with my teammates, Will, and Henry and you and Jack are invited since I have to introduce you, Jack, Will, and Henry to my girlfriend." said Spencer

"Jack and I would love to meet you guys for dinner. And should Jack know that you are in town yet?" asked Jessica

"Don't tell him yet, and just say that you and him are meeting his adoptive aunts and uncles for dinner." said Spencer

"I think Jack will love that surprise. Where are you guys going out to eat?" asked Jessica

"At the usual restaurant where team dinners are held. My girlfriend and I are meeting the others at 6:15 since Garcia wants my girlfriend and I to show up late." said Spencer

"I will see you there, and I can't wait to meet the girl who caught your heart Spencer." said Jessica who was glad that Spencer is enjoying his sabbatical since she knew about his migraines since Hotch asked her to check in on Spencer when he called in sick because of a migraine.

"See you in a few hours." said Spencer and he hung up and looked at Olivia

"What would you like to do since we have a few hours?" asked Spencer

"Why not show me around your neighborhood." said Olivia who was looking out the window and saw a park nearby

"That would be a good idea." said Spencer who grabbed the t-shirts he got for Jack and Henry and placed them in his messenger bag. Then they left Spencer's apartment.

Spencer and Olivia walked around his neighborhood hand in hand and Spencer was pointing out his favorite places to go. While they were walking around the nearby park, Spencer was being greeted by people who he talked to before. He would tell everyone that stopped to talk to him that he was in California for the past month and a half, and he would introduce Olivia to his neighbors and acquaintances.

"You are pretty well known here." said Olivia as they left the park

"I play chess with some of the teenage kids." said Spencer

An hour later, Spencer and Olivia walked to the restaurant where he and Olivia were suppose to meet. And Spencer was glad that he was told by Garcia that he and Olivia should arrive last while everyone is seated since Jack and Henry don't know that he is in town.

"You ready Olivia?" asked Spencer

"Yes I am." she said

"Let's go inside then. Henry and Jack will love you." said Spencer who took hold of Olivia's hand and opened up the door

 _A/N: Dinner with the BAU, Will, Jessica, Jack, and Henry are in the next chapter._


	10. Surprise Visit Home Part Two: Out To Eat

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds_

 _Previously in chapter 9…_

 _And an hour later, Spencer and Olivia walked to the restaurant where he and Olivia were suppose to meet. And Spencer was glad that he was told by Garcia that he and Olivia should arrive last while everyone is seated since Jack and Henry doesn't know that he is in town._

 _"You ready Olivia?" asked Spencer_

 _"Yes I am." said Olivia_

 _"Let's go inside then. Henry and Jack will love you." said Spencer who took hold of Olivia's hand and opened up the door_

Spencer and Olivia walked to a podium where Spencer gave his name, and he was told that his friends are in a back room. Spencer and Olivia were guided to the room and he opened the door and saw that Jack and Henry were coloring and he saw Jessica and Will grin since they both know that he is home for a few days. Will decided to speak up since he saw Jack and Henry too occupied with their coloring.

"Well look who's home." quipped Will and he noticed that Reid gained some weight and looked healthier than the last time he saw him.

Jack and Henry looked at the doorway and they saw their uncle Spencer with a young woman.

"UNCLE SPENCER!" shouted Jack and Henry and got down from their chairs. They ran to Spencer and engulfed him in a big hug.

"Hey boys." said Spencer who scooped up both Jack and Henry and had them in his arms "I missed you two." said Spencer who hugged Jack and Henry back before he set Jack down but kept holding two year old Henry in his arms.

Olivia was interested in seeing how her boyfriend was around kids. She decided that he will be a great father someday.

"Miss ya Unca Spence." said Henry

"I missed you too buddy." said Spence

Jack looked at the nice young smiling lady and wondered who she is.

"Uncle Spencer, who is this lady with you?" asked Jack

Spencer knew that he didn't want to say girlfriend to Jack since Jack is currently 5.

"Jack, I would like you to meet my special friend Dr. Olivia Hartford. I met her in Pasadena and she is a teacher at Caltech where I went to college." said Spencer

"How long are you staying Uncle Spencer?" asked Jack who was excited to see his Uncle Spencer even though he misses his daddy, but he talks to his daddy with the help of Skype everyday.

Spencer put down Henry since he wanted to give Jack and Henry their presents.

"I go back to Pasadena on Tuesday." said Spencer and he pulled out two wrapped packages out of his messenger bag "I got you boys each a gift." said Spencer who handed Jack and Henry their presents.

"What do you say Jack?" asked Jessica

"Thank you uncle Spencer." said Jack who started opening up his gift while Henry gave his present to his daddy to open for him.

Will started laughing when he saw it say MY GODFATHER CAN GET ME INTO CALTECH WITH ONE PHONE CALL and he showed it to JJ who started laughing. Will put it on Henry right away.

"I love the t-shirt you got for Henry." said Will

Jack opened up his gift and saw that he got an orange t-shirt that says MY UNCLE SPENCER CAN GET ME INTO CALTECH WITH ONE PHONE CALL.

"I love it Uncle Spencer." said Jack who hugged Spencer again

"I am glad you like it. Olivia helped me pick out yours and Henry's gift." said Spencer

"What did you get Jack?" asked Jessica who knew about Spencer getting Jack a t-shirt since Spencer called her and asked what size t-shirt Jack wears.

"Uncle Spencer got me a t-shirt. Aunt Jessica can you help me put this t-shirt on me please?" asked Jack

"Sure Jack." said Jessica who put on the t-shirt and she loved the t-shirt that Spencer got for Jack.

"Those shirts are adorable. Reid, I have to get a picture of you with Jack and Henry." said Garcia

"And I will have to take a picture to send to Aaron." said Jessica

"Hotch already knows about the t-shirt since I told him about what I got for Jack. And he wants a picture." said Spencer

After both boys got shirts on, they were standing side by side. Garcia took a photo of Spencer with Jack and Henry. And Jessica took a picture too.

A few minutes later, a waiter came in and they ordered beverages and their food since Jack and Henry were getting hungry. Olivia who was sitting next to Spencer saw her boyfriend's teammates looking at her.

"I assume you guys want to know about me. And Garcia if you are planning on doing a background check, I am clean because a thorough background checks and finger prints are done when it comes to being a college professor." said Olivia

"Are you smart as uncle Spencer?" asked Jack who heard uncle Spencer call Olivia doctor.

"Not that smart though, but I did graduate from high school in Phoenix, Arizona, when I was 16 years old." said Olivia

"What's your IQ?" asked Garcia

"I have an IQ of 155." said Olivia

"College?" asked Rossi

"I went to the University of Phoenix." said Olivia

"Got a PhD Olivia?" asked Morgan

"I have a PhD in Mathematics like Spencer and I got certified to teach advanced mathematics a year ago, so I have been teaching at Caltech for a year." said Olivia

"What about family?" asked Garcia

"Only child, both of my parents died when I was 20 in a house fire. I have no aunts and uncles. And my grandparents died by the time I was 18 years old. My grandpa had schizophrenia like Diana, but I learned that it wasn't genetic in my family. I told Spencer that I have a feeling that he won't become like his mom since he is just about out of the window to become schizophrenic." said Olivia

Morgan was glad that Olivia helped Spencer realize that he most likely won't become like his mother. He remembered back in March when they had to catch a schizophrenic unsub in Oregon and how he talked to Reid in the restroom and Reid told him his fears and he straightened him out. He realized that he is liking Olivia more and more.

"And Olivia loves Star Trek and Dr. Who like me." added Spencer

At that moment everyone's food arrived, and Morgan looked at Reid who was laughing at something Olivia told him.

"So Reid, have you also been having fun during your sabbatical?" asked Morgan

Spencer grinned while he was thinking about how Olivia is making him have fun.

"Yeah, Olivia doesn't allow me to spend all my time helping my students or preparing my classes." said Spencer

"When I found out that Spencer had a deprived childhood, I made it one of my goals to make him have fun." smirked Olivia

"So what fun stuff have you been doing Spence?" asked JJ

"Daily walks, going to see some movies, we went camping at Los Angeles National Forest and slept in a tent, went star gazing a few times." said Spencer

"You went camping?" asked Morgan

"My dad took me a few times before I was 10, and Olivia likes camping too." said Spencer

"We have spent a weekend in San Diego." said Spencer

"How many times did you go see your parents?" asked Garcia

"Two times, and my dad actually came to us for a weekend. And we are going to see my mom and dad again next weekend." said Spencer

"Road trip or flying?" asked Rossi

"The two times we went to Vegas to see my mom and dad, we went to Vegas by road trip. And on the way to Vegas, Olivia turns on the radio and we sing along to the music." said Spencer and he looked at Rossi. "And no we didn't listen to any Foundation Trilogy like I brought along when we drove to Philadelphia once." smirked Reid

Rossi groaned when Reid brought up the road trip that Hotch forced Reid to go on with him. And Hotch told him that Reid is easier to talk to the more time he spends with him.

"Singing along to the radio?" asked Morgan

"Oh yeah, boy wonder here can actually sing." said Garcia

"I actually filmed him singing on the way to Vegas and sent the video to Hotch." said a smirking Olivia who pulled out her phone and opened up the video and turned up the volume all the way.

Everyone listened to the video Olivia made of Spencer singing and they knew that he was hiding a lot of stuff about him.

"A few months ago you played the piano for the first time." said Rossi, remembering watching Spencer interact with Sammy Sparks since he thought that Spencer and Sammy are some of the most brilliant minds he knew

"Olivia actually plays the piano and taught me how to play the piano more." said Spencer

"And Spencer soaked it all up like a sponge." said Olivia

"I only applied it to math, and after that case in Louisiana, I ended up buying a keyboard." said Spencer

"Reid, you were really great with Sammy on that case." said Rossi

"I know. And after that case, I was thinking about eventually having kids of my own. But when I was younger, my mom said that I would know it when I meet the right girl for me." said Spencer while he smiled at Olivia who was listening to what Jack was telling her

"And what did your mother think of Olivia?" asked JJ who was watching Olivia interact with Jack

"My mom loves her, and my mom says that she wants grandchildren. I had to reminder that she wanted me to get married first before I give her grandchildren. And at the time my mom met Olivia, I was only dating Olivia for two weeks." said Spencer

"What about your father?" asked Morgan

"He loves Olivia. And he wants grandchildren too, but he agrees with having to wait." said Spencer

"Reid, I am glad that you contacted your father." said Morgan

"It was Olivia's idea because she said that if we have kids in the future, my parents will be the only surviving biological grandparents. And with how you guys know that my dad kept track of me online, he would be wondering why I haven't been mentioned in any articles or news clips about the BAU catching bad guys. So I had to tell him that I am taking a sabbatical." said Spencer

At that moment everyone was done eating, and Rossi insisted on paying the bill. Jessica looked at the BAU team, Will, Henry, and Olivia.

"I have to take Jack home, and it was nice to see you again Spencer." said Jessica

"Jessica, I will be here in DC until next Tuesday. Hopefully I can see Jack before Olivia and I have to leave." said Spencer

"So I will be seeing you again before you leave Uncle Spencer?" asked Jack

"I am hoping too." said Spencer

Jack came closer to Spencer.

"Uncle Spencer may I tell you something?" asked Jack

"Sure you can." said Spencer

"I like Olivia." said Jack

"I am glad that you like her." said Spencer

"Come on Jack, let's go." said Jessica

Jack pulled Spencer into a hug which Spencer returned and he left with his Aunt Jessica.

Will and JJ looked at Henry who was getting tired.

"Spence, we have to get going because Henry is getting tired." said JJ and she was planning that she won't tell Emily about Spencer getting a girlfriend during their next online scrabble game. Even though she told Emily that Spencer is taking a sabbatical because of his migraines. And Emily told her that she was glad that Spencer is taking a break from the BAU.

"I hope that I will be seeing Henry before Tuesday." said Spencer

"He's your godson so you just have to call and ask if you can spend time with him. And we are all getting together for the annual FBI 4th of July picnic. Are you and Olivia going Spence?" asked JJ

"We will be going. That is one of the reasons why we decided to come to DC, to surprise you guys. And Olivia wanted to see Washington DC since I have been living here in DC since I graduated from the academy when I was 22." said Spencer

JJ, Will, and Henry left. And Morgan, Rossi, and Garcia looked at Spencer and Olivia.

"Are you two going to head back to Reid's apartment or going to do something else?" asked Garcia

"I was hoping that Spencer would show me some of the sights around the National Mall." said Olivia

"I would love to Olivia." said Spencer who pecked Olivia on the lips and he looked at Rossi, Morgan, and Garcia "We are going to get going." said Spencer

"See you two tomorrow." said Morgan

"Bye guys." said Spencer as he and Olivia left

Spencer and Olivia ended up spending about two hours walking around the tourist sites around the National Mall. Olivia loved hearing Spencer give her facts and statistics about the history of Washington DC. And before they went back to Spencer's apartment, they stopped at a nearby grocery store to get some groceries for the next few days.

When they arrived back at Spencer's apartment, Olivia helped Spencer change the sheets on his bed. They decided to sit in the living room and watch some Dr. Who before they went to bed. And Olivia thought that she actually can't wait to move to Washington DC with Spencer next month; she thought that they should come back to DC sooner since the summer program at Caltech has only three more weeks left.

 _A/N: The next chapter will deal with Spencer and Olivia spending their first 4th of July together and playing with Jack and Henry._


	11. Fourth of July and Last Day in DC

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds_

 _A/N: This chapter deals with Spencer's and Olivia's first 4th of July together. And I thought that the BAU would attend an FBI gathering for agents and their families._

Spencer and Olivia were getting ready to go to the FBI 4th of July annual cookout and Spencer was putting on khaki shorts that reached his knees and a red polo shirt. Olivia was putting on denim shorts and a red t-shirt.

"Do your teammates know that I made you get some shorts to wear?" asked Olivia who was putting her light brown hair into a pony tail and putting on converse sneakers

"No they don't, but they know that I own polo shirts." said Spencer who was trying to decide if he should wear his glasses or his contact lenses and he looked at Olivia "Do you think I should wear my glasses or my contacts?" asked Spencer who was putting on his mismatched socks and both had USA flags on them and then he put on his converse sneakers

"With the warm summer weather, I think that your glasses might be good since you complained that the summer heat in Pasadena is hard on your contact lenses." said Olivia

"Thank you for your opinion." said Spencer who was putting on his glasses

"You're welcome." said Olivia who was now putting a blanket into a backpack that she was going to wear.

"Come on, let's get going so we can meet my teammates for the parade." said Spencer who made sure that he had everything he needed

Spencer and Olivia left Spencer's apartment and they got into Spencer's car and drove to where they were meeting the others for the 4th of July parade. Olivia thought about Spencer's car.

"Do you think that this car will survive the road trip we have planned?" asked Olivia

"Rossi said that he found time to make sure to drive this car to keep the engine running since he owns a vintage car like me. And I assume that he checked the engine and changed some parts since my car is now working better. But I am thinking that maybe we should rent an SUV since I am familiar with driving SUVs because of working for the FBI." said Spencer

"And are we going to take turns driving from DC to Pasadena?" asked Olivia

"

Yes we still are. And we will stop at night to sleep at campsites since we bought a tent two days ago. But if it's raining or too hot, we will stay at a hotel." said Spencer

"At least we are going to make the most of it on our way back to Pasadena." said Olivia

"And it will be fun. We will sing while listening to the radio, and listen to books on tape." said Spencer

"But what will your teammates think about you doing our return trip by road trip?" asked Olivia

"I think Rossi would tell us to enjoy our road trip and go sight-seeing. When going on cases, we barely get to go site seeing." said Spencer

"I like the idea of doing some sight-seeing." said Olivia when Spencer pulled into a parking lot.

Spencer and Olivia met up with Spencer's team, Will, Jessica, Jack, and Henry. Jack spotted Spencer and Olivia and ran to the young couple.

"You guys came!" said Jack

Spencer lifted up Jack.

"I told you that we would come. Ready for the parade?" asked Spencer who set Jack down

"Yes." said Jack who grabbed Spencer's and Olivia's hand and dragged them to where the others were standing and smiling at them

"Hey guys." said a grinning Spencer

Spencer's teammates saw that Spencer was dressed in a way they've never seen him. But they thought that since he left for California 42 days ago, he was dressing for warm weather.

"You actually wearing shorts kid?" asked Morgan

"Olivia encouraged me to get some shorts to wear while in Pasadena since it reached the 80's everyday. And I did go back and forth from Pasadena and Las Vegas for nine years before moving here to DC." said Spencer

Morgan looked at Olivia.

"The more you are changing my adoptive little brother, I am approving your relationship with him more." said Morgan

"Thanks." said Olivia

"You are good for him, so please don't hurt him." said Morgan

"Welcome to our BAU family." said Garcia

"Thank you." said Olivia

Jack looked at Spencer.

"Uncle Spencer, can you show me some magic tricks?" asked Jack

"Sure I can buddy." said Spencer with a smile and he took out a coin and started doing slight of hand tricks.

Olivia was watching her boyfriend doing slight of hand tricks for Jack, and she saw Henry join Spencer and Jack. All of a sudden she felt a hand on her shoulder and saw that it was Morgan. She looked at him.

"He's great with Jack and Henry." said Olivia

"When Reid joined the BAU, children and animals hated him and Hotch called it The Reid Effect. And a few years ago, Reid warmed up to Jack by performing magic tricks to him. And now there is no more Reid Effect except for dogs." said Morgan

"Spencer told me about The Reid Effect." said Olivia

"I think he will be a great father someday." said Morgan while watching Reid try to teach Jack a magic trick

"I think so too. Spencer and I have been talking about the amount of kids we would want."

"How many kids are you two thinking about?" asked Garcia who walked up to Morgan and Olivia

"We have been talking about having a maximum of three kids since Spencer and I were both only children in our families." said Olivia

"I think three kids would be great, and hopefully you and Spencer would be able to have girls since Hotch and JJ both have boys." said Garcia

"Spencer has told me about how you like to spoil Jack and Henry with gifts." said Olivia

"But I want to be able to spoil little girls since they are fun to shop for." said Garcia

"You do know that Spencer and I would have a 50% chance of having a daughter for a future firstborn child." said Olivia with raised eyebrows

"Olivia's right." said JJ who joined Morgan, Garcia, and Olivia in their conversation

"I know that, but I said that we need some BAU daughters." pouted Garcia

"But Spencer promised his parents marriage first then attempt to have kids. And I promised my parents to get married first before I give them grandchildren when I was 18." said Olivia

Rossi decided to add into the conversation.

"Garcia, both Spencer and Olivia practiced Catholicism when they were children. And I have a feeling that they both made vows to get married first before having kids." said Rossi

Olivia looked at Rossi since she never brought up about being Roman Catholic.

"How did you know that I am a Roman Catholic?" asked Olivia

"I heard you and Reid talk about planning to attend Mass two days ago." said Rossi

"And we did go to Mass yesterday." said Olivia

Rossi decided to bring up Spencer's and Olivia's road trip.

"And with you two deciding to drive to California tomorrow morning, I actually got an SUV rented for you and Spencer to use instead of his car." said Rossi

"Spencer knows that he should eventually get a new car. He told me that he usually takes the train to Quantico unless there is an emergency, then one of you guys picks him up." said Olivia

"So how long are you two going to spread out your road trip to Pasadena?" asked Morgan who thought that doing a road trip will make it like a vacation instead of flying

"We planned that we will be on the road for almost five days. Since we will stop at landmarks and check out museums and thrift shops to stretch our legs after a few hours of driving." said Olivia

"With Reid getting shot in the knee back in 2009, I don't blame him for wanting to take a break and walk around." said Morgan

"Where are you two planning on sleeping?" asked Garcia

"We actually bought a tent and two sleeping bags yesterday." said Olivia

"You two are actually going to be staying at campgrounds?" asked Garcia who thought that hotels would be better

"We both went camping as kids, and we've gone camping once since we started dating." said Olivia

"What if it's raining?" asked Garcia

"We will stay at a hotel." said Olivia

"Baby Girl, Reid is actually using his sabbatical to go on a few mini vacations. And he is using his time off really well." said Morgan

"Hopefully you two are planning to take some scenic routes like route 66." said Rossi who liked the idea that Spencer and Olivia will stay at campgrounds if the weather's nice

"We are actually planning on driving on Route 66 from Chicago to Pasadena." said Olivia

"You two are going to drive to Chicago?" asked Morgan who was planning on calling his mom and tell her that Reid will be in Chicago and see if she give Spencer and Olivia one of her guest bedrooms for the young couple doesn't have to stay in a hotel.

"We will be driving to Chicago." said Olivia

"Won't you two be driving through the desert?" asked Garcia

"Spencer and I both grew up near the desert, and we will take plenty of water. And we were both taught as kids to know what types of snakes are venomous and what other animals to avoid, like scorpions." said Olivia

"Icky." said Garcia

Spencer, who was trying to teach Jack a simple magic trick saw Morgan, JJ, Rossi, and Garcia talking to Olivia. He was glad that his teammates approve his relationship with Olivia. All of a sudden he heard Jack's voice.

"Uncle Spencer, can you show me another magic trick?" asked Jack

"Um Jack, the parade will be starting in a few minutes." said Spencer

"Later then?" asked Jack

"Sure I can buddy. But a magician never reveals his secrets." said Spencer who scooped up Jack and Henry and they met up with the others for the parade that was starting.

30 minutes later, the parade was over. Everyone got into their vehicles and headed to the park where the FBI 4th of July picnic was being held. When they arrived at the park, Jack and Henry asked Spencer to perform more magic tricks. And Spencer gave in and asked Olivia to play his assistant.

Thirty minutes later, Spencer looked at Olivia

"You hungry Olivia?" asked Spencer

"Yeah." said Olivia

"Let's go get some burgers then." said Spencer who grabbed hold of Olivia's hand and led her to the food line.

After Spencer and Olivia got their food, they laid out the blanket they brought and sat down and started eating their food while talking and laughing. After laughing so hard, Spencer leaned forward and gave Olivia a kiss on the lips. They didn't know that Garcia was taking pictures of them.

Garcia was sitting with the others, and they were watching Spencer and Olivia having a small picnic while talking and laughing. Morgan looked at Garcia.

"I am glad that he decided to take that summer teaching position at Caltech, because he looks so happy now." said Morgan

"I just wonder when he is going to ask her to marry him even though they known each other for over 40 days." said Garcia

Rossi decided to add in to the conversation.

"I won't even be surprised if he asks her to marry him before he is suppose to return to the BAU." said Rossi

"Ya think?" asked Garcia and she added on "I just hope that they don't elope in Vegas." said Garcia

Morgan knew that Reid is a private person.

"But his mom hates to travel across the country, and I think he would want her present when he gets married. And Olivia said that she has no surviving family. And Strauss probably won't let us all get time off to go to Vegas to see Reid get married unless he does it during our mandatory two weeks off." said Morgan

"Morgan is right that Strauss won't allow us all time off to go to Vegas to see Reid get married. With being three agents down, it will be hard for us to get time off. And the Director actually wanted Reid to take time off since he had a few stressful years." said Rossi

Rossi who was observing Spencer and Olivia who were still talking and laughing, he thought about when he was married to Caroline.

"Spencer and Olivia reminds me of me and Caroline when I met her." said Rossi

"Your first wife?" asked Garcia

"Yeah, but with Reid being a genius it's hard for him to interact with people his own age since he is always ahead of his age group." said Rossi

"I agree with you Rossi, imagine graduating from high school and starting college a month before turning 13 years old." said Morgan

"I bet any of us think that Reid made the right choice to take a sabbatical." said JJ who was sitting with Will who had Henry in his lap

"I think everything happens for a reason." said Garcia

"At least I didn't have to play match maker for him." said Morgan

"Says the man who flirts with any woman he sees." quipped Rossi

"You are like that too, with blondes." shot back Morgan

"I think Emily would have loved Olivia." said Garcia sadly

"I think she would have." said JJ who was feeling guilty for lying to her teammates "Emily once asked Spence, if he ever thought about having baby geniuses someday but she never got his answer since you ended up calling us Garcia." said JJ

"What was his reaction?" asked Morgan

"Spence became flustered, but I think he is now warming up to the idea of having kids of his own." said JJ

Jessica, who was sitting with them, decided to speak up.

"A few days prior to Spencer coming home for this surprise visit, Jack was asking me when is uncle Spencer coming home to visit." said Jessica

They watched Spencer and Olivia more who were now looking at them so they knew that they were being watched, and they had a whispered conversation. All of a sudden Spencer stood up and helped Olivia up. And then all of a sudden, he lifted her off the ground and was holding her bridal style and started walking over to them.

"Dang." whistled Morgan

"Reid did gain more muscle after all that hobbling around on crutches. I did go with him once to his physical therapy sessions since he needed a ride." said Garcia

"And I went with him to his physical therapy sessions too." said Rossi

Meanwhile with Spencer and Olivia.

Olivia saw that they were being watched by Reid's coworkers, Will, and Jessica and she nudged Spencer.

"Look, we are being watched." whispered Olivia and Spencer looked to where his teammates, Will, and Jessica were sitting

"I know that Olivia, want to do something about it?" whispered Spencer

"You mean lift me up and carry me bridal style like you did at our apartments?" whispered Olivia

"Yeah." whispered Spencer

"Do your teammates know that you can carry me bridal style?" whispered Olivia

"Not at all." whispered Spencer

"You want to show off?" whispered Olivia

Spencer nodded and stood up. He helped Olivia off the ground, and he lifted her and was holding her bridal style

"Ready?" asked a smiling Spencer

"Yes I am." said Olivia

Spencer then did a light jog over to his teammates. A minute later, he approached them and he crouched down a bit and set Olivia down on her feet. They started laughing at the look on his teammates, Will's, and Jessica's faces.

"Hi guys." said Spencer who was still laughing after he saw the look on his teammates faces

"That physical therapy did pay off boy wonder." said Garcia

"Even though I had to go back to physical therapy after Rossi left me in that ditch when I was still supposed to take it easy in the field." said Reid

Rossi groaned because Reid did pull some revenge on him and he learned that he should not piss off Reid at all.

"That was in New Mexico right?" asked Morgan who remembered seeing Reid tell Hotch that his knee is acting up and he needs to stay out of the field for the remainder of the case.

"Yeah, but my physical therapist told me that my muscles will become more developed when I was done with physical therapy completely." said Spencer who wrapped an arm around Olivia's waist "And I did mention that I have been working out a bit during my sabbatical." added Spencer

Morgan knew that Reid has quite a bit of inner strength despite being thin even though he was able to tell that Reid gained some much needed weight since his sabbatical started.

All of a sudden Jack piped up.

"Can we get some ice cream?" asked Jack and Henry nodded in response

"Sure we can buddy." said Spencer

"Aren't you lactose intolerant?" asked Morgan who always noticed that Reid doesn't eat or drink a lot of dairy and someone has to have antacids on them if he eats too much dairy.

"Yeah I am, but I can have it in moderation. With the migraines being stress related, I met with a dietitian and that is why I switched to tea a few times. And I mentioned my lactose intolerance and was told to avoid dairy for awhile. After six months, I was allowed to eat dairy again but only in moderation." said Spencer

"I deal with lactose intolerance too. And I use ingredients that are safe for people with lactose intolerance." said Olivia

"Can we please stop talking about lactose intolerance?" asked Garcia and everyone started laughing

"Come on boys, let's go get some ice cream." said Spencer who scooped up Henry and grabbed Jack's hand with his free hand and he and Olivia took Jack and Henry to get ice cream.

For the remainder of the afternoon, Spencer and Olivia ended up telling more stories about their exploits from the past 43 days and Reid was updated about cases that his teammates went on.

When it was dark out, Spencer and Olivia were sitting on a blanket together watching the fireworks. And after the fireworks, Spencer and Olivia said that they have to get going since they have to leave in the morning since they have about a five day road trip. So hugs were exchanged and they were told to drive safely, and not drive straight through but take some breaks and go sight-seeing. Rossi approached Reid.

"I told Olivia that I rented an SUV for you and her to drive to Pasadena so you don't have to take your old car." said Rossi

"You didn't have to Rossi." said Spencer

"I insist that you use the SUV that I rented for you." said Rossi

"Fine, I will use it." said Spencer

Rossi leaned closer to Reid and whispered to him.

"And I recommend that you get an SUV for yourself when you come home next month. Because I have a feeling that you will eventually ask Olivia to marry you. And after being married for awhile, you two will decide to have a baby and you will need a safer car." said Rossi who was looking at Olivia who was saying goodbye to Jack and Henry

"But I want to pay you back for renting me an SUV for Olivia and I to drive to Pasadena in." said Spencer firmly

"You can help me with editing my next book as a way to pay me back. I know that you are strict about grammar and spelling when it comes to grading tests that you give when you teach at the academy." said Rossi

"I would be glad to help you out with your next book." said Spencer

"And I would like to spoil your future children a bit." said Rossi

"Olivia and I are planning that our future children will go through First Communions like Olivia and I did. Maybe you can write them a check like you did for that little girl who watched her father die in that church in 2010." said Spencer

Rossi remembered writing that little girl a check for her First Communion and everyone signed a card for her.

"I am planning on that." said Rossi and he added on "I have it that the SUV will be dropped off at 7 AM since you two are leaving at 8 AM." said Rossi

"Good to know." said Spencer

"And I will make sure that your fridge and pantry are stocked when you return." said Rossi

"Thank you Rossi." said Spencer

Spencer and Olivia arrived at Spencer's apartment, and they took their showers and headed to bed right away since they are waking up at 6 AM for their road trip to Pasadena.

A/N: The next chapter will deal with Spencer's and Olivia's road trip. And it might take a little bit longer for chapter 12, because Spencer and Olivia promised Rossi that they will take breaks and go sight seeing during their road trip. So I have to research places where Spencer and Olivia would stop at to take a break from driving for a few hours.


	12. Chicago and Staying at Fran Morgan's

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

A/N: In chapter 11, I had Spencer and Olivia talk about driving to Chicago and get on Route 66 from there. Taking Route 66 to Pasadena from Chicago will make it a fun road trip for Spencer and Olivia. And I decided that since Morgan knew that Spencer and Olivia are going to drive through Maryland, Pennsylvania, Ohio, Indiana, and Illinois. When they get to Chicago, they will get onto what's left of Route 66. Morgan told Reid that when he gets to Chicago, he and Olivia should go to his childhood home and his mom Fran Morgan will make Spencer and Olivia a home cooked meal before they get onto Route 66.

When Spencer and Olivia woke up at 6 AM to take their showers before they started on their road trip to Pasadena, Spencer got a call from Morgan

"Hey Morgan." said Spencer

"I am calling to see if you and Olivia are going to be driving through Chicago since you will be taking Route 66?" asked Morgan

"Olivia and I are going to driving to Chicago so we can take the entire route. Why are you asking?" asked Spencer

"Maybe you can go say hi to my mom and she will cook you and Olivia a home cooked meal. My mom has been asking about how you are doing." said Morgan

"Olivia and I would be glad to go see your mom and sisters. Did you tell her I am taking a sabbatical?" asked Spencer who was waiting for Olivia to get out of the shower

"Yeah I did. I called her last night and told her about the road trip you planned with Olivia. And she insists that you and Olivia stop by to see her and my sisters for a home cooked meal and she wants you and Olivia to stay in her guest bedroom instead of a hotel." said Morgan

"I will call your mom when Olivia and I get closer to Chicago. And Olivia and I will take her offer for a guest bedroom." said Spencer

"I will text you her number." said Morgan who was glad that Reid is taking his mother's offer

"I have to go since I have to get in the shower. The rental SUV should be here soon." said Spencer

"Drive safely. And you should take turns driving with Olivia, and make sure you and her get enough sleep. Call me when you make it to my mom's house." said Morgan

"I promise." said Spencer who hung up and took his turn in the shower

After Spencer was out of the shower, there was a knock on his apartment door. He saw that it was the car rental company and took the keys for the SUV. He was told that the paperwork was already signed.

After Spencer and Olivia put everything they needed in their rented SUV, Spencer drove onto the highway that would lead to Chicago. When they were on the highway, Olivia pulled out the information that she printed about Route 66.

"We should stop at at least two landmarks and take a picture per state." said Olivia

"I agree. We can create a scrapbook about this road trip." said Spencer who was concentrating on the road

"Should we stop in a few hours to eat and walk around?" asked Olivia

"Yes." said Spencer

Olivia realized that she never asked why Morgan called Spencer a few hours ago so she decided to ask.

"Why did Morgan call?" asked Olivia

"He said that when we reach Chicago, we should stay at his mom's house. Fran Morgan insists that we stay the night instead of staying in a hotel." said Spencer

"I agree that we take her offer." said Olivia

"Mrs. Morgan knows that her son considers me a little brother. When I met her for the first time she insisted on feeding me since I looked too skinny to her." said Spencer

"Since we have been on the road for an hour and its 9 AM, should we go get some lunch in two hours?" asked Olivia

"Yeah, did you know that when we drove to Las Vegas from Pasadena, I took us on Route 66 a bit?" asked Spencer

"I did know that Spencer." said Olivia

"When I moved from Pasadena to Washington DC, my Aunt Ethel told me that since I chose to drive from Pasadena to Washington DC I could take my mom's car with me. She recommended that I take Route 66." said Spencer

"Spencer, can we turn on some music?" asked Olivia

"Sure we can." said Spencer

Olivia got a CD out of her purse and showed it to Spencer.

"Garcia loaded up songs that we both know onto a CD for our road trip. She included songs that you already knew or that I taught you." said Olivia

"What about Bob Dylan? Garcia found out that I know Bob Dylan songs when she learned about my mom." said Spencer

"She also uploaded Bob Dylan songs." said Olivia

"I guess she wants you to film me singing again." said Spencer

"Yeah she does. And she said that during our road trip to Pasadena, we have to have a photo of us at certain landmarks and sights along Route 66." said Olivia

"Not a bad idea for our photos to be taken, because then we will have proof that we had a blast during our across country road trip." said Spencer

"Maybe we can send some pictures to Hotch." said Olivia

"That reminds me, I do have to find time to Skype with Hotch. But for now, I can email him pictures from our road trip. And he already knows about this road trip since I sent him an email to tell him about it." said Spencer

"What did he think of our idea to drive from Washington DC to Pasadena?" asked Olivia

"When I told him that we are going to drive on Route 66, he said turn that into a vacation and enjoy some of the attractions along the way." said Spencer

"You said that you never took vacation time seriously until almost two months ago." said Olivia

"It was either get approached by other agencies since Hotch knows about all the job offers I get or take a break when Hotch announced the downsizing in the unit." said Spencer

"I am glad that you chose to take a break from the BAU." said Olivia

"I am glad that I did. Because if I left the FBI for somewhere like the NSA, I would have never met you." said Spencer

"Let's sing to some of the songs on this CD." said Olivia

"Yeah." said Spencer while Olivia put in the CD and music filled the SUV

Spencer and Olivia spend over an hour singing along to the music, and then they stopped to eat and walk around. An hour later, they were back on the road. They stopped every couple of hours to walk around, use the restroom, and eat and switch drivers. When they were 30 minutes away from Fran Morgan's, Spencer who was driving, pulled over and called Fran.

"Fran Morgan." said Mrs. Morgan who knew that it would possibly be Dr. Reid calling her since he said that he would call her when he and his girlfriend are 30 minutes away so she decided to stay up later.

"Hi Mrs. Morgan, my girlfriend and I are about 30 minutes away. Would it be too late for us to come over?" asked Spencer

"Dr. Reid, I told you a couple of hours ago when you called to let me that you and your girl are definitely going to arrive tonight that you are welcome to stay." said Fran

"I remember your address." said Spencer

"Derek did tell me that you would remember where I live. So I will be seeing you in a bit." said Fran

"We will be there soon." said Spencer who hung up and started driving again

30 minutes later, Spencer pulled into the driveway of Fran Morgan's house and she came outside to greet them.

"It's nice to see you again Dr. Reid," said Fran who gave Spencer a hug

"Nice to see you again Mrs. Morgan." said Spencer

Fran looked at Olivia who was standing next to Spencer, and she remembered Morgan telling her two days ago about Spencer making a surprise visit to the BAU and bringing his new girlfriend with him.

"Now who is this young lady with you?" asked Fran

"My girlfriend, Dr. Olivia Hartford." said Spencer

"Nice to meet you Dr. Hartford." said Fran who shook hands with Olivia

"Please call me Olivia. Only my students call me Dr. Hartford." said Olivia's

Fran looked at the young couple and she noticed that they looked tired. She didn't blame them since they have been on the road for over 11 hours.

"You two must be exhausted, please let me help with your bags and come inside." said Fran who took the luggage that Olivia was carrying "I have the guest bedroom set up for you two." said Fran

Fran got Spencer and Olivia into her house, and she looked at the young couple who was sitting at the kitchen table.

"You two hungry?" asked Fran

"We ate about four hours ago." said Spencer

"Then I insist on making you something. Would some grilled cheese sandwiches be fine?" asked Fran

Spencer and Olivia exchanged glances because they both dealt with lactose intolerance. Fran saw the nervous look in their eyes and remembered Derek telling her that Dr. Reid has lactose intolerance and everyone tries to limit his dairy intake since he can't stay away from it.

"Derek told me that you are lactose intolerant so I got some cheese that will not make you sick." said Fran

"Good." said Spencer

"So would you like some grilled cheese sandwiches?" asked Fran

"Sure." said Olivia

"Why don't you two go freshen up and come back in here. I don't mind if you put on your pajamas since Derek insisted that I invite you to stay here tonight instead of at a hotel." said Fran

"We are glad that you insisted we stay here tonight instead of a hotel Mrs. Morgan." said Spencer

"Derek told me that you are like a little brother to him Dr. Reid." said Fran

"Please call me Spencer, only my parents and Olivia call me by my given name." said Spencer

"Then you must call me Fran. So go freshen up." said Fran who pointed in the direction to the

bathroom

10 minutes later, Spencer and Olivia were in Fran's kitchen in their pajamas and Fran was cooking for them. When she was done cooking, she decided to eat with them.

"How was your drive here? Derek said that you two left DC at 9 AM this morning?" asked Fran

"We did stop for lunch and supper. And we had to gas up twice and walk around because of my knee." said Spencer

"Derek told me about you getting shot in the knee almost two years ago." said Fran

"It's healed up now, but sometimes it aches." said Spencer

"You definitely gained some weight since the last time I saw you Spencer." said Fran

"Agent Rossi made me one of his pet projects when I was laid up. I wasn't able to stay at my apartment since there was no elevator, and Rossi had a first floor bedroom that I was able to stay in. And since I learned how to cook at an early age, Rossi had me help him with cooking meals while sitting down." said Spencer

"I am sorry about Emily." said Fran who remembered meeting Emily a few years ago

"I miss her, but I know that it's important to move on and not dwell on her death. And when budget cuts were announced, I asked Hotch for a sabbatical because of stress related migraines. Taking a break from the BAU really helped my migraines go away." said Spencer

"Derek said that you have been teaching at Caltech where you went to college." said Fran

"I am teaching a chemistry class there until the end of this month." said Spencer

"And you are a professor Olivia?" asked Fran

"I taught at Caltech for over a year. Next month I will be moving to DC to teach at Georgetown." said Olivia

"Are you two done eating now?" asked Fran who noticed that Spencer and Olivia's plates are empty

"Yes I am. Thank you for making the sandwiches." said Spencer

"What about you Olivia?" asked Fran

"I am full. Thank you for cooking for us." said Olivia

"I am planning to make some sandwiches for you two to eat on the road when you leave in the morning. What type of sandwiches would you like?" asked Fran

"Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches would be nice." said Olivia

"I will have them ready when you are ready to hit the road." said Fran and she looked at the clock "You look like you're both ready to fall asleep since you have been on the road all day. And before you leave, I will make you both breakfast. So what would you like for breakfast in the morning?" asked Fran

"Scrambled eggs and bacon would be nice." said Spencer

"What about you Olivia?" asked Fran who was already liking Olivia and thinking that she is good for Spencer

"The same as Spencer." said Olivia

"I am going to go to bed. I will see you two in the morning." said Fran who headed to her room

Spencer and Olivia decided to go to bed in the guest bedroom that Fran set up for them, and fell asleep right away.

Spencer and Olivia woke up at 7 AM and smelled food cooking. They got out of bed and headed to the kitchen where Fran was making breakfast.

"Good morning Spencer and Olivia, did you two sleep alright?" asked Fran

"I slept pretty good." said Spencer who sat down

"Me too." said Olivia who sat down

"Breakfast will be done in about 10 minutes. You can help yourselves to some coffee. And I have the sugar out for you Spencer." said Fran

Spencer and Olivia helped themselves to some coffee. And Spencer looked at Fran.

"Did Derek tell you about how I put more sugar in my coffee than coffee?" asked Spencer

"Yeah he did." said Fran who put a platter of scrambled eggs and bacon on the table and grabbed some plates. "Eat up, because I bet that you want to take showers before hitting the road." said Fran

"Fran, we are grateful that you had us stay here last night rather than in a hotel." said Spencer who helped himself to bacon and scrambled eggs

"At least let us do the dishes before we leave." said Olivia who filled up her plate

"You are guests under my roof, so I will do the dishes." said Fran who was also filling up her plate

"Fran you are a great cook. I learned how to cook when I was a kid." said Spencer

"Morgan told me that you are a pretty good cook. When he helps cook, the fire department has to come here. And we get Christmas cards from them every year." said Fran

"He never told me that." laughed Spencer

"He always get embarrassed when his sisters or I bring it up." said Fran

"When I attended Caltech at 12, the President wasn't going to let me live alone and survive on cheap food like Ramen noodles. So I was placed with a professor and I would be asked if I wanted to to help him and his wife cook." said Spencer

"You were a minor when you started college, so I don't blame Caltech for not allowing you to live alone." said Fran

A short while later they were done eating, and Fran told Spencer and Olivia that they should take their showers and get dressed. And she would have the sandwiches that she promised to make for them packed.

An hour later, Spencer and Olivia were showered, dressed, and packing up the SUV again. Fran handed them their sandwiches, and hugged them goodbye and told them to drive safely.

Spencer drove him and Olivia to the starting point of Route 66 and they started their trip down Route 66.

A/N: The next chapter will take place a month later when Spencer and Olivia move to Washington DC.


	13. Finally Home and The Next Step

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds_

A/N: I decided not to post some chapters that deal with Spencer's and Olivia's road trip. It's just that writing scenes that deal with road trips are hard for me. But I will eventually include flashbacks or have Spencer or Olivia mention their road trip. This takes place a month after the last chapter, and Spencer is helping Olivia pack up her belongings. At the end of this chapter, Olivia and Spencer are in Washington DC. This is currently not beta read, but I had to get it posted. But it will get beta read.

A month after Spencer's and Olivia's road trip, it was time for the young couple to pack up their Pasadena apartments so they could go home to DC. Spencer was helping Olivia get most of her belongings ready to take to Goodwill.

"Olivia, how many suitcases are you planning on bringing?" asked Spencer

"I am thinking about taking two suitcases full of clothing and having the rest shipped to DC." said Olivia

"That won't be a bad idea. You already know that I drove from Pasadena to Washington DC, and I had my belongings shipped from storage for when I got out of the academy." said Spencer who was helping her put books into boxes to be shipped and he looked at her "Did you buy your furniture or did it come with the apartment?" asked Spencer

"Caltech provided the furniture, including the bed and mattress." said Olivia

Spencer looked at her bedding, and he thought about the bedding he bought that he is going to donate.

"Olivia, do you want your bedding to come with us or donate it?" asked Spencer

"I was thinking that when we get to DC, we can go bedding shopping together." said Olivia

"I like the idea of getting new bedding. My current bedding is a few years old. And I am going to donate everything I bought." said Spencer

"But not your new clothes." said Olivia

"I will be taking the clothes I bought with me." said Spencer

"I just can't believe that I will be living with you in DC in three days." said Olivia

"At least when we arrive, I will still be on my sabbatical. I will be guest lecturing at Georgetown for a fellow FBI agent who teaches at Georgetown." said Spencer

"Before you return to the BAU, I hope that you take me sightseeing." said Olivia

"I promise. Hotch and I made it clear to the others that I won't be returning until mid-September." said Spencer

Spencer and Olivia continued packing up their apartments and donating what they didn't need to Goodwill, and Olivia shipped the clothes that she packed up to DC. A few days later, they were on a plane to DC.

A few hours later.

Spencer and Olivia got off the plane and saw Garcia waiting for them.

"The others are flying back from a case, so I decided that you two need a ride." said Garcia who engulfed Spencer in a hug "I am so glad that you are home boy wonder."

"Glad to be home too. Olivia and I are planning that once a month we'll fly to Vegas to see my parents, depending on our case load." said Spencer

"Come on, Esther is waiting for us." said Garcia

"Esther?" asked Olivia

"My car. I named her." said Garcia

"We could have called a cab." said Spencer

"Like I would allow you to take a cab when I have Esther. And you two had a long flight." said Garcia

"We have to go grab our bags." said Spencer

"Then let's go." said Garcia

An hour later, Garcia was helping Spencer and Olivia take their bags to Spencer's apartment. Garcia looked at Olivia.

"When are the rest of your belongings coming?" asked Garcia

"Tomorrow. I carried what I need with me." said Olivia

"Good." said Garcia and she looked at Reid "When are you coming back to the BAU?" asked Garcia

"I am still on leave until next month. But I will be going to the firing range a couple of times since I have my re-qualification next month when I return." said Spencer

"Can't you return next week?" whined Garcia

"Garcia it's mid-August, and Hotch doesn't want me to return to duty until next month. And Strauss doesn't want me to step into the BAU until my first day back." said Spencer

"So you are still forced to be on leave?" asked Garcia

"Yeah. The FBI says that this is the most amount of vacation time I ever used. And they wants me to actually finish my vacation since I hate taking sick time." said Spencer

"Like when you lied about being cleared to travel?" asked Garcia

"I just didn't like being left behind. But this time I am glad that I took a couple of months off." said Spencer while looking at Olivia who was unpacking her suitcases

"I am glad that you took some time off, because you have been making the most of your leave." said Garcia now knowing why Spencer is going to not come back until his sabbatical is over since she saw him looking at Olivia

"The others will be back in three hours." said Garcia

"And Morgan told you to go pick me and Olivia up from the airport?" asked Spencer

"He told me to. And I was thinking that when they land, we can all go out to eat." said Garcia

"Garcia, we are tired from our long flight." said Olivia who came into the living room

Garcia noticed how weary the young couple look and she didn't blame them.

An hour later Garcia left, and she agreed that Spencer and Olivia should rest since they had an early flight. They were laying side by side in Spencer's bed and Olivia looked at him.

"When do you think that we should get a bigger place?" she asked

"My lease ends next February." said Spencer

"Maybe from now until February, we can start looking for a bigger place." said Olivia

"What would you like for a bigger place Livy?" asked Spencer

Olivia was shocked that Spencer called her Livy for the first time.

"Why you calling me Livy?" asked Olivia

"It's just shorter for Olivia." shrugged Spencer

Olivia went through a list of nicknames that she wanted to call Spencer and thought of one she liked.

"Would you mind me calling you Doc?" asked Olivia

"I like that Livy." said Spencer

"So when you are at work and we call each other on your break, I will call you Doc over the phone." said Olivia

"And I will call you Livy on the phone." said Spencer

"So back to permanent residence, I would like a house with a fenced in backyard." said Olivia

"Morgan can help us find a house since he renovates and sells properties when we are off duty." said Spencer

"I agree that he can help us find a house." said Olivia

"I guess the next time I talk to him I will ask him about some of his properties and say that I am thinking about finding a house." said Spencer who was already thinking about his and Olivia's future and planning that when he returns to the BAU mid-September Olivia will have an engagement ring on her finger

During the next few days, Spencer and Garcia helped Olivia get what she needed to get done. And after Olivia was settled in Spencer's apartment, he took her sight seeing around Washington DC and places in Virginia he has been too. Olivia was enjoying having Spencer being her tour guide. And a week after nonstop sight seeing, Olivia started teaching at Georgetown, and Spencer went with her to Georgetown since he wanted to catch up with Alex Blake.

Spencer approached Blake's office and knocked on her door.

"Come in." said Blake

Spencer opened up the door.

"Hi Alex." said Spencer

"You're back from Pasadena." said Blake who hugged Spencer

"Have been for over two weeks. My girlfriend is the new mathematics professor in the math department." said Spencer

"You mean Dr. Olivia Hartford? She said that she is dating a young FBI agent who is a genius and I thought that it was you she is dating." said Blake

"She's the one. She lived in the same apartment building as me while I was in Pasadena. We got together for every meal." said Spencer

Blake took in Spencer's appearance and noticed how healthy he looks.

"You really gained a few pounds." said Blake

"Thanks to Olivia." said Spencer

"How are your migraines?" asked Blake who knew about Spencer's migraines since Spencer talked to her husband about them

"My migraines are gone thanks to Olivia." said Spencer

"And taking a sabbatical from the FBI really helped you. With being a former profiler like you, I understand why you had to take a sabbatical to focus on your health." said Blake

"Hotch was urging me to take vacation time when I confessed to him about my migraines. He ended up going with me to a doctor appointment since he wanted to hear what the doctor had to say." said Spencer

"I bet that was fun, having your unit chief go with you to a doctor appointment of yours." said Blake who remembered how stern Hotch is

"My doctor recommended that he share a hotel room with me while on a case. And Hotch told my doctor that he would share a hotel room with me to make sure I get some sleep." said Spencer

"What was it like sharing a hotel room with Hotch?" asked Blake

"He ended up threatening to take away my messenger bag that held case files and books I brought from home since he ordered me to get some sleep." said Spencer

"I bet you didn't like his threat." said Blake who was smiling

"I followed his orders since he played the boss card even though I read some books in my head with my eidetic memory. Whenever we have to double up, Hotch will room with me since Morgan refuses to." said Spencer

"Why does Morgan refuse to share a hotel room with you?" asked Blake

"Because I have to leave some type of light on. Hotch understands why I am afraid of the dark since he learned that my mom would lock me in closets." said Spencer

"I am glad that Hotch likes to focus on the well being of his agents." said Blake

"He was my training officer when I joined the BAU, and he taught me how to shoot a gun." said Spencer

"I was surprised that it was Hotch who was your training officer instead of Gideon when you graduated from the academy." said Blake

"Gideon was unit chief at the time, so it made sense that he had his second in command train me. Even though both Gideon and Hotch worked together to train me." said Spencer

"Remember the day I met you?" asked Blake

"Hotch was the one to introduce you to me." said Spencer with a smirk on his face

"He asked me to help you with your public speaking in front of college students." said Alex who remembered Hotch calling her and asking her if she can have his youngest agent guest lecture for her

"Lecturing for one of your classes did help me improve my lecturing despite being the age of your students at the time." said Spencer

Blake thought that with it currently being the end of August, Spencer was going to be returning to the BAU.

"Are you excited about returning to the BAU next week?" asked Blake

"Yeah I am. And I am thinking about proposing to Olivia the day before I return." said Spencer

"You met her when you arrived in Pasadena?" asked Blake

"My first night in Pasadena she approached me in a coffee shop asking me if I could really read that fast. When I walked her to her apartment I asked her out." said Spencer

"So almost 140 days ago?" asked Blake

"Yeah. Do you think it's too soon?" asked Spencer

"I can tell that you really love her and want to spend the rest of your life with her. So follow your gut." said Blake

"I do love her. And I am so comfortable around her." said Spencer

Blake looked at the clock and saw that she had two hours before her first class of the day.

"Would you like to go get some coffee with me, because I want you to tell me all about Olivia." said Blake

"Sure." said Spencer

Spencer and Blake went to a nearby coffee shop and spent an hour talking about literature and Spencer's sabbatical. When it was time for Blake to go teach her class, she told Spencer that he can sit in her class. Spencer enjoyed sitting in Blake's class and he was asked to participate and give examples of cases that he applied linguistics to.

After both Blake and Olivia were done teaching for the day, Spencer, Olivia, and Blake went out to eat. They talked about anything, and when Olivia went to use the restroom, Blake looked at Spencer.

"I like her. And you should marry her." said Blake, glad that Spencer found the right woman for him

"My mom and dad love her. And they want grandchildren." said Spencer

"You want to have kids with Olivia?" asked Blake

"Yeah I do. And we both talked about having kids in the future, but we both agreed that we would get married first." said Spencer

"I think that you will be a great father someday. And your kids will be the luckiest kids in the world." said Blake

"That is what Hotch and JJ told me after they saw me show Jack and Henry magic tricks." said Spencer

Olivia came back to the table, and they paid the bill and left.

A week later.

The day before Spencer was due to return to the BAU, he was at a jewelry shop to look at engagement ring sets and a clerk approached him.

"Need any help sir?" asked the clerk

Spencer looked saw a bridal set that caught his eye.

"May I look at that bridal set that is second to the left?" he asked

"You certainly can sir." said the clerk who took out the ring and started talking about it

Spencer looked at the ring and imagined Olivia wearing it. He liked what he saw in his mind.

"I will take it." said Spencer who was glad that he took out the money he needed to pay for the bridal set without Garcia tracking his finances.

"Nice choice." said the clerk who accepted the money and put the bridal set in a small box, then handed it to Spencer who put it in his messenger bag. "I hope that the lucky lady says yes."

Spencer left the shop and he was thinking about how to propose to Olivia. He knew that he met her 140 days ago and fell in love with her. And he didn't even tell his teammates that he is planning on popping the important question to Olivia since he wants to do it by himself without any help.

While Spencer was walking towards the metro stop, he thought about where he would want to propose to Olivia. He thought about cooking her a homemade meal and proposing to her when they are done eating. And he was lucky that Olivia has to teach until 5 PM.

Spencer decided to head to his apartment. He looked in the kitchen and decided to make Italian food for dinner, and started cooking since it was 4:30 PM.

An hour later, Olivia walked into her boyfriend's apartment to the smell of spaghetti and meatballs. She walked into the kitchen and saw that he was almost done cooking.

"Hey Spencer." said Olivia

"Hi. Do you want to set the table please?" asked Spencer

"Sure I can." said Olivia who walked towards the cupboard and got plates and forks out.

A short while later, Spencer and Olivia were eating dinner and they were talking about their day.

"How was work Olivia?" asked Spencer

"I gave a surprise quiz." said Olivia

"You and your quizzes." smirked Spencer

"Excited about going back to the BAU tomorrow?" asked Olivia

"Yeah, but I have a shooting re-qualification and a psych evaluation because of being away for four months." said Spencer

"Your teammates will be glad about you coming back to work." said Olivia

"What about you, I spent every day with you except for when when we had classes to teach? Are you nervous about me going back to the BAU?" asked Spencer

"I know that you love your job, and I am willing to stick by your side for the rest of yours or my life." said Olivia

At that moment Spencer knew that he needed to ask her to marry him. He put his hand in his pocket where he had the small box that held the engagement ring.

"I am glad that you are wanting to stay by my side, because if you didn't it would be harder for me to do this." said Spencer who got up from his chair. He got onto one knee and Olivia gasped. "Dr. Olivia Hartford, the past four months we have been dating has been the best four months of my life. Will you marry me?" asked Spencer who took out the small box and opened it

Olivia looked at the ring and saw that Spencer picked out what she likes.

"Yes." said Olivia

Spencer put the ring on her finger and they kissed. Later on when they were laying in bed together, Olivia looked at Spencer.

"Excited about returning to the BAU tomorrow?" she asked

"Yeah I am. But I have my shooting re-qualification and psych evaluation that Chief Strauss is performing since Hotch isn't coming back for a few more weeks." said Spencer

"Let's go to sleep since it's your first day back tomorrow." said Olivia

Spencer and Olivia fell asleep, not knowing that Spencer's return will be upside down since he doesn't know about what Morgan and Garcia have been doing about finding Doyle.

A/N: If you guys think that Spencer popped the big question too soon, I think he made the right choice since he spent his entire entire sabbatical with Olivia and they fell in love. They are comfortable around each other when they do household tasks or errands together. And with Spencer returning to work, he is ready for their next step in their relationship knowing that Olivia is willing to stay by his side despite his traveling for work.


	14. First Day Back

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

A/N: I decided that Spencer would be forced to have a psych evaluation done before he returns to duty. And I had it that Hotch would conduct it. But with Hotch being overseas, Strauss will conduct it since she knows that Reid can run circles around psychologists.

Spencer woke up at 6 AM and smelled breakfast cooking in the kitchen. He pulled on his robe and headed into the kitchen were Olivia was making bacon and scrambled eggs.

"Morning Olivia." said Spencer who kissed his fiance good morning

"Morning Spencer, I thought that I would make breakfast for you before you leave for the train." said Olivia who put a plate of breakfast in front of Spencer

"Can you believe that we are now engaged?" asked Spencer who started eating breakfast

"I can't either. I am going to be sharing the news today at Georgetown. Are you going to be sharing the news at work?" asked Olivia who started eating too

"I will be. I have my psych evaluation that will be conducted by Strauss. Then I have my shooting re-qualification since I have been away from the FBI for four months." said Spencer

"Nervous about both exams?" asked Olivia

"Not really. Hotch called me out on my running around psychologists since I can outsmart them. So that is why Strauss will be conducting my psych evaluation." said Spencer

"Let's finish eating so we can get dressed and leave for the train station." said Olivia who was now comfortable taking the subway

"At least I have my go bag packed and my clothes laid out." said Spencer

"Go get dressed." ordered Olivia

"Yes ma'am." said Spencer

30 minutes later, Spencer and Olivia left their apartment and walked to the subway station. Before Spencer headed to where he has to get on the subway, he kissed Olivia goodbye.

"I will call you later if there is a case, or if I am coming home tonight." said Spencer

"Stay safe, and hopefully I will see you later. If you have a local case and stay at the BAU, let me know so I can bring you dinner and some clothing." said Olivia

"I love you Olivia." said Spencer

"Love you too Spencer." said Olivia

Spencer and Olivia got onto their trains.

An hour later

Spencer walked into the bullpen for the first time since the 4th of July, and headed to Strauss's office right away since he had a meeting with her.

He knocked on Strauss's office door.

"Come on in." said Strauss who knew that it would be Reid who has to meet with her for his psych evaluation.

Spencer went into Strauss's office and sat down in front of her desk.

"Welcome back Dr. Reid. You have been missed in this unit." said Strauss

"It's good to be back, but I know that I needed this time off." said Spencer

"And you do know that you need a psych evaluation before I allow you into the field." said Strauss

"Even though Hotch conducts my evaluations, I know that you will be doing mine." said Spencer

"Hotch did say that you do have a habit of running around circles around psychologists, and I told him that I can probably get you to be truthful." said Strauss

"Can we begin? I have my gun re-qualification in three hours." said Spencer

"I noticed that it was on your to do list for your first day back." said Strauss

"And I promised that I would meet Olivia out for dinner tonight if there is no case." said Spencer

Strauss decided that Olivia would be a good opening topic.

"How are things with Olivia?" asked Strauss

"She loves teaching at Georgetown, and last night I asked her to marry me." said Spencer

Strauss was pleased that Spencer asked Olivia to marry him, and she thought that Spencer and Olivia are a sweet couple based on the interactions she witnessed.

"I hope she said yes." said Strauss

"She did. She said that she will be with me through good times and bad times for the rest of her or my life." said Spencer

"At least she understands your job. And congratulations on your engagement." said Strauss

"Thank you." said Spencer

"Did you tell your parents yet?" asked Strauss

"We called my dad last night, and he is thrilled that I am going to be getting married. He wants to help with the planning." said Spencer

"When is wedding planning going to start?" asked Strauss

"In about two weeks, Olivia and I are going to be flying to Vegas to meet with my parents." said Spencer

"You can have that weekend off if there is no case." said Strauss

"Olivia and I have to decide if we want to get married in DC or in Las Vegas for my mom doesn't want to travel." said Spencer

"You really want your mom to attend?" asked Strauss who knew that Spencer loves his mother deeply even though she is ill

"I can't get married without my mom and dad present. Olivia's parents are dead, and she is an only child of parents who were only children. No aunts or uncles at all. And with my surviving family members I have my mom, dad, and my Aunt Ethel who all live in Vegas." said Spencer

"You, Olivia, your parents, and aunt will figure it out." said Strauss

Strauss asked Spencer more questions about his sabbatical and how he is coping with Emily's death.

Two hours later, he was in the firing range getting ready for his shooting re-qualification and the range master approached him.

"Agent Reid, I see that this is your first day back from your four month long sabbatical." said the range master who was wondering where Reid has been for the past four months

"I actually was able to use the firing range at the police department in Pasadena." said Spencer

"So you were in California. A least you had time to practice." said the range master

"I went once a week in Pasadena." said Spencer

The range master decided to get started since he had another agent to test in about two hours.

"Put on your earmuffs and safety goggles, and then you may begin." said the range master

Spencer listened to the range master and waited to be told to start. When he was told to start, he thought about what Hotch told him and fired his gun at the target.

An hour later, he was told that he passed with flying colors. He looked at the clock and saw that it was noon. So he headed back up to the BAU and met with Strauss again. Strauss met with him right away.

"I passed my shooting re-qualification." said Spencer

"And you passed your psych evaluation, so I clear you for full duty. Welcome back Dr. Reid." said Strauss

"It will be good to be back." said Spencer

"Now go eat some lunch and see about some consults to work on." said Strauss

"Yes ma'am." said Spencer

"Dr. Reid, you don't always have to call me ma'am." said Strauss

"My mom raised me to be polite." said Spencer

"Now go eat lunch and tell the others that I cleared you for duty." said Strauss

Spencer left Strauss's office and headed to the bullpen. He saw Rossi in his office and knocked on Rossi's open door.

"It's open." said Rossi who was focusing on his consults

"Hi Rossi." said Spencer

Rossi looked up when he heard Reid's voice and noticed that his gun is on his hip and he has his ID clipped to his belt.

"You're back." said Rossi

"Strauss cleared me for full duty. I passed my psych evaluation and shooting re-qualification." said Spencer

"Have you eaten lunch yet?" asked Rossi

"Not yet, but Strauss told me that I need to. And luckily my fiancee packed me a sandwich to eat for later." said Spencer with a smirk

Rossi heard Reid say fiance and he went over and kissed both of his cheeks.

"Congratulations. When did you pop the question?" asked Rossi

"I bought the ring yesterday and asked her after dinner." said Spencer's

"Have you talked about where you and she want to get married yet?" asked Rossi

"Going to Vegas in two weeks to meet with my parents and talk about wedding planning." said Spencer

"Let's go find the others, this calls for a celebration on your return and engagement." said Rossi

"Where are the others?" asked Spencer

"Probably Morgan's office. JJ is now a profiler." said Rossi

"They don't know that I popped the question. But I called my father last night and told him." said Spencer

"Hopefully there is no case and we can all go out to eat for dinner and Olivia, Will, Jessica, Jack, and Henry can attend." said Rossi

"Your treat again?" asked Spencer

"Yes it will be my treat. I am thrilled that you are going to be getting married." said Rossi as they left Rossi's office

They headed to Morgan's office and Reid was welcomed back by other agents. When they reached Morgan's office, they saw Morgan, JJ, and Garcia sitting in front of a computer.

"Hi guys." said Spencer

"You're back!" said Garcia who rushed to give Spencer a hug

"Got cleared for full duty. Passed my psych evaluation and shooting re-qualification." said Spencer

"Let's go out to eat at a nearby restaurant my treat." said Rossi

Morgan, Garcia, and JJ followed Spencer and Rossi out of the bullpen. They got into an SUV, drove to a nearby diner and ordered their food.

"So how is Olivia coping with you being back at work?" asked JJ

"She said that she will be with me until either of our deaths since she is now my fiance." said Spencer

JJ's, Morgan's, and Garcia's jaws dropped when Reid said fiance.

"You're getting married!" squealed Garcia who pulled Spencer into a hug

"Livy and I can't believe that we are now engaged either since time went fast since meeting 141 days ago." said Spencer

"Henry is going to be thrilled to have a new aunt. And I bet he would make a nice ring bearer." said JJ

"Do you two have a date set up?" asked Garcia who planning to help Olivia go dress shopping

"I just asked her last night. Livy and I are going to visit my parents in two weeks and talk about if we want to get married in DC or Vegas." said Spencer

"Please don't elope boy wonder." said Garcia

"But my mom might want me and Olivia to elope if she is lucid. She wants to see us get married." said Spencer

"Reid if you and Olivia have your wedding in DC, I will work a way out to get your mom to come to DC." said Rossi

"You don't have to Rossi." said Spencer who blushed

"When I met your mom, I was able to tell that you are a mama's boy." said Rossi and he decided to add on "If you and Olivia get married in DC, are you two getting married at the parish you are a member of, or at a small chapel?" asked Rossi who knew where Reid goes to Mass occasionally since he was shocked that Father Jimmy Davison knew Reid back in 2009

"Olivia and I did talk about having a church wedding. But we would have to go through per-marital counseling. And we talked about having a short engagement, depending on when Hotch gets back from overseas." said Spencer

"Hey Reid, what if I have your wedding at my mansion and Father Jimmy Davison officiates? I have plenty of room in the backyard." said Rossi

"You would actually host my wedding?" asked Spencer

"Yes I would. If I had a child from one of my marriages, I would have hosted the wedding in my back yard." said Rossi and he added on "And I know that you and Olivia will have a small wedding with family and friends present." said Rossi

"You can host it if you want. Because then we don't have to bother with booking the church." said Spencer

Garcia was already planning that she would track down Elle, Gideon, and Ashley for Spencer's and Olivia's wedding.

After lunch they headed back to the BAU, and Spencer sat down at his desk and put a framed photo of him and Olivia on it. He logged into his computer and checked his work email. When he was getting bored he approached Garcia.

"Garcia, I haven't gotten my pile of consults to work on." said Spencer

"I will get your consults ready boy wonder." said Garcia

Spencer sat down at his desk. A few minutes later, he started on the consults that Garcia gave him. He didn't even notice that JJ wasn't working at her desk, but was in Morgan's office helping track down Doyle. And what Reid didn't know that all hell would break lose during the rest of his first day back and the next two days.


	15. It Takes A Village Part 1: Emily Returns

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

 _A/N: A shout out to Hippichic81 for helping me decide a new title! And the next two chapters after this chapter will deal with Emily returning from the dead. And Emily will be in this chapter._

Since there was no current case, Reid was packing up for the day at 5 PM. When he was about to walk to the elevator, he heard Morgan's voice.

"We have a case." said Morgan

Reid groaned since he was supposed to go out to eat with Olivia.

"Morgan, it's my first day back after four months away. And even though I have been cleared for duty, can't I go home tonight with my fiancee?" asked Spencer

"You can go home if you want, but Doyle was found. And we located Declan and need to get him to safety." said Morgan

"You have been searching for Doyle during my sabbatical?" asked Spencer

"The past seven months." said Morgan

Reid was shocked, but he knew that he wasn't asked to help because of his migraines.

"What do you need me to do?" asked Spencer

"You and Rossi are going to go to Declan's boarding school and pick him up. And JJ and I are going to arrest Doyle." said Morgan

Rossi who came out of his office motioned for Reid to follow him.

"Come on kiddo." said Rossi

Reid grabbed what he needed and followed Rossi to an SUV. Rossi took the wheel.

Reid looked at Rossi.

"Did you know what Morgan and Garcia have been doing for the past 7 months?" asked Spencer

"No I didn't." said Rossi

"I am mad that they didn't ask me to help until now, but I know that I was dealing with my migraines and then taking a sabbatical." said Spencer

"I was focusing on my work. And teaching at the academy during paperwork days." said Rossi

"I bet Hotch wasn't pleased with what Morgan was doing with government funds while being acting unit chief." said Spencer

"From what Morgan told me, Hotch is coming home to help us out and he wasn't happy that Morgan never told him about putting surveillance on Declan." said Rossi who pulled up at the school.

Spencer and Rossi went inside the school and found out that Declan went home sick and that other boys are sick. So they headed to the house that Emily got for Declan and his nanny. He called JJ when they pulled up at the house

"Hey, Spence." said JJ who answered his call

"I can't find him." said Spencer who exited the SUV with Rossi

"What do you mean, you can't find him?"

"The headmistress said Declan got sick and went home." said Reid

"OK, uh, call for backup and get to the house." said JJ

"We're already here."

"You see the agents?"

"Their car's out front. The lights are off. I'll call you back." said Reid who hung up

Reid and Rossi went to the door, and Reid grabbed his flashlight and opened the door when Rossi nodded at him.

Reid had his flashlight and revolver pointed and he and Rossi went inside. They started going through rooms, and Reid started walking up the stairs while Rossi checked the phone in the kitchen and saw a dead agent.

Reid found another dead agent upstairs and checked the pulse to make sure that he was gone. Rossi found him looking at the dead agent.

"I'll check the back. You take the hallway." said Rossi in a grim voice since they now have two dead agents.

Reid walked into the hallway and opened up the partially open closet door. A dead woman fell out of the closet and he backed away. When she was on the ground he checked her pulse, and recognized the woman from pictures.

"Must be the nanny." said Reid when Rossi approached him

"3 bodies and no kid. Doyle's got him." said Rossi

"We better call Crime Scene Investigation and have them come over." said Spencer

Crime Scene Investigation showed up, and Reid and Rossi stayed at the scene. Garcia called Rossi when she found out the video feed that Morgan set up was cut. And Reid approached Rossi at the end of his phone call.

"She didn't see a team on the footage." said Rossi

"This was well-organized. One could have cut the camera while the other started in here." said Reid

"So they cut off the power, but no signs of forced entry. So how do you overpower two armed agents?" asked Rossi while Reid crossed his arms

"A male and a female. Maybe whoever did this posed as the next shift?" asked Reid

"Makes sense. Everything about them seems efficient." said Rossi

"Except they took the time to shove her in the closet." said Reid who was wondering why someone would have a vendetta against the nanny

"So it's personal and professional." said Rossi

Reid and Rossi headed back to the closet so they could go through it.

"Only Declan and the caregiver live here, so whose stuff is this?" asked Reid

Rossi looked at the suit jackets and looked at the size.

"40 long." said Rossi

"You still think Doyle's behind this?" asked Reid

"He's capable of a lot of things, but being two places at once isn't one of them." said Rossi

Reid and Rossi headed back to the BAU after the bodies were taken out of the house.

Two hours later

Reid was sitting at his desk eating a sandwich that Olivia made saw Hotch coming towards him.

"Welcome back Hotch, I am glad that you took my advice about the desert." said Reid who set down his sandwich and saw the beard that Hotch sported.

"That was some good advice. And you look like you definitely gained more weight since I went to see you in Pasadena." said Hotch

Reid thought about how to tell Hotch that he is engaged and he came up with an idea.

"My fiance is the reason that I look healthier." said Spencer

Hotch was shocked when he heard Reid say fiance and he thought that it was over 140 days since Reid met Olivia.

"You are now engaged to her?" asked Hotch

"Been engaged for two days, even though this is my second day back." said Spencer

"Congratulations." said Hotch with a rare smile on his face while knowing that he will be hurting Spencer within an hour "Go meet with Garcia in the conference room." said Hotch

Reid went into the conference room, and they talked about what they found. Rossi, Morgan, and JJ came into the room.

"You get anywhere with Doyle?" asked Spencer

"Doyle doesn't think Gerace has the guts to take him on." said Morgan

"But that's definitely Gerace on the tape." said Garcia

Hotch came into the conference room.

"Welcome back." said Morgan

"Thanks." said Hotch and he added on "Everybody have a seat."

Reid sat down, not aware that he is going to lose trust in his teammates.

"Why? What's going on? Everything all right?" asked Morgan who chose to remain standing

JJ and Hotch remained standing and Hotch took the floor.

"7 months ago I made a decision that affected this team. As you all know, Emily had lost a lot of blood after her fight with Doyle. But the doctors were able to stabilize her. And she was airlifted from Boston to Bethesda under a covert ex-filtration. Her identity was strictly need-to-know. And she stayed there until she was well enough to travel. She was reassigned to Paris where she was given several identities, none of which we had access to for her security." said Hotch who noticed the shocked faces on Reid's, Garcia's, Morgan's, and Rossi's faces

"She's alive?" asked a shocked Garcia

Hotch stayed silent waiting to hear who would speak next.

"But we buried her." said Reid in a quiet voice and he thought about what his parents and Olivia will think about his assumed dead coworker actually being alive. And this made him think about wanting to elope in Vegas but he planned to talk to Olivia when he gets home after Declan is found and the others are in custody.

"As I said, I take full responsibility for the decision. If anyone has any issues, they should be directed toward me." said Hotch who didn't like the look on Reid's face

"Any issues? Yeah, I got issues." said an angry Morgan

Reid heard footsteps coming towards the conference room and he and Garcia saw Emily standing in the doorway. Reid was gripping the armrests of the chair he was sitting in hoping that he wasn't hallucinating.

"Oh, my God." cried Garcia who had tears streaming down her face

Reid slowly got up and approached Emily hoping that she was real.

Emily saw that Reid looked healthier since the last time she saw him, and she noticed that his hair was much shorter and he gained some much needed weight when she hugged him tightly.

"I am so sorry." said Emily while resting a hand on Spencer's shoulder and then she grabbed Garcia's hands "I really am. Not a day went by that I didn't want to... Really, I" said Emily who headed towards Morgan "you didn't deserve that. And I'm so sorry." said Emily who hugged Morgan "There's so much I want to tell you guys, and I will. I promise. But right now I really need to know what's going on with Declan." said Emily

Reid knew that he needs to be in all business mode and be angry later. He wondered what Emily's reaction will be when she finds out that he is getting married.

"Emily, was there a man living at the house?" asked Reid who crossed his arms

"Yes. My friend Tom Koehler. He was raising Declan as his own." said Emily

"Where is he?" asked JJ

"I never saw him go in or out of that house." said Garcia

"He was on assignment overseas." said Emily

"But he's all right?"

"Yes. He's on his way back now. He got a call from Declan, he called me, and when I landed, Hotch told me that you had Doyle in custody." said Emily

"And because of Tom's line of work, that's why you enrolled Declan in a boarding school." said Hotch while Reid looked at him

"I made sure that he, Louise, and I were the only ones allowed to take him off campus." said Emily

"Louise took him home last night because he was sick." said Reid

"Food poisoning." said Hotch

"Yeah, a few of the kids had it, apparently. So whoever did this got to him on campus. They knew they only had one chance." said Reid

"Current suspect is Richard Gerace. He's the most recent arrival into the states. We've been tracking his progress through the city, but we came up empty." said JJ

"But we know it's him because he has the scar." said Garcia

"That doesn't make sense. Gerace gave up on Doyle a long time ago." said Emily

"He said you were the only one who knew Gerace." said Rossi

"Which is why I'm pretty sure he doesn't have the balls to pull this off. There was no forced entry at the house?" asked Emily

"I had two agents working security." said Morgan

"We think Gerace and his partner posed as the next shift, and one of the agents was a woman." said Reid

"She's the Alpha." said Emily

"So we're looking for a woman who's getting back at Doyle." said JJ

"And our suspect list just got a whole lot longer." said Emily who went to Garcia's lair with JJ and Garcia

Reid ended up sending a text to Olivia when he left the room to get some air.

STILL ON THE CASE ~ SR

DO YOU KNOW WHEN YOU WILL BE HOME? ~ OH

HAVE TO FIND DECLAN ~ SR

STAY SAFE AND I LOVE YOU ~ OH

I LOVE YOU TOO ~ SR

Spencer put his phone down and leaned against the wall. Rossi approached him.

"Thinking about how you will tell your parents and your fiancee?" asked Rossi

"I think my mom will have an episode ranting about how I shouldn't trust the government. And she will tell me that I should become a college professor instead." said Spencer while looking at Rossi

Rossi noticed the hurt look in Spencer's eyes.

"Yeah, this will trigger an episode for your mom. Just alert her doctors before you tell her." said Rossi

"And you know that I don't trust people easily because of my rough childhood." said Reid

"I saw that when I met your father, and I don't blame you. And during the Owen Savage case, I figured it out that you were extremely bullied." said Rossi

"I graduated high school at 12. But when I started college two months before I turned 13, Caltech decided that I needed to be a protected student and I was placed with a married college professor since I was a minor on campus." said Spencer

At that moment, Reid and Rossi went back into the conference room and Emily briefed everyone on what she found out with JJ and Garcia.

"These women are associates of Doyle's who may have crossed paths with Gerace." said Emily after she and JJ came back into the conference room

"Anyone have a deeper personal connection with Doyle?"

"Whoever took Declan showed a lot of rage at the nanny." said Hotch

"She had been with Doyle since before Declan was born." said Emily

"The nanny represents a caregiver, a mother figure." said Reid who was looking at the board

"Who is Declan's mother?" asked Hotch

"Doyle told me she was dead." said Emily who decided to go confront Doyle herself

"She brought tainted cupcakes to the boarding school and just walked right in." said Morgan while looking at the video feed

"Oh, that is creepy." said Garcia

"We thought Doyle was bad. Check her out." said Rossi who set a piece of paper on the table

"Yeah, she ran an international prostitution ring before moving on to chemicals." said JJ

"Distribution and trafficking, manufacturing, possession, weapons charges?" asked Reid who was reading a file on Chloe

"Went away for 3 years." said Morgan

"That's it?" asked Rossi

"She hardly seems like the mothering type. Why would she take Declan?" asked JJ

"It isn't love." said Hotch

"Forgetting the international ties for a minute, what would these unsubs do?" asked Hotch

"You know, statistically the abduction of a child by its mother, no matter the psychological disposition of said mother, would be one of low risk to a child." said Reid who was sitting down

"She's got plenty of connections. She could go underground." said Morgan

"Is there anywhere in the U. S. where Chloe and Doyle had a history?" asked Rossi

Garcia looked it up and answered right away.

No. But they do have a lot of ties in Europe." said Garcia while Emily walked into the room with a sheet of paper

"Doyle came up with associates of Chloe's who have healthy bank accounts." said Emily who handed the paper to Hotch

"He thinks it's a trade?"

"For what, weapons? Drugs?" asked Garcia

"Does it matter?"

"Garcia, run these names. See if any have local connections." said Hotch who handed the paper to Garcia

"Yeah. What else should I be looking for, you guys?" asked Garcia who started typing

"Secluded properties." said Rossi

"A legitimate business that requires international bank accounts and trade." said Morgan

"It could be mundane. They survive under the radar." said Reid

"Garcia, start with Irish backgrounds. This type of feud could go back generations." said Morgan

"Oh. It looks like the Doyles and the McDermotts have a thing." said Garcia who read what she pulled up

"What kind of thing?"

"Ian Doyle murdered Jimmy McDermott, but his younger brother Lachlan owns an import company." said Garcia

"Do they ship internationally?" asked Hotch

"You know it. He has 3 warehouses, once of which is slated to be demolished." said Garcia

"Where?" asked

"Inner Harbor, Baltimore." said Garcia

"Let's go." said Hotch and the others except Reid and Emily went with Hotch

Meanwhile Hotch, JJ, Morgan, and Rossi were heading to Baltimore

Reid was standing outside the interrogation room with Emily not speaking to her.

"I heard that you took a sabbatical and ended up getting engaged." said Emily who was trying to open up a conversation

"I took a sabbatical because of my migraines." said Spencer who knew that JJ most likely told her the news

"How are your migraines?" asked Emily

"They are gone thanks to my fiancee." said Spencer

"When do I get to meet her?" asked Emily

"Don't know yet, she is busy teaching her classes." said Spencer

"A teacher?" asked Emily

"An advanced mathematics professor. She moved to Washington DC to be with me. I taught Chemistry over the summer at Caltech and she lived in the same apartment building as me. In two weeks, I have to go to Vegas to meet with my parents about wedding planning. My dad wants to help plan my wedding." said Spencer

"You now talking to your father?" asked Emily

"My fiance insisted on it. Because when we have kids, my parents will be the surviving grandparents." said Spencer

"So now I have your answer about having baby geniuses someday. How soon will you and your fiance be having kids?" asked Emily

"She and I agreed on marriage first before kids. And we want to have a honeymoon phase first before we attempt to have a child." said Spencer

"How old is she?" asked Emily

"She is 27 years old. She will be turning 28 in January." said Spencer

"Her name?" asked Emily

Spencer stopped when his phone rang.

"Yeah." said Reid who listened to what he was told and then he hung up and started walking toward the door while speaking to Emily "Declan's disappeared. They had him at the warehouse, but now they're gone." said Reid who opened up the door

Reid went into the interrogation room to confront Doyle.

"Your ex is working with Lachlan McDermott." said Reid while Doyle put his head down "How would he leave the country?" said Reid in a louder voice

"I don't know. He's got endless funds. You'll never stop him." said Doyle who looked at Reid and thought how about how angry he looks. And he learned that it takes a lot to get him angry.

"He hates you, doesn't he?" said Reid with his voice still lacing with anger a bit

"More than you do." said Doyle

Reid started running through scenarios in his mind and decided what to do.

"Then I think we should give him what he really wants. You." said Reid

Emily stormed into the interrogation room

"No, we are not letting him out of here, Reid." said Emily

Reid turned around to face Emily.

"Emily, I will chain myself to him if I have to." said Reid

"He'll find a way to escape." said Emily

"No, he won't, and we're running out of time. If we find McDermott now, we have a chance to save Declan." said Reid a bit louder

Emily left the room to call Hotch and went to meet with Strauss and she and Reid got the OK to take Doyle on a helicopter to the airfield where they tracked down a private jet that would hold Declan. They arrived at the private jet the same time as the others, and the pilot opened up the door for them to get down from the helicopter

"Lachlan McDermott and Chloe Donaghy, this is the FBI. We know you have Declan. To ensure his safety we would like to trade. We will give you Ian Doyle and you send us the boy." said Hotch into a bullhorn while Reid and Emily got Doyle out of the helicopter. They each had a hand on Doyle to keep him from running.

"Bring Doyle here!"

Reid and Emily brought Doyle closer

"I want him here on his knees!" shouted McDermott

"Hotch, are we really gonna do this?" asked Morgan while Reid and Emily brought Doyle closer

"No one leaves here." said Hotch into his mic on his vest

"You bastard. How's it feeling? It's your bloody time now, isn't it? Now hand him over."

Reid saw the fear in Declan's eyes.

"Gun!" shouted Morgan when Chloe came out of the jet with her gun

Everyone started shooting and Reid knew that he shot one of their suspects and Doyle, Chloe, and McDermott went down in the shooting. After the shooting was over, Reid ran to McDermott and checked his pulse, looked up and shook his head no. A minute later Doyle died.

Two hours later they were back at the BAU where Strauss was waiting for them.

"All of you are suspended and we have a hearing in two weeks. You all will be asked if you want to be reinstated or not." said Strauss

"I have to get going if I want to see my fiancee before she leaves for work." said Spencer who handed in his gun and badge and walked out the door, ignored his name being called by Emily

Spencer looked at the clock and saw that it was past 5 AM so he was able to take the train. He headed to the train station and got onto a train, and when he got on the train, he turned off his cellphone.

A/N: The next chapter will deal with the two week suspension.


	16. It Takes A Village Part 2: Suspension

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds._

Spencer unlocked the door to his and Olivia's apartment, and headed to the bedroom where Olivia was sleeping. So he quickly took a shower, changed into pajamas, and got into bed. Olivia stirred awake when her fiance joined her in bed.

"You home for the day Spencer?" asked Olivia who saw that it was past 6 AM

"For the next two weeks." said Spencer

"Why two weeks?" asked Olivia

"Everyone got suspended because of going rogue." said Spencer

"You got suspended?" asked Olivia

"Yeah and Hotch is back. I am so angry at Hotch and JJ. But not that much at Hotch though." said Spencer

Olivia got more alert so she sat up in bed.

"Why are you angry at them?" asked Olivia

"It turns out that they faked Emily's death and she was hiding in Paris." said Spencer

Olivia was shocked at hearing that Emily is actually alive, and she had a feeling that her husband is craving.

"I am staying home today. I will have my teaching assistant teach my class. And you will be attending the next Beltway Clean Cops meeting." said Olivia and she looked at Spencer "Are you hungry, because I can heat up leftovers?"

"Yeah I am." said Spencer

Spencer and Olivia headed to the kitchen, and she heated up leftovers from the evening before. She looked at Spencer who was eating.

"So what happens in two weeks?" asked Olivia

"A hearing at Capitol Hill with the senate committee. I will be asked if I want to be reinstated or not." said Spencer who was eating the pasta salad that Olivia heated up for him

"Are you going to ask to be reinstated?" asked Olivia

"No I am not. I have many job offers from universities, and other government agencies around DC, Maryland, and Virginia that I can take if I don't get reinstated. With us getting married, I will probably want to have normal hours and not have to travel for work."

"I will support your decision if you want to continue being an FBI agent or not." said Olivia

"And I am not sure if I can trust Emily, Hotch, and JJ in the field." said Spencer

"I don't blame you. Can you trust Rossi and Morgan in the field?" asked Olivia who knew that her fiance has major trust issues

"Only Rossi. Morgan and Garcia were tracking down Doyle for the past seven months. And they never even told Rossi or me until Morgan sent me and Rossi to get Doyle's son, who ended up being abducted by his birth mother, from school." said Spencer

"So does Emily know about me?" asked Olivia

"JJ told her which I am not happy about." said Spencer

"Not happy that JJ told Emily the news?" asked Olivia

"Yeah, I wanted to share the news myself." said Spencer

"So what are you going to be doing for the next two weeks?" asked Olivia

"Most likely stay out of this apartment. Go to Beltway Clean Cop Meetings that you insist I go to, probably guest lecture for Alex at Georgetown. And we can go to a couple of museums." said Spencer

"So you will stay out of this apartment except to eat and sleep?" asked Olivia

"I have a feeling that JJ, Emily, Hotch, Morgan, Rossi, and Garcia will knock on our door to check on me." said Spencer

"And you don't want to be here when one of your teammates knocks on our door." said Olivia

"I can probably sit in on your classes if I want to." said Spencer

"So you can show off to my students?" asked a smirking Olivia

"We are both math geniuses." smirked Spencer

"I have been asked about my engagement ring." said Olivia who was looking at her engagement ring

"So you were asked who the lucky guy is?" asked Spencer

"Yes. And during the next two weeks we can Skype with your dad and talk about wedding planning." said Olivia

"That would be great, to talk about wedding planning." said Spencer sadly

"Why are you sad?" asked Olivia

"With how pissed I am at my teammates, I just wonder if we should elope when we go to Vegas in two weeks." said Spencer

"So we don't have to pay a lot for our wedding?" asked Olivia

"Rossi said two days ago, that he can host our wedding in his backyard." said Spencer

"But you want your mom at the wedding and she told me that she hates flying." said Olivia

"Mom might not want to travel. How about in a few hours, I can call her and tell her that I popped the big question to you and ask her what she wants us to do." said Spencer

"I agree with waiting since your parents are still sleeping right now." said Olivia

"So you will be staying home today?" asked Spencer

"I don't want to leave you alone." said Olivia

"So what should we do today?" asked Spencer

"When was the last time you slept, don't lie because I can see your eyes drooping." said Olivia

"When I left this apartment on my first day back at work." said Spencer who pushed his empty plate aside

"At least with it being Saturday I have the day off. Then we are going back to bed." said Olivia

"Yes ma'am." quipped Spencer

"You are such a smart-ass." laughed Olivia

"Both Rossi and Morgan call me a smart-ass sometimes." smirked Spencer

Spencer and Olivia went back to bed at 8 AM and slept until noon. Then they got up, took their showers, and got dressed. Olivia looked at Spencer who was wearing khakis and a polo shirt.

"Want to go out to eat for lunch?" asked Olivia who was tying her converse sneakers

"Sure." said Spencer who was tying his converse sneakers

Spencer and Olivia went out to lunch at Spencer's favorite Indian restaurant. When they were done eating, they saw that it was 1:30. And Spencer looked at Olivia.

"What should we do now?" asked Spencer

"Chess at the park?" asked Olivia

"So I can keep on beating you at chess?" smirked Spencer

"Even though I learned to play chess when I was a kid, I am not as high ranking as you." said Olivia

"But I can help you improve." said Spencer

Spencer and Olivia arrived at the park and Spencer pulled out his travel chess set. He and Olivia played for two hours, and then they decided to head back to their apartment.

"I will start cooking dinner while you call your mom." said Olivia

"OK." said Spencer who noticed some messages on his land line and he listened to them.

He heard Morgan's message first.

"KID, I WANTED TO KNOW IF YOU ARE ALRIGHT AFTER WHAT HAPPENED THE PAST TWO DAYS. AND PLEASE DON'T SHUT OUT YOUR FIANCE."

Next he heard a message from JJ.

"SPENCE, CAN YOU PLEASE CALL ME BACK AND TALK TO ME. I KNOW THAT YOU ARE ANGRY. AND I WAS HOPING THAT I WOULD SEE YOU DURING THE NEXT TWO WEEKS BECAUSE OF HENRY."

Reid listened to the message from Garcia next.

"BOY WONDER, YOU BETTER TURN YOUR CELLPHONE BACK ON. AND PLEASE DON'T SHUT OUT OLIVIA."

Reid heard Hotch's message next.

"REID, YOU ARE GOING TO BE CONTACTED ABOUT REINSTATEMENT."

Reid heard Rossi's message next.

"I HOPE YOU MADE IT HOME ALRIGHT, BECAUSE I WAS GOING TO OFFER YOU A RIDE BEFORE YOU LEFT TO CATCH THE TRAIN. IF YOU NEED TO TALK, PLEASE CALL ME."

The last message Reid listened to was Emily's.

"I WAS HOPING THAT I COULD COME OVER SOMETIME SO I CAN MEET YOUR FIANCE. I WAS TRYING TO GET YOUR ATTENTION WHEN YOU LEFT."

Reid decided to cease contact with his teammates for the next two weeks.

Spencer dialed his mom's phone number and she answered after a few rings.

"Hello?" asked a hesitant Diana

"Hi mom." said Spencer

"Spencer, why are you calling me?" asked Diana

"I thought that I should tell you that Olivia and I are coming to Vegas in two weeks to talk about wedding planning." said Spencer

"You asked Olivia to marry you?" asked an excited Diana

"Yes I did, and she said yes mom." said Spencer

"My baby is getting married." said Diana

"Yes I am. Where would you like me to get married? Because I want you to be at the wedding." said Spencer

"Please have the wedding in Vegas Spencer. I really don't want to get on a plane." said Diana

"Vegas it is then." said Spencer

"What else is wrong Spencer, don't lie to me because a mother knows." said Diana

"Emily is actually alive and she was in hiding." said Spencer

"The government lied to you baby?" asked Diana whose paranoia was starting

"I was lied to by a few of my team members." said Spencer

"Did you tell your father yet?" asked Diana

"Not yet." said Spencer

"I have to go, but call me tomorrow. But you should call your dad." said Diana who hung up

Spencer hung up his land line and went to check on Olivia in the kitchen.

"How much longer until supper is done?" asked Spencer

"30 minutes. What did your mom say?" asked Olivia

"Mom wants us to get married in Vegas. And she made me tell the truth about Emily since she could hear it in my voice." said Spencer

"Vegas it is then for the wedding. Do you want to include your teammates at all?" asked Olivia who had a feeling that Spencer won't tell his teammates at all about getting married in Vegas. She was able to tell how being lied to by three of his coworkers affected him.

"Not at all. Should we elope when we go in two weeks?" asked Spencer

"With me having no surviving family and your unpredictable work schedule, I would not mind eloping with you." said Olivia

"So we get married in two weeks?" asked Spencer

"Yeah we do. At least we agreed on a short engagement because of your hours." said Olivia

"Strauss told me that I will have that weekend off since I told her that I needed it." said Spencer

"Go call your dad." said Olivia

Spencer headed back into the living room and called his dad from the land-line.

"Hey Spencer." said William who knew it was his son calling

"Hi dad, I told mom the news. And we decided that Olivia and I will get married in Vegas. We are planning on eloping." said Spencer

"Not including your teammates?" asked William who was shocked

"I am angry at my teammates. I found out yesterday that Emily is actually alive and was in hiding in Paris. So two of my teammates faked her death." said Spencer with anger in his voice

"Do you want me to come to DC?" asked William who knew that his son has trust issues

"Yeah you can come. And my team members and I have been suspended for two weeks for going rogue." said Spencer

William was shocked that his son got suspended along with his teammates, and he was planning that he would spend two weeks with his son.

"I will come to DC for the next two weeks Spencer. I will be on the next flight out." said William

"Thanks dad." said Spencer

"And we can talk about your wedding. Because I have a better idea." said William and he found a flight "and I have a flight that leaves in about one hour so can you pick me up from the airport tonight?" asked William who was already packing a suitcase

"Yeah I can pick you up at 11 PM." said Spencer

Spencer and his father hung up and Spencer washed up for dinner.

"Dad is coming to DC for two weeks." said Spencer

"Good idea." said Olivia

Spencer and Olivia talked while eating dinner, and they took a short nap after eating.

6 hours later.

Spencer went to pick up his father from the airport and brought him to his apartment.

"The couch is comfortable, I slept on it many times with a book." said Spencer

William looked around his son's apartment since it was his first time there, and he recognized the furniture and a lot of books that belonged to Diana.

"Where's Olivia?" asked William

"She is probably in bed. We have leftovers to eat if you are hungry." said Spencer

"I will take some leftovers and we can talk about your wedding." said William

At that moment, Olivia came into the kitchen.

"Couldn't sleep Livy?" asked Spencer

"Yeah, and I thought that I could use a cup of tea." said Olivia

"Hello soon to be daughter in law." said William who pulled his son's fiance into a hug

"Hi William." said Olivia who hugged William back

"Let me see your ring." said William

Olivia held out her hand and William looked at the ring.

"You have good taste Spencer, I had my mother's ring that you could have given to Olivia." said William

"I thought that a bridal set would be good." said Spencer who took the leftovers out of the microwave and set it on the table with some plates.

"And I have your Uncle Daniel's wedding band that should fit your finger. I just have to measure your finger and I can have it re-sized for when you get married on the 24th." said William

"Your willing to give me Uncle Daniel's wedding band?" asked Spencer

"You bought Olivia a bridal set, I thought that I should give you your grandfather's ring since he wanted me to save it for my son on his wedding day." said William

"I would love to have Uncle Daniel's ring." said Spencer

"I thought that I should tell you two my idea about your wedding." said William

"What's your idea?" asked Spencer

"I have a judge who owes me a favor and he officiates at weddings, how would you like my friend to officiate the ceremony?" asked William

"Not a bad idea dad." said Spencer and he looked at Olivia "What do you think Livy?" asked Spencer

"I like that idea better Doc." said Olivia

William chuckled at the nicknames that Spencer and Olivia had for each other.

"And I want to pay for your wedding also, but I hope that you two wait a few months before trying to conceive my grandchild and enjoy married life first." said William

"We actually talked about having a honeymoon phase first." said Spencer

"Good, because with you being almost 30 Spencer and you turning 28 in a few months Olivia, you still have plenty of time to have children." said William

"I agree that we have plenty of time dad." said Spencer who smiled softly at Olivia

After they were done eating, Spencer, Olivia, and William went to bed. They all woke up at 6 AM and made breakfast together.

During the next two weeks, Spencer practically avoided his teammates while he took his father sight seeing around Washington DC. And Spencer talked to Dr. Norman over the phone, telling him that he and Olivia are getting married on September 24th in Las Vegas and they will be checking Diana out of the hospital for a few hours. Dr. Norman gave the OK as long as he and Diana's favorite nurse get to attend.

Spencer ended up attending a few beltway clean cops meetings and he talked to John about what happened. John told him congratulations on his engagement and gave him his personal number just in case. But John was glad that Spencer now has someone to go home to since his fiance will help him stay sober.

The day before the hearing, William had to fly back to Vegas because of a client. And Spencer and Olivia told William that they will see him on Friday night and Spencer will tell him if he got his job back or not.

A/N: I am planning that when Spencer's teammates learn that Spencer and Olivia eloped in Vegas, Rossi will host a post elopement party that would include a pasta cooking party. And Rossi will have Diana, William, and Ethel Reid attend the post elopement party. Should Rossi and Garcia track down Elle Greenway, Gideon, and Ashley?


	17. It Takes A Village Part 3: Hearing

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

 _A/N: Here is part three that deals with It Takes A Village. I am so sorry about the delay for this chapter. I haven't been able to update since Thursday since I went to the Kalahari Resort in Wisconsin Dells for a conference that I have gone to every April for the past four years. And I was barely working on my stories and reading other stories since I was attending break out sessions and enjoying the indoor water park and indoor theme park. I just got home yesterday._

Reid woke up to the smell of breakfast cooking and grabbed his glasses from the bedside table. He put them on and blinked a few times. He looked in the bedroom and saw the clothing that he laid out for the senate hearing. So he got out of bed and got dressed. Then he headed to the kitchen where he saw his fiance cooking breakfast.

"Morning Livy." said Spencer

Olivia looked at her fiance and saw that he was dressed for the day. She was surprised that he didn't pick out one of his suits to wear at the hearing even though he was currently wearing his glasses. And she knew that he will be switching his glasses for his contact lenses before he leaves for the Capitol building.

"Morning Doc, come sit down and eat some breakfast with me." said Olivia

Spencer sat down and Olivia put a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon in front of him.

"Thanks Livy." said Spencer who started eating his breakfast

"You're welcome Doc." said Olivia who sat down and started eating her breakfast

"You know that I go to Capitol Hill today instead of Quantico." said Spencer

"Yeah I do. And you will find out if you get your job back or not." said Olivia

"If I don't get my job back, I have a bunch of teaching positions that I can take at Georgetown University. And a few of the offers would pay me more." said Spencer

Olivia knew about her fiance's job offers since she read the letters with him. She was not even surprised that everyone wants him working for them. But she knows that he enjoys his work at the BAU, even though he lost trust in some of his teammates.

"I think that you will get your job back at the BAU." said Olivia while she rested a hand on her fiance's arm

"Livy, I think that you would be a great profiler." said Spencer

"That's because I am engaged to a profiler Doc." smirked Olivia

Spencer looked at the clock and knew that he had to be at Capitol Hill for the hearing.

"I am going to quickly switch my glasses for my contact lenses, and then I have to head to the Capitol Building." said Spencer

"Can you send me updates?" asked Olivia

"I will try to update you later Livy." said Spencer

"You should drive to the Capitol Building today." said Olivia

"I was planning on it." said Spencer who grabbed his messenger bag and left his apartment

A half hour later Reid was in the hallway while JJ was in the hearing room

"Why aren't we in there?" asked Reid with his arms crossed and he thought about the flight he has to catch to Vegas later on this evening after the hearing

"They're just trying to intimidate us." said Rossi

"Well, that's not about to happen." said Morgan

"I'm not OK with this." said Garcia

"You may not even be a witness." said Rossi

"Sir, I'm not worried about me. Don't they have anything better to do than." said Garcia

"Baby girl, this is just what they do." said Morgan

Strauss came over to them after she got off the phone.

"Anything?" asked Rossi

"It doesn't look good." said Strauss

"How long is she gonna be in there?" asked Spencer

Over an hour later, JJ was taken to another room and Morgan was called in. Reid sat down on a bench and pulled out his phone and saw a text from Olivia.

EVEN THOUGH I KNOW THAT TODAY IS ROUGH FOR YOU, I LOVE YOU AND I WILL SUPPORT YOUR DECISION IF YOU RETURN TO THE BAU OR NOT. ~ OH

Spencer smiled softly and he replied right away.

YOUR TEXT CHEERED ME UP. I LOVE YOU SOON TO BE MRS. REID. AND I WON'T KNOW UNTIL LATER ON THIS EVENING IF I CAN RETURN TO THE FBI OR NOT. ~ SR

WE WILL BE DR. REID AND DR. REID. ~ OH

Spencer chuckled softly, since he thought that she would want her name hyphenated since they are both called by their academic titles.

YOU DON'T WANT TO BE DR. HARTFORD-REID ~ SR

THAT WOULD BE A MOUTHFUL FOR MY STUDENTS TO CALL ME. ~ OH

I AGREE THAT WOULD BE A MOUTHFUL LIVY. I LOVE YOU AND I WILL TRY TO TEXT YOU LATER. ~ SR

I LOVE YOU TOO DOC. ~ OH

Spencer put his phone in his pocket and he saw Rossi come over to him

"A text from your fiance?" asked Rossi

"Yeah. She said that she loves me, and her text cheered me up." said Spencer

"Over the past two weeks, did you and Olivia talk about wedding planning?" asked Rossi

"We have talked about it, and we are going to talk to my parents tomorrow. Olivia and I have a flight to Vegas at 7 tonight." said Spencer who knew that he was lying to his teammates about his wedding

"Really going to run away after the hearing. I know that you are angry. But I understand that you promised your mom that you would visit her since you barely get to." said Rossi

"If I don't go to Vegas, my mom will refuse to take her medication. And I have to meet with my her doctor about her medication." said Spencer

Rossi was called in and Hotch approached him. He knew that Hotch was going to approach him about him not wanting to get reinstated to the FBI.

"I am not going to change my mind yet about asking to be reinstated." said Spencer

"Still thinking about your career?" asked Hotch who knew about all of Reid's job offers

"Yeah. I have some tempting positions at Georgetown where I would have normal hours and get paid more than my current salary even though I already make more than JJ, Morgan, and Emily." said Spencer

Hotch knew that it was no secret that Reid gets paid more than some of his teammates because of his degrees.

"And your fiance says that she will support her decision?" asked Hotch

"She did. And tonight, Livy and I have to go to Vegas to meet with my parents to talk about wedding planning. My mom said that if I don't fly to Vegas tonight, she will refuse to attend the wedding when it happens." said Spencer

Hotch knew that Reid loves his mother even though he barely gets to visit her. But he knew that during Reid's sabbatical, Reid saw his mom twice a month and since Diana knew that her son was coming, she would take her medication.

"You should listen to your mother then. Because I know that you hate it when she refuses to take her medication." said Hotch

"You have seen me deal with phone calls dealing with my mother refusing to take her medication." said Spencer

"Yeah I have, but you have taken great care of her." said Hotch

Reid decided to stay silent after what Hotch said. And a few minutes later, Hotch was called in and Spencer knew that he was next.

Strauss exited the bathroom and saw Spencer sitting on the bench waiting for his turn to go in. So she decided to go sit next to him to get him to open up. When he didn't acknowledge her when she joined him, she pulled out a tin of mints and offered him one.

Spencer thought that he smelled alcohol on Strauss, and he thought about his past addiction even though he is over four years clean. He wondered if it's the stress Strauss is going through is making her drink alcohol.

"No thank you." said Spencer and he noticed that Emily arrived and was talking to a guard

Strauss looked at Reid who was staring at Emily. She noticed how confident Reid became when he came back from his sabbatical. And she knew that he didn't request to be reinstated since there are a lot of places who want to hire him. She knew that since he is now engaged to be married, he will possibly choose a job with normal hours.

"At least you've got her back." said Strauss

"Did we?" asked Spencer and then he turned around to look at Strauss "I am engaged to be married, and I might want to chose a career that has normal hours and allows me to go home every night." said Spencer while maintain eye contact with Strauss

"We can talk about your future with the bureau later." said Strauss

"But I was almost ready to accept one of my many job offers when Gideon left. That was when I told you about all the offers I started getting when he left." said Spencer

Strauss remembered how upset Reid was when he brought in Gideon's gun and badge when Gideon left the BAU.

Spencer was called into the hearing room, and he stated his name.

"Dr. Reid, you have been back to the unit for about three days when all this happened, why did you take a sabbatical?" asked Cramer who decided to bring up Dr. Reid's sabbatical since Reid's teammates mentioned that it was Reid's first day back after taking four months off

Spencer knew that he should tell the senate committee the truth about why he took a sabbatical from the FBI.

"I was away because of stress related migraines. And my doctor was urging me to take a sabbatical." said Spencer

"And when the downsizing was announced, that was when you decided to teach at Caltech for the summer?" asked Cramer

"Yes sir. I get many job offers from other agencies, universities, and think tanks. So I decided to take that summer teaching position at Caltech where I only had one class to teach a day." said Spencer into the microphone

"And did your health improve?" asked Cramer

"Yes, I only had one bad migraine that lasted for a few hours instead of days." said Spencer

"With the hours you have while working at the BAU, I don't blame you for needing to take about four months off from the BAU." said Cramer and the other senate committee members nodded in agreement since they all heard that Dr. Reid has an eidetic memory which can be stressful since he sees a lot of bad things while working for the BAU

Cramer decided now to get on topic since he knew why Reid took a sabbatical which was for a good reason.

"You're the one who suggested Ian Doyle be released."

"I am."

"And you're the only agent who has not requested reinstatement to the unit."

"Mmhmm" said Reid who nodded

"Was the decision to release Ian Doyle a personal one?" asked Cramer

"A young boy's life was at stake. I ran the probability of his survival and it wasn't good. If you want to punish me for taking a risk, then I encourage you to do that, but do not put the rest of my team on trial for something that I suggested." said Spencer whose voice was raising and getting faster

"Calm down, Agent." said Cramer

"This is calm, and it's doctor." said Reid who leaned towards the microphone

"The United States government is not in the business of trading captives." said Cramer

"New York City, July 2010, referred to as the spy swap. Igor." said Reid

Cramer knew that Reid is a true genius who would read reports that deal with the government.

"That's enough." said Cramer

"You can't just change the rules, sir." said Reid who leaned back in his chair

"And you just can't break them." said Cramer

Reid answered more questions, and then he was taken to another room while Strauss was interviewed. A short while later, Reid was sitting at the end of the table next to Rossi waiting to hear the verdict.

"This team took many unprecedented risks. None were approved. The DIOG has rules, and you chose to ignore every last one. That's blatant disrespect to the bureau and to authority of law in general. What I find interesting is that you are the experts in behavior but find nothing wrong with yours." said Cramer

"May I?" asked Emily and she was motioned to proceed. "The journey was not traditional, but this team neutralized 4 international criminals and saved the life of a young boy in the process." said Emily

"You started a war with Ian Doyle years ago that this team and the U. S. government had to finish. The rest of you are dismissed. Agent Prentiss, we're not done." said Cramer and Reid and the others except Emily got up to leave the room

A few hours later back at Quantico

Reid just sent his fiancee a text telling her that he can make their flight to Vegas in a few hours. He followed Morgan to the wall of fallen agents and Morgan walked away. and Hotch followed him to talk to him and Strauss approached them.

"We need to talk." said Strauss

Reid followed the others to the conference room.

"The committee made it clear they will not support a rogue team. Agent Prentiss convinced them you were not that. They will be watching you closely. So I suggest you play by their rules." said Strauss

"So we're OK?" asked Garcia

"Suspension is lifted for everyone." said Strauss

"Thank you, ma'am."

"There may be more paperwork, considering your... situation, but the team is lucky to have you, if you're interested." said Strauss while looking at Emily

"May I think about it?" asked Emily

"Of course." said Strauss

"I'm in." said Emily and everyone but Reid smiled and Strauss noticed that Reid didn't smile so she planned to talk to him before he leaves.

"I have a stack of cases on my desk. I'm happy to pass them along." said Strauss

"I'll pick them up in the morning." said Hotch

Reid was about to leave the room to call his fiance when he heard Strauss call his name.

"Dr. Reid, may I please speak to you in five minutes?" asked Strauss

Reid knew what Strauss wanted to talk to him about. And he saw Hotch and Rossi looking at him, so they knew what Strauss needed to speak to him about.

"Emily, what did you say in there?" asked Morgan

Emily told them what she said and four minutes later Reid looked at his teammates.

"I have to go meet with Strauss, and then I have a flight to catch." said Spencer who walked out of the room before the others could protest

The others looked at Reid who left the conference room. And Morgan, JJ, Emily, and Garcia looked at Hotch and Rossi.

"Reid didn't ask to be reinstated, and I have a feeling that Strauss is going to convince him to stay." said Hotch

"Reid gets the most job offers out of all of us since he is on everyone's wish list. And with him being engaged to be married he would probably want a job with normal hours and no traveling." said Rossi

Everyone was shocked that Spencer didn't want to be reinstated, but they all knew that he has a lot of job offers.

"Spence did tell me about his job offers a year ago." said JJ

"He never told me about his job offers." said Morgan and Garcia in unison

"Reid always tells me about his job offers since head hunters approached me about him in the past." said Hotch

"And Reid mentioned catching a flight." said Morgan

"So he won't be able to celebrate with us?" asked Garcia, upset that she didn't hear that Reid didn't want to be reinstated to the FBI.

"Reid promised his mom that he would visit her this weekend, and Strauss cleared him to take this weekend off with no interruptions. So please don't call him this weekend since he will be spending time with his family in Vegas." said Hotch while looking at Morgan, JJ, Emily, and Garcia "And I asked Strauss to let me know the outcome of her meeting with him." added Hotch

Meanwhile while the others were talking

Reid followed Strauss to an empty room and she closed the door.

"Are you going to come back? You are the only one who didn't ask to be reinstated." said Strauss

"I am engaged, and I might want to leave the BAU for a safer position and normal hours." said Spencer quietly

"I recommend that you stay for at least two more months." said Strauss

"What if I wanted to leave the FBI to teach at Georgetown? They have teaching positions available for me and they offer me more than my current salary." said Spencer while maintaining eye contact with Strauss

"We both already know that you get paid more than a few of your teammates because of your PhDs." said Strauss

"But what about normal hours?" asked Spencer

Strauss knew that with the hours that Spencer works for the BAU, it was one of the causes of his stress related migraines. And she thought about the time she caught him having one of his migraines and he told her that his doctor chalked them up to stress.

"How about on paperwork days you can leave at 5 PM? Going home at a decent hour can help you make sure that you get enough sleep at night." said Strauss

"That will do. Why are you always kind to me, I know that everyone in this unit has a soft spot for me including you." said Spencer

Strauss knew that Spencer was right about her having a soft spot for him. And she thought about when Gideon told her about Spencer and how she saw him grow since he joined her unit.

"When you were 21, the bureau was lucky to snag you since other agencies like the CIA, DOD, NSA and many other places wanted to have you. I have seen you grow more confident in yourself and your abilities despite joining my unit before the age requirement to join the FBI. And you are a great asset for the FBI and I don't want to lose you since Gideon told me about you when you impressed him at his lecture when you were 18." said Strauss

"Gideon told you about me after I attended his lecture?" asked Spencer

"Yeah he did, and he told me about your background with your family. So would you please stay in this unit for awhile longer?" asked Strauss

"I will stay. But I might not like it since I am angry at my teammates." said Spencer

Strauss decided to use Spencer's first name to put him more at ease.

"Spencer, I know that you have trust issues that came from your childhood. Give your teammates some time." said Strauss

"I will." said Spencer while still maintaining eye contact with Strauss

"I bet your fiance is waiting for you at home since you have to go visit your parents." said Strauss

"Yeah Olivia is waiting at home for me." said Spencer

"Then you should go so you don't miss your flight." said Strauss

Spencer went back into the conference room where the others were waiting for him. Unknowing that Strauss sent Hotch a text telling him that she convinced Spencer to stay for at least two months

"You should come out to eat with us, Olivia can come along." said Garcia

"I have a flight to catch in two hours since Olivia and I have to go visit my parents to talk about wedding planning and arrange my mom's transportation." said Reid

"You sure you can't celebrate with us Reid? I never met Olivia yet." asked Emily

JJ, Garcia, and Hotch were shocked that Spencer hadn't introduced Olivia to Emily yet.

"I have a flight in 2 hours and my parents are expecting Olivia and me later on this weekend. And I was very busy the past two weeks since my dad came to DC so I had to show him around." said Spencer

Everyone was shocked that Reid's father was in town and he never told them.

"Go catch your flight Reid." said Hotch who already knew that Strauss told him that she convinced Reid to stay for at least two more months before he accepts one of his many job offers.

Reid grabbed his messenger bag, and headed down the stairs to the parking garage. He drove himself to his and Olivia's apartment in Washington DC. An hour later he was home, and told Olivia that he got his job back and that they should get going. 30 minutes later, they were at the airport for their flight to Vegas.

 _A/N: Don't worry that I had Reid think about taking one of his many job offers. I will be keeping him in the BAU. The next chapter will deal with Spencer and Olivia getting married with Diana, William, and Dr. Norman acting as witnesses._


	18. Just Married & A Talk About Trust Issues

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

A/N: I decided that Spencer and Olivia would decide to do a simple registration in marriage in a Las Vegas Courthouse instead of going to one of Las Vegas's many chapels. Only William, Diana, Dr. Norman, Diana's favorite nurse, and Aunt Ethel are attending the small ceremony. Spencer and Olivia decided that they would do a quick ceremony that is only a few minutes long because of Diana. But eventually a real wedding would happen which would probably be vow renewal when I decide when it would be the right time for them to renew their vows.

And the BAU doesn't attend the very small wedding, because if Diana saw Reid's teammates she would have started having an episode since Spencer told her that some of his teammates lied to him.

* * *

When Spencer woke up ins his father's guestroom he saw that Olivia wasn't with him and he thought about the night before when his father picked him up from the airport.

Flashback

Spencer and Olivia approached William at the airport and William greeted his son and soon to be daughter in law in a hug.

"Hey Spencer and Olivia." said William

"Hi dad." said Spencer who hugged his father back

"Hi William." said Olivia who hugged William

"Olivia, I think you can call me dad now since you will be my daughter in law tomorrow." said William

"I can call you dad?" asked a shocked Olivia

"Yes you can. Since your father isn't here anymore, you have my respect to call me dad.." said William

"Should we head to your place dad?" asked Spencer who treasured the moment that his dad and fiance had

"You two will be separated for the night. Spencer, you are sleeping in my bed. And Olivia, you will be sleeping at Ethel's." said William

"Makes sense that the bride and groom don't see each other before the wedding since it's bad luck." said Olivia

"Really dad?" asked Spencer

"Yes. It was like this with your mom." said William who helped his son and soon to be daughter in law carry their bags which were their carry ons

William dropped Olivia off at Ethel's and then the father and son headed to William's house. William sent his son to bed since he knew that his son had an exhausting day.

Flashback ended.

Spencer got out of bed and saw that it was 9 AM and he knew that he has to be at the courthouse for 1 PM. So he took a shower and got dressed in a white dress shirt, black dress pants, and a black suit jacket. He decided to ditch his usual tie. Then he walked into the kitchen where his dad was making breakfast.

"Morning dad." said Spencer who made himself a cup of coffee

"Morning Spencer. Did you sleep well?" asked William who was dressed like his son

"Yeah. I decided to not wear a tie today." said Spencer

"I am not wearing one either. We only have to dress nicely since I am having our pictures taken after the small ceremony." said William who set some breakfast in front of his son

"Dad, you really didn't have to pay for everything." said Spencer who started eating his breakfast

"Consider it an early birthday present. You are turning 30 in 15 days." said William

"Thanks dad." said Spencer

"Just make sure that you don't leave Olivia like I did you to and Diana." said William

"Wasn't planning on that dad. I love Olivia with all my heart and I want her to be the mother of my future children." said Spencer

"You already know that we have to be at the courthouse for 1 PM since I made the appointment for you and Olivia." said William

"Who is marrying Olivia and me?" asked Spencer

"Judge Hawthorne is able to do it today. He is excited to be seeing you again since he haven't seen you in person since you were 9 years old." said William who knew that his son would recognize the name

After Spencer and William were done eating breakfast they saw that it was currently 10 AM. William looked at Spencer.

"What would you like to do before we pick up your mom, Dr. Norman, and Nurse Elizabeth at noon?" asked William

Spencer and William ended up sharing stories about their times in courtrooms. One of the cases Spencer ended up talking about was the Brian Matloff case which was one of his first few cases he was participating in.

When Spencer and William arrived at the sanitarium, Diana, Dr. Norman, and Nurse Elizabeth were dressed nicely and Diana made a beeline for her son.

"You look handsome Spencer. Where is Olivia?" asked Diana

"With Aunt Ethel right now. Dad forbid Olivia and I to be together last night since today is the wedding day." said Spencer

"I agree with your father about having you separated from Olivia." said Diana who kissed her son on the forehead and straightened his glasses

"Ready to go see me get married?" asked Spencer who looped elbows with his mom's elbow

"Yes I am baby. Will your team be at the wedding?" asked Diana

Spencer's eyes darkened which Dr. Norman noticed and filed that away for later. He knew that Spencer was dealing with anger issues at the moment since Spencer told him over the phone that Agent Prentiss is actually alive.

"No they won't be. They don't know about me getting married today even though Livy and I are just having a simple registration of marriage done." said Spencer

"Come on we should get going." said William and the Reid family left the hospital with Dr. Norman and Nurse Elizabeth

Spencer, William, Diana, Dr. Norman, and Nurse Elizabeth arrived at the courthouse where Aunt Ethel and Olivia were waiting for them. And Spencer saw that Olivia was wearing a white sun dress and had her long light brown hair pulled into a french braid down her back. He thought that she looked beautiful today.

"Ready to get married Doc?" asked Olivia

"Yes I am Livy." said Spencer

"You two are so cute together. I can't wait for you to give me grandchildren." said Diana who hugged Olivia

"Thank you Diana." said Olivia who hugged Diana back

"Olivia, I think you can call me mom now since you are becoming my daughter in law today." said Diana

"I would love to. William asked me to call him dad." said Olivia

"Lets got get married and then we will all go to Binions." said Spencer

"Will we have chicken fried lobster?" asked Diana

"Yes we will mom." said Spencer who kissed his mom on the cheek

"You are too sweet Spencer." said Diana

"Thanks mom." said Spencer

The Reid family, Olivia, Dr. Norman, and Nurse Elizabeth walked into the courthouse. William was greeted by the secretary who knew that he was coming and she asked Spencer and Olivia for their identification.

Spencer and Olivia showed their identification and official paperwork and a few minutes later, they were taken into the court room where an old friend of William's was waiting for them.

"Judge Hawthorne it's has been over 20 years." said Spencer

Judge Hawthorne looked at Spencer and he noticed that Spencer is now taller than him, still wears glasses, his hair was now very short.

"Little Spencer Reid, I see that you have grown up. Last time I saw you, you were only 9 years old." said Judge Hawthorne

"I am 29 right now." said Spencer

"And you turn 30 in 15 days." said Judge Hawthorne

"Yes I do." said Spencer

"Happy early birthday then." said Judge Hawthorne who couldn't believe that William's only child is turning 30.

"This is my early birthday present for him since he has to go back to Washington DC tomorrow afternoon." said William

"What are you now doing in DC? I knew that you would be doing big things with your life." asked Judge Hawthorne

"I work for the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit in Quantico, VA, profiling and catching serial killers and child abductors. But I live in Washington DC when not traveling for work." said Spencer

"I have seen you on the news before. Wasn't that back in 2003 when you made national news?" said Judge

"I made national news when I graduated from the FBI National Academy back in 2003 when I was 22 years old." said Spencer

"So you have been working in Quantico since you were 22?" asked Judge

"21 actually. I got into the academy when I was 21." said Spencer

"You must be Dr. Olivia Hartford, soon to be Dr. Reid like your fiance." said Judge Hawthorne who shook hands with Olivia

"Olivia please, only my students call me by my professional title." said Olivia

"You found yourself a nice young lady Dr. Reid." said Judge Hawthorne

"Please call me Spencer, I am always called Dr. Reid, Agent Reid, or Reid at work. A few people call me Spence or Spencer." said Spencer

"Spencer it is then." said Judge Hawthorne

Judge Hawthorne greeted the others in the room and decided that they should get started.

"Are any of you filming this simple registration of marriage?" asked Judge Hawthorne

"I will be for Diana." said Dr. Norman who pulled out his video camera

"So I can watch this again later." said Diana who sat down with her favorite nurse

"Are you two ready to get married?" asked Judge Hawthorne

Spencer and Olivia looked at each other and they nodded.

"Yes we are." said Spencer with a soft smile "But we are planning to write our own vows later since we just want a quick ceremony." added Spencer

"I don't blame you two for wanting to have a quick and simple wedding." said Judge Hawthorne

William and Aunt Ethel sat down with Diana and Nurse Elizabeth. Judge Hawthorne motioned Spencer and Olivia to stand in front of his podium and he decided to begin when he noticed Dr. Norman started filming the short ceremony.

"We are gathered here today to join Dr. Spencer William Reid and Dr. Olivia Jane Hartford in marriage." began Judge Hawthorne

Spencer and Olivia smiled at each other while they held hands while making eye contact with each other.

Judge Hawthorne looked at Spencer

"Spencer do you take Olivia to be your wife?"

"I do." said Spencer while smiling at Olivia

Judge Hawthorne looked at Olivia.

"Olivia do you take Spencer to be your husband?"

"I do." said Olivia while smiling at Spencer

Judge Hawthorne motioned for William to come forward with the rings and handed his late brother's wedding band to Olivia. Then he handed Olivia's wedding band to Spencer.

Judge Hawthorne looked at Spencer.

"Spencer please repeat after me." said Judge Hawthorne who told Spencer what to say.

"Olivia, With this ring, I thee wed." said Spencer who put Olivia's ring on the fourth finger of her left hand

Judge Hawthorne looked at Olivia.

"Olivia, please repeat after me." said the judge who told Olivia what to say

"Spencer, With this ring, I thee wed." said Olivia while she put Spencer's ring on the fourth ring finger of his left hand.

Judge Hawthorne smiled at the young married couple.

"I now pronounce you Dr. Reid and Dr. Reid on September 24th, 2011." said Judge Hawthorne

Everyone in the room smiled and Judge Hawthorne continued.

"Congratulations, you may kiss your wife Dr. Reid."

Spencer pulled his wife into a deep kiss, and Diana had tears streaming down her face.

Dr. Norman turned off his video camera and congratulated Spencer and Olivia on their marriage.

A minute later, Spencer and Olivia signed their marriage certificate and other documents and Olivia's temporary identification was printed out. She was reminded that she would need to go to the DMV when she goes back to DC to get other documents of hers changed.

Dr. Norman, William, Aunt Ethel, and Diana signed the marriage certificate as witnesses. And a few minutes later everyone got into a group picture while they smiled for the camera. Judge Hawthorne's secretary took a few great pictures and she noticed how everyone looked happy for the picture.

A few minutes later the Reid family including Dr. Norman and Nurse Elizabeth left the courthouse and they headed to Binions for a late lunch.

While waiting for their food, Dr. Norman replayed the video he made of the small wedding and looked at the newly married couple.

"Would you two like a copy of the video I made?" asked Dr. Norman

Spencer and Olivia looked at each other and nodded.

"Yes we would." said Spencer

"I can have a copy made for you two by tomorrow, including the pictures." said Dr. Norman

Spencer thought that he needed to talk to Dr. Norman later.

"Dr. Norman, can I talk to you alone later?" asked Spencer

Dr. Norman knew that Spencer needed to talk since he barely brought up his team.

"You need to talk about what happened at work two weeks ago?" asked Dr. Norman while watching Diana for signs of an episode

"Yeah." said Spencer

"We can talk after we take your mother back to Bennington." said Dr. Norman

"Thank you." said Spencer

"Not a problem Spencer." said Dr. Norman

Everyone enjoyed their lunch and everyone except Spencer, Olivia, and Diana had a small glass of champagne to make a toast to Spencer and Olivia on their marriage.

"May I wish Spencer and Olivia a long and happy marriage." said William who raised his glass

"Here here." chorused everyone who clinked their glasses of champagne or grape juice together and took a sip.

Spencer looked at his father.

"Dad, Livy and I are planning on sleeping in a hotel tonight." said Spencer

"I arranged a hotel for you two here." said William

"I will have to stay out of the casino here since I am blacklisted from it." said Spencer

Everyone laughed since they saw that Spencer was asked if he is going to be in the casino or not.

"Spencer, I am ready to go back to Bennington." said Diana

William paid the bill and they left Binions. Spencer, William, Dr. Norman, and Nurse Elizabeth headed to William's car. And Spencer looked at his wife.

"You coming with us?" asked Spencer

"My bag is in Aunt Ethel's car so yes." said Olivia who grabbed her bag from Ethel's car

Ethel hugged her only nephew goodbye and looked at him.

"I am hoping to see you on your 30th birthday Spencer." said Ethel

"Olivia and I are planning that our next trip here to Vegas will happen on my birthday weekend if there is no case." said Spencer

"Congratulations Spencer." said Ethel who headed to her car

Diana was taken back to Bennington and Spencer headed to Dr. Norman's office while Diana took Olivia and William to her room so Diana could give Olivia her wedding present.

"Now what do you need to talk to me about?" asked Dr. Norman who motioned for Spencer to sit on his office couch

"Do you recommend any psychologists in Washington DC?" asked Spencer

"I have a few contacts that I can ask to see you. Why do you need to see one while the FBI has some good psychologists?" asked Dr. Norman

"With what happened two weeks ago at work, I lost trust in my teammates except Rossi who you met a few years ago." said Spencer

"I can call a friend of mine in DC and ask him if he is willing to see you to work through your past since childhood. During the week at work, you can call me if you need to vent to a professional." said Dr. Norman who handed Spencer his personal phone number

"Thank you Dr. Norman." said Spencer

"Not a problem. I know that you have a habit of running circles around psychologists. I hope that you don't run circles around my friend." said Dr. Norman

"When I have my annual psych evaluation my unit chief or section chief will conduct it since they are my bosses and I can't really lie to them." said Spencer

"Good to know since I know that you were coached on what to say after your father left." said Dr. Norman

"I am just wondering how will I handle my anger when I go back to work on Monday." said Spencer

"I think that you should say how you feel about everything that happened." said Dr. Norman

"I will try, but there might be a case on Monday." said Spencer

"And like I told you, you can call me if you need to." said Dr. Norman

Spencer looked at the clock and saw that it was nearing 4 PM.

"I should get going, my wife is waiting for me. I will come and get the pictures and video that you made tomorrow." said Spencer

"Congratulations again Spencer, and I think when you and Olivia have children, I think Diana seeing her future grandchildren would be good." said Dr. Norman who shook hands with Spencer

Spencer left Dr. Norman's office and found Olivia talking with William and Diana in his mother's room.

"What are you three talking about?" asked Spencer

"We were talking about you coming to visit on your birthday weekend." said William

"You better be coming that weekend if you have no case Spencer." said Diana

"I will try. I did ask Chief Strauss for that weekend off case pending though." said Spencer

"Did she approve it?" asked William who knew that Spencer's section chief is a female

"Yes she did." said Spencer

"Ready to head to the hotel?" asked William

"Yes." said the new married couple in unison

William drove his son and daughter in law to the hotel and a bellboy took the married couple's bags to their room. Spencer and Olivia headed to their hotel room. When they approached their hotel room, Spencer lifted up Olivia and carried her bridal style into their room. Then he set her on her bed and laid in bed next to her.

"Hello Mrs. Reid." said Spencer who took off his glasses

"Its Dr. Reid to you." said Olivia

"What should we do tonight Dr. Reid?" asked Spencer

"What do you want to do tonight Dr. Reid?" asked Olivia

"I am banned from the casino here, so we should have a night in." said Spencer with a smirk

"You were a naughty boy here once?" asked Olivia

"Yes I was." said Spencer with a smirk

"You looked handsome during our small wedding today." said Olivia

"You looked so beautiful today. I wanted to have you all to myself my blushing bride." said Spencer with a smirk, glad that he packed some condoms even though he knew that his wife was going to continue to take her birth control longer until they are ready to have a baby of their own.

"I have a surprise for you and since you were a good boy today, you earned it." said Olivia who grabbed her bag and headed to the bathroom

Spencer knew that he and Olivia agreed that there would be no love making until they were married, so he went into his bag and got ready for their first time making love. And when he was ready, he got into bed and covered up his lower body but left his torso uncovered.

A few minutes later, Olivia came out of the bathroom dressed in one of Spencer's old dress shirts that she packed and looked at her husband who was laying in bed with his lower body covered by a sheet. She licked her lips when she saw his bare torso.

"I am still on birth control until we decide that we are ready to try for a baby." said Olivia who got into bed with her husband

Spencer and Olivia started making love and stopped a while later to take their first shower together. After their shower, they ordered room service. After they were done eating, they decided to go to sleep.

The next morning, William picked them up, and took them to pick up breakfast to take to Diana. They shared their breakfast with Diana and Dr. Norman handed the new married couple their wedding photos and their video of the wedding.

Two hours later, Spencer and Olivia were on a flight to DC since they had work the next day.

When they arrived back in DC, the new married couple got into Spencer's car. When they arrived at his apartment, they climbed up the stairs. Spencer looked at his wife.

"I have to carry you inside." said Spencer who scooped up his wife after he unlocked the door. He carried Olivia inside and set her on the couch. He checked on the messages on his land-line and heard some messages from JJ.

"HEY SPENCE, I WAS HOPING THAT YOU AND OLIVIA WERE ABLE TO JOIN US FOR BRUNCH AFTER YOU RETURN FROM VEGAS."

Spencer looked at his wife while he sat next to her on the couch where she laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I never told them what time we were coming home today." said Spencer

"How are you going to deal with showing up at the BAU tomorrow married?" asked Olivia who was looking at her wedding band "I will have to get a new social security card and request a new drivers license with my married name despite having temporary identification printed out. But I am planning on doing that tomorrow after work." said Olivia

Spencer looked at his wedding band and grabbed a chain to put his wedding band to hide his wedding band on until he tells his teammates.

"Tomorrow morning, I am putting my wedding band on this chain to wear at work until I tell my teammates." said Spencer

"Good idea or you would be hounded by them." said a smirking Olivia who was glad that she doesn't have to hide her wedding band like her husband.

"I think I will tell Garcia tomorrow or she would kill me and bring me back to life for not including her yesterday." said Spencer

Olivia laughed since she has seen her husband deal with the wrath of Garcia when she met her. She knew that Garcia is a mother hen who wants to protect her babies since she doesn't travel with the others.

"What about Hotch?" asked Olivia

Spencer grimaced since he knew that his boss would find out when he arrives at the office tomorrow.

"I have a feeling that Hotch will receive a fax from Las Vegas tomorrow and will confront me about being married. And I have a feeling that my teammates would be mad at us for eloping while they were hoping for a wedding at Rossi's" said Spencer

"You should show Garcia the pictures tomorrow. And maybe when you trust your teammates again we can have a bigger wedding." said Olivia

"I am not sure if I will ever be ready to trust my teammates." said Spencer

"You will eventually. JJ, Emily, and Aaron did what they had to do to keep you safe." said Olivia

"I know that. And I understand what JJ, Emily, and Hotch had to do to protect me since you already know about how my parents were part of the Riley Jenkins case." said Spencer

"That is a good example why you should understand that they had to protect you. What are some other reasons why someone would need to earn your trust?" asked Olivia

Spencer knew that his wife was thinking about the bullying he went through. Even though she promised to make blindfolds fun for him again.

"What I went though in high school with the blindfolds and goalpost incident when it came to some girls in my high school class when I was 12. But I am angry at some of my teammates for lying to me." said Spencer

Olivia knew that her husband was extremely bullied in high school, so that led to making it hard for him to trust people when he is introduced to new people. And Olivia knew that if she met Spencer when he was 12 during one of those incidents, she would have been there for him as a friend.

"I think you should tell everyone why you can't trust anyone anymore. Eventually the anger would fade. But will you think about having a larger wedding in the future?" asked Olivia

"With my eidetic memory it will be hard for the anger to go away. I can try to trust my teammates again, but it will take time." said Spencer avoiding the larger wedding part.

"Good." said Olivia and she added on since her husband was avoiding the larger wedding part "So again, what about having a larger wedding in the future?" asked Olivia

"Yes we can have a bigger wedding later. But we should wait a few years." said Spencer while stroking his wife's hair

"Thank you." said Olivia who heard her husband's stomach growl

"Want to continue our love making after dinner?" asked Olivia who got up and started preparing dinner

"Not tonight." said Spencer

"Why?" questioned Olivia

"Tomorrow morning when I show up at work, I want be fully functional or Morgan will realize that we finally made love during my weekend off and he would tease me about it." smirked Spencer while he helped his wife make dinner

"I agree that you should be fully functional when we return to work tomorrow. We both agreed on not making love until we got married and we have been married for over a day." said Olivia

Spencer and Olivia continued making dinner together, and after they were done cooking they ate together. After washing dishes together, they took their showers and got into bed since they have an early morning the next day.

"I love you Olivia Reid." said Spencer

"I love you too Spencer Reid." said Olivia while they kissed each other good night.

Spencer and Olivia fell asleep with Olivia's head resting on her bare husband's chest and they slept through the night.


	19. Proof Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

A/N: The chapters that deals with the episode Proof will probably take place in three chapters. So here is part one that deals with Proof.

Spencer and Olivia woke up at the same time to Spencer's alarm clock going off at 5:30. Spencer grabbed his glasses off the nightstand and put them on. He blinked a few times and looked at Olivia.

"Morning Livy." said Spencer

"Morning Doc." said Olivia

"Excited about going to work as Dr. Reid?" asked Spencer

"Yes I am." said Olivia

"We should get ready for work." said Spencer who checked his cellphone and saw that he had no messages yet about pending cases

"At least we took our showers last night." said Olivia who started getting dressed

"Which gives us some extra time together in the morning." said Spencer who was getting dressed in the clothing he laid out the night before.

"Have time for breakfast?" asked Olivia who straightened his tie

"Yes I do." said Spencer

"How about we make it together Spencer?" she asked

"I would love to Livy." said Spencer who grabbed his revolver out of his gun safe and put the holster on his hip but put his gun in his messenger bag

Spencer and Olivia made breakfast together and while they were eating, Spencer thought about medical decisions when it comes to him ending up in the hospital because of getting injured in the field.

"Livy, I know that you have to change your documents to your married name. And the only thing I have to change is my marital status on my personnel file and ICE contact and medical power of attorney information." said Spencer

"Who is your ICE contact?" asked Olivia who had a feeling that it was Hotch since she knew that he was her husband's training officer for two years when he joined the BAU.

"I had Hotch assigned as my first and Aunt Ethel as my secondary." said Spencer

"So will I end up being your first or second choice ICE?" asked Olivia

"I am planning that Hotch will be my secondary choice and you will be my first." said Spencer

"So if you ever get injured out of state and end up in the hospital, Hotch can make medical decisions for you until I can arrive." said Olivia

"That is correct Livy." said Spencer

"Ready to head to work?" asked Olivia

"Yeah I am." said Spencer

"You can take the car." said Olivia

"I am planning on it." said Spencer who put his wedding band on the chain he found and put it around his neck.

Spencer and Olivia left their apartment and when Spencer got into his car he kissed Olivia goodbye. On the way to work his cellphone beeped, telling him that he has a case.

An hour later

Spencer got into the elevator at headquarters and checked the chain around his neck, glad that his wedding band was there. He grabbed a file from his messenger bag and started reading it. And a minute later he was walking off the elevator when he was approached by JJ and Emily.

"Hey, where have you been? I wanted to do brunch this weekend when you and Olivia got home from visiting your parents." said JJ

"Livy and I didn't get back until past 4 PM yesterday since we had to deal with some stuff about my mom and talk about wedding planning. Have you seen Garcia?" asked Spencer who kept on walking while reading

"Uh, she's with Rossi." said JJ while watching Reid open up the glass doors and head towards his desk

When Reid got to his desk, he saw that a manila envelope saying confidential was laying on his desk. So he picked it up and slipped it into his messenger bag to look at later. He knew that Hotch found out that he got married over the weekend since he knew that the envelope was holding the paperwork that needs to be signed about his marital status and contact information.

Reid then headed to the conference room and sat down at the round table while sending Olivia a text telling her that he has a case. And at that moment Garcia and Rossi came inside the room and he saw that Garcia was holding a Tupperware container with some pasta in it.

"Look, master of all things Italian, I am having a Fellini festival at my house this weekend and I must serve the beautiful food of his country." said Garcia

"Maybe you should show a Disney film and stick with burgers." said Rossi

"You know, Rossi, you could always give Penelope a cooking lesson." suggested Morgan

"Oh, my gosh, that would be amazing. That would be like that would be like the Iron Chef meets the BAU. And we could do it at your house." said an excited Garcia

"I don't have a house, I have a mansion." said Rossi

"All right, let's get started." said Hotch who looked at his subordinates and laid his eyes on Reid, wondering where his wedding band is because he has a feeling that Reid is keeping his marriage a secret for a while

He also hoped that Reid noticed the envelope that contains the paperwork he needs updated for his personal file since he knew that Reid would make the necessary changes.

Garcia looked at the clicker that was in front of JJ and JJ knew what Garcia needed.

"Oh." said JJ while she passed the clicker to Garcia

"All right, mes amis. You are jetting to Durant, Oklahoma, because in the last 3 days, two women have been found dead after being sexually tortured and then blinded with a sulfuric acid solution." said Garcia who pulled up a photo of Abby on the screen

"Abby Elcott is our first victim. 19-year-old art student. She was headed to campus for an advanced drawing class. She'd been missing for two days." continued Garcia before she pulled up a photo of another girl

"Same goes with our second victim, Beth Westerly, 17. She had just finished her coffee shop shift and was on her way to a bar method class." finished Garcia

"Both low-risk victims." said Emily

"And physically similar." said Morgan

"How close are the two abduction sites?" asked Rossi

"5 miles apart at bus stops. Abby's cell was found near one, Beth's scarf near the other." said Garcia who pulled up a map that showed the locations of the two bus stops that had the abduction sites plotted

"Where are the dump sites?" asked Reid who spoken for the first time

"One in an alley, the other in a field." said Garcia

"So he stapled their eyes open, then he blinded them." said JJ

"It's about power and control. Maybe he didn't want them to watch while he hurt them." said Morgan

"Or it could be about shame. Perhaps the unsub is disfigured himself. Blinding the victims leaves them helpless, lost, totally dependent. It may be a manifestation of how he sees himself in this world." said Reid

"It is a form of enucleation, just without the scalpel." said Emily

"His face is the last they see before darkness." said Rossi

"Garcia, come up with a list of jobs that would give the unsub access to sulfuric acid. The rest of us, wheels up in 30 minutes." ordered Hotch

Reid followed Garcia to her lair since he decided to tell her the news.

"Garcia please don't be mad, Olivia and I got married two days ago in a Las Vegas courthouse by one of my dad's friends who is a judge who I met when I was 9 years old." said Spencer

Garcia looked at Reid upset but she knew that his mom hates to travel.

"So you eloped?" asked a hurt Garcia

"My mom wanted Livy and me to get married in Vegas since she hates traveling. And my dad paid for everything and made me promise that I won't walk out on Olivia and my future children like he did except when it comes to leaving for BAU cases." said Spencer

"I understand that it would have been hard for your mom if all of us were there. Were any pictures taken?" asked Garcia who hugged Reid

"I have pictures that were taken. And Dr. Norman even filmed it and I have a copy of the video he made." said Spencer who pulled out an envelope that contained pictures and the video

Garcia looked at the photos and she was able to tell that Spencer made the right choice with having a simple registration of marriage done since everyone looks happy in the pictures.

"I hope that you will eventually have a wedding in DC." said Garcia

"Livy and I talked about it, but we are planning to wait a few years." said Spencer

"But I am planning to go see Olivia later to congratulate her. So when are you two going to have some cute baby geniuses?" asked Garcia who was waggling her eyebrows

"Can Livy and I get through the honeymoon phase first?" asked Spencer who blushed

"By the end of 2013 you and Olivia better have a baby." warned Garcia

"Yes ma'am." said Spencer

"Go call your wife and get on the jet." ordered Garcia

"Yes ma'am." quipped Spencer while leaving Garcia's lair. He pulled out his phone and called Olivia.

"Hi Livy." said Spencer

"Hey Doc, I got your message about a case. Where are you going?" asked Olivia who was preparing for her class

"Durant, Oklahoma. And it seems that my chemistry degree can be put to use." said Spencer

"Like over the summer at Caltech?" asked Olivia

"Yeah. Do you need me to pick up anything when I get home?" asked Spencer

"Can you pick up some soy milk?" asked Olivia

"You think we will be out of soy milk by the time I get home?" asked Spencer

"Yeah." said Olivia

"I will pick up some soy milk for us Livy. I have to go since I have to get on the jet. I love you." said Spencer

"Love you too, Spencer, please stay safe." said Olivia

"I will stay safe Livy, and I will call you every night." said Spencer

"You better. And don't forget that on Saturday we are picking up dad from the airport." said Olivia

"Depending how long this case takes, you might have to pick up dad yourself." said Spencer

A short while later Reid was on the jet sitting on couch of the jet and Hotch was sitting near him.

"Victimology is very similar. Blond-haired, blue-eyed teenage girls." said Hotch

"We believe they were each abducted near public transportation stops." said JJ who was standing

"When was this photo taken?" asked Emily who was holding up a photo

"Beth was caught on a bank surveillance camera 3 hours before she disappeared. That's a recent photo of Abby." said Morgan

"So she wasn't found in the same clothes she was abducted in." said Emily

"Maybe he changed them because hers were burned by the sulfuric acid." said Rossi

Reid thought about the summer class he taught at Caltech and the lessons he gave about sulfuric acid.

"It's possible. Sulfuric acid can turn human flesh into soap. I had to explain that to a bunch of my students who were taking chemistry for the first time over the summer." said Spencer

Hotch looked at Garcia who was currently video chatting with them.

"Garcia, any recent similar cases in the surrounding area?" asked Hotch

"Actually, yes. Two months ago a prostitute and a runaway were both found raped and killed and they had stab wounds to their eyes." said Garcia who read what she found

"So maybe he practiced on high risk victims first." said JJ

"And then advanced to chemical enucleation." said Morgan

"Isn't that a rare paraphilia?" asked JJ

"Well, the chemical part is. It would exacerbate the pain." said Emily

"Like Ed Kemper, he's probably practicing on surrogates before going after the real object of his rage." said Rossi

Hotch decided to give out tasks before they started going through the files more before landing.

"Dave, you and I will talk to the parents. Morgan and Prentiss, go to the disposal sites. JJ, you and Reid to the abduction sites." said Hotch

JJ smiled at Reid who closed his eyes while turning away.

Reid got up and headed to the small kitchenette. He got himself a bottle of water and Morgan joined him.

"How did visiting your parents go with Olivia?" asked Morgan

"Visiting my parents with Olivia over the weekend went very well. I talked to Dr. Norman about changing my mom's medication. And we talked about some more wedding planning." said Spencer

"Got a date set up?" asked Morgan

"We got a date set up and we are going to announce it after this case." muttered Spencer

Morgan knew that Reid was excited about getting married with his teammates at the wedding. But he thought that with what happened two weeks ago, it could hinder planning.

"You know that I could use a good bachelor party." said Morgan

"Too late for that." whispered Spencer while fiddling with the chain around his neck

"You eloped?" whispered Morgan who noticed the chain and he knew that there are some agents who wear their wedding band or engagement ring on a chain to protect their fiance or spouse.

"Livy and I did a simple registration of marriage and my mom, dad, Aunt Ethel, Dr. Norman, and my mom's favorite nurse as witnesses. My mom didn't want to travel and I did have to talk to Dr. Norman about my mom's medication." whispered Spencer

Morgan felt a bit hurt, but he knew that Diana Reid hates traveling.

"I know that your mom hates traveling so you did it for her." whispered Morgan who knew that Reid pays for her medical care

"I have pictures to show later." whispered Spencer

"You better show me later." said Morgan who started planning that his wedding present for Spencer and Olivia will be one of the houses that he is working on restoring since he knows that Spencer needs a bigger place.

A short while later the plane landed, and he got into an SUV with the last person he wanted to be with at the moment.

"How is your mom doing?" asked JJ

"She is doing pretty well. Dr. Norman talked to me about changing her medication a bit. And my dad, Olivia and I took Dr. Norman, my mom, and Nurse Elizabeth who is my mom's favorite nurse out to eat at my mom's favorite restaurant." said Spencer

"Have a wedding date set up yet?" asked JJ

"Going to announce it after this case." said Spencer while looking at the file that contains photos of the abduction site

And a short while later, he and JJ arrived at abduction scene and were walking around

"So Beth got off the bus here and headed northwest toward class." said Spencer who was walking very fast

"It's amazing no one witnessed her abduction." said JJ who was keeping in step with Reid

"Emily was buried 6 feet under and wound up in Paris, so I guess anything's possible, right?" snubbed Reid

"So that is what this is about." said JJ

"Maybe our unsub's a little bit like Bundy. He feigns an injury in order to get her to help him." interrupted Reid

"Look, Spence, if you want to talk about this." said JJ

Reid interrupted JJ again

"Maybe he tried other tactics, like, "Wow, you're really pretty. "You should be a model. I can take your photo." snubbed Reid

"I'll take that as a no." said JJ

"Either one would disarm her." said Reid

"Charm is quite the killer." said JJ

"So are tears." said Reid and he continued "Whatever his ruse was, the unsub mostly likely used it to get her into his vehicle." said Reid

"Well, if Abby was last seen at a bus stop a few miles away, then he definitely has a means of transportation." said JJ

"Hopefully the disposal site will tell us more." said Reid who walked away and pulled out his phone to check for any messages from his wife

Reid got into the SUV and called back Olivia, who answered on the first ring.

"Hey Doc." said Olivia who was in her office at Georgetown University

"Hi Livy." said Spencer's

"You now in Oklahoma?" asked Olivia

"Yeah I am." said Spencer

"I have to go since I have a class starting in five minutes." said Olivia who was gathering her materials

"Have fun teaching advanced mathematics Livy." said Spencer

"Stay safe Doc, and I love you." said Olivia

"I love you too Livy." said Spencer who hung up

Reid and JJ looked around the other abduction site before they the local thrift shop since Rossi asked them to. And on the way to the station, Reid sent a text to his wife telling her that he will call her when he heads to the hotel.

A few hours later.

When Hotch decided to have everyone go eat dinner, Reid looked at Hotch.

"I'd rather go to the hotel so I can Skype with Livy before she goes to bed since we are in a different time zone." said Spencer

"Go ahead. This is your first away case since coming back from your sabbatical." said Hotch

"Thanks, Olivia wants me to Skype with her every night." said Spencer who patted his messenger bag that contained his laptop

"Our hotel is a few blocks away." said Hotch

"I will walk to the hotel and eat some of the sandwiches that Livy packed for me." said Spencer

"Our rooms are already reserved and we have to double up." said Hotch

"Who am I with?" asked Reid

"Me." said Rossi

"I will see you in a bit then." said Spencer who grabbed his go bag and messenger bag and started walking towards the hotel.

20 minutes later Spencer was in his hotel room that he is sharing with Rossi. He ate his two sandwiches and took a shower. After his shower he switched his contact lenses for his new glasses that he picked out over the summer and opened up Skype on his laptop. Reid made a video call to Olivia and smiled at seeing her face.

"Hi Livy." said Spencer

"Hi Doc." said Olivia

"How was your day?" asked Spencer

"Pretty good, even though you are not at home with me." shrugged Olivia

"Hopefully I can come home this weekend before we pick up my dad from the airport." said Spencer

"Speaking of your dad, did you let him know that you are on a case?" asked Olivia who was sitting in bed

"Yeah. I sent him a text and he told me to stay safe." said Spencer

"So who knows about our marriage?" asked Olivia

"Hotch, Garcia, and Morgan." said Spencer who looked at the alarm clock and saw that Rossi would be arriving in 10 minutes. "I have to go since I have to call Dr. Norman." said Spencer

"I have to get some sleep. I love you Doc." said Olivia

"I love you too Livy." said Spencer who shut off the video connection and shut down his laptop

He pulled out his phone and called Dr. Norman. He was talking to Dr. Norman about how he is doing when Rossi came into their shared hotel room. A few minutes later, he ended the call.

"Hi Rossi." said Spencer who was sitting on his hotel bed

"You were talking to Dr. Norman?" asked Rossi who saw that Reid was in his pajamas and wearing his glasses

"Yeah I was. On Saturday I asked him about a recommendation for a private psychologist in DC that I could meet with." said Spencer

"Not a bureau psychologist?" asked Rossi

"No. The last time I saw a psychologist was when I was 10 years old after my father left and I was coached on what to say. With Olivia and I wanting to have biological children, I want to get over my painful childhood before Olivia and I attempt to conceive." said Spencer

"So you don't want to become like your father when you become a dad yourself." said Rossi

"That is correct." said Spencer

"Makes perfect sense." said Rossi

Spencer yawned and Rossi noticed how exhausted Reid looked.

"We are meeting with everyone early, so you should get some sleep. I will leave the bathroom light on for you." said Rossi who knew that Reid was afraid of the dark.

"Good night Rossi." said Spencer who removed his glasses and put them on the night stand.

Reid got under the covers and fell asleep dreaming about him and Olivia playing with three kids in the future.

The next morning, Reid was getting dressed when Rossi got a call about a dead body.

"We are going to the crime scene with JJ." said Rossi

Reid stayed silent as he finished getting ready for the day.

An hour later Reid was heading to the crime scene with Rossi, JJ, and a female officer.

"Again he's disposing in an area frequented by homeless people." said Rossi

"It's as equidistant between the last two dump sites." said Reid

JJ knelt down to examine the body and looked in her mouth.

"He burned her tongue with the chemical this time." said JJ while looking at Reid and Rossi who were standing

"So he removed her ability to taste." said Rossi who leaned forward

"Why would he do that?" asked the female detective

Reid replied before he can control what he says.

"Historically this kind of torture was used to prevent someone from revealing a secret." said Reid while looking at JJ

"Maybe she offended him." said JJ

"I wonder what that's like." shot back Reid

Rossi decided to diffuse the situation, and he know knew why Reid was arranging to meet with a psychologist and he didn't blame him.

"Her lips are extremely chapped." said Rossi

Reid leaned forward and he spoke up.

"She was probably forced to repeatedly participate in some sort of kissing fantasy." said Reid

"And when things go awry, he takes the offending sense away." said JJ

"He tortured her in these clothes, which means the eighties are essential to his delusion." said Reid

"Maybe that's when this rejection occurred and he held on to the clothes all these years." said Rossi

"And now he's attacking girls who remind him of women from that time." said JJ

"He's fixated on her type and remakes them to fit his fantasy." said Reid

"But why start now?" asked the detective

"Something probably triggered it, and instead of dealing with it, he's acting out." said JJ while looking at Reid and they stared at each other before Reid stormed away

They headed back to the station to give the profile.

"We believe the unsub or unknown subject that we're looking for is a white male in his 40s. This is someone who's reacting to rejection by a woman when he was teenager in the 1980s. He's punishing his victims for their reactions to him by taking away their senses with sulfuric acid." said Hotch who was standing in front of the evidence board

"We believe our unsub could possibly work part-time as a janitor or a mechanic, which would give him access to this chemical." said Rossi who was sitting on the edge of a desk

"And after studying the disposal sites, we think it's likely that he is homeless. Now, how do we typically react toward the homeless? We judge them by their looks and smells. It's that same negative reaction we believe that a woman had toward the unsub at some point in the eighties." said Morgan

"The unsub's fixation on this woman is now all-consuming. It's caused him to develop obsessive love disorder. He most likely has tunnel vision and believes that she holds the key to his happiness. He will stalk her in an attempt to win her back." said Emily

"He will do whatever it takes to be near his love interest. But her rejection will spiral him into a depression." said JJ

"Which would lead to rape and murder of the surrogates who represent her. And it's only a matter of time before this rage and anger causes the unsub to go after her directly." said Spencer who was standing with his arms crossed

They finished giving the profile and Reid left the room while JJ followed him.

"Spence." said JJ and Reid looked at her "Look, we gotta talk about this." said JJ

"I don't want to talk about it." said Spencer quietly while he was shuffling through files on the table

"I get it, OK? You're disappointed with the way we handled Emily." said JJ

"Listen, I have a lot going on, all right?" said Reid who picked up a file and tried walking away

"You know what I think it is?" asked JJ

Reid turned around to look at JJ.

"What?" asked Reid sharply and he felt a migraine brewing

"You're mad that Hotch and I controlled our micro-expressions at the hospital and you weren't able to detect our deception." yelled JJ

"You think it's about my profiling skills? Jennifer, listen, the only reason you were able to manage my perceptions is because I trusted you. I came to your house for 10 weeks in a row crying over losing a friend, and not once did you have the decency to tell me the truth. And I ended up taking a four month sabbatical in Pasadena where I met the love of my life." shot back Spencer

"I couldn't." said JJ

"You couldn't? Or you wouldn't?" asked Reid

"No, I couldn't." said JJ

Reid knew that what he says next could gain a lot of attention, so he planned that he will cool down after this argument since his migraine is intensifying.

"What if I started taking Dilaudid again? Would you have let me?" asked Reid

"You didn't." asked an upset JJ

"Yeah, but I thought about it." said Reid who walked away

"Spence." said JJ

Reid turned around and raised his arms a bit in a 'what' gesture and he knew that the others were watching their blowout.

"I'm sorry." said JJ

Reid felt his migraine getting worse, so he knew that he needed to call his wife as soon as possible since she is home from work.

"It's too late, all right? And there is no wedding date set up because Olivia and I eloped in Vegas over the weekend with my parents present." said Reid in a louder voice and he looked at the others "I have to get out of here right now since I have a migraine." said Spencer while storming off and pinching the bridge of his nose

Everyone's jaws dropped when Reid walked away

"Reid." said Emily

Reid didn't even hear Emily call after him since he was already in another room.

Hotch looked at the others.

"Leave him alone right now, because I can tell that he has a migraine. He is probably going to call his wife to help ease it." said Hotch who got everyone back on task

A/N: I know that I am so mean right now, but part two will be up within a day. And there will be two more parts that deal with the episode Proof. And I know that I am cruel for having Reid develop a migraine, but it will disappear after he talks to his wife in the next chapter.


	20. Proof Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

A/N: Here is part 2 of Proof.

Previously in chapter 19

 **"What if I started taking Dilaudid again? Would you have let me?" asked Reid**

 **"You didn't." asked an upset JJ**

 **"Yeah, but I thought about it." said Reid who walked away**

 **"Spence." said JJ**

 **Reid turned around and raised his arms a bit in a 'what' gesture and he knew that the others were watching their blowout.**

 **"I'm sorry." said JJ**

 **Reid felt his migraine getting worse, so he knew that he needed to call Olivia as soon as possible since she is home from work.**

 **"It's too late, all right? And there is no wedding date set because Olivia and I eloped in Vegas over the weekend with my parents present." said Reid in a louder voice and he looked at the others "I have to get out of here right now since I have a migraine." said Spencer while storming off and pinching the bridge of his nose**

 **Everyone's jaws dropped when Reid walked away**

 **"Reid." said Emily**

 **Reid didn't even hear Emily call after him since he was already in another room.**

 **Hotch looked at the others.**

 **"Leave him alone right now because I can tell that he has a migraine. He is probably going to call his wife to help ease his migraine." said Hotch who got everyone back on task**

Reid went into an empty office and closed the blinds to help darken the room. He opened up his messenger bag and took out his eye drops and glasses. He took a minute to remove his contact lenses and apply eye drops to his eyes. After blinking a few times he put on his glasses.

He was putting his glasses case back into his messenger bag when he saw a bottle of Tylenol with a note from Olivia.

DOC,

I THOUGHT YOU MIGHT NEED THIS IF YOU DEVELOP A HEADACHE DURING A CASE. I LOVE YOU DOC, AND REMEMBER YOUR PROMISE ABOUT CALLING ME KNOW IF YOU HAVE A HEADACHE SINCE WE ARE NOW HUSBAND AND WIFE.

LOVE LIVY

Spencer smiled softly at the note from his wife, so he took out a bottle water from his bag and took some Tylenol.

Spencer knew that since the secret is out, he might as well not hide his marriage anymore, so he took off the chain around his neck and put his wedding band on his left ring finger.

He then looked at the time on the wall clock, and realized that Olivia would be home at this hour. So he called her and she answered after the first ring.

"Hi Doc, I was just about to text you to see how everything is going." said Olivia

"I ended up telling everyone that we got married in Las Vegas over the weekend." said Spencer

"Garcia called me to congratulate me and told me that she wished that we had a wedding in DC. But I told her that Diana didn't want to travel." said Olivia

"Garcia knows that I would do anything for my mom." said Spencer

"So everyone now knows that we are married?" asked Olivia

"Yeah." said Spencer who was reading through files

"You sound like you are in pain Doc, are you having a migraine?" asked Olivia

"Yeah I have a headache." said Spencer

"Did you find the bottle of Tylenol that I put in your messenger bag?" asked Olivia

"Yeah I did, after switching my contact lenses for my glasses." said Spencer

"What else happened Doc?" asked Olivia

"Had a fight with JJ and brought up my addiction in front of my teammates." said Spencer

"When you get home, I don't think it would be a bad idea for you to attend a meeting." said Olivia

"I am thinking about attending one when I get home." said Spencer

"I have to go Doc. I am going to eat dinner, so I will talk to you later." said Olivia who pulled dinner out of the oven

"I love you Livy." said Spencer who noticed that his headache was gone since he talked to his wife on the phone

"I love you too Doc." said Olivia who hung up

Spencer thought about their unsub while going through files. He figured something out and headed back to the conference room they were given.

"It would have had to have been a woman very close to the unsub to make him react this way." said Hotch

"Then why go after surrogates?" asked Morgan as Reid walked back into the room, much calmer since he talked to his wife on the phone

"I don't think we're dealing with a typical homeless person. He's good with chemicals, owns a car. I think the only mistake in our profile was assuming there was something wrong with his physical composition, reducing him to some sort of stereotype." said Reid

Everyone noticed the wedding band on Reid's finger and JJ, Rossi, and Emily realized that Reid really did elope over the weekend. And everyone noticed that Reid switched his contact lenses for his glasses like he did when he had a headache before his sabbatical, so he wasn't lying about having a headache.

"You think it's only his mental state?" asked Rossi

"I think this guy might be smart enough to use his disability to his advantage so he comes across as harmless." said Reid

"Then when he's alone and the victim rejects him, he goes off." said Morgan

"What if he doesn't live on the street? What if he's in a halfway house?" asked JJ

Hotch spoke to Garcia who was on speaker phone with them.

"Garcia, I need a list of halfway houses and mental health centers in the unsub's comfort zone."

"OK. 5 are being sent to your phones." said Garcia

"Which of those were around in the eighties, Garcia?" asked Morgan

"There are two in your area." said Garcia

"Morgan and Prentiss, take the first. Dave and I will take the second." said Hotch who decided to keep Reid and JJ station bound

"What about us?" asked JJ while Morgan, Emily, and Rossi got up

"Stay here and check VICAP for similar MOs and signatures." said Hotch

JJ left the room and Hotch stayed behind to speak with Reid. But he knew that Reid was still angry at him

"Reid. If you want to be mad at someone, be mad at me." said Hotch

Reid looked at Hotch and Hotch noticed the pain in Reid's eyes through Reid's glasses. He wondered how he could fix everything.

"I can't. I didn't come to your house crying for 10 weeks. And I ended up taking four month long sabbatical even though the best thing out of my sabbatical while being lied to was meeting Olivia." said Reid who stormed off to work with JJ and he never spoke to her at all while working.

Hotch watched Reid walked away and knew that Reid was right that taking that sabbatical really helped him think about his future since he was trying to stay sober while dealing with a lot of stress.

While at one of the homes, Emily asked Morgan what to do about Reid. Morgan told Emily that he just needs some time since he has a lot going on. Then he called Hotch and gave him an update.

When Hotch got off the phone with Morgan, Rossi asked Hotch about Reid. Hotch brought up about Reid being angry and frustrated, which led to Rossi telling Hotch about the conversation he had with Reid in their hotel room which Hotch thought was not a bad idea.

When Rossi asked Hotch about arranging counseling for the team, Hotch gave Rossi an idea about having a cooking lesson in disguise of a post elopement party should be arranged for Reid and Olivia. Rossi said that he is going to be inviting Will, Jessica, Jack, and Henry to the party to make it a family gathering.

Later on the evening

Hotch looked at his agents, and he knew that it was time to get something to eat.

"We should go get something to eat and then get some rest." said Hotch

Reid, who felt another migraine brewing, pinched the bridge of his nose which Hotch noticed.

"Have a headache Reid?" asked Hotch

"Yes I do, I think the cause is having longer hours than I did at Caltech over the summer." said Spencer

"You can go to the hotel and lay down, because your doctor told you to rest during a migraine." said Hotch

Reid grabbed his messenger bag and Rossi looked at him.

"I will bring you something back since you should eat something when you are feeling better." said Rossi and he added on "I will drive you to the hotel so you can get there faster Reid."

Rossi took Reid to the hotel and looked at him.

"What would you like to eat?" asked Rossi

"I am not really hungry Rossi." muttered Spencer

"You need to eat kiddo, and do you have anything to take for your headache?" asked Rossi

"Olivia placed some Tylenol in my messenger bag with a note mentioning the promise I made to her after having my first and only migraine I had during my sabbatical." said Spencer

"What was your promise to her?" asked Rossi

"When I have a migraine during a case, I need to call her and she will always answer my phone calls. When I left the room because of that headache earlier, I called her and talked. After a few minutes of talking to her, my headache went away." said Spencer

"You better call her before you lay down then." said Rossi who pulled over

Spencer looked at his wedding band.

"This wedding band belonged to my Uncle Daniel, my dad said that he left it to me in his will." said Spencer

"And he died when you were four?" asked Rossi

"In a car accident that left no survivors, and he was married to my Aunt Ethel who helped take care of me after my dad left." said Spencer

"I have to go meet with the others, so what would you like to eat?" asked Rossi

"Could you pick me up some ham and cheese sandwiches?" asked Spencer

"Sure I can kiddo, and I will be back in about two hours." said Rossi

Spencer got out of the SUV and headed inside the hotel. A few minutes later he was in his room. He took a shower and changed for bed. Then he looked at the clock and decided to call Olivia after he took some Tylenol.

"Hi Doc." said Olivia who was grading some papers

"Hi Livy, am going to bed earlier because I have a headache." said Spencer's

"Did you take some Tylenol again Doc?" asked Olivia

"Yes I did, and Rossi said that he is going to bring me some food when he comes back to the hotel." said Spencer

"So you are bunking with Rossi?" asked Olivia

"Yes I am." said Spencer

"You sound tired." said Olivia

"I am trying to adjust to longer hours again since this is my first out of state case since coming back to the BAU." said Spencer

"Get some sleep Doc, and call me when you have time in the morning." said Olivia

"I love you Livy." said Spencer who took off his glasses

"I love you too Doc." said Olivia who hung up

Spencer plugged in his cellphone in to charge, then got under the covers and fell asleep.

An hour later Rossi entered the hotel room, finding Reid fast asleep. He noticed on the nightstand there was a bottle of Tylenol and a half full bottle of water. So he realized that Reid wasn't lying about the migraine. Since Reid was asleep, he set the takeout on the nightstand. And Rossi changed for bed and sent Hotch a text since Hotch wanted a status update on Reid.

REID DID HAVE A MIGRAINE SINCE THERE IS A BOTTLE OF TYLENOL ON THE NIGHTSTAND WITH A BOTTLE OF WATER ~ DR

SEEMS LIKE OLIVIA CONVINCED HIM TO TAKE SOMETHING FOR HIS MIGRAINE. ~ AH

HE TOLD ME THAT OLIVIA PACKED HIM SOME TYLENOL IN HIS MESSENGER BAG. ~ DR

IT HAS ALWAYS BEEN HARD FOR ME TO CONVINCE HIM TO TAKE SOMETHING BEFORE HE MET OLIVIA. ~ AH

I AGREE BECAUSE WHEN REID WAS STAYING WITH ME AFTER GETTING SHOT IN THE KNEE, IT WAS HARD TO GET HIM TO TAKE SOMETHING FOR THE PAIN SINCE HE TOLD ME ABOUT HIS PAST ADDICTION. ~ DR

WHAT IS REID DOING RIGHT NOW? ~ AH

SLEEPING RIGHT NOW. AND I PUT THE TAKEOUT I GOT FOR HIM ON THE NIGHTSTAND. ~ DR

MAKE SURE HE EATS SOMETHING BEFORE HE STARTS WORKING TOMORROW. ~ AH

I WILL. ~ DR

I JUST WONDER IF RETURNING TO WORK AFTER FOUR MONTHS AWAY FROM THE BAU IS THE REASON FOR HIS MIGRAINES STARTING UP AGAIN. THIS IS HIS SECOND MIGRAINE DURING THIS CASE. ~ AH

THAT IS WHAT REID TOLD ME. BUT AT LEAST WE WILL BE HAVING THE WEEKEND OFF. ~ DR

I CAN TELL THAT EVERY TIME HE HAS A MIGRAINE, HE CALLS HIS WIFE. AND WHEN HE GETS OFF THE PHONE, HIS MIGRAINE IS GONE. ~ AH

I AM GLAD THAT REID TOOK THAT SABBATICAL. BECAUSE IF HE DIDN'T HE WOULD HAVE NEVER MET OLIVIA ~ DR

HE WAS RIGHT ABOUT TAKING THAT SABBATICAL. IT HELPED SAVE HIM. ~ AH

After a few more text messages that dealt with planning the post elopement party, Rossi put his phone on the charger. When he was getting ready for bed, he checked on Reid one more time and saw that he was still sleeping peacefully. So Rossi decided to get some sleep himself.

7 hours later

When Reid woke up, he saw a takeout container on the nightstand. He opened it up and saw a sandwich so he ate it. A few minutes later Rossi woke up.

"How are you feeling Reid?" asked Rossi

"My migraine went away after Olivia convinced me to take some of the Tylenol that she placed in my messenger bag. So talking to her on the phone helped my migraine go away." said Spencer softly

"You slept through the night when I came in here. You were asleep for over 9 hours." said Rossi

"My doctor told me that getting a lot of rest will help my headaches." said Spencer

Rossi's phone rang and he got a call from Hotch telling him that there is a missing teenager and he needed him and Reid to go to the hotel were Tammy was last seen.

"Get dressed because there is another girl missing and we have to go to the location where she was last seen." said Rossi

Spencer nodded and grabbed his clothes and got dressed in the bathroom. He decided to wear his glasses instead of his contact lenses and walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later.

"Wearing your glasses today?" asked Rossi

"Yeah, my doctor recommended that I wear my glasses since they don't bother my eyes like my contact lenses do when I have a migraine." said Spencer

"Whatever is more comfortable for you. I don't mind." said Rossi

"That is what Hotch told me when he learned that I have bad vision." said Spencer

"Lets go." said Rossi

Reid grabbed his messenger bag and revolver and left the hotel with Rossi.

An hour later

Spencer and Rossi were done looking over the hotel room where Tammy was last seen and they were talking about what they saw.

"So kids spill out of the motel toward the cars. If Tammy walked this way, how could she disappear without anyone seeing her?" said Rossi

"Someone would have heard her scream." said Reid who stopped walking

"That's if she screamed. Unlike the last 3 abduction sites, this one is nowhere near public transportation. Maybe she knew the unsub." said Rossi

"Or thought she did. What if Tammy was the target all along? That would explain the change in the M. O." said Reid

"So whoever did this knew she was coming here." said Rossi

Reid and Rossi ended up heading to Tammy Bradstone's house after they ended up talking to the mechanics where Cy works. When they arrived, Morgan opened the door for them.

"Any luck?" asked Morgan

"He hasn't been to either of the mechanics' shops in the past two months." said Reid

"But the one on Fourth said a bunch of car batteries had gone missing." added Rossi

The land-line ended up ringing since Morgan and Emily called the coffee shop and they heard Lyla's side of the conversation. Emily helped Lyla on what to say, and they knew that Cy was on his way.

Rossi looked at Reid and gave his orders.

"He's coming. You and Prentiss stay with them. Morgan and I will get the front."

Reid was looking at some of the Bradstone family photos thinking about when he has kids with Olivia and Mr. Bradstone approached him.

"You have kids?" asked Mr. Bradstone who was looking at Reid's wedding band

"Just got married last weekend with my parents as witnesses. My wife and I are going to enjoy married life first before trying to have a baby." said Spencer quietly

At that moment Cy arrived and Cy hugged Lyla and ended up getting arrested. Reid headed to the station with the others.

Hotch and Rossi ended up interrogating Cy, who didn't want to give Tammy's location until he talked to Matt telling him what he did with Tammy. Morgan and Emily were able to find Tammy alive.

Later on that evening

Reid was reading a book when Emily sat across from him.

"So, the surgeon said he believes he can restore feeling to Tammy's hands." said Emily

"Good. We got there in time." said Reid while still reading his book

Emily didn't like the silent treatment that Reid was giving her so she decided to talk some more about the case.

"I heard Mr. Bradstone wants to watch the tape." said Emily

"People have an innate curiosity to see things in order to confirm them." said Spencer nodding

"Oh, that explains why I'm going to Rossi's tomorrow night. I want to see if he really can cook." said Emily with a slight laugh and she added on "You coming?" asked Emily who knew about the post elopement party that Rossi is throwing for the newly married couple

"I don't know. I'm not so sure I can make it. My dad arrived in DC a few hours ago, and I want to spend time with my wife and father." said Spencer

Emily frowned and she knew that Reid has a lot going on since he just got married and is talking with his dad again. But she wanted to explain herself a bit.

"Look, Reid." said Emily and Reid looked up "I know you're mad at us enough to elope in Vegas because we didn't tell you what really happened, and I understand that. But I promise you, we had no choice." Emily let Reid digest what she said and continued" You mourned the loss of a friend. I mourned the loss of 6." said Emily and she added on "This whole thing gave me an ulcer. Please don't give me another one. Are you gonna go to Rossi's tomorrow?" asked Emily

"We'll see." said Spencer sadly and he added on "But I would need to talk to my wife and dad first to see what they want to do." and continued reading his book.

A few hours later, Reid walked into his apartment were his wife and dad were sitting on the couch watching the news.

"Hi." said Spencer who had his go bag strapped around his shoulder along with his messenger bag.

Olivia got off the couch and greeted her husband.

"Welcome home Doc." said Olivia who kissed her husband

"I missed you Livy." said Spencer hugged and kissed his wife

"You were only gone for three days Doc." said Olivia

Spencer looked at his dad who was sitting on the couch.

"Hi dad." said Spencer

"How was your flight home?" asked William

"I am glad that the FBI provides us with a private jet." smirked Spencer

"I bet you enjoy getting to fly on a private jet while everyone else has to fly commercially." said William

"The jet has a comfy couch for us to sleep on. And usually I get the couch on flights home so I can stretch out and sleep." smirked Spencer

"Did you sleep on the flight home?" asked Olivia

"I decided to read a few books." said Spencer

"You should go sort through your go bag and put your gun in your safe." said Olivia

"Yes ma'am." said Spencer who headed towards the bedroom and sorted through his laundry and put his gun away.

Then Spencer took a shower and changed into his pajamas and headed to the living room where his wife and dad were.

William looked at his son.

"You looked tired Spencer, you just got back from Oklahoma and I am here until Sunday." said William

"I guess I will be going to bed then." said Spencer

"I will be joining you in bed in a few minutes Spencer." said Olivia

Spencer looked at his dad.

"Are you staying here or going to a hotel?" asked Spencer

"I am staying at a hotel tonight so you and Olivia can have alone time." said William who was using staying at a hotel as a cover up to stay at Rossi's

"Then I will see you tomorrow dad." said Spencer

Spencer headed to bed, and a few minutes later Olivia joined her husband in bed. Spencer looked at her.

"I am planning on attending a Beltway Clean Cops meeting tomorrow." said Spencer

"Good idea Spencer. And we have dinner reservations with some professors tomorrow." said Olivia who knew about the post elopement party and her job was to get Spencer to Rossi's

"I guess we now have tomorrow planned. And tomorrow I want to sleep until noon since we both have the day off." said Spencer

"We can do that. Now go to sleep Doc." said Olivia who laid her head on her husband's chest and fell asleep

Spencer fell asleep a few minutes later.

A/N: The post elopement party will be in the next chapter.


	21. Proof Part 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds_

A/N: I am so sorry for the delay on this chapter. I have been dealing with writer's block. It was hard thinking about what Spencer and Olivia would get for wedding presents from Spencer's teammates. And I had to think about how Reid would open up to his teammates about how he feels with everything that recently happened. This chapter isn't beta read since I really wanted to get this posted, but it will get beta read. So all mistakes are my own.

Spencer woke up to sunlight through his bedroom window and reached for his glasses. After he put them on, he looked at his alarm clock and saw that it was 9 AM and Olivia was still sleeping. So he kissed her on the forehead.

"Time to wake up Livy, its past 9 AM." said Spencer

Olivia opened her eyes, and smiled at the sight of her husband's lovely brown eyes.

"Wow, you must have been really tired from your recent case Doc." said Olivia

"Yeah I was." said Spencer who got out of bed and went through his closet and pulled out a blue and white striped t-shirt and black jeans and got dressed.

Olivia got out of bed and pulled out skinny jeans and a pink blouse out of the closet and started getting dressed.

"You hungry Doc?" asked Olivia

Spencer heard his stomach growl and knew that he needed to eat.

"Yeah I am Livy." said Spencer

"Should we cook or go out to eat?" asked Olivia who was combing her long light brown hair to get the tangles out

"How about going out to eat?" asked Spencer who fixed his short hair with some gel

"You pick the place Doc, since you have lived in this city since you were 22." said Olivia who decided to leave her hair down and was putting on her converse sneakers

"I think I know the right place." said Spencer who was putting on his converse sneakers

10 minutes later the young married couple left their apartment and headed to Spencer's car. Spencer opened the passenger door for Olivia before he got into the drivers seat.

"Where are we going?" asked Olivia who was looking out the window of her husband's Volvo and enjoying the sites of Washington DC

"A bakery that is my favorite." said Spencer who pulled over. They headed inside the bakery and looked around.

Spencer and Olivia bought some cinnamon rolls, and Olivia noticed a park.

"Can we go eat in the park? We have some blankets to sit on." said Olivia

Spencer pulled over, and Olivia grabbed the cinnamon rolls while he grabbed the blanket. A few minutes later, they were sitting on the blanket having a picnic.

"What should we do when we are done eating Spencer?" asked Olivia who took a bite of her cinnamon roll

"Do we have to go grocery shopping?" asked Spencer

"I noticed a farmers market that I have been wanting to go to." said Olivia

"You mean the farmers market near our apartment?" asked Spencer

"That is the one. I haven't gone to that farmers market yet." said Olivia

"We can go there when we are done here." said Spencer

A few hours later

"Where should we go out to eat?" asked Spencer who was putting a black blazer over his blue and white striped t-shirt

"I made reservations for a bistro I was told about." said Olivia who was putting on a white cardigan over the pink knee length dress that she changed into. She looked at her hair and decided to leave it down.

All of a sudden Spencer's cellphone rang and he saw that it was his father.

"It's dad." said Spencer

"Answer it Doc." said Olivia who rested a hand on her husband's arm while he answered his cell phone

"Hi dad." said Spencer

"Hey Spencer, can you come pick me up from Agent Rossi's?" asked William

"What are you doing there dad?" asked Spencer

"Rossi invited me over for lunch since he knew that I was in town and I ended up staying the afternoon having a glass of scotch with him." said William who was gaining some laughs from Emily, JJ, Morgan, and Garcia who were already at Rossi's

"Olivia and I will be there in 30 minutes dad. So please wait inside." said Spencer who hung up

"Where is your dad?" asked Olivia

"He is at Rossi's and he had a glass of scotch with him so he asked me to come pick him up." said Spencer

"We better go get him then." said Olivia

"Let's get going. Rossi is having a cooking party right now and I know that everyone is hoping we will show up." said Spencer

Meanwhile at Rossi's

William hung up his cellphone and looked at his son's second family.

"Spencer is on his way, and he will be here in a half hour." said William

Hotch came over and sat down by William. William looked at his son's boss and father figure and decided to open up about Spencer.

"I know that you are mad at yourself for breaking my son's trust, and I know the feeling since I walked out on Spencer when he was 10 years old. Yes he was angry at me when he tracked me down, but I don't blame him for his anger." said William

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Hotch who noticed that Spencer has his eye color and hair color

"I know that my son has extreme trust issues since I know that I am one of the reasons why he has them. A few months ago I had him tell me everything he went through after I left. I was appalled at the bullying he went through. If I had known how extreme the bullying he went through in high school was, I would have committed Diana much sooner and taken Spencer with me and home schooled him until he left Vegas for college at 12." said William

Hotch thought about how Spencer hated his father at first, but he realized that Spencer's relationship with his father is getting stronger.

"Do you sometimes wish that you could have gone back in time and changed everything?" asked Hotch

William knew that Hotch was asking about how he hurt Spencer's feeling with faking Emily's death and not telling the truth right away. And he thought about how his son demanded the truth as to why he walked out when Spencer was 10 years old.

"Sometimes I do, but Spencer told me that it's best to move forward and rebuild our relationship and not dwell on the past." said William

"Do you think your son will look up to me again, even though I broke his trust?" asked Hotch

"I think out of you, JJ, and Emily; he is angry at you the least since you are his boss." said William

"I figured that, but he will barely talk to me." said Hotch

"He is trying to process everything. You should give him some space for now, and eventually he will be back to normal." said William

Hotch decided to lighten things up a bit when William brought up Spencer smiling and laughing again.

"Your son has an effect on people with his smile and laughter including me, but there were times that it would be days or weeks before he smiled or laughed again." said Hotch

William had a feeling what Hotch meant about the times when his son wouldn't smile or laugh, leaned closer and whispered.

"I know about the LDSK case and the Hankel case." whispered William

Hotch was shocked that William knows about those cases.

"So you know about the issues he had after the Hankel case?" whispered Hotch

"He told me about his addiction during his sabbatical, but I am glad that you made sure that he got help." whispered William and he spoke up "What was he like when you met him?" asked William

"He looked like he was 16 instead of 21, but he was very shy. And he is one of the strongest men I know since he has a remarkable amount of inner strength." said Hotch

"He was shy as a child." said William

"Your son is barely shy anymore, but I know that there are times he will still become flustered." said Hotch

"You should have seen him in Vegas, when Diana brought up that Spencer and Olivia will give her cute grandchildren." said William with a slight chuckle

"You really want grandchildren?" asked Hotch

"Yes I do."

"I know that Spencer and Olivia are planning on having more than one child since they are both only children. And once Spencer told me that when he was a child, he wished to have siblings that would not be mean to him like the bullies he faced." said Hotch

"I wanted Spencer to have siblings, but Diana only wanted to have Spencer because it was a rough pregnancy for us since Diana went off her medication until he was born." said William who thought about how scary it was for Diana to be un-medicated during the entire pregnancy

"Must have been scary for Diana to be off her medication." said Hotch

"Diana's pregnancy was really scary, but I knew that it was worth it when I held Spencer for the first time." said William

"It is worth it when you hold your child for the first time." said Hotch who was watching Jack play with Henry

"You are a great father Agent Hotchner, and you would do anything for your son to make him happy." said William

"Please call me Hotch or Aaron instead of Agent Hotchner." said Hotch

At that moment the doorbell rang. William looked at the others.

"Let me answer the door, since you guys nominated me to make sure my son gets here." said William

"Go ahead." said Rossi who motioned everyone to gather in the dining room

William headed to the door and opened it up.

"You two made it. Come inside." said William

William led Spencer and Olivia inside and Spencer came into the kitchen. Everyone including Will, Jessica, Jack, and Henry were in the room.

"Sorry we're late." said Spencer

"Spencer, it was planned that you and Olivia would be last to arrive." said William who pulled his son and daughter in law into a hug

"And my job was to keep you busy today." smirked Olivia

Jack and Henry went running to Spencer.

"Uncle Spencer!" shouted Jack and Henry

"Hi Jack and Henry." said Spencer while hugging both boys tightly

Olivia walked over to Emily who she has never met and introduced herself.

"Hi I'm Olivia, you must be Emily Prentiss." said Olivia

"Nice to meet you Olivia. It's finally nice to meet you." said Emily who shook hands with Olivia

Olivia leaned forward and whispered to Emily.

"It will take a while for me to like you, because you really hurt my husband even though you were protecting him." whispered Olivia

"It's OK if it takes some time for you to like me, your husband is like a little brother to me since I was an only child. I know that I broke his heart with lying to him, but I was protecting my family." whispered Emily

"Spencer did tell me that you are like an older sister to him since he was an only child." said Olivia who then walked away to be by Spencer who was talking with his dad

Spencer saw Olivia approach him. He wrapped an arm around her waist and whispered in her ear.

"How did it go with Emily?" whispered Spencer

"We can talk later." whispered Olivia

At that moment, Rossi pulled dinner out of the oven.

"Dinner is done." said Rossi

Everyone filled up their plates and headed to the dining room. They started eating and while everyone was eating, Jack asked a question.

"Uncle Spencer, is Olivia now my new aunt?" asked Jack who remembered his daddy telling him that Olivia is now Mrs. Reid

Olivia knew that Jack considered his daddy's teammates aunts and uncles.

"Jack, you can call me Aunt Olivia if you want." said Olivia with a smile at the young boy

"So have you and Olivia talked about going on a honeymoon in the future?" asked Hotch

Spencer decided to answer since he and Olivia talked about their honeymoon.

"We talked about going on one after Christmas and into January because Livy's students will be on winter break from Christmas until mid-January so she wouldn't have to find a substitute or cancel her classes." said Spencer

"I will arrange for you to have time off then." said Hotch

"Have you two talked about where to go?" asked Rossi who was planning on paying for the honeymoon since he didn't get to host Spencer and Olivia's wedding

"Spencer and I talked about going somewhere warm where we both have never been." said Olivia

"And we decided on Hawaii." said Spencer

Everyone continued eating dinner while talking and laughing. When the table was cleared off, Garcia looked at Rossi.

"What should we do now?" asked Garcia

"It's time for post elopement presents." said Rossi who handed the young couple an envelope that contains his wedding gift for them. "And please don't refuse what I am giving you two." added Rossi

Reid opened the envelope and saw a check written for him and Olivia and they gasped when they saw that the check was written for $1,500.

"Rossi, you didn't have to give us this." sputtered Spencer

"Consider it a nest egg for when you two get a house of your own since your apartment is small. And this is also for you helping me out with the books I have written since joining the team since you helped me with research and editing when you were on crutches for a few months back in 2009." said Rossi

"Thank you David." said Olivia who spoke for her husband who was still flustered at their gift from Rossi

"You could even use it towards your mother's medical bills since you pay quite a bit to make her comfortable." said Rossi

"We will have to brainstorm on what to do with the money." said Olivia who thought that using it for her mother in law wouldn't be a bad idea

Garcia decided to be next and handed Spencer and Olivia two boxes.

Spencer and Olivia unwrapped their gifts from Garcia and they each got a new laptop. They looked at Garcia in shock.

"Reid, with you publishing articles, working on your latest BA online, and using Skype, I decided that you need a new laptop since your laptop is a few years old." said Garcia and she looked at Olivia who was sitting next to her husband "And Olivia, I decided that you could use a new one too since I've seen your laptop." said Garcia

"Thank you Penelope, I was going to ask you for your help with choosing a new laptop." said Spencer

"Not a problem Boy Wonder." said Garcia

"Thank you Penelope." said Olivia

"You're welcome." said Garcia

Morgan decided to be next and handed Spencer and Olivia a manila envelope.

Reid opened up the envelope and realized that it's information on properties that Morgan was currently working on. Spencer was quickly reading through the papers about the houses. Then he handed the papers to Olivia so she can have a look.

"I know that you two are going to be looking for a bigger house to live in for when you decide to have children. So I thought that you should get to have a first look at the properties that I am currently restoring before I put the finished houses on the market." said Morgan

"Thank you Morgan, you actually helped us narrow down houses since you are spot on with us thinking about living in the Foggy Bottom neighborhood in DC." said Spencer

"And I like it that the houses are near Georgetown University." said Olivia who was looking at the map of the area that Morgan included

Emily decided to be next and handed Spencer an envelope. Spencer opened it right away and realized that Emily got them a gift card for Pier One Imports.

"I wasn't sure what to get you two, so I decided to get you a gift card." said Emily while giving the young married couple a small smile

"Thank you Emily, Pier One Imports is one of my favorite stores." said Olivia

"I'm glad you like my present for you. And the gift card has $100 on it." said Emily

Hotch decided to be next, and handed the newly weds a wrapped box.

Spencer and Olivia opened up the box and grinned when they saw the new coffee maker.

"I hope you like the new coffee maker I got for you." said Hotch

"Sweet." said Spencer who was admiring the design of the coffee maker

"But you have to buy the coffee to make yourself." said Hotch

"And now you have to spend more than $50 a week on coffee since you two combined your expenses." joked Rossi, causing laughter to erupt in the room since everyone knew that Spencer is addicted to coffee

"We might as well use that check you gave us to go towards coffee." joked Spencer and everyone burst out laughing while Olivia lightly swatted him on the shoulder

Rossi decided to speak in Italian since there were little ears in the room. He knew that Reid and Emily would understand what he is saying since Reid translated for him before when he quoted some Dante in Italian and he knew that Emily lived in Rome.

"You are such a smart-ass Reid." said Rossi in fluent Italian

Spencer and Emily burst out laughing.

"What did you say Rossi?" asked Garcia

Emily leaned and whispered in Garcia's ear and Garcia started laughing

JJ decided to go next and handed Olivia their wedding gift from her, Will, and Henry.

Spencer opened up the wrapped present, and he noticed some framed photos of him, Olivia, and Henry from the Fourth of July picnic.

"I thought that you two should have some photos that were taken during your sabbatical Spence." said JJ

"Thank you JJ." said Olivia who was looking at the pictures and thought about when she and Spencer will be in pictures when they have a child of their own

After Spencer and Olivia were done opening presents, Jack came up to Olivia.

"Aunt Olivia, can you play with Henry and me?" asked Jack

Olivia looked at her husband who nodded, and she knew what he was planning on doing.

"Sure I can." said Olivia and she looked at her father in law. "Dad, would you like to join us?" asked Olivia

"I would love to Olivia." said William

Jessica and Will decided to join Olivia and William in playing with Jack and Henry, and Rossi decided to take the others to a separate room.

"Since we finished up celebrating our youngest team member getting married, we need really need to talk about how the recent events are affecting us with no interruptions." said Rossi

Reid decided to speak up first since he thought about what Dr. Norman told him.

"I do have a lot to say." said Spencer and he looked at Hotch, JJ, and Emily and he continued "Emily, when you walked into the conference room after being in hiding for seven months, I thought that I was becoming like my mom." he said in a neutral voice

"You really thought that you were having a schizophrenic break?" asked Emily who knew that schizophrenia is one of Spencer's biggest fears

"Yes I did." said Spencer and he continued since Rossi nodded and he looked at Emily "Even though you came back, I thought about all the people who left me in my life. Even though I used my sabbatical to reconnect with my father so he can get to know the real me instead keeping track of me online." said Spencer

Reid decided to add on while everyone digested what he said and decided to bring up high school. He looked at Hotch, JJ, and Emily and spoke again.

"I understand that Emily's death being faked was above your pay grade since you know how my mom once saved me from a child molester and the aftermath of the Riley Jenkins murder which led to my parents divorce. I was brought back to some unpleasant high school memories about the time I was lured to the football field to be stripped naked and laughed at for hours. I ended up untying myself at midnight and finding my mom in a middle of an episode when I finally got home." said Spencer and he heard Garcia gasp

Everyone except Morgan and Hotch were shocked since they knew how bad the bullying Reid went through was.

"And during my school years before moving to DC, my teachers mainly focused on my growing IQ, but they really didn't pay attention to my..." said Reid and he had trouble saying the next part

Hotch decided to finish since he knew what Reid was talking about since he thought about when he told Gideon that he never got to teach Reid how to deal with things emotionally during the Hankel case. He thought about one of the doctor appointments that Reid asked him to join and his emotional intelligence was mentioned and how it was currently affecting him at the time.

"Your emotional quotient wasn't focused on like your IQ was during your childhood which led to you being socially awkward. It was one of the many conversations that I had with Gideon when I was assigned as your training officer when you joined the BAU at 22. And it was because of your emotional intelligence that you developed stress related migraines because of being under a lot of stress." said Hotch

"With the betrayals I dealt with throughout childhood with bullies and people walking out of my life, that is why I will be meeting with a psychologist that my mother's doctor recommended."

"So you will be working at finding healthy ways to deal with your emotions?" asked Hotch

"Yes. And luckily the psychologist that I will be seeing will meet with people after 5 PM or on weekends." said Reid

An hour later; Spencer, Olivia, and William left Rossi's. Spencer and Olivia drove William to the airport since he had a flight at midnight.

An hour later

Spencer and Olivia walked into their apartment. They looked at the clock and realized that it was 11 PM so they headed to bed. Spencer looked at Olivia who was not asleep yet.

"How was it playing with Henry and Jack while I talked to my teammates?" asked Spencer

"Jack asked me when is he going to get a new cousin, and I told him that when people get married they sometimes have a honeymoon phase before they have a baby." said Olivia

"Do you regret us deciding to have a honeymoon phase first?" asked Spencer

"No I don't. I just moved here to Washington DC less than two months ago. We just got married a week ago, and we have plenty of time to have a baby. And I have to get used to you being out of state a lot for work." said Olivia

"We are pretty much home on the weekends unless there is an emergency case. My dad works more hours than me, even though I am on call 24/7." said Spencer

"Have you ever considered moving your mom to a hospital here in DC or in Virginia?" asked Olivia

"I thought about it when I graduated from the academy, but my mother's doctor said that I should just keep her in Vegas unless she wants to transfer to DC or Virginia. I could picture my dad moving out east, but I think he will stay in Vegas for the time being because of his job." said Spencer

"I don't blame you for wanting to keep your mom in Bennington." said Olivia

Spencer looked at his digital alarm clock and saw that it was 12:30 AM.

"We should get some sleep, because we have a productive day in a few hours." said Spencer

"With attending Mass, cleaning the apartment, and preparing for work on Monday?" asked Olivia

"Yes." said Spencer

Olivia rested her head on her husband's chest since she loved sleeping to the sound of his heartbeat, and a few minutes later Spencer and Olivia were asleep.

A/N: I don't know a lot about Emotional Intelligence, but I know that a high IQ can affect someone's EQ.


	22. Dorado Falls Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

A/N: The chapter that deals with the episode Dorado Falls will be in two parts. This is currently not beta read, but it will get beta read. So all grammar mistakes are my own.

Spencer and Olivia woke up to their alarm clock at 6 AM, and Spencer put on his glasses and smiled at his wife who was waking up next to him.

"Morning Livy." said Spencer

"Good morning Doc." said Olivia

Spencer and Olivia climbed out of bed and got dressed in the clothing they laid out.

Spencer put on his dark gray slacks, and a light blue and white striped dress shirt. He looked at his ties that were in his closet and Olivia picked one out for him.

"Wear this tie Doc." said Olivia who put the tie on her husband and started tying it for him

"Thanks Livy." said Spencer who then put on the dark gray vest with the pocket watch chain and buttoned it up

"At least your tie won't be so crooked anymore." said Olivia who straightened his tie for him and tucked it under his vest

Spencer chuckled as he put on his black and white converse sneakers.

"There are times that I don't put on a tie." said Spencer and he heard his stomach growl

"Let's go make some breakfast before we have to leave for work." said Olivia

Spencer and Olivia headed to the kitchen and started making a breakfast of french toast and scrambled eggs together and enjoyed eating together while having a light conversation.

When they were done eating, they packed their lunches. And when they were heading to the door, they looked at each other when grabbing their messenger bags for work.

"Do you need the car today?" asked Olivia

"I can take the train, and if I need to Hotch can give me a ride home since he gave me rides home in the past." said Spencer

"I will take the car then." said Olivia who took the keys that were sitting in the glass bowl

"Even though the metro station is a few blocks away, can you drive me please?" asked Spencer

"Sure I can." said Olivia

"I think when we get a house we should think about getting you a car to use." said Spencer

"Weren't you thinking about getting a bureau issued SUV?" asked Olivia

"This car belonged to my mother, so it has some sentimental value to me. Rossi likes my car since it's a classic just like his car." said Spencer

"Then I will think about getting a car." said Olivia who started the car

Olivia drove Spencer to the subway entrance and Spencer gave her a peck on the lips before he exited the car.

"I love you Livy, and I will see you at home this evening." said Spencer

"I love you too Doc, and please call me if you have a case." said Olivia who waved goodbye to her husband who headed down the stairs to catch the subway

Over an hour later

Reid walked up to his usual entrance at the FBI National Academy, and typed in his key code so he could swipe his bureau issued ID to get inside. When the door unlocked he let himself into the building and went through security before he headed towards the elevators. He saw Hotch heading towards the elevators so he decided to catch up to him.

"Morning Hotch." said Reid

Hotch heard Reid's voice so he slowed down for Reid to catch up.

"Morning Reid." said Hotch when Reid was walking along side him

"How was your Sunday?" asked Reid

Hotch inwardly smiled since William Reid was right about Spencer forgiving him much faster since William understood betraying his family when Spencer was a child.

"I enjoyed spending time with Jack. What about your Sunday?" asked Hotch

"Olivia and I did our usual Sunday routine which is going to Mass, cleaning the apartment, and preparing ourselves for this week." said Spencer while smiling

"Already acting like an old married couple even though you have been married for nine days." joked Hotch

"Olivia and I are comfortable with sharing household duties that I used to complete on weekends off, but it's nice to get cleaning and laundry done much faster now." said Spencer

"I can tell that married life agrees with you Reid." said Hotch who noticed the spring in Reid's step

"I just can't believe that I got married before Morgan." joked Spencer

"And you will probably have a child or two before Morgan settles down." said Hotch

"Most likely Olivia and I will. But we want to wait a few months to adjust to married life and me traveling for work again before Olivia and I try to have a baby. We are both young and healthy so we have awhile yet." said Reid

Hotch knew that Reid and his wife are still in their late 20's so they have plenty of time.

"Just don't wait too long to try to have a baby." said Hotch who knew that waiting a long time after getting married to try to have a baby can take a toll on marriage

"I know that because both my parents want grandchildren. And I think every time I go visit my mom, she will ask when is she going to have a grandchild. But my father understands that Olivia and I decided to wait a few months." said Spencer when he pushed the button for the elevator

Hotch and Reid made it to the sixth floor and headed to the break room first. Reid grabbed himself a bottle of water since he was told that water is better than coffee to reduce his migraines.

"Might as well start working on my consults until briefing." said Reid

"But now you have a reason to not stay late." said Hotch who poured himself a cup of coffee

"Yep, but I do like having someone to go home to." said Spencer who took a drink of water

"Get to work on your consults." said Hotch who headed up to the stairs of his office

Reid nodded and he sat down at his desk and started his consults.

An hour later Hotch approached Reid's, Emily's and JJ's desk and saw them working quietly on their consults.

"We are called in for that shooting that happened not far from here." said Hotch

Spencer sent his wife a quick text.

HAVE A LOCAL CASE IN CHARLOTTESVILLE. ~ SR

A minute later his phone vibrated and he saw that it was Olivia.

WATCHING ABOUT THAT SHOOTING ON THE NEWS RIGHT NOW. PLEASE STAY SAFE AND I LOVE YOU. ~ OR

Spencer smiled and replied back.

I LOVE YOU TOO. ~ SR

Spencer headed to the conference room and saw that pretty much everyone was in there.

"Workplace massacre this morning at Synalock Incorporated. That's in Charlottesville, which is practically our own backyard." said Garcia

Reid looked up from where he was writing notes at the table and looked at the monitor. The wheels in his brain started turning while looking at the crime scene photos that Garcia pulled up.

"That's a high body count." said Emily

"Yeah, 8 victims in total. All employees, including the CEO. 5 were shot, 3 were stabbed to death." said Garcia

"A gun and a knife. That's highly unusual." said Reid while looking at the screen

"It could be two killers." said JJ

"That would be the first time for a workplace killing." said Rossi

"Their business is Internet security for corporations. They didn't have video surveillance?" asked Morgan

"They just moved into a new building. They didn't have time to set up their system yet." said Garcia

"How is it no one heard or saw anything?" asked JJ

"This killer was prepared. Highly organized. This was premeditated." said Emily

"He kept his emotions contained." said Hotch

"Pretty hard to do for the typical workplace killer who's mentally ill or outraged about some perceived injustice." said Reid

"The high body count indicates a hell of a lot of rage." said Rossi

"One employee, John Owen, was MIA. Local P. D. haven't been able to locate him yet." said Garcia

"Any unhappy clients?" asked Morgan

"Or a domestic situation among the employees?" asked Emily

"Don't know, but your friendly neighborhood genius girl will find out." said Garcia

"Bottom line is a mass killing is a classic show of force. It's a way to become known." said Morgan

"Which is why suicide, often by cop, is usually part of the plan." said Reid

"So where's the unsub?" asked JJ

"He has a reason to stay hidden." answered Rossi

"He's not finished yet." said Hotch

Hotch looked at his agents and decided to divide up his team

"Rossi, Reid, and JJ you three are with me." said Hotch who planned that they would drive since it's a two and a half hour drive "And Morgan and Prentiss please go to the ME." said Hotch

Two and a half hours later

Reid exited the SUV with Hotch, Rossi, and JJ and they were approached by Trooper Long

"Agent Hotchner? I'm Trooper Long from the Bureau of Crime Investigation. Appreciate you coming so quickly." said Trooper Long who shook hands with Hotch

"Absolutely. These are Agents Rossi and Jareau and Dr. Reid." said Hotch and Reid waved at Trooper Long and Hotch continued "So a Fed Ex carrier called it in?" asked Hotch

At 8:03, on his early route." said Trooper Long as he led the agents past a news anchor who was speaking to the cameramen at the moment

Reid made himself a mental note to tell Olivia that she will probably see him briefly on TV as they walked into the building.

"After the news broke, half the town called in sick." said Trooper Long as he led the agents inside

"Understandable." said Rossi

"The media's in a frenzy. A press briefing from you guys would calm them down." said Long

"Of course. As soon as we make our assessment." said Hotch

They reached the floor where the shooting and stabbing happened, and Reid started observing the crime scene with his coworkers.

"So what do we know about the missing employee so far?" asked JJ

"Apparently he's a programmer. We have an unconfirmed report of a neighbor seeing his car near his home this morning." said Long

"You said the CEO's office was ransacked?" asked Rossi

"Yes. Adam Werner's office." said Long

Rossi decided to take JJ with him while Reid stayed with Hotch and Trooper Long

"JJ." said Rossi and she followed him to the CEO's office

Reid looked at the markers that were placed where the victims were found and at one of the officers who pointed out the area for clarification.

"This is the first victim we found, Nathan Munz." said the officer

Reid used his mind to replay what happened during the shooting to the officer

"The position of the body suggests he was one of the last ones killed. He tried to escape and almost made it to the exit." said Reid while looking at the officer

"Jane Burney and Vinia Dev were here." added the officer

"Jane tried to run, Vinia didn't." said Spencer who continued using his mind to replay the shooting based on the markers that were placed on the crime scene

"How do you know?" asked the officer

"She's half under her desk, which means she tried to hide and the unsub found her." answered Hotch using the crime scene photo to answer the officer's question

"So these 3 were stabbed and the rest were shot to death." pointed out Reid

"Have you considered two killers?" asked the officer

"Yes, but the bloody footprints all seem to come from the same pair of shoes. Given the violence, if there were a second killer, he'd be hard-pressed to get away without leaving tracks." said Hotch

Reid looked at Hotch and made eye contact

"If there was only one unsub, he used his gun first, emptied his magazine, didn't have a replacement, and resorted to using his knife."said Reid

"He'd have to be physically fit or at least intimidating enough to subdue so many people." said Hotch

"If this were highly premeditated, he would have brought enough ammunition to kill everyone." said Reid

"Unless he had a single target." said Hotch

"He killed the rest of them because they were witnesses." finished Reid

"We need to figure out who his first victim was." said Hotch who headed

Reid continued going over the crime scene with Hotch as JJ and Rossi approached him

"Blood spatter overlay patterns indicate victim number 3 was over here. Victim number 2 right here. And finally victim number one right here." Reid pointed out as he walked past the three locations

"Adam Werner was killed first?" asked Rossi

"Looks that way." answered Hotch

"Which means the unsub made it all the way in here without alarming anyone." said Reid

"He wasn't threatening. That's why Werner didn't pull the gun we found in his office." said Rossi

"He could have been the missing employee. He may have taken that photo from his office if he was in it." said JJ

"Why would an employee be interested in Synalock's contracts?" asked Rossi

"Maybe this is about one client. He could be after specific company information." answered Reid

"He had another motive besides killing." said Hotch

They finished going through the crime scene and went back outside

"With all the overkill on Werner, there's got to be a personal connection." said Hotch

"We've located John Owen, the missing employee. He's been at a Doctor Who convention in San Diego since Saturday. It was a scheduled vacation." said an officer who approached them

"Lucky guy." said Rossi who knew that Reid will speak up about the convention since he heard Spencer and Olivia talking about going to a future Dr. Who convention

"I'll say. That's supposed to be an awesome convention." said Spencer who felt a pang of jealously for John Owen

"So if it wasn't someone connected to the workplace, who is it?" asked JJ

"You know, given the precision of the kills, it could be someone with a military background." said Reid

"Or a professional hired by a business competitor." said Long

"A hit man would just kill Werner. Killing the entire office seems unprofessional." said Rossi

"Werner was a Navy veteran. He had D. I. A. contracts. He had close ties to the military." said Hotch

"It could be someone from his past harboring an old grudge." said JJ

"Trooper, issue a Be on The Lookout to law enforcement for a physically fit male in his 30s to 40s, possibly a veteran." said Hotch

"He appears nonthreatening and blends in easily. He's armed and extremely dangerous. He most likely will kill again, either himself or others, very soon." said Rossi

The Trooper ended up getting a phone call about a shooting and Reid headed to the crime scene with Hotch, Rossi, and JJ. Emily and Morgan met up with them at the crime scene.

Reid was going through the garage with JJ looking for clues and thought about a news story he heard about that dealt with his hometown back in 2005.

"Post-traumatic stress disorder rarely turns people into killers, but soldiers with PTSD have been known to strangle their wives in bed while having flashbacks or nightmares, believing they're on the battlefield. In 2005, an Iraqi war vet assaulted two people in Las Vegas, believing them to be enemy combatants." said Reid to Hotch and JJ

Hotch knew that Reid keeps up with the news from his hometown even though Reid has been living out east since 2003, and he didn't blame him.

"So Dolan's having a sustained flashback." said JJ

"Pathological disassociation is one of the markers of complex PTSD, although Dolan has been stateside for 6 years. An escalation of the symptoms is possible, but it would be rare for them to appear out of nowhere." said Reid who thought about when he had to deal with flashbacks after the Hankel case

"Well, he seems to have made a successful transition to civilian life." said JJ

"Well, at least on paper it does. We should find out if he's had any symptoms since he left the Navy. It could have been the catalyst for the separation." said Hotch

"I'll have Garcia check his records." said JJ who walked outside

Reid, who was going through journals that were in a box looked up at Hotch.

"Hotch, Dolan's been going through this. Look, old mementos and journals from his days in the service." said Reid who was paging through a journal

"He didn't come here just to kill his parents. He came to get something." said Hotch

"He's on some sort of mission." said Reid as Hotch left the garage to let Reid have some quiet to go through the journals

Reid paged through the journals to look for the mission that Luke was on, and a few minutes later he headed back outside to the others who were looking at the car.

"The car's washed, spotless inside, there's no paint separation or rust. This accident was recent." said Morgan

"I agree. The Navy's in his blood. He would never let that go without getting it fixed immediately." said Rossi

"It might have triggered his condition. I'll have Garcia run the plates, check for any recent accidents." said Morgan who walked away to call Garcia

"So, Dolan left his sedan and didn't take the parents' car. He was smart enough to know it'd be tracked." said Rossi

"He's either on foot or he's stolen another vehicle." said Emily

"If he's capable of doing this, he's rational and clear-thinking enough to evade his perceived enemies." said Reid who still had his gloves on

"So despite any mental incapacity, he's still performing at a high level." said Rossi as JJ approached them

"Just got word the local P. D.'s at the wife and daughter's house." said JJ

"Dolan's unpredictable when he's on a rampage. We need to go wide. We need to get the profile to the press." said Hotch

JJ and Morgan gave the profile to the press, and after giving the profile they headed back to the BAU. Reid looked at Hotch.

"May I grab something to eat?" asked Reid

Hotch looked at the clock, and realized that Reid hasn't eaten since morning.

"You should eat. Because you haven't eaten in hours." said Hotch

While Emily went to interview Luke's ex-wife and daughter who were being held in protective custody, Reid ate the food that he brought with him at his desk while researching what could be wrong with Dolan, and a short while later Garcia approached him and the others in the bullpen. Reid looked up when Garcia approached them.

"OK, so it turns out 6:20 Friday night Dolan got in a car accident in Bethesda." said Garcia

"That must have been after he dropped off his daughter." said Morgan

"He suffered minor injuries, he refused medical treatment." said Garcia

"Well, his wife said he was fine when he left her. What was his mental state after the accident?" asked Emily

"Normal. Field sobriety test came up negative." said Garcia

"That wouldn't rule out drug use." said Morgan

"I'd consider schizophrenia, except he's the wrong age for the first psychotic break." said Reid with his left hand resting on his chin

"It could be an aneurysm or a brain tumor." said Emily

"Well, one thing's for sure. He's having a mental breakdown, but what are the specific features of it?" said Morgan

"He's not living in a past time and place, he's living in the present, with the capacity and intelligence to evade law enforcement." said Spencer

Reid noticed that it was getting close to dinner time, so he looked at his coworkers.

"I'd better call my wife and let her know that I won't be making it in time for dinner." said Reid

Hotch looked at Reid and he knew that Reid should call his wife.

"Go call her Reid, and let her know that you might have to stay here for the night." said Hotch

"Olivia knows that I have my go-bag here so she won't have to bring me anything." said Spencer and he heard his phone ring and he saw that it was Olivia.

"Hi Olivia." said Spencer while sitting back in his desk chair while the others spread out to give him some privacy

"Hows it going Doc?" asked Olivia who was currently making dinner

"Not sure when I will be home, but I have clean clothes with me if I need them Livy." said Spencer

"What about supper?" asked Olivia who knew that her husband will probably skip meals because of cases

"There is a cafeteria, and I still have some leftovers from last night to eat." said Spencer with a small smile on his face

"You better be taking breaks to eat snacks or a meal." said Olivia

"I know that you worry about me skipping meals because of cases Livy, but I will make sure I eat." said Spencer with a chuckle

"Your mom told me that I better feed you since she says that you are too skinny." said Olivia

"My mom says that every time Livy, and she thinks it's all the coffee I drink that causes me to be too skinny." laughed Spencer knowing that he gained some soft smiles from his teammates who were watching.

"Please stay safe Doc, and I love you. And there will be leftovers for you to heat up when you get home." said Olivia

"What are you making right now?" asked Spencer who perked up at leftovers

"My famous baked spaghetti." said Olivia

Spencer saw that Hotch got off his phone and nodded at him.

"I have to go Livy, there has been a development in the case, and there better be leftovers when I get home." said Spencer

"Please stay safe Doc, and I love you." said Olivia

"I love you too Livy." said Spencer who hung up and he saw Morgan smirking at him

"What?" asked Spencer

"You and home cooking." said Morgan who shook his head

"At least I don't set off the fire alarm like you do." smirked Spencer remembering what Fran Morgan told him about Derek's cooking skills

Emily, JJ, and Garcia laughed since they know that Morgan has set off smoke alarms when trying to cook meals.

Morgan held up his hands in mock surrender gaining more chuckles. Hotch cleared his throat to gain attention after a light moment of humor.

"Focus please, General Milgram has been abducted." said Hotch

A/N: I thought that I would do Dorado Falls in two parts, and end part 1


	23. Dorado Falls Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

 _A/N: Shout out to Hippichic81 for being the 50th reviewer for this story. When I receive and email alerting me about: reviews, readers adding this story to their favorites list, and readers deciding to follow this story, I decide to push myself to update faster._

Previously in chapter 22

 _ **"At least I don't set off the fire alarm like you do." smirked Spencer remembering what Fran Morgan told him about Derek's cooking skills**_

 _ **Emily, JJ, and Garcia laughed since they know that Morgan has set off smoke alarms when trying to cook meals.**_

 _ **Morgan held up his hands in mock surrender gaining more chuckles. Hotch cleared his throat to gain attention after a light moment of humor.**_

 _ **"Focus please, General Milgram has been abducted." said Hotch**_

Reid headed to General Milgram's house with his teammates, and Spencer went into the kitchen to interview Mrs. Milgram.

"Mrs. Milgram, can you please explain what happened?" asked Spencer softly

Mrs. Milgram started explaining what happened.

"He took my husband. Boyd was bleeding and he dragged him out." cried a frantic Mrs. Milgram

"Mrs. Milgram." said Spencer softly trying to calm her down

"Is someone from the army helping?" interrupted Mrs. Milgram

"Ma'am, listen to me. The FBI is in charge of looking for your husband, but I need you to try to remember what Luke Dolan said." said Morgan

Reid stood silently letting Morgan take the lead.

"I can't. It was gibberish." cried Mrs. Milgram

"Yes, you can. Just close your eyes. Ma'am, I believe that you can. Just listen to the sound of my voice and you'll be fine. Just try. Close your eyes. There you go. Just relax and breathe. Very good." said Morgan softly and when Mrs. Milgram was calm enough he continued "Now, what were you doing before he broke into your house?" asked Morgan

"I was in the kitchen. I was pouring a drink for my husband. He takes me to the living room and ties me up." said Mrs. Milgran

"What does he say?" asked Morgan

"Where are my real parents?" said Mrs. Milgram who repeated what Dolan said

"He asks where his real parents are." said Mrs. Milgram

"Does he think your husband did something to them?" asked Morgan

"He says, "you replaced them. The replacements are dead." said Mrs. Milgram

"Does he mention Dorado Falls?" asked Reid

"Yes. And gas-lighting." said Mrs. Milgram

Mrs. Milgram continued saying what he said.

"He was calm until he asked about his family. Then he hits Boyd with the gun." cried Mrs. Milgram while looking at Reid and Morgan who exchanged glances

Morgan and Reid headed over to Hotch and Emily and relayed what they were told, while Hotch and Emily told them what they found.

"All of the Milgrams' cars are still here, so he must have taken the General in whatever vehicle he came in." said Emily

Reid who was leaning against the couch decided to speak up.

"He talked about gas-lighting." said Reid who crossed his arms and continued "He thinks someone's trying to purposely distort his reality."

"He said his parents had been replaced." said Morgan's

"He just sounds delusional." said Emily

Luke Dolan's illness suddenly clicked in Reid's mind.

"You know, he might have Capgras syndrome." said Reid and he gained looks from Hotch, Morgan and Emily so he continued "It's a delusional disorder in which one believes that their friends and loved ones have been replaced by imposters." said Reid

"Sort of like "Invasion of the Body Snatchers." clarified Morgan

"It typically involves only one sense, such as sight. Basically, the neural connection between the visual cortex and the emotional center of the brain becomes severed, so that looking at a loved one doesn't elicit the same emotional response one would expect." said Reid

"So you think they're an imposter." asked Hotch

"And the interesting thing is that the auditory connection remains intact, so that if they were to hear a loved one speak and not see them, they'd think that they were real." said Reid while moving his hands around while talking

"What causes this syndrome?" asked Emily

"It's unknown in 60% of the cases, but the rest have an organic cause, such as tumor or head trauma." answered Reid

"He was in a car accident Friday." said Emily

"People with delusional disorders don't all become killers, though." said Morgan

"True, but Dolan's background as a Navy Seal, his knowledge of secret missions, plus Capgras syndrome, could result in extreme paranoia. It's the perfect storm." said Reid

"Is there a cure for this?" asked Emily

"Unfortunately, no. Although medications have helped in a few cases." answered Reid

"So this guy's stuck with it. He's not killing for the thrill of it, he does it because he believes he has no other choice." said Morgan

"He murdered his best friend and his parents because he believed they were imposters. So if he were to see his wife and daughter, the results would be deadly." said Emily

"Dolan kidnapped the General and didn't kill his wife because he had never met them before." said Morgan

"There might be another reason. He wants contact." said Hotch

Reid and the others headed back to the BAU, and Emily questioned Mrs. Dolan more. Rossi decided to call Luke himself, and Reid was sitting down at his desk near the agent who was helping with a trap and trace.

"Hello. Is this Lieutenant Luke Dolan?" asked Rossi

"Who is this?" asked Dolan through the phone

"Sergeant Major David Rossi, United States Marine Corps, retired." said Rossi

"Who told you to call me?" asked Dolan

"I volunteered to call you. I knew your dad, Mark. We were in boot camp together at Parris Island. He's a good man."

"Still triangulating a location. Hold on. Hold on." said Garcia through the speaker phone

"Now, we can talk, but first I need to know that General Milgram is safe." said Rossi

"He's alive, if that's what you mean." said Dolan

"What's up with the music?" asked Morgan

"I have no idea." said Emily while Reid looked at the both of them

"Why did you kidnap the General?" asked Rossi

"For leverage to get my family back." said Dolan

"Do you think we're holding them?" asked Rossi

"I saw you take my wife and child." said Dolan

"What have you got, Garcia?" asked Hotch who was on the phone with Garcia

"Getting closer. We're in the warehouse district. Stand by. Please, stand by. Got it! 3352 Spring Street." said Garcia

"Let's go." said Hotch who motioned Morgan to follow him

"Release the General and then we can talk about your family. He's innocent." said Rossi

"So you think." said Dolan

"Luke, do you think your father would approve of what you're doing?" asked Rossi

"I just want my family back. Besides, I didn't start this." said Dolan

"Start what?" asked Rossi

"Dorado Falls." said Dolan

"Why don't you tell us your side of the story?" asked Rossi

"You first." said Dolan

Rossi opened up the file that JJ handed him and started reading it.

"All right. Dorado Falls was the name of a boat off the coast of Cape Town. It was owned by a South African diplomat who was selling nuclear secrets to Iran." said Rossi and he continued reading the file

"So what's the big secret?" whispered Emily to JJ

"There isn't one. Don't get me wrong, lives were lost, but there's been far worse missions." said JJ

"His mind chose Dorado Falls to build a conspiracy around." said Reid softly to Emily and JJ

"Intel failed to identify... Two children aboard the boat." said Rossi

"There was a chance to abort, but we were given orders to go ahead. Someone in the D. I. A. made that final call. I never knew it was Milgram until now." said Dolan

"Sometimes collateral damage can't be avoided." said Rossi

"You know, people that sit in offices always think that." said Dolan

"You had to shoot those kids, didn't you?" asked Rossi

"They saw us. They would have blown the mission." said Dolan

"They were witnesses. Just like everyone at Synalock." said Rossi

"Someone wants revenge. We've always known that our own government might disavow us. They tried to buy Adam with the Navy Cross, but it didn't work, so they've replaced him with an imposter. And now they're taking my family one by one." said Dolan who was heading towards the FBI building

"Listen, Jenna and Ally are safe." said Rossi

"You expect me to believe that? I know they're coming after me." said Dolan

"I'll make you an offer. You let Milgram go and I'll take his place." said Rossi

"I don't want you, I want my family." said Dolan

"The people who have them will not negotiate unless Milgram is freed. But you need insurance. I get that. Let me take his place." said Rossi

"Why would you do that?" asked Dolan

"Because I'm not just a guy behind a desk. I was a marine with boots on the ground, just like you. I know what you've been through. I want you to get your family back." said Rossi a bit louder

"All right." said Dolan

Rossi then muted the phone and looked at Reid.

"Where's Hotch and Morgan?" asked Rossi

"The Spring Street address didn't pan out." said Reid

"They're searching the warehouse right now." said Emily who was on the phone

Rossi turned on the volume again so he could continue.

"Luke, I need your exact address." said Rossi and he got the address and hung up.

Hotch and Morgan were able to find the General alive, and Reid, Rossi, JJ, and Emily were trying to figure out where Dolan was.

"This was all part of his plan, to find out who was holding his wife and daughter." said Rossi who was standing by Reid who was sitting down at his desk

"But you never said you were FBI." said JJ who had her arms crossed

"He saw the number I called from. He'd recognize an FBI prefix." said Rossi

"So, what, he's on his way here to Quantico?" asked Reid who knew that they are in a secure building since his teammates have a four digit code to punch in before sliding their IDs through the scanner

"I know the head space he's in. He feels all alone right now. There is no risk he won't take." said Emily

"As a Navy seal, he did training here. He knows this place." said JJ and that got everyone on alert

They called Hotch who gave orders.

"All right, alert the guard gates and secure the building. Entry and exit through one door only." said Hotch through the phone

Garcia came up to them scared.

"An FBI police officer was just found shot to death in the academy parking structure." said Garcia

"He's already here." said Rossi who knew that the situation was worse

Hotch and Morgan came back, and Hotch took Garcia with him to the building's main computers. Emily got Luke's wife and daughter to safety by taking them to another part of the building.

"Navy Seals never start a mission without an exfiltration plan. Check the exterior and elevator shafts for riggings." said Reid to Garcia on the phone

"Turning exterior cameras now." said Garcia

"A member of the seal team said Dolan's an expert in explosives, disabling and building them." said JJ who was speaking to someone on the seal team

"Also be on the lookout for explosives." said Reid to Garcia

All of a sudden the phone rang and Rossi answered it after he motioned everyone to be quiet.

"Hello?" asked Rossi

"Is this Sergeant Major Rossi?" asked Luke

"Yes. I was hoping you'd call, Luke. Where are you?" asked Rossi not knowing that Luke was in the room

"Right behind you." said Luke

Reid turned around with the others while agents including JJ and Morgan pulled out their guns and aimed them at Luke. Other agents or civilian members held out their hands to say that they are not threatening.

"OK, OK. Easy, easy. All right. Luke, you don't want to be aiming that around. Snipers have the building covered." said Rossi

"You're in the cross-hairs right now, I can guarantee that." said Morgan who was holding up his gun at Luke

"Windows are bulletproof. High-density Lexan, right?" asked Luke

"I'm the one you want. You can let my team go. I'll trade you." said Rossi

"Give me my wife and daughter. You have 3 minutes to decide." said Luke

"No one is seeking revenge here. You've created this conspiracy in your own mind." said Rossi

"You took my family." said Luke

"To protect them from you after you murdered your own parents." said Rossi

"They were imposters. You have my real parents." said Luke

"Your real parents are dead." said Spencer in a calm voice

"Spence." said JJ who didn't want Reid to risk himself since he has a wife to go home to

Reid decided to ignore JJ since he had training to deal with hostage negotiations and knowing how to deal with mentally ill people.

"You want to know what's really going on? You were in a car accident 3 nights ago and you suffered a head trauma." said Reid slowly in a clam voice

"If I don't see Jenna and Ally now... We're all gonna die." said Luke who pointed his gun at the BAU

All of a sudden the PA came on.

"Luke? Can you hear me? I need you to stop what you're doing. We're fine. Me and Ally are safe. Luke, you have to let those people go." said Jenna through the PA

"The terms haven't changed." said Luke

"You don't believe that's her?" asked Morgan

"I've been through this before. You have one minute." said Luke

"Daddy? Why are you doing this? Mommy says you don't feel good. Maybe you need to lie down." said a crying Ally "I'm scared, daddy. I just want to go home."

Jenna's voice came though the PA again.

"Do you remember our honeymoon, when you woke me up at night and you took me up that mountain that you'd hiked years before? We watched the sun rise. It was magical. And you said that as much as you loved this spot, you loved me even more." said Jenna

Reid and the others watched Luke's facial expressions change

"Do you believe it's her now?" asked Rossi

"Your eyes and your mind are playing a trick on you. When you see your family, you think that they're imposters, but it's all caused by an illness." said Reid calmly like he would talk down his mother when he was growing up

"You're sick, Luke. It's not your fault." said Jenna

"I love you, daddy." cried Ally

"We both do." said Jenna

"Come on, now, Luke, you don't need that gun. None of us want to hurt you. You are a hero to this country. Please let us help you." said Morgan

"I want to see Jenna." demanded Luke

"Then you have to do as I ask. Put your weapon down and close your eyes." said Rossi

Luke put his gun down and still had the remote in his hand.

"Luke, you have to close your eyes." said Reid calmly

"Why?" asked Luke

"Because you need to know that your wife is real and your eyes will trick you." said Reid calmly

"Please, Luke. Close your eyes or we will never be together again." said Jenna

Rossi took the remote from Luke who closed his eyes.

"Close your eyes." said Rossi as SWAT came into the room to arrest Luke

"OK. They're afraid you might hurt me, so they're gonna handcuff you. And then I'm going to come out, but you have to keep your eyes closed." said Jenna

Jenna came into the room a minute later.

"I'm right here, baby. Promise me you'll keep your eyes closed." said Jenna who hugged her husband

"Is that you? Is that really you?" whispered Luke

"Everything's gonna be OK. But we have to go to the hospital now, OK?" said Jenna

"First Jenna's gonna cover up your eyes." said JJ

Jenna used her scarf to cover up her husband's eyes when Ally ran into the bullpen

"Daddy! Daddy, where are you going?" shouted Ally who was opening up to the door with Emily trying to grab her

"No! No!" shouted Luke

"JJ, let me have him." shouted Morgan

"Daddy!" shouted Ally who was being held back by Emily

"Get him out of here!" shouted Morgan while JJ was pulling Jenna away

"No! No!" shouted Luke

"Get him out of here!" shouted Morgan

"No! No!" shouted Luke while being led away

When Luke was led away, Reid let out the breath he was holding since he and everyone are now safe. He decided to get his post case paper work completed right away since it was already Tuesday, and he knew that Hotch was giving them the day off since they worked non-stop.

Hotch saw Reid was just closing up his file, and shutting down his computer. And he decided that with how late it was, he was going to give Reid a ride home since he knows the VRE schedule.

Reid knocked on Hotch's open office door.

"Come in Reid." said Hotch who saw the case file in Reid's hand

"Here is my report. I decided to complete it right away since you don't want us in the office until tomorrow." said Spencer who noticed that it was past 2 AM.

"Reid, do you need a ride home?" asked Hotch who took Reid's report and saw that it was complete

"I will take your offer since it's too late to take the train." said Reid

"Let's go Reid." said Hotch who motioned for Reid to follow him and they headed down to the parking log

Reid climbed into Hotch's SUV and Hotch started his SUV after Reid buckled up and started driving towards DC.

An hour later

Reid got out of Hotch's SUV and looked at his boss.

"Thanks for the ride home Hotch." said Reid

"You're welcome. And I will see you tomorrow since we have the day off." said Hotch who drove off

Reid walked into his apartment building and up the stairs to get to his second floor apartment. When he got to the door, he pulled out his key and unlocked it. When he got inside, he locked the door and set his go bag on the floor.

Spencer walked into his bedroom and smiled at seeing his wife asleep hugging his pillow. He quickly stripped down to his boxers and pulled out a pair of pajama pants. He quickly headed to the bathroom to remove his contact lenses and brushed his teeth, then headed back into the bedroom and climbed into bed.

Olivia woke to some pressure being added in bed. So she turned around and saw her husband.

"Welcome home Spencer." said a groggy Olivia and she saw that on the alarm clock it said 3:30 AM so she knew that there will be times that her husband will walk into the bedroom in the middle of the night

"I haven't been gone for 24 hours." said Spencer

"If you came home this late, did you help catch the unsub?" asked Olivia

"We caught him since he breached security by killing an FBI police officer so he could get into the BAU." said Spencer

Olivia gasped since she knows that her husband works in one of the most secure buildings, since she has to present her ID to get inside her husband's work place. But she knew that there have been unsubs who breached security before.

"Is everyone else alright?" asked Olivia

"Yeah, but Rossi, Morgan, JJ, and I took the lead in talking down Luke Dolan. Hotch and Emily who were in another room with Luke's wife and daughter. Hotch had Mrs. Dolan and Ally try to calm down Luke through the PA system." said Spencer

"How old is Luke's daughter?" asked Olivia

"Ally Dolan is 9, and she was sobbing when Morgan led her father away. But we were glad to get Mrs. Dolan and Ally Dolan into protective custody since Luke is suffering with Capgras syndrome since he was in a car accident near Bethesda three days ago." said Spencer

"Who was the one to figure out Dolan's illness?" asked Olivia who had a feeling that it Spencer who figured the Capgras syndrome since she's seen the medical books on the book shelves in the living room

"When we found out that Dolan was suffering from PSTD syndrome, I was the one to realize what Luke was also suffering from since he thought that his friends and family were impostors. At first I thought it could be schizophrenia, but he was at the wrong age for a psychotic break." said Spencer who yawned

"Spencer, you should get some sleep. You have been up for almost 24 hours." said Olivia

"Yeah, I should get some sleep Olivia. And since I have today off, I am thinking about taking you out for lunch." said Spencer

"I would love to go out for lunch today Spencer." said Olivia

Spencer wrapped his arm around Olivia once more.

"Night Livy." said Spencer who closed his eyes

"Night Doc." said Olivia who closed his eyes while Spencer wrapped his arm around her more tightly


	24. A Weekend Off and Spencer Turns 30

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

 _A/N: I always hated it that Spencer's teammates forget that Spencer turned 30 between the Luke Dolan case and the Robert Adams case in Boise, Idaho. But Spencer's parents and Aunt remember Spencer turning 30 while Olivia makes sure that her husband's 30th birthday is special for him despite his BAU family not remembering._

Spencer was sitting at his desk in the bullpen on October 7th when his cellphone rang. He looked at the caller ID and realized that it was his father calling, so he got up from his desk and headed to the break room for some privacy during the call.

"Hey dad." said Spencer while pouring himself a cup of coffee

"Are you busy right now Spencer?" asked William in a hoarse voice

"Are you feeling alright dad?" asked Spencer

"I am battling a cold right now. And Ethel sent me a text saying that she has laryngitis. And I tried to call your mom yesterday, but I couldn't talk to her since she was dealing with some violent episodes about the government out to get you." said William in a hoarse voice

Spencer felt a pang of sadness since he was looking forward to spending his 30th birthday in Las Vegas with his mom, dad and aunt.

"So Olivia and I should not come to Vegas tonight?" asked Spencer

"Just stay home with your wife. I sent your gifts from your mom, aunt, and me in the mail today. So you should be getting it tomorrow since I paid for next day delivery." said William in a hoarse voice and he added on "And I will pay you two back on your plane tickets."

"It's OK dad, there is always Thanksgiving when Olivia and I can come to Vegas. I already got my approval to have Thanksgiving off. And I had to deal with canceling preplanned visits with mom before after paying for my plane ticket so you don't have to pay Olivia and I back for our plane tickets." said Spencer

"I am going to go lay down Spencer, and happy early 30th birthday son. I will call you on Sunday." said William

"I hope you feel better dad. And thank you for letting me know." said Spencer

"I will let you go since I know that you are still at work." said William who hung up

Spencer hung up, and sent his wife a quick text.

LIVY, CHANGE OF PLANS FOR TONIGHT. ~ SR

A minute later Spencer's phone vibrated.

A CASE? ~ OR

Spencer quickly replied

NO CASE. DAD CALLED TO TELL ME THAT HE AND AUNT ETHEL ARE SICK. AND DAD TOLD ME THAT HE COULDN'T TALK TO MOM YESTERDAY SINCE SHE WAS HAVING A VIOLENT EPISODE THINKING ABOUT THE GOVERNMENT IS OUT TO GET ME. ~ SR

A few minutes later Spencer got a reply from Olivia.

IT'S OK SPENCER. THERE WILL BE OTHER TIMES FOR US TO GO TO VEGAS, AND I CAN SPEND YOUR 30TH BIRTHDAY WITH YOU. ~ OR

Spencer smiled at the text he got and headed back to his desk where he sent Olivia a reply.

SHOULD WE STILL GO OUT OF TOWN OR STAY LOCKED IN OUR APARTMENT? ~ SR

A few minutes later, his phone vibrated.

YOUR CHOICE SINCE IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY WEEKEND. ~ OR

Spencer grinned at his wife's return text and he knew that JJ and Emily were looking at him.

HOW ABOUT I GET BACK TO YOU ON OUR WEEKEND PLANS. I SHOULD BE HOME BY 6 PM SINCE THERE ARE NO PRESSING CASES ~ SR

Olivia replied right away.

I WILL SEE YOU AT 6 THEN. AND IT'S TACO NIGHT. ~ OR

Spencer shook his head and grinned at what his wife told him what was on the menu for tonight, then he put his phone down and continued working on his consults.

"Who was that calling you?" asked Emily

"My dad, he called to let me know that something came up so Olivia and I are making other weekend plans since my dad and aunt have colds. And my mom has been having an episode since yesterday." muttered Spencer who was opening up a consult

Emily and JJ knew that Reid didn't like talking about his mom a lot since Schizophrenia is a hard topic for him so JJ decided to bring up Olivia.

"So what will you and Olivia be doing?" asked JJ

"I am planning on using my genius brain to figure it out, but I have some ideas since during my sabbatical Olivia and I had fun together." said Spencer who decided not to bring up that he turns 30 on Sunday

"You will figure it out Reid." said Emily

Spencer continued working on his consults, and when it was 4:30 he was finished with his stack. So he grabbed his consults and took them to Hotch.

Reid knocked on Hotch's open doorway, and Hotch looked up and saw that he was done with his consults.

"You finished?" asked Hotch

"Would have completed them 15 minutes sooner, but I got a phone call from my dad who told me that he and aunt Ethel are sick, and my mom is having violent episodes so Olivia and I are going to do something else this weekend." said Spencer who put his stack on Hotch's desk

"Since you completed your stack of consults you can go home for the day." said Hotch

"I was thinking about asking to leave two hours earlier." said Spencer

"Enjoy your weekend then, and I hope that I don't have to see you until Monday." said Hotch

"I will be having a great weekend with my wife." said Reid who walked out of Hotch's office to pack up his desk

Reid headed to his desk and logged out of his computer. A minute later, he was packing up his desk for the day.

"Where you going Spence?" asked JJ

"Leaving for the day since I completed my consults. Thinking about going to surprise my wife two hours early." said Reid who slung his messenger bag over his shoulder

"Have a nice weekend then." said Emily

Reid walked toward the elevators and a few minutes later he was heading toward his car, thankful that he drove himself in.

An hour later

Spencer walked into his apartment and realized that his wife will be home in 30 minutes so he changed out of his work clothes into khakis and a polo shirt. After changing, he headed into the living room and started watching the news.

20 minutes later Olivia walked into the apartment, shocked to see her husband at home watching the news.

"Hey Spencer." said Olivia

Spencer got off the couch and went to greet her with a kiss.

"Hi Olivia." said Spencer

"Why are you home so early?" asked Olivia

"Hotch gave me permission to leave two hours early since I completed my consults." said Spencer

"I appreciate it when you are allowed to leave work early." said Olivia

"It doesn't happen often, but I take the chance when I have it." said Spencer while wrapping his arms around her

Spencer's stomach growled and Olivia giggled.

"Let's start cooking supper since it's taco night." said Olivia who started going through the pantry to find taco shells and Spencer brought out the ingredients from the fridge and freezer

Spencer and Olivia started making tacos together, and a while later they were eating at the kitchen table.

Olivia decided to bring up weekend plans.

"What should we do since our trip to Vegas got canceled?" asked Olivia

"Just be lazy and do nothing except eat, sleep, and watch comedies." said Spencer

"Perfect way to spend your birthday weekend, being lazy all weekend." said Olivia

"There are weekends that Hotch practically orders me not to read books that are in foreign languages or non-fiction or work on case files on weekends off." said Spencer

"So you want to stay inside, only to leave this apartment to grab the mail?" asked Olivia who was liking her husband's idea

"Yep, and I should be receiving a package from my dad tomorrow." said Spencer

Spencer and Olivia washed the dishes, and they saw that it was already 7 PM.

"What should we do now Spencer?" asked Olivia

Spencer checked his phone and saw that he had no phone calls or text messages from his teammates.

"How about go for a walk." said Spencer

"In our neighborhood?" asked Olivia

"Sure." said Spencer who grabbed a cardigan out of the closet and Olivia grabbed a sweater for the early fall weather in DC

A few minutes later, they were walking in their neighborhood and Spencer decided to tell Olivia something funny.

"You already know that I was participating in the basketball pool that Morgan is hosting at work, and he finally found out that I was hustling him." laughed Spencer

"Did he give you the money he won?" laughed Olivia while holding hands with her husband

"Nope, but he said that with the money it will go towards paying for restoring the house he is giving us." said Spencer

"When are we going to view those properties?" asked Olivia

"Right now Morgan is focusing on training Emily since she has been away for seven months." said Spencer

"But you only had your shooting re-qualification and mandatory psych evaluation to return to the field, and you told me about the exceptions that were made for you to get into the field." said Olivia

"But Hotch took the time to teach me how to shoot a gun, and Morgan decided to help me with my hand to hand combat when he learned that I didn't get any hand to hand combat training." said Spencer

"And since you are turning 30 in two days, you are now a capable FBI agent who can hold himself well in the field." said Olivia

"When I moved in this neighborhood after graduating from the academy, I loved the fall weather in DC despite the chill in the evening." said Spencer

"I think fall is beautiful in DC and Virginia." said Olivia while admiring the leaves on the trees that changed color the past few weeks

"You excited about snow this winter?" asked Spencer

"Yes I am, do you think we could go sledding sometime?" asked Olivia

Spencer burst out laughing and when he sobered he spoke up.

"When Morgan learned that I never played in the snow when I moved here, he came to my apartment one morning during a weekend off and told me to bundle up. He took me to a park with other agents who got along with me and we ended up having a snowball fight and going sledding." said Spencer

"You showed me the picture that someone took that day." said Olivia

"Hotch and Haley joined us that day since they had to see me experience playing in the snow for the first time." said Spencer

"I bet you hated DC winter at first." said Olivia

"Yeah I did, and I learned that I needed warmer clothing." said Spencer

"You will have to help me learn how to love DC winter in a few months." said Olivia

"Yeah I will." said Spencer

Spencer realized that they were 10 blocks away from their apartment.

"Ready to head home?" asked Spencer

"How far did we walk?" asked Olivia

"Over 10 blocks." said Spencer

"Let's head home then, and have an early bedtime." said Olivia

"At least I only had one case that was less than 24 hours long, and the remainder of this week was working on consults." said Spencer while he and Olivia headed home

Two hours later

Spencer and Olivia were dressing for bed, and Olivia looked at him

"What should we eat for breakfast, lunch, and dinner tomorrow and Sunday?" asked Olivia

"How about scrambled eggs and bacon for breakfast, grilled cheese sandwiches for lunch, and order pizza for dinner?" asked Spencer

"What about homemade pizza for dinner since you are used to eating takeout while on cases?" asked Olivia

"Homemade pizza sounds good Livy." said Spencer, glad that when he is home from work he doesn't have to worry about ordering take out if he is too tired to cook since Olivia cooks enough for there to be leftovers for him

"Let's get into bed Doc." said Olivia who motioned for him to get into bed with her

Spencer climbed into bed with her and looked at the alarm clock. He saw that it was 10 PM.

"Good night Olivia." murmured Spencer as his head hit the pillow

"Good night Spencer." said Olivia who rested her head on her husband's chest

The next morning Spencer and Olivia woke up at 9 AM, and they got out of bed and headed to the kitchen together. Olivia looked at him.

"Go watch some TV while I start making scrambled eggs and bacon." ordered Olivia

"Yes ma'am." quipped Spencer

Spencer headed to the living room and turned on the TV and started watching CNN, and 15 minutes later Olivia called him into the kitchen.

After eating breakfast, Spencer decided to take a shower before he headed downstairs to check the mail. After his shower, Olivia headed into the bathroom next. Spencer looked at his wife before she closed the bathroom door.

"I am going to check on the mail." said Spencer

"Go ahead, and after you bring up the mail we will think about how we want to spend our Saturday." said Olivia

Spencer unlocked his apartment door and headed down to the lobby of the building. He unlocked his mailbox and pulled out his and Olivia's mail and he saw a box with his name on it on the floor. After locking his mailbox, he picked up the box and placed the mail on top of it and walked back upstairs.

Spencer let himself back into the apartment and started opening his mail. A few minutes later, Olivia came into the living room with her hair wet, and she was dressed in skinny jeans and a basic pink t-shirt and she eyed the box.

"Your birthday presents from your mom, dad, and aunt?" asked Olivia who came closer to her husband

"My dad said that it will arrive today." said Spencer who used a letter opener to open up the taped box and he saw an envelope on top of packing peanuts.

"Open the letter first Spencer." said Olivia

Spencer opened the letter and recognized his father's handwriting.

SPENCER,

30 YEARS AGO I HELD YOU FOR THE FIRST TIME AND YOUR MOM AND I THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE PERFECT. DURING THE FIRST 10 YEARS OF YOUR LIFE, I RAISED YOU BECAUSE OF YOUR MOTHER. AND WHILE I REGRET LEAVING YOU WITH YOUR MOM WHEN YOU WERE 10, I REALIZE THAT YOU ARE A VERY STRONG MAN TODAY.

WHEN YOU WERE 22, I SAW YOU ON THE NATIONAL NEWS WHEN YOU BECAME THE YOUNGEST CADET TO GRADUATE FROM THE FBI NATIONAL ACADEMY AND TO JOIN THE BAU. AT FIRST I THOUGHT THAT YOU PICKED A DANGEROUS CAREER, BUT I REMEMBERED THAT YOU SAID THAT YOU WANTED TO BE A SUPER HERO WHEN YOU WERE OLDER.

NOW AT 30, YOU ARE A SUCCESSFUL FBI AGENT WHO CAN SHOOT A GUN INSTEAD OF HITTING A BASEBALL. AND ALMOST 15 DAYS AGO YOU MARRIED A BEAUTIFUL WOMAN WHO IS THE SUNSHINE OF YOUR LIFE WHO HELPS YOU DEAL WITH YOUR STRESSFUL JOB.

HAPPY 30TH BIRTHDAY SPENCER, AND I AM SO PROUD OF THE MAN YOU HAVE BECOME.

LOVE,

WILLIAM REID

Spencer put the letter down and wiped a few tears off his cheek.

"Everything alright Spencer?" asked Olivia softly

Spencer handed his wife the card and she started reading it. And a few minutes later, Olivia had a few tears streaming down her face.

"Now I see why you are letting a few tears fall." said Olivia

"There are some presents in here." said Spencer

"Open them." said Olivia who was curious

Spencer opened up a small envelope first. He realized that he got a gift card for Cost Cutters and burst out laughing.

"What's so funny Spencer?" asked Olivia

"I think this gift card is from Aunt Ethel since she likes to complain about the length of my hair even though she likes the length it's at now." snickered Spencer

"Save it for the next few times you get your hair cut." said Olivia who was laughing alongside her husband "Let's see what you got from your dad." said Olivia

Spencer then pulled out a small rectangular box and opened it up. He noticed a tie pin and saw a small note card with his dad's handwriting.

SPENCER, I THOUGHT THAT I SHOULD GIVE YOU YOUR GRANDFATHER'S TIE PIN SINCE YOU ALWAYS WEAR A TIE TO WORK. YOUR GRANDFATHER LEFT IN HIS WILL THAT ON YOUR 30TH BIRTHDAY, I SHOULD GIVE YOU THIS TIE PIN. ~ DAD

Olivia looked at the tie pin.

"That is a nice tie pin Spencer." said Olivia

"It belonged to my Dad's father, who said in his will that this would go to me. Grandpa passed away when I was a year old." said Spencer

"It will keep your tie in place when you don't wear a sweater vest." said Olivia

Olivia pulled out a wrapped book from the box.

"Here is one more gift, and I think it's from your mom." said Olivia

Spencer unwrapped the gift from his mother and realized that it was a journal. He noticed his mother's handwriting on the inside of the cover.

SPENCER EVEN THOUGH I HAVEN'T BEEN THERE FOR YOU FULLY THE PAST 30 YEARS, I THOUGHT THAT YOU SHOULD HAVE A JOURNAL TO WRITE IN LIKE THE ONES I WRITE IN. YOU CAN SKETCH OR WRITE ABOUT YOUR ADVENTURES WITH YOUR WIFE IN THIS JOURNAL. AND WHEN YOU COMPLETE THIS JOURNAL, I WANT YOU TO SHARE IT WITH ME WHEN YOU VISIT ME WITH OLIVIA. HAPPY 30TH BIRTHDAY SPENCER, AND I AM PROUD TO BE YOUR MOTHER.

LOVE,

MOM

Spencer felt a tear slip down his cheek, and he gave the note to Olivia.

"My mom wants me to use this journal to record my adventures with you." said Spencer

"That's so sweet of her." said Olivia who wiped the tear off his cheek

Spencer looked at the clock and saw that it was 11 AM.

"What should we do now Olivia?" asked Spencer

"Go out for lunch and run some errands?" asked Olivia

"Sure." said Spencer

A few hours later, Spencer and Olivia collapsed on the couch after running errands and cleaning their apartment.

"Now this apartment won't have to be cleaned again until next weekend." said Olivia who rested her head on her husband's shoulder

"And tomorrow is my birthday, and I don't have to do anything but relax." said Spencer and he looked at his wife "What about going to Mass?" asked Spencer while stroking Olivia's ponytail

"I want you to sleep in tomorrow, so we are staying home." said Olivia

Spencer looked at the clock, and realized that it was 5 PM.

"I'm hungry." said Spencer

"What would you like for dinner?" asked Olivia who got up to start the oven

"Homemade pizza like you promised?" asked Spencer

"You can help so it can be prepared faster. How about you chop the vegetables?" said Olivia who brought out some already made pizza dough, tomato sauce and her husband's favorite veggies

"Deal." said Spencer who started chopping the mushrooms since they both like mushrooms on their pizza

Spencer and Olivia worked together on preparing their pizza the way they liked it, and a short while later it was in the oven. 15 minutes later, they were eating their homemade pizza at the kitchen table and Spencer looked at Olivia.

"We sure cook great meals together." said Spencer who took a sip of his water

"You are actually fun to cook meals with. I always preferred to cook alone until I met you." said Olivia who took a sip of her own water

"What should we do from now until bedtime?" asked Spencer

Olivia looked at the clock and she saw that it was 6 PM.

"Want to watch a movie or two?" asked Olivia

"What movie?" asked Spencer

Olivia thought about one of the movies that she brought with her to DC.

"What about Furry Vengeance?" asked Olivia

"I heard that it's a really funny movie." said Spencer

"You will love it." said Olivia

Spencer and Olivia finished eating dinner, and after washing dishes they headed into the living room and Olivia put the DVD in her husband's DVD player. Spencer looked at her.

"I will go make us some popcorn." said Spencer who headed into the kitchen and started making popcorn

A few minutes later, Spencer walked into the living room and sat down on the couch next to his wife who rested her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her.

During the 90 minutes, Spencer and Olivia were laughing during the movie while eating popcorn. And when the movie was over, Spencer heard Olivia snoring and debated on what to do. He shifted her so he could get up, and then he turned off the DVD player and carried her to bed. He changed for bed and crawled into bed with Olivia and fell asleep.

The next morning Olivia woke up at 9 AM and noticed that her husband was still asleep, so she decided to head into the kitchen and make breakfast in bed for him.

Olivia started making eggs and bacon. And when the eggs and bacon were done she put them on a tray with a cupcake with a lone candle on it. She headed into the bedroom where Spencer was still sleeping and decided to start singing Happy Birthday to him.

Spencer woke to his wife entering the bedroom with breakfast while singing Happy Birthday to him. He put on his glasses while she put the breakfast tray on his lap and grinned at her while he blew out the lit candle.

"Happy 30th birthday Spencer." said Olivia who kissed him on the cheek

"Thank you Olivia." said Spencer who patted beside him in bed "Come eat breakfast in bed with me." said Spencer

"Let me feed you your breakfast." smirked Olivia

Spencer burst out laughing.

What's so funny Spencer?" asked Olivia when her husband stopped laughing

"When I turned 24, Morgan told JJ that she should feed me my birthday cake." said Spencer

Olivia remembered Spencer telling her about his past birthdays when he joined the BAU.

"And that was six years ago." said Olivia who filled her plate

Spencer sighed sadly while he pushed his food around his plate.

"What's wrong Spencer?" asked Olivia

"Turning 30 makes me miss Gideon. He made sure to give me a birthday present that year, and a few days after turning 24 I beat him at chess for the first time." said Spencer

"You said that Gideon never left you any contact information?" asked Olivia

"He never did." said Spencer

"Let's eat since breakfast is getting cold." said Olivia who had a fork full of bacon in her hand

Spencer opened his mouth and accepted the bacon Olivia put in his mouth.

"You are a great cook Livy." said Spencer who opened his mouth again.

Spencer and Olivia continued eating breakfast in bed, and when they were done eating Olivia looked at her husband.

"You either stay in bed or go lay on the couch in the living room." said Olivia

Spencer grabbed his phone and headed into the living room. He checked his phone and saw no missed phone calls or text messages and sighed sadly. He picked up a book from the end table and started reading.

10 minutes later Olivia joined him on the couch.

"What's with the sad face?" asked Olivia while she rested her head on her husband's shoulder

"No one called or texted me wishing me a happy birthday." said Spencer

"Spencer, it's only 10:30 and your teammates might remember." said Olivia

"I doubt they will, but it's 8:30 in Vegas right now so dad and Aunt Ethel will be calling in awhile." said Spencer

Spencer heard his cellphone rang, and he saw that it was dad.

"Hi dad." said Spencer

"Happy 30th birthday Spencer." said William who was still sounding tired

"Thanks dad. How are you feeling?" asked Spencer

"A bit better, and I will be going back to work in a few days. How is your birthday so far?" asked William

"Olivia made me breakfast in bed and she actually fed me herself." laughed Spencer

William laughed and then coughed.

"You alright dad?" asked Spencer

"I am now dealing with a cough. And Aunt Ethel wishes you a happy birthday, she still can't talk." said William

"Dad, why don't you continue to rest." said Spencer

"I hope to hear about how the rest of your birthday turns out." said William

"Feel better dad." said Spencer who hung up

Olivia looked at her husband.

"At least your dad remembered." said Olivia

"Aunt Ethel can't talk yet, but dad gave me her message to me." said Spencer

Olivia thought about Diana.

"Will Diana be calling you?" asked Olivia

"It's always a letter with a gift like I got from her yesterday. She hates talking to me on the phone." said Spencer

"At least you already heard from her." said Olivia softly

"Yeah." said Spencer

Spencer and Olivia sat in silence for the next half hour and Olivia looked at her husband

"What do you want to do now?" asked Olivia

"Just relax." said Spencer

"I am planning to make lunch at 1 PM." said Olivia

"Grilled cheese sandwiches?" asked Spencer's

"Whatever you want birthday boy." said Olivia who kissed him on the lips

Spencer ended up kissing her deeper, and he explored his wife's natural curves and looked at her.

"Want to go to the bedroom?" asked Spencer

Olivia noticed the look in her husband's eyes and decided that they should continue what they were doing in bed instead of on the couch.

Olivia nodded and she and Spencer headed to the bedroom.

"I have to use the bathroom first." said Spencer who motioned to it

"Go ahead." said Olivia who knew that her husband still wants to use protection since they weren't ready to have children yet "And Spencer, you know that I am still on the pill." she added

A few hours later, Spencer and Olivia headed into the living room freshly showered and dressed in lounge wear and Spencer looked at his phone and saw no messages or missed calls while Olivia ordered pizza.

"Pizza will be here in 30 minutes." said Olivia and she noticed the down look on her husband's face "Everything alright?"

"My teammates forgot my birthday Olivia." sighed Spencer while Olivia joined him on the couch

"Are you going to say something tomorrow at work?" asked Olivia

"No, but if they mention that I am 29 years old instead of 30 then I will say something." said Spencer

"You want me to say something to them?" asked Olivia

"No, you already made my birthday special for me since I was able to spend it with you." said Spencer while kissing his wife on the lips

Olivia kissed her husband back, and they continued making out on the couch until they heard a knock on their door.

"Pizza is here." said Olivia who got up and grabbed her wallet to open the door

A few minutes later, Spencer and Olivia were eating pizza on the couch while watching TV.

A few hours later Spencer and Olivia got into bed since they had work in the morning, and Spencer looked at his wife.

"Thank you for making my birthday special for me Livy." said Spencer

"Your welcome Spencer, and maybe for my 28th birthday you will make it special for me if you are home." said Olivia

"I am already making plans for your 28th birthday Livy." said Spencer who yawned

"Let's get some sleep since we have work in the morning." said Olivia

"I love you Olivia." said Spencer

"I love you too Spencer, and happy birthday again." said Olivia who rested her head on her husband's chest and she fell asleep at the same time he did


	25. Painless Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

 _A/N: Shout out to Sue1313 for being the 60th reviewer of this story. Please keep all of these reviews coming!_

Spencer and Olivia woke up at the same time and got dressed for the day before making breakfast together. While they were eating Reid looked at Olivia.

"No one mentioned me turning 30 yesterday." said Spencer

"You should tell your teammates about how you feel." said Olivia

"I just don't feel like it." said Spencer who took a sip of his orange juice

Spencer looked at the clock and saw that he had to get going.

"Can you give me a ride to the train station?" asked Spencer

"Sure I can." said Olivia

A few hours later

Reid sat down at the round table for briefing.

"Does anyone remember this picture?" asked Garcia

"Hotch and I were there. That's principal Doug Givens. We had to drag him to safety." said Rossi

"High school bombing in Boise, right?" asked Emily

"School shooter and school bomber. A kid named Randy Slade shot 3 students and then set off an I. E. D. in the cafeteria via cell phone, killing himself and 13 kids total, but not before posting all of his plans online. It was one of those "Where were you?" events. My whole campus was glued to the TV." said JJ

Reid knew that he was in Pasadena during that time and he was watching it with his classmates on campus.

"Last night, Principal Givens was killed by a bomb modeled exactly like the old one." said Garcia who pulled up a picture on the screen

"It feels like the unsub wants to attack the man who kept the school together after the bombing. It's a pretty symbolic target."

"And this week is the 10th anniversary of the massacre." said Hotch

"And today is the first day of a 4-day event to commemorate the bombing at the school." said Garcia

"Except commemorating it isn't enough for this unsub." said Emily

"No. He wants to relive it." said Hotch and looked at his agents "Wheels up in 30."

Hotch looked over at Reid and wondered why he hasn't said a word during briefing, and he thought that with this case it is bringing up his bad high school memories

Reid stood up and pulled out his cellphone to call his wife while heading to his desk to get ready. He ended up getting voice mail so he left a message.

"Livy, I have to go to Idaho and I don't know how long I will be gone. I will call you this evening when I have a chance. I love you." said Spencer who hung up and met up with Hotch to head to the jet

Reid met up with Hotch at the elevators and Hotch looked at him.

"Called your wife?" asked Hotch

"Ended up leaving her a voice mail since she is probably with some students right now." said Spencer

"It will get easier to leave your wife alone at home for a few days." said Hotch

"I know that." said Spencer

Hotch decided to get right to the point about why Reid was being quiet during briefing

"So why haven't you said anything during briefing?" asked Hotch

Reid didn't want to bring up that he was upset about everyone except his wife, mom, dad, and aunt forgetting his 30th birthday so he brought up high school.

"This case brings back high school memories." said Reid

"Just let me know if it gets too personal for you." said Hotch who was thinking about what Jack's teacher said about Jack being bullied and he wondered if Reid should talk to Jack "And Jack is hoping to see you and Olivia sometime." Added Hotch

"Jack is a great kid." Said Reid

A short while later, they were on the jet and Reid sat down next to JJ, A few minutes later the jet was in the air.

"Perpetrators of school violence are often sophisticated with their weapons. Randy Slade carried his bomb in his backpack. This guy hid his in Givens' clock radio." said Reid while looking at the case file he was given

"Yeah, and progressive. Each one tries to top the body count of the one previous." said Emily

"And they're loners by default, not by choice. They try to join various social groups, but they get shut out." said JJ

"Randy Slade wasn't a loner at all." Hotch

"The family cooperated fully with us. He was a high-functioning psychopath, straight-A student, varsity wrestler, lots of girlfriends." said Rossi

"With an above-average intelligence that made him incredibly resourceful. His explosive of choice was Semtex. It's found at demolition sites, but it's held under lock and key." said Reid glad that his PhD in chemistry could be useful while dealing with bombs

"Which made us consider the possibility of a partner. Never found one." said Rossi

"Slade was too much of a narcissist to share credit. But he was also an impulsive teen, which is what bothers me about this unsub." said Hotch

"His sense of control?" asked Emily

"And the end game that he's working toward. Slade's pathology revolved around the big kill. This unsub could have done the same if he'd waited for the candlelight vigil." said Hotch

"Which means there's no blaze of glory fantasy here. This unsub has more bombs made, and he's savoring the anticipation of his next attack." said Rossi

They continued briefing and Reid heard his phone vibrate and saw that there was a text from his wife.

I WAS IN A FACULTY MEETING WHEN YOU CALLED. PLEASE STAY SAFE AND I LOVE YOU. ~ OR

Spencer smiled and sent her a reply

I HOPE THAT YOUR MEETING WENT WELL, WILL BE LANDING IN LESS THAN AN HOUR. LOVE YOU LIVY. ~ SR

Spencer put his phone away since the jet would be landing soon so he focused on the case more.

When the jet was descending Hotch looked at his agents and gave assignments.

A short while later Reid and JJ arrived at the crime scene.

"OK. So the unsub has to be tied to the school somehow, right? Current student, alumni, family member who lost someone?" asked JJ

Reid bent forward a bit to look at the bomb.

"It could be Slade groupie celebrating his hero. He taped nails to the exterior of the bomb, specifically to rip open flesh. That's a sadistic detail of Slade's the unsub copied." said Reid

"Except he tricked Givens into blowing himself up. A groupie probably wouldn't show that much self-control." said JJ

"But someone with an ax to grind against the principal would. Maybe he's a surrogate for the tormenters in high school he can't punish." said Reid and he decided to ask JJ about her high school tormenters since everyone knows that he was severely bullied "Who were yours?" asked Reid

"I don't even remember." said JJ

"You don't even remember?" asked Reid and added "Wait, were you one of the mean girls?"

"No." said JJ

"Valedictorian, soccer scholarship, corn-fed, but still a size zero. I think that you might have been a mean girl." said Reid

"I was actually one of the nice girls, even to guys like you." said JJ

"Guys like me? I'll have you know that my social standing increased once I started winning at basketball." said Reid who revealed his favorite sport

"Oh, yeah, you played basketball?" asked JJ wondering if Reid played with other 12 year old boys at a community center or in high school

"I didn't play. I coached basketball. I broke down the opposing team's shooting strategy." said Reid

JJ now realized why Morgan was irritated Reid

"Is that why Morgan kicked you out of the pool last week?" asked an amused JJ

"Yeah. It took him 3 rounds to realize I was hustling him." smirked Reid

"Huh." said JJ

Spencer and JJ continued going through the scene.

A few hours later Reid and JJ were told by an officer that there is another body. So Spencer and JJ headed to the hotel where Chelsea Grant was staying and Reid looked over the hotel room while JJ looked over the body. JJ called Hotch and put him on speaker.

"You're on speaker, JJ." said Hotch through the phone

"So we might have another one." said JJ while Reid observed the hotel room

"Might?" asked Hotch

"One of the North Valley alumni was killed in her motel room. No bomb or gun this time. Looks like he used his bare hands." said JJ

"You got a name?" asked Hotch through the phone

"Chelsea Grant." said Reid

"She's on the list." said Morgan

Hotch decided that the crime scene investigators needed to process everything so he addressed Reid and JJ.

"You two go to head to the hotel and Reid you and I will go through the fresh crime scene tomorrow morning." said Hotch

"Do we have to double up or have our own rooms?" asked JJ

"Doubling up because of the candle light vigil that is happening in a few days." said Hotch

"Who am I with?" asked Reid

"With me." said Hotch

Reid and JJ arrived at the hotel where they got everyone's rooms keys and dropped off their bags before heading to the lobby.

Hotch looked at the clock since he knew that everyone must be hungry.

"Let's go get something to eat and then we will get some rest." said Hotch

They headed to the restaurant at the hotel and ate supper while talking about their findings. Then they headed to their rooms.

Reid looked at Hotch.

"Mind if I shower first?" asked Reid

"Go ahead while I call Jack." said Hotch

Reid took a quick shower and a few minutes later he walked out of the bathroom in his glasses, cotton pajama pants and an FBI t-shirt and Hotch gathered his toiletry items and headed into the bathroom.

Reid pulled out his cellphone and called his wife.

"Hi Olivia." said Spencer

"How is it going Spencer?" asked Olivia who was sitting in bed

"Sharing a room with Hotch because of the candlelight vigil that is happening this week." said Reid

"You sound exhausted." said Olivia

"I will be heading to bed in a few minutes." said Spencer

"I should be in bed now too. I love you Spencer, and please stay safe." said Olivia

"I love you too." said Spencer who hung up and stretched out in bed. He took out the crime scene photos from Chelsea's hotel room and started looking over them. Hotch came out of the bathroom in his pajamas.

"Recent crime scene photos?" asked Hotch

"From Chelsea Grant's hotel room." said Reid

"Get some sleep, and you can tell me in the morning." said Hotch who noticed that it was past 11 PM

Reid put down the case file but kept his glasses on and looked at Hotch.

"With the list that Randy Slade made 10 years ago, I would have never done that to my high school class." said Reid

Hotch was glad that Reid was bringing up the bullying he went through.

"I know that Reid." said Hotch

"I know that you decided to room with me since you don't want a repeat of the Owen Savage case." said Reid

"That is one of the reasons why I chose to room with you, just in case you needed to talk." said Hotch

Reid yawned which Hotch noticed.

"Get some sleep Reid, since we are going to the crime scene right away in the morning." said Hotch

Reid took off his glasses and set them on the night stand. He got himself to lay down in bed and fell asleep.

The next morning

Reid ducked under the crime scene tape with Hotch following him while speaking to Hotch.

"The unsub crushed Chelsea's throat so she couldn't scream, then he pulverized her ribs, sending fragments of bone into her heart." said Reid

"Principal Givens was high-profile. Chelsea wasn't. Right now the only thing connecting them is that they're both on the kill list." said Hotch while looking at Reid

"A list that Brandon kept secret for 10 years. But he was in custody when this happened. The question is, how did the unsub get the exact same list?" asked Reid

"We ruled out a partner, but not conclusively." said Hotch

"Slade made every part of his plan public. It doesn't make sense that he would hide a partner." said Reid

"He didn't want to share the credit. And this weekend is the partner's best chance to claim it." said Hotch who knew that they were ready to give the profile "We are ready to give the profile." said Hotch

On the way to the station, Reid's phone rang and he didn't know why. But he was glad that he put his phone on silent before he went to bed the night before despite turning on the volume when he woke up.

"Partners of dominant psychopaths are usually submissive, but that doesn't mean that they can't be intelligent or that they're physically weak." said Hotch

"This unsub laid low after the bombing and successfully evaded police and FBI. That took cunning and patience, which he's exhibiting now with his current murders." said Morgan

"We think he fits the loner profile Slade debunked. He grew up in an abusive home, which kept him from forming the normal social bonds in high school." said JJ

"We interviewed all the outcasts from back then. How did this guy slip through?" asked Chief Cole

"Even outcasts eventually form friendships. But this unsub was the outcast the outcasts rejected. He won't stand out in any capacity, and as a matter of fact, most of his fellow students probably won't even remember graduating with him." said Reid

"And that invisibility is what made him attractive to Slade. This partner wouldn't steal the spotlight." said Rossi

"Slade turned to the cafeteria because most of the names on his list ate there together during fifth period." said Reid

"So his hatred festered when the names on the list emerged from the cafeteria as media heroes. And now he wants to finish the job that Randy started." said Morgan

"Emotionally, this weekend is more a high school reunion to him than a memorial. We go to reunions to show who we grew up to be. Often that means changing everything about who we were." said Rossi

"Consciously or not, Randy Slade revealed clues as to his partner's identity when he detonated his bomb. Agent Prentiss will be conducting cognitive interviews to see what the survivors might remember." said Hotch

Reid sat down at a table with Hotch and JJ and they were having a conference call with Garcia.

"So, as you can see from your board there, this kill list is weirdly similar to high school. Group one is like the popular kids, prom court, football team, Dean's list. The Heathers, if you will." said Garcia

"Kids in Slade's social circle." said Hotch

"What about number two?" asked JJ

"Uh, mm-hmm, that would be the kids from the other side of the tracks, 180-degree difference, kids this close to getting kicked out- stoners, burnouts, mental cases. Chelsea Grant is on this list." said Garcia

"Maybe Slade targeted them because they disgusted him?" asked JJ as Reid's phone rang and vibrated and Reid canceled the call

"But they didn't threaten Slade's sense of superiority. He wouldn't have even cared about them." said Hotch while Reid's phone went off again

"All right, well, maybe the partner put them on the list. They'd be closer to his social status than Slade's." said JJ as Reid's phone kept going off

"Why would the" asked Reid as he canceled another call "I'm so sorry. Why would the unsub list kids that he fit in with?" asked Reid while Hotch looked at him

"Apparently that's how this clique worked. The kids in it were meaner to each other than kids on the outside. Garcia, separate out all the kids who got into trouble regularly. Then eliminate the names that the partner put on the list." said Hotch who heard Garcia typing "Now, who's left that came to the memorial?" asked Hotch

"Right. Whoever made the list wouldn't put their name on it. Uh... Sir, I think I think I've got him." said Garcia who gave info and hung up

Hotch looked at Reid.

"Was it your wife, your mom's doctors, or your dad calling you?" asked Hotch

"I keep on getting phone calls from the press." said Reid who was confused "Normally Olivia will text me unless I call her. And my dad knows that he needs to text just in case I am on a case. He knows that I am not in DC right now since I sent him a text telling him that I will be in Idaho. And I talked to my mother's doctor about how my mother is doing two days ago." said Spencer

"Huh." said Hotch

Reid decided to get to work while he constantly had to cancel phone calls. After Emily, Hotch, and Morgan returned, he was told what Lewis and Jerry talked about while he was writing on the white board.

"You buy it?" asked Emily

"He fits the profile, and the evidence points to him, but he seems sincere." said Hotch

Reid decided to bring up what he figured out about the note.

"He's not the unsub. He was the partner, but look at how Slade added "all the LoSeRs in this Godforsaken school." said Reid while he wrote LoSeR on the board "This capitalization isn't an accident. Look." said Reid while he circled the capitalization "L S R Lewis Stuart Ramsey." said Reid while turning around to face Emily and Hotch

"So Slade named his own partner. Ironically, Lewis' marijuana addiction saved his life." said Reid

"Well, that puts us back to our original problem. If the unsub isn't the partner, how did he get his hands on a list that Slade and Lewis kept to themselves?" asked Emily

"The only answer is that part of the profile is wrong. The unsub's vendetta has nothing to do with the list." said Hotch and he looked at Emily "Did you get anything from Jerry Holtz?" asked Hotch

Reid looked at Emily while she answered Hotch.

"Only that he mixed up the cell phones that Slade used. It felt like he was making the story up, but I only had a hunch." said Emily

"We need to find him now. There's a connection to the victimology that we're missing. Whatever he's holding back might be the key." said Hotch who walked away

A short while later they got a call about a body found at the school and Reid headed to the crime scene with JJ.

Reid was looking around the covered body when Emily approached them.

"Jerry Holtz? How long?" asked Emily

"Less than an hour. Security guard heard the commotion, but the unsub was already gone." said JJ while Reid looked at the display case

"The only people who knew we were doing the cognitive interviews were the other survivors. The unsub must be part of that group." said Emily and she noticed the wheels in Reid's brain were turning

"Well, we don't know that for a fact. He could have been lying in wait. Look, Hotch wants me to go through the victims' lives and find the overlap. We can compare their histories with the unsub's." said JJ

"Well, what else do we have to go on?" asked Emily

"Spence said the unsub would have broken his hand beating Chelsea to death. Did you notice anyone with a cast on their hand, someone who seemed hurt?" asked JJ to Emily

"No." said Emily who was wondering what Reid is thinking about

Reid finally figured it out with what might be wrong with their unsub since Emily said that she saw no one with a cast or looking hurt.

"I might know why. This unsub doesn't feel pain." said Reid and explained about his revelation while they headed back to the hotel

Reid walked into his hotel room and saw that Hotch was already changed for bed.

"I have a revelation that I will tell you guys in the morning." said Reid

"Are you going to call Olivia?" asked Hotch

"It's too late right now to call her, and I turned off my phone for the night because of the constant calls that I am getting." said Reid who walked into the bathroom to shower and get into pajamas.

10 minutes later, Reid walked out of the bathroom in cotton pajama pants and an FBI t-shirt and crawled into bed right away.

The next morning

Reid was standing in the conference room that they were given to use and he was sharing what he figured out with Hotch, Morgan, and Rossi

"There's a medical condition called pain asymbolia, where patients register harmful stimuli without being bothered by it. They've been documented holding their hand over an open flame because their brain doesn't send pain signals to the central nervous system." said Reid glad that he got to share some interesting information

"Sounds pretty rare. You sure the unsub has it?" asked Rossi

"The crime scenes prove it. This unsub displayed an unusual level of savagery towards his victims. And consider this" said Reid while he pointed at the crime scene photos "he smashed through a glass display case, but there were not cuts on Jerry. That means he most likely punched through it as a show of force. Now, the only way the human body could withstand that level of pain is if he couldn't feel it at all."

"It must take a major toll on someone's emotional development." said Rossi

Reid heard his cellphone ringing and silenced it again while getting irritated with the constant ringing.

"A significant contributor to our sense of empathy is the way we personally experience pain." said Morgan who was being entertained at watching Reid getting irritated

"And the unsub didn't develop his sense of empathy because it was cut off. Does every person with asymbolia have this?" asked Hotch while asking Reid

"Actually, most feel empathy just fine, which makes me think the rest of our profile is still accurate. Loner, invisible," said Reid while his phone rang "Outcast, boiling rage son of a bitch!" yelled Reid while he answered his phone "Hi! This is Dr. Spencer Reid. I actually can come to the phone right now with a very special message that your mother is-" yelled Reid into the phone

"Reid." scolded Hotch

"Sorry. I'm really sorry. I don't know what got into me. Where were we?" asked Reid who canceled the call not knowing that he hung up with his wife

"I'm going to have Garcia check medical records. What causes asymbolia?" asked Hotch

"S-s-severe trauma produces lesions in the insular cortex, usually after a stroke. But this unsub's so young, it's most likely caused by an external factor." said Reid while watching Morgan

"Like a bomb going off next to him?" asked Rossi knowing that Reid realized that it was Morgan's fault that his phone is constantly going off

"Yeah, like a bomb going off next to him." said Reid while watching Morgan and he looked at the table while Hotch walked away "I will crush you." said Reid quietly

"What?" asked Morgan

"What?" repeated Reid and he walked over to Hotch

"Hotch may I turn off my phone?" asked Reid

"Yes, so your phone can stop ringing." said Hotch

"When we get to DC, I will have to change my number." said Reid

"You should do that Reid." said Hotch

Reid decided to get busy so they can find the unsub and he can get home to his wife.

Meanwhile in Washington DC

"Hi! This is Dr. Spencer Reid. I actually can come to the phone right now with a very special message that your mother is-" said Spencer and Olivia looked at her phone while her husband picked up and she left a message

"Spencer, please call me because I don't feel so good." said Olivia who puked into the waste basket again and decided to take a nap

Back in Idaho

JJ figured out about the top 10 and shared what she found with Hotch. Hotch decided to have Reid stay at the station.

While Morgan left with Hotch and the others, Reid took Morgan's cellphone and MP3 player and did some tinkering on it. When he was done, he put it back in Morgan's bag. He used a land line to call his wife, and didn't get an answer so he thought that she was taking a nap.

A few hours later after their unsub was killed

Reid decided to sit across from Morgan so he can have a view of Morgan's reaction when his payback prank happens. So he sat next to Rossi and closed his eyes with a book on his chest while Morgan listened to his music.

Morgan looked at Reid when his music stopped.

"We interrupt your regularly scheduled musical selection with an important announcement. Never wage a practical joke war against a Caltech graduate, because we have a history of going nuclear. Now sit back, relax, and enjoy the dulcet sounds of me screaming in your ear. Aaaah!"

Morgan pulled off his headphones and Emily looked at him funny.

"OK, kid, that was cute. But that's all you got?" asked Morgan

Reid let out some snores since he messed with Morgan's phone and didn't ask Garcia to help him.

Morgan's phone rang.

"Hey, baby gi-" said Morgan

"Aaaah!" Morgan hung up his phone while Rossi waved a napkin between Morgan and Reid. Morgan looked at Reid "Uh-uh. All right, Reid, it's on. Just know that paybacks are a bitch."

Reid let out a snore. He thought about why Olivia hasn't answered any of his phone calls or text messages since she always makes sure to call or text him back.

Three hours later

Reid walked into his apartment and heard some quiet sobbing. He rushed to the bedroom and smelled vomit in the small wastebasket so he had a feeling that Olivia is sick

"What's wrong Olivia?" asked Spencer

"It hurts." cried Olivia while curled up in fetal position

Spencer felt her forehead and instantly became worried.

"You're burning up, where are you hurting?" asked Spencer

"Lower right hand quadrant and I have been in pain for 10 hours. I tried calling you but you answered the phone rudely so I decided to lay down. I have puked a few times also. But we both know that I am not pregnant since I am on the pill." sobbed Olivia

Spencer came up with an idea since he realized what the symptoms are so he felt her belly and pushed down.

"Does that hurt?" asked Spencer

"No." said Olivia

"This is going to hurt Olivia." said Spencer as removed his fingers from her belly.

"Oww." cried Olivia

"I know what is wrong with you and we need to go to the hospital as soon as possible, can you walk?" asked Spencer

Olivia shook her head no.

Spencer grabbed his cellphone and dialed 911.

A/N: I am so mean about this cliff hanger.


	26. Painless Part 2: Prank War Over

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds_

A/N: Here is part 2 of Painless. Not beta read yet, but it will get done. And I am so excited that Criminal Minds has been renewed for season 12!

Previously in chapter 25

 _ **Reid walked into his apartment and heard some quiet sobbing. He rushed to the bedroom and smelled vomit in the small wastebasket so he had a feeling that Olivia is sick**_

 _ **"What's wrong Olivia?" asked Spencer**_

 _ **"It hurts." cried Olivia while curled up in fetal position**_

 _ **Spencer felt his wife's forehead and instantly became worried.**_

 _ **"Your burning up, where are you hurting?" asked Spencer**_

 _ **"Lower right hand quadrant and I have been in pain for 10 hours. I tried calling you but you answered the phone rudely so I decided to lay down. I have puked a few times. But we both know that I am not pregnant since I am on the pill." sobbed Olivia**_

 _ **Spencer came up with an idea since he realized what the symptoms are so felt her belly and pushed down.**_

 _ **"Does that hurt?" asked Spencer**_

 _ **"No." said Olivia**_

 _ **"This is going to hurt Olivia." said Spencer as removed his fingers from her belly.**_

 _ **"Oww." cried Olivia**_

 _ **"I know what is wrong with you and we need to go to the hospital as soon a possible, can you walk?" asked Spencer**_

 _ **Olivia shook her head no**_

 _ **Spencer grabbed his cellphone and dialed 911.**_

"911 what's your emergency?" asked a female operator

"This is Dr. Spencer Reid. I need an ambulance sent to apartment 23 of Capitol Plaza Apartments in Washington DC. My 27 year old wife is complaining of extreme abdominal pain that has been going on for the past 10 hours." said Spencer in his agent voice

"I know where you are sir, please stay on the line. An ambulance has been dispatched." said the operator

Spencer quickly packed a bag for him and Olivia and heard sirens.

"I hear the ambulance, I am going to hang up." said Spencer who headed to the door to let the paramedics in

"My wife is in the bedroom and I am coming with her." said Spencer who had a go bag slung over his shoulder while the paramedics headed to the bedroom

Spencer quickly locked the apartment while the paramedics headed downstairs with Olivia on the stretcher and he climbed into the rig with the paramedics and his wife. Then he got the OK to hold her hand after an IV was started.

"Sir, what are your wife's symptoms?" asked the paramedic while the ambulance was speeding towards the hospital

"Extreme abdominal pain in the lower right quadrant. She has also threw up a few times. Her symptoms have been going on for the past 10 hours. I just got home from Idaho when I found her curled up in bed sobbing." said Spencer

"I think she has a case of appendicitis so she will need to immediately be taken to surgery when we get there in four minutes." said the paramedic while speaking into a radio to let the surgeon on call know about Olivia and she looked at Spencer "Do you know the last time your wife ate and drank?"

"No." said Spencer and he looked at his wife "Olivia, when was the last time you ate or drank?" asked Spencer

"6 hours ago." said Olivia who squeezed Spencer's hand

"Everything will be alright Livy, and when you are out of surgery I will be there when you wake up." said Spencer who took off her wedding band and placed it in his pocket for safe keeping

When they arrived at the hospital Reid was led to the waiting room to fill out paperwork about his wife's medical history. He handed the completed paperwork to the receptionist and tried to find his phone, realizing that he forgot it.

"Ma'am, I forgot my cellphone at home, and I need to make a phone call." said Spencer

"Use the land-line sir." said the receptionist

Spencer dialed his boss's cellphone number and Hotch answered on the second ring.

"Hotchner." said Hotch

"Hotch, I am at MedStar Washington hospital with Olivia right now. She is being taken into surgery for appendicitis." said Spencer

"Do you want me to come keep you company?" asked Hotch

"Yes, because I am not sure if I can handle being in the waiting room alone." said Reid

Hotch was quickly getting ready to join Reid at the hospital to keep him company. He sent Jessica a text asking her to come back because Reid needs him right now due to his wife having a case of appendicitis.

"I will be on my way as soon as Jessica gets here to watch Jack. Do you want me to call the others?" asked Hotch who got a text from Jessica saying that she is on her way

"I only want you here at the hospital with me right now. I can't face Morgan right now since I found out that Olivia has been trying to contact me before I had to turn off my cellphone because of his prank." said Reid

"I will be there in 30 minutes." said Hotch who hung up

Reid looked at the receptionist.

"Thank you." said Spencer

The receptionist looked at her computer screen and decided to give Spencer an update on his wife.

"Your wife is heading into surgery now, so you can go sit down sir." said the receptionist

"Thank you." said Spencer who decided to start pacing in the family room while waiting for Hotch

25 minutes later Hotch came running into the waiting room and found his youngest agent pacing in the waiting room.

"So your wife has been trying to call you while we were in Boise?" asked Hotch

"Yeah, but with all the phone calls from the press about our case I learned that my blowout on the phone was when Olivia called me." said Reid

"I will be dealing with Morgan tomorrow." said Hotch and he added on "Why did you use the hospital land line?"

"I left mine and Olivia's phones at our apartment since I only remembered to pack a bag for her and I since I rode in the ambulance with her." said Reid

"When your wife is out of surgery, I will head to your apartment and grab yours and Olivia's phones." said Hotch and he spoke up again "Do you need time off to be with her?" asked Hotch

"Some time off will do. I am not sure if I can hold my temper around Morgan since I could have made it home sooner if he didn't give my phone number to the press." said Reid who finally sat down and sat in silence

Hotch decided to bring up Jack since he wanted to keep Reid occupied at the moment.

"Jack is enjoying the first grade, and he is reading at a fourth grade level." said Hotch

"I bet you are proud of Jack's reading level." said Spencer

"Yeah I am, but he has been having problems with a classmate" said Hotch

"Jack has been dealing with a bully?" asked Spencer

"Yeah he was, but he is trying to resolve it himself." said Hotch

"When I tried to stand up for myself, I ended being bullied more. But I found a way to increase my social standing when I was 12." said Reid

"What did you do?" asked Hotch

"Think of the pool that Morgan kicked me out of last week." said Spencer with a small smile on his face

"The basketball pool?" asked Hotch

"I helped coached my basketball team when I was 12." said Spencer

"Did you ever play basketball?" asked Hotch

"You already know about how my dad tried to get me into little league, but I never played basketball." said Spencer

A half hour later a female doctor came into the room.

"Family of Olivia Reid?" asked Dr. Wilson

Reid stood up and Hotch followed him towards Dr. Wilson.

"I'm her husband." said Spencer

Dr. Wilson glanced at Hotch and looked at Reid.

"You can share everything with my boss" said Spencer

"Your wife is in recovery right now and there were no complications. But we are going to keep her sedated through the night because of the hour. She will be able to leave on Friday when she is up and moving." said Dr. Wilson

Spencer released the breath that he was holding since he learned that he got his wife to the hospital on time.

"When can I see her?" asked Spencer

"Your wife will be taken to her private room in an hour, and a nurse will come get you then. I will have a recliner put in there if you want to stay for the night." said Dr. Wilson

"I am going to stay with her for the night." said Spencer

"Any questions about her recovery?" asked Dr. Wilson

"If I hadn't call 911, how long would it have been before her appendix burst?" asked Spencer

"Her appendix would have burst in four hours if you hadn't call 911 so you saved her life. She should be able to return to work in two weeks if she follows her recovery instructions well." said Dr. Wilson

"Thank you for taking care of her." said Spencer while shaking Dr. Wilson's hand

"I have other patients to tend to, and a nurse will come and get you in an hour." said Dr. Wilson who walked away

Hotch put a hand on Reid's shoulder.

"You want me to stay with you until you are taken to your wife's room?" asked Hotch

"Can you go to my apartment and get mine and Olivia's phones?" asked Spencer

"Sure, and I will call Georgetown University myself to let them know about her. I will be back in 20 minutes." said Hotch who walked away

40 minutes later.

Spencer was sitting by Hotch when a nurse approached them.

"Dr. Reid, your wife is now settled in her room." said Nurse Benson

Hotch looked at Reid.

"Will you be alright for the rest of the night now?" asked Hotch, seeing that it is near midnight

"I should be fine." said Reid

"I will let the others know that you are taking the next week off and I will deal with Morgan later on today." said Hotch who patted Reid on the shoulder

"Thank you for staying with me while Olivia was in surgery." said Reid

"I appreciate you calling me rather than just not showing up at work tomorrow. And if you need anything please call me." said Hotch and he left the waiting room

Spencer followed Nurse Benson to Olivia private room and Nurse Benson was talking to him.

Nurse Benson opened the door to Olivia's room and Spencer looked at his beautiful wife who was still sleeping because of the anesthesia. He walked over to Olivia and kissed her forehead.

"Do you mind I put my wife's wedding band back on her finger?" asked Spencer

"Not at all. I will be your wife's nurse for the night and when she wakes up in the morning, please press the call button and someone will bring you some ice cubes for her." said Nurse Benson who checked Olivia's vitals

"Thank you for taking care of my wife. And can I use her shower? I didn't have a chance to take a shower when I got home from work since I had to call 911 right away." said Spencer who put Olivia's wedding band back on her left ring finger

"Not a problem, and if you need anything please press the call button. I will be back to check on her in two hours." said Nurse Benson who left the room

Spencer took a quick shower and decided to put on his glasses instead of his contact lenses, then he settled himself in the recliner that was put in Olivia's room. He grabbed her hand, the one without an IV.

"Olivia, I will be here when you wake up." whispered Spencer who was squeezed her IV free hand before resting his head on her bed and falling asleep

9 hours later

Olivia woke up, seeing that she is in a hospital bed and her belly felt sore, and she noticed that her husband was sleeping with his head on her bed.

Reid woke up to his short hair being stroked. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and noticed Olivia's blue eyes were open.

"Spencer." croaked Olivia

"Nurse Benson said that you might need this." said Spencer who put an ice cube in Olivia's mouth

"What happened? And why is my belly sore?" asked Olivia after her mouth was moist again

"You had a case of appendicitis so you had to get an appendectomy. If I hadn't gotten you here right away when I walked into our apartment, your appendix would have burst four hours later." said Spencer softly while pressing the call button to alert Olivia's nurse that his wife is awake

A minute later, a different nurse walked in and Spencer looked at the white board, seeing that Nurse Franklin is Olivia's nurse for the day.

"Ah, you're awake Mrs. Reid." said Nurse Franklin who checked Olivia's vitals and then looked at Spencer who was dressed in sweat pants and a t-shirt "You should go change while Dr. Wilson looks your wife over." said Nurse Franklin

"I will be back in 30 minutes Olivia." said Spencer who kissed his wife on the forehead, grabbed his go bag and left the room

"You have a caring husband Mrs. Reid." said Nurse Franklin

"We only got married 19 days ago." said Olivia

Meanwhile at Quantico.

Hotch heard a knock on his open door and saw that it was JJ.

"Hotch, it's past 9 AM. Do you know where Spence is? I had some questions for him on the Robert Adams case and he hasn't answered his phone." asked JJ

"I know where he is since I talked to him last night." said Hotch

"Where is he?" asked JJ

"JJ, can you gather everyone in the conference room please?" asked Hotch

"Sure." said a confused JJ

A few minutes later, everyone except Reid was in the conference room and everyone noticed the empty chair.

"Where's Reid?" asked Garcia who was pulling out her phone to call him

"Reid won't be here for the next week since his wife is in the hospital." said Hotch

"What happened?" asked a frantic Garcia, wondering why Reid didn't call her

"Olivia had a case of acute appendicitis and her symptoms were going on for 10 hours before Reid found her in bed sobbing. When Reid had that blowout on the phone, that was when Olivia called him. I ended up giving him permission to turn off his phone since his constantly ringing phone was distracting him from focusing on the case." said Hotch while glaring at Morgan

"Is Olivia alright?" asked Morgan who now felt guilty about his harmless prank while not thinking about how it could impact a family emergency

"Reid called me last night and asked me to be with him while Olivia was in surgery." said Hotch

"Have you gotten an update from him yet?" asked Garcia

"Olivia was sedated for the night after she got out of surgery and Reid said that he will call when she wakes up." said Hotch

"So he spent the night at the hospital with his wife?" asked Rossi

"Yes he did, since Olivia's doctor had a recliner put in there for him." said Hotch

At that moment Hotch's phone rang and he saw that it was Reid and nodded to tell everyone that it is Reid calling.

"Put him on speaker." ordered Garcia

"Reid, you are on speaker with Morgan, JJ, Emily, Garcia, Rossi, and me." said Hotch who put his phone on speaker

"Hey guys." said Spencer

"Is Olivia awake yet?" asked Hotch

"Olivia woke up a few minutes ago, so I was kicked out of the room so the doctor can look her over." said Spencer

"Reid, why didn't you call us?" asked Garcia

"We just got home from a case, and I only needed to tell Hotch what was going on." said Spencer

"Can we come visit later?" asked Garcia

"6 PM would be a good time." said Spencer

"We will bring you some non-hospital food Boy Wonder." said Garcia

"I have to go now." said Spencer who hung up

Hotch looked at his team.

"Morgan you are not getting away with giving Reid's phone number to the press which hindered contact between Spencer and Olivia during a medical emergency. So your punishment is that you have to work on Reid's pile of consults including your own for the next week." said Hotch

"Hotch, I realized that I was out of line, even though it was supposed to be a harmless prank." said Morgan

"But you have to think about how some pranks can affect someone's significant other." said Hotch

Meanwhile at Medstar Hospital

Reid quickly changed and went to grab some breakfast. He headed to Olivia's hospital room and saw her awake.

"How you feeling Olivia?" asked Spencer who sat down with his breakfast

"Much better than yesterday." said Olivia while eying her husband's food, jealous that she has to eat a liquid diet

"You really scared me last night." said Spencer

"I'm sorry." said Olivia

"Olivia, you could have called Hotch if you couldn't get hold of me. Or you could have gone to the urgent care clinic and gotten your appendix removed much sooner since appendicitis is a very serious condition." said Spencer softly

"I was so tired I fell asleep in bed. But what was up with you acting so rudely on the phone?" asked Olivia who took her husband's hand and squeezed it

"Morgan decided to give my cell phone number to the press as revenge for hustling him in that basketball pool that he kicked me out of." said Spencer

The following events clicked in Olivia's mind so she decided to answer.

"So your phone was pretty much ringing non stop until I called you." continued Olivia

"I am so sorry that I didn't call you back, Hotch gave me permission to turn off my cellphone. And when you get out of here, I will be changing my phone number." said Spencer

"It's OK Spencer. It's not your fault that my appendix decided to act up." said Olivia softly

"And least my coworkers especially JJ, Garcia, and Emily can't pester us about when are we going to have a baby genius since they know about the recovery guideline for patients who've had abdominal surgery." said Spencer

"That time will fly fast, but I am glad that you called 911." said Olivia who started yawning

Spencer looked at Olivia who was yawning.

"Livy, you should get some sleep before Nurse Franklin comes back in. I understand how hard it is to sleep while being in a hospital bed." said Reid

"Will you be here when I wake up?" asked Olivia while Spencer adjusted her hospital bed so she can rest comfortably

"Yes my love." said Spencer who stroked her long hair and noticed how tangled it is from the cap that she had to wear during surgery. She fell asleep right away and a nurse came into the room

"Your wife asleep?" asked Nurse Franklin while checking Olivia's vitals

"She fell asleep a few minutes ago." whispered Spencer

Nurse Franklin looked at the clock and knew that Dr. Reid ate breakfast and it was currently lunch time.

"Dr. Reid, you really should go eat some lunch. Your wife should be asleep for at least an hour and a half." said Nurse Franklin and she noticed that Spencer was about to protest so she added on "One of my jobs is to make sure that my patients families take care of themselves and not faint for skipping meals while a loved one is in the hospital."

"I will be back in 30 minutes then." said Spencer, knowing that Nurse Franklin won the argument

Spencer headed to the cafeteria and got himself and Olivia their lunch and headed back to her hospital room. When he sat down by her bed, he saw that she was still sleeping so he started eating his lunch while reading a book he had in his messenger bag.

An hour later Olivia woke up to the smell of broth and noticed jello.

"Is that for me?" asked Olivia with a dry mouth

Spencer helped her drink some water and then spoke.

"Yes, and I got you some apple juice too since you can drink clear liquids." said Spencer

"Can you feed me Spencer?" asked Olivia who felt her hair and noticed that it felt greasy "And I really need my hair washed." said Olivia

"Nurse Franklin told me that I can help you take a shower after you eat some lunch." said Spencer

"Thank you for asking if I could take a shower." said Olivia

"Not a problem. You really need to eat since you haven't eaten since yesterday." said Spencer

"Yes sir." quipped Olivia while Spencer adjusted her bed so she could sit up

After Olivia ate her lunch, Spencer paged Nurse Franklin.

"You need anything Mrs. Reid?" asked Nurse Franklin

"May I please take a shower?" asked Olivia

"I will grab a wheelchair for you." said Nurse Franklin who left the room

A few minutes later, Spencer was helping Olivia strip down and placed some plastic wrap over her bandages.

"Why did you place plastic over the gauze?" asked Olivia while watching her husband remove his socks and shoes to keep them from getting wet

"I was instructed to keep your bandages dry." said Spencer while rolling up his pant legs to make it easier while he bathed his wife

"You had to do that with your knee?" asked Olivia while looking at the scar on her husband's knee

"Yes I did." said Spencer

"I never had surgery until today, so you do what's best for me Spencer." said Olivia

Spencer turned on the water and started giving her a shower. 10 minutes later, Spencer helped her change into a clean hospital gown.

"Spencer, do you think I can change into something else instead of a hospital gown?" asked Olivia

"Let's have Dr. Wilson look at your abdomen first and she can decide." said Spencer

"When is she coming?" asked Olivia

"In 15 minutes." said Spencer

Olivia thought about her classes since she didn't get any phone calls from Georgetown.

"Does Georgetown know about my absence?" asked Olivia

"Hotch called Georgetown for you, and they have another mathematics professor taking care of your classes. And they wish you a speedy recovery, and to come back when you are ready." said Spencer, showing his wife a text he got from the Dean of Georgetown

Olivia looked at the clock and thought that since he returned from Idaho the evening before he would either have the day off or have a paperwork day.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" asked Olivia

"Hotch gave me the week off to take care of you. And everyone is coming here at 6." said Spencer

At that moment, Dr. Wilson knocked on the door.

"Great to see you awake Mrs. Reid." said Dr. Wilson

"May I stay in here during the examination?" asked Spencer

"Yes you may, and we can use this time to talk about post-op instructions for when you take your wife home." said Dr. Wilson who lifted up Olivia's hospital gown and removed the bandages to examine the incision

"I see no signs of infection so the antibiotics are helping." said Dr. Wilson who applied some new gauze to Olivia's abdomen

"When can I go back to work?" asked Olivia

"What do you do?" asked Dr. Wilson

"I teach mathematics at Georgetown University." said Olivia

"Wait until after you have your post op appointment with me in two weeks." said Dr. Wilson and she started giving rules that will start when Olivia goes home and Spencer committed the rules to memory "Any questions?" asked Dr. Wilson after she was finished

"Nope." said Spencer

"What about you Mrs. Reid?" asked Dr. Wilson

"May I walk around?" asked Olivia

"That was what I was going to bring up next. Your husband can take you on a short walk in the hallway." said Dr. Wilson who left the room to check on other patients

Spencer helped Olivia walk along the hallway in the hospital, and a short while later helped her into bed. Then he looked at the clock.

"My teammates will be coming at 6 with dinner. And it's 3 right now, so how about you take a nap." said Spencer softly

"How long are they staying?" asked Olivia

"Everyone will probably stay for two hours, because Hotch would say that you need your rest if he notices you getting tired." said Spencer

"Two hours will be fine Spencer." said Olivia who yawned

"Get some sleep Livy." said Spencer

Olivia closed her eyes and fell asleep right away since she was exhausted from her walk.

A few hours later

Spencer and Olivia were watching TV together when Nurse Franklin came into the room.

"Olivia, you have some visitors." said Nurse Franklin

"Let them in." said Olivia while Spencer helped prop her pillows

Garcia came in first and set a huge bag of food on the table in Olivia's hospital room.

"Olivia Reid, you could have called me instead of waiting for your husband to come home." said Garcia who hugged Olivia before she started handing out the food

"I fell asleep after my husband rudely answered the phone due to Derek's prank." said Olivia while glaring at Morgan who walked into the room with Rossi, Hotch, Jack, Emily, JJ, Henry, and Will

"Olivia, I realized that the prank I pulled on your husband went way too far when Hotch told us earlier today about you having to get your appendix removed." said Morgan who hugged Olivia

"Apology accepted, but please don't prank my husband like that again or I will prank you hard. I witnessed some of the pranks at Caltech and I even pulled one on my students." said Olivia

"And I already warned you about getting into a prank war with a Caltech grad." smirked Spencer while he ate the food that Garcia brought him

"And I still can't believe that you did some tinkering to my MP3 player and cellphone." said Morgan

"Morgan, that is a huge reason why you should not underestimate Reid's pranks since I heard about some of the pranks he pulled at Caltech when Reid and I were invited to do a recruitment seminar there." said Rossi

"I agree with Rossi about not underestimating Reid when it comes to pranks. He actually used his PhD's in chemistry or engineering to pull his pranks at Caltech." said Hotch

"And I have seen some of the hacks my students pulled during my year of teaching at Caltech, and Caltech is legendary for prank wars." said Olivia

Hotch looked at Olivia and decided to ask her how she is feeling.

"How you feeling Olivia?" asked Hotch

"Still a bit sore, but my husband has been taking great care of me since I woke up after surgery." said Olivia while winking at Spencer who blushed

"I stayed with your husband while you were in surgery Olivia, and I am glad that you are doing better." said Hotch glad that Reid was able to get his wife help because he knew that if Olivia didn't get to the hospital in time Reid would take a very long time to recover if he lost her to appendicitis

"Thank you for keeping my husband company while I was in surgery last night." said Olivia

"Not a problem. But at least Reid is not like Morgan when it comes to a family member getting hurt or sick." said Hotch causing everyone but Morgan to start laughing while Olivia clutched a pillow to her belly

"What does Morgan do?" asked Olivia

"Morgan would punch white boards and punch walls." said Reid

"And I would have to order Morgan to calm down before I would read him the riot act." said Hotch

"There are times that I had to tell Morgan to calm down too Hotch." said Reid remembering when Garcia got shot

Morgan just put his hands in surrender mode causing more laughter to erupt in the room

JJ looked at Olivia while Spencer and Hotch quietly talked.

"I am glad that you are going to be OK Olivia." said JJ

"Maybe when I am cleared to go back to work, Spencer and I can take Henry and Jack to the park." said Olivia

"That would be great." said Hotch while JJ and Will nodded

"So Olivia, I bet you can't wait to get out of here." said Emily

"I can't." said Olivia

"Olivia, you can leave when Dr. Wilson says that you can go." said Spencer

"And I am planning on bringing you two some home cooked meals when you get out of here Olivia." said Rossi

"At least we both got Spencer to gain some weight." joked Olivia causing everyone to laugh

"You should have seen how skinny your husband was when I met him." said Rossi causing more laughter while Spencer blushed

"Reid's mom once told me that that she thinks her son is too skinny because of all the coffee he drinks." said Hotch remembering when he drove Reid and his mom to the airport after the Fisher King Case

"Even though my mother is not well, she still worries about me like a mother does." said Spencer

"All parents are like that Reid." said Morgan

"Even though you refer to Hotch and Rossi as mom and dad sometimes?" asked Reid causing Garcia, Emily, and JJ started giggling since they remembered when Morgan called Hotch and Rossi mom and dad when they were away at a conference.

Hotch and Rossi ended up smirking since they sometimes considered Garcia, Reid, Morgan, Emily, and JJ as the children in their BAU family even though Reid will always be considered the baby of the group

"You guys are really like a family off duty." said Olivia

"And you are now part of our family Olivia." said Rossi

"I am glad that I am part of the BAU family." said Olivia

"As soon as you are given the all clear Olivia, I could use some more quasi nieces or nephews to spoil." said Rossi with Garcia nodding in agreement

"Not quasi grandchildren?" asked Spencer causing more laughter to erupt in the room

"Quiet Spencer, even though I am the same age as your father." said Rossi causing more laughter to fill the room

"But please let us have a honeymoon phase first." said Olivia who yawned which Spencer noticed

"I think Olivia has had enough excitement for one day." said Spencer

Everyone said their good byes to Olivia and wished her a speedy recovery before leaving. When Spencer closed the door behind his teammates, Olivia looked at him.

"You should sleep in a real bed tonight Spencer." said Olivia

"You sure?" asked Spencer

"Go home. I will be discharged tomorrow morning." said Olivia and Spencer kissed her goodnight and decided to take a cab home.

The next day Spencer came into his wife's hospital room and saw that Olivia was dressed in yoga pants and a t-shirt and her bag was packed.

"A nurse help you change and pack?" asked Spencer

"Yeah, I will be discharged in an hour." said Olivia

Dr. Wilson walked into the room and saw that Olivia was already dressed and her IV was removed.

"I am deciding to discharge you now since your husband is here." said Dr. Wilson who gave Olivia instructions again

Spencer helped Olivia get into her wheelchair and pushed her wheelchair to the lobby. He went to fetch his car and a few minutes later Spencer was driving his wife home. He looked at her.

"I already cleaned the apartment after you kicked me out last night." said Spencer

"So you get to wait on me hand and foot until there is a high priority case?" asked Olivia

"Yes." said Spencer who pulled up at their apartment complex and helped Olivia up the stairs

When Olivia got inside, Spencer guided her to the bedroom and helped her lay down.

"What if I wanted to lay on the couch?" asked Olivia

"I was thinking about laying down with you." said Spencer

"Let's go to bed then." said Olivia

During the next few days, Spencer took care of Olivia and his teammates would visit everyday and Rossi would bring a home cooked meal.

A/N: From Childhood's Hour is next! Part 1 will be posted in a few days, and I will finally reveal how many shoes Olivia owns.


	27. From Childhood's Hour Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

 _A/N: Shout out to Sue1313 for being the 65th viewer! I would love it if this story reaches 75 reviews or more by the time I post chapter 30! Not beta read yet, but it will get done._

Spencer was making breakfast when his cellphone rang and he saw that it was Hotch.

"Yeah Hotch?" asked Spencer who was putting some jam on his toast

"Do you think you can come back two days early, we have a child abduction in St. Louis and the child has been missing for over 48 hours." said Hotch

Spencer looked at his wife who nodded for him to go.

"Olivia says that I should go and she will be fine." said Reid

"I can have Jessica come by and check on Olivia later on today." said Hotch

"OK." said Reid who hung up and started eating his breakfast

"Child abduction in St. Louis and Hotch needs me on this case. He said that Jessica will stop by later." said Reid while he grabbed his already packed go bag and grabbed his revolver and holster out of the gun safe

"Stay safe Spencer." said Olivia who kissed her husband

"I will call to check on you later." said Spencer who grabbed his car keys since he needed to drive in

An hour later

Spencer headed to the conference room right away, and Hotch looked at him.

"Rossi isn't here yet." said Hotch

"Olivia is looking forward for Jessica and Jack to stop by later to check on her." said Spencer

"How is Olivia doing?" asked Garcia

"She is up and moving more, and she can't wait to be cleared to return to work." said Spencer who sat down

At that moment Rossi walked in.

"Hey, I'm sorry I'm late. I got hung up with something. What do we got?" asked Rossi who sat down next to Reid, seeing that he is back at work after taking some time off to take care of Olivia

"A child abduction in St. Louis." said Hotch

"Yeah. Bobby Smith, 9 years old, vanished 48 hours ago from a residential area, where his mother, Marlene Smith, claims to have dropped him off." said Garcia

"48 hours and we're just learning about it now?" asked Morgan

"Yeah. That's 'cause mom didn't know her son was gone. She assumed that he was with the grandmother and just left him there." said Garcia

"So, she's not exactly on the short list for mother of the year." said JJ

"What about the father?" asked Emily

"Uh, he was convicted of embezzling from his workplace 2 years ago. Currently cooling his heels in state prison." said Garcia

"If it's a stranger abduction, the first 24 hours are critical. This kid's already been missing twice that long." said Reid who will teach his future children about stranger danger when he and Olivia finally have a child

"Which is why we shouldn't waste any more time. Let's go." said Hotch as everyone got up since they were heading to the jet right away

10 minutes later Spencer and his teammates were on the jet, and Rossi was making a phone call after the jet was in the air.

"St. Louis. Oh, probably a couple days. I'll let you know. Can't wait. Bye." said Rossi and he sat down next to JJ and noticed the looks on Emily's and Morgan's faces

"What?"

"Nothing. Just somebody's got a lot of extra pep in their step this morning, that's all."

"Probably doubled up on his vitamins." said Emily

"Oh, he doubled up on something." said Morgan as Garcia's face appeared on the laptop

"Garcia, what have you got on the mother?" asked Hotch who was standing behind Emily and Morgan's seats

"Oh, I have so much on the mother, and try as I might, none of it is good. Marlene Smith has a history of erratic behavior, seriously clinically depressed, two suicide attempts in the last 5 years." said Garcia

Reid, who knew that his mother had faced depression after his father left and he and Aunt Ethel tried to cheer up his mother spoke up.

"Was she being treated for her depression?"

"Oh, my gosh, yes. Like more pill-popping than Elvis. Yes." said Garcia

"Depression is one of the few things that can overwhelm the maternal instinct." said JJ

"What about the grandmother?" asked Emily

"I don't have anything on her yet, but don't reach for your remote. I'll be back." said Garcia who disconnected the video call

"Two suicide attempts. Why hasn't child services intervened?" asked Morgan

"Probably talked her way out of it. Most social service organizations are overworked and underfunded. Things slip through the cracks." said Emily

"If this boy's mother tried to commit suicide and he's from a chronically unhappy household, maybe this wasn't an abduction at all. What if Bobby simply ran away?" asked Reid who understood how Bobby must be feeling

"When 9 year olds run away, they're usually home for supper." said Rossi

"JJ, you and I will talk to the mother. Morgan and Reid, go to the boy's house. Prentiss, you and Dave assess the site where the mother claims to have dropped him off." said Hotch knowing that Reid can relate to Bobby since he knew the extent of Reid's childhood based on the CPS reports

Everyone decided to read through more files or relax until landing and Reid pulled out his cellphone and sent Olivia a text.

ON THE WAY TO ST. LOUIS. HOW ARE YOU FEELING? ~ SR

Olivia replied a few minutes later.

UPSET THAT YOU JUST WANT ME TO LAY AROUND AND DO NOTHING. ~ OR

Spencer lightly chuckled since he practically waited on Olivia hand and foot the past week.

YOU JUST GOT YOUR APPENDIX REMOVED. AND WHEN I GOT SHOT IN THE KNEE AND STAYED AT ROSSI'S, ROSSI DIDN'T LET ME DO ANYTHING EXCEPT READ BOOKS, HELP HIM WITH HIS BOOKS, AND REST. ~ SR

Olivia replied a few minutes later.

WHEN YOU GET BACK, CAN WE GO FOR GO OUT FOR DINNER? ~ OR

Spencer laughed since he knew that Olivia has been dealing with cabin fever.

I WILL THINK ABOUT IT LIVY. WILL BE LANDING SOON. I LOVE YOU. ~ SR

Olivia replied right away.

PLEASE STAY SAFE AND I LOVE YOU TOO. ~ OR

Spencer put his phone away and saw that he gained some looks from his teammates. But he noticed that Hotch had a small smile on his face.

"What?" asked Spencer

"You're laughing during a child abduction?" asked Morgan

"Olivia is dealing with cabin fever since being released from the hospital. She wants to go out to eat when we return to DC." said Spencer

"Maybe we can all go out to eat together after this case." said Hotch

"I think Olivia would like that. I actually am glad that I have someone to go home to now, Olivia makes me want to locate Bobby faster so I can get home to her." said Spencer

"Married life is like that." said Hotch who can tell that married life suits Reid well

Everyone buckled up for landing, and when they landed Reid got into an SUV with Morgan to head to Bobby's house. Morgan looked at him.

"How is Olivia feeling?" asked Morgan while driving towards Bobby's house

"She can't wait to go back to work even though she has another week before she sees her doctor." said Reid

"Like after you got shot and forged your paperwork for being cleared to travel?" asked Morgan

"I told Olivia about that time, and I am not letting her follow my footsteps. I took the car to Quantico so she would have to take a cab or public transportation to go anywhere." said Reid

Morgan pulled up at Bobby's house and they looked around the living room before heading to Marlene's bedroom.

"Cheerful." said Morgan who drew back the curtains to let in some sunlight

"Depression is a vicious cycle. It frequently manifests itself in the degradation of one's personal living environment, which in turn fuels the depression, which then worsens the living environment." said Reid knowing that he is speaking from experience because of his mom

Morgan realized that Reid was speaking from experience so he decided that Reid needs to look somewhere else.

"All right, I'll take a look around in here. Why don't you check out the kitchen?" asked Morgan

"Ah, the kitchen." said Reid quietly

"Is that a problem?" asked Morgan realizing that Reid is flashing back to his childhood a bit

"Frankly, I'm not too anxious to see the perishable food version of this room." said Reid who left the room and snapped on some latex-free gloves

Reid opened the fridge and realized that Bobby was like him with food and beverages when he was 10 years old. he noticed that Bobby reminded himself of a younger him when it came to being self-sufficient. When he was done looking around the kitchen he headed back to the bedroom where Morgan turned off the closet light.

"Four pair of shoes." said Morgan as Reid walked in

"Why exactly is that relevant?" asked Reid

"Come on, Reid, how many pairs of shoes does Olivia own?" asked Morgan

Spencer used his eidetic memory to picture his and Olivia's shoe rack at home.

"Three pairs of converse sneakers, two pairs of high heeled boots, and two pairs of Uggs." said Reid

"Better not tell Garcia, Emily, and JJ or they will take Olivia on a shopping spree when she is able to lift more than 15 pounds." said Morgan knowing that Garcia, JJ, and Emily will be shocked

"I can't wait for that." said Reid sarcastically at the idea of his wife going on a shopping spree since he had known that Emily and JJ can't control Garcia on her shopping habits

Spencer headed to Bobby's bedroom with Morgan and they noticed that it was more cheerful than Marlene's room.

"Wow..." said Morgan

"She even set up a separate area so he could do his homework." said Spencer

"Mom has serious financial issues, denies herself even the smallest luxury, and yet..." said Morgan holding up a framed photo

"Splurges to take her son to an expensive theme park and then buys a pricey picture frame so he can remember the experience." finished Spencer who looked around the bedroom

"The Smith's house reminds you of your childhood home?" asked Morgan when they got into the SUV

"A little bit." said Spencer

Spencer and Morgan arrived at the field office and headed to the room that was provided for them.

An hour later, Detective Woods saw that Mrs. Smith was being released.

"Mother's not a suspect anymore?" asked Detective Woods when he walked into the room

"Based on our assessment, we need to re-prioritize." said Hotch

"The concern for her son was genuine. Her tone of voice, body language. She didn't once ask if she was in trouble, under arrest, where's my lawyer? None of that." said JJ

"Home environment points the same direction. The money's tight, but mom did whatever she could to create a nice world for her son. Whatever cash she had she spent on him." said Morgan

"Only 4 pairs of shoes in her closet." said Reid gaining a look from JJ who wondered how many shoes Olivia owns "And she taught her son to be self-sufficient. The kitchen was scaled down to a 9-year-old's level so he could microwave his own meals, get food and utensils from the pantry. He even had his own little key ring so he could come and go as he pleased." said Reid

At that moment Rossi and Emily arrived.

"How did it go?" asked Morgan

"It took a while, but grandma's alibi checked out. She was with two lady friends in Seneca, other side of the state." said Rossi

"Acquaintances, relatives, teachers. So far they've all checked out." said Emily

"This is starting to look more and more like a stranger abduction." said Morgan

"Yeah, except the area Bobby disappeared from has a decent amount of foot traffic. If he'd put up a struggle, chances are someone would have noticed." said Emily

"My guess is Bobby knew his abductor or trusted him." said Rossi

"The trip to grandma's house was a spur-of-the-moment decision. The unsub must have been staking out the mother's house, saw them leaving, and followed." said Morgan

"Self-sufficient kids learn to trust their own judgment. How did the unsub get into Bobby's life?" said Hotch

"And what's he trying to accomplish?" asked Rossi

Hotch looked at his teammates since he knew that they were tired and hungry.

"We might as well eat some dinner and head to the hotel for the night." said Hotch

They headed to a diner that Detective Woods recommended for them and ordered their food. Reid looked at Hotch.

"Are we all getting our own rooms while in St. Louis?" asked Reid

"Doubling up again since we end up pleasing the budget oversight committee when we double up." said Hotch

JJ and Emily knew that they are automatically paired up which they didn't mind.

"Not sharing a room with Reid." said Morgan

"I am not that bad." said Reid who set down his burger

"You always have to have some type of light on." said Morgan

"My mother sometimes locked me in closets when she had schizophrenic breaks, and that is why I am afraid of the dark." said Reid quietly

Hotch looked at Reid.

"I can room with you if you want." said Hotch who knew that Marlene Smith's behavior reminded Reid about his own mother so he had a feeling that Reid will probably have some nightmares about his mom

"So you already figured it out that this case is a bit personal for me." said Reid

"You told me that you were self-sufficient as a child and about your mother's suicide attempts that led her to be institutionalized." said Hotch

Everyone finished eating and headed to the hotel that had reservations for them.

Hotch and Reid walked into their hotel room and Reid chose the bed closer to the bathroom. He grabbed his go bag and headed into the shower. After his shower he changed into his checkered pajama pants and FBI t-shirt and decided to wear his glasses until he went to sleep. When he walked out of the bathroom, he saw Hotch talking to Jessica on the phone.

"I will tell him that Olivia is staying with you and Jack." said Hotch and hung up

"Olivia staying at your place?" asked Reid

"Jessica forced Olivia to stay with her and Jack." said Hotch

"I like that better than Olivia staying on her own." said Spencer

"She really must be restless." said Hotch

"Yeah she is, she likes to keep herself busy and she hates it that she has to rest until next week." said Reid

"And Jack can probably help entertain her a bit." said Hotch who grabbed his stuff and headed into the bathroom

Reid opened up the journal that his mom sent to him for his birthday and read the note that she wrote in the journal and he read the letter from his father that he taped to the first page of the journal. He decided to turn to the next page that is blank and closed his eyes. He pictured Olivia laughing while she was in the hospital, so he decided to sketch that moment.

Hotch exited the bathroom and he saw Reid sketching in some type of journal. He could tell that Reid looked at ease drawing, and when Reid set down his pencil he decided to speak up.

"What you got there Reid?" asked Hotch as he sat down on his own bed

"Two Saturdays ago, I received this journal in the mail from my mom. She wants me to record the adventures I have with Olivia. And she wants to read this journal after I fill it up so it's like creating a picture book with drawings of my own with written entries in it." said Spencer

"So your mom wants you to create a picture book about your married life?" asked Hotch

"My mom says that I chose a sad job. But she knows that the happy moments are when we save the victims. And she wants me to record happy moments with Olivia." said Reid

"You finished the sketch you were working on?" asked Hotch

"Yeah I did. Having an eidetic memory since you know that I remember everything visually very well." said Reid

"May I see the drawing?" asked Hotch

Reid debated if he wanted Hotch to see both birthday messages from his parents that were in the journal and decided he didn't mind if Hotch saw the messages from his parents.

"You can look at it." said Spencer who opened up the journal to the drawing he just completed

Hotch looked at the drawing, and he noticed that Reid decided to draw the moment when Olivia was laughing in her hospital bed and realized that Reid loves to draw. Hotch didn't even check if Diana Reid wrote a note to her son which Reid was grateful for.

"That is a nice drawing of your wife." said Hotch and he added on "Is this your first time drawing or writing in this journal?" asked Hotch

"With how busy I have been since receiving this journal in the mail, this is my first time drawing in it." said Reid

"I can tell that you are at ease when drawing." said Hotch

"Drawing helps me clear my head during cases that deal with children." said Reid

Hotch decided to push to the point of how Reid is coping with this case.

"How are you coping with his case?" asked Hotch

"I know that Bobby reminds me of a younger me when it comes to being self-sufficient, and I have been thinking about my childhood more after being in Marlene and Bobby's house." said Spencer

"If we find Bobby, I think you should tell him that you understand what he is going through." said Hotch

"You think I can help Bobby if we find him alive?" asked Reid who was putting his journal away

"You relate to him quite a bit. Bobby's 9 and you are 29, you survived with an absent father and a mentally unstable mother and became successful with your life." said Hotch

Reid made a face when Hotch said 29 years old, which Hotch noticed and realized that Reid turned 30 nine days ago since it's currently the 18th and he felt guilty right away for missing Spencer's 30th birthday.

"You turned 30 nine days ago didn't you?" asked Hotch softly

Reid stayed silent so Hotch decided to speak up again.

"Reid please tell me if I am right." said Hotch a bit sterner

"Sometimes you are so much like my mother when it comes to getting me to open up. Plus my mom rarely smiles and has a hidden sense of humor like you." said Reid with a slight smile on his face

"So am I right?" asked Hotch and he added "No offense about my personality being like your mother's and how I get you to open up like she does. But your mom did raise you well despite her schizophrenia." said Hotch

"Yes you are. Even though my mom was stern with me, her softer side was when she would read to me."

"Are you going to tell the others that they missed your birthday?" asked Hotch quietly

"Please don't tell the others that you guys missed my 30th birthday. With everything that has been going on since returning from my sabbatical, I think a birthday celebration would have been hard for me." said Spencer

Hotch knew that Reid was right since he probably wouldn't react well to a birthday party during that time.

"Turning 30 is a big milestone for you Reid." said Hotch

"I know that you are referring to me not having a schizophrenic break like my mom since I was scared when I turned 29. But Olivia made sure to my my 30th birthday special for me even though we didn't go to Vegas since my dad and aunt were sick and my mom had a bad episode." said Reid

"So how did you spend your birthday with your wife?" asked Hotch

"Olivia made me breakfast in bed, and we did something that we now have to wait five more weeks to do again since Olivia had to get her appendix removed." said Spencer with his face heating up

Hotch remembered the goofy grin that Reid walked in to work with on October 10th and remembered Morgan teasing Reid about knowing what Reid did with his wife when Reid was putting loads of sugar in his coffee.

"So that is why Morgan was teasing you October 10th." said Hotch

"But I told him that a gentleman would never kiss and tell." said Reid

"A great way to get Morgan to stop interrogating you." said Hotch

"My dad sent the journal from my mom to me with the gifts he and Aunt Ethel were going to give me in person. And my dad wrote a touching letter that I ended up taping inside the journal." said Spencer who brought out the journal again, opened it to the two notes and handed the journal to Hotch

"You don't have to share his letter with me." said Hotch

Spencer closed the journal and decided to recite the letter to Hotch.

"Your dad is right about what he wrote to you in that letter." said Hotch

"I know that." said Reid

"I told your father about your remarkable amount of inner strength and being one of the strongest men I know." said Hotch

"My dad is glad that I have you in my life since you've taught me so much since meeting me nearly nine years ago." said Reid

"What did you get from your dad and aunt for your birthday?" asked Hotch who was already brainstorming what to get Reid for his birthday that he will hang on to until Reid finally tells someone the truth about missing his birthday

"My dad gave me a tie pin that belonged to my grandfather who passed away when I was a year old. And my aunt's gift is actually pretty funny." said Reid who pulled a gift card out of his wallet and handed it to Hotch

"Your Aunt Ethel does complain about your hair when she comes to DC to visit you." said Hotch with a knowing smirk since he had to confront Reid about getting his hair cut a number of times

"Think about the time I walked in late and you made that boy band comment. Aunt Ethel was visiting me that weekend off and dragged me to a barber and she chose that length. I was late for briefing since I had to drive her to the airport." said Reid who yawned

"We both need to get some sleep, Reid, since we have an early morning tomorrow." said Hotch and he added "I won't say anything about missing your birthday until you are ready to reveal that you are 30. But if a local asks you how old you are, just tell the truth about your age like you always do." said Hotch remembering the times that people they interview and law enforcement would ask Reid how old he is

Reid took his glasses off and set them on the nightstand before he crawled underneath the covers. Reid saw that Hotch left the bathroom light on while leaving the bathroom door open a crack.

"At least you don't complain about me leaving a light on like Morgan does." said Reid

"Jack has to sleep with a night light on too, so I don't blame you. Plus with how bad your vision is, I know that having some type of light on helps you see better." said Hotch was getting situated in his own bed

Seven hours later

Hotch and Reid woke up to Hotch's cellphone ringing and they both got out of their beds to get ready for the day.

"Thank you for letting me know Detective." said Hotch who was getting out of bed

"What's up?" asked Reid while put on his glasses, getting out of bed and grabbing the clothes that he laid out

"Marlene Smith's body has been found." said Hotch

"That changes the victimology. So am I going to the crime scene with you?" asked Reid while he headed into the bathroom to get dressed

"Yes, we leave in 15 minutes. Morgan is coming with us." said Hotch who sent Morgan a text

After Reid got dressed, he quickly did his morning routine and left the bathroom while tying his tie when Hotch took his turn in the bathroom.

Reid was tying his converse sneakers when Hotch came out of the bathroom. They left their hotel room where Morgan was waiting for them.

"Let's go." said Hotch

Reid, Hotch, and Morgan headed to the crime scene where they met up with the detective who pointed where the body is.

Reid was crouching between two dumpsters and lifted up the white sheet that was covering Marlene Smith. He looked at the wounds on her body while Hotch and Morgan also crouched down by the body to get a better look.

"There's something strange about the body. She was slaughtered by someone completely out of control, yet on her wrists there are precise wounds on top of where she already cut herself, only deeper." said Reid

Hotch lifted up more of the sheet to get a better look.

"Like he was trying to replicate her suicide attempts but then lost control." said Hotch

"Maybe this was never about the kid at all, but about the mother." said Morgan

Reid stood up while speaking

"Make her suffer for a few days by taking the child, then kill her?" asked Reid

"It means he knew her personal history." said Hotch

"I'll call Garcia." said Morgan who got up and walked away to make a phone call

Morgan concluded his phone call and headed back to Hotch and Reid when Detective Wood walked up to them.

"Agent Hotchner. We have another child abduction. A 4-year-old boy taken from a park about a half an hour ago. Just a couple miles from here." said Detective Wood

"Morgan and Reid, head over there." said Hotch

Reid and Morgan nodded at Hotch and drove to the park where the woman was waiting for them.

"I was sitting on the bench, and he was playing right there. I looked away for two seconds." said Mrs. Tanner

"Were you by yourself?" asked Morgan

"You told the police you live in McKinley Heights. That's almost an hour away. You drove your son all the way out here to play?" asked Reid with his arms crossed

"I was doing things. Shopping." said Mrs. Tanner as she noticed law enforcement officers searching the park "Why are they looking here? My son isn't here."

Reid decided to speak up since he recognizes the signs of drug withdrawal since he went through it over four years ago.

"Mrs. Tanner, please don't take this the wrong way, but exactly what drug are you addicted to? You're displaying symptoms of withdrawal." said Reid

"Are you crazy?" asked Mrs. Tanner

Morgan decided to back Reid up since Mrs. Tanner could have paid better attention to her son than buying drugs. And he remembered seeing Reid deal with drug withdrawal and cravings.

"Ma'am, we saw two deals go down on the other side of the park when we arrived. You were here to buy, weren't you? That's what had you distracted." said Morgan

"I can't believe that you actually think I would-" said Mrs. Tanner

"Your child is missing, Ms. Tanner. Every minute, every half-minute counts. You need to tell us the truth and you need to tell us now." said Morgan

Mrs. Tanner told them the truth right away and Morgan walked away to call Hotch.

"Yeah, Hotch, the mother's addicted to Oxy. She was out here to buy." said Morgan

"All right, let's put her in protective custody." said Hotch who was still at the crime scene where Marlene was found

"So we got one mom suicidal and the other one addicted to drugs. At least we got a pattern developing." said Morgan

"And if the unsub holds to pattern, he's gonna circle back and try to kill her." said Hotch while Morgan approached Reid and Mrs. Tanner while he hung up with Hotch

"Mrs. Tanner we are putting you in protective custody." said Morgan who motioned for an officer to take Mrs. Tanner with him "Come on kid, we need to go pick up Hotch since we have a profile to present now." said Morgan

 _A/N: Chapter 27 will be up hopefully in a few days. Even though I had Hotch find out that they missed Reid's birthday, Hotch is glad that Olivia and Reid's family in Vegas didn't forget. But Hotch decided to follow Reid's wishes about not telling the others yet until Reid is asked how old he is by a teammate or a local. The surprise birthday party will still happen for Reid when I do True Genius._


	28. From Childhood's Hour Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

 _A/N: Shout out to Decembra1998 for being the 75th reviewer. I love it when I get reviews._

Morgan looked at Reid who climbed into the back seat.

"Reid, I thought I should apologize for being a jerk yesterday about refusing to room with you since you always have to leave some type of light on." said Morgan

"Apology accepted. Hotch understands that I need some type of light on since Jack sleeps with a night light on." said Spencer

"And Olivia is OK with having some type of light on?" asked Morgan

"She used to be afraid of the dark too, but my fear of the dark has been diminishing since the first time she and I slept together." said Spencer

"So fear is still present when you are not with Olivia." said Morgan

"Yeah, but I am thinking of some coping mechanisms." said Spencer while thinking about the coping mechanisms he and Olivia talked about

 _Flashback_

 _Spencer looked at his wife while they were getting ready for bed._

 _"I am not so afraid of the dark anymore when I sleep with you." said Spencer_

 _"So you had trouble while you were in Durant or Boise?" asked Olivia mentioning the two out of state cases that her husband has gone on since his sabbatical ended_

 _"During those two cases I had a roommate that was either Hotch or Rossi. We always please the budget committee when we double up." said Spencer_

 _"What about nightmares?" asked Olivia_

 _"I still have them, but I need to find some coping mechanisms that will have a piece of you with me while I am on the road." said Spencer_

 _"I have a few ideas Spencer. What about carrying a handkerchief that smells like my peppermint shampoo?" asked Olivia_

 _"Great idea Livy." said Spencer_

 _"I noticed how you get turned on when my hair smells like peppermint." smirked Olivia_

 _"It's a bummer that we have to wait five more weeks." muttered Spencer_

 _"The next five weeks are going to pass by fast since you travel for work." said Olivia_

 _"And you don't mind about me traveling for work Livy?" asked Spencer_

 _"I married you, so you are stuck with me for the rest of your life or my life." said Olivia showing her husband her now fused bridal set_

 _"You got that right." said Spencer while he kissed his wife on the lips_

 _Flashback over_

"Reid?" asked Morgan

"What?" asked Spencer realizing that he had a flashback to a few days prior

"Where were you in your head?" asked Morgan

"I was thinking about the conversation that I had with Olivia few days ago. She said that I could wash a handkerchief with some of her peppermint shampoo." said Spencer

"So a handkerchief would smell like your wife's shampoo." said Morgan who was understanding what Spencer was saying

"Yes. So I can have a piece of her with me while on cases." said Spencer

"Not a bad idea kid." said Morgan glad that Spencer has Olivia in his life

"My apartment has a lot of furniture from my childhood home. When I told my aunt that I have to move to DC for my dream job, she told me to take the furniture from my childhood home that she and I placed in storage with me to DC so I could take pieces of home with me." said Spencer

"You had to move across the country for you dream job." said Morgan

"Chicago is closer to DC, but I do not regret having to move across the country for work. My aunt had a feeling that I would move to the east coast when I told her about Gideon's lecture I attended." said Spencer

Morgan pulled over and Hotch climbed into the SUV.

"You should take a few minutes to call your wife Reid." said Hotch

"Since we are ready to present the profile?" asked Reid

"Yes." said Hotch

Reid took out his cellphone and called Olivia who answered on the first ring.

"Hey Spencer." said Olivia

"How are you feeling Olivia?" asked Spencer

"Doing good since Jack insisted that I read him a bedtime story last night, and he and Jessica brought me breakfast in bed before Jessica took him to school." said Olivia

"You at home, or still at Hotch's?" asked Spencer

"Jessica took the day off since I have a check up at the doctor's office so she is taking me since you have the car at Quantico." said Olivia accusingly

"I didn't have the time to catch the train, so I had to take the car. And please text me after your doctor appointment to let me know how it went." said Spencer

"I have to go since Jessica and I are going out for lunch before my doctor appointment." said Olivia

"I love you Olivia." said Spencer

"I love you too Spencer, and please come home safe." said Olivia who hung up

Hotch looked at Reid.

"Your wife has a follow up?" asked Hotch

"Yeah, and Jessica took the day off so she can take Olivia to her appointment." said Spencer

"Makes sense since you drove from DC to Quantico when I called you in." said Hotch

When they arrived at the police station; Hotch, Reid, and Morgan shared what they found out with JJ, Emily, and Rossi and a short while later they were presenting the profile.

"We're looking for a male unsub in his mid to late 20s, physically fit enough to subdue Marlene Smith and carry out a vicious and sustained attack." said Hotch

"We believe he sees himself as a rescuer, taking children away from unfit parents. He may very well have abandonment issues from his own childhood." said Rossi

"The impulsive nature of committing the murder out in the open suggests that he's inexperienced." said Morgan

"The violence on Marlene Smith went from precision to frenzy, which points to someone with classic psychopathic traits, quick to rage and quick to recover." said Reid

"He also appears to have insider knowledge of the families in these cases, so we need to look for someone who is privy to what went on behind those closed doors." said Emily

"Emergency personnel were called to the Smith house after both suicide attempts and once to the Tanner house after the mother overdosed on prescription drugs." said Reid

"That means first responders, child service workers, ambulance personnel. Both missing children apparently went without struggle or protest. That makes us think that they had prior contact with the person we're looking for." said JJ

"Or they inherently trust who he is by virtue of his job, the uniform he wears doctor, mailman, policeman." said Rossi

"So far the violence has been directed to the offending parent, but we don't know what the unsub's end game is." said Morgan

"We have written up a media release on precautions the public needs to take." said Emily

"And we've taken the second mother into protective custody, thus depriving him of his target. This will increase his volatility." said Hotch

"That's why it's critical we find these kids. If they are alive, he may turn his violence against the children themselves." said Rossi

A few hours later, they received a call saying that Timmy was found in a bar. Hotch decided to send Rossi, Emily, and JJ to collect Timmy and question him. And a few hours later, Reid, Hotch, and Morgan learned that their unsub is a 911 operator.

A few hours later

Reid was sitting on the table, when the land line rang.

"Talk to me, mama." said Morgan who put the phone on speaker

"First off, you are on restriction from my inner Lamborghini." said an angry Garcia and Emily looked at Morgan

"Garcia." said Morgan

Reid tried to hide his smile at Garcia's antics but he knew that JJ was having trouble holding it in.

"I mean it. This high-performance engine may purr like a puma on the prowl, but this time, Derek, you have seriously overheated my engines and I will require some cool-down laps upon your return, if you know what I mean by that." said Garcia while JJ let out a smile while Hotch was getting annoyed but he knew that a moment of humor was needed

"Baby girl, you're on speaker." said Morgan

Garcia was silent for a few seconds.

"I knew that. I'm calling to tell you, sir, there are 11 911 dispatchers in the greater St. Louis area that were on duty when the calls were placed but not working during the murder and abduction. Of those 11, there's one that fits your profile George Kelling, age 27, 1181 Clay Street, apartment 8. Sending his picture right now." said Garcia who finally got on topic

"Do you know where he is now?" asked Rossi who was amused at the reactions of JJ, Morgan, Reid, Emily, and Hotch when Garcia was so off topic

"He was scheduled to work today. His supervisor said he showed up for his shift, but then he left early." said Garcia

"Can you get the log of all the calls he took tonight?" asked Emily

"Yeah, of course. But there are a lot." said Garcia

Hotch decided to make it easier for Garcia.

"Skip to the last one." said Hotch

"Last one is a domestic disturbance at 788 4th Avenue, number C. Attempted sexual assault of a young girl. Kelling dispatched the police and then he took off." said Garcia

Hotch looked at his agents.

"Let's go." said Hotch

Reid got up along with the others and got into an SUV with Hotch and JJ while he strapped on his Kevlar vest and they headed towards the mother and daughter's house. They realized that the mother and daughter were missing, so Hotch called Rossi.

"The door's open and the lights are on. The unsub beat us here. What have you got?" asked Hotch while he walked out of the apartment with JJ and Reid

"Nothing. The place is empty. If the unsub's keeping the kids, he's holding them someplace else." said Rossi

Reid, Hotch, and JJ stood outside of the apartment when Garcia called Hotch.

"What have you got, Garcia?" asked Hotch

"Sir, you said to check backgrounds. At 10 years of age, George Kelling entered the foster care system and I don't know why. His father abandoned the family when he was a baby. I can't figure out what happened to mom yet." said Garcia

"All right, we need the address of the foster family he was placed with. Yeah, yeah, I know. He bounced around a lot. Give me a second. I'll call you back." said Garcia

"OK." said Hotch

JJ looked at Reid and Hotch.

"OK, what I don't understand is why would he keep Bobby but release Timothy?" asked JJ

"If he wants to get rid of the parent, why not kill them first and then take the child. It's so much riskier to wait." said Reid who crossed his arms

"Unless the children are a crucial part of his killing ritual." said Hotch while he made eye contact with Reid and JJ

"How?" asked JJ

"He needs something from them before he can murder the parents." said Hotch

"What could they possibly give him?" asked Reid

"Their approval." said Hotch

Garcia called them back and Hotch put his phone on speaker.

"So, get this. George Kelling's mom committed suicide when he was 10. She jumped off a bridge. Before that, she attempted to kill herself multiple times, cutting her wrists. This sounds really familiar, huh?" asked Garcia

"Did you find the foster home address?" asked Hotch

"Those records are still sealed. I got my crowbar out, I'm working on it." said Garcia

A few minutes later, Hotch got information from Garcia.

"I got an address." said Hotch

"The foster family lived on a farm 10 miles northwest of the city on Parkhill Road. The rest of the team is gonna meet us there." said Hotch while he, JJ, and Reid climbed into the SUV

Hotch was speeding towards the foster home when JJ spoke up.

"So what happened to the foster parents?" asked JJ

"The father died years ago. The mother just died last month, heart attack." said Hotch

Reid leaned forward so he could at least make some eye contact.

"That must have been the trigger. The last person who rescued the unsub was gone. He assumed the mantle." said Reid

"And now he suddenly has a house to take these kids to." said JJ

Reid's mind was racing about their unsub's mother committing suicide, and he realized that George Kelling probably killed his own mother.

"Wait. Garcia said the mother jumped off of a bridge, right?" asked Reid

"Yeah. Why? What are you thinking?" asked JJ who noticed that the wheels in Reid's brain were turning

Reid knew that he will be speaking from experience since his mother had tried to commit suicide before.

"Suicidology is an imperfect science, but it's uncommon for women to kill themselves so violently. For lack of a better word, they tend to choose more feminine ways to die. Men shoot themselves, jump off of buildings onto pavement. Women are less messy. They take pills and drown themselves." said Reid

Hotch pondered what Reid said, and thought about how much Reid has gone through during his short 30 years. Then he looked at Reid.

"You think George killed his own mother?" asked Hotch

"I think so." said Spencer while Hotch pulled up at the foster home

Reid got out of the SUV and grabbed his revolver and met up with the others.

"Reid and JJ and I will take the front. The rest of you take the perimeter." said Hotch and Reid followed Hotch and JJ.

Hotch, Reid, and JJ went to the front door and Hotch kicked the door down. They worked on clearing the rooms where they met up with Rossi, Morgan, and Emily.

Hotch motioned Reid, Rossi, and Emily to clear other rooms. A few minutes later Reid heard through his radio com after hearing a gun shot.

"We need medical." said Hotch

A few hours later

Spencer placed his go bag in the overhead compartment, sat down at one of the tables and belted up for take off. A few minutes later he felt his ears popping when the jet took off, and he pulled out his cellphone when he heard the all clear. He smiled at the text message he got from his wife.

I AM AT HOME INSTEAD OF WITH JESSICA AND JACK. ~ OR

Spencer debated if he wanted to tell his wife that he is coming home tonight since it would be fun to surprise her.

"I actually got us the day off since we had a case that deals with children and it's the middle of the night in DC." said Hotch while looking at his agents after he made himself a cup of tea

"Do we have to do paperwork first?" asked Spencer who was eager to get home to his wife

Hotch noticed the hopeful look on Reid's face.

"Paperwork can wait until tomorrow when you guys come in. I told Strauss that we had a case that dealt with children and both boys are alive." said Hotch who sat down to start his post case paperwork since he had to get it done

A few hours later

Reid slung his messenger bag over his shoulder and started walking with JJ, Emily, Garcia, and Morgan.

"I am wondering how many pairs of shoes women needs." said Spencer while looking at Garcia, JJ, and Emily

"Take a guess." said JJ knowing that the amount of shoes that a woman needs to own is driving Reid crazy

"How about 10 pairs of shoes? I mean, that has to be enough, right?" asked Spencer

"10? Ah, Spence, it's different with the ladies. We need them to match our belts, our handbags, our skirts, and fashions change with the seasons." said JJ

"Yes. Boys are so boring. Pants, shoes, out the door." said Garcia

JJ pressed the down button of the elevator.

"Although it's not like men don't have their things. I dated a golfer once. He had 12 putters in his closet. But this conversation is reminding me I need new boots." said Emily

"They're having a sale at DeMille's on those tall-shaft kitty heels. You like those. Do you want to go?" asked Garcia

"Yeah." said Emily

Morgan placed a brotherly arm around Reid and he looked at him.

"You getting all this, kid?" asked Morgan

"No." said a confused Spencer and Morgan laughed as they joined the ladies in the elevator

Garcia looked at Reid after they all got into the elevator

"How many shoes does your wife have?" asked Garcia

"Six pairs of shoes." said Spencer

"Six pairs of shoes?" asked an enraged Garcia while JJ and Emily smirked

"She loves wearing converse sneakers like me." said Spencer

"When your wife is allowed to carry more than 15 pounds, I am taking her shopping with me." said Garcia

"I agree with Garcia." said Emily

"You can't take my wife shopping." said Spencer

"Why?" asked Garcia

"Think about it, Olivia and I are planning on moving so we are saving up despite the check that Rossi wrote for us." said Spencer

"But you eventually have to let Olivia have a girls night out with us." said Garcia

"Olivia doesn't like going to bars and clubs like me since she doesn't drink alcohol. But she will go to nice restaurants that have a dance floor with me." said Spencer

"So Olivia can be designated driver for us." said Garcia

"Like me being designated driver for you guys after team outings?" asked Spencer

"That's because you refuse to drink anything except soda or Arnold Palmers." said Morgan

"I like keeping my mind clear." said Spencer as they headed towards their cars

Morgan remembered the properties that he was currently working on.

"So Reid, when are you and Olivia going to check out the three houses that I am working on?" asked Morgan

"How about this weekend? My wife is dealing with cabin fever a bit." said Spencer who got into his car

"This weekend will do Reid." said Morgan who entered his truck

Reid started his car and started driving towards DC.

An hour later

Spencer walked into his and Olivia's apartment, put his revolver in his gun safe and headed to the bedroom where his Olivia was sleeping.

Olivia heard the bedroom door open and opened her eyes.

"You home Spencer?" asked Olivia

"Have the day off." said Spencer who stripped down to his boxers and decided that sorting through his go bag can wait. He joined his wife in bed.

"Welcome home then." said Olivia who rested her head on his chest

Reid saw that it was 5 AM

"I slept on the plane ride home, but I have the day off to recover." said Spencer

"Recover from what?" asked Olivia

"Cases that deal with children being abducted are always hard for us. But both boys are alive." said Spencer who yawned

"Get some sleep Spencer." said Olivia who closed her eyes

A few hours later, Spencer woke up refreshed and he saw that it was 10 AM.

"Livy, it's time to wake up." said Spencer

"What time is it?" murmured Olivia

"10 AM." said Spencer who got out of bed so he could take a shower

"I am going to sleep for a little bit longer." said Olivia

"I am going to take a shower and sort through my go bag." said Spencer who walked into the bathroom

A short while later, Spencer and Olivia were eating breakfast and Olivia noticed something off with him.

"Everything alright Spencer?" asked Olivia

"This case was a bit personal for me." said Spencer

"How?" asked Olivia

"The nine year old boy who was missing for over three days was self-sufficient like me. And the mother of the four year old boy that was abducted was buying Oxycontin when her son got abducted. I called her out on her addiction and Morgan backed me up since we saw some drug dealers." said Spencer

"You feel like you have to go to a meeting tonight?" asked Olivia

"I feel like I don't need it, but the case brought up a lot of bad memories." said Spencer

"So you are not craving Spencer?" asked Olivia

"Not at all." said Spencer who started washing dishes

"Can I help?" asked Olivia

"Did your doctor give you the OK to do dishes?" asked Spencer

"I am given the all clear to cook and do dishes." said Olivia

"Good thing you can't lift 15 pounds yet." said Spencer

"Why?" asked a confused Olivia

"Garcia is shocked at the amount of shoes you own, and she wants to take you shopping." said Spencer

"Spencer, I am fine with six pairs of shoes." said Olivia

"Garcia is shocked that you have only six pairs of shoes." said Spencer

"JJ told me about Garcia's shopping habits, and she told me about how she shops for Henry." said Olivia

"If we have a daughter in the future, Garcia will buy a lot for her." said Spencer

"Good thing we are waiting awhile to have children." said Olivia

"But when we do have children, we have to teach them about stranger danger since the unsub I helped my team catch was a 911 operator." said Spencer

"So you think you are going to be an overprotective father when we have have children in the future?" asked Olivia

"I will be an overprotective father because have I gained enemies with my job." said Spencer

"You will be a great daddy someday." said Olivia while she kissed him and added "Can we get a puppy?"

Spencer smiled at his wife since he was already thinking about getting a dog at some point.

"I actually have been thinking that we could get a Labrador retriever sometime." said Spencer

"Does this apartment allow dogs?" asked Olivia

"Pets are allowed since I already have a fish tank, but if I choose to get a dog or cat my rent would go up a little bit." said Spencer

"Let's wait until we get a house Spencer." said Olivia

"So you eventually want to get a dog?" asked Spencer

"A dog will make me less lonely while you are on cases." said Olivia

"Then we will get a dog in the near future." said Spencer and added "Garcia is hoping that you will join her, JJ, and Emily on a girls night out sometime." said Spencer

"Did you tell them that I refuse to drink alcohol?" asked Olivia

"Yeah I did, but Garcia says that you can be a designated driver like I have been during team outings to bars." said Spencer

"Good thing we both drink Arnold Palmers then." said Olivia

 _A/N: I have three dogs myself. I have a seven year old female chocolate lab, a six year old male charcoal lab who is in my avatar photo, and I have a one year old Catahoula who is the white puppy being held by my charcoal lab. My charcoal lab is a sweet boy even though he has me burp him like a baby after he eats and drinks and has crying tantrums at my mom and me. If I have Spencer and Olivia get a dog, the dog's personality would be like my charcoal lab's._


	29. Epilogue Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, but I do own Olivia

 _A/N: Sorry about the delay. I decided not to include a chapter that deals with Morgan showing Spencer and Olivia the houses that he is currently renovating. But there will be a chapter that deals with moving day._

Spencer and Olivia woke up to Spencer's alarm clock, and they started getting ready for the day. Spencer looked at her while he was buttoning up his dress shirt.

"You want to come to the BAU and say hi to my coworkers?" asked Spencer while admiring the light blue sun dress that Olivia decided to wear for the day before grabbing the tie that he picked for the day and handing it to Olivia

Olivia tied her husband's tie before he pulled on a cardigan.

"I would love to come with you Spencer." said Olivia while combing her hair long hair "What should we do for breakfast?"

"Want to go out to eat?" asked Spencer while tying his converse sneakers

"Yeah." said Olivia while pulling her hair into a messy ponytail before she pulled on a white cardigan

"Let's get going then." said Spencer while taking his revolver out of his gun safe and slipping it into his messenger bag

Olivia pulled on her white converse sneakers and followed her husband out of the bedroom, then looked at him.

"You have everything you need?" asked Olivia

"Yep." said Spencer

"Then let's get going." said Olivia who grabbed the car keys and tossed them to her husband

"You pick the place Spencer." said Olivia

Spencer and Olivia left their apartment and Olivia locked the door. They walked down the stairs and headed for their car, and a few minutes later they were driving towards a nearby cafe where they ordered their breakfast to go to eat while heading towards Quantico.

An hour later, they arrived at the National FBI Academy and Spencer looked at his wife.

"You have your visitor's badge?" he asked while he grabbed his go bag and messenger bag and putting his revolver on his hip

Olivia nodded and placed her visitor's badge around her neck. They headed inside, went through security, and a few minutes later they were on the elevator heading to the sixth floor.

A few minutes later they walked out of the elevator hand in hand and Spencer opened the glass doors and looked at Olivia.

"Ladies first." said Spencer with a bow

"Thank you kind sir." said Olivia while doing a curtsy for her husband for fun which caused him to laugh

"You two are so cute together." said Garcia who came over to Spencer and Olivia

Spencer and Olivia blushed

"Morning Garcia." said Spencer

"Why didn't you tell me that you were coming with your husband today Olivia?" asked Garcia who hugged Olivia

"I wanted my visit to be a surprise." said Olivia while she wrapped an arm around her husband's waist

"You are always welcome to come here and visit me if your husband is on a case sweetie." said Garcia

"I know that Penelope." said Olivia

"How are you feeling Olivia?" asked Garcia while the trio walked over to Spencer's desk

"Pretty great. The three scars I have from my appendectomy are healing nicely, but I am still taking it easy." said Olivia

"Three scars?" asked Garcia

"Olivia had an laparoscopic appendectomy done which was less invasive and faster recovery time." said Spencer who set his go bag under his desk

At that moment JJ and Emily walked into the bullpen and noticed that Olivia was talking with Reid and Garcia.

"Morning everyone." said Emily while she sat down her go bag

"Morning." said Garcia

"How you feeling Olivia?" asked Emily

"Like I told Penelope, I am feeling pretty great since having an appendectomy." said Olivia

"That's great." said JJ who placed her go bag under her desk

"You have any plans for Halloween yet?" asked Emily knowing that Spencer is excited for Halloween

"Spencer and I have been talking about watching horror movies in our apartment." said Olivia

"You love horror movies like your husband?" asked Garcia who remembered when Spencer invited her, Morgan, and Ashley to go with him to see Slash 6 after a 12 hour long work day

Spencer laughed since Garcia really didn't like horror movies like he does and he wrapped an arm around Olivia.

"Yes I do. Halloween is one of my favorite holidays other than Thanksgiving and Christmas." said Olivia

"So what are you two going to do for Thanksgiving and Christmas if we manage to get time off?" asked Emily

"Olivia and I will be spending both holidays with my parents." said Spencer

At that moment Rossi and Hotch came into the bullpen since they saw a group gathered around Reid's desk, and they realized that Olivia was visiting.

"Ah Mrs. Reid is here. That is why there is an impromptu meeting around Spencer's desk." said Rossi who pulled Olivia into a hug

"Spencer asked me if I wanted to come in and say hi to everyone." said Olivia

"How are you feeling?" asked Hotch

"I already told the others that I am feeling pretty great. I have a doctor appointment later on today and hopefully I will be given the all clear to return to work on Monday. But at least I am able to drive now." said Olivia and she looked at her husband's watch realizing that she has to get going since it was nearing 9 AM

"What's up Olivia?" asked Spencer

"Spencer, I have to go run a few errands before my doctor appointment. So hopefully I will be seeing you later." said Olivia

"I will call you later to let you know if I will be coming home this evening." said Spencer who gave her a peck on the lips

"You better." said Olivia while she said good bye to Spencer's teammates

"We eventually need a girls night out." said Garcia while Hotch and Rossi headed to their offices

"Penelope, I am not a fan of drinking alcohol." said Olivia

"You can be our designated driver then." said Garcia

"I can handle being a designated driver." said Olivia

"And you have to go shopping with us sometime." said JJ

"I like what I have for shoes and clothing." said Olivia

"But six pairs of shoes?" asked Garcia while JJ and Emily smirked since Garcia is still fuming about Olivia only owning six pairs of shoes

"I like what I own for shoes. I just don't like buying clothes and shoes that I will barely wear." said Olivia

"You are just like your husband when it comes to clothes and shoes." said Garcia while shaking her head since the married couple were both wearing cardigan sweaters and converse sneakers

"Which was a huge reason why I fell in love with Spencer." said Olivia while winking at her husband

Spencer looked at her.

"Let me walk you to our car." said Spencer while he grabbed her hand and started leading her towards the exit

"You are such a gentleman Spencer, your mother raised you right." said Olivia while they walked towards the elevator

"Yeah she did." said Spencer while they walked into the elevator

When they reached their car, Olivia looked at him.

"If you get a case, please stay safe." said Olivia

"I will try." said Spencer while he kissed his wife good bye. Olivia started the car and drove off.

Spencer headed inside and decided to start on his pile of consults. But he decided to grab a bottle of water before he started working and Rossi approached him.

"I can tell that married life suits you well kiddo." said Rossi who poured himself a cup of coffee

"I think so too." said Spencer who took a sip of water

"Olivia is a keeper for you, so don't screw up." said Rossi

"Why did you call me Spencer instead of Reid?" asked Spencer

"Olivia was with you, so I didn't want to confuse you two." said Rossi

"Makes sense. No one really calls me by the name my parents gave me anymore except for my wife, my aunt, my parents, and my neighbors. Even though JJ calls me Spence." said Spencer

"Would you like me to call you Spencer instead of Reid?" asked Rossi

"I'd like that. I am going to go work on some consults before 10 AM briefing." said Spencer

Rossi picked up a magazine and started reading it, not knowing that Spencer noticed that something is up with him.

Spencer decided to head to his desk to work on some consults, but he decided to focus on Rossi since he noticed a hint of sadness in his eyes. While watching Rossi read the magazine, he decided to time him on how long it takes him to turn a page. He didn't even realize that Garcia walked into Hotch's office to talk about their next case.

"I so don't miss that face. No matter how many cases we solve, there's always more." said JJ while watching Garcia talk to Hotch

"Insert Dr. Reid's statistic about active serial killers at any given time here." said Emily

Spencer didn't even hear Emily say his name since he was busy watching Rossi.

"Reid?" asked Emily who noticed that Reid was staring with his hand on his chin

JJ let out a whistle

"Spencer..." said JJ in a sing song voice

Spencer held out a finger to silence JJ and Emily.

"There's something wrong." said Spencer while watching Rossi

"Why do you say that?" asked JJ looking where Reid was staring

"He's been reading the same page for 16 minutes and 24 seconds." said Reid who got up from his chair so he could sit on the edge of his desk to get a better view of Rossi

"Maybe it's a really good article." said Emily

"It's never taken him longer than 11 minutes, 17 seconds to turn a page." said Spencer

"You time how long it..." asked Emily and JJ gave her a look saying he does time people "What's your theory?" asked Emily

"I'm extrapolating probabilities as we speak." said Spencer while watching his watch and walking towards Rossi and JJ and Emily decided to follow him

Morgan came into the bullpen and approached Rossi.

"Oh, hey. Rossi, you think you could help me with a consult for Wildwood PD?" asked Morgan

Rossi looked up and noticed that he gained an audience. He could tell that the wheels in Reid's brain were turning, and he knew that out of his coworkers, Reid could probably be the one to realize that he is distracted.

"Uh, sure." said a distracted Rossi

"Now, that I noticed." said JJ

"Is something going on?" asked Morgan noticing the concerned looks that Reid, JJ, and Emily had

Emily thought about the other night when Rossi told him about Caroline.

"How did it go the other night?" asked Emily

"What happened the other night?" asked Morgan who was confused

"You OK?" asked Reid

"Well, why wouldn't I be?" asked Rossi

JJ and Emily shared glances debating who should speak first.

"You seem distracted." said JJ

"I'm considering a purchase." said Rossi noticing that he was pointing at a thrift shop ad

"Come on, now, Rossi, you know we're not buying that. What's really going on?" asked Morgan

Rossi let out a big sigh while standing up

"Look, it was a late night with Ringo and not enough coffee. I mean, the guy's a world-class drummer, but don't think I didn't wipe the floor with him in rock band." said Rossi

"All right, what do you think?" asked JJ

"He could be telling the truth. I only played him to the easy level." said Emily

Spencer looked at Rossi's facial expressions

"I can't tell." said Spencer

"And you never will." said Rossi while pointing at Reid who gave him a slight smile

Hotch and Garcia came into the bullpen and Hotch looked at his agents.

"Let's get started." said Hotch

Reid followed his teammates to the conference room and sat next to Hotch.

"OK, this is Ridge Canyon Lake in California's Angeles National Forest. It's a popular destination for water sport enthusiasts. Unfortunately, some campers have discovered someone has chosen murder as their sport of choice. 3 victims, all male, all found early this morning." said Garcia while showing pictures on the screen

"He used an underwater disposal site?" asked Rossi

"Mm-hmm. He weighed them down with rocks and then he hid their bodies underneath shrubbery around the lake's edge." said Garcia

"That's pretty risky, keeping a graveyard at a popular lake. This guy is showing confidence early." said Emily

"Well, we should run priors in the area. This might not be his first party." said Morgan

"All 3 victims were reported missing last week, and each of the bodies was discovered more than 30 miles from where they went missing." said Hotch

"Any indication of sexual assault?" asked JJ

"No external signs, but time in the water might have destroyed evidence. Autopsies are being conducted now." said Hotch

"And I'm gonna make matters worse. This is Nick Skirvin and he was abducted early this morning." said Garcia who pulled up a photo of Nick

"Witness reports indicate a blitz attack." said Hotch

"His friends were on the water and saw a figure strike Nick from behind just before they lost contact." said JJ

"Could they give a description?" asked Morgan

"Probably white, definitely male." said JJ

"Nothing more specific. They said the unsub had dragged Nick into the woods by the time they reached the shore." said Hotch

"Fast and efficient, and he is unafraid of a heavy police presence." said Emily

"If he's dumping the bodies in one location, it's a good bet the area means something to him. He probably lives in or near the forest." said Rossi

"Unfortunately, Angeles National Forest is 1,016 square miles of terrain, ranging in elevation from 1,200 to 10,064 feet." said Spencer

"Which means that if the unsub is familiar with the area, Nick Skirvin could be anywhere." said Emily

Hotch looked at his agents.

"Wheels up in two hours." said Hotch who was planning on changing clothes before getting on the jet

Spencer pulled out his cellphone when he sat down at his desk to call his wife. Olivia answered on the second ring.

"You have a case Spencer?" asked Olivia who was getting into the car

"Going to California." said Spencer

"Where in California?" asked Olivia

"Angeles National Forest area near Ridge Canyon Lake. So I don't know how long I will be gone since we both know the size of Angeles National Forest since we have gone camping there." said Spencer

"Please stay safe Spencer. And if you get cell reception please call me." said Olivia

"Have you gone to your doctor appointment yet?" asked Spencer

"I go in five hours Spencer." said Olivia

"Please text me after your doctor appointment Livy." said Spencer

"I will text you after my appointment Spencer." said Olivia

"I have to go so I can finish preparing for this case." said Spencer

"I love you Spencer." said Olivia

"I love you too Olivia." said Spencer and he hung up

An hour and a half later, Spencer climbed up the stairs to the jet and placed his go bag in the overhead compartment. A few minutes everyone else got onto the jet.

15 minutes later

"With no apparent evidence of physical violence or sexual assault, we could be looking at an unsub who gets off on the torture of drowning." said Morgan who was standing with a cup of coffee

"So what's the significance of the water burial? Is he visiting the dump sites to relive his crimes, or is he using it as a forensic countermeasure?" asked JJ

"It could be both. If the dump site's doubling as his trophy collection, he won't be happy it's been disturbed. He'll want to make a new one quickly." said Hotch while Reid was standing over him with a hand on the back of his seat and a file open in his other hand

Garcia who patched through to them through her laptop, spoke up.

"Uh, guys, I'm afraid that's just happened. Nick Skirvin's body has been recovered, only it wasn't found in Ridge Canyon, it was found in Lake Banter, which is 20 miles away. Visual aid to follow. And postscript, you do not want to know how many hits you get if you Google this forest plus murder. To say it should be called the Angeles National unsub dump site is an understatement." said Garcia with a disgusted look on her face

"How was the body recovered so quickly?" asked Emily

"It wasn't weighed down. Nick's body was just found at the edge of the lake by some campers." said Garcia

"Garcia, start compiling a list of missing persons and crimes in the area." said Hotch

"Faster than a Hotch rocket." said Garcia before she realized what she said when Hotch looked at her and she quickly disconnected the video feed

Reid inwardly smirked at Garcia's attempt of humor

"So the unsub knew that his burial site had been compromised, and he adapted by venturing outside his comfort zone." said Hotch

Emily held up her Ipad

"And he changed his victimology. Look at Nick Skirvin compared to the other 3 victims. They were all dark-haired, well-built men, but Nick is an average blond." said Emily

"He could be an impulsive kill, not thought out like the others." said Rossi

"Then why not submerge the body? Allowing it to be discovered so soon seems counter intuitive to the self-preservation instincts he's displayed so far." said Spencer

"The disturbance of his old disposal site could have thrown him off his game." said Rossi

"Or he's trying to shake us. By using another lake, he just doubled the size of his killing field." said Morgan

"And our search area." said JJ

Hotch looked at his agents before they prepared for landing.

"Reid, you and Emily go to the ME. Dave, you and JJ go talk to the families. And Morgan and I will go to the latest dump site." said Hotch

An hour later Spencer and Emily were meeting with the ME.

"All the victims were drowned, but the first victim, Jake Shepherd, was asphyxiated before being submerged." said Dr. Carroll

"Jake was the biggest. The unsub may have had to strangle him to render him unconscious for the drowning." said Spencer while his arms were crossed

"He wasn't just unconscious. There was pretty intense damage to the trachea. He was dead before going in the water." said Dr. Carroll

Emily looked at Nick

"But with Nick, he used a blow to the head to incapacitate him, so this unsub wants his victims alive when he drowns them." said Emily

Dr. Carroll decided to show the x-rays she took of the victims to Reid and Emily

"This is the interesting part. In all 4 victims, evidence of broken ribs and damage to the sternum indicate severe chest compression, yet there are no signs of external trauma." said Dr. Carroll

"So somebody attempted to perform CPR on these victims?" asked Emily

"And was successful. Inflammation to the lungs indicates matter expulsion prior to brain death." said Dr. Carroll

"He kills them, then resuscitates them. Why?" asked Emily

"We've seen hero complexes before. Rodney Alcala killed and resuscitated his victims. These unsubs get off on the power of bringing people back from the dead." said Spencer

"Well, he's not a very good hero, is he? These victims didn't survive." said Emily

Spencer thought of something and decided to ask Dr. Carroll a question that he had.

"Dr. Carroll, is it possible to tell if any of these victims were resuscitated more than once?" asked Spencer

Dr. Carroll nodded when she answered Spencer's question about the victims.

"The indicator is the inflammation of the lungs, combined with broken ribs. Severe inflammation could theoretically point toward multiple resuscitation." said Dr. Carroll while pointing at the x-ray again

"OK, given that theory, how many of the 4?" asked Emily

Dr. Carroll showed the x-rays to Emily again.

"All but the first victim, Jake Shepherd. The guy might have tried, but with the damage to Jake's throat, he wouldn't have been able to expel the water from his lungs." said Dr. Carroll

Spencer and Emily headed towards the ranger station, and Spencer's phone vibrated from a text. He saw that it was his wife.

I AM CLEARED TO RETURN TO WORK ON MONDAY. ~ OR

Spencer grinned and he replied right away.

WE ARE GOING TO CELEBRATE WHEN I GET HOME FROM CALIFORNIA.~ SR

A few seconds later his phone vibrated.

HOW DO YOU WANT TO CELEBRATE? ~ OR

Spencer thought for a moment and he quickly replied.

WE WILL DRESS UP AND GO TO ONE OF OUR FAVORITE RESTAURANTS. ~ SR

Spencer's phone vibrated again.

I LIKE YOUR IDEA. BUT I HAVE TO WAIT FOUR MORE WEEKS BEFORE WE HAVE SEX AGAIN.~ OR

Spencer thought about doing some bike riding since they bought two bikes.

WHEN CAN YOU GO ON A BIKE RIDE WITH ME? ~ SR

A few minutes later, Spencer got a reply.

I WAS TOLD TO WAIT ONE MORE WEEK. ~ OR

Spencer put his phone down and saw Emily smiling at him.

"Your wife sent you a text?" asked Emily

"Yeah. She is cleared to return to work on Monday. Olivia decided to wait until next Monday since it's practically the middle of the week." said Spencer

"I bet she is excited." said Emily

"She is. And we have made plans that in a week, we are going to go bike riding in Rock Creek Park." said Spencer

"You riding a bike?" asked Emily

"When I started going to Cal-tech when I was 12, I rode my bike around campus." said Spencer

"Didn't you live with your academic adviser?" asked Emily

"Yes I did, but with the size of the campus Professor Jenkins recommended that I ride my bike." said Spencer

"What does Olivia do for exercise?" asked Emily

"Olivia and I would go on evening walks together, and we actually went on a few jogs together. My doctor actually recommended that I exercise a bit to help reduce my migraines. Exercise is helping." said Spencer

"I am glad that your migraines are pretty much gone." said Emily

"I still have one when I don't get enough sleep. But I am glad that they are pretty much gone, and I know that taking that sabbatical and meeting Olivia helped me a lot." said Spencer

"I am glad that you found Olivia." said Emily

"Actually Olivia approached me first and asked me if I was really reading that fast." said Spencer with a smirk on his face

"Who made the first move?" asked Emily

"After chatting with her for a few hours, I asked her out for dinner. And after having breakfast together the following morning, we were pretty much inseparable." said Spencer

They pulled up at the ranger station and headed inside to give the others their findings.

"It looks like we're definitely looking at a sadist. Killing them once isn't enough. He has to resuscitate his victims until he can't bring them back again." said Morgan

"So why the change from choking to multiple drowning?" asked JJ

"With the damage to Jake's throat, the unsub wasn't able to successfully resuscitate him." said Spencer while standing

"Resuscitating them makes him feel more powerful." said Hotch

"Which means he has no power in his everyday life." said Rossi

Emily walked toward the board while talking

"But the change in victimology is interesting. Nick Skirvin was the smallest, but he had the most defensive wounds on his body." said Emily while pointing at some pictures

"He fought back the most" said Hotch

"Maybe the unsub was injured in one of the attacks. He's targeting easier prey to complete his end game." said Rossi while his cellphone rang "Excuse me." said Rossi while he left the room to answer Carolyn's call

Reid walked to the map that he was using for his geographical profile to show something that was showed in the lab reports.

"There's something else. The M. E. tested diatom levels in the bodies and it turns out the unsub drowns his victims at different locations every time, not just where he abducts them or where the bodies are later discovered." said Reid while pointing at the map

"Well, that's pretty risky, considering the community's on full alert. This guy's intelligent, resourceful, and criminally sophisticated." said Morgan

"Why is transporting the bodies so important to him?" asked Hotch

They continued discussing theories after Rossi came back into the room. And a short while later, Hotch decided to call it a day since it was already past 6 PM Pacific time while it was past 9 PM in DC.

"We might as well get something to eat and get a full night's rest." said Hotch

They headed to a diner that was recommended by a forest ranger and ordered their food. Morgan looked at Reid.

"So Reid, have you and Olivia decided on which house you want yet?" asked Morgan

Reid grabbed his messenger bag and pulled out the papers on the house that he and Olivia decided on and handed them to Morgan.

Morgan looked at the papers and realized that Reid and Olivia picked the house that he had a feeling they would choose.

"Good choice Reid. I was hoping that you and Olivia would pick this house. You were admiring the built in book shelves in the living room." said Morgan

Spencer decided to bring up what was Olivia's favorite part of the house.

"Olivia actually loves the claw foot tub in the master bathroom." said Spencer

"I bet she would." said Emily and JJ nodded in agreement

"So when does your lease at the apartment end?" asked Morgan

"In February." said Spencer

"If you, Rossi, and Hotch help me with finishing up the house, I think you and Olivia could be moved in by the end of the year." said Morgan

"Why are you nominating me to help out?" asked Hotch

"So we can get pretty boy and his pretty lady moved into the house faster." said Morgan

"I'm in." said Rossi

"I guess I can help out since Jack wants to see you perform more magic tricks for him again." said Hotch

"Can I help out?" asked Emily

"What about Will and me?" asked JJ

"Sure. The more helpers the better." said Morgan

"Olivia and I are already discussing paint colors." said Spencer

"Good to know that you two are already talking about paint colors." said Morgan

"We might as well finish eating and get some sleep." said Hotch knowing that his agents are tired

"Doubling up or rooms to ourselves?" asked Morgan

"Doubling up again with our usual rooming assignments." said Hotch

Everyone headed to the hotel and Hotch and Reid went into their room. After Reid was showered and in his pajamas, Hotch headed into the bathroom and Reid pulled out his journal and debated what he should sketch. He closed his eyes and thought about the kayaking trip he went on with Olivia during his sabbatical.

A/N: Part two of Epilogue will be posted in a few days.


	30. Epilogue Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

 _A/N: Shout out to Decembra1998 for being the 90th reviewer. I can't wait to have 100 reviews for this story. And a shout out to Decembra1998, Hippichic1981, Tannerose5, and Sue1313 for reviewing chapter 29. I always enjoy getting three or more reviews before posting the next chapter. And I posted a new poll that deals with Spencer's surprise birthday party at the end of True Genius so if you haven't voted yet please vote since I need two more votes._

 _ **Previously in chapter 29**_

 _ **"We might as well finish eating and get some sleep." said Hotch**_

 _ **"Doubling up or rooms to ourselves?" asked Morgan**_

 _ **"Doubling up again with our usual rooming assignments." said Hotch**_

 _ **Everyone headed to the hotel, and Hotch and Reid walked into their room. After Reid was showered and in his pajamas, Hotch headed into the bathroom and Reid pulled out his journal and debated what he should sketch. So he closed his eyes and thought about the kayaking trip he went on with Olivia during his sabbatical.**_

Here is chapter 30

Spencer started drawing and while he was drawing, Hotch came out of the bathroom. Hotch noticed that Reid was drawing at the moment and wondered what Reid was drawing. He headed to his own bed while watching Reid draw.

Spencer finished drawing 15 minutes later and realized that Hotch was watching him.

"Were you watching me the entire time since you came out of the bathroom?" asked Reid while he adjusted his glasses

"Yeah. What did you draw this time?" asked Hotch

"You're really that interested?" asked Reid

"You have used your sketching skills during cases before, but I always wondered if you ever sketched for fun instead of work." said Hotch

Reid handed Hotch the journal, and Hotch noticed that Reid drew Olivia on a kayak and she was laughing.

"Why is Olivia laughing?" asked Hotch

"She was laughing at something I said during our third kayaking trip together." said Spencer with a smile on his face

"I can tell that you like to draw the moments when she is laughing and smiling." said Hotch

"When I met Olivia, it was her laughter and smiles that made me ask her out on a date since they were infectious for me." said Spencer

"Your laughter and smiles are one of the reasons why I show my hidden sense of humor in-between cases." said Hotch

"Glad that I can help you bring out your hidden sense of humor and get you to smile more often." said Spencer with a smirk on his face

Reid looked at the digital clock and saw that it was 11 PM and Hotch noticed Reid looking at the clock.

"We both need some sleep since we have an early morning tomorrow." said Hotch

"Yeah. Tomorrow during breakfast, I am planning on having a Skype date with Olivia since she will be awake by the time I wake up." said Reid

"That will be a good time to Skype with Olivia." said Hotch

7 hours later

Hotch and Reid woke up to the hotel's digital alarm clock beeping, and Hotch turned it off while Reid rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Hotch noticed Reid's glasses so he picked them up and handed them to Reid so he didn't have to knock anything off the nightstand between their beds.

"Here are your glasses." said Hotch

"Thanks." said Reid while he put them on one handed

"I wanted to prevent you from knocking a few items off the nightstand." said Hotch

"I can't help it that my vision is pretty bad." said Spencer while getting out of bed so he can get dressed in the clothing that he laid out and he headed into the bathroom

When Reid was in the bathroom, Hotch's phone rang and he spoke on the phone for a minute before getting dressed.

Reid quickly did his morning routine and decided to wear his contact lenses instead of his glasses. After he fixed his bed head, he walked out of the bathroom while tying his tie.

"There is another body, so after breakfast you and Emily go to the ME." said Hotch while Reid was putting on his converse sneakers and he added on "I am going to wake up the others now, so why don't you go grab some breakfast and Skype your wife. The rest of us will be down in the dining area in 15 minutes." said Hotch while he got his and Reid's weapons out of the hotel room safe and handed Reid his revolver

"Olivia is awake right now since I got a good morning text from her." said Reid while he attached his holster to his belt and he slung his messenger bag around his shoulder and left the hotel room.

Reid entered the dining area of the hotel and looked at the breakfast buffet that was set up. He chose his breakfast and sat down at a large table. He pulled out his phone to send his wife a text.

I HAVE SOME TIME TO SKYPE. ~ SR

Spencer pulled out his laptop and opened up Skype, and a few minutes later he was able to see Olivia's face.

"How's it going Spencer?" asked Olivia

"I miss you." said Spencer after chewing some french toast

"You eating breakfast right now?" asked Olivia noticing that her husband is sitting in some dining area

"Yes." said Spencer

"What are you eating?" asked Olivia hoping that her husband chose something healthy

"I decided to eat french toast and blueberry pancakes for breakfast." said Spencer while taking a sip of his heavily sugared coffee

"Do the blueberry pancakes and french toast taste like mine?" asked Olivia

"I prefer your french toast and blueberry pancakes." said Spencer with a pout on his face

Olivia laughed at her husband's pouting since she knows that her husband loves her cooking.

"I will make you some french toast and blueberry pancakes for breakfast or dinner when you get home Spencer." said Olivia

"I would love that Olivia." said Spencer and he added on "How was your evening yesterday?" asked Spencer

"I made tacos for supper." said Olivia knowing that her husband loves her tacos

"You and your tacos Livy." teased Spencer with laughter showing in his eyes

"Tacos are my favorite food and you love my cooking." said Olivia with a smirk on her face

"I think everyone is glad that I married someone who can get me to gain a few pounds." teased Spencer

"You are great at cooking too Spencer, but we worked together to get you to gain a few pounds." smirked Olivia

"That is one of the many reasons why I love you Livy." said Spencer with grin on his face

Spencer noticed his teammates walking into the dining area and looked at Olivia.

"I have to go Livy. I love you." said Spencer

"I love you too and please stay safe." said Olivia who disconnected video feed

Spencer shut down his laptop, and he his teammates sat down by him with their breakfast.

"Skyped with your wife?" asked Morgan

"Yes." said Spencer

An hour later Reid and Emily met up with the ME and they were taken into the morgue where they saw a female on the table.

"He killed a woman this time. This guy's all over the map." said Emily

"Diatom readings indicate he did move the body after he drowned her." said Dr. Carroll

"Postmortem wounds overkill consistent with rage. Is he unraveling because we took away his underwater graveyard?" asked Spencer while Emily lifted up the woman's hand

"She lasted longer in the fight than Nick Skirvin. This feels desperate." said Emily

Dr. Carroll decided to show what she found on the victim's body.

"Take a look at this. There was blood on the body that didn't match type to the victim." said Dr. Carroll while Reid walked over to the microscope to look at the blood samples "It shows a severely low white blood cell count. I'm running tests to be more conclusive." said Dr. Carroll

Spencer continued looking at the blood samples before he started speaking while straightening up to his full height.

"If this unsub is sick and getting weak, it would explain why he's no longer weighing his victims down." said Spencer

"The only consistency to his M. O. is the drowning and resuscitation. That's what's most important to him." said Emily

"If that's the case, I'd say he isn't too happy right now." said Dr. Carroll

"Why is that?" asked Spencer while crossing his arms

"There's bruising consistent with CPR, but no inflammation of the lungs, no signs of expulsion. She wasn't successfully revived." said Dr. Carroll

Spencer and Emily exchanged glances and decided to hurry back to the ranger station.

An hour later, Spencer heard his phone ring and he saw that it was a California number and listened to what Dr. Carroll had to say.

"Thanks." said Spencer while he hung up and walked back to the others.

"That was Dr. Carroll. Preliminary test results show the unsub has cancer of the blood. He's dying." said Spencer while sitting down next to JJ

Morgan thought about some of the interviews that were done the day before and spoke up.

"All right, wait a minute. Witnesses said Jake Shepherd, the first victim, was out on the lake for a baptism, right?" asked Morgan

"He was with his congregation." said JJ

"Well, those water burials can be seen as a form of baptism, too." said Morgan

"Especially dealing with an unsub who has a God complex." said Spencer

"What if there's a religious or spiritual motivation to why the unsub is doing this?" asked Morgan

Hotch decided to call Garcia and put her on speaker.

"Speak and be heard." said Garcia cheerfully

"Garcia, I need you to pull a list of patients in the area with any form of blood cancer." said Hotch

"I will make HIPAA my bitch, sir." said Garcia who started typing

"I also need information on Jake Shepherd. Religious ties, spiritual background, anything." said Hotch

"Oh, all that information will make for a fast search. Give me a mo...spiritual, something heaven sent, other than my angelic self. Bam. Whoa. Jake Shepherd joined the church after a near-death experience changed his life." said Garcia

"What happened to him?" asked Hotch

"He was in an ATV accident, he coded for 4 minutes, he was life-flighted to L. A. where they managed to revive him, but clinically he did die." said Garcia

"Death and resuscitation. That sounds a little too similar to our unsub's M. O. to be a coincidence." said JJ

"All right, Garcia, dig deeper. Jake Shepherd's death wasn't random." said Hotch

"It's on like Obi-Wan. Garcia out." said Garcia who hung up

"So a terminally ill unsub targets a man who came back from the dead and then starts killing repeatedly. I mean, am I crazy, or is this about a guy trying to come to terms with his own death?" asked Morgan

"Finding out you're gonna die isn't enough to make somebody a psychopath." said Hotch

"It does, however, explain why he stopped strangling his victims. How do you find out about death?" asked Reid knowing what it is like to be given CPR after being dead for a few minutes

"You ask someone who died." said JJ

"Is he bringing these victims back so he can talk to them?" asked Hotch

A few minutes later, Garcia called back.

"Jeepers, the more I dig, the more peculiar it gets. OK, the first victim, Jake Shepherd, had an interesting life, and I'm using interesting in place of the phrase, "He was a big hoodlum." He had a history of truancy, petty theft, domestic disturbances, all of which landed him in the juvenile hall for some stints during high school, as you can imagine." said Garcia

"What kind of crowd?" asked Hotch

"The drug and sexy parties kind. Jake Shepherd saw the light, like literally. He spoke of a gentle light and a silhouetted figure bathed in warmth who welcomed him but told him it wasn't his time." said Garcia while Rossi and Emily were talking to Mrs. Shepard

A few minutes later Emily and Rossi joined them and Reid was standing against a pillar.

"If this unsub is so obsessed with death, then Jake Shepherd was the perfect person to talk to. He'd been there and back again." said Hotch

"But come on, guys. Gentle lights, shadowy figures? Those are the lights in the emergency room and the doctors hovering over the patients. We all know that. No one actually sees the afterlife." said Morgan

Reid decided to speak up since he has been clinically dead before knowing that he will be gaining some looks since he barely talks about the Hankel case with his coworkers except to Hotch and Morgan.

"I did." said Spencer

Hotch and the others looked at Reid. Hotch knew that Reid was going to probably bring up the Hankel since he had a feeling that Reid was thinking about the time he was given CPR.

"Before Tobias Hankel resuscitated me, I had that exact experience. And I wasn't in an emergency room. I was in a shed." said Reid who didn't want to bring up that he saw his Uncle Daniel telling him that it's not his time yet

"Reid, you never told me that." said Morgan who forgot that Reid was clinically dead for a few minutes before Tobias gave him CPR

"Even though I go to Mass almost every Sunday, I consider myself a man of science. I didn't know how to deal with it. There's no quantifiable proof that God exists, and yet, in that moment I was faced with something that I couldn't explain. I still can't." said Reid

Everyone continued looking at Reid, and Hotch decided that he would talk to Reid on the plane ride home.

"What if this unsub has had a similar experience and this is his way of looking for answers?" asked Hotch

"If that's the case, why kill Jake Shepherd? Why not just talk to him?" asked Rossi

Emily decided to give her experience since Reid brought up his experience, and she wondered if Olivia knew about the Hankel case.

"He wanted to see if he had the same experience as before." said Emily

"Once isn't enough?" asked JJ

"Not if Jake didn't see the same thing the unsub did. He wants to know if the experience can change. I can relate to that. But" and Emily struggled a bit before she continued on "Reid felt a warmth and saw a light. When I coded in the ambulance, all I felt was cold and darkness. And I would like to think that there's a different future waiting for me." said Emily while everyone looked at her. She noticed Reid staring at her with sad eyes.

"You actually died?" asked Reid softly since he was still trying to deal with Emily faking her death but realizing that she actually coded for a few minutes he felt a bit bad about his behavior towards her when she returned

Morgan decided to speak up before the tension in the room got worse.

"All right, but resuscitation is hit or miss. He can't guarantee that he can actually bring anyone back, let alone that anyone will remember what happened in their moment of so called death." said Morgan

"Reid, what's the best way to make sure his victims had an experience?" asked Rossi

Reid hesitated for a few seconds.

"Keep them dead longer." said Reid quietly

Hotch looked at Reid, and he thought about how much Reid has been through his short 30 years, but he was glad that Tobias gave Reid CPR that night in Georgia.

A land-line rang and JJ went to answer it.

"All right, thanks." said JJ while hanging up and walked over to the others

"An SUV's just been found abandoned near Ridge Canyon Lake. The car belongs to a Samantha Braun. Park log shows that she was there with her son Evan." said JJ

"Let's go." said Hotch and everyone gathered their Kevlar vests and followed him

Reid got into an SUV with Emily and Morgan and they were having a conference call while heading towards the lake

"He's abducted two at once. He needs a spot on the lake where he can control them." said Hotch

"Somewhere isolated that gives him the time he needs for his resuscitation ritual." said JJ

"How would he keep them dead longer, Reid?" asked Rossi knowing that Reid would know

"There's a saying in the medical community that you're not dead until you're warm and dead. Colder water temperatures could lead to hypothermia, which would offer the best chance for successful reanimation." said Reid

"Conferencing Garcia." said Emily who called Garcia

"Give it to me, baby." said Garcia who answered the phone

"Garcia, our unsub's got two more victims and he's most likely taking them to the coldest part of Ridge Canyon Lake. We need to intercept him. What have you got?" asked Morgan

"OK, checking water temperatures. Now we have several cold spots." said Garcia

They heard a pinging noise and Morgan spoke up

"What's with the pinging, Penelope?" asked Morgan

"The colder spots just matched the most recent victims' diatom levels. The unsub's been getting colder and colder the whole time." said Garcia

"Cross-reference water temperatures with your list of prior deaths in the area. This lake means something to him other than cold water." said Emily

"If he died once before, there should be a report about it or another trauma that keeps him rooted here." said Reid

"We profiled that he could be a first responder or knows the area well, so cross with your list of local law enforcement and park officials." said Morgan

"Oh, God. Daniel Whitaker was murdered 15 years ago. He was a park attendant. His dock is in the coldest part of Ridge Canyon Lake." said Garcia

"Who killed him, Garcia?" asked Hotch

"His son, Chase. Daniel physically assaulted his son and then buried him alive when he was 16. There was no mom in the picture. Chase got off light. He was out at 18." said Garcia

"Garcia, check his medical history." said Reid thinking about what Dr. Carroll told him

"Um... Oh. Oh, Chase was diagnosed with lymphoma when he was 10. It went into remission when he was 12, but a few months ago he was diagnosed with stage 4 and he's been given 3 months to live." said Garcia

"The idea of having to face death again must be what sent him over the edge. The guy's been haunted his whole life by whatever he experienced that night." said Emily

"Send us the address, Garcia." said Hotch

They were given the address and a few minutes they arrived at the location. Reid got out of the SUV with Morgan and Emily and he pulled out his revolver and cleared rooms with Hotch, JJ, and Emily.

"On the dock!" said Rossi into his com

"I need a medic!" shouted Morgan into his com

He ran outside with Hotch, JJ, and Emily and they heard someone shout "Help!"

Reid started sprinting through the woods with Hotch, JJ, and Emily towards where they heard the shouting and they found Chase holding Evan hostage with a knife at his neck.

"Help! Let go of me!"

"Chase Whitaker! FBI!" said Hotch while Reid, JJ, and Emily were pointing their guns at Chase

"Stay back." said Chase

"Let him go." ordered Hotch

"I can't." said Chase

"You hurt him, you won't be alive long enough to know what he has to say." said JJ

"I need answers." said Chase

"There are no answers, Chase. Nobody gets to know what happens when we die. That's why people have faith." said Hotch

"Faith in what? My life has been one nightmare after another." yelled Chase

"What happened to you as a boy wasn't fair. But neither is this. Let him go." ordered Hotch

Chase let Evan go so he could commit suicide by drowning.

Reid, JJ, Hotch, JJ, and Emily holstered their weapons. Hotch and JJ dealt with Evan who swam towards them.

Reid and Emily removed their cellphones from their pockets and handed them to Hotch and JJ.

"You two have Chase?" asked Hotch knowing that Spencer and Emily are going to try to prevent Chase from committing suicide

"Yeah." said Spencer as he and Emily went into the water and dived under to grab Chase

Hotch watched Reid and Emily go under water to retrieve Chase, and he planned that he will be talking to both agents during the flight home.

30 seconds later Spencer and Emily resurfaced with Chase and dragged him to shore. Emily looked at Reid who checked for a pulse.

"Any pulse?" asked Emily

"He needs CPR." said Spencer

Emily started giving chess compressions while Spencer did some mouth to mouth since they were certified.

A few minutes later Chase started coughing up water.

"It's not your time, Chase." said Emily when she noticed that Chase is awake

"You're under arrest." said Reid with a gruff voice since he had to go under water and give mouth to mouth while he handcuffed Chase's hands behind his back

"No. No." said Chase realizing that he was brought back to life

Hotch watched Reid and Emily haul up Chase, and he looked at Evan since he noticed Evan's mother coming with Rossi and Morgan.

"Mom?" asked Evan who started running towards his mother while rangers took Chase from Emily and Reid

Reid stood by Emily while they watched the reunion and Reid looked at Emily.

"You alright Emily?" asked Reid who removed his Kevlar vest so he could start warming himself up

"Yeah. You?" asked Emily who also removed her Kevlar vest

"Yeah." said Reid

Hotch walked over to Reid and Emily with a ranger who had some army blankets.

"Let's get you two to the hotel so you can shower and change into dry clothes." said Hotch while a ranger handed his soaking wet agents some army blankets to warm themselves in

"That would be a good idea to prevent hypothermia and getting sick since cold and flu season has started." said Reid while wrapping himself up with a blanket before walking through the woods with Hotch and Emily

"But at least if you get sick, your wife will take care of you." said Emily who pulled her blanket tighter around herself

"My wife already has to deal with students who get sick with the common cold or flu, and she will actually take some delicious homemade chicken noodle soup to some of her students who live in the dorms." said Spencer while climbing into the SUV so he could head to the hotel to shower and change

A few hours later

Reid sat down at one of the tables and ran his hand through his still wet hair before adjusting his glasses that he switched to at the hotel. He heard someone sit across from him.

"How are you doing Reid?" asked Hotch after the jet was leveled

"You mean about going into that lake or bringing up the Hankel case?" asked Reid while he placed his book on the table

"Both." said Hotch

"I am doing alright, at least I had swimming lessons when I was a kid." said Reid with a small smile on his face

"At least you had some dry clothes to put on." said Hotch

"Olivia knows about the Hankel case, but I never told her about having anthrax. But I told her that I once had a bad case of pneumonia that landed me in the hospital." said Spencer

"The Hankel case is considered one of the top five worse cases for me since we would have had to bury you if Hankel hadn't given you CPR." said Hotch

"And my knack with coded messages helped save my life even though I had to kill Hankel myself when he was coming at me with a knife seconds before you approached me." said Spencer

"You really showed your inner strength during that case since you had to save yourself from Hankel." said Hotch

"But the aftermath of that case was really hard for me until I came clean to you about what Hankel did off camera." said Spencer quietly

"You got clean and stayed sober since going through detox." said Hotch

"But my sin was putting my mom into Bennington." said Spencer

Hotch knew that Reid always hated himself for putting his mother into a hospital since he couldn't help her. He decided to use Reid's first name to get to the point.

"Spencer, you had to put your mother in a hospital so you could live your life." said Hotch

"I know that, but I always remember the look of betrayal on my mom's face when she was led away by orderlies." said Spencer

"But your mother forgave you for putting her there." said Hotch

Spencer snorted before he spoke "And she refused to talk to me when I told her about getting into the FBI academy. It was during the Randall Garner case that my mom spoke to me for the first time since I was 21 years old." said Spencer

HOW'S IT GOING? ~ OR

Spencer smiled softly and quickly replied

ON MY WAY HOME FROM CALIFORNIA. ~ SR

Hotch looked at Reid.

"Your wife?" asked Hotch

"Yeah." said Spencer and his phone vibrated

CAN YOU SKYPE ON FLIGHTS? ~ OR

Spencer chuckled and Hotch looked at him.

"What did Olivia say?" asked Hotch

"Olivia wants to know if I can Skype even though I Skyped with her earlier this morning." said Spencer

"Go ahead and Skype with her since we land in three hours hours." said Hotch who got up and squeezed Spencer's shoulder before heading over to Emily to talk about how she is doing

Spencer quickly replied.

I CAN SKYPE WITH YOU. ~ SR

Spencer grabbed his laptop and opened up Skype after making sure that his laptop in on airplane mode and a minute later saw Olivia's face.

"Hey Spencer." said Olivia with a wide smile on her face

"Hey Livy." said Spencer with a small smile on his face

"So where will you be taking me out to eat to celebrate me being able to return to teaching?" asked Olivia

"Where will you like to go Livy?" asked Spencer

"You said that we will dress up and go to my favorite restaurant." said Olivia with a wicked grin on her face since she will refuse to let her husband wear a tie "And you can't wear a tie while dressing up." said Olivia

Spencer shook his head and chuckled before yawning and Olivia noticed.

"You should take a nap Spencer." said Olivia

Spencer decided to be a bit funny since he is excited about going home to his wife.

"You will probably be sleeping when I get home Livy." said a pouting Spencer

"Take a nap Spencer and I will be awake when you get home." said Olivia in a firmer tone

"Yes ma'am." quipped Spencer

"Smart-ass." shot back Olivia

Spencer burst out laughing and he gained some looks

"And I know it." said Spencer with a smirk on his face

"Take a nap Spencer, because you look like hell." said Olivia

"I love you Olivia." said Spencer

"I love you too Spencer. You can wake up when you get home." said Olivia who disconnected from Skype

Spencer shut down his laptop and put it back in his messenger bag. Then he removed his glasses and set them on the table before he closed his eyes.

Four hours later Spencer walked into his apartment and saw Olivia sleeping on the couch. Spencer walked over and kissed her awake.

"I'm home Livy." said Spencer when he saw her beautiful blue eyes open

"What time is it?" asked a groggy Olivia noticing her husband's brown eyes that she loves

"It's past midnight." said Spencer while yawning

"Spencer, you look exhausted." said Olivia who was getting used to her husband coming home exhausted from his cases

"Yeah, we should go to bed. And I can tell you about the case tomorrow since I don't have to come in until 10 AM." said Spencer while he helped her up and they headed towards the bedroom

A few minutes later Spencer was in his pajamas and in bed with his wife.

"Good night Olivia." said Spencer while putting his glasses on his nightstand

"Good night Spencer." said Olivia while she laid her head on her husband's chest

A/N: I decided that there will be three parts for Epilogue since Spencer and his teammates donated for ALS. And I am thinking about including a scene where Spencer visits Rossi by Carolyn's grave and forces him to come over for dinner.


	31. Epilogue Part 3: PTSD and Visiting Rossi

Disclaimer: I do now own Criminal Minds

A _/N: I am so sorry about the delay for this chapter. I had to figure out what Spencer, Olivia, and Rossi would talk about when the Reid's takes a home cooked meal over to Rossi's._

 _And Shout out to Decembra1998 for being the 95th reviewer. Also I want to add a shout out to Sue1313 and southernbeauty13 for reviewing. I would love it if I have 100 reviews by the time I post chapter 32 since there is currently 96 reviews for this story!_

 _ **Previously in chapter 30**_

 _ **"What time is it?" asked a groggy Olivia noticing her husband's brown eyes**_

 _ **"It's past midnight." said Spencer while yawning**_

 _ **"You look exhausted." said Olivia who was getting used to her husband coming home exhausted from his cases**_

 _ **"Yeah, we should go to bed. And I can tell you about the case tomorrow since I don't have to come in until 10 AM." said Spencer while he helped her up and they headed towards the bedroom**_

 _ **A few minutes later Spencer was in his pajamas and in bed with his wife.**_

 _ **"Good night Olivia." said Spencer while putting his glasses on his nightstand**_

 _ **"Good night Spencer." said Olivia while she laid her head on her husband's chest**_

Three hours later

 _Spencer was sitting handcuffed to a chair and the Charles personality of Tobias Hankel was smacking his head hard._

 _"Tobias, help me!" shouted Spencer_

 _"He can't help you. He's weak." shouted the father personality of Hankel_

 _"Tobias!" sobbed Spencer_

 _"Confess your sins." shouted the father personality_

 _Spencer felt his chair tip back and his head hit the floor while he started seizing._

 _"The Devil's vacating your body." said Hankel before Spencer's world went black_

Olivia woke up to her husband's mumbling and quiet sobbing.

"Tobias, help me." sobbed Spencer not realizing that he had some tears streaming down his face

Olivia realized that her husband was having a nightmare so she decided to wake up him up.

"Spencer wake up, you are with me not with Tobias Hankel." commanded Olivia

Spencer woke up, shot out of bed and ran blindly towards the bathroom to throw up. Olivia grabbed his glasses before finding her husband in the bathroom puking. So she set them on the bathroom sink before she started rubbing soothing circles on his back.

Spencer stopped puking but continued dry heaving, and Olivia got up and fixed his tooth brush since she knew that he couldn't see at the moment since he didn't have his glasses.

Spencer took his toothbrush from her and started brushing his teeth.

"Sorry." said Spencer after spitting into the sink

"It's OK Spencer." said Olivia while handing him his glasses

Spencer and Olivia walked back towards their bedroom, and Spencer noticed that his side of the bed was stained with sweat.

"We should probably change the sheets before going back to bed." said Olivia who grabbed some fresh sheets from the linen closet while Spencer stripped the bed

A minute later, Spencer helped Olivia remake the bed. Olivia looked at him and noticed that his pajamas were soaked with sweat.

"You probably will be more comfortable if you change into clean pajamas." said Olivia who grabbed some clean pajamas for him

"Yeah I would be." said Spencer while removing his t-shirt and cotton pajama pants before accepting some clean pajamas from his wife

"Do you think you can get some sleep?" asked Olivia after he changed into clean pajamas

"Yeah." said Spencer

"And we are going to talk when you wake up in a few hours, Spencer." said Olivia

"I figured that." said Spencer as they climbed back in bed. He removed his glasses and placed them on the nightstand

"I will wake you up if you have another nightmare." said Olivia while climbing back into bed with her husband and they fell asleep

Olivia woke up at 6:30 and noticed that her husband was sleeping soundly, so she decided to let him sleep for another half hour while she started making the promised blueberry pancakes for breakfast.

Spencer woke up at 7:00 AM to the smell of breakfast cooking, so he put on his glasses and unplugged his charged cellphone to join Olivia in the kitchen.

"Morning Spencer." said Olivia while putting a stack of blueberry pancakes on the kitchen table

"Morning Livy." said Spencer while kissing his wife's cheek before helping himself to some blueberry pancakes and poured some maple syrup on them "I guess we will have to talk about my nightmare before I get ready for the day." said Spencer

"Eat first and then I talk." commanded Olivia while pointing at his stack of pancakes

For the next 10 minutes Spencer and Olivia ate in silence, and when Spencer cleaned his plate she spoke up first.

"That was some nightmare a couple of hours ago." said a concerned Olivia

"I haven't had one that bad in a few years." confessed Spencer

"At least I woke you up since I am a light sleeper." said Olivia

"Yeah. I am going to have to tell Hotch about this nightmare since he had to wake me up from nightmares before when sharing a hotel room during cases." said Spencer

"You better talk to him. So what brought up that nightmare?" asked Olivia knowing that something happened to trigger it since she knows about her husband's PTSD

Spencer knew that he couldn't lie to his wife otherwise she would probably call Hotch herself and ask Hotch to confront him after debriefing.

"I had to bring up my temporary death at the hands of Tobias Hankle since our unsub was drowning his victims and giving them CPR to find out what they saw in the afterlife." said Spencer who took a sip of his coffee

Everything clicked in Olivia's mind about why her husband would have a nightmare after coming home from a case and she didn't blame him.

"Were you OK with sharing about what happened in that shed?" asked Olivia

"I was OK with sharing even though Morgan was a bit mad that I didn't tell him everything that happened during my abduction and torture. Hotch talked to me before we Skyped, but I didn't bring up about seeing my Uncle Daniel when I was clinically dead for a few minutes." said Spencer

"Did you guys catch the unsub?" asked Olivia knowing that sometimes the unsub might not be brought in alive

"He tried to commit suicide by drowning, and Emily and I had to dive into a lake to keep him from committing suicide. We ended up giving him CPR even though he is dying." said Spencer

"What was the unsub dying from?" asked Olivia deciding to ignore the part about her husband having to dive into a lake to grab the unsub

"Cancer, but he has a few months to live. It's less paperwork for Hotch and us if we bring the unsub in alive." said Spencer while rinsing his plate and putting it in the sink before he started getting dressed for the day

At 9:55 Reid walked into the BAU and he saw that everyone except Rossi was there. He sat down at his desk, and a minute later he heard Hotch's voice.

"BAU team conference room now." said Hotch

Everyone followed Hotch to the conference room and they sat down while Hotch stayed standing.

"Where's Rossi?" asked Spencer while adjusting his glasses

"His first ex-wife passed away last night, so he is on bereavement leave." said Hotch

Emily stayed silent since she didn't want to mention that Rossi confided in her.

"How did Carolyn die?" asked Spencer softly

"She was suffering from ALS." said Hotch

"Can we make donations for ALS research in Carolyn's name?" asked Garcia

"That would be a great idea." said Hotch and he looked at his agents "Let's get our post case paperwork done and get started on our consults." said Hotch as they got up and Spencer stayed seated

"Everything alright Reid?" asked Hotch when he realized that Reid was still sitting down

"Hotch, can we go talk in your office?" asked Spencer quietly while pushing up his glasses up the bridge of his nose

Hotch noticed that the dark circles are back under Spencer's eyes, and he wondered if Reid had a nightmare during the night since the dark circles have been gone since May.

"Sure." said Hotch as they walked towards his office

Hotch directed Spencer to sit on the couch after closing the door before he closed up the blinds to prevent people from profiling them from the bullpen. Then he pulled up a chair to could sit across from Reid so they could make eye contact while Reid tells him what is going on.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" asked Hotch hoping that everything is alright between Spencer and Olivia

"I had a nightmare about the Hankel case last night and I kinda freaked out Olivia a bit." said Spencer

Hotch knew that Reid still occasionally suffered from PTSD since the Hankel case, so he was glad that Reid was opening up to him about his PTSD symptoms.

"Even though it hasn't been five years since the Hankel case, you are still going to be dealing with post traumatic stress disorder for the rest of your life." said Hotch

"I ended up throwing up in the bathroom last night after Olivia woke me up." said Spencer a bit embarrassed about bringing up that he puked during the night knowing that he could have called in sick because of puking

"You don't have to be embarrassed about telling me that you threw up after waking up from your nightmare. At least Olivia was there to take care of you." said Hotch

"Olivia insisted that I tell you what happened even though we talked about my nightmare and what triggered it after eating breakfast. I would have called in sick because of throwing up during the middle of the night, but I knew that I didn't have the flu or stomach flu." said Spencer

"I am glad that Olivia wanted you to talk to me about what happened during the night, and you could have stayed home if you didn't keep your breakfast down." said Hotch

"But at least I kept my breakfast down earlier, because Olivia made the blueberry pancakes that she promised me while I was Skyping with her while I was eating breakfast yesterday." said Spencer

"You were really complaining about the food that you ate at the hotel to your wife?" asked Hotch

"My wife is a great cook, and my dad loves her cooking." said Spencer

"I agree about your wife being a great cook." said Hotch thinking about the homemade blueberry muffins that Spencer brought in on Monday

"I am going to work on my consults before Morgan and Emily add on to them." said Reid

Hotch decided to talk about Morgan and Emily adding on to his pile since he noticed that happen over the years since Reid joined the BAU.

"You should really stop them from doing that. I can have a talk with them about adding on to your pile since you have a wife to go home to." said Hotch

"I will just give Garcia the consults that Morgan and Emily gave me, and she can return the consults to them since we talked about solutions a week ago when she noticed Morgan and Emily adding on to my pile." said Spencer

"Just work on your consults until five PM and you can leave the rest until tomorrow. I will have a talk with Morgan and Emily about adding on to your pile since this has been happening since you were 22." said Hotch

Reid headed to his desk and started working on his consults, glad that he talked to Hotch about what happened since he is already feeling better since talking to his wife and Hotch about his nightmare.

During lunch Spencer sent his wife a text.

I TALKED TO HOTCH ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT, AND HE'S GLAD THAT YOU TOOK CARE OF ME. ~ SR

A few minutes later, Olivia replied.

GLAD THAT YOU KEPT YOUR PROMISE ABOUT TALKING TO HOTCH. ~ OR

Spencer decided to reply to Olivia one more time before he focused on finishing his lunch so he could get back to work.

ALMOST DONE EATING LUNCH. I AM PLANNING TO BE HOME BY 6 PM. ~ SR

Spencer put his cellphone back on his desk and quickly finished lunch. 10 minutes later he was back to finishing up his pile of consults.

At 6 PM, Reid walked into his and Olivia's apartment and saw Olivia sitting on the couch reading.

"How was work Spencer?" asked Olivia while she set down her book

"Rossi is taking bereavement leave for awhile." said Spencer when he joined her on the couch

"What happened?" asked Olivia while resting her head on her husband's shoulder

"His first ex-wife died last night." said Spencer while playing with her ponytail

"I think we should take a home cooked meal over to him." said Olivia

"That would be a great idea. Should we start cooking right now?" asked Spencer

"Yes." said Olivia

"What should we make?" asked Spencer

"How about a green been casserole?" asked Olivia

"Were you planning on making that tonight?" asked Spencer

"Yes I was, but I was waiting for you to come home to help me make it." said Olivia

An hour later Spencer and Olivia arrived at Rossi's mansion, and Spencer rang the doorbell while Olivia held the warm green bean casserole. A minute later, Rossi opened up the door and he saw that the young married couple had brought him a home cooked meal. He was touched by their thoughtfulness, so he decided that they can stay for a few hours since he knew that Spencer and Olivia can cheer him up with the home cooked meal they brought him.

"We brought you some green bean casserole." said Olivia softly

"Come on inside, Spencer and Olivia, and hang up your sweaters." said Rossi who took the covered meal from Olivia

Spencer and Olivia hung up their sweaters and entered the kitchen with Rossi.

"I'm sorry for your loss." said Olivia while pulling Rossi into a hug

"Thank you Olivia." said Rossi who hugged Olivia back

"We thought that you could use some company." said Spencer

"You two can stay since I want to share this meal with the both of you. Do you want anything to drink?" asked Rossi who started dishing up the warm green bean casserole onto three plates, noticing that it smells good.

"Water please." said Spencer taking a plate, fork, and knife from Rossi

"What about you Olivia?" asked Rossi while putting Olivia's share in front of her with a fork and knife

"Same as my husband." said Olivia

Rossi grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge and walked over to Spencer and Olivia who were sitting at his dining room table.

"No coffee?" asked Rossi with raised eyebrows while handing Spencer and Olivia each a bottle of water

"I don't allow my husband to drink a lot of coffee when he is home." said a smirking Olivia

Spencer rolled his eyes since he knew that Olivia wanted him to get a decent amount of sleep in between cases to reduce his chances of developing migraines.

"Makes sense or he won't get any sleep at night. There are times that Hotch would take your husband's coffee away from him to make sure that he got some sleep during a case." said Rossi who took a bite of the casserole and he could tell that the young married couple did a great job

"What do you think?" asked Olivia

"You two did a great job cooking." said Rossi knowing that Spencer and Olivia made the casserole together

"Thanks." said Spencer and Olivia in unison

"It's an old family recipe from my late mother's side." said Olivia

"And I bet when you two have kids, you will teach them how to cook at a young age." said Rossi

"We are planning on that. I cooked meals with my parents." said Olivia

Spencer looked at his wife since he knew that they should tell Rossi what they talked about while making the casserole.

"Speaking of having children in the future, would you like to tell him what we talked about?" asked Spencer

"David, when Spencer and I have eventually have kids in the future we want your permission for them to call you grandpa." said Olivia

Rossi looked at Spencer and Olivia in shock, and he noticed that they weren't joking with him based on the nervous looks in their eyes.

"We are telling you the truth David." said Spencer noticing that Rossi was trying to profile them to make sure they weren't joking

"You really want your children to call me grandpa?" asked Rossi who was liking the idea of the Reid children calling him grandpa

"You actually remind me of my father quite a bit. He was great at cooking like you, but he loved cooking Mexican food instead of Italian food." said Olivia who got up and pulled Rossi into a hug

"I will be honored to have your future children call me grandpa." said Rossi while hugging Olivia back

"But please don't spoil them like Garcia does with Jack and Henry." said Spencer

Rossi chuckled since he heard Hotch and JJ complain about Garcia spoiling Jack and Henry with toys. But he knew that Spencer would give Jack and Henry the love of knowledge instead of toys.

"I would love to spoil my future quasi grandchildren, but I will give them something like trust funds or savings bonds to use when they finish college." said Rossi

"Savings bonds and trust funds are better than toys since we have a lot of books that we plan to share with our future children. My parents started a trust fund for me after I was born, which I used to move across the country to join the FBI." said Reid who liked the idea of trust funds and savings bonds for his future children

"The reason why I am accepting your offer to allow your future children to call me grandpa, is because Carolyn and I once had a son who died a few hours after birth." said Rossi sadly

"I'm sorry about your son. I lost my Uncle Daniel to a car accident, and you already know how my childhood friend Riley Jenkins died." said Spencer softly

"And you already know about my parents dying when I was 20." said Olivia softly

"He would have been a few years older than you Spencer. And if he survived, I probably would have had some grandchildren by now." said Rossi, glad that he is telling someone about James since only Gideon knew

"So that was why you were a bit apprehensive about working with me at first when you came out of retirement?" asked Spencer thinking about when Rossi asked him how old he was during that case in Montana

"When Hotch and I had dinner in 2004, he told me about you. And he told me that it took a while for people to accept you since you were 22 when you joined the BAU." said Rossi

"Hotch and Gideon accepted me at first while it took Morgan a couple of cases to get used to me since he thought that I was too young. But Hotch and Gideon knew about the status of my parents and the bullying I went through before Morgan and the others did." said Reid

"You still miss Gideon?" asked Rossi wishing that he could find a way to contact Gideon since he could tell that Reid misses Gideon

"Yeah I do. Sometimes I wish that I could play one more chess game with him even though he always beat me at chess." said Spencer

Rossi decided to drop the bombshell that he knows how to play chess since he's seen Reid and Emily play chess before Reid's migraines started.

"Gideon was like that with everyone while playing chess, including me." confessed Rossi

Spencer's brown eyes went wide since he never knew that Rossi knew how to play chess.

"You actually know how to play chess?" asked Spencer after he broke out of his shock

"He used to play chess with me before he met you. Maybe we can play during a flight home or during lunch since I've seen your travel chess set." said Rossi

"I'd like us to play chess together since I always beat my wife at it." said Spencer while smirking at Olivia

"You can actually play chess?" asked Rossi while looking at Olivia

"My dad taught me when I was a child." said Olivia wondering if she played strip chess with Spencer she could probably win since she noticed him eying her body a lot

"And I can't wait to teach my future children about the game of chess." said Spencer

"I think you two will be great parents." said Rossi

"We think so too." said Olivia while smiling softly at her husband

"Can I give you some advice about marriage?" asked Rossi

Spencer and Olivia looked at each other and Olivia nodded since they will be getting advice from someone who has been married three times since they have been married for over a month.

"Sure." said Spencer

"Spencer, I know that with your eidetic memory you won't forget any anniversaries. But please make sure you show your wife that you love her in subtle ways even if we are on a case during an anniversary." said Rossi while winking at Olivia who was smirking at him

"Spencer already gets me my favorite flowers." said Olivia

"Flowers are good since they can also be delivered." said Rossi, glad that Spencer and Olivia are trying to make their marriage work even though it's been a month since getting married

"Carolyn left me because I forgot our anniversary and other little things in our marriage since I preferred to save lives instead of focusing in my first two marriages while my third was a mistake." said Rossi

"Your third marriage was a mistake?" asked Spencer

"Yes." said Rossi with a chuckle

"Please tell us." said Spencer

Rossi ended up telling Spencer and Olivia the story about marrying the third ex-Mrs. Rossi and all three were laughing really hard when he finished.

"Good thing that the scars from my surgery are pretty much healed." said Olivia who had tears streaming down her cheeks from laughing so hard

"Who else knows about how you and Krystal got married?" asked Spencer after he sobered up

"Only Hotch knows, but please don't tell the others what I told you two. I thought that you two deserved to know since you two got married in Vegas." said Rossi glad that Spencer's and Olivia's visit is helping him cheer up after losing Carolyn

"But we eloped in a Las Vegas court house after dating for almost four months and being engaged for two weeks." said Spencer

"But your father helped you two make the arrangements to get married in a Las Vegas court house." said Rossi

Olivia yawned which Rossi noticed since it was already 9 PM.

"You two should probably head home, it's already 9 PM. I would offer you the guest bedroom, but you have work tomorrow Spencer." said Rossi

"At least tomorrow will be Friday, and Hotch got us the weekend off." said Spencer, glad that he isn't tired like his wife

"So I have my husband all to myself this weekend which includes going out to eat and some slow dancing to celebrate being cleared to return to work on Monday." said Olivia while smirking at Spencer while they helped Rossi clean up

"Please let me know that you two made it home safely." said Rossi as he walked Spencer and Olivia to the door and watched them drive away

A half hour later Spencer and Olivia walked into their apartment, and Olivia looked at her husband who sent Rossi a text letting him know that they made it home safely.

"I think I figured out a way to beat you at chess." said Olivia while locking the door

"How?" asked Spencer

Olivia looked at her husband in the eyes since she wanted to see his reaction since she was told about how Spencer can blush by Garcia and Morgan.

"We should play some strip chess in the future when I get cleared for you know what." said Olivia with a wicked grin on her face

Spencer's face started turning fire engine red since he knew that his wife is probably right about how to beat him at chess.

"You are so going to get it when you get the all clear Livy." sputtered Spencer

"So I am right about how I can beat you at chess in the near future." smirked Olivia

"It's a bummer that we have to wait four more weeks." sighed Spencer

"Dr. Wilson actually cut back my recovery time by two weeks." said Olivia while winking at her husband

"I can't wait then." said Spencer, glad that they only have to wait two more weeks

Spencer yawned since he was getting tired.

"Let's get our showers done so we both can get some sleep. Like Rossi said, you have to go to work tomorrow, but at least I own you for the weekend when you come home from work." said Olivia while waggling her eyebrows at her husband

"At least it's paperwork tomorrow through next week since we are a member down." said Spencer as he got ready for the shower

30 minutes later Spencer and Olivia were both in bed, and Spencer looked at her before pulling her closer.

"Goodnight Livy." said Spencer while kissing his wife on the lips

"Goodnight Spencer." said Olivia while her husband pulled her closer while they fell asleep


	32. Making Weekend Plans

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

 _A/N: Shout out to Sue1313 for being the 100th reviewer! And also a shout out to Hippiechic81, tannerrose5, and southerbeauty13 for writing reviews for chapter 31!_

 _I have been corresponding with southernbeauty13, and she asked me for some ideas for her story One Chance. So if you haven't read her story One Chance yet, I highly recommend you do!_

Spencer and Olivia woke up at 6 AM and started getting ready for the day, and Olivia heard Spencer's stomach growl

"What should we eat for breakfast?" asked Olivia while she tied his tie before tucking it into his sweater vest

"French toast and scrambled eggs?" asked Spencer while he grabbed his converse sneakers

"Let's start cooking breakfast so you can head to work." said Olivia

20 minutes later Spencer and Olivia were eating breakfast, and Spencer thought about going out of town for the weekend.

"What would you think about spending this weekend out of DC?" asked Spencer

"That would be wonderful Spencer." said Olivia

"I will find out if I can leave two hours earlier and I will make all the arrangements." said Spencer who already has an idea where he could take his wife on a mini vacation

"Are you going to tell me where we are going?" asked Olivia

"It's a surprise." said Spencer with a smirk on his face and added "And we are not going to Vegas to visit my parents and aunt, it's just you and me time."

"So we wait with packing for our trip?" asked Olivia

"We can pack our clothing together." said Spencer

Olivia looked at the clock.

"You can take the car to Quantico since I have no errands to run even though I will do a little bit of cleaning here." said Olivia who kissed him on the lips

"I will see you later Livy." said Spencer while he slung his messenger bag over his shoulder

An hour later, Spencer walked into the bullpen and set down his messenger bag. He headed to Hotch's office and knocked on the open door.

"What can I do for you Reid?" asked Hotch

"I am wondering if I can leave at 3 PM today?" asked Spencer

"That won't be a problem. So do you mind me asking why you need to leave two hours earlier?" asked Hotch

"I am taking Olivia to New York City for the weekend, and I have to make travel arrangements and a hotel room reservation." said Spencer

"So a mini vacation then." said Hotch liking the idea of Spencer and Olivia going out of state for the weekend

"Yep. With you having us office bound for the next week, I thought that I would take Olivia to a city she has never been to. But we will be back in DC Sunday evening since we both have work on Monday." said Spencer

"I already made the arrangements to have all of us leave around 3 PM today since I am taking Jack out of town when he gets out of school today. And you can probably find some time to make some of the travel arrangements before the others get here." said Hotch

Spencer grinned, walked out of Hotch's office and headed to his desk. He started making some phone calls since JJ and Emily weren't there yet. 15 minutes later, Spencer put down his phone with a smile on his face since he got all the necessary plans made. He was working on his consults for a half hour when he saw Morgan, JJ, Emily, and Garcia walk into the bullpen towards his desk.

"Morning guys." said Spencer while pushing up his glasses up the bridge of his nose

"Wearing your glasses again Pretty Boy?" asked Morgan wondering if Reid has a migraine but he knew that Reid will wear his glasses when he doesn't want to fiddle with his contacts

"I don't have a migraine, but I didn't want to fiddle with my contact lenses when I was getting ready for work this morning." said Spencer

"Nothing wrong with wanting to wear your glasses sweet cheeks." said Garcia while adjusting her own glasses

"So why are you all around my desk?" asked Spencer

"I was hoping that we all would go out tonight and bring our significant others to celebrate a weekend off and being on stand down." said Garcia

"Olivia and I have to take a rain check since we are leaving DC tonight and not coming home until late Sunday afternoon." said Spencer

"Going to Las Vegas?" asked Morgan

"Not Vegas, but I am taking her to one of the travel destinations that she always wanted to go to." said Spencer

"Where are you and Olivia going?" asked Garcia liking the idea that Spencer and Olivia are going on a small vacation together

"I am taking my wife on a surprise trip to New York City, and she doesn't know yet so please don't tell her." said Spencer

"I promise." said Garcia and before adding "Did you already make travel arrangements and hotel reservations?"

"Taken care of." said Spencer

"Taking your wife to New York City sounds wonderful." squealed Garcia thinking about having a basket sent to Spencer's and Olivia's hotel room to help them pamper each other because of the stress they have been dealing with since Olivia had to get her appendix removed

"I hope that you and Olivia have fun." said Emily, liking Spencer's idea of leaving DC for the weekend

"At least you actually get to enjoy New York City as a tourist instead of going there because of a case." said Morgan thinking about Reid's first case in New York City

"But the last time we had a case there you left a crater in Central Park from that bomb that was in the ambulance." said Spencer thinking about their last case in New York City

"Yeah they weren't too happy about that since we haven't been asked to come back there yet." said Morgan while rubbing the back of his neck

"I was so mad that you that day." said Garcia remembering how Morgan had scared her

Reid and Emily snickered since they remember Garcia yelling at him that day and JJ decided to speak up.

"I was hoping that you and Olivia could come over for brunch this weekend." said JJ sounding a bit hurt which everyone noticed and Spencer decided to speak up since he noticed the tone of her voice

"JJ there are other weekends that Olivia and I can come over for brunch, but I promised her that I would find some time to take her to New York City. And with us being on stand down, I thought that this weekend would be the best time." said Spencer

"But what about your godson, he has been asking for you and Olivia to come over. I always have to tell him that you and your wife are doing something else on weekends off like going to visit your parents or going out of town." said JJ before storming off towards an empty restroom where she pulled out her cellphone and called Will who answered on the second ring

"Got a case JJ?" asked Will

"No." said JJ

"What's wrong?" asked Will, realizing that JJ sounds upset

"I was going to invite Spence and Olivia over for brunch this weekend since Henry has been wanting to see them, but I end up finding out that they are going out of town tonight and not coming back until late Sunday afternoon."

Will sighed since he can understand what it's like to be in Olivia's footsteps, being involved with an agent who works for the BAU.

"Have you ever thought that Olivia needs her husband like Henry and I need you when you are not working. Spencer and Olivia got married a month ago, and they are adjusting to married life since Spencer is barely home because of cases." said Will

"But Henry needs his godfather." said JJ

"Henry will still have his godfather in his life. But we both know that eventually Spencer and Olivia will be having kids of their own and then Spencer will want to be a father to his children. I thought that you were happy about Spencer falling in love and getting married?" asked Will

"I am, but Henry has been asking for Spence and Olivia quite a bit." said JJ

"They should have a weekend to themselves since Olivia is back to her normal self after having her appendix removed over two weeks ago." said Will

"I agree that they should have a weekend for themselves, but what about Henry wanting to spend time with them?" asked JJ

"How about you ask Spencer if he and Olivia could take Henry trick or treating on Monday and you and I can have some alone time together?" said Will

"I will ask him. I have go now so I can talk to Spence and apologize for getting angry at him about neglecting Henry for his wife. And I will ask him if he and Olivia can take Henry trick or treating for us." said JJ

"I love you JJ." said Will

"Love you too Will." said JJ who hung up

While JJ was talking with Will on the phone

Spencer looked at Morgan, Emily, and Garcia.

"Has she really been upset that I am spending all of my free time with my wife than with my godson?" asked Spencer

"Henry has been upset that he hasn't been able to see you lately. But I am not mad at you for wanting to spend time with your wife since you are still adjusting to married life." said Garcia

"Maybe I should cancel the reservations and travel plans that I made and go visit Henry instead." sighed Spencer while pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose

Emily, Morgan, and Garcia looked at each other since they could tell that Reid is excited about taking his wife to New York but with what JJ said they don't want him to change his mind since he already made plans.

"Keep your travel plans Spencer, since you already paid for reservations and travel arrangements. Olivia has been one of the best things that happened to you in a long time. And it's rare for us to be on stand down for a few weeks." said Garcia

"Reid, you have been separating your work life from your home life with Olivia which is good for you. All three of us are happy that you found the time to fall in love." said Emily and Morgan and Garcia nodded in agreement

"And I am still in shock that you got married before me kid." said Morgan

"I know that if I hadn't take that sabbatical in May, I probably wouldn't be a happily married man today." said Spencer

"And I just can't wait for you and Olivia to have a cute baby brunette genius together." said Garcia

"Olivia and I are still going to have a honeymoon phase for a few more months." said Spencer

"And there is nothing wrong with practicing before finally deciding to have kids with Olivia." said Morgan

"But Olivia is still forbidden to do certain activities for two more weeks even though she is going back to work on Monday." said Spencer who felt his cheeks heating up when Morgan brings up something he can't do with his wife for two more weeks

JJ came back into the bullpen and Spencer looked at JJ knowing that they need to talk.

"JJ, can I please talk to you in the conference room?" asked Spencer as he got up and stretched a bit

"Sure." said JJ and she and Spencer headed to the conference room. JJ spoke up first since her phone call with Will helped her realize that she was out of line.

"Spence, I am sorry about my outburst. I ended up calling Will and he told me that I should accept the fact that you want to spend pretty much all of your free time with your wife because he mentioned that I barely spend time with him and Henry because of our line of work. He also mentioned that when you and Olivia start your own family, you will have to focus on them instead of your godson." said JJ

"Olivia and I are trying to adjust to married life while I travel all over the country for work since Hotch and Rossi told me that the first year of marriage is always the hardest. And Olivia's appendicitis was a small set back for she and I since getting married a month ago, but we made it through that obstacle. I will always be there for my godson but Olivia will be included in the adventures I take Henry on." said Spencer

"Will and I have been talking about asking you and Olivia to take Henry trick or treating." said JJ

"Olivia and I would love to take Henry trick or treating JJ." said Spencer

"I will let Will know that you said yes." said JJ with a smile

"Garcia, Morgan, and Emily told me that I shouldn't cancel the surprise trip I am taking my wife on since it's rare for all of us to be on stand down." said Spencer

"And I agree that you shouldn't cancel the mini vacation you are taking Olivia on because of what I said earlier." said JJ

"Maybe you should ask Olivia and me to join you, Will, and Henry for brunch ahead of time because Olivia and I always talk about weekend plans over breakfast on Friday mornings since it's always on Fridays when we find out if we have the weekend off or not." said Spencer

"Deal." said JJ

"Let's get to work since Hotch is letting us leave at 3 PM." said Spencer with a small grin on his face

"How did you find out?" asked JJ while they left the conference room

"I asked him if I could leave at 3 PM and he said that he already made the arrangements to have all of us leave at that time since he is taking Jack out of town for the weekend." said Spencer as he headed to the break area while JJ sat down at her desk

Emily looked up and noticed that JJ didn't look upset anymore and she saw Reid heading to the break area to get himself a cup of coffee.

"Everything alright between you two?" asked Emily, glad that Spencer and JJ decided to go talk in private instead of in a room filled with people

"Yeah. When I stormed off earlier, I ended up calling Will and he explained that Olivia needs her husband more while we are off duty than Henry, Will, and I need him." said JJ

"Will is right JJ." said Emily, glad that Will helped set JJ straight about Spencer having a right to spend more time with his wife than Henry

"Will explained that Henry will be seeing his godfather less when Spence and Olivia have children of their own." said JJ while watching Spencer make a fresh pot of coffee

"That is true, but we know that he would never abandon Henry for his own children since we all get together outside of work." said Emily

"It's just that he really changed since Olivia entered his life. I heard Hotch and Rossi talking about how married life is suiting Spence well since they were talking about how he is becoming more assertive and confident in himself." said JJ

"I agree with Hotch and Rossi on their opinion about married life suiting Reid well. We all know that Morgan is still coming out of his shock that Reid is a married man now since Reid has settled down before him." said Emily

JJ and Emily decided to stop talking when they saw Reid adding some sugar to his coffee, so they knew that he was going to come back to his desk and get working.

A few hours later

At 2 PM Hotch gathered his team in the conference room and looked at the upset faces of his agents since they were excited about the weekend off, but he wanted to leave them in suspense for a few minutes since he wanted to have some fun.

"We have a case?" asked JJ

"No case, but I thought that I should tell you guys that we all have Monday off. Also we are on stand down for the next two weeks so we can help train cadets at the academy and work on the backlog of consults. But our stand down will end early if we have an emergency case." said Hotch

Everyone smiled and started talking about plans while Hotch pulled Reid aside since he wanted to catch Reid before he left for the long weekend.

"Reid, I got a phone call today from Blake and she asked me if she can borrow you in the mornings throughout next week if you are not too busy since her students want to hear about some more cases that you applied linguistics too. I told her that it is up to you since I didn't know how you are going to spend our stand down." said Hotch

"I can help her co-teach her classes." said Spencer liking the idea of coming in later

"I will call her back and let her know that you are willing to help." said Hotch

"And you still want me to report here in the afternoons?" asked Spencer

"Yes, but you can report here at 1:30 on Tuesday through Friday next week." said Hotch knowing that Spencer will want to eat lunch with his wife

"Can we go home now?" asked Morgan

"Yes, let's pack up so we can all enjoy our weekend off. And if you have plans for taking time off please let me know by 9 AM Monday morning." said Hotch

Reid started packing up his desk for the weekend, and Hotch approached him.

"Did you drive or take the train here?" asked Hotch

"I drove myself in." said Spencer as they headed towards the elevators with the others

Over an hour later Spencer walked into his apartment and found Olivia dusting the living room while singing to the music she put on. He started clapping his hands after the song was over.

"Beautiful." clapped Spencer

Olivia turned around to find her husband grinning at her.

"You're home early." said Olivia noticing that it's 4 PM while she followed him to the bedroom

"Hotch sent us home early since we have a three day weekend. I also have Monday off." said Spencer while he put his gun in his bedroom safe

"That's great." said Olivia with a wide smile on her face

"And I have mornings off next week since Professor Blake wants to borrow me so I don't have to report to the BAU until 1:30 barring emergency cases." said Spencer

"So we get to sleep in a little bit and we drive to Georgetown together." said Olivia

"And I will be at the BAU Tuesday through Friday from 1:30 to 5 PM." said Spencer

"So will you need the car for those four days?" asked Olivia

"I can take the train to Quantico and see if I can get a ride home from Hotch." said Spencer

"We can talk about transportation on Monday since you are all mine until Tuesday after lunch." said Olivia while kissing her husband

"Let's get our suit cases packed so we can drive to the train station." said Spencer, giving a hint of how they are traveling

"We are traveling by train?" asked Olivia

"We will be riding a train for a few hours and it's cheaper than a last minute flight." said Spencer giving a hint how far they will travel

"You going to tell me where we're going yet?" asked Olivia while she grabbed two suit cases and started packing hers

"Nope." said Spencer

"Please?" begged Olivia while pouting at him

"We will be in one of the 13 original colonies." said Spencer

"That's more like it, and I have a feeling that we are going to New York City since it's three hours away by train. And there's a lot for us to do in there." said Olivia

Spencer pulled out the train tickets and receipts that he printed and handed them to her.

"You are correct, and our train leaves in an hour so we have to go now." said Spencer

"Well let's get going." said Olivia after she and Spencer grabbed everything that they needed

An hour later Spencer and Olivia were on the train heading towards New York City.

A/N: Part 2 will be posted in a few days


	33. Weekend Trip, Halloween, & Back to Work

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

 _A/N: Shout out to Hippichic81, southernbeauty13, Sue1313, tannerrose5 for reviewing the previous chapter. And thank you for your votes on where Spencer and Olivia should go to in New York City in that poll I posted a few days ago. This takes place right after where I left off at in chapter 32. So please read and review._

When the train started moving, Spencer looked at Olivia.

"Glad that we decided to leave DC for the weekend?" asked Spencer while he wrapped an arm around Olivia, pulling her closer to him in their seat

"Yeah. I am a bit jealous that you have been to practically every state for work." said Olivia while she rested her head on his shoulder

"Never been to Hawaii though." said Spencer

"We already are planning to go to Hawaii for a belated honeymoon." said Olivia

"I asked my boss to have a week off in January since we promised my parents that we would be in Vegas for Christmas." said Spencer

"Did you get the approval despite your work hours?" asked Olivia

"Yes I did, especially since I learned that I will have Christmas between New Years off also. Maybe we can fly from Vegas to Hawaii after spending New Years with my parents." said Spencer

"I bet your boss likes it that you are using up some of your vacation time." said Olivia

"Yeah he is. He has talked to me about taking vacation time because of my migraines. Those budget cuts were a blessing for me, because if I didn't ask for that sabbatical so I could teach at Caltech for the summer, I probably wouldn't have met you." said Spencer

"I am glad that we met in that coffee shop." said Olivia while looking at the ring on her finger

"And I am glad that you agreed to marry me." said Spencer while looking at his wedding band

"I go back to work on Monday since it's been over 16 days since getting my appendix removed, but at least the small scars are healed enough for me to do moderate exercise again." said Olivia

"That was why I thought about this spur of the moment trip, but no heavy lifting for you yet." said Spencer

"My doctor told me to wait a few more weeks before lifting 15 pounds." said Olivia

"We are two hours away from New York City." said Spencer while recognizing the location they are in

"Should we start planning what tourist sights we want to see?" asked Olivia

"One of the places we should really go to is the National September 11th Memorial that opened last month." whispered Spencer

"I agree with going there." said Olivia

Spencer and Olivia kept on talking about some of the places they want to go to and before they knew it, they arrived in New York City and caught a cab to take to the hotel.

When they got to their hotel room, Spencer noticed that it was past 8 PM and looked at Olivia.

"We might as well call in some room service so we can eat a late supper." he said while grabbing the menu that was on the night stand and they ordered room service

30 minutes later they were eating, and Olivia looked at Spencer.

"How was work today?" asked Olivia

"I completed my stack of consults even though I will be getting more on Tuesday." said Spencer

"At least you have a three day weekend." said Olivia

"I am glad that I have off on our first Halloween together." said Spencer

"Me too. So are we going to do anything other than watch scary movies?" asked Olivia

"JJ asked me if we can take Henry trick or treating on Monday so she and Will can have alone time for about two hours." said Spencer

"I hope you said yes." said Olivia, liking the idea of taking Henry trick or treating

"I did tell her yes." said Spencer as they put their empty plates and desert on the wheeled cart and took the cart into the hallway

Olivia decided to tell her husband the good news she got from her doctor.

"I called my doctor while you were at work today, and she told me that we can have gentle sex." said Olivia while she closed the curtains and looked at her husband "Don't worry about condoms since I am still on the pill."

"What if I hurt you?" asked Spencer who was nervous

"I will let you know if I am in extreme pain." said Olivia

"Let's do it then." said Spencer

Spencer and Olivia helped each other remove their clothes. Olivia looked at his slightly muscular body before they got into bed.

"I see that the workout sessions we started together when we started dating are giving you great results." she smirked while squeezing his biceps

"Two days ago I caught Emily and JJ looking at me when I took off my bullet proof vest after arresting Chase Whitaker to start warming up after having to dive into that cold lake." said Spencer

"Garcia has told me that your time on crutches and all that physical therapy you went through after your shooting did good for your upper body." smirked Olivia

"My physical therapist did tell me that I would get a good workout after finishing up therapy and hobbling around on crutches. And I learned that exercise helps me reduce my migraines so I am going to use this stand down to squeeze in some bike riding or going for a mile long run." said Spencer

"Maybe I will join you." said Olivia

"Hotch told me that he is planning on doing that FBI triathlon in February and he has some training to do. He has asked me if I want to join him while he is training. I just think he wants to give me advice about juggling marriage while working for the BAU." said Spencer

"I think you should join Hotch since it would help you reduce your migraines." said Olivia

"Hotch thinks that joining him could help me prepare for my next company fit test since I ended up being waived the past two years because of my knee and migraines. And I actually said yes, and he says that you can join us when you are cleared for moderate exercise since he knows that we have gone on some jogs together." said Spencer

"I will be glad to join you and Aaron on some workout sessions." said Olivia

"Hotch says that it will be only 45 minutes a day." said Spencer

"I think we can handle 45 minutes a day." said Olivia

"I will let Hotch know on Tuesday that you said yes." said Spencer

For the next few hours they spent time making love, and when they had enough they ended up taking a shower together. Once they were in their pajamas Spencer looked at his wife.

"We should get some sleep since it's almost midnight." said Spencer

"We can do this again tomorrow night." said Olivia as they climbed into bed

"I love you Olivia Reid." said Spencer

"I love you too Spencer Reid." said Olivia while Spencer pulled her closer to him

Spencer and Olivia woke up six hours later and went out for breakfast before they decided to catch a cab so they can check out the National September 11th Memorial.

Spencer and Olivia were walking hand in hand on the grounds of the National September 11th Memorial and Spencer stopped walking and looked at the names that were on the memorial. He decided to speak up to Olivia.

"It's always hard for law enforcement members and FBI agents to lose their lives in the line of duty." said Spencer

Olivia decided to stay silent and allowed him to continue talking.

"You know that the FBI recruited me after I impressed Gideon at a lecture he gave at Caltech. I have been in the BAU since I was 22. I have dealt with losing fellow FBI agents and police officers during cases and sometimes my teammates and I would stay behind for a funeral of an officer or agent that was killed during a case to pay our respects." said Spencer while looking at the fountain from where they were standing

Olivia squeezed her husband's hand and spoke up.

"I will never force you to leave the FBI unless you want to. You have helped save a lot of lives and I am proud of you for saving lives and protecting this country." said Olivia

Spencer looked at his watch and realized that it was 9 AM.

"It's 9 AM, where do you want to go now?" asked Spencer

"How about we go to the Met Cloister that is in upper Manhattan." said Olivia, knowing that he would enjoy going there

"I heard about it, so let's hail a cab and go there." said Spencer

Spencer and Olivia hailed a cab, and a half hour later they were paying for their tickets to explore the Met Cloister. Olivia enjoyed hearing her husband give her facts about medieval Europe for the next few hours.

Five hours later, Spencer looked at Olivia.

"We should head back to the hotel since I have dinner reservations for us at a French restaurant I have been told about." said Spencer

"That is why you told me to pack my favorite dress." said Olivia

"Yep." said Spencer

Spencer and Olivia caught a cab and arrived at their hotel 15 minutes later. They headed up to their room and started getting dressed up for the evening. Olivia was putting on a blue dress that matches her eyes when she looked at her husband who was already dressed barring his tie.

"Spencer, can you please zip this up for me?" asked Olivia

Spencer turned around and walked over to his wife. He zipped up her dress before he put on his shoes.

"Want me to tie your tie for you?" asked Olivia while pulling her hair into an inverted ponytail

"Yeah." said Spencer

Olivia tied his tie for him. After she straightened Spencer's tie, he put on his suit jacket.

"You look handsome Spencer." said Olivia while enjoying the sight of her husband in a tailored suit

"You look wow." said Spencer admiring how Olivia's light blue dress matched her eyes

"Not now, Spencer, or we would probably miss our reservations." smirked Olivia

20 minutes later Spencer and Olivia were guided to their table at the restaurant that Spencer made reservations at and the waiter took their orders. They spent a few minutes talking when Spencer looked at Olivia.

"Want to go dance for a little bit?" asked Spencer

"I would love to." said Olivia

Spencer led her to the dance floor and started leading her in a slow dance.

"Have you been enjoying our mini vacation?" asked Spencer while he slowly spun her around

"Yes." said Olivia

"It's a bummer that we have to go back to Washington DC tomorrow evening." said Spencer

"But our weekend trip is helping you stop thinking about your stressful job." said Olivia

"And you go back to work on Monday since you were given the all clear by your doctor." said Spencer

Spencer and Olivia slow danced to three more songs before they headed back to their table. A waiter brought them fresh glasses of water, and Spencer looked at his wife.

"I can't believe that we got married five Saturdays ago." said Spencer looking at his wedding band

"I can't either." said Olivia looking at her fused engagement ring and wedding band

"At least we are getting adjusted to married life even though I have to travel to four different states for work." said Spencer

"I am glad that you are finding time to show me around the East coast." said Olivia

"Me too. Before taking that sabbatical, I would spend weekends off reading books or playing chess at the park near our apartment. But hopefully by the end of the year we will be moving into the house we decided on. I will be helping finish up restoring the house so we can move in faster." said Spencer

A few minutes later Spencer's and Olivia's meals arrived and they started eating right away. When they were done eating their dinner Spencer looked at his wife.

"Should we order desert to go?" asked Spencer

"Yes." said Olivia

A few minutes later, Spencer and Olivia ordered their desert to go. After Spencer paid the bill, they caught a cab back to their hotel and saw that it was only 7 PM.

"What should we do now since it's only 7 PM?" asked Spencer

"How about we change into more comfortable clothes and go check out Central Park at night?" Olivia asked

"Let's get changed so we can catch a cab." said Spencer

Spencer and Olivia changed their clothes, quickly caught a cab and headed toward Central Park. 20 minutes later Spencer and Olivia were walking hand in hand through Central Park taking in the sights.

"I'm glad we came here Spencer." said Olivia

"Me too." said Spencer while they were walking hand in hand

Olivia looked at the time on her phone and saw that it was after 8 PM.

"Let's head back to the hotel so we can eat our desert and go to bed." said Olivia

"I'm not tired yet." said Spencer as they exited the park

"Me either, but I thought that we should continue what we were doing last night." Olivia whispered into her husband's ear

Spencer's face turned fire engine red and he looked at her.

"Let's get going." said Spencer

40 minutes later Spencer and Olivia were in their hotel room making love. A few hours later, they were taking a shower together. And when they were in their pajamas, Spencer looked at his wife.

"We should probably eat that desert up." said Spencer

"We did work up an appetite." smirked Olivia

Spencer and Olivia shared their desert and decided to get some sleep when they finished.

The next morning Spencer and Olivia slept in until 8 AM and decided to go eat breakfast before they hailed a cab to go to the American Museum of National History.

Spencer looked at the gift shop after they went through the exhibits and looked at Olivia.

"We should get some souvenirs for Jack and Henry." said Spencer

"Yeah we should." said Olivia

Spencer and Olivia ended up getting both Jack and Henry some glow in the dark planets. Once they were done at the museum, they headed back to the hotel so they could check out and catch their train home.

Four hours later Spencer and Olivia walked into their apartment with pizza that they picked up and Olivia looked at her husband.

"Let's eat before we unpack." said Olivia

"I agree." said Spencer as he set down their two bags

After they ate their pizza they sorted through laundry before taking their showers. They were laying in bed when Olivia looked at Spencer.

"Coming to Georgetown in the morning?" asked Olivia

"Yes I am since Alex asked me to guest lecture." said Spencer

"Let's get some sleep since we had a busy weekend." said Olivia

Spencer and Olivia fell asleep right away.

The next morning, Spencer and Olivia arrived at Georgetown and headed towards Olivia's classroom. They unlocked the classroom to find Blake and Olivia's students in the room and noticed a sign saying

WELCOME BACK PROFESSOR REID. WE MISSED YOU!

Olivia had tears streaming down her face.

"Thank you guys." said Olivia while her students were hugging her

Spencer approached Blake.

"I have a feeling that my wife's students asked you to help them get in here before she arrived." smirked Spencer

"Yeah they did. You already know that I eat lunch with her every day so they approached me for help." said Blake

"I will get to eat lunch with you and my wife everyday this week." said Spencer

Spencer watched Olivia talk to her students, and he approached her.

"Need any help settling back in before I leave with Blake?" he asked softly

"I have a feeling that my students will help me out today. You told me how everyone helped you when you were on crutches for a few months." said Olivia

Blake approached Spencer and Olivia.

"You two lovebirds should say goodbye since Spencer and I have some prepping to do." said Blake

"If you need anything please call me Livy." said Spencer

"At least you will be on campus all day." said Olivia

Spencer and Olivia quickly kissed before he spoke up.

"I will see you at lunchtime." said Spencer

"Come on Spencer." said Blake

Spencer followed Blake out of Olivia's classroom and they walked down the halls towards Blake's office.

"I'm excited about being on stand down for the next few days." said Spencer

"How was your weekend off?" asked Blake

"Olivia and I went to New York City on Friday and didn't come home until yesterday evening and we had a great time." said Spencer

"You two should tell me about your mini vacation over lunch." said Blake

"We would be glad too. I never thought that I would meet Olivia my first day in Pasadena and marry her over four months later. Hotch and Rossi have been telling me over the past few weeks that married life is suiting me well." said Spencer

"I agree with them about married life suiting you well." said Blake, glad that Spencer found the chance to fall in love

"How's James doing?" asked Spencer

"He is doing great. He is home for a few weeks. And since you are on stand down, we need a double date night." said Blake

"Can it be tomorrow?" asked Spencer

"Because it's Halloween today?" teased Blake

"Olivia and I are taking my godson trick or treating." said Spencer

"That sounds like fun." said Blake

"Olivia and I are excited." said Spencer

"So when are you and Olivia going to have kids of your own?" asked Blake as she unlocked her office

"We are going to wait a few more months." said Spencer while he followed Blake into her office

"You and Olivia are still adjusting to married life, so having a honeymoon phase isn't a bad idea." said Blake

Spencer and Blake started discussing the lesson for the day and after they were done they headed into Blake's classroom to get started.

A few hours later Spencer and Blake met up with Olivia in the cafeteria.

"How was your class?" asked Spencer while pecking his wife on the lips

"Let's just say that I am glad to be back at work after being on medical leave for over two weeks." said Olivia

Later that evening, Spencer and Olivia arrived at JJ, Will and Henry's townhouse and knocked on the door. JJ answered.

"Come on in guys. Will is getting Henry ready." said JJ

"Does Henry know that we are taking him instead of you and Will?" asked Spencer

"Henry is excited." said JJ who heard Henry running in the house

"Unca Spence!" shouted Henry while he rushed over to Spencer

Spencer lifted Henry up and hugged him.

"You have gotten so big since the last time I saw you. What have your parents been feeding you?" asked Spencer

"Food." giggled Henry

"Henry, do you remember Olivia?" asked Spencer as he set Henry down

Henry's long blond hair bobbed as he nodded.

Olivia knelt down to Henry's eye level.

"You have gotten big since the last time I saw you Henry, and I can't wait to go trick or treating with you and Spencer." said Olivia

"Why are you here with Unca Spence?" asked Henry

"Uncle Spence asked me to join you and him for trick or treating." said Olivia

"I don't want you to join Unca Spence and me. I don't like you." said Henry

"Henry." scolded JJ

"Livy keeps Unca Spence from seeing me." said Henry while looking at his mommy

"Say sorry to Olivia." said JJ sternly

"NO!" shouted Henry before running towards his room

Spencer looked at Olivia and JJ.

"I think I should go talk to him." said Spencer who headed to Henry's room

Spencer found Henry playing with a stuffed animal that he got him for his second birthday and he sat down by Henry on the floor. Henry looked at Spencer.

"I don't like Livy." said Henry

Spencer sighed and spoke up.

"Henry, Olivia is going to be part of our adventures from now on. Olivia loves you since you are my godson." said Spencer

Henry looked at Spencer's hand and noticed a ring.

"What's that on your finger Unca Spence?" asked Henry

"This is a wedding band that I started wearing after I married Olivia over a month ago. Livy is now my wife while I am her husband." said Spencer as he removed his ring to show Henry

"Pretty." said Henry looking at the gold ring that Spencer was holding

"Even though I am married to Olivia, I will always be there for you Henry. And in a couple of years, Olivia and I will have little boys or girls like you of our own who will want to play with you." said Spencer while he put the ring back on his finger

"Can we go trick or treating now and Livy come along?" asked Henry

"We can go now, but you need to tell Olivia that you are sorry for being rude to her." said Spencer

"OK." said Henry

Spencer scooped Henry into his arms and they headed towards the living room where he saw JJ, Olivia, and Will were talking.

Meanwhile Spencer was talking to Henry

JJ looked at Olivia as they sat down.

"I'm so sorry about Henry acting like that. I think he heard me complaining to Will about Spence barely coming over anymore." said JJ

"Spencer told me about what happened on Friday, and we are planning on coming over for brunch this upcoming weekend." said Olivia

"Glad that you and Spence are coming." said JJ

Will came into the living room to find Olivia and JJ talking.

"Where's Spencer and Henry?" asked Will

"Henry got upset about me coming along with him and Henry, so Spencer is talking to him right now." said Olivia

"Spence is probably explaining marriage to Henry." said JJ

"Henry is almost three years old and he is curious." said Olivia while looking at her ring

JJ noticed the ring on Olivia's finger.

"Mind if I get a close up look at your ring?" asked JJ

Olivia held her left hand out to JJ and JJ looked at the ring.

"Spence had great taste." said JJ

"He knew what I liked for jewelry." said Olivia

"I am glad that Spence has you in his life Olivia. And Garcia wants to share godmother duties with you since you are married to Spencer." said JJ

"I would love to share godmother duties with Henry." said Olivia

"How have you been doing since getting your appendix removed?" asked Will

"I went back to work today." said Olivia

"That's great." said Will

"How was your trip to New York City?" asked JJ

"Spencer and I had a great time and this trip was exactly what we needed after you and Spencer having some tough cases and me having to get my appendix removed." said Olivia

At that moment Spencer came into the living room with Henry. He set down Henry who walked over to Olivia.

"Sorry Aunt Livy." said Henry while he hugged Olivia

"It's OK Henry." said Olivia while she hugged Henry back

"Will you come with Unca Spence and me?" asked Henry

"I would love to, Henry." said Olivia

"Let's get going then." said Spencer and he looked at JJ and Will "We will be back here in two hours."

"We will probably be back before you two get back with Henry." said Will

Three hours later Spencer and Olivia walked into their apartment and decided to watch Frankenstein before they went to bed.

When Spencer walked into the bullpen Tuesday afternoon he headed straight to Hotch's office and knocked on the open door.

"Come in Reid." said Hotch

"How was your three day weekend?" asked Spencer with a smile on his face

"It was great. I can tell that you had a great time." said Hotch

"Yeah I did. And Olivia and I talked about your offer for us to join you on your workout sessions." said Spencer

"What did Olivia say?" asked Hotch

"She actually thinks it would be a great idea since she got cleared for moderate exercise." said Spencer

"Some of my training sessions will be at the YMCA because of training for the swimming part of the triathlon. And biking through some parks in DC." said Hotch knowing that Reid is comfortable with swimming, running, and bike riding

"Olivia and I have already gotten memberships at the YMCA since we got one together during Olivia's first week in DC." said Spencer

"And with these 45 minute workout sessions you will be doing with me, hopefully by spring when you have your company fit test you will be able to pass it with no problem." said Hotch

"Passing my next fit test is one of my goals for next year." said Spencer with a smirk on his face

"That is a good goal to have." said Hotch and he looked at the consult he was struggling with before Reid walked into his office "Can you help me with this consult? I could use some fresh eyes." said Hotch

"Sure." said Spencer as he sat down by Hotch's desk

For the next half hour Spencer and Hotch bounced ideas off each other and Hotch looked at Reid when he signed the file.

"Thank you for helping me." said Hotch

"I prefer doing this to doing the files that Morgan and Emily add to my pile even though I complete my stack of consults faster." said Reid

"I did talk to Morgan and Emily this morning while you were at Georgetown and they said that they will stop." said Hotch

"Well, I am going to go work on my pile of consults so I can make it home for dinner." said Spencer

"Since you are only working afternoons for this week, you can spread out your pile of consults. And don't take any home since your wife will want to spend time with you." said Hotch

"Yes sir." said Spencer as he walked out of Hotch's office


	34. There's No Place Like Home Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

 _A/N: The next few chapters deal with one of my favorite episodes There's No Place Like Home. I always enjoyed how Reid got under Rossi's skin during that episode. Shout out to Sue1313 and southernbeauty13 for reviewing chapter 33._

Spencer's stomach growled and Olivia giggled while she turned off the TV.

"We should probably make some dinner." said Olivia when she noticed that it was already 7 PM

"Yeah we should." said Spencer while he pushed up his glasses up the bridge of his nose

"I am glad that you were able to snag a couple of days off again." said Olivia as they headed towards the kitchen

"Me too." said Spencer

"What should we make for supper?" asked Olivia while looking at the fully stocked kitchen

"Something quick and easy?" asked Spencer

"Grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup?" asked Olivia

"That will do." said Spencer

Spencer and Olivia worked together in the kitchen to make their grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup. In no time they were eating at the kitchen table.

"So what should we do after we wash dishes?" asked Olivia after chewing her sandwich

Spencer looked at his watch and saw that it was 7:30 PM.

"Your choice Livy." he said after swallowing his soup

"Can you read to me in French?" asked Olivia

"Sure." said Spencer, glad that his wife is fluent in French like him

"We should take a vacation to France someday and we can speak in fluent French the entire time." said Olivia

"I'd like that." said Spencer as he helped clear the table

Spencer and Olivia washed their few dishes together and headed into the living room where Olivia picked a book. A minute later Spencer and Olivia were laying on the couch together while Spencer read out loud in French.

Two and a half hours later Spencer's cellphone beeped and he looked apologetically at his wife while he set the book down. They both got off the couch while Spencer grabbed his cellphone.

"I'm going to have to take this." said Reid, knowing that it's Hotch or Garcia about a case at 10 PM

HOTCH WANTS EVERYONE IN. 2 MISSING KIDS FOUND DEAD. ~ PG

"It was Garcia." said Spencer sadly

"Got a case?" asked Olivia after noticing the tone in her husband's voice

"Yeah. Two missing kids found dead." said Spencer who grabbed his already packed go bag

"Know where you're going yet?" asked Olivia while following her husband to the bedroom

"Nope." said Spencer while unlocking his gun safe to grab his revolver and attach it to his belt

Olivia helped her husband make sure that he had everything he needed, then she grabbed the car keys and handed them to him while he put on a heavy sweater.

"Take the car Spencer." said Olivia

"We should probably talk about buying another car when I get back." said Spencer as he accepted the car keys

"Yeah we should." said Olivia

Spencer and Olivia gave each other a quick good bye kiss before Spencer put on his navy blue pea coat and walked out of the apartment.

An hour later Spencer walked into BAU headquarters and met up with JJ who was going through security.

"How's Henry doing?" asked Spencer after he walked through security

"He still has a fever." said JJ

"I would give you some statistics about schools and germs, but Olivia is dealing with the same problem since the common cold and flu is going around at Georgetown. Luckily she and I decided to get our flu shots at the beginning of the semester." said Spencer as they walked towards the elevators

"Will wasn't happy that I got called in, and we had a fight about me getting called in while I was supposed to have a couple of days off. How did Olivia take it with you being called in when we are supposed to have a few days off?" asked JJ as they walked into the elevator

"She wasn't mad that I was called in. She decided to help me make sure that I have everything I need before I left. On the bright side, I was able to have dinner with her and I relaxed on the couch with her for a few hours before getting called in." said Spencer

"I already got Henry to sleep when I was called in." said JJ

A minute later they walked into the bullpen, put their go bags under their desks and draped their jackets over their chairs before they headed towards the conference room.

"How was your weekend with Olivia?" asked Emily

"Despite brunch being canceled because of Henry being sick, Olivia decided to make me breakfast in bed on Saturday before we worked on cleaning the apartment together. And after Mass yesterday, we went grocery shopping." said Spencer

"I bet you enjoy having a fully stocked kitchen now since you are not that skinny anymore." said Morgan

"Olivia and I have fun grocery shopping together even though we will argue about a few of the groceries that I want to put in the cart." said Spencer with a smirk on his face

"You mean candy and sugar?" asked Morgan

"When I am at home, Olivia watches my caffeine and sugar intake since she wants me to get some sleep at night." said Spencer

"I don't blame her." laughed Morgan who was thinking about the times that Hotch would take Reid's coffee away to make sure that he gets some sleep during a case

"But we have fun cleaning the apartment together." said Spencer with a smirk

"How do you and Olivia make cleaning fun?" asked Emily

"Olivia likes to turn on the radio and sing and dance around while cleaning. And I actually will sing and dance along with her." said Spencer

"I am glad that you found the chance to fall in love and get married." said Morgan

"Me too, since I can tell that married life is suiting you well." said Emily

"Morgan, are you ever going to settle down and get married?" asked Spencer while he pushed up his glasses up the bridge of his nose

"Not yet kid. But I always had a feeling that you would probably settle down before me." said Morgan

"I bet before you finally find the right woman, I will probably be a father." said Spencer

"I think you will be a great father since I've seen you with Jack and Henry." said Emily

"That's what Olivia says." said Spencer who decided to make himself a cup of coffee

Spencer was pouring himself a cup of coffee when Hotch, Rossi, and Garcia walked in. Garcia spoke up right away after noticing that everyone was in the room.

"The bodies of two unidentified boys were found near Wichita, Kansas, a week apart. Both were Caucasian and between the ages of 15 and 17." said Garcia

"They were each found mangled in the aftermath of a tornado." said Emily

"Yeah, but that's not what did them in. The M. E. has determined that the cause of death was blunt force trauma to the head before the storms hit." said Garcia while showing more pictures from the tornadoes that were hitting near Wichita

"Well, the death blow in each case was in almost exactly the same spot." said Morgan

"Now, what about all the other damage to their bodies?" asked JJ

"Some of their limbs are missing." said JJ

"Yeah, victim number one, his right leg was taken off. Victim number 2, both arms were severed. But was that because of the tornado or the unsub?" asked Emily

Reid looked over at Garcia when she spoke up.

"The M. E. still hasn't discovered that. He's a busy guy. Major storms have hit the area. 23 dead. The morgue is slammed." said Garcia

"It fits the unsub. He's got a hell of a sadistic streak." said Rossi

"Well, a tornado would clear the air and give the unsub the privacy to do his thing." said Morgan

Reid walked away from the coffee maker while stirring his heavily sugared coffee.

"He may be using the storm as the body disposition modality." said Reid while walking towards the table to sit down

"Forensic countermeasure, wind, hail, rain, mother nature destroys the crime scene." said Rossi

"Or he wants us to think mother nature actually committed the murders." said Emily

"What concerns me is the brief period between kills." said Hotch

"Only a week. He's moving fast." said Rossi

"We need to move faster. Garcia, get me I.D.s on all the victims." ordered Hotch

"I'm a gale-force wind." joked Garcia

"Wheels up in 30." said Hotch

"Oh, and pack for foul weather. The forecast is nasty." said Garcia

Reid pulled out his cellphone and called Olivia right away while walking towards his desk to sit down.

"Hey Spencer." said Olivia

"I found out that I am going to Wichita, Kansas." said Spencer

"Where those tornadoes are happening?" asked Olivia thinking about when they were watching the news before they made dinner together

"Yes." said Spencer

"So you have to worry about tornado warnings while catching the unsub." said Olivia

"Yeah." said Spencer

"Maybe when you get home we need to watch The Wizard of OZ again." said Olivia

"Really Olivia? We just watched it yesterday." laughed Spencer

"And if you deal with any tornado warnings, just take cover somewhere with no windows and don't let a tornado suck you in like it did to Dorothy when she was knocked out by a window." said Olivia

"I promise." chuckled Spencer

"Now go catch the bad guy so you can come home to me Spencer. Please stay safe." said Olivia

"I love you Olivia." said Spencer

"I love you too Spencer." said Olivia who hung up

Hotch came out of his office to see JJ and Spencer put their cellphones in their pockets and grab their bags.

"Everyone ready?" asked Hotch who was heading towards the elevators

Spencer, JJ, Morgan, Emily, and Rossi followed Hotch into the elevators and a few minutes later they were heading towards the airstrip to board their private jet. Spencer decided to sit next to JJ at the small table across from Hotch and Rossi and a few minutes later the jet was taking off. A few minutes later they were given the OK to move around the jet.

Hotch looked at his agents after they unbuckled themselves and decided to warn them about the turbulence they will be facing.

"I was told that we will be dealing with turbulence since we are going to be passing through some rain showers and thunderstorms. So if you need to use the bathroom or get anything to drink, I highly recommend that you guys do it now. And the pilot said they will let us know when we are going to be experiencing turbulence." said Hotch

Spencer unbuckled himself and looked at Hotch and JJ.

"Need any water?" asked Spencer

"I could use a glass." said JJ

"Me too." said Hotch

"Let me help you." said Rossi

Rossi and Spencer filled four glasses of water and carried them back to their seats. Spencer passed JJ her glass.

"Thanks Spence." said JJ

"You're welcome." said Spencer as he sat down

The intercom made a noise and the pilot spoke.

"I recommend that you all stay seated for the rest of the flight since we are going to be experiencing turbulence because of going through rain showers and thunderstorms."

Morgan and Emily quickly moved over to where the others were so they could start the briefing.

When the jet started shaking, Spencer steadied his glass of water and pushed it back a bit to keep it from spilling.

"Central Plains. Right in the middle of tornado alley." joked JJ

Spencer decided to give some facts about the tornado outbreak that happened back in April.

"If this unsub is using tornadoes as a forensic countermeasure, then Kansas certainly is the ideal setting. Tornadoes do pose a significant threat. During this year's super outbreak back in April, there were 336 confirmed tornadoes in just several days, resulting in over 300 lives lost." said Spencer, glad that he got to share some facts even though he grew up where earthquakes are more common than tornadoes

Garcia's face appeared on the laptop that was by Hotch and JJ

"Hey. Tell us something good, mama." said Morgan

"OK, so local P. D. Have I. D.'d your victims. I'm putting this all on your tablets if you'd like to follow along. First up is Jason Meredith, 16-year-old runaway from Garden City, Kansas. Mom said he took off over a year ago. Next up is Eric Janelle, 15-year-old foster kid from Wichita. He's been gone 3 weeks. Oh, both of these kids have records for possession and prostitution." said Garcia

"They were street hustlers." said Emily

"At-risk kids. This could be a sexual predator." said Hotch

"An extremely violent one if the unsub is responsible for the damage done to the bodies, especially those missing limbs." said Morgan

"Well, now, he could be keeping the body parts for some sort of fetish." said Emily

Garcia put her hands up in surrender mode while being grossed out

"Oh, OK, eww. That is my cue. I'm here if you need me with my binary machines that don't say gross things" said Garcia who shut off the video feed

The jet started shaking again and Reid calmly buckled himself up while he watched Rossi cross himself after gripping the armrests of his seat. Hotch was amused at how Reid could stay calm unlike Rossi who was gripping the armrests during turbulence.

"I didn't know you were a bad flier." said Spencer after Rossi finished crossing himself

"I'm not. I just hate turbulence." said Rossi wondering how Reid was able to stay calm during turbulence

"You know, turbulence very rarely causes planes to crash." said Reid who decided to poke some fun at Rossi even though he noticed the looks on Hotch's and JJ's face while the jet shook again

"That does me absolutely no good at the moment. Thank you." said Rossi with a hint of sarcasm

"What we really need to worry about are micro-bursts, sudden down-bursts of air associated with thunderstorms. But a small craft like this, if we hit one of those at the wrong altitude" said Reid while he imitated a sound of what the explosion would sound like while making motions with his hands "pulverized." said Spencer

"I beg of you to make him stop." begged Rossi while the jet bounced around more

"Reid." scolded Hotch with a hint of a smirk on his face

Reid smiled sheepishly and ducked his head.

"How are you staying so calm during this turbulence and still acting like a smart-ass?" asked Rossi while glaring at Hotch because he noticed the smirk on Hotch's face

"I pretend that an earthquake is happening even though I would be under a sturdy piece of furniture or standing under a doorway instead of belting up like I did a few minutes ago." said Spencer

"Good coping mechanism since you went to college at Caltech." said Hotch

A few hours later the jet landed in Wichita and Reid headed to the ME with Rossi. Rossi looked at Spencer who was sitting in the passenger seat of the SUV.

"You should contact your wife since we have about 20 minutes before arriving at the morgue." said Rossi

"I was thinking about sending her a text message." said Spencer who pulled out his cellphone and typed a text message to Olivia

I MADE IT TO KANSAS SAFELY ~ SR

"I can never get used to seeing you using your cellphone more often." said Rossi

"I never know if Olivia will be helping her students or teaching one of her classes and we came to an agreement that we will text each other a couple of minutes a day. And depending on the time zone I am in, I will call Olivia before going to bed at night." said Spencer as his phone vibrated

HOW WAS YOUR FLIGHT? ~ OR

Spencer grinned while he typed in a reply.

EXPERIENCED A LOT OF TURBULENCE, BUT WE SURVIVED. ~ SR

"Makes sense that text messaging is more convenient since Olivia would be at Georgetown right now." said Rossi after Spencer set down his cell phone

Spencer's cellphone vibrated again and he read the text that Olivia sent him.

DID THE BAU JET LAND ON THE WICKED WITCH OF THE EAST AT ALL? ~ OR

Spencer burst out laughing since his wife was bringing up Wizard of OZ again and he decided to quickly type a reply.

NOPE. AND PLEASE STOP BRINGING UP THE WIZARD OF OZ, WE CAN WATCH IT AGAIN WHEN I GET HOME. ~ SR

Spencer put his phone down and he saw Rossi looking at him.

"What's so funny?" asked Rossi

"Olivia is obsessed with watching The Wizard of OZ right now because of tornadoes dealing with this case and we watched that movie yesterday. She asked me if the jet landed on the Wicked Witch of the East." said Spencer

Rossi chuckled since he could understand Olivia's humor at the moment.

"That's a good movie. And I don't blame her for adding some humor to make you smile and laugh while on a case since this job can be depressing. I think some of our teammates would want the jet to land on top of Strauss" said Rossi

"Strauss actually has a soft spot for me." said Spencer

"I heard about her having a soft spot for you." said Rossi

Spencer's cellphone vibrated again and he read the text message from Olivia.

MY NEXT CLASS STARTS IN FIVE MINUTES. CATCH THE BAD GUY AND COME HOME SAFE. AND IF THERE IS A TORNADO WARNING, PLEASE TAKE PROPER SHELTER SINCE THESE TORNADOES IN KANSAS HAS ALREADY KILLED A BUNCH OF PEOPLE. I LOVE YOU AND HOPEFULLY WE CAN TALK LATER. ~ OR

Spencer typed a quick reply.

I LOVE YOU TOO. I WILL CALL YOU LATER WHEN I HAVE TIME. ~ SR

Spencer put his phone away while Rossi parked the SUV and they headed into the morgue where the M.E. was waiting for them.

"Dr. Cranston." said Dr. Cranston

"I am Agent Rossi and this is Dr. Reid." said Rossi while he shook hands with Cranston while Reid gave his signature wave "Can we go see the victims now?" asked Rossi

Cranston led them to where the bodies are while talking to them and he opened up the door.

"Every slab in the house is full. Could you hold that?" asked Cranston who handed a bag that held his food to Rossi while they entered the morgue "We have two weeks over. Can't apologize enough for the delay. 4 years of med school, most of the time it's old folks, heart attacks, and strokes. Now, I'm from New York. Not a whole lot of action out here in Wichita." said Cranston while uncovering the two dead teenage boys "Your guys are right here." said Cranston

"Identical blows to the head." said Rossi while Reid looked at the clipboard

"Well, that's what tipped me off, not to mention they're both John Does. Kids this age get claimed fast." said Cranston who took a bite of his sandwich

"They had alcohol and dextromethorphan in their systems?" asked Reid after he read the tox screens

"It's cough medicine." said Rossi

"Yeah. You see it with a lot of kids. It's a cheap high, free if you can steal it. And these two had a whole lot of it on board." said Cranston

"What were you able to determine from all the damage to the bodies?" asked Spencer

"Well, it's mostly consistent with tornado casualties I've seen before. Lacerations, abrasions, massive internal trauma." said Cranston

"Mostly?" asked Rossi while lifting up the sheet while Reid walked over to the other table

"Well, their limbs. Those are chopped off. I'm guessing with an ax or a cleaver." said Cranston

"Yeah, a dull one by the looks of the tissue damage at the stumps." said Rossi

"Cut off postmortem." said Spencer while looking at the bodies

"Oh, definitely, but only minutes after they were killed. You see the discoloration? The decomposition begins almost as soon as the blood supply stops." said Cranston

"They both have ligature marks on their wrists and ankles, at least what they have left of them." said Rossi

"Good eye. Those are all actually antemortem." said Cranston

"They're from restraints. He held them before the kill." said Rossi

"Was there any sign of sexual assault?" asked Spencer

"Inconclusive. All the damage made it impossible to tell." answered Cranston

"So, he gets them drunk and high, he restrains them, kills them, and cleaves off a limb as a souvenir. Then he dumps the body and lets the storm clean up his mess." said Rossi

"But why the souvenir? What or who, exactly, is he trying to remember?" asked Spencer

Rossi looked at Reid.

"I am going to call Hotch to update him, and you finish up in here Reid." said Rossi who left the room

Spencer talked with Cranston about the two bodies for a few more minutes before Rossi came back into the room.

"We should head back to the station since Hotch wants to go over everything before we have go to the hotel since he was told that there are more storms coming tonight." said Rossi

A few minutes later Spencer and Rossi were driving to the station where they met up with Hotch and the others where they shared their findings and started brainstorming about how tornadoes have significance to their unsub. After having dinner at a diner that Lieutenant Beasley recommended, Hotch noticed how exhausted his agents are since they were up for almost 24 hours since they had hit the ground running.

"Because of damaged homes from the tornado that happened the other night, we have to double up at the hotel since there are citizens who lost their homes." said Hotch knowing that their usual rooming assignments will happen

They headed to the hotel, and Reid followed Hotch to their room. They did their usual bedtime rituals and Spencer sent his wife a quick text since he knew that it was 11:30 PM in DC.

GOODNIGHT LIVY. ~ SR

A few minutes later, Spencer's cellphone vibrated

GOODNIGHT SPENCER. ~ OR

Spencer plugged his cellphone in to charge and Hotch looked at Reid who still had his glasses on. He decided to ask Reid about his migraines since they haven't talked about them over the past few weeks.

"How have your migraines been lately?" asked Hotch

"I mainly get one when I am not getting enough sleep or wearing my contact lenses for over 24 to 36 hours straight." said Spencer

"Reid, like I have told you many times before, I have no problem with you wearing your glasses full time during a case since you found out that wearing your glasses instead of your contacts helps lessen the intensity of your migraines." said Hotch

"Have you ever tried on my glasses before to see how strong the prescription is? Morgan once put on my glasses and he was really shocked that I can't see at all without wearing glasses or contacts." asked Reid

"No, but I read your updated medical history when I came back from Pakistan. And I read in your file that your prescription got stronger." said Hotch

"I wasn't surprised when I was told that I need a stronger prescription. My eye doctor has talked to me about my headaches since he received an email from my doctor. He recommended that on paperwork days I wear my glasses and mainly save my contacts for during cases when I don't have a lot of reading to do. He told me that when he sees me again in August, he wants to know if his suggestion about wearing my glasses more often helps." said Spencer

"And since you have worked 7 cases including this case since your sabbatical ended, has his suggestion about wearing your glasses more often been working?" asked Hotch

"His suggestion has been working, and Olivia entering my life has made my migraines pretty much go away. He is pleased with my progress since taking that sabbatical to teach at Caltech had helped me immensely despite having a migraine that lasted for about 15 minutes and another that lasted an hour during that case in Oklahoma." said Spencer

"Any other migraines?" asked Hotch

"Nope." said Spencer

"Good." said Hotch who looked at the digital clock on the nightstand "You should get some sleep." said Hotch noticing the time since there were more storms coming which meant that there could be a body in the morning "There are more storms coming through the state tonight which means that a tornado warning can happen in nearby counties." said Hotch

"Which means that the unsub probably already has another victim." said Reid while hearing the rain pelting the window

A/N: Part 2 of There's No Place Like Home will be up in a few days. So please review


	35. There's No Place Like Home Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

 _A/N: Shout out to Hippichic81, Sue1313, Decembra1998 for reviewing chapter chapter 34_

Hotch's phone rang at 6:00 and it woke both Reid and Hotch up. Hotch answered the phone and a minute later he hung up and looked at Reid who was putting his glasses on.

"Another body?" asked a groggy Reid

"Yes." said Hotch

"Am I going to the crime scene?" asked Reid as he got out of bed

"You, Rossi, and me are going to the crime scene." said Hotch who also got out of bed

"You going to wake up the others?" asked Reid as he gathered his clothing for the day

"Just Rossi. I am going to let Morgan, JJ, and Emily sleep in a bit longer." said Hotch

"You want to use the bathroom first or should I?" asked Spencer

"You can use the bathroom first. We are meeting up with Rossi in 15 minutes." said Hotch

"Yes sir." said Spencer who went into the bathroom and did his morning routine

Seven minutes later Spencer walked out of the bathroom while Hotch was tying his tie.

"Bathroom's all yours." said Reid as he grabbed his converse sneakers to put them on

Reid sat on his bed and tied on his converse sneakers. A few minutes later, Hotch walked out of the bathroom and looked at Reid.

"Ready?" asked Hotch as he quickly got his and Reid's weapons out of the safe and handed Reid his revolver

"Yes sir." said Reid as he attached his holster to his belt before putting on his suit jacket

"Opted for your contacts?" asked Hotch

"I just don't want to get my glasses wet since it's suppose to rain later." said Reid as he pulled on his suit jacket

"Makes sense so you don't have to wipe your glasses dry." said Hotch as he and Reid met up with Rossi in the hallway

An hour later, Hotch pulled over at the crime scene where they met up with Lieutenant Beasley and they started walking over to the crime scene.

"Never seen anything like it. Name's Gary Dyson. 16. Runaway from Kansas City. A couple of my guys have seen him before. I. D.'d him off the tattoos on what's left of his arms." said Beasley while they walked towards the body parts that were found

"This particular area get hit with a tornado last night?" asked Rossi

"Thunderstorms came through. Warnings went out, but no twisters." said Beasley while Reid surveyed the storm damage

"The weather's gotta be the trigger." said Hotch

"He's following the patterns. We track the storms, we find the unsub." said Rossi

Hotch knelt by the body parts as he spoke up

"Forensic evidence has been washed away." said Hotch

"But behaviorally, it's the most intact crime scene we've encountered so far." said Reid

"It's the same blow to the head, but no cuts, no abrasions." said Rossi

"Except he's missing his torso." said Hotch

"It was only a matter of time before he missed one. Tornadoes are extremely unpredictable and sometimes last only a matter of minutes before they dissipate. The fact that he was able to leave his previous victims directly in the path of one is astounding." said Reid

"So the conditions were perfect last night, but his tornado never came." said Rossi

"It's only been 4 days. He's accelerating. And the weather's driving him to do it." said Hotch

Reid decided to bring up some of his thoughts about the body parts that were found and he thought about the two other bodies since it's their third body.

"Guys, we know that fetishists are loyal to the body parts they take, but I think that this unsub is loyal to the whole of these parts. If you were to take the missing pieces from all the victims so far, you could almost assemble an entire body." said Reid

"So he's not taking bodies apart, he's putting one together." said Hotch

Reid nodded at Hotch.

"Good work Reid. Let's head back to the station so we can let the others know our findings so we can give our profile." said Hotch

Spencer smiled at Hotch before he checked his watch realizing that his wife is on break at the moment.

"Mind if I call my wife on the way back to the station?" asked Spencer

"Go ahead Reid." said Hotch knowing that a five to ten minute long phone call is helping Spencer clear his head during cases

When Reid got into the SUV with Hotch and Rossi, he pulled out his cellphone and dialed his Olivia's number.

"I was wondering when you were going to call me." said Olivia who leaned back in her desk chair

"I had an early wake up call, but I have a few minutes to call you. So how was your evening yesterday?" asked Spencer

"I started grading the essays that I had my students start writing last week Monday. If you are home before Monday, you want to help me grade?" asked Olivia

"I would love to help you grade your student's papers because I am a pretty strict grader when it comes to essays that I am asked to help go through at the academy." said Spencer with a smirk

Hotch and Rossi smirked at each other since they both have asked Reid to help with grading the essays that they assign to cadets because of his reading speed.

"That's because you are a son of a former literature professor and your timed reading speed of 20,000 words per minute." said Olivia

"That is why I am asked to help with grading. And I prefer grading essays written by cadets to doing consults that Morgan slips into my pile." smirked Spencer

Olivia heard a knock on her office door and spoke apologetically.

"I have to get going since I have to speak to a student of mine about cheating. Please stay safe and I love you." said Olivia

"I will try to stay safe and I love you too." said Spencer as he hung up

Hotch looked through the rear view mirror and saw the relaxed expression on his youngest agent's face.

"Glad that you got five minutes to talk to your wife?" asked Hotch

"Yeah. Olivia was wondering when I was going to call her, but she knows that I will always find time to call or text her depending on the time zone I am in." said Spencer

"Just wait until you and she become parents, because then you will want to hear your child's voice when there are cases that deal with kids." said Hotch

"I know. But this job is not going to stop me from having kids with her, because we both want to have them." said Spencer

"And you will be a great father." said Hotch

"I second that." said Rossi

"Olivia says that too." said Spencer

Hotch, Reid, and Rossi arrived at the station where they met up with Morgan, JJ, and Emily to discuss their findings before they started giving the profile.

"We're looking for a white male in his mid- to late-20s. He's mobile and he travels great distances to follow storms. He's probably in a truck or a van." started Hotch

"We believe he may live in that vehicle. It's probably beat up, maybe rusted from the elements." said Rossi

JJ's cellphone started ringing

"Sorry." said JJ

"Jeffrey Dahmer, serial killer, was under the delusion they he could create young male sex zombies that wouldn't resist his advances." said Reid

"And when Dahmer's test subjects died, he kept their body parts as souvenirs." said Emily

"Skulls, hearts, even genitalia." said Reid

"Restoring body parts is no small task. They're gonna get ripe fast. He needs lots of ice, salt maybe, something to preserve them." said Rossi

"And he's paying for all that stuff somehow. Gas, too. He doesn't have the social skills to hold a job for long, so he's most likely a day laborer, handyman, anything transitory." said Morgan

Hotch looked at JJ who was reading a message on her phone and wondered what was going on before she spoke up

"We think he's using the weather as a forensic countermeasure to destroy evidence, but we also think he might be some sort of symphoraphiliac." said JJ as her phone vibrated again

" I'm sorry, symphora what?" asked Beasley

JJ read a message from Will and realized that she really needed to call him.

"Uh, excuse me." said JJ as she left the room

Hotch watched JJ leave the room and wondered if it was about Henry.

"Symphoraphiliacs. they're sexually aroused by disaster." said Emily as Reid nodded "Usually fires or traffic accidents. In this case, the weather must enhance his excitement." said Emily

"He hunts street kids, so he may be from a similar background. And he's most likely uneducated, but he's still charming enough to engage his victims." said Morgan

"We'll talk to the press. You should warn any transient kids you might know. As this weather gets worse, so will the unsub." said Hotch

"All right. Let's get to it." said Beasley who looked at his officers

Reid looked at the board and thought about the body parts that have been located and the parts that have been missing, but he decided to let Hotch approach JJ first before going to talk to Hotch. After he heard JJ walk away, he walked into the hallway and spoke up.

"Hey, Hotch. I've been thinking the vast majority of unsubs with this type of M. O. aren't driven by the killing. They're merely fascinated by the body parts. Psychologically they exist in a realm where fantasy meets delusion. It's basically the perfect blueprint for the creation of a serial killer" Reid realized that he should stop his rambling. "I'm rambling, aren't I?" asked Spencer when he saw Hotch stare at him

"Yes." said Hotch glad that Reid caught on his rambling

"Should probably get to the point. I think I know how this unsub may have gotten started." said Reid as he headed back into the bullpen

Hotch followed Reid and saw that he picked up a marker and started drawing a stick figure that excluded a left leg and a head while gaining everyone's attention since they noticed the wheels turning in his brain earlier.

"All right, the first victim was found missing his right leg, the second, both arms, and the third had no torso. So that leaves the left leg and the head unaccounted for. We can assume the head would be the most difficult piece to find." said Reid while pointing at his drawing

"That part would have to fit an unsub's fantasy perfectly." said Rossi who was understanding Reid's line of thought

"So he'd most likely save it for last. Now, what that tells us is there's a victim out there we haven't found yet who's missing his left leg." said Reid

"Or the unsub hasn't acquired it yet." said Morgan

"True, but most body part collectors evolve to this level, and in many cases they exhume bodies for parts before they start killing." said Reid

Morgan picked up a land line deciding to call Garcia.

"All right, let me call Garcia." said Morgan who started dialing Garcia's phone number

"So you think our unsub did the same thing." asked Emily

"PG at your service, don't let the name fool you." said Garcia

"Baby girl, you're on speaker." warned Morgan

Reid decided to speak up before Garcia started her banter with Morgan.

"Garcia, can you look for grave robberies in tornado alley over the last 5 years?" asked Reid

They heard Garcia typing through the speaker phone.

"Okey-dokey. Searching. Oh. That's a shockingly big list. Who knew grave-robbing was so on trend?" asked Garcia

"How many of those involve the bodies of teenage boys?" asked Rossi

Everyone heard Garcia typing in the background

"Uh... None." said Garcia after she refined her search

"What about morgues and funeral homes?" asked Emily

They heard more typing

"Momentito... Again, that is a list that should not be that big. Mostly stolen embalming fluid, though." said Garcia who was freaked out

"It's often used like PCP, Garcia." said Morgan

"I'm feeling optimistic about the youth of America. There are no teenagers involved in this either." said Garcia after she searched some more

Spencer thought about the body parts that the unsub still needs to recreate a body, so he realized that a grave was probably robbed prior to this case.

"All right, try looking for thefts involving body parts, specifically left legs." said Spencer

"OK, eew! See, this is why I can't talk about how my day was at dinner. Breakfast, lunch." said Garcia while she was typing and then she found a newspaper article that deals with what Reid asked for "Spencer, you scare me." whispered Garcia

"Join the club." said Rossi remembering how Reid scared him about turbulence

Reid scowled at Rossi and started thinking about how to get revenge on him and Rossi's leather boots came to mind.

"A left leg was stolen off a body a year ago at the Riggio Funeral Home in Tulsa. They never found who did it." said Garcia

"Garcia, what was the weather like in the area at the time?" asked Hotch

"Uh, thunderstorms and tornadoes. An F2 cyclone hit right around there, and then the robbery took place after they evacuated." said Garcia

"It's gotta be our unsub." said Morgan

"Wait, there's more. The guy whose leg was stolen, he was a 47-year-old father of 2 who died of leukemia." said Garcia who hung up

"That's a huge jump. Preferential child sex offenders don't usually stray from their preferred age range." said Rossi

Reid's mind was racing while listening to his teammates speak

"It's not about the sex at all. He used the body from the funeral home to develop his M. O. So he could live out his fantasy and kill in a storm." said Hotch

"It still doesn't explain what or who he's building." said Emily

"Whatever it is, this unsub won't stop until he finds a perfect head. That's the final piece to his puzzle." said Spencer who looked at his stick drawing

Hotch looked at the clock and decided that Reid could use a couple of minutes to call his wife.

"Reid, you should take five minutes to call your wife." said Hotch

Reid nodded and pulled out his cellphone and dialed his wife's number. He sat down at a nearby table and leaned back.

"Hey Spencer." said Olivia

"Hey Olivia." said Spencer

"How's it going in Kansas?" asked Olivia

"Let's just say that Rossi wants to start a scared of Spencer club." said Spencer

"Why?" asked Olivia who already knows what is going on because of a text from Garcia

"Let's just say that I narrowed down a list to just one and Garcia quoted "Spencer, you scare me.' and Rossi added 'join the club.'" said Spencer

Olivia burst out laughing and Spencer ended up smiling at his wife's laughter knowing that Olivia's laughter always cheers him up.

"Garcia already told me what you said that scared her. And I am not afraid of you at all." said Olivia after she sobered up

"Really?" asked Spencer

"Yes." said Olivia

Spencer saw Hotch talking to a man, a woman, and a little boy and he spoke up.

"Uh Livy, I am going to have to go. I love you." said Spencer

"I love you too Doc. Please stay safe." said Olivia who hung up

Spencer put his phone in his pocket and approached Hotch. He and Morgan ended up interviewing Billy Rutledge before Emily and Rossi were preparing to head to the university.

While Emily and Rossi were getting their jackets on, Spencer and Morgan approached them.

"You two going to the university?" asked Spencer

"Yeah." said Emily

They saw JJ on the phone and they decided to approach her to make sure that Henry is alright.

"So there's nothing? Um, OK, what about out of Kansas City? No. No. Um... OK, thanks." said JJ as she got off the phone

"Hey. Thought you were out of here." said Morgan

"Oh. Flights are canceled 'cause of the weather." said JJ

"How's Henry?" asked Emily

"He's headed home. Finally released him." said JJ

"That's great news." said Rossi

"Where are you guys off to?" asked JJ, noticing that Emily and Rossi were wearing their jackets

"To the university to talk to some storm chasers." said Emily

"Stay dry." said JJ

"Yeah, right." said Rossi while a rumble of thunder was heard

JJ looked at Hotch who was talking to a married couple and a little boy.

"Who's that with Hotch?" asked JJ

Spencer decided to speak up.

"There's been another abduction. A boy named Shaun Rutledge. That's his younger brother Billy." said Reid

"He says a young white guy in an RV attacked him with a crowbar in the rain." said Morgan

"He's also changed his victim selection criteria. The boy he grabbed gets straight A's, plays football, even volunteers at his church." said Spencer

"So he wanted him so badly, he was willing to leave a witness?" asked JJ

"Which suggests he's losing touch with reality and his delusions are starting to take over." said Reid

"What is it about this kid that was so attractive to him?" asked Morgan

"He was teenage and Caucasian like the others, right?" asked JJ

"We also think that a sexual element may actually not be at play." said Reid

"So then what the hell is driving this guy?" asked Morgan

"Maybe it's love. What if he's trying to recreate someone he loves?" asked JJ

"It is an emotion that drives us to extremes." said Morgan

"If he's trying to recreate someone, it's probably somebody he loved and lost." said Spencer

"Wait. You said he was with his big brother, right?" asked JJ

Reid went to get Hotch and a few minutes later Morgan was calling Garcia.

"Holla at your girl." said Garcia

"Baby girl, I need those great big beautiful brains of yours." said Morgan

"Jazz hands ready. Gimme." said Garcia

"OK, look at all the teenage male victims of tornadoes in the last 10 years. Same geography as before." said Morgan

The heard typing in the background

"That would be male, 13 to 18... 42." said Garcia

"How many victims had younger brothers that survived?" asked JJ

"Uh...10." said Garcia

"The unsub might have been a high-risk kid. Garcia, how many of the survivors have criminal records?" asked Hotch

"I got two for you. First up is 27-year-old Justin Harris, slapped with a DUI in 2008. Next is 22-year-old Travis James." said Garcia as an officer came over with the sketch that was created based on Billy's descriptions "Ooh, little troublemaker. Shoplifting, possession, and prostitution. Oh, my. And all when he was a minor." said Garcia

"You got a home address or a vehicle registered in his name?" asked Hotch

"Uh-uh. None." said Garcia

"You got a photo on this guy?" asked Morgan

"It's on your tablet right now." said Garcia who sent it

"All right, this is a composite sketch from the description the kid gave." said Morgan who showed the sketch and image on the tablet to Hotch, JJ, and Reid

"Oh, my God. This poor kid. In 2001, Travis James lost his big brother Tucker and his mom Jan when a tornado hit the McCleary Trailer Park in Enid, Oklahoma." said Garcia

"That's just south of here." said Reid who was holding an empty cup of coffee

"So our guy's a local." said JJ

All of a sudden the power went out and Reid controlled his breathing.

"Oh, that's great." said an officer

"Everybody just sit tight." shouted another officer

"It's gonna kick in." shouted another officer, referring to the generator

"Hang on, Garcia. The power just went out." said Hotch knowing that the power outage is probably affecting Reid since he heard Reid take a deep breath

The emergency generator kicked in and Morgan spoke up.

"Garcia, I think we're good. Keep going." said Morgan

"Sometime before this evil tornado touched down, Travis, along with 5 other boys, testified against a one Roscoe Gulch." said Garcia

"For what?" asked Morgan

"It appears that this Gulch character was a notorious pedophile in the area, and he was a resident of the same trailer park as Travis and his family. I'm looking at police reports now. It looks like brother Tucker had confronted this Gulch person lots of times. He even broke the creep's nose once." said Garcia

"He was protecting his little brother." said JJ

"Oh. And then the plot thickens. According to a statement from Travis, right after Gulch was acquitted, he and his brother went to Gulch's mobile home. A fight ensued. Travis said it was like his brother went crazy." said Garcia

"He was upset about the acquittal and dealt some justice of his own." said Hotch

"Travis said he heard tornado sirens. He then ran to a drainage pipe nearby. After that, Tucker and Gulch somehow got trapped in the mobile home when the twister hit. Travis said he saw the mobile home get swallowed up by the tornado. And when he came out there was nothing left." said Garcia

"Garcia, how old was Tucker when he was killed?" asked Hotch

"17. He was found in pieces. Had to use DNA and dental records to I. D. him." said Garcia as Reid walked over to the window since the wheels in his brain were turning "Travis went into foster care and he was reported missing in 2003." said Garcia's

Hotch watched Reid go over to the window, and he noticed the furrow brow look on Spencer's face so he knew that Reid was thinking

"He ran away." said JJ

"10 years ago his brother got ripped apart, and now he's trying to put him back together? But why start killing now?" asked Morgan

"Garcia, send me current weather reports for the area, including radar images if you have them." said Hotch

"Ask and you shall receive. It is on your tablets." said Garcia

Reid stared out the window watching the lightening and his mind was going miles a minute

"With the weather in the area, he's going to be so excited, he won't wait. He'll take the boy to the closest area with the most activity." said Hotch while looking at the radar images

"That's right around here, just southeast of us." said Morgan noticing the storm activity on Hotch's tablet

Reid came to a realization about what it could mean as to why the victims are being put back together

"It's Frankenstein." said Reid while watching the lightening

"What?" asked Morgan

Reid turned around to face JJ, Hotch, and Morgan to explain his thinking.

"The unsub isn't just trying to put his brother back together, he's trying to bring him back from the dead. He believes that tornadoes have the power to take life, so conversely, they should have the power to restore it." said Reid

"We'll pick up Rossi and Prentiss on the way. Let's go." said Hotch

Reid pulled on his Kevlar vest and his navy blue pea coat that he left unbuttoned and followed Morgan and JJ to an SUV.

15 minutes later, Garcia called them.

"Garcia, what have you got?" asked Hotch who had Emily and Rossi in an SUV with him

Reid listened in with Morgan and JJ from the back seat of an SUV.

"Sir, I found your trigger. A year ago, a tornado ripped through a cemetery near Tulsa. One of the 53 graves that was disturbed was that of Tucker James." said Garcia

"His brother was killed by a storm, then his memorial was destroyed by one. Now he's using both to build a memorial of his own." said Rossi

"Now that he has that boy's head, the delusion will completely take over." said Emily

"Garcia, those storm chasers at the university we talked to, they should be out in full force. I'm sending you their number now. Tell them to be on the lookout for the unsub's RV." said Rossi

"And, Garcia, patch into their radio chatter. They'll know where the storms are." said Hotch

"On it, my pretties." said Garcia

Reid looked at the tablet that JJ was holding and helped navigate where they needed to go.

"We need to head into those areas with the most precipitation." said Spencer

"So make a right at the next intersection. It should be Pawnee Road." said JJ

"Hey, how exactly are we supposed to chase this storm?" asked Morgan

"The unsub won't actually chase the storm. To get close to it, he'll have to get in front of it. It's a little like playing chicken." said Spencer

JJ's Ipad started freezing because of the storm and she spoke up.

"Uh-oh." said JJ

"What?" asked Morgan

"It's frozen." said JJ

"Hey, Hotch. We just lost the Internet." said Morgan

"I'm frozen up, too." said Rossi

"The weather must be affecting the upload." said Emily

"I'm patching Garcia in." said Hotch who pressed the blue tooth speaker

"Yes, boss." said Garcia

"Garcia, we just lost our Internet and we need you to guide us into the storm." said Hotch

"Consider me your eyes and ears, sir." said Garcia who listened to the feed

"OK, guys, a twister has been spotted near Rose Hill just south of your position. The storm-chaser dudes are calling it a land spout." said Garcia

"We don't want that one. Land spout tornadoes are relatively insignificant." said Reid

"Where to, then?" asked Morgan knowing that Reid would need to help out Garcia

"Garcia, look for hook echoes on your monitor." said Reid

"Hey, hook echoes. Yeah. OK, I'm gonna do that. Just tell me what they are." said Garcia knowing that Reid would know

"They're swirling hook-like radar signatures that look surprisingly like what you'd expect them to." said Spencer

"OK. Uh... No, I don't see anything like that." said Garcia who looked at the radar

"They'll likely form in those red and violet areas on the map." said Spencer

"I don't see anything that looks even remotely like that." said Garcia

"OK, they shouldn't be too far from our current position. He's close." said JJ

Garcia did some typing and saw some hook echoes

"Oh, God. No, wait, wait, yes! Yes, I see it. Oh, that's gotta be it. Yes, ye-" said Garcia

"Where, Garcia?" asked Morgan

"Oh, no, no." said Garcia who was shocked

"What? What is it?" asked Morgan

"There are two." said Garcia

"We'll have to split up." said Emily

"Which way, Garcia?" asked Morgan

"Uh, OK. Half of you can stay in your current heading. The other half, make a... Right on Meadowlark Road." said Garcia

"Morgan, take Meadowlark Road. We'll keep going." ordered Hotch

"Got it." said Morgan who turned towards Meadowlark Road

A few minutes later Garcia called Morgan.

"Hey, I just got a hit from the storm-chaser dudes on the RV. You guys are the closest." said Garcia to Reid, JJ, and Morgan

"Where are we talking, Garcia?" asked Morgan

"Heading east on Sumner Road just north of your position, make a left on Prairie Creek. It's the next left." said Garcia

"You got it. Hang on, guys," said Morgan. As he turned left a police car following them

"What's that up there? Near the old house?" asked Spencer a few minutes later

Morgan pulled up to where Reid was pointing out and they realized that they will be in charge of arresting Travis and saving Shaun.

"No! Who are they?" asked Travis as Reid, Morgan, JJ, and Beasley jumped out of the SUV with their guns out

"Travis James, FBI! Put the weapon down!" shouted Morgan as everyone pointed their weapons at Travis

Spencer felt his bangs blowing in the wind while he trained his revolver on Travis

"You get back!" shouted Travis

"We can't do that, Travis." said JJ

"I said get back! Are you hard of hearing or something?" asked Travis with his ax at Shaun's neck

"Just let Shaun go and we can work this out. That's his name, you know. He has a little brother, too. We know you saw them when you attacked them!" shouted JJ

"Just go! Get out of here, please!" shouted Travis

"Travis, Tucker would not want this. He would want to protect you like he did with Roscoe Gulch." shouted Reid into the wind

"That bastard was guilty!" shouted Travis

"Just let him go and we can help you!" shouted JJ

"We don't need your help!" shouted Travis while the wind got stronger

Beasley, Reid, JJ, and Morgan saw a tornado heading towards them and Reid focused on the hostage situation praying that he will take shelter so he can get home to Olivia.

"I'm telling you, we need to get to cover now!" shouted Beasley

Reid covered his face from the debris with one hand while holding his revolver with the other

"Come on, man, put the weapon down! Put it down!" shouted Morgan, knowing that he wants to get Reid and JJ home safe to their significant others

Travis let Shaun go and grabbed the body that he was reconstructing and started walking towards the tornado.

Reid and Morgan worked on unbinding Shaun while Beasley opened up the storm cellar. And Reid helped Shaun get to it.

"We gotta go! Gotta go!" shouted JJ to Morgan

"Me and you, man! Here we go! Whoo!" shouted Travis while he was sucked into the tornado

Reid, JJ, and Morgan went down into the storm cellar while protecting their heads from debris and Morgan locked the door

Reid stood by JJ in the storm cellar and he was breathing heavily while the locked door was shaking.

"You guys alright?" asked Morgan noticing how Reid was breathing heavily

"I don't think Olivia would have liked it if I was injured or killed by this tornado. She told me to come home safe since I also had tornadoes to worry about during this case." said Spencer while breathing heavily

"I agree with you." said Morgan

"But this was my first time seeing a tornado." said Spencer

"That's because you grew up in the desert, kid, and grew up where earthquakes are more common." said Morgan

The sheriff looked at the three agents and the victim that were in the cellar with him.

"We should wait a few more minutes even though the tornado passed by." said Beasley

A few minutes later there was a pounding on the storm cellar door.

"REID! MORGAN! JJ!" shouted Hotch

Morgan unlocked the door and Hotch saw his agents, Beasley, and Shaun.

"Where's Travis?" asked Hotch as he helped everyone climbed out and examined his agents for any injuries from debris

"He committed suicide by tornado." said Reid who surveyed the damage

"That's a new one for us. And I am not sure how the FBI would take that answer about where the unsub is." said Hotch while the paramedics came over to them

A few hours later they arrived back to the police station, Reid went up to JJ.

"Henry will be alright. During my sabbatical when my dad and I talked about my early childhood, my dad said that I once had a febrile seizure when I was four years old. He said that was one of the most scary days of his life when he became a parent. And I didn't end up with epilepsy, so Henry probably won't since he almost three years old." said Spencer softly

"I can't blame your father for being scared that day." said JJ

"My dad said that my mom was freaking out more than he was, and she was afraid that the seizure I went through would trigger an episode. But my aunt dealt with my mom while I was at the hospital with my dad." said Spencer

"You always have to worry about your sick mother Spence." said JJ

"I always get worried when I get a phone call from Bennington since she still has bad days, but I know that she is where she needs to be so I can live my life while she is someplace safe." said Spencer softly

"Thanks Spence." said JJ, knowing that talking to Reid helped her

"Not a problem. Maybe when Henry is feeling better, Olivia and I can baby sit him for a night so you and Will can go out of town." said Spencer

"I will talk to Will about it." said JJ who was liking Spencer's idea

"Let's just say that if Olivia and I babysit Henry for a full night or an entire weekend, it will be great practice when we start having kids." said Spencer who was already planning to tell Olivia and Garcia his plans since Garcia could make arrangements while he and Olivia deal with Henry

"I agree, and you and Olivia are going to be great parents when you finally have kids of your own." said JJ

Hotch approached JJ and Reid and spoke up.

"Even though we are grounded here until tomorrow. We can get post case paperwork done in the morning, so I recommend that we get some sleep at the hotel." said Hotch

"May I call my wife first?" asked Spencer

"Go ahead." said Hotch

A minute later Spencer was using a land line at the police department to call his wife.

"Hello?" asked a groggy Olivia

"Sorry I woke you up Livy." said Spencer

"Why you calling from a different phone?" asked Olivia whose voice sounded clearer at hearing her husband's voice

"Cell phone towers are down from the storms that are passing by." said Spencer

"Did you get to deal with any tornado warnings?" asked Olivia

"JJ, Morgan, a sheriff and I had to take shelter in a storm cellar while the unsub decided to commit suicide by tornado which is a new one for us." said Spencer

"Everyone alright?" asked Olivia with worry creeping her voice

"Yeah and we saved our unsub's last victim too which can be considered a win for us. We have to stay an extra night because of the storms passing by." said Spencer

"So when are you coming home?" asked Olivia

"Tomorrow afternoon, depending on the weather clearing up." said Spencer

"It's alright Spencer. And you kind of woke me up from a great dream, so I will see you later on this afternoon." said Olivia realizing that it's after midnight in DC

"Sorry about waking you up Livy." said Spencer while looking at his watch, realizing that it's after midnight in DC

"I don't mind if you call me in the middle of the night." said Olivia

"I am going to head to the hotel with the others since it's been a long day." said Spencer who was already feeling exhausted

"Get some sleep Spencer, because you sound exhausted." said Olivia

"You get some sleep too since I woke you up. I love you Olivia." said Spencer

"I love you too." said Olivia

 _A/N: I know that seizures can be scary because my charcoal lab in my avatar photo, he has epilepsy. And he has about two seizures a month. Last month, he had two seizures in less than three hours and I was scared for Cleatus._


	36. Babysitting Henry for the Weekend

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, but I do own Olivia

 _A/N: Shout out to Sue1313 and southernbeauty13 for reviewing chapter 35. And please visit my profile since I have created a poll that deals with the fifth anniversary of Spencer's abduction and torture, so please vote._

* * *

Spencer was sitting at his desk working on consults when JJ sat down at her desk, and he looked up while he adjusted his glasses that slipped down his nose a bit while he was working.

"Hey JJ." said Spencer

"Hey Spence." said JJ and she saw that Reid was wearing his glasses "Why you wearing your glasses?"

"My eye doctor actually recommended that I wear my glasses on paperwork days and save my contact lenses for during cases depending on how much reading I do. And this is a trial basis until next August and my eye doctor wants to know if wearing my glasses more than my contacts helps make my migraines less intense." said Spencer

"Makes sense." said JJ

"I don't think Morgan is happy that I am wearing my glasses more often now, but everyone accepts my reasoning about why I don't like fiddling with my torture devices." said Spencer

JJ laughed since everyone knows that Spencer considers his contact lenses torture devices.

"At least if Henry ever needs glasses, you will help him understand that there's no need to be upset about them." said JJ

"How has Henry been doing since his seizure?" asked Spencer

"He's doing alright, but I was able to tell that Will is exhausted."

Spencer thought about weekend plans since he and Olivia didn't make any plans except for cleaning and going to Mass.

"You have any plans for this weekend?" asked Spencer

"Will and I want to take yours and Olivia's offer of watching Henry for the weekend while Will and I go out of town if you and Olivia don't have any major plans." said JJ

"Olivia and I don't have any plans except for cleaning the apartment and going to Mass on Sunday. So we will be glad to watch Henry for the weekend, even if it means missing Mass." said Spencer

"You and Olivia can stay in the guest bedroom." said JJ

"Have you and Will decided where to go?" asked Spencer

"Will and I decided on New York City since you and Olivia had a great time there two weekends ago." said JJ

"Going to drive, travel by plane, or by train?" asked Spencer

"By train like you and Olivia did since it's cheaper than getting last minute plane tickets." said JJ

"We are too spoiled by flying in a private jet, whenever I have to fly commercially I realize that the FBI spoils me way too much when it comes to transportation." said Spencer

"I agree, and that is why Will and I agreed to travel by train." said JJ

"So what time should Olivia and I arrive at your place?" asked Spencer

"By 7 PM at the latest since Will and I are catching the train at 8." said JJ

"Olivia and I won't spoil Henry like Garcia does with toys, but we will probably take him somewhere like the National Museum of Natural History or an aquarium." said Spencer

"I approve your descisions on what to do with Henry this weekend, but please don't give him too many sweets since Garcia already does that." said JJ

"I will let Olivia know about what's going on this weekend." said Spencer who pulled out his cellphone and sent her a text

JJ ASKED US TO BABYSIT HENRY THIS WEEKEND SO SHE AND WILL CAN GO OUT OF TOWN. ~ SR

"I just let Olivia know." said Spencer

"Thank you Spence." said JJ

"Not a problem. Maybe when Olivia and I have kids, you and Will will return the favor." said Spencer

"I agree." said JJ

Spencer's cellphone vibrated and he saw that it was Olivia.

AT OUR APARTMENT OR AT JJ AND WILL'S? ~ OR

Spencer sent Olivia a quick text.

AT JJ AND WILL'S. THEY HAVE A GUEST BEDROOM THAT WE CAN SLEEP IN SINCE WE WILL BE THERE UNTIL SUNDAY.~ SR

Spencer's phone vibrated a minute later.

ITS GOOD THAT WE NOW HAVE PLANS FOR THIS WEEKEND NOW. I WILL SEE YOU AT 5 PM.~ OR

JJ looked at Reid.

"I already let Will know about you and Olivia saying yes. And he is grateful that you two will take care of Henry so he and I can have a weekend to ourselves." said JJ

* * *

Spencer continued working on his pile of consults and decided to take a break to let Hotch know his weekend plans. Spencer walked up to Hotch's office and knocked on the open door.

Hotch, who was working on paperwork, looked up and saw it was Reid.

"What can I do for you Reid?" asked Hotch

Reid closed Hotch's office door and sat down in front of Hotch's desk, making eye contact while speaking up.

"Olivia and I are going to watch Henry for the weekend so JJ and Will can take a mini-vacation since they had to deal with a sick Henry earlier this week." said Spencer

"That is nice of you." said Hotch

"Olivia and I are planning to take Henry somewhere like the aquarium or the Smithsonian National Museum of Natural History tomorrow. And if you and Jack don't have any plans, we want to invite you to join us." said Spencer

"Jack and I would love to join you, Olivia, and Henry tomorrow. Jack's always enjoys learning something from you even if it means doing some science experiments that include flying film canisters." said Hotch who was thinking about the first time Reid showed Jack physics magic and Jack talked non-stop about it afterwards

"At least Jack likes it when I do physics magic." smirked Spencer

"At least you are gaining more distance with your little rockets." said Hotch, thinking about the times that Reid would show off his physics magic to JJ, Emily, and Garcia

"During my sabbatical, I had my students figure out what ingredients I use for my physics magic and they weren't allowed to look it up online." said Spencer

* * *

Spencer and Olivia knocked on the door at JJ and Will's town house at 6:30 and JJ let them in.

"I want to thank you two again for agreeing to watch Henry this weekend while Will and I go out of town." said JJ

"Not a problem JJ." said Olivia

"And you and Will need a child free weekend." said Spencer as he set down his and Olivia's bag of clothes for the weekend

"Where's Henry?" asked Spencer

"He is taking a nap right now, and he knows that you and Olivia are going to be here for the weekend." said JJ

"Where's Will?" asked Spencer

"He is at a meeting at Metro PD right now, and he'll be home in 10 minutes." said JJ

"Did Henry eat supper yet?" asked Olivia

"Yes he did. And I know that you two don't spoil him with sweets like Garcia does." said JJ

"We might get him some ice cream tomorrow." said Spencer

"I thought you have to take it easy with eating ice cream?" asked JJ

"I have my antacids with me right now." said Spencer

"Good, because you can't stay away from dairy, despite being lactose intolerant." said JJ thinking about the times that Emily, Morgan, Rossi, or Hotch would pass Reid some antacids

"I am lactose intolerant too JJ, but I eat dairy in moderation like Spencer now does." said Olivia

"I noticed that your husband has become much more careful when it comes to eating meals while on cases." said JJ

"That's because I am making sure that he eats healthier when I learned about how much sugar he consumes." said Olivia with a knowing smirk at him

Spencer rolled his eyes at her since she always nags him about his sugar intake in-between cases.

"Did you know that sometimes during cases Hotch has to ban Spence from drinking coffee in the evenings to make sure that he gets some sleep at night?" asked JJ

Spencer decided to head to the guest bedroom

"I am going to take our bags to the guest bedroom." said a flustered Spencer as he picked up his and Olivia's bags

As Spencer headed into the guest bedroom, Olivia looked at JJ.

"I ban my husband from drinking coffee when he comes home from work since he needs sleep at night to reduce his migraines." said Olivia

"How are Spence's migraines now?" asked JJ and before adding "Spence told me that wearing his glasses helps make his migraines less intense since his eyes hurt when he has a migraine because of his contacts."

"They are pretty much gone even though he has one when he doesn't get enough sleep. And with exercising more and eating healthier his migraines have became less intense. Plus I get him to take some Tylenol when he has one." said Olivia

"That's great." said JJ

At that moment Will let himself into the house and saw Olivia talking to JJ.

"Hey Olivia." said Will

"Hey Will." said Olivia

"Where's Spencer?" asked Will

"Right here, I was just putting Olivia's and my bags in the guest bedroom." said Spencer

"I appreciate you two watching Henry for the weekend so I can take JJ on a much needed mini vacation." said Will

"As I told JJ, it's not a problem Will. And if you ever get called into work, I can watch Henry for you while Spencer and JJ are on a case." said Olivia

"I will take your offer because Henry likes you Olivia." said Will

"I got our bags packed." said JJ

"I just have to change before we can go." said Will who headed toward the bedroom

"Henry had his bath before I put him down for a nap. He is almost completely potty trained, but you two might have to remind him about using the bathroom. And there are pull-ups he can wear when he goes to bed." said JJ

"Good to know." said Olivia

15 minutes later JJ and Will left, and Spencer and Olivia heard Henry coming into the living room.

"Unca Spence! Aunt Livy!" shouted Henry as he climbed onto the couch and sat on his godfather's lap

"Hey Henry." said Spencer as he hugged his godson

"Mommy and daddy went bye-bye?" asked Henry

"Yes they did buddy, but the three of us will have a great time." said Spencer

Henry looked at Olivia who was smiling at him.

"You going to play with Unca Spence and me?" asked Henry

"Yes I am, Henry." said Olivia

Spencer looked at the clock and saw that it was already 7:30.

"So Henry, what do you want to do before bedtime?" asked Spencer knowing that Henry has an 8:30 PM bedtime

"Play with toys." said Henry who was pointing at the toy bin

Henry got off Spencer's lap and headed towards the toy bin, and he grabbed some of his stuffed animals to show to Olivia.

"Come here Aunt Livy." said Henry

Spencer and Olivia got off the couch and joined Henry on the floor, and Henry handed Olivia a stuffed lion.

"This is Charlie and Unca Spence gave me this lion." said Henry, who passed the stuffed lion to Olivia

"He looks cute." said Olivia while winking at her husband

"What does a lion say?" asked Spencer

"Rawr." said Henry

"Good job Henry." praised Spencer

Henry decided to pull out a teddy bear next.

"This is Freddy and Aunt Penny gave me this bear." said Henry

Henry started showing Olivia more of his toys, and then he yawned.

"It's time for bed Henry." said Spencer

"I don't wanna go to bed." whined Henry

"Would you like me to read you your favorite bedtime story?" asked Spencer as he got off the floor and flexed his bad knee

"Baby Star?" asked Henry

"Yes, Henry." said Spencer while he scooped up the sleepy almost three year old "You need to go potty?" asked Spencer

"Yes." said Henry

Spencer helped Henry go to the bathroom and helped him brush his teeth before tucking him in bed. A few minutes later Olivia walked into Henry's room, seeing Spencer sitting on Henry's bed.

Henry looked at Olivia.

"You wanna join us?" asked Henry

"Sure I can sweetie." said Olivia

Spencer grabbed Baby Star from the nightstand and handed it to Olivia.

"You show Henry the pictures while I recite the story." said Spencer

Olivia nodded and opened up the book, and Spencer started using his eidetic memory to recite the story while Olivia showed Henry the picture. When he saw that Henry was asleep, he covered Henry more before kissing his forehead and Olivia also gave Henry a kiss on the forehead. When they heard Henry's steady breathing, they quietly crept out of his bedroom and headed towards the living room.

When they reached the living room, Spencer and Olivia picked up Henry's toys and put them back in their box. A few minutes later they plopped onto the couch, and Olivia looked at her husband.

"What should we do now?" asked Olivia

"How about watch TV?" asked Spencer who turned on the TV

"What's on right now?" asked Olivia while she rested her head on Spencer's shoulder

"There's the news." said Spencer

"The news will do." said Olivia, knowing that her husband will watch the news a lot because of his job

Spencer and Olivia watched the news for the next half hour and Spencer yawned.

"We should probably check on Henry and go to bed." said Olivia

"Yeah we should." said Spencer

They checked on Henry and a few minutes later they were getting ready for bed in the guest bedroom. A few minutes later Spencer and Olivia were asleep with Olivia's head on her husband's chest.

* * *

Spencer and Olivia woke up at 6 AM and quickly got dressed before they checked on Henry and headed to the kitchen to make some breakfast. They decided to make blueberry pancakes. 20 minutes later Olivia looked at Spencer.

"Go wake Henry and tell him that breakfast is done." said Olivia

Spencer headed to Henry's room and looked at Henry who was sleeping. He tickled Henry's belly to wake him up.

Henry started giggling and woke up to see his Uncle Spencer.

"Time to wake up and go potty before we eat some blueberry pancakes." said Spencer who lifted Henry out of bed and went towards the bathroom

Spencer helped Henry go to the bathroom and get dressed before they headed towards the kitchen where Spencer placed Henry in his booster seat.

"Morning big guy." said Olivia as she placed a plate of cut up blueberry pancakes in front of Henry

"Hi Aunt Livy." smiled Henry

Spencer helped himself to some blueberry pancakes and some orange juice before sitting down at the table.

"Eat some breakfast, Henry, so we can play." said Spencer

"Play?" asked Henry

"We are going to go play with Uncle Aaron and Jack today." said Spencer

"Jack is fun to play with." said Henry while he put some pancakes in his mouth and chewed "Yummy."

"So you like mine and Spencer's cooking?" asked Olivia

Henry's long blonde hair bobbed back and forth while he nodded.

* * *

At 10 AM Spencer, Olivia, and Henry exited Spencer's car and met up with Hotch and Jack in the parking lot at the Smithsonian National Museum of Natural History.

"Hi Uncle Spencer." said Jack who hugged Spencer

"Hey Jack." said Spencer who hugged Jack back before pulling a quarter out of his ear "Look what I found, Jack." said Spencer who handed Jack the quarter

"Cool." said Jack

Hotch knelt down to Henry's eye level since he saw Henry was in his stroller.

"Hey Henry." said Hotch

"Hi Unca Aaron." said Henry with a grin

"I am glad that you are feeling better." said Hotch who stood back up to his full height and looked at Olivia and Spencer "Good morning Spencer and Olivia." said Hotch who knows that Spencer prefers to be called by his first name when off duty

"Can we go inside now, daddy?" asked Jack

"Sure we can kiddo, but remember that we have to go through security first." said Hotch

"Then let's get in line daddy." said Jack who grabbed his father's hand

Olivia decided to push Henry's stroller while they got into line to go inside, and Spencer was chatting with Hotch.

"Thanks again for agreeing to join us Aaron." said Spencer, knowing that he has permission to call Hotch by his first name while off duty

"Jack and I appreciate you inviting us to come along on this outing." said Hotch

Jack looked up at Spencer.

"I like it when you come to museums with daddy and me since I learn a lot from you." said Jack

"And my husband is still showing me around Washington DC since there's a lot to see." said Olivia

"At least I took you to the top of the Washington Monument before that earthquake and hurricane happened." said Spencer

"The Washington Monument still closed Uncle Spencer?" asked Jack

"The Washington Monument is going to be closed for the next couple of years for repairs because of cracks that formed after that earthquake, and Hurricane Irene that happened a few days after that earthquake caused more damage to be discovered." said Spencer

Jack nodded at Spencer, understanding what he told him.

A few minutes later Hotch, Olivia, Spencer, Jack, and Henry made it through security and Hotch looked at Jack and Henry.

"Before we start exploring the museum, do either of you need to use the bathroom?" asked Hotch

"I got to go potty Unca Spence." said Henry

"Me too." said Jack

Spencer unbuckled Henry from his stroller while Hotch took Jack's hand and they headed towards the bathroom with Olivia pushing the stroller. A few minutes later they were walking around the museum.

* * *

During the next couple of hours, Jack was asking Spencer questions about the exhibits and soaking everything in like a sponge. And when Jack and Henry were hungry, everyone headed to a diner and Jack looked at Spencer.

"I can't wait to tell my friends about what I learned today." said Jack

"How is school going, Jack?" asked Spencer

"I am liking the first grade. Didn't you skip a couple of grades Uncle Spencer?" asked Jack, knowing that Spencer is a genius

"I actually skipped first grade and a couple other grades since I graduated high school when I was 12 years old. I graduated high school when kids my age back then just finished the sixth grade." said Spencer

"And I graduated high school when I was 16, Jack." said Olivia who was coloring with Henry

"Wow." said Jack who decided to start coloring

Hotch looked at Reid who was taking a sip of his water and thought about Reid telling Jack about why the Washington Monument was still closed.

"Have you been keeping up with the Washington Monument being closed for the next few years because of your PhD in engineering?" asked Hotch

"Yeah I have. I went to college with one of the engineers that assessed the damage both after the earthquake and hurricane, and he once helped me with one of the pranks that I performed at Caltech." said Spencer

Jack looked up when he heard Spencer say prank since he heard about pranks that are pulled on April Fools day.

"You are good at pulling pranks Uncle Spencer?" asked Jack

"Yeah I am. I am considered a prank master at the BAU. Morgan always forgets that I can out prank him because I went to a college that is famous for prank wars." smirked Spencer

Jack looked at his daddy.

"Is Uncle Spencer really great at pulling pranks?" asked Jack

"Uncle Spencer did some reprogramming to Uncle Morgan's Mp3 player and cellphone last month." said Hotch remembering what Rossi told him when Reid was off for a week because of Olivia's appendicitis

"What did you do to Uncle Morgan's Mp3 player and cellphone?" asked Jack

Spencer ended up explaining what he did to Morgan's Mp3 player and cellphone and Jack was giggling when he was done.

"And Garcia thought that my payback prank was a great one since she saw a few prank wars happen at Caltech. She actually wants me to show her how I did it since she has some ideas on what to do to Morgan." said Spencer

"When Rossi told me about your payback prank, I was glad that you waited until after we left Idaho." said Hotch

"I have some other ideas on what to do to Morgan, but I don't want to say it in front of little ears." said Spencer with a smirk while looking at Jack and Henry

"At least you two don't flirt or banter like Garcia and Morgan do." said Hotch thinking about all the sexual harassment seminars that happen because of Morgan and Garcia

"But it's always entertaining when Morgan gets strange looks from police officers or agents during cases, and I enjoyed Garcia's outburst while we were in St. Louis." said Spencer

"That was pretty funny, especially since you, JJ, and Emily were trying to hold back laughter." said Hotch

"I knew that if I didn't come back after my sabbatical ended, I probably would have missed Garcia's and Morgan's flirting and banter." said Spencer

"I do know how to make my husband blush though." said Olivia with a smirk at Spencer

"You do get your husband to laugh when he is texting you during cases." said Hotch

"That is one of my goals, and I know that when he is able to text or call me that is when I try to get him to laugh." said Olivia who winked at Spencer

His face turned fire engine red and Hotch started laughing.

* * *

Spencer, Olivia, and Henry were playing when JJ and Will walked into the apartment, and Henry looked up when he saw his mommy and daddy.

"Mommy! Daddy!" shouted Henry as he ran to his parents

"Hey baby boy." said JJ as she lifted up Henry and hugged him

"I missed you mommy." said Henry

JJ handed Henry to Will.

"What about me?" pouted Will

"I missed you too daddy." said Henry

"Were you good for Uncle Spencer and Aunt Olivia?" asked Will as he hugged Henry

"I was good." said Henry

JJ and Will looked over at Spencer and Olivia.

"He was a good boy." said Olivia

JJ looked at the clock and saw that it was 4 PM.

"Would you two like to stay for dinner before going home?" asked JJ

Spencer and Olivia looked at each other and Spencer spoke up.

"We were planning on getting some take out and eating at home." said Spencer

"I have some papers to grade and Spencer promised that he would help me." said Olivia

"You actually help your wife with grading?" asked JJ

"I am pretty strict when it comes to grading since my mom was a literature professor, so she was pretty strict when it came to grading essays." said Spencer

"So that is why Hotch and Rossi ask you to help them with grading essays that they have cadets write." said JJ

"My husband is faster at grading because of his reading speed." said Olivia

"Well, we have to get going." said Spencer

"Thanks again for watching Henry this weekend." said JJ

"Not a problem." said Olivia

"And you two are still going to Vegas for Thanksgiving?" asked JJ

"We already paid for our plane tickets, and my mom is excited about us coming." said Spencer

* * *

Spencer and Olivia were getting ready for bed and Olivia looked at him.

"So when do you think we will be ready to start trying for a baby?" asked Olivia

"Do you think we can wait to start our own family until I earn my five year medallion?" asked Spencer

Olivia quickly did the math to figure out how much longer until her husband reaches five years sober.

"Sure we can." said Olivia, knowing that one of Spencer's huge goals is earning his five year medallion

"You really don't mind waiting that long, even though it's November right now?" asked Spencer

"No I don't because we have plenty of time since you are 30 while I am still 27." said Olivia who yawned

"We should get to bed since we both have work in the morning." said Spencer as he put his glasses on the night stand

"Goodnight Spencer." said Olivia as she rested her head on his bare chest

"Goodnight Livy." said Spencer as he closed his eyes

* * *

 _A/N: If you haven't noticed that authors note at the beginning of this chapter, I created a new poll that will deal with the fifth anniversary of the Tobias Hankel Case. So please visit my profile and vote since it deals with Gideon wanting to check on Reid to see how he is doing. And the results of the poll will take place after the chapters that deals with season 7's episode Snake Eyes._


	37. Hope Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

 _A/N: Shout out to Sue1313 for being the 125th reviewer, and also a shout out to southernbeauty13, tannerrose5, Hippichic81, for reviewing chapter 36! This story now has over 20,800 views and I am happy about that._

Spencer was packing up for the day when he saw his wife exiting the elevator. He quickly walked over to her.

"What are you doing here Livy?" asked Spencer as he shared a quick kiss on the lips, aware of the agents and civilian staff members in the bullpen

"We have an appointment to go to, and you rode in with Aaron today since you had a workout session with him this morning." said Olivia

"And I appreciate you coming to pick me up Livy." said Spencer as and Olivia walked over to his desk hand in hand

JJ and Emily looked up from their desks once they saw Olivia with Spencer.

"Hey Olivia." said Emily

"Hi Emily." said Olivia

"What brings you here?" asked JJ as she was packing up for she could go home to her two boys

"Spencer has an appointment with the psychologist that Diana's doctor recommended for him, and then we have that Korean film festival to attend at Georgetown that Spencer wants to go to." said Olivia while she wrapped an arm around her husband's waist

"You speak Korean like your husband?" asked Emily

"I am trying to learn Korean, but I do know Russian and French." said Olivia correcting her

"I am going to be whispering the translations into Livy's ear." said Spencer while smirking at his wife

"Which will probably end up with us making out during the movie instead of watching it." Olivia said with a knowing smirk directed towards her husband

"And I don't mind that at all." said Spencer kissing his wife on the cheek

"I have a feeling that your future children's first words won't be in English if Spencer reads books in foreign languages to your future progeny." said Emily while looking at Olivia

"We already planned that our children will be fluent in other languages, including sign language." said Spencer

"Let's get going Spencer, your appointment is in an hour and we have a fifty minute long drive." said Olivia as she looked at her husband's watch

"See you two tomorrow." said Spencer as he slung his messenger bag over his shoulder and he grabbed his wife's hand

"Nice seeing you two again." said Olivia and she looked at Spencer "You leaving your go bag here?" asked Olivia

"Its in my locker since I didn't need it today." said Spencer

An hour later Spencer and Olivia arrived at the psychologist's office. They were told that Spencer will be seen in a few minutes and were directed towards the waiting room.

"You want me to come with you?" asked Olivia knowing that she has permission to join her husband

"Yes." said Spencer without a moment of hesitation

A few minutes later they were meeting with Dr. Andrews who is great friends with Dr. Norman since they gone to college together.

"How has everything been going for you Spencer?" asked Dr. Andrews

"Other than going to work, everything has been going great." said Spencer who winked at his wife

"What about your migraines?" asked Dr. Andrews

"I haven't had one since that case in Oklahoma, but I am making sure that I get enough sleep. I think that its helpful that every case I had since that case in Oklahoma, I share a hotel room with a member of my team." said Spencer

"Agent Hotchner is usually your roommate when it comes to sharing a hotel room?" asked Dr. Andrews glad that Spencer has told him about his teammates

"Yes he is, but we always have great talks before going to bed. Out of all of my teammates, Hotch knows me the best since he learned about my background right away when Gideon introduced me to him since Gideon wanted Hotch to become my probationary officer." said Spencer

"Do you miss Gideon?" asked Dr. Andrews

"Yeah. Its been over four years since the last time my teammates and I heard from Gideon. I want to tell him that I got married and located my father." said Spencer

"Have you ever thought of trying to track him down like you did with your father, I think it would be helpful for you to tell Gideon about how you felt about him abandoning you like your father did." said Dr. Andrew

"Garcia has tried to track him down for me, but she could never locate him for me." said Spencer as he spun his wedding band in repetitive circles around his finger

Dr. Andrews watched Spencer turn his wedding band, and he thought of the past behaviors Spencer exhibited and a conversation he had with Dr. Norman about his suspicions about Spencer having Asperger's syndrome. So he decided that he needed to ask Spencer about it.

"Spencer, were you ever diagnosed with Asperger's syndrome?" asked Dr. Andrews

Spencer thought about when Hotch asked him if he was ever diagnosed with Asperger's syndrome on the day he met Hotch.

"I never have been formally diagnosed, but I do know that I fit the criteria to have Asperger's. You already know about my sensory issues because of wearing my watch over the sleeve of my dress shirt or cardigan when I don't have the sleeves of my dress shirt rolled up to my elbows. Hotch once asked me if I was ever diagnosed, and I told him no since my mother refused to get me tested." said Spencer while he took a hold of his wife's hand

"Why do you ask Dr. Andrews?" asked Olivia while squeezing her husband's hand firmly

"Based on the sessions I had with you since you started seeing me last month, I believe that you do have Asperger's syndrome. Being diagnosed with Asperger's won't affect your position in the FBI since there are a lot of brilliant people who have been diagnosed with it" said Dr. Andrews

"I have heard about people being diagnosed in their teens, twenties, and early thirties." said Spencer

"I agree that people can be diagnosed at any age, but you are well adjusted despite having a stressful career." said Dr. Andrews and he looked at Olivia "And I bet that you have some students who have autism or Asperger's syndrome."

"Yes I do." said Olivia and she looked at her husband "And you having Asperger's is not going to make me leave you since I love you the way you are." said Olivia

Dr. Andrew's watch beeped and he looked at the young married couple that he has grown fond of over the past month.

"My time is up, and I bet you two have plans." said Dr. Andrews

"We are going to a Korean film festival at Georgetown since I understand and speak Korean." said Spencer while grinning

"Spencer is going to be giving me whispered translation since I'm still learning." said Olivia

"Have fun you two, and I hope to see you two again next week depending on your schedule Spencer." said Dr. Andrews

Spencer and Olivia got into their car a few minutes later, and Spencer spoke up while keeping his eyes on the road.

"I can handle being diagnosed with Asperger's syndrome better than schizophrenia."

"You having Asperger's is not going to stop me from having kids with you Spencer." said Olivia

"I could possibly pass this on to our children, but there are therapies that can help." said Spencer

"And our kids will still turn out great since you heard Dr. Andrews mention that there are quite a bit of brilliant people who have Asperger's syndrome like you." Said Olivia

"I have a feeling that my teammate will be accepting about me getting diagnosed with Asperger's syndrome since its easier to deal with than schizophrenia because I can keep my job." Said Spencer as he pulled out of the parking lot

"When are you going to tell the rest your teammates that they missed your birthday." asked Olivia changing the subject knowing that her husband is still hurt that everyone but Hotch forgot his 30th birthday

"I just don't feel like telling them yet, and Hotch knows that I don't have to worry about becoming like my mom anymore." Said Spencer

"How about this, if you don't tell your teammates before we all celebrate my 28th birthday on January 13th I will tell everyone myself about them forgetting your 30th birthday." said Olivia

"Deal." said Spencer as they pulled up at a diner to eat dinner before going to see that movie at Georgetown

An hour later Spencer and Olivia sat down in their seats in the theater, and a few minutes later the movie started.

Two hours later

While Spencer and Olivia were walking out of the theater, Spencer's cellphone vibrated and he looked at the text from Hotch.

WE HAVE A LOCAL CASE, GET TO THE BAU AS SOON AS YOU CAN.~ AH

Olivia looked at her husband.

"Got a case?" asked Olivia

"A local one." said Spencer sadly

"Its OK Spencer, at least I know that you won't be flying to another state. And if you have to stay at the office all night, I will bring you some breakfast in the morning." said Olivia

"What about getting you home?" asked Spencer as they hurried to their car

"I can catch a cab while you take the car to Quantico." said Olivia

"At least I left my go bag at BAU headquarters." said Spencer

"Get going Spencer, and I will send you a text before I go to bed." said Olivia seeing that its only 9 PM

Spencer and Olivia shared a quick kiss before Spencer got into the car and drove away.

An hour and twenty minutes later Spencer got off elevator and he saw JJ and Emily in the bullpen.

"Hey guys." said Spencer

"How was your evening with Olivia?" asked Emily

"I had a great evening with Olivia until getting called in as soon as the movie was over." said Spencer who decided not to bring up his Asperger's syndrome yet

"What about your appointment with the psychologist?" asked Emily thinking about the psychologist that she had been ordered to see since returning from the dead

"Not going to talk about it now since there is a case, and that means no calling Olivia to find out what was talked about, patient/doctor confidentiality." said Reid

Rossi walked over to Spencer and whispered.

"Was Asperger's syndrome ever mentioned?"

Spencer's brown eyes went wide in shock as he stared at Rossi, and as soon as he got out of his shock he whispered.

"How did you know?" whispered Spencer

"I have a niece who has it, so I recognized the signs during the first case we worked together." whispered Rossi

"What are you two whispering about?" asked Morgan as he walked over to Reid and Rossi.

"About Spencer's latest article that he is planning on publishing." said Rossi knowing that its true that Spencer is working on an article

Spencer started talking about the paper that he is working on and Morgan looked at Reid.

"We should probably head up there." said Morgan

"We can talk more about your diagnosis later." whispered Rossi in Italian

"Thanks." said Spencer as he followed Rossi towards the conference room.

Spencer followed the others into the conference room and sat down at the round table.

"7 years ago yesterday at Manassas, Virginia, 8-year-old Hope Kingston was abducted from her front yard while playing with a friend. She's been presumed dead." said Hotch after he showed a picture of Hope and Monica

"A few hours ago, her mother Monica disappeared from a parking lot after attending Garcia's victims support group." said Morgan

JJ looked at Garcia.

"It's not uncommon for unsubs to reach out and contact relatives of victims. Joran Van Der Sloot extorted $25,000 from Natalee Holloway's mother in exchange for information." said Spencer

"Do we think both abductions were related?" asked Rossi glad that Spencer wasn't letting his diagnosis distract him from their current case

"I found a letter signed by Hope inside Monica's car." said Morgan

Reid grabbed the bagged letter from the table and started looking it over while listening to the others talk

"The anniversary could have been the trigger. We can't rule out the possibility that Monica committed suicide." said Rossi

"No. No, Monica would would never hurt herself. She she still thought Hope was alive." stuttered Garcia

"Is the father in the picture?" asked JJ

"No, he died in a car accident right before Hope was born." said Garcia

Spencer decided to speak up about his findings.

"There's no postmark, which means this letter was obviously hand-delivered." said Spencer after he examined the letter

"You do a full linguistic analysis. We need to determine authenticity." said Hotch

"There's a butterfly drawn next to Hope's name. That has to mean something." said Spencer

"There was no sign of struggle at the scene." said Morgan

"What if she went willingly? He could have approached her and had Hope with him." said Emily

"That would certainly get her attention." said Rossi

"Still, it's pretty high-risk to abduct in such a high-traffic area. The parking lot was right next to a strip mall." Spencer pointed out

"Any witnesses?" asked Rossi

"I was the last person that saw her." said Garcia

"Unless we have reason to believe otherwise, we should assume that the same unsub is responsible for both abductions. Let's get started." said Hotch as everyone but Garcia got up and left the room and Hotch looked at his agents and he started giving assignments out as they gathered in the bullpen

Reid looked at Hotch as Morgan, JJ, Emily, and Rossi walked away.

"May I call my wife?" asked Spencer

"Go ahead." said Hotch knowing that Spencer has a habit of contacting his wife after briefing

Spencer dialed his wife's phone number and she answered on the second ring.

"You coming home tonight Spencer?" asked Olivia as she was sitting in bed

"I am pulling an all-nighter with the others since its an abduction case so you have the bed to yourself even though you will be hugging my pillow." said Spencer

"Make sure that you find some time to squeeze in a nap so you don't develop a migraine." ordered Olivia

Spencer rolled his eyes and he quickly contemplated on what to say.

"Yes ma'am." said Spencer

"Please don't call me ma'am." said Olivia who was laughing because of her husband being a smart-ass.

Spencer rolled his eyes and decided to be even funnier.

"Yes mother." said Spencer with a smirk on his face

Hotch ended up shaking his head at Reid's antics.

"If you stop calling me ma'am and mom, I will bring you you and your teammates the cranberry muffins that you have been craving for breakfast tomorrow morning before I go to work." said Olivia

"I will stop now." said Spencer as his mouth started to water at the idea of having cranberry muffins for breakfast

"I am going to go to bed now, so please stay out of trouble tonight." said Olivia

Spencer shook his head at his wife's comment about staying out of trouble.

"Goodnight Livy, and I will see you in the morning when you bring those muffins." said Spencer

"Love you." said Olivia

"Love you too." said Spencer as he hung up

Reid saw Hotch smirking at him.

"What?" asked Spencer as he feigned indifference even though Hotch and Garcia heard his side of the conversation

"Calling your wife mother?" asked Hotch

"She was giving me orders about making sure to take a nap for a few hours tonight to avoid having a migraine." said Reid as started helping Hotch with setting up the white board

"And is your wife really bringing you muffins?" asked Hotch

"Olivia bought cranberries when I went grocery shopping with her after getting back from Kansas last week. She ordered me not to touch those cranberries since she wants to make cranberry muffins with them from scratch. I love my wife's baking, and I think her baking can rival Garcia's." whispered Spencer while looking at Garcia who was focused on the laptop she brought into the bullpen

"Just don't tell Garcia that you think your wife's baking is better than hers." whispered Hotch

"Yes sir." said Spencer

A few minutes later Spencer started doing a linguistic analysis on the letter and a short while later he was telling his findings to Hotch.

"So this letter Monica allegedly received from her daughter contains no indication of female authorship. It lacks expression of emotional attachment." said Spencer

"The unsub wrote it?" asked Hotch who was not even shocked of Reid's findings

Reid used the marker that he was using on the clear board and pointed at the letter.

"I believe so. The language used is inconsistent with that of a 15-year-old held in captivity for 7 years." said Spencer

Garcia who was sitting at a nearby desk heard her laptop beep and she spoke up.

"Uh, I just got a hit on someone who matches Monica's description at a gas station 17 miles outside of Manassas." said Garcia

Reid and Hotch walked over to Garcia and Reid did one of his actions that Garcia hates which is leaning over her shoulder.

Reid and Hotch looked at the video feed and Hotch decided to speak up first since Reid was still watching the video feed.

"Hope's not with him." said Hotch

"It looks like they're having a conversation." said Reid

"She's cooperating." said Hotch who was understanding Reid's thoughts "Garcia, can you get any closer?" asked Hotch

Garcia did some typing and she couldn't get anything.

"No. No, I can't get a good look at him." said Garcia

"Look at his body language. He's shielding himself from the cameras." said Spencer.

"He knows where they are. He's protecting his identity." said Hotch while watching the video feed

"Why isn't Monica asking for help?" asked Garcia

"She doesn't want to draw attention to herself." said Hotch

Reid, Hotch, and Garcia watched Monica leave the gas station and Reid noticed that the unsub stayed.

"She leaves, but the unsub stays?" asked Spencer

"I don't understand." said Garcia

Reid looked up at the map while the wheels in his brain were turning.

"He's got complete control. He's not worried about her contacting the authorities." said Hotch as he watched Reid walked over to the map that he had displayed so he had a feeling that Reid had figured something out

"Garcia, run the pump receipts against the time line. Maybe he used a credit card." said Hotch as he watched Reid put his finger on the map confirming his thoughts

Garcia did some typing.

"Pumps one...through 9. Nothing. Who goes to a gas station and doesn't buy anything?" asked Garcia

Reid decided to answer since he saw more stations on the map.

"There are plenty of service stations between the community center and here, but he drove her clear across town. This place must mean something to the both of them." said Reid

"This could be where it all started." said Hotch as Reid turned back to his map

Reid decided to sit down at his desk and stare at the board, and a few minutes later Rossi and Emily returned. Spencer and Hotch spent the next couple of minutes telling Rossi and Emily their findings. A short while later Morgan and JJ walked into the bullpen.

"Anything?" asked Rossi who was standing by Hotch

"She was there, but we just missed her. The owner of Monica's old house reported seeing her parked outside just 2 hours ago." said Morgan as he and JJ headed towards the others

"Was the unsub with her?" asked Rossi

"Yeah, but he didn't get much of a description on the unsub or the truck. He did say Monica had been by a lot recently." said JJ

"Apparently somebody dropped a letter for her a week ago. The owner called her to come pick it up, and ever since then she's been parked outside the house." said Morgan

"What's this guy doing with her?" asked Rossi

Spencer decided to speak up from his desk.

"If he's had Hope captive for 7 years, she's completely compliant by now. He might have abducted Monica as a reward for good behavior." said Spencer

"Or he could be getting off on the fact that he successfully abducted a mother and a daughter." said Rossi

"Monica's statement the day of Hope's abduction confirmed that she made a purchase at the same gas station hours before Hope went missing." said JJ

"It's not a coincidence that he brought Monica from that particular gas station to her old house." said Rossi

"He's taking her through all the steps of Hope's abduction." said Hotch

"Having both of them could have been his plan all along." said Rossi

"So are we saying he's sexually diverse, attracted to children and adults?" asked JJ

"The unsub stalked Monica, so he knew about the spare key under the mat. He had complete access. So why wait 7 years to circle back if that's the case?" asked Rossi

Spencer decided to bring up the butterfly that was drawn on the letter.

"The butterfly could symbolically represent not just transformation but maturation of his erotic ideal." said Spencer

"Well, he started with easy targets. Children are much easier to abduct, manipulate, and control." said Rossi

"Or he could be a preferential offender and a situational child molester, meaning adult woman have always been his preference, but given the right circumstances he'd offend against a child." said Spencer

"Monica's not a preference. She's a specific target." said Hotch

"He didn't go after just any woman, he went after Hope's mother." said Rossi

"Which means that Hope is probably dead and he's taken Monica because she reminds him of Hope." said Hotch

Garcia came into the bullpen with a few boxes with the help of agents.

"This is everything the Manassas P. D. had on Hope's investigation." said Garcia

"All right, let's get to work." said Hotch

Reid looked at Hotch.

"I am going to head to the restroom and quickly switch my contact lenses for my glasses." said Spencer

Reid grabbed his glasses case and eye drops and quickly headed towards the bathroom, a few minutes later he walked into the bullpen wearing his glasses.

"Better now?" asked Hotch

"Had my contacts in since waking up yesterday morning since its past midnight right now." said Reid who grabbed a box and opened it and started going through files

Hotch looked at his agents.

"In two hours half of us are going to take a short nap, and then we will be switching." said Hotch

"What about finding Monica?" asked Garcia

"I can't let you all work to exhaustion." said Hotch

"And my wife wouldn't be happy if I end up having a migraine because of staying up for over 24 hours." said Spencer as he started reading through files

Two hours later Hotch looked at his agents and he noticed that Reid had his glasses on his desk while he was rubbing his eyes.

"Reid, Emily, and JJ, you three go take a nap." said Hotch

"Yes sir." said Spencer as he put his glasses back on and started closing files

"Reid, you can use my office for your nap." said Hotch

"I will lay down in my old office." said JJ as she headed towards her old office

"You can use my office Emily." said Rossi

"Thanks." said Emily as she headed towards Rossi's office

Hotch looked at Reid who was just getting up from his desk.

"I will wake you up in two hours Reid." said Hotch knowing that Reid will probably need help grabbing his glasses

Spencer walked into Hotch's office and turned on the small lamp to help him see before he removed his converse sneakers. He grabbed the blanket that Hotch keeps in his office and he laid down on the couch while covering himself up, and before he closed his eyes he removed his glasses and put them on the small table by the couch. A few minutes later, Spencer closed his eyes.

Two hours later, Hotch opened the door to his office and he saw that Reid was sleeping peacefully on the couch. He wanted to let Reid sleep a bit longer, but he knew that Monica needed to be found. So he turned on the light to his office and walked over to Reid to wake him up.

"Spencer, its time to wake up." said Hotch gently as he located Reid's glasses to have them ready for him

Reid opened up his eyes and he got himself to sit up.

"Has it been two hours?" asked a groggy Spencer as he rubbed his eyes

"Yes." said Hotch as he handed Reid his glasses

Reid put his glasses one handed and he blinked a few times as his vision went from blurry to clear. He pulled on his converse sneakers.

"Emily and JJ still napping?" asked Spencer

"Yes." said Hotch and he added on, "Take a few minutes to freshen up in the restroom."

10 minutes later Spencer walked into the bullpen after switching to his contact lenses and washing his face in the restroom. He noticed Garcia hunched over her laptop, and he decided that he needed to convince her to get some sleep.

"Are you going to get some sleep?" asked Spencer

"Not going to sleep until we find Monica." muttered Garcia

Spencer sighed as he sat on the edge of the desk at that Garcia was using.

"Penelope, you are going to collapse from exhaustion if you don't take take a break to eat and sleep. I received that lecture a lot when I started college at 12 years old when I was forced to live with my academic adviser and his wife." said Spencer softly

"Pretty Boy is right about you needing sleep Baby Girl." said Morgan

Spencer decided to say more to Garcia.

"Also while I was working on my degrees my legal guardians made sure that I took breaks from working on them. They would have me go ride my bike around, take me on camping trips on weekends, and play chess with me so I would take a break from my school work." said Spencer

Hotch decided to intervene since he didn't want Kevin messing with his computers if Garcia collapsed from exhaustion or low blood sugar from the lack of food.

"You need to take a break Garcia, I don't want to call Kevin and have him come here to make you take a break when he arrives in a few hours." said Hotch and he decided to add on, "There are times that I have to order Reid not to take any case files home to work on when we have weekends off."

"And now I don't take any work home with me because of spending all my free time with my wife." said Spencer as he walked over to the map to work on his geographical profile since Hotch wanted him to start after waking up from his nap

A few hours later Spencer's desk phone rang and he answered it.

"Dr. Reid, your wife requested that you come down to collect the muffins that she made for you and your teammates." said the security guard

"I will be right down." said Spencer before hung up and he looked at his teammates who were getting themselves more coffee "Olivia is here with homemade cranberry muffins that she made for all of us, I will be back in a few minutes." said Spencer as he grabbed the car keys just in case his wife asks for them knowing that she took a cab

Spencer headed towards the elevator and a few minutes later he met his wife down by security and he pecked his wife on the lips.

"Did you get some sleep?" asked Olivia while seeing how disheveled her husband looked

"I took a two hour long nap." said Spencer as he took the container full of muffins from Olivia

"Do you have the car keys on you?" asked Olivia

Spencer took the car keys out of his pocket and handed them to Olivia.

"Here" said Spencer

"Are you going to take the train home later?" asked Olivia

"I can get a ride home from Hotch if I need to." said Spencer

"Good." said Olivia who looked at her watch and realized that she needs to pay for the cab and get to her husband's car

"I have to head to work now. And I gave the security guards each a muffin since they asked me what type of muffins I brought for you." said Olivia who pointed at the guards who were eating a muffin

"I love you Olivia, and I will text you later." said Spencer as he kissed his wife goodbye

"I love you too, and please stay safe." said Olivia as she headed out

Spencer looked at the two security guards and decided to ask them about what he thought about his wife's cooking.

"What do you two think of my wife's muffins?" asked Spencer with a small smirk on his face

"Your wife is a great cook Agent Reid." said one of the guards

"Yeah she is, and that is one of the many things I love about her. She actually made me gain a few pounds since meeting her when I took that four month long sabbatical in May." said Spencer before he headed towards the elevators

A few minutes later Spencer entered the bullpen and placed the muffins on his desk.

"My wife made enough for all of us to have two." said Spencer as he opened up the container and took two muffins and started eating one right away

Everyone started eating their muffins, and they decided to have some light conversation to distract Garcia a bit.

"So has everyone made plans for Thanksgiving?" asked Rossi

"Olivia and I are going to Las Vegas to spend Thanksgiving with my parents and aunt." said Spencer with a grin on his face, glad that it will be the first Reid family Thanksgiving dinner in 20 years

"Going to Chicago." said Morgan

"Will, Henry, and I are going to my mom's." said JJ

"Spending it with Kevin." said Garcia

"Spending it with Jack and Jessica." said Hotch

"What about you Emily?" asked Garcia

"Rossi invited me to join him for Thanksgiving." said Emily

Spencer looked at Morgan and decided to tease him a bit.

"I bet your mom is going to nag you about when she is going to get some grandchildren. I have a feeling that my mom will be nagging me about having grandchildren." said Spencer

"My mom is like that every time I go visit her." said Morgan

"Lets finish our breakfast and get back to work." said Hotch

Spencer polished off his second muffin, and he decided to finish up his geographical profile.

 _A/N: Part 2 will be up in a couple of days. And with having Spencer get diagnosed with Asperger's syndrome, I will have it brought up again in the next chapter. I was officially diagnosed with Asperger's syndrome when I was 12 years old, so its true that people can be diagnosed at any age. I have met parents who have Asperger's syndrome since I am highly active in the autism community. I have attended a conference last April and one of the huge topics that was discussed at the conference was that having Asperger's syndrome should never stop you from having kids since there are places that can support parents with Asperger's syndrome or autism even though autism or Asperger's syndrome could be passed down._


	38. Hope Part 2 and a Familar Face Returns

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

 _A/N: Shout out to Tannerose5, Sue1313, southernbeauty13 for reviewing chapter 37. And I am so excited that season 11 is now available on Netflix! And I can't wait for season 11 to be available on DVD for I can watch gag reels and deleted scenes._

* * *

 ** _Previously in chapter 37_**

 ** _Rossi walked over to Spencer and whispered._**

 ** _"Was Asperger's syndrome ever mentioned?"_**

 ** _Spencer's brown eyes went wide in shock as he stared at Rossi, and as soon as he got out of his shock he whispered._**

 ** _"How did you know?" whispered Spencer_**

 ** _"I have a niece who has it, so I recognized the signs during the first case we worked together." whispered Rossi_**

 ** _"What are you two whispering about?" asked Morgan as he walked over to Reid and Rossi._**

 ** _"About Spencer's latest article that he is planning on publishing." said Rossi knowing that its true that Spencer is working on an article_**

 ** _Spencer started talking about the paper that he is working on and Morgan looked at Reid._**

 ** _"We should probably head up there." said Morgan_**

 ** _"We can talk more about your diagnosis later." whispered Rossi in Italian_**

 ** _Spencer polished off his second muffin, and he decided to finish up his geographical profile._**

* * *

"So, what's the word, genius?" asked Morgan who came by with a cup of coffee. He sat on the edge of the desk near Reid.

"I may have been able to narrow down the unsub's comfort zone. The gas station was the third point I needed to complete the geographical profile. Factoring in Monica's abduction site and her apartment, I would assume the unsub lives somewhere within this area." said Spencer while pointing at his map

"That would make it easier for him to learn her routines. That zone can't be more than 20 miles." said Morgan

"All right, so all the local employees that were on duty last night checked out. Nobody saw a thing." said JJ

"You know, it looks like there are 5 different reported incidents that we might be able to attribute to this unsub." said Rossi

"When was the first case reported?" asked JJ

"6 months before Hope's abduction. A 12-year-old girl in the area reported a man taking pictures of her on her way home from school, and 3 weeks after that she thought he was peeping into her window. Then her house was burglarized, the only thing that was missing were her clothes." answered Garcia

"Well, if that's him, then there was a clear escalation in his M. O." said JJ

"He was building his confidence to abduct Hope and then 7 years later, Monica." said Rossi

Emily came back with a bag.

"Hey, uh, these were found on Heather Wilson's bike 2 weeks after Hope disappeared." said Emily

"That's the girl that Hope was playing with when she was abducted." said Garcia

"The butterfly again." said Rossi

"Without you, she wouldn't have been set free. This is a token of my appreciation." said JJ

"He sent a thank-you card to the girl he didn't abduct." said a disgusted Garcia

As JJ and Emily left, Spencer looked at his watch and he knew that his wife would already be at Georgetown, so he pulled out his cellphone and sent his wife a text.

HOW WAS YOUR NIGHT WITHOUT ME? ~ SR

A few minutes later, Spencer's cellphone vibrated and he saw a text from Olivia.

OUR BED WAS COLD WITHOUT YOU IN IT WITH ME. AND I SLEEP BETTER WHEN YOU ARE IN BED WITH ME. BUT I DID SLEEP WHILE HUGGING YOUR PILLOW LIKE YOU PREDICTED. PLUS I SLEPT IN ONE OF YOUR DRESS SHIRTS TO KEEP YOU CLOSE TO ME LAST NIGHT. ~ OR

Spencer's face ended up heating up a bit since he knew that he sleeps better when Olivia is with him.

HOPEFULLY I WILL BE HOME TONIGHT SINCE I HAVE THE GEOGRAPHICAL PROFILE NARROWED DOWN PRETTY WELL. ~ SR

A few minutes later his cellphone vibrated.

IF YOU ARE COMING HOME TONIGHT, WHAT DO YOU WANT FOR DINNER? ~ OR

Spencer thought about it for the next few minutes.

PROBABLY SOMETHING QUICK AND EASY, I AM PROBABLY GOING TO BE TAKING A SHOWER AND GOING STRAIGHT TO BED WHEN I GET HOME DUE TO HAVING ONLY TWO HOURS OF SLEEP. ~ SR

A few minutes later his phone vibrated.

I WAS PLANNING ON MAKING CHICKEN PARMESAN TONIGHT FOR DINNER. ~ OR

Spencer thought about his wife's chicken Parmesan, and his mouth started to water.

THAT WILL DO, MY BREAK IS PRETTY MUCH OVER. ~ SR

Spencer's phone vibrated a few seconds later.

MINE IS TOO, TEXT LATER IF YOU HAVE TIME? I LOVE YOU AND PLEASE COME HOME SAFE. ~ OR

LOVE YOU TOO. ~ SR

Spencer put his phone on the charger that he had plugged in at his desk, and he saw Morgan looking at him.

"Did Olivia send something to you that got you blushing?" asked Morgan with a smirk on his face

"Olivia told me that she slept while hugging my pillow because of my scent on it like I predicted because I smelled her shampoo on my pillow once." said Spencer while deciding not to bring up that Olivia slept in one of his dress shirts

"Let's locate Monica so you can go home to your wife." said Morgan

"I can't wait to go home. Olivia mentioned that she is making chicken Parmesan for dinner. Plus if I don't get more than two hours of sleep tonight, I will probably develop a migraine because of the lack of sleep." said Spencer as he got back to work

A short while later JJ and Emily returned, and they were ready to give the profile, and Spencer stood near his map after agents and police officers gathered in the bullpen.

"7 years ago we believed our unsub to be a preferential child molester." Morgan said, starting

"And now we think that his preference evolved into an erotomanic obsession with Hope Kingston." said Hotch

"So much so that in her absence, his attentions are now focused on her mother." said JJ

"At the time Hope went missing, there was another potential victim, who was the same age and had the same physical characteristics as Hope, and she was even more accessible." said Emily

"Which tells us that Hope became his idealized target." said Hotch

"Despite the high risk, he abducted Monica in public, which shows she's pivotal to his fantasy." said Rossi

"We believe the unsub has Monica captive within a 20-mile radius of this abduction site." said Spencer while pointing at his geographical profile with his left hand

"There's a strong possibility that until recently the unsub kept Hope alive. This explains why he didn't hunt again for all these years." said JJ

"And that it was Hope's death that triggered the change in his M. O." said Hotch

"If the same guy has her, how long is she really gonna last?" asked Anderson

Everyone stayed silent and Garcia decided to speak up.

"I know her." said Garcia while gaining everyone's attention "I know Monica. Monica is my friend, and she is a fighter, and she is not gonna give up, so neither should we." said Garcia

A short while later, JJ was interviewing Garcia and they were able to find out who abducted Monica.

"So William Rogers joined the support group 2 months ago. Garcia's still looking for an address." said JJ as she walked towards Emily, Spencer, and Rossi

"Any priors?" asked Rossi as Spencer was looking at his map

"Yeah. An attempted kidnapping of a 14-year-old. He lured her to a studio with promises of becoming a model. When she got there, he made sexual advances. She got away." said JJ

"You know, rethinking the type of offender he was 7 years ago, it's possible the unsub didn't sexually assault Hope initially but waited until she was older." said Spencer

"Well, that would explain why he held on to her all this time. In his fantasy, he might envision Hope at a more desirable age." said Emily

"What story did he use to get into the support group?" asked Rossi

"Well, he told them his pregnant wife committed suicide. Apparently they were trying to conceive for over a year." said JJ

"Hope couldn't bear the thought of bringing his child into this world, so she took what little control she did have and ended her life." said Rossi who had a feeling that everyone is thinking the same thing

"And that was never part of his plan. It turned his world upside down." said Emily

"He's not ready to let go of the bond he had with Hope." said Rossi

"And now he's trying to get back what was taken from him." said Spencer

"Wouldn't it just be easier for him to start over again?" asked Emily

"Unless Monica could give him what he lost. Another Hope. He didn't take Monica to remind him of Hope, he took her to recreate her." said Rossi

A short while later Garcia and Morgan came into the bullpen, and after Garcia argued with Hotch, they were all heading towards the elevators. Spencer got into the front seat while Garcia and JJ got into the back seat with Morgan behind the wheel. Morgan looked at Garcia.

"Penelope, you stay with JJ since you were never trained for something like this. Reid and I will handle going in with officers." said Morgan

Garcia nodded and put her hand on the Kevlar vest that Hotch had for her. A few minutes later Spencer's cellphone rang and he saw who it was.

"They're in." said Spencer as he was on the phone

JJ looked at the gate and saw that it was locked.

"Officer, we need bolt-cutters." said JJ as an office followed her orders

"They cleared the other location." said Spencer after he got off his cellphone, pulled out his revolver, and walked up to Morgan

"Reid and I are gonna take two officers, check the perimeter, see if we can find the point of entry." said Morgan and he looked at an officer. "You're with Dr. Reid, you're with me."

"Building rapport could take hours. I don't know if Monica has that much time." said Spencer as an officer cut the lock. A few seconds later he was checking the perimeter with Morgan and a couple of officers

Spencer took the lead, going around the property with an officer. A minute later they met up with Morgan who motioned him and the officer to join them since a point of entry was found.

Morgan kicked in the window and a few seconds he was going through the window, Reid crouched down knowing that he will be going through the window after Morgan. A minute later he was in the basement with Morgan who spoke into his comm.

"JJ, we're in." said Morgan

Spencer and Morgan worked on clearing the basement and a minute later they were going up the basement stairs and Morgan opened the door.

Spencer and Morgan worked on clearing the rest of the first floor before heading in separate directions to block doorways.

"Bill, drop the gun." shouted Morgan

"Do what he says." said Garcia as Morgan moved to protect her

"Drop it—now!" shouted Morgan

"It's OK, Bill." said Garcia

"Nice and easy" said Spencer

"Now put your hands where I can see them." ordered Morgan

Bill got up with his hands in the air leaving the gun on the floor.

"Slowly step away from Monica." ordered Spencer

"Easy..." said Morgan

Monica grabbed Bill's gun.

"Monica!" shouted Garcia as Monica shot Bill in the head

A few hours later everyone arrived back at headquarters and Hotch looked at his tired agents.

"Let's get our post case paperwork done before heading home. And we all have tomorrow off." said Hotch

Reid sat down at his desk and he started doing his post case paperwork, and a half hour later he knocked on Hotch's open office door.

"You have your finished report for me Reid?" asked Hotch

"Yeah." said Spencer who handed Hotch his report

"Do you need a ride home?" asked Hotch who remembered seeing Spencer grabbing his car keys before heading downstairs to meet with Olivia

"Olivia asked me for the car keys, and I told her that I would catch a ride home with one of you guys." said Spencer

"If you can handle waiting for 15 minutes, I can give you a ride home for you don't have to walk home from the subway station in the dark." said Hotch seeing that its already dark outside

Spencer nodded and left Hotch's office and he saw Rossi standing in his office doorway.

"You leaving yet Spencer?" asked Rossi

"In 15 minutes since Hotch offered me a ride home." said Spencer

"Come talk with me in my office since I told you that we would talk later." said Rossi who motioned Spencer to follow him

Spencer followed Rossi into Rossi's office and Rossi closed the door.

"Feel free to sit on the couch." said Rossi

Spencer sat on the couch, and Spencer spoke up.

"You pretty much knew all along about me having Asperger's syndrome even though I got the confirmation yesterday?" asked Spencer

"I told you yesterday that I have a niece who has Asperger's syndrome, and she now has one child who ended up getting diagnosed so I recognize the signs." said Rossi

"Olivia says that me getting diagnosed with Asperger's syndrome is not going to make her change her mind about having kids with me. She has dealt with students who have Asperger's syndrome or autism who are brilliant at math like Olivia and me." said Spencer

"I agree that you having Asperger's syndrome shouldn't stop you from wanting to have biological children with Olivia." said Rossi

"I have a feeling that Dr. Norman probably told Dr. Andrews about his suspicions about me having Asperger's syndrome since Dr. Norman once asked me if I ever thought about getting tested for it and he was willing to do it himself." said Spencer

"No one is going to look at you differently because of this. You'll still be the same brilliant Spencer Reid that they all love." said Rossi

"I know that Rossi." said Spencer while he looked at his watch and realized that he has five minutes before Hotch is ready to leave

"Hotch and I are going to be leaving in five minutes, so I have to go pack up." said Spencer

"Have a nice day off tomorrow." said Rossi

Spencer left Rossi's office and headed towards his desk in the bullpen,

Five minutes later he was in an elevator with Hotch. A few minutes later Reid and Hotch were heading towards DC, and Reid decided to speak up.

"I thought that I should tell you that Dr. Andrews diagnosed me with Asperger's syndrome on Monday. I am not upset about being diagnosed with Asperger's syndrome since its a better diagnosis than schizophrenia." said Spencer

"I am glad that you are not upset about being diagnosed with Asperger's syndrome, even though I once asked you if you were ever diagnosed. After meeting you, I ended up researching Asperger's syndrome since I always had a feeling that you did have it." said Hotch

"So that was why you sometimes treated me differently than everyone else by sometimes speaking gently to me like you do with Jack. Sometimes putting a firm hand on my shoulder, and sending me to a quiet room if it gets too noisy for me." said Spencer

"Yes." said Hotch knowing that Reid has caught on

"Being diagnosed with Asperger's syndrome made think about the Vincent Shyer case that we had in Connecticut when I was 24 years old. Vincent Shyer brought up to Gideon about him being unable to diagnosis my autistic leanings." said Spencer

"I remember that case." said Hotch who was remembering how Shyer brought up his wife who was pregnant with Jack at the time

"I wonder what Gideon would think about hearing that I ended up getting diagnosed with Asperger's syndrome if I ever saw him again. I told Rossi over a week ago, that I would love to play one more game of chess with Gideon." said Spencer

"And that conversation led you and Rossi to play chess over lunch and on the flight home from Kansas?" asked Hotch remembering the chess games that Rossi and Gideon use to play at the office "I remember seeing Rossi and Gideon play chess. When you joined the BAU, Gideon was glad to finally have someone to play chess with again."

"I want to tell Gideon that I dodged the bullet for getting diagnosed with schizophrenia. I want to tell him that I found the chance to in love and get married. I have asked Garcia to track him down before and she couldn't locate him. I have gone to his cabin a couple of times and would leave a letter for him there and never get a reply. Dr. Andrews thinks that I should talk to Gideon about how I felt about him leaving me like my father did." said Spencer

"You learned that talking to someone helps ease your migraines, and I agree with your physiologist about talking your feelings instead of bottling them in." said Hotch as he pulled up at Capitol Plaza Apartments

"See you Thursday Hotch." said Spencer as he exited Hotch's SUV

"Let me know if you need a ride on Thursday because I can give you one so you don't have to take the train." said Hotch before he pulled away

A few minutes later Spencer unlocked the door of his and Olivia's apartment and he saw Olivia cooking a late dinner.

"Honey I'm home." said Spencer as he set down his messenger bag

Olivia looked at her husband who was coming into the kitchen and spoke up.

"Thanks for the text letting me know that you were on your way home Spencer. Dinner will be done in 30 minutes." said Olivia

Spencer headed to the bedroom where he locked his revolver in the gun safe, he took a quick shower before getting into his pajamas. After getting into his pajamas, Spencer headed to the kitchen and decided to set the table because he could tell that his wife was almost done cooking.

A few minutes later Spencer and Olivia were eating their late dinner, and Olivia looked at her husband.

"Any plans on what to do on your day off tomorrow since I have work tomorrow?" asked Olivia

"I am thinking about going to the park to play some chess, and maybe we can go out for lunch. It wouldn't be healthy for me to sleep all day tomorrow." said Spencer

"I agree that you shouldn't sleep the day away tomorrow." said Olivia

"Hotch and Rossi already know about me being diagnosed with Asperger's syndrome. Rossi is familiar with Asperger's syndrome because he has a niece and great niece who has it." said Spencer.

"Are you going to tell the others?" asked Olivia

"I will probably have to wait with telling Garcia because this was a rough case for her. Her survivors support group is most likely going to have to be disbanded because two members of the group was involved." said Spencer who yawned

"You sound exhausted honey, how about you finish eating and go to bed." said Olivia

"What about clean up?" asked Spencer

"I will take care of it. I decided to wait with cooking dinner because I wanted to eat with you." said Olivia

"But tomorrow I will deal with cooking dinner and clean up." said Spencer

"Deal." said Olivia

"What should we do for breakfast in the morning?" asked Spencer

"How about we go out for breakfast tomorrow morning?" asked Olivia

"That would be great." said Spencer as he got up to rinse his empty plate before putting it in the sink

"Go to bed Spencer, and I will join you in a bit." said Olivia

Spencer headed towards the bedroom, and he got into bed right away. 20 minutes later Olivia crawled into bed next to him and she rested her head on her husband's chest.

* * *

Gideon was walking in the park that he knew that Spencer loved to play chess at, and he thought about the young man who he thought of as a second son. Gideon knew that Spencer's 30th birthday has passed by now, and he wondered if Spencer ended up like his mother at or is still working for the FBI.

While heading towards the chess tables, he saw a young man in a familiar navy blue pea coat, a familiar tan messenger bag, and black converse sneakers sit down at one of the chess tables. Gideon decided to go play a game of chess with the man since he had a feeling that the young man is Spencer despite the man having short brown hair. A few seconds later he saw Spencer's familiar brown eyes before Spencer focused on the chess board in front of him.

"Hello Spencer." said Gideon as he moved a chess piece.

Spencer looked at the board and quickly calculated his next move.

"Its been over four years Gideon." said Spencer quietly after he moved a chess piece

They continued finishing their game of chess in silence before Spencer moved a piece.

"Checkmate." said Spencer with a smug smile on his face

"How did you beat me?" asked Gideon who was shocked at Spencer's chess skills improving

Spencer started explaining about how he decided to improve at chess. While Spencer was talking Gideon looked at his former protege's face, and he noticed that the horn rimmed glasses were gone, but he was wearing rectangular frames. His face was much fuller which meant that he had gained some much needed weight.

"You look like you gained some weight." said Gideon after Spencer finished his lecture

"My primary physician is actually pleased about that." said Spencer with a slight smirk on his face and his cellphone vibrated and he saw that it was Olivia

"What's up?" asked Spencer softly

"I am on break right now since my first class for the day ended, and I thought that I should check on you." said Olivia

"I appreciate that Livy, so what do you need before your next class starts?" asked Spencer knowing that Gideon was looking at him trying to profile him

"I just wanted to tell you that I miss you even though you have the day off." said Olivia

"I miss you too, but we will be seeing each other in a couple of hours, but you are lucky that I have the day off." said Spencer

"I have to go since my next class starts in five minutes. Love you." said Olivia

"Love you too." said Spencer as he hung up and he saw Gideon looking at him in shock

"Sorry about that. That was a call I had to take." said Spencer as he put his cellphone in his jacket pocket

"You finally got yourself a girlfriend?" asked Gideon

"That was my wife who just called." laughed Spencer

"Your actually married?" asked Gideon

Spencer nodded and showed Gideon his left hand and Gideon saw a gold wedding band on Spencer's left ring finger.

"How long ago did you get married?" asked Gideon

"Got married 53 days ago. But my wife doesn't work for the FBI, but she is a civilian." said Spencer

"Your wife actually supports your long hours and frequent traveling for work?" asked Gideon

"Olivia supports my long hours, but we find time to talk every day when I am on cases with the help of phone calls, text messages, and Skype." said Spencer

"So your wife's name is Olivia?" asked Gideon who decided to ignore the sabbatical part

"Yep, and she has a PhD in mathematics like me, and an IQ of 155. Plus we have a lot in common when it comes to growing up near the desert, favorite TV shows, and playing chess." said Spencer

"What does Olivia do with her PhD in Mathematics?" asked Gideon

"She teaches Advanced Mathematics at Georgetown University since she decided to follow me to Washington DC." said Spencer while smiling

"Got a picture of Olivia on you?" asked Gideon

"How about my wedding photo?" asked Spencer

"That would do." said Gideon

Spencer pulled out his wallet and grabbed the wedding photo that also included his parents and Aunt Ethel and handed the photo to Gideon.

Gideon looked at the photo, and he recognized Spencer's aunt and mother, and he had a feeling that the man who had Spencer's hair and eye color would be his father.

"You tracked down your father." said Gideon

Spencer started telling Gideon about how he ended up tracking down his father, and about Olivia being the reason why he started reconnecting with him.

"So other than getting married, what led to you taking a four month long sabbatical?" asked Gideon after Spencer finished talking

Spencer started explaining everything that happened that led to him taking a sabbatical and everything that happened since returning to work after his sabbatical ended. And after he was finished telling Gideon what happened Gideon was in shock.

"You were really struggling." said Gideon wishing that he confronted Spencer much sooner

"Taking that four month long sabbatical helped saved my life because I met Olivia who has became my emotional support since returning to the BAU. I thought that I was going to become like my mother, but I dodged that bullet since I turned 30 over a month ago. On the bright side though I barely have any migraines anymore except when I don't get enough sleep or wear my contact lenses for long periods of time." said Spencer

"I am glad that you now have Olivia in your life. Are you and Olivia planning on having kids?" asked Gideon

"Yeah we are, but we are waiting until I reach five years sober. Olivia doesn't mind waiting since she knows that I still deal with PTSD symptoms when it comes to my abduction and torture." said Spencer while referring the Hankel case

Gideon inwardly smiled since Reid kept his promise about staying sober to him and Hotch.

"You are still going to be dealing with PTSD Spencer." said Gideon

"Hotch told me the same thing a few weeks ago after I told him about a nightmare that Olivia had to wake me up from." said Spencer before adding on "But I doing something that I should have done right after the Hankel case with is seeing a psychologist." said Spencer

"I hope that you are seeing a good one." said Gideon

"My mother's doctor referred me to Dr. Andrews who has a specialty in PTSD and gifted minds like mine. The other day I was diagnosed with Asperger's syndrome, and Hotch and Rossi know about the diagnosis at the moment." said Spencer with a small smile on his face. "I accept being diagnosed with Asperger's syndrome since I am able to keep my job, even though Hotch always had a feeling that I had it." said Spencer

"I am glad that you didn't become like your mother Spencer, and I should have had you diagnosed with Asperger's syndrome when you joined the BAU." said Gideon

"Because of what Vincent Shyer said over six years ago about my autistic tendencies?" asked Spencer

"Yes." said Gideon

"Hotch actually ended up researching Asperger's syndrome the day after you introduced him to me, so that was why he treated me much differently than the rest of the team even though he was my probationary officer." said Spencer

"And I am glad that I chose Hotch to become your probationary officer when you graduated from the academy." said Gideon

"You and Hotch both taught me a lot about profiling. After Rossi replaced you on the team he helped hone my skills even more when he got used to working with someone as young as me." said Spencer with a small smirk on his face thinking about how he scared Rossi by quoting his books

"Hero worship?" asked Gideon

"I was quoting his books to him and asking him questions about his books, but during his second case with us he warmed up to me when someone called me a pipe cleaner with eyes." said Spencer with a chuckle before continuing "But I am not that skinny as I was around the time you left because of one of Rossi's goals was to get me to gain some weight with some of his cooking and we cooked meals together. And my wife's cooking got me to gain some weight too." said Spencer as he looked at his watch

"Have somewhere you need to be?" asked Gideon

"I have to meet my wife for lunch in two hours, but you can join my wife and me for lunch if you are not busy." said Spencer

"I am hitting the road again tomorrow morning, so I would love to meet your wife today." said Gideon

"Olivia does want to meet you since she read one of your books after she and I started dating." said Spencer

"Why do you have the day off today?" asked Gideon as they left the chess table for someone else could play since they didn't play a second round of chess

"We just finished a local case yesterday afternoon, and we all only got two hours of sleep. Hotch likes to make sure that we try to squeeze in naps when it comes to pulling all-nighters." said Spencer as they walked to a nearby bench and sat down

"Hotch did a better job at making sure that we took care of ourselves during cases, and I guess with him having a son could lead to that." said Gideon

"Have you kept track of us on the news? 2009 was a hard year for both Hotch and me since we both ended up in the hospital the same day for two different reasons." said Spencer quietly

"I heard about Haley, but what happened to you?" asked Gideon

"I got shot in the knee while protecting a civilian from a grieving father who wanted him dead. Its been over two years since my shooting, and I am walking and running fine thanks to physical therapy. And spending a couple of months on crutches and going through physical therapy did help me gain some muscle." said Spencer with a small smile on his face thinking about how his wife loves to see him shirtless

"And I bet getting shot made you realize that its OK to ask for help?" asked Gideon

"Rossi forced me to stay in one of his guest bedrooms, and he kept me busy since we have both have a love for publishing books or articles in journals. Everyone felt guilty about leaving me with no back up, and they took turns taking me to doctor appointments and physical therapy appointments to make it up to me." said Spencer

"I have read some of your articles that you have published over the past four years, and they were pretty good." said Gideon

"Only Hotch, Rossi, and my father will talk to me about the articles I publish." said Spencer

"How is your mom dealing with you reconnecting with your father?" asked Gideon

"My mom is glad that Olivia pushed me to talk to my father during the first time I took Olivia to Las Vegas, and my dad will visit my mom every day and help pay for her medical expenses. Next week Thursday will be the first Reid Family Thanksgiving in 20 years." said Spencer

"That's great." said Gideon

"My dad and I agreed to move forward and not backwards after I told him about everything that happened since he walked out when I was 10 years old." said Spencer

"And that is important." said Gideon

Spencer looked at his watch

"We should start walking towards the restaurant that I have to meet Olivia at." said Spencer

"Lets get going." said Gideon

"After you leave DC today, are you eventually going to come visit again?" asked Spencer

"You want me too?" asked Gideon

"Yes, because I want you to meet Olivia's and my future children. And Rossi is taking the honor to be an honorary grandfather to my children since Olivia's parents are dead." said Spencer

"You still have the same cellphone number?" asked Gideon

"Same land line number, but I had to change my cellphone number because of Morgan giving my cellphone number to the press a month ago after I hustled him in the basketball pool at the office." said Spencer with a smirk on his face

"Did you prank him back since you are known as a prank master at the BAU?" asked Gideon

"I pranked him back good by doing some tinkering to his cellphone and MP3 player because I did pull some hacks at Caltech." said Spencer

"Did Hotch end the prank war?" asked Gideon as they were a block away from the restaurant

"Hotch ended the prank war because Morgan's prank hindered contact with Olivia while she was dealing with a medical emergency that caused her to be hospitalized for a few days." said Spencer

"Why was Olivia in the hospital?" asked Gideon

"I came home from Idaho finding Olivia in the bedroom crying and burning up. Olivia was diagnosed with appendicitis, and she ended up having an emergency appendectomy." said Spencer

"At least you got Olivia to the hospital on time." said Gideon

"I was told that if I didn't get home at the time I did, her appendix would have burst four hours later which could have hindered Olivia's recovery." said Spencer

"How is Olivia doing now?" asked Gideon

"Olivia has been back at work for two weeks already, so everything is fine." said Spencer as they approached the restaurant and he saw Olivia, his face lit up at seeing his wife

Gideon watched the young married couple greet each other, and he noticed how Spencer's eyes lit up at seeing his wife.

"Hey Spencer." said Olivia as she gave her husband a peck on the lips

"Olivia, I would like to introduce you to Jason Gideon." said Spencer

"My husband has told me a lot about you." said Olivia as she shook hands with Gideon

 _A/N: I decided to have Gideon return because of Spencer confessing to Rossi that he wanted to play one more game of chess with Gideon in chapter 31. So please no negative reviews about Spencer and Gideon having a reunion. Chapter 39 will be up in a couple of days,_ _and it will deal with Spencer telling his teammate about who he ran into on his day off_


	39. Gideon Reunites With His Former Team

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

 _A/N: Shout out to Sue1313, Hippichic81, southernbeauty13, and Decembra1998 for reviewing chapter 38. Not beta read yet, but it will be._

 ** _Previously in chapter 38_**

 _ **Gideon was walking in the park that he knew that Spencer loved to play chess at, and he thought about the young man who he thought of as a second son. Gideon knew that Spencer's 30th birthday has passed by now, and he wondered if Spencer ended up like his mother at or is still working for the FBI.**_

 _ **While heading towards the chess tables, he saw a young man in a familiar navy blue pea coat, a familiar tan messenger bag, and black converse sneakers sit down at one of the chess tables. Gideon decided to go play a game of chess with the man since he had a feeling that the young man is Spencer despite the man having short brown hair. A few seconds later he saw Spencer's familiar brown eyes before Spencer focused on the chess board in front of him.**_

 _ **"Hello Spencer." said Gideon as he moved a chess piece.**_

 _ **Spencer looked at the board and quickly calculated his next move.**_

 _ **"Its been over four years Gideon." said Spencer quietly after he moved a chess piece**_

 _ **They continued finishing their game of chess in silence before Spencer moved a piece.**_

 _ **"Checkmate." said Spencer with a smug smile on his face**_

 ** _"How did you beat me?" asked Gideon who was shocked at Spencer's c_** _ **hess skills improving**_

 ** _Gideon watched the young married couple greet each other, and he noticed how Spencer's eyes lit up at seeing his wife._**

 ** _"Hey Spencer." said Olivia as she gave her husband a peck on the lips_**

 ** _"Olivia, I would like to introduce you to Jason Gideon." said Spencer_**

 ** _"My husband has told me a lot about you." said Olivia as she shook hands with Gideon_**

* * *

Spencer looked at Gideon after they removed their jackets before sitting down.

"Since you are leaving tomorrow morning, mind if I tell everyone that you are in town?" asked Spencer

"Go ahead Spencer, it would be nice to catch up with Rossi since I use to work with him when the BAU started." said Gideon before he added on "Just don't say why you want to get together for dinner." said Gideon

"So you want your presence to be a surprise?" asked Spencer

"Yes." said Gideon

"I understand your reasoning because I came home for a surprise visit after being in Pasadena for a month and a half. After I introduced Olivia to Garcia, JJ, Morgan, and Rossi I gave everyone a chance to see how being away for shocked to see how being away for over 42 days could do for my appearance." said Spencer

"And I bet Garcia was angry at you for keeping Olivia a secret for that long." said Gideon

"Hotch knew about Olivia from the beginning since he came to visit me before he left for Pakistan." said Spencer

"How about you text everyone now." said Gideon

"I am doing it now." said Spencer while pulling out his cellphone and typed out a message to his teammates

WE SHOULD ALL GO OUT TO EAT TONIGHT AT OUR FAVORITE PLACE TO EAT AT 6 PM, JACK AND HENRY ARE WELCOME TO JOIN. ~ SR

Spencer looked at Gideon.

"I just sent a group text to JJ, Emily, Hotch, Garcia, Morgan, and Rossi." said Spencer as his phone vibrated

I WILL BE THERE, AND SO WILL JACK WHO WANTS YOU TO SHOW HIM MORE MAGIC TRICKS. ~ AH

Spencer laughed since Jack is the reason that children started liking him.

"Hotch just replied and he will be there, and Jack is expecting me to show him some magic tricks." said Spencer

"Children now like you?" asked Gideon who remembered how children use to hate Spencer

"Jack loves me and so does my godson Henry." said Spencer

"Who is Henry?" asked Gideon

"JJ's and Detective Will LaMontague Jr.'s son, he's almost three years old." said Spencer

The name of Henry's father clicked in Gideon's mind and he remembered that was the case that Spencer admitted that he was struggling.

"Detective LaMontague Jr. from New Orleans?" asked Gideon

"Yep." said Spencer and he added on "JJ and Will asked me to be Henry's godfather and my goal is to get him into Caltech including Jack since Hotch knows that I can get anyone into college of their dreams by a phone call or letter." said Spencer

"How did children start liking you?" asked Gideon

"Remember that slight of hand trick that I used during a hostage situation?" asked Spencer

"Yeah." said Gideon

"Hotch recommended that I do magic tricks for Jack and he loved them. And now every time I see Jack, he asks me to show him some magic tricks." said Spencer as his phone vibrated again

I AM GOING TO SKIP OUT BOY WONDER.~ PG

"Garcia declined." said Spencer as his phone vibrated again revealing four text messages

I WILL BE THERE KIDDO. ~ DR

I WILL BE THERE. ~ DM

WILL, HENRY, AND I WILL BE THERE. ~ JJ

I WILL BE THERE. ~ EP

"JJ, Emily, Rossi, and Morgan accepted the invitation." said Spencer

"Why not Garcia?" asked Gideon

"The case we just had was personal for her since she is friends with the victim." said Spencer

"How about you tell her that I will be there." said Gideon

Spencer decided to call Garcia.

"Hey Boy Wonder." said Garcia

"You want to know why I invited everyone to go out to eat?" asked Spencer

"You and Olivia have some news for us that could deal with a cute brunette baby genius?" asked Garcia

"Not that Garcia." as Spencer's face heated up causing Olivia to giggle

"Then what?" asked Garcia

"Remember who I asked you to track down for me and you told me I should just leave a letter from him at his cabin?" asked Spencer

"Gideon contacted you?" asked Garcia with hope in her voice

"He is eating lunch with Olivia and me right now." said Spencer

"I will be there." said Garcia

"Please don't tell anyone that Gideon is in town, because he wants his presence to be a surprise." said Spencer

"Like your surprise visit home before the Fourth of July?" asked Garcia

"Yes. Olivia, Gideon, and I are planning on showing up first, so why don't you show up second." said Spencer

"Got it Boy Wonder." said Garcia before speaking again "When are you and Olivia going to have a brunette baby genius together?" asked Garcia

"Can't Olivia and I get through our upcoming honeymoon to Hawaii first?" asked Spencer

"But you two don't leave for Hawaii until after Christmas." whined Garcia

"Garcia, I will talk to you at dinner because I have to go." said Spencer

"Bye." said Garcia

"Bye." said Spencer as he hung up

Spencer smiled and Gideon spoke up.

"Garcia is going to come now?" asked Gideon

"Yes." said Spencer

"Garcia whining to you about when are we planning on having a baby that she can spoil rotten?" asked Olivia

"Yeah." said Spencer

"I agree that we need to get through our honeymoon first and the five year anniversary of your abduction and torture first Spencer." said Olivia

"There is already a baby pool at the office that Morgan started, and he thinks that I don't know about it." smirked Spencer

Gideon's, Olivia's, and Spencer's food arrived and they spent lunch talking, and a half hour later Olivia looked at Spencer.

"I have to get going since I have two more classes and a meeting with other professors in the mathematics department before I am done for the day so I will see you at dinner." said Olivia as she pecked her husband on the lips

"How about we join you at Georgetown." said Gideon

"Alex Blake would probably be thrilled to see you." said Spencer as they left the restaurant

"You still guest lecture for her?" asked Gideon

"Her students always asks her if I could come back and guest lecture, but she will call Hotch first and ask him if I could guest lecture for her." said Spencer

"I eat lunch with Alex every day on campus, and she knew that I was joining you for lunch Spencer." said Olivia

A few minutes later Spencer, Olivia, and Gideon arrived at Georgetown and Olivia looked at her husband.

"You and Gideon can hang out in my office." said Olivia as she shared a quick kiss with her husband and she looked at Gideon "Please don't profile my office because Spencer already did." said Olivia before she walked towards her classroom

"This way Gideon." said Spencer as he led Gideon towards Olivia's office

A few minutes later Spencer was unlocking the door to his wife's office and he let Gideon in. And the first thing Gideon noticed was a chess board.

"Does Olivia keep the chess board in here for you?" asked Gideon

"Yeah she does because before my sabbatical ended I hung out here at Georgetown every day." said Spencer as he sat down on by the chess board and started setting it up

"I want a rematch." said Gideon as he sat across from Spencer

"Your on." smirked Spencer

For the next two hours Spencer and Gideon played a couple games of chess.

"Checkmate." smirked Spencer

"I am not sure if I like this new Spencer Reid." muttered Gideon

"I grew more confident over the past few years and I improved my skills at chess." smirked Spencer

"I blame Hotch and Rossi for some of your growing confidence." muttered Gideon

"You can tell them that at dinner in a few hours." smirked Spencer

"But I guess your confidence grew because of meeting Olivia too." said Gideon as he looked at the photos of Spencer and Olivia that Olivia displayed in her office and spoke up "I can tell that married life agrees with you." said Gideon

"That's what Hotch and Rossi says, and Morgan is still in shock about me falling in love and getting married before he did." smirked Spencer

"Morgan still single?" asked Gideon

"Morgan once tried to ask Garcia out, but she refused and she is now dating another technical analyst." said Spencer as Olivia entered her office

"I see that you two boys didn't cause any trouble while I was teaching my two classes and then attending a short meeting." said Olivia as she eyed the chess board

"Your husband beat me at every chess game we played this afternoon." grumbled Gideon

"Spencer always beats me at chess too Jason." said Olivia while not deciding to bring up the game of strip chess that she and Spencer played

Spencer looked at the clock and saw that it was already 5:15 PM

"We should probably get going for we can arrive before the others get there." said Spencer

"I think Garcia will show up right after us." said Olivia

"Me too." said Spencer as he slung his messenger bag over his shoulder and the trio left Olivia's office and he looked at Gideon "Only Hotch knows that I am 30 years old and we haven't told anyone about missing my birthday." said Spencer

"Why didn't you tell everyone that they missed your birthday?" asked Gideon

"I am still trying to trust my teammates again, and Hotch understands my reasoning." said Spencer

"I won't say anything, but when they find out that they missed your birthday they will make it up to you." said Gideon who was already planning on what he should get Spencer for a belated birthday present

"Thanks for keeping this a secret." said Spencer as they got into his Volvo

"I told Spencer that I will say something on my 28th birthday if they didn't realize that they missed Spencer's 30th birthday." said Olivia

Gideon looked at Spencer and whispered

"You married a good woman." whispered Gideon

"I know that." whispered Spencer

10 minutes later Spencer, Gideon, and Olivia arrived at the BAU's favorite restraunt and Spencer spoke to the waitress who recognized Spencer and Olivia.

"Could we have a private room?" asked Spencer

"Sure." said the waitress who led Spencer, Olivia, and Gideon to an empty room

"Everyone else should be here soon." said Spencer

"I will direct them back here Dr. Reid." said the waitress as she left the room

Spencer, Gideon, and Olivia sat down at the table and a few minutes later Garcia showed up.

"Hello Penelope." said Gideon

"I was so angry at you for leaving us, but I am happy to see you again Gideon." said Garcia as she hugged Gideon and Gideon returned the hug

Rossi showed up next and he smirked when he saw Gideon.

"Long time no see Jason." said Rossi

"I was shocked when Spencer told me that you came out of retirement to take my place David." said Gideon as he shared a hug with Rossi

"They were a man down and I had some unfinished business to deal with and I ended up staying since I couldn't leave them." said Rossi

"Thank you for taking care of everyone after I left." said Gideon

"Not a problem. When I met Spencer he was still pretty skinny, and it became one of my goals to get some weight on him." smirked Rossi

"He told me that he became one of your pet projects to fatten up with your cooking, and I am glad that you were able to do that." said Gideon

"I actually enjoy cooking meals with him despite having to modify recipes because of his lactose intolerance." said Rossi

"Is it still hard to keep Spencer away from dairy?" asked Gideon

"We still have to carry antcids for him, but at least he married someone who can help monitor his dairy intake since she has the same problem too." said Rossi

"Your lactose intolerant too?" asked Gideon as he looked at Olivia

"Yep, so we are careful when it comes to buying groceries and going out to eat, but we will eat dairy in moderation when it comes to ice cream." said Olivia

"You two go grocery shopping together?" asked Gideon

"Sometimes I have to tell Spencer to put groceries back since I am trying to get him to eat healthy and eat less sugar." smirked Olivia

"Olivia made me cut back on coffee when I am not on cases, and I sometimes drink water instead of coffee while on cases." said Spencer

"At least those dark circles that were under your eyes are gone." said Gideon

"I had a regular sleeping schedule during my sabbatical, and Olivia and I developed a routine for at bedtime." said Spencer

"Good." said Gideon

"And since returning from my sabbatical, we no longer have hotel rooms to ourselves because of budget cuts." said Spencer

"Who do you room with?" asked Gideon

"With Hotch. When rooming with him he doesn't allow me to pull all-nighters while sharing hotel rooms since he threatens to take away my messenger bag that contains my books and case files to make sure that I get a couple of hours of sleep." said Spencer

Gideon burst out laughing and after he sobered up he spoke up.

"I bet you weren't happy about Hotch threatening to take away your messenger bag." said Gideon

"Hotch was using a tone that he would use with Jack when he wants Jack to do something." smirked Spencer

"I always knew that he thought of you as a son before I retired." said Gideon while thinking about how Hotch was while searching for Reid when he was MIA and the hug that Hotch gave Reid after coming out of his shock of Reid giving him a hug "He was pretty protective of you after he met you." said Gideon

"Hotch is still protective of me today." said Spencer as he started talking to Olivia and Garcia

Rossi looked at Gideon and whispered

"What Spencer told you is true because Strauss warned me that Aaron is protective of Reid when I met with her before meeting the team." whispered Rossi

"Were you ever told about Spencer's abduction and torture?" whispered Gideon

"Yes." whispered Rossi

"You should have seen the hug that Spencer pulled Hotch into after Hotch helped him off the ground. Hotch hugged him right back after getting out of his shock after Spencer pulled him into a hug since Spencer didn't like physical contact." whispered Gideon

"Spencer got use to physical contact more after you left, we had a going away party for him before he left for his sabbatical and he hugged everyone goodbye including Aaron." whispered Rossi

"He is much more confident now." whispered Gideon as he saw Spencer laugh at something Olivia said

At that moment Gideon and Rossi started talking about the old days, and a few minutes later Hotch and Jack showed up and Hotch's eyes went wide when he saw a familiar face talking to Rossi. Jack who didn't even notice his dad stopping decided to run towards Spencer and Olivia.

"Uncle Spencer! Aunt Olivia!" shouted Jack as he rushed to Spencer and gave him a hug

"Hey Jack." said Spencer as he hugged Jack back "Don't forget about Aunt Olivia." said Spencer after he released Jack

"Hey Aunt Olivia." said Jack as he hugged Olivia

"Hey Jack." said Olivia as she returned the hug

"What about me Jack." pouted Garcia

"I didn't forget about you Aunt Penny." as Jack gave Garcia a hug

Gideon looked at Hotch who was standing in shock.

"Hello Aaron." said Gideon

Hotch blinked a few times

"Jason." said Hotch and he spoke again "Why show up now?" asked Hotch

"I found Spencer playing chess at the park today. At first I didn't recognize him because of his hair now being short, but I recognized him because of his messenger bag, jacket, and sneakers." said Gideon

"His hair was getting too long, and he has kept it short since May of last year." said Hotch as he watched Jack talk to Spencer about school and Spencer was asking him questions

"He is good with Jack." said Gideon as he watched Spencer paiently listen to Jack and then asked him questions

"Jack is at a fourth grade reading level and he is one of the top students in his class." said Hotch

"So you have a mini-Spencer." said Gideon

"Jack soaks up every lecture Spencer gives him during trips to museums that Spencer would accompany us on. And I did ask Spencer to help challenge Jack a bit after I showed him Jack's test scores." said Hotch

"I am glad that Spencer revealed his talent about slight of hand tricks during that hostage situation." said Gideon

"Jack loves it when Spencer shows him magic tricks, and Spencer is teaching Jack a few tricks." said Hotch

"What about those flying film canisters?" asked Gideon

Hotch groaned and Rossi chuckled.

"He still does physics magic?" asked Gideon

"Yes he does, and Jack loves it when Reid does physics magic for him." said Hotch

"Were you able to beat Spencer at chess." asked Rossi

"He beat me at every game we played today." grumbled Gideon

Hotch and Rossi burst out laughing.

"I am not sure if I like this new Spencer Reid." muttered Gideon

"I actually prefer this Spencer Reid because he is much more assertive, and confident in himself over the past few months after returning from his sabbatical." said Hotch with a rare smile on his face

"What about his shooting?" asked Gideon

"He switched to a revolver that I got him as a gift a few years ago, and his shooting scores are nearly perfect now, but he still has a habit of trying to talk down unsubs." said Hotch while thinking about the Owen Savage case

"What about self defense training?" asked Gideon

"He used a metal pipe to take down an unsub and he ended up unscathed, but he was dealing with an intense migraine during that case. So his self defense training is improving." said Hotch

"Reid told me about that case since that was when his migraines caused him to see a doctor." said Gideon

"I gone to a couple of appointments with him before he took his sabbatical, and his doctor wanted him to take a long break from the FBI and I agreed with his doctor despite how stubborn Spencer could be sometimes. Last May when those budget cuts were a blessing for him because he was able to enjoy himself during his temporary teaching position at Cal-tech." said Hotch

"Did his stubborn streak end after me met Olivia?" asked Gideon

"Pretty much even though he did have a rocky return since Morgan and Garcia were searching for Doyle behind my back for seven months which caused me to end my temporary reassignment from Pakistan early. But I am glad that he took that sabbatical because it brought him some much needed happiness even though he could have left the FBI for a job that would require no travel and regular hours like his doctor wanted him to." said Hotch

"Reid told me that he didn't ask to be reinstated, but he did come back." said Gideon

"Strauss convinced him to stay for at least two months. And those two months are up soon, and I know that Strauss is going to confront him about is he going to stay in the BAU or go because he still gets a lot of job offers and I have been approached by other unit chiefs and agencies about him." said Hotch

"He still gets a lot of job offers?" asked Gideon

"Yeah he does, but he lets Strauss and me know about ever job offer he gets. And in return I let him know when a head hunter approaches me about him." said Hotch

At that moment Morgan came into the room and he was shocked to see Gideon talking to Hotch.

"Gideon?" asked Morgan

"Yes." said Gideon

Morgan saw Jack in the room so he knew that he had to control his temper and he spoke quietly.

"I am not happy at how you left us, but why are you here?" asked Morgan

* * *

Jack looked over at Spencer when he saw Morgan walk into the room.

"Can we go say hi to Uncle Derek?" asked Jack

"Sure we can bud." said Spencer and he thought of something "Would you like me to give you a piggy back ride?" asked Spencer

"I would love one Uncle Spencer." said Jack

Spencer stood up and crouched down for Jack could easily get onto his back.

"Jump onto my back Jack." said Spencer

Olivia looked at Jack.

"Need a boost?" asked Olivia

"Please Aunt Olivia." said Jack

Olivia helped Jack get situated and Spencer spoke up.

"Hang on tightly Jack." said Spencer

"Yes Uncle Spencer." as Jack made sure that his arms and legs were tightly wrapped around Spencer before he gave Spencer his cue to get going "I'm ready."

Spencer started walking towards Hotch, Rossi, Morgan, and Gideon and he heard Gideon speak up

"I found Spencer playing chess at the park this morning and I approached him for a game even though he beat me at chess." said Gideon

"And we ended up talking for a couple of hours Morgan, and he was the one that asked about us having a gathering this evening." said Spencer as he came over while giving Jack a piggy back ride

"Hi daddy, Uncle Spencer is giving me a piggy back ride." beamed Jack

"You having fun with Uncle Spencer?" asked Hotch with a rare smile on his face

"Yeah I am." said Jack and he looked at Morgan "Hi Uncle Derek."

"Hey Jack." said Morgan as he ruffled Jack's hair "Enjoying the piggy back ride that Uncle Spencer is giving you?" asked Morgan

"Yes I am." said Jack and he tapped on Spencer's shoulder "Can you please show me some card tricks?" asked Jack

"Sure I can bud." said Spencer as he continued to give Jack a piggy back ride towards Olivia and Garcia "Olivia would you care to be my lovely assistant?" asked Spencer as he swung Jack around and placed him on the ground before he adjusted his glasses

"Sure." grinned Olivia and said to Spencer "And can I have a piggy back ride later Spencer?" asked Olivia as she squeezed her husband's biceps feeling the muscles

"I will give you one later Livy." said Spencer while he winked at his wife

"And I will be in the audience with Jack." said Garcia

Hotch, Morgan, Gideon, and Rossi watched Spencer do a little magic show for Jack and Garcia for a few minutes before they started talking again. A few minutes later JJ, Henry, and Will walked into the room and JJ and Will were shocked to see Gideon talking to Morgan.

"Gideon?" asked JJ as she set Henry down who ran over to Jack and Garcia for the magic show

"Hello JJ and Will." said Gideon

"Why are you here Gideon?" asked JJ as she watched Henry clap after Spencer finished another magic trick

"I saw Spencer playing chess at the park today, and I ended up catching up with him today." said Gideon as he watched the mini magic show go on

A minute later Emily walked into the room and she was shocked to see Gideon watching Spencer give a magic show to Jack and Henry

"Gideon?" asked Emily

Gideon turned around and he saw Emily staring at him.

"Hello Prentiss." said Gideon

At that moment a waitress came into the room and she started taking orders.

While everyone was waiting for their food, Garcia decided to bring up Spencer's and Olivia's honeymoon.

"Are you two geniuses going to tell us what you two have planned for our honeymoon in Hawaii?" asked Garcia

Spencer and Olivia started taking turns talking about what they are planning on doing in Hawaii, and when they were done Hotch spoke up.

"How long are you two going to be in Hawaii?" asked Hotch

"We are getting on a flight from Las Vegas on December 26th, and we will be back in Washington DC on January 7th." said Spencer

"So you two are spending over 11 days in Hawaii." said Hotch

"We are going to tour Oahu and we want to do as many activities that we can fit in which means also watching the sunset on the beach every night." said Spencer

"I thought that you didn't like the beach Spence." said JJ

"I got Spencer to enjoy the beach during his time in Pasadena." said Olivia

"I hope that you two take a lot of pictures." said Garcia

"We will take a lot of pictures because we will also be going hiking to visit some waterfalls that are popular spots for swimming." said Olivia

"We are so going shopping to get you some swimwear and clothes for your honeymoon Olivia." said Garcia

"May I join you two?" asked Emily

"Yes." said Garcia and Olivia in unsion

"I am coming with too." said JJ

"Lets make it a girls day out then." squealed Garcia

Olivia looked at Spencer.

"We will handle shopping for your clothes together Spencer even though you already have shorts and polo shirts that would be considered suitable to wear on our honeymoon." said Olivia

Morgan looked at Spencer.

"When the girls going clothes shopping for your honeymoon, should we work on the house that you two picked out?" asked Morgan

"Yes please." said Spencer

"You are moving Spencer?" asked Gideon

"Morgan gave Livy and me a house as a wedding present, and he wants me to help finish the renovations and restoring the house because of my PhD in engineering." said Spencer

"I will help you two with the house while the girls go shopping." said Rossi

"Me too." said Hotch

"May I join you four men?" asked Will

"Sure. We need all the hands we can get to help finish up the house for Spencer and Olivia can move into their house on schedule." said Morgan

"Jessica can watch Henry if you need a sitter Will." said Hotch

"Thank you for your offer." said Will

Olivia looked at Morgan.

"When do you think that we could move into the house Derek because we have a lot of packing to do." said Olivia

"My goal is to get you two completely moved in before you two leave for Vegas to spend Christmas with your parents and aunt case pending though. And if the move in date gets delayed we will take care of moving your belongings into the house while you two are on your honeymoon." said Morgan

"That would be wonderful." said Spencer

Gideon thought about how he could help his former teammates while Spencer goes on that belated honeymoon with his wife.

"How about I be a consultant for you guys while Spencer is on his honeymoon even though I am no longer part of the Bureau." said Gideon

"I will have to ask Strauss and the Director, and when they find out that you offered to consult with us while Spencer is on his honeymoon they might give you an offer to teach at the academy since cadets have asked us about you." said Hotch

"I always did enjoy teaching at the academy when not working on cases, so please let me think about it." said Gideon

"So you are not going to leave us again?" asked Spencer

"You said that when you and Olivia have children, you want me to be part of your children lives. And if you guys ever need a baby sitter I can help out." said Gideon

"How long are you in town for?" asked Garcia

"I am going to be traveling for a few weeks when I leave DC tomorrow morning, but I will be back in time to cover for Spencer when he and Olivia leave for their honeymoon." said Gideon

At that moment everyone's food came and everyone focused on some light conversation and after everyone was done eating and desert was ordered Jack spoke up.

"Can you please show me some more magic tricks?" asked Jack while giving his puppy dog eyes

Spencer looked at Olivia.

"Why do I have a feeling that I am probably going to have trouble saying no to our future children when they ask me to show them some magic tricks?" asked Spencer

"They will probably manipulate you with their eyes." said Olivia causing laughter to erupt in the room

* * *

The following afternoon at work Spencer knocked on Hotch's open office door.

"So what did Strauss and the Director say about Gideon being a consultant for you guys while I am on my honeymoon?" asked Spencer

"Strauss and the Director approved Gideon's request to consult for us while you are on your honeymoon for we don't have to be a man down, as long as he comes back and teach at the academy." said Hotch before he added on "And Gideon accepted the teaching position, but he is wanting to wait until the next wave of cadets enter the academy." said Hotch

"That's great." said Spencer

"Gideon also requested that you co-teach his profiling classes with him on paperwork days." said Hotch

"I can help him co-teach his classes." said Spencer

Hotch decided to tell Reid about the fax he got from Dr. Andrews before Spencer leaves his office.

"Please close the door Reid because I want to tell you something." said Hotch

Reid closed the door before sitting down.

"What is it Hotch?" asked Spencer as he noticed his medical file on Hotch's desk "You got a fax from Dr. Andrews?" asked Spencer

Hotch nodded before speaking.

"Dr. Andrews has sent me his reports of every session he had with you so far, and he is pleased with your progress." said Hotch

"I sometimes wish that my mom and teachers didn't coach me on what to say to that psychologist that my mom sent me to after my father left." said Spencer

"If I would have known about that much sooner than I did earlier this year, I would have sent you to a psychologist during your two year probationary period." said Hotch

"I don't blame you, but anyone could get diagnosed with Asperger's syndrome at any age." said Spencer

"I am proud of you for not running circles around Dr. Andrews." said Hotch

"Thanks." said Spencer

"You should probably go finish up your stack of consults for you can get home by 6 PM." said Hotch

"I probably should." said Spencer as he got up and left Hotch's office and headed towards his desk

"What was that about?" asked Emily

"Hotch wanted to talk to me about the reports that he has gotten from the psychologist that my mother's doctor referred me to, and Hotch is very pleased about my progress." said Spencer

"That's great." said Emily

"And Hotch told me that he wished that he sent me to a psychologist during my two year probationary period because I would have been diagnosed with Asperger's syndrome much sooner." said Spencer

"And you don't mind being diagnosed with Asperger's syndrome?" asked Emily

"Not at all since there are a lot brilliant people like me who have been diagnosed with Asperger's syndrome or suspected to have Asperger's syndrome which includes Albert Einstein and one of my favorite inventors Nikola Tesla who was suspected to have Asperger's syndrome." said Spencer

"Despite being diagnosed with Asperger's syndrome you are still the same Spencer Reid we know and love." said Emily

"That's what Rossi told me the other day." said Spencer as he got back to work for he can get home to help Olivia make dinner


	40. Thanksgiving Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

 _A/N: I am so sorry about the delay. I had to deal with writers block, and the charger for my laptop was shot so I had to buy a new charger online. This chapter is currently not beta read, but it will be since I really wanted to get this posted._

 _Shout out to Hippichic81, Sue1313 for reviewing chapter 39, and I think it would be amazing to have 150 reviews by the time I post chapter 50._

Spencer was about to get himself a cup of coffee when his cellphone rang and he quickly answered it before looking at the caller ID.

"Dr. Reid." said Spencer as he got up from his desk with his empty coffee mug

"Hey baby." said Diana

"Hey mom." said Spencer as he blushed at what his mother called him

"I can't wait to see you and Olivia this week." said Diana

"I can't wait to see you either, mom." said Spencer as he leaned against the counter, glad that his mother is lucid

"Are you staying with Ethel or your father?" asked Diana

"Livy and I are staying with dad instead of paying for a hotel room." said Spencer

"Dr. Norman wants to know if you, Olivia, and William are eating dinner at the hospital or are you three planning on checking me out for Thanksgiving dinner?" asked Diana as she read a note that Dr. Norman passed to her since he was supervising the phone call

"Dad and I talked about checking you out of the hospital and having dinner at his place." said Spencer

Spencer heard his mother speak to someone before speaking up.

"Nurse Elizabeth will be joining me then since you decided to check me out of the hospital for a few hours." said Diana

"Good to know mom." said Spencer

"So, how has this past week been for you since our last phone call?" asked Diana

Spencer sighed since he knew that he had to get back to work even though it was almost lunch time.

"Mom, I have to get back to work so I can leave at 5 PM today for Olivia and I to catch our flight to Vegas." said Spencer

"I will let you go baby, and I will see you and Olivia tomorrow after you get a good night's rest. I love you Spencer." said Diana

"I love you too mom, and I will see you tomorrow." said Spencer as he hung up and started making a fresh pot of coffee

As Spencer was making a fresh pot of coffee Hotch came up to him.

"Your mom called?" asked Hotch as he got himself a cup ready

"She has been calling me everyday this week to make sure that I am coming for Thanksgiving." chuckled Spencer before he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose a bit

"Was she lucid?" asked Hotch after he poured himself a cup of coffee

"She has been lucid every time she called me this week. Based on the status report that Dr. Norman gave me, she has been having more good days than bad days since her medication got changed almost two months ago." said Spencer

"That's great." said Hotch, glad that Reid has always been comfortable talking to him about his mom

"But I am excited to go home to my hometown even though I have to stay out of casinos because I'm banned from them." smirked Spencer

Hotch thought about a conversation he heard Spencer and Morgan having about when they are catching flights to their hometowns and decided to make sure that Spencer and Olivia have a ride home from the airport.

"Do you have a way to get home from the airport when you and Olivia return to DC on Friday?" asked Hotch

"Not yet." said Spencer

"How about I pick you and Olivia up from the airport on Friday." said Hotch

"That would be nice." said Spencer as he rinsed out his mug before heading back to his desk to finish up his stack of consults

A few hours later

Spencer started to straighten his desk when Emily spoke up.

"Do you and Olivia need a ride to the airport tonight?" asked Emily as she watched Spencer straighten up his desk before leaving for the five day weekend

"Morgan offered Olivia and me a ride to the airport because he is catching his flight to Chicago an hour after us, and he is waiting for me right now." said Spencer as he shut down his computer

"Have a nice Thanksgiving with your wife and family in Vegas." said Emily

"Have a nice Thanksgiving Emily." said Spencer as he slung his messenger bag over his shoulder, left the bullpen and headed towards Morgan's office

"Ready to go kid?" asked Morgan as he locked his office

"Yeah I am." said Spencer as they headed towards the elevators

During the next five minutes Spencer and Morgan walked in silence even though agents and civilian staff were greeting them and they would politely return the greeting.

"Hotch offered to pick Olivia and I up from the airport on Friday." said Spencer as he got into the front passenger seat in Morgan's truck a few minutes later

"Good." said Morgan, because he remembered how Hotch would offer Reid a ride to and from the airport in the past when Reid went to visit his mom and aunt before adding "Are you nervous about the first Reid family Thanksgiving since you were a kid?"

"Yeah, but I am glad that Olivia convinced me to call my father when I took her to meet my mother for the first time." said Spencer

"I am too, kid, because you are getting a second chance with your father which is good for you since both of your parents are still alive." said Morgan

"You still miss your dad?" asked Spencer while looking at Morgan

"Everyday." said Morgan

Spencer and Morgan continued talking on the way to Reid's apartment. They exited Morgan's truck and headed into Capitol Plaza Apartments.

"Olivia should be on her way home from work in 45 minutes because she has a faculty meeting to attend about the next semester." said Spencer as he checked his and Olivia's mailbox and took out the mail

"At least we are having some guy time before your wife gets home, because we've barely had any guy time this year." said Morgan as they walked up the stairs to the second floor

Spencer unlocked the door and a few seconds later he and Morgan were in his apartment.

"I am going to go put my gun in my safe and quickly change and then get a snack." said Spencer as he removed his tie

"I will hang out in the kitchen kid." said Morgan as Reid went into the bedroom and shut the door

Spencer quickly put his revolver in the safe before changing into the clothing that he laid out to change into when he got home. A few minutes later he exited the bedroom, headed to the kitchen and grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge before sitting down at the dining room table where Morgan was.

"Want some water?" asked Spencer as he handed Morgan a bottle of water

"Sure." said Morgan as he took the bottle from Reid and opened it

Spencer grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl

"Help yourself to some fruit." said Spencer before taking a bite

Morgan grabbed himself an apple and started eating it and a few minutes later they tossed their apple cores in the trash can.

"Are you going to miss this apartment when you and Olivia move into the house that I am giving to you?" asked Morgan as he watched Spencer take another sip of water

"Yeah, but I know that Olivia and I will need a bigger place since we are planning to have kids and get a dog." said Spencer

"You two are getting a dog?" asked a bewildered Morgan

"Last month Olivia and I talked about eventually getting a dog, and after going to the animal shelter a few times I found out that there are three dogs that are not affected by the Reid-Effect." said Spencer

"What breed likes you?" asked Morgan

"All three dogs are Labrador Retrievers, all females of course, and one of the Labrador Retrievers that likes me is pregnant." said Spencer

"So you two are thinking about getting a puppy instead?" asked Morgan

"Olivia and I will be getting a male puppy when it's able to leave its mother, but that won't happen for a few months yet." said Spencer knowing that he and Olivia will be living in their house when the puppy is able to leave its mother

"I bet you are excited about getting a puppy." said Morgan

"Yeah I am, but it's Olivia's idea about getting a puppy which I agreed to since I already have some pet fish." said Spencer as his cellphone vibrated and he saw a text from Olivia

JUST LEAVING MY OFFICE RIGHT NOW SO I WILL BE HOME IN 20 MINUTES DEPENDING ON TRAFFIC. ~ OR

Spencer grinned and quickly sent a reply.

MORGAN IS AT HOME WITH ME AND WE ARE HAVING GUY TIME RIGHT NOW BEFORE WE RIDE TO THE AIRPORT WITH HIM. ~ SR

Spencer put his phone in his pocket and looked at Morgan.

"Olivia is just about to leave Georgetown now, so it will be 20 minutes before she gets here." said Spencer

"I bet you can't wait to spend the next five days with your wife." said Morgan

"I can't wait because Thanksgiving Day will be Olivia's and my two month wedding anniversary." said Spencer

"Are you and Olivia going to do anything special after having Thanksgiving dinner with your parents and aunt?" asked Morgan

"I am going to take Olivia to the desert at night for some star gazing when it gets dark out." said Spencer

"That sounds nice." said Morgan

* * *

William Reid was waiting at the arrival gate for his son and daughter in law, and five minutes later he saw them walking hand in hand towards him with their duffel bags around their shoulders

"How was your flight?" asked William as he took his son and daughter in law's bags from them

"I am too spoiled by the Justice Department dad." said Spencer

William knew that his son couldn't bring up being an FBI agent in public because he gained a lot of enemies while working in the FBI, so he decided to change the topic when they reached his car.

"Are you two hungry? You both were on a plane for nearly five hours." said William as he climbed into the drivers seat of his car

Spencer looked at the time on his phone and realized that it is already past midnight in Washington DC.

"It's past midnight in DC right now, so I am tired." yawned Spencer as he got into the passenger seat of his father's car

"I'm tired too, but we had dinner before catching our flight." said Olivia as she got into the back seat

"Well let's get you two to my place so you can get some sleep." said William as he started his car

30 minutes later they were at William's house and Spencer and Olivia looked at William.

"We are going to head to bed." said Spencer

"What would you two like for breakfast?" asked William

"Scrambled eggs and bacon." said Spencer

"Scrambled eggs and bacon for me too." said Olivia

"Thanks for letting me know." said William who already had an idea to make Spencer and Olivia breakfast in bed

Spencer and Olivia headed to the guest bedroom where they quickly got into their pajamas and crawled into bed. They fell asleep as soon as Spencer placed his glasses on the nightstand.

* * *

9 hours later William looked in the guest bedroom and saw that his son and daughter in law were still sleeping so he quickly went into the kitchen and started making breakfast for them. A short while later he was carrying a tray filled with scrambled eggs, bacon, and two cups of coffee to his guest bedroom.

Spencer opened his eyes and saw a blurry figure with a tray filled with breakfast enter the room, so he fumbled for his glasses and put them on while Olivia woke up.

"I thought that you two would like to eat breakfast in bed this morning." said William as he set the tray on the bed

"Thanks." said Spencer and Olivia in unison before they grabbed the two plates filled with breakfast from the tray and started eating

"I will let you two eat, and there are some fresh towels in the guest bathroom." said William

30 minutes later Spencer and Olivia entered the living room freshly showered and dressed for the day and William was filling out his grocery list.

"What are you writing dad?" asked Spencer as he sat on the couch

"My grocery list for tomorrow. Would you two mind running to the grocery store for me while I head to my office for a bit, and we can go out for lunch later." said William knowing that Spencer and Olivia are careful when grocery shopping because of their lactose intolerance

"What about transportation?" asked Spencer

"I was planning that you two could drop me off at my office and you can borrow my car if you want to go visit your mom." said William

"We were planning on seeing mom today, depending on if she is having a good day or not." said Spencer

"Well let's get going." said William

30 minutes later Spencer and Olivia entered Bennington and they were approached by Dr. Norman.

"Spencer, your mother is Professor Reid today, so I think you two should avoid visiting her." said Dr. Norman

Spencer looked at Dr. Norman and spoke up.

"Do you think she will be lucid tomorrow?" asked Spencer

"When she is professor Reid she is only like this for a day or two, so come back tomorrow and I will let you know if she is in the condition to be checked out for a few hours." said Dr. Norman

"I will see you tomorrow then." said Spencer as he took a hold of Olivia's hand and led her outside to his father's car

Olivia looked at her husband and saw the sadness in his eyes.

"You alright Spencer?" asked Olivia as she rested a hand on his arm

"I am thankful that she is having more good days than bad days since her medication got changed two months ago, but I always hate it when she is Professor Reid and doesn't know who I am." said Spencer

"We will be able to see your mom tomorrow Spencer." said Olivia as she softly pecked him on the lips

"Where should we go now?" asked Spencer

"Could we walk the strip?" asked Olivia

"Sure." said Spencer as he started his father's car

A short while later they were heading towards the strip, and Spencer found a parking place. A minute later they were walking hand in hand.

"Sometimes it's a bit weird for me to come home to Vegas because of the familiar sounds, visual cues, even olfactory inputs, can trigger memories and emotions I thought were long gone." said Spencer as they walked around the strip

"I understand because I haven't been to Phoenix since my parents death, and I know that you have dealt with cases there before." said Olivia

"Maybe we can take a trip to your hometown sometime and visit your parents graves." said Spencer

"I would love that." said Olivia as they continued walking around the strip

Spencer looked at the time on his phone and looked at Olivia.

"We have been walking for over an hour so we should probably head back so we can pick up my dad for lunch." said Spencer

"Aye Aye Captain." said Olivia

"You have spent way too much time talking to Garcia." said Spencer while shaking his head

"Garcia and I have gone out for breakfast and coffee together when you are out of town with the others." said Olivia

An hour later they reached William's car and drove to William's law firm where they enjoyed a nice lunch with him.

* * *

Spencer and Olivia woke up at 6 AM and looked at each other after Spencer had his glasses on.

"How about we go for a run." said Spencer

"At least we brought our workout clothes with us." said Olivia as they got out of bed

10 minutes later Spencer and Olivia were tying their running shoes and Spencer wrote his father a note to tell him where he is and they were out the door.

After running side by side for 15 minutes Olivia decided to start a conversation.

"How do you think it's going to work with cooking dinner today?" asked Olivia as she ran in sync with her husband's long strides

"We will probably have to talk to dad about that." said Spencer as his tattered converses hit the pavement

Spencer and Olivia turned the corner before they stopped at a water fountain in the park they were running in.

"How far have we run?" asked Olivia after she took a sip of water

Spencer looked, around recognizing the location.

"We have run two miles so far." said Spencer as he wiped sweat off his forehead, while glad that his growing hair is still short

Olivia looked at her husband and saw that his long sleeve t-shirt was clinging to his torso and she smirked before squeezing his biceps.

"I have plans for you when we get back to DC." said Olivia as she let go of her husband's bicep

"You do?" asked Spencer while waggling his eyebrows

"When we get back to DC, you are all mine for three days before we both go back to work." smirked Olivia

Spencer looked at his wife and spoke up.

"We should probably head back to my father's, because he will probably be awake right now." said Spencer

"Yeah we should." said Olivia

25 minutes later they let themselves into William's house, hearing William rummage around the kitchen.

"Hey dad." said Spencer as he grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge for him and Olivia

"How was your run?" asked William who noticed that his son and daughter in law were sweaty

"We ran a total of four miles." said Spencer after he drank some water

"Four miles?" asked an impressed William

"I never had to run a mile in the field chasing a suspect, but when I started taking up running in May I gradually got used to running farther distances every run I go on." said Spencer

"And running is one of my favorite ways to exercise other than riding my bike." said Olivia as she pulled her hair out of its ponytail

"You two really need a shower since you smell like a gym locker right now, and I will start making breakfast while you two shower." said William, who gestured to the ingredients to make cranberry pancakes

Spencer looked at Olivia as they headed towards the guest bedroom

"Dad would always make cranberry pancakes on Thanksgiving morning." said Spencer

"I can't wait." said Olivia

15 minutes later Spencer and Olivia entered the kitchen where William was putting a platter of cranberry pancakes on the table.

"Did Dr. Norman give you instructions about hiding sharp objects from mom?" asked Spencer as he filled his plate

"Yeah he did, and he mentioned that Diana's favorite nurse who attended your wedding will be joining us." said William

"I always have it that if mom is able to leave the hospital on a good day, a nurse will accompany her." said Spencer

"So if I ever want to check her out to take her out to eat, a nurse would accompany Diana and me?" asked William

"You want to take her out to eat sometime?" asked Spencer

"If I have your permission, I would love to occasionally check your mom out for a few hours." said William

"I will tell Dr. Norman that you have my permission, and if mom ever wants to come to DC you can be her escort." said Spencer

"Thank you." said William

"Not a problem because I learned that she has been much more lucid because of your visits." said Spencer

"What time are you picking up your mom?" asked William

"An hour before dinner is done today." said Spencer

* * *

Spencer arrived at Bennington and Dr. Norman approached him with a sad look on his face.

"Your mom is still having an episode, so I think she should stay here in her room." said Dr. Norman sadly

"Thank you for letting me know." said Spencer as he left the hospital

* * *

Spencer walked into his father's house and William looked at him as he sat down on the couch since Olivia and Ethel were cooking and they banned the Reid men from the kitchen because they wanted girl time.

"Your mom still having an episode?" asked William

"Yeah." said Spencer as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose

William decided to cheer up his son by grabbing his chess board.

"Want to play a game, even though you always beat me at chess?" asked William knowing a game of chess should get his son to smile

"Yeah." said Spencer as he helped his father set up the board

An hour later Spencer and William were sitting down at the dining room table while Olivia and Ethel were putting the food on the table.

"Spencer, would you like to carve the turkey?" asked William

"Sure." said Spencer as he took the knife from his father

Spencer carved the turkey and after everyone filled their plates, William looked at Spencer, Olivia, and Ethel and spoke up.

"I am thankful that my son is giving me a second chance at being part of his life." said William

"I am thankful that I now have a beautiful wife who is my rock. I am also thankful that I have survived eight years being an FBI agent with a team that is like my second family." said Spencer

"I am thankful that my only nephew has short hair now." said Ethel causing Olivia and William to laugh while Spencer glared at his aunt

"I am thankful to have a wonderful husband who is going to be a wonderful daddy next summer." said Olivia with a smile on her face

Spencer, William, and Ethel looked at Olivia in shock as they all processed what she said.

A/N: I know that this is a cliff hanger, but I want to hear your thoughts and predictions on when Spencer and Olivia conceived Baby Reid. Part 2 will be up in a few days.


	41. Thanksgiving Part 2 and Reactions

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

 _A/N: Shout out to OhSnapItsMadison, Sue1313, Hippichic81, southernbeauty13, Decembra1998, and Tannerose5 for reviewing chapter 40. I loved it that I got six reviews for chapter 40, and I hope to get more than six reviews for this chapter._

 _Please visit my profile and vote on my latest poll that deals with Spencer's teammates finding out about Spencer and Olivia becoming parents because one of them will realize that Spencer is acting off and confront him after Hotch talks to him._

* * *

Previously in chapter 40

 _ **"I am thankful that my son is giving me a second chance at being part of his life." said William**_

 _ **"I am thankful that I now have a beautiful wife who is my rock. I am also thankful that I have survived eight years being an FBI agent with a team that is like my second family." said Spencer**_

 _ **"I am thankful that my only nephew has short hair now." said Ethel, causing Olivia and William to laugh while Spencer glared at his aunt**_

 _ **"I am thankful to have a wonderful husband who is going to be a wonderful daddy next summer." said Olivia with a smile on her face**_

 _ **Spencer, William, and Ethel looked at Olivia in shock as they all processed what she said.**_

* * *

Olivia looked at Spencer, William, and Ethel and spoke up.

"Are you guys going to say something?" asked Olivia while grinning

William and Ethel got up to hug Olivia while Spencer still stared at her in shock.

"I am so happy for you and Spencer." said Ethel as she hugged Olivia

William came over to Olivia after Ethel released her so she could hug her nephew who was still in shock.

"I can't believe that I am going to be a grandfather." said William while hugging Olivia

"You're going to be an awesome grandfather." said Olivia as she hugged her father in law

After William let go of his daughter in law, Olivia looked at Spencer who was still in shock.

"Are you going to say something?" asked Olivia as she placed a hand on his arm

"How far along are you?" asked Spencer

"Our little one was created six weeks ago and the due date is July 5th, but I think we will be ready to be parents when the baby is born since we have eight months to prepare ourselves." said Olivia

"Olivia is right. You two will be ready." chimed in William

Spencer did the math in his head and realized when they conceived Baby Reid.

"So we created our little one on my birthday." said Spencer

"That is correct." said Olivia

"I can't wait to hold our son or daughter for the first time this summer." said Spencer, who already knew that he is in love with his unborn child

Spencer kissed his wife and during the kiss his stomach growled and Olivia giggled.

"My cooking can get my husband's stomach to growl." giggled Olivia

"We should probably eat then." said William

Spencer, Olivia, William, and Ethel filled up their plates and spent dinner talking and laughing.

"Dad and I will do the dishes since you need your rest Olivia." said Spencer while looking at his wife and aunt

"We already planned that you two would do the dishes while Olivia and I talk about the baby." said Ethel who was already thinking about a quilt to make for her great-niece or great-nephew

Olivia looked at Ethel and William.

"Why do I have a feeling that my husband is going to hover over me during this pregnancy?" asked Olivia

"I was like that with Diana, but at least your husband won't be hovering over you every day since he has to travel for work." said William

"I am glad about that." said Olivia

Spencer and William cleared up the dirty dishes and spent the next 20 minutes washing and rinsing. When they finished washing dishes and putting them on the drying rack, William pulled his son into a hug.

"You and Olivia are going to be great parents. I am so proud of you Spencer." said William

"Thanks dad." said Spencer

"And I think your mom will be excited about becoming a grandmother." said William

"When should Olivia and I tell mom?" asked Spencer

"Why not we have a photo of you and Olivia taken and there is a sign in the background saying that she expecting her first grandchild in 8 months." said William

"I was already planning on having Olivia pose for a picture once a week and I am going to create a photo album that deals with the entire pregnancy." said Spencer

"I did that with Diana when we were expecting you." said William

"Have you ever thought about moving to DC when you reach retirement?" asked Spencer

"I have thought about moving east so I can be closer to you and Olivia when I found out that I am going to be a grandfather an hour ago, but I want to be here in Las Vegas for your mother since she doesn't want to be moved to a hospital in DC or Virginia." said William

"I think that the news about becoming a grandmother will probably have her wanting to be transferred, but I know that she enjoys the warm weather in Vegas." said Spencer

"I am actually planning that next year for Thanksgiving I will come to DC, and I will talk to Diana about letting me take her to DC to visit you, Olivia, and the baby next Christmas." said William

"I agree that Thanksgiving and Christmas should be spent in Washington DC next year, even though the baby should be able to fly by then." said Spencer

"You and Olivia should probably relax for a bit before going to bed since you two have a long flight tomorrow morning." said William

* * *

Spencer looked at his wife while they got ready for bed.

"How did you find out that you are pregnant?" asked Spencer

"I wasn't feeling well during lunch on Monday, and Alex called James who asked me a series of questions. He actually said that he had a feeling that I could be pregnant when he asked me when my last period happened, and he referred me to a gynecologist at Georgetown University Hospital for a next day appointment. So now a total of six people including you and me know that I am pregnant, not counting my doctor of course." said Olivia

Spencer made a mental note to call Blake when he and Olivia return to DC to thank her for looking after for his wife.

"Hotch is going to have to know so I can put in my request for me to take a month long paternity leave after the baby is born. Over the summer my teammates were able to work three profilers down including me for four months, and they handled cases fine." said Spencer

"You can let Hotch know, but I think putting a framed copy of the ultrasound photo that is printed out on your desk will be a creative way to reveal what is going on with us." said Olivia

"I love your idea on how we can tell everyone else, but don't forget that I work with profilers and JJ might figure it out faster." said Spencer

"At least I have an ultrasound scheduled a few days before we leave for Vegas." said Olivia

Spencer perked up at the baby's first ultrasound.

"When is your first ultrasound?" asked Spencer

"I have an ultrasound on December 19h at 7 AM when I am eight weeks pregnant, and I want you there with me so we can hear the heartbeat together." said Olivia

"I will be there since we are pretty much office bound on Mondays." said Spencer as he kissed his wife's flat belly

"You are going to be a great dad." said Olivia

"I already love my son or daughter." said Spencer

"I do too, Spencer." said Olivia as they shared a kiss

Spencer looked at his wife's still flat belly and spoke to it.

"Hey, this is your daddy who loves you so much already. I can't wait to meet you next July, because I have a lot of adventures planned for you already, including teaching you magic tricks and reading tons of books in English and foreign languages when you are older." whispered Spencer

Olivia had tears in her eyes before speaking to her husband.

"I think that if we have a daughter we should name her Piper after my mother, and if we have a son we should name him Albert after my father and our favorite mathematician Albert Einstein." said Olivia

Spencer chuckled at Olivia's mentioning Albert Einstein because his IQ rivaled Albert Einstein's.

"I love those names Olivia." said Spencer

"We should probably get some sleep because we have an early morning tomorrow." said Olivia after yawning

* * *

Spencer and Olivia exited the airport and found Hotch waiting for them by his car. He opened the trunk so Spencer and Olivia could put their bags in.

"You two hungry?" asked Hotch knowing that Spencer and Olivia were on a plane for almost four and a half hours

"Yeah we are, even though we ate some of the leftovers that Aunt Ethel packed for our flight home." said Spencer

"Why don't the three of us go out to eat at your favorite Indian restaurant so you two can tell me about your trip because Jack is spending a couple of hours with his maternal grandparents while Jessica goes shopping." said Hotch

"Sure." said Spencer and Olivia in unison

A half hour later they were sitting at Spencer's favorite restaurant and were taking sips of their glasses of water.

"How is your mother doing?" asked Hotch after they ordered their food

"We didn't get to see my mom because she has been Professor Reid during our time in Vegas, but we are planning on calling her later if she is having a good day." said Spencer as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose

"At least you two will get to see her at Christmas before going to Hawaii." said Hotch

"I know that." said Spencer as he took a sip of his water

"How's your dad doing?" asked Hotch

Spencer knew that this would be the perfect time to tell his boss the news.

"He is doing well, but he is very excited about becoming a grandfather next summer." said Spencer with a wide grin on his face with Olivia grinning along

Hotch blinked before giving Spencer and Olivia a rare smile.

"Congratulations." said Hotch before adding "How far along are you, Olivia?"

"Nearly five weeks, and Spencer has to come along for my first ultrasound on December 19th at 7 AM or he will be sleeping on the couch." said Olivia

Hotch shook his head because he remembered how Haley was with hormones while she was pregnant with Jack so he knew that a pregnant woman always wins an argument.

"Spencer, you can show up late on the 19th and I will tell everyone that Professor Blake asked for your help." said Hotch already planning that Spencer shouldn't miss out on most of Olivia's doctor appointments before his son or daughter is born

"Oh, she already knows about Livy and I becoming parents since she called her husband who referred Olivia to a gynecologist, but can you keep this a secret?" asked Spencer

"I will keep your secret, but how long are you two going to keep this a secret before Garcia hacks into yours or Olivia's medical records if she is suspicious about your absences?" asked Hotch

"I am actually planning on bringing in my copy of the ultrasound photo and displaying it on my desk." said Spencer

"Are you two still able to go to Hawaii?" asked Hotch

"Spencer and I will have to reconsider some of the activities we had planned, but I might face morning sickness during our honeymoon." said Olivia

"All that morning sickness will be worth it when you two hold your son or daughter for the first time." said Hotch while making eye contact with Olivia

"I can't wait to see how weird your cravings get." said Spencer while thinking about how JJ was on cases with her cravings

"Some cravings might gross you out Spencer. I remember some of the weird cravings that Haley had." said Hotch as he pushed his plate away

"We both saw the cravings that JJ had at the office and on the road." said Spencer

Olivia yawned and Spencer looked at Olivia.

"Fatigue?" asked Spencer knowing that fatigue is one of the pregnancy symptoms at four weeks

"Yeah, and I was told that fatigue is a symptom that is common during the first trimester." said Olivia

"Let's get you two home." said Hotch

Hotch drove Spencer and Olivia home, and when they were getting out of Hotch's car Hotch spoke up.

"You two are going to be great parents." said Hotch before looking at Reid "And my office door is always open for you if you need advice during the next 8 months." said Hotch

"Thanks Hotch." said Spencer as he grabbed his and Olivia's bags to carry them

* * *

Spencer and Olivia walked into their apartment. Olivia looked at her husband.

"Want to try and call your mom?" asked Olivia

"Why not." said Spencer who walked over to the land-line and dialed the number for Bennington.

"Hello?" asked Dr. Norman

"Hey Dr. Norman its Spencer." said Spencer

"I was just about to call you because your mom is lucid and I told her that you stopped by yesterday." said Dr. Norman

"Please put her on." said Spencer

A few seconds later he heard his mothers' voice.

"Hello baby." said Diana

Spencer thought about how he could tell his mom that she is going to be a grandmother and he spoke up.

"Hello grandma." said Spencer

"Why are you calling me grandma?" asked Diana

"Olivia and I are going to be expecting your first grandchild on July 5th next year." said Spencer

"I'm going to be a grandma!" said Diana with glee before adding on "How far is Olivia in her pregnancy?" asked Diana

"Olivia is one month pregnant, and your grandchild was conceived on my 30th birthday mom." said Spencer

"I am so happy about becoming a grandmother Spencer." said Diana

"Olivia and I are excited too, mom." said Spencer

"May I talk to Olivia?" asked Diana

"Sure." said Spencer who passed the phone to Olivia

"Hey Diana." said Olivia

"Congratulations Olivia. You are going to be a great mother." said Diana, who had happy tears streaming down her face

"Thanks mom." said Olivia

Olivia heard Dr. Norman's voice in the background before Diana spoke up.

"Please put Spencer back on, and I want a picture of you every week so I can see the progress of my grandchild, including the ultrasounds you have." said Diana

"Yes ma'am." said Olivia

"Congratulations again, and I will see you at Christmas." said Diana

"Here is Spencer." said Olivia

"Hey mom." said Spencer

"I have to hang up in a few minutes, but I want to tell you that I am very proud of you are going to be a great dad despite working for the government." said Diana

"I have to get going too, mom. I love you and I will see you at Christmas." said Spencer

"Love you too Spencer, and please take care of yourself, Olivia, and my unborn grandchild." said Diana

"Yes ma'am." said Spencer as he hung up

Olivia looked at her husband.

"At lease Diana took the news well." said Olivia

"I think everyone will be happy for us." said Spencer as they walked over to the couch where they ended up cuddling

"Can't you believe it that in eight months we are going to have a son or a daughter." said Olivia

"I can't either. We have been married for two months, and you are already one month pregnant." said Spencer as he kissed Olivia

Olivia thought of a fun exercise they could do.

"If we end up having a daughter I would love her to have your eye color and your hair." said Olivia while looking at a photo that Spencer hung on the wall from when his hair was long

"If we have a son, who would you like him to look like more?" asked Spencer

"I want him to look just like you." said Olivia

"I would love to have a daughter who looks just like you." murmured Spencer

"We will have to wait until our child is born to find out who he or she looks more like." said Olivia

Spencer rested his hands on his wife's flat belly and spoke up.

"I love you both so much." murmured Spencer

"Since we already talked about who we would want our son or daughter to look like more, what gender are you hoping for our baby to be?" asked Olivia

"I would love for us to have a daughter." said Spencer

"I think a son would be nice to have to pass on your last name." said Olivia

"There's a 50% chance that our child will be a girl and a 50% chance that it will be a boy." said Spencer

"At least we agreed that we want to have three kids, so the probabilities of having a son and a daughter by the time we have three kids are pretty good." said Olivia


	42. 7x09 Part 1 and Morning Sickness Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

 _A/N: Shout out to Decembra1998 for being the 150th reviewer. Also a shout out to Hippichic81, OhSnapItsMadison, southernbeauty13, Sue1313 for reviewing chapter 41._

 _I am so happy that there are 75 followers for this story, and I would love it if this story reaches 100 followers by the time I post chapter 50._

 _Here is Part 1 of Self-Fulfilling Prophecy_

* * *

Olivia rushed out of bed and Spencer quickly got up and followed her to the bathroom while putting on his glasses. He found her puking into the toilet. He decided to hold her hair until she stopped puking, then grabbed her toothbrush and got it ready for her.

After Olivia brushed her teeth, Spencer decided to speak up.

"You OK Livy?" asked Spencer softly

"Five weeks pregnant and this is the first time I have morning sickness." grumbled Olivia as she set her toothbrush down before adding "If you give me facts and statistics during this entire pregnancy, you are going to sleep on the couch."

Spencer stepped back because Hotch warned him about how Olivia might act during her pregnancy.

"I will try, but I love sharing knowledge." said Spencer as he placed his hands on his wife's belly before speaking up "How about we get dressed before I make us a high protein breakfast and some tea." said Spencer

"No coffee for you?" asked Olivia as they exited the bathroom

"I am not going to drink coffee around you since you told me that you can't drink coffee anymore." said Spencer

"You are a wonderful husband Spencer." said Olivia

"And I know it." smirked Spencer

Spencer and Olivia headed to the bedroom and got dressed in the clothes that they laid out. A few minutes lather they walked into the kitchen to make some breakfast.

"We are going to need to stock up on ginger ale and saltine crackers." said Olivia

"If I don't leave for a case today, I will pick some up for you. How about some toast with peanut butter so we can make sure that our son or daughter doesn't develop a peanut allergy." said Spencer as he grabbed some bread from the breadbox and put two slices in the toaster and grabbed the peanut butter

"That sounds good." said Olivia as she grabbed the peanut butter

"With you being lactose intolerant, you might be able to eat dairy throughout the pregnancy." said Spencer

"I told Dr. Carter about me being lactose intolerant and she said that I should eat some dairy so the baby doesn't become allergic to it." said Olivia

A few minutes later Spencer and Olivia were eating their peanut butter toast, and when Spencer was done with his he walked over to the fridge and grabbed a container of Greek yogurt and a spoon

"Want some Greek yogurt?" asked Spencer

"I think my stomach can handle it." said Olivia as she took a container from him

A few minutes later Spencer and Olivia tossed their yogurt containers before Spencer looked at his watch.

"I have to get going for work." said Spencer as he grabbed the keys to his Volvo since Olivia would drive their new SUV

Olivia walked over to Spencer and gave him a kiss.

"Please stay safe if you get a case Spencer. You have your unborn baby to think about now too." said Olivia as she straightened his tie

"I will call you if there is a case." said Spencer

"Love you." said Olivia as she handed Spencer his navy blue pea coat

"Love you too." he said as he slung his messenger bag and go bag over his shoulder

* * *

Spencer sat down at his desk and saw JJ looking at him.

"What's up JJ?" asked Spencer

"Are you and Olivia able to come over for brunch this weekend if we are not on a case?" asked JJ

"Sure." said Spencer

Spencer put his head down and continued to work on the consult he was doing.

* * *

"Conference room now." said Hotch

Spencer followed the others to the conference room and was surprised to see Strauss in there.

Hotch looked at Garcia.

"I am going to take care of briefing this case, so you should sit down." said Hotch

"Yes sir." said Garcia as she took a seat next to Strauss

"Somerville Military Academy, Oceanside, Florida, 5 boys were found hanging this morning." said Hotch

"The bodies are at the medical examiner's now." said Strauss

"There's no photos?" asked Morgan

"School personnel thought they may still be alive, so they cut them out of the trees." said Strauss

Hotch decided to give the names of the students who were found at the crime scene.

"Jimmy Burbage, Philip Mumford, Jerry Bowden, Jack Briggs, Tucker Calhoun." said Hotch

"So we're walking into a contaminated crime scene. We don't have anything solid?" asked Morgan

"We're sorry" was carved in a tree branch nearby." said Hotch

"This happened on campus?" asked Emily

"No, in the woods about an hour away." said Hotch

"How long were they out there?" asked Emily

"6 days." said Strauss

"Without supervision?" asked Emily

"It was an outward bound mission for the upperclassmen." said Strauss

"What drove them to suicide?" asked Spencer

"A freshman cadet, Bailey Shelton, hung himself 2 weeks ago in his room." answered Strauss

"Identical bed sheet, hangman's knot." said Hotch

"Who takes sheets camping?" asked Rossi

"They would if it was the plan. Could be a domino effect." said JJ

"The campus would have been on high alert after the first one, so the kids wait until they're alone in the woods." said Rossi

"They must have made some kind of pact." said Morgan

"And there's something else. 6 kids went on the trip. Only 5 were found." said Hotch

"The school officials confirm that Josh Redding is still missing." said Strauss

"So maybe he chickened out of the pact." said Morgan

Reid looked at Morgan and spoke up

"Or was never a part of it." said Spencer

"And the campus is completely off the grid. No Internet." said Hotch

Garcia looked at Hotch and spoke up.

"I can help with that." said Garcia

"Which is why you're coming with us." said Hotch

"Oh." said Garcia

"And so am I." said Strauss

"Isn't Somerville the director's Alma mater?" asked Rossi

"Yes. The academy has enjoyed a spotless reputation, so the hope is to keep the investigation in house." warned Strauss

"I imagine there's a lot of concern for Josh. He's been in those woods almost a week." said Emily

"So how's he surviving?" asked JJ

Hotch looked at his agents and Strauss

"Wheels up in an hour." said Hotch knowing that Garcia has some packing to do with her equipment

Spencer pulled out his cellphone as he reached his desk and called Olivia.

"You have a case Spencer?" asked Olivia while resting her hands on her belly

"Yeah, and Garcia and Chief Strauss are coming with us." said Spencer

"So you might not be able to contact me as often as you like?" asked Olivia

"Garcia is coming with us because there is no internet on campus so no Skype while I am on this case. But I will find time to call or text you." said Spencer

Olivia heard a knock on her office door and spoke up.

"I have to go." said Olivia

"I love you Olivia." said Spencer

"I love you too Spencer, and I will take care of myself and the baby while you stay safe in the field." said Olivia

Spencer hung up and sighed before pushing glasses up the bridge of his nose and Strauss who was walking towards him came up to him since she heard his sigh.

"Despite me coming along on this case, you will still have time to communicate with your wife Dr. Reid." said Strauss as she headed to Hotch's office to talk to him

30 minutes later everyone was on the jet.

"There's still no sign of Josh Redding." said Strauss as she walked over to the table and sat next to Hotch

"We'll join the search." said Hotch

"So, the Somerville Academy was founded during World War II. It is hard-core old school. They don't even have a website." said Garcia while standing behind Hotch and Strauss

"Socioeconomic breakdown's all over the map." said Emily

"Yeah, so are the ages. Students are 12 to 18 years old, on the same campus, in the same dorms." said JJ while looking at the pamphlet that everyone was given

"Same personnel has worked there for a lifetime. Ron Massey has been superintendent for 30 years." said Morgan

"He's an alum, as is the majority of the staff there. Lieutenant Tawes has been his second in command this whole time." said Strauss

"These type of places have their own infrastructure. If it ain't broken, they ain't gonna fix it." said Morgan

"That's probably why they banned modern technology." said Emily

"They didn't need it back then, they don't need it now." said JJ

Rossi who was looking at the pamphlet decided to speak up about the motto

"Aggressive motto "vivere est vincere." To live is to conquer." said Rossi

"The school raises soldiers. Suicide is not part of that mantra." said Morgan

"Bailey Shelton was only 13 years old. He was one of the youngest students there." said Spencer, knowing what it's like to be the youngest student on campus

"His death is probably the key to the others." said Hotch

Everyone started talking about the case more before Hotch decided to speak up about hotel rooms.

"Since parents are coming down, we will be doubling up at the hotel that is booked for us." said Hotch and he looked at Strauss "You will have a room to yourself."

Strauss nodded.

Hotch looked at Garcia, Emily, and JJ.

"You three alright with bunking together?" asked Hotch

"Girl talk, here we come." said Garcia

Hotch looked at Reid, Morgan, and Rossi.

"Usual pairings for the four of us." said Hotch

Strauss looked at Reid, Morgan, Hotch, and Rossi.

"You four men have usual pairings?" asked Strauss

Hotch, Rossi, Morgan, and Reid all nodded before Hotch looked at Reid.

"You mind working with Garcia and helping her set up her equipment?" asked Hotch

"Not all all." said Spencer, wondering if he could keep quiet about him and Olivia expecting a baby genius

Garcia looked at Reid.

"Just don't lean over my shoulder like you usually do when you work with me and my babies." said Garcia causing Morgan, JJ, and Emily to laugh since they were entertained when Reid had to stay with Garcia after lying to Hotch about not being cleared to travel

Spencer gave Garcia a thumbs up.

Everyone continued talking about what they know about the case, and before they knew it they climbed into two SUVs after landing.

As Spencer watched the scenery from the back seat, he pulled out his cellphone and sent a text.

MADE IT TO FLORIDA, SO I WILL BE IN THE SAME TIME ZONE AT LEAST. ~ SR

While he waited for his cellphone to vibrate he continued watching the scenery.

Spencer's cellphone vibrated a few minutes later

THANKS FOR LETTING ME KNOW, AND PLEASE CALL ME WHEN YOU HAVE A CHANCE BECAUSE I HAVE A CLASS STARTING IN A FEW MINUTES. ~ OR

I HAVE TO GET GOING TOO, PLEASE TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF AND THE BABY. ~ SR

PLEASE COME HOME SAFE TO ME. I LOVE YOU. ~ OR

LOVE YOU TOO. ~ SR

Spencer put his phone in his pocket and focused on the buildings since they were nearing the military academy.

After the SUV pulled over, he got out of the SUV and headed towards the trunk to open it while Strauss approached Colonel Massey with Hotch.

"Colonel Massey, Erin Strauss. This is the team I spoke with you about." said Strauss after she shook hands with Colonel Massey

Hotch shook hands with Colonel Massey as he spoke.

"Agent Hotchner. This is Agent Morgan, Agent Jareau, Dr. Spencer Reid, and Penelope Garcia." said Hotch

Spencer gave a peace sign as he opened up the trunk as a cadet and Garcia approached him to help unload Garcia's equipment.

"Sir, shouldn't the flag be at half-mast?" asked Morgan

"I haven't told the boys yet." said Massey

"Do they know who we are?" asked Morgan

"I'll tell them when the time is right. I've called all of the parents. They're driving from up and down the East Coast. In fact, Josh Redding's have just arrived." said Massey

"I'd like to speak with them." said JJ

"They're in the chapel." said Massey

"How are they?" asked JJ

"As you'd expect." said Massey

"All right, I'll get started." said JJ

"Cadet." said Massey

A cadet came over to Massey so JJ could be escorted to the chapel.

Spencer continued grabbing Garcia's equipment.

"Any leads on Josh?" asked Morgan

"In that terrain, he's only capable of moving a mile an hour." said Massey

Spencer decided to correct Massey because he memorized the size of the terrain.

"Puts him in a 60-mile radius. That's 5,600 square miles to cover." said Spencer

"Tawes knows those woods better than anybody." said Massey

"We've got two agents meeting him and we'll start the investigation here." said Hotch

"Where's the place with the most outlets?" asked Garcia

"Best bet is in the library." said Massey

"Thank you." said Garcia

Garcia looked at Reid who had one of her bags and nodded for him to follow her and the cadet to the library.

"I am glad that your wife and mother trained you well to help ladies carry their belongings." said Garcia

Spencer blushed as they entered the library and the cadet spoke up.

"Here you go sir and ma'am. If you need anything just ask Colonel Massey." he said as he set the bags on the floor

"Thank you." said Spencer and Garcia as the cadet left the room

"You going to help me out boy wonder?" asked Garcia

"My wife would be mad if I didn't help you set up your satellite." said Spencer

Spencer helped Garcia set up her satellite and Garcia looked at him after they got it set up.

"You should call your wife." said Garcia

"I am planning on it since she should be home by now." said Spencer as he picked up his phone and left the library

Spencer walked outside and dialed his favorite girl's number.

"Hey Spencer." said Olivia on the first ring

"How's it going Olivia?" asked Spencer

"Despite throwing up at lunchtime, Alex and I agreed that we will eat lunch in my office or hers until my morning sickness ends." said Olivia

"Are you glad that Alex has been there for you since you started at Georgetown?" asked Spencer

"Yeah I am, because she helped show me around campus, especially since I have a few of her students." said Olivia

Spencer looked at his watch.

"I am working with Garcia during this case, so I will call you before I go to bed since we are in the same time-zone this time." said Spencer

"I have to get going too, since Alex is bringing me dinner so I don't have to cook." said Olivia

"I love you Olivia, and please take care of yourself and the baby." said Spencer

"I love you too, and please come home not injured." said Olivia as she hung up

Spencer headed inside towards the library and heard Garcia speaking to herself, so he decided to have some fun with her.

"Come on, baby. Come on." muttered Garcia

"Boo!" said Spencer as he tapped on the globe

Garcia turned around shocked to see Spencer grinning at her while holding a file in his hands.

"Jeez, you scared me. I thought you were a ghost." said Garcia

"You know, older buildings like this emit a low enough frequency that you can't consciously hear. Because the sensory overload can't be explained, it wreaks havoc with your emotions, inducing fear, panic, and dread, hence the feeling of being haunted." said Spencer as he walked towards Garcia

"What about the visions?" asked an interested Garcia

"Your eyes overcompensate for what your ears are missing. That said, I do know a 3-year-old boy that once met a friendly apparition named Leverett Saltonstall." said Spencer as he sat down next to Garcia's laptops

"He was nice?" asked Garcia

"Very nice." he decided to get serious "You'd think the laundry room would be closer to the dorms." said Spencer

"It's not in the basement?" asked Garcia as she sat next to him and started typing

"It's on the opposite side of campus. That's so strange." said Spencer

"Yeah." said Garcia as she continued typing when Rossi and Emily came in

"Leaves of 3, let them be." said Rossi as Emily scratched her arm

"Oh, man. Poison ivy." said Garcia as she grabbed her bag

"Alcohol swabs, stat." said Garcia as she handed Emily some alcohol wipes

"Thank you." said Emily before looking at Rossi "You know, if I've got it, so do you."

"I'm Italian. It knows better." joked Rossi before getting serious "Where's Massey?" asked Rossi

Hotch and JJ entered the room as Hotch heard Rossi's question

"He's meeting with the victims' families. They're arriving now. JJ, how are Josh's parents?" asked Hotch

"Upset. They sent him here to keep him away from trouble." said JJ as Morgan and Strauss entered the room

"Tawes made it seem like these guys are the only family they have." said Emily

"You make it sound like a cult." said Strauss

"Uh, it kind of is." said Rossi

"This is a well-respected institution." said Strauss as she crossed her arms

"They're not on trial."said Rossi

"An integral part of the investigation is going to be understanding what these victims lived every day. And with who." said Hotch

"Bailey Shelton killed himself in Josh Redding's room." said Morgan

"Was Josh in the room that night?" asked Emily

"According to the records." said Morgan

"I will dig for dirt." said Garcia as she started typing

"Dave, you find anything in the woods?" asked Hotch

"Josh's tent was secluded. His things were left behind. He just took off." reported Rossi

"Massey said he never got any respect from Josh." said Hotch

"And Josh's own parents said he was impossible to control." said JJ

Spencer, who went through the school records of the cadets, spoke up.

"His course load indicates increased isolation." said Spencer

"Isolated, smart, angry. That could be a budding psychopath." said Emily

"What are you saying? Josh Redding killed his classmates?" asked Strauss before realizing that no one has an answer so she decided to answer herself "Then he's not missing. He's on the run."

"And he was been for a week." said Morgan

"One hell of a head start." said Rossi

"With all the skills he could ever need." said Emily

Everyone continued sharing their thoughts for two hours before Hotch looked at the clock and spoke up.

"Since it's getting dark, we might as well get something to eat before heading to the hotel that is booked for us so we can call or Skype with our families." said Hotch

"Are you guys going to talk about the case over dinner?" asked Strauss

"We try to avoid talking about cases over dinner, because I consider my agents off the clock right now until tomorrow morning. So that means no reading files or using laptops unless you are using them for Skype, but reading books for pleasure is allowed." said Hotch before looking at Reid "You can only read one book as long as the book is not over 200 pages and only in English." said Hotch

Everyone but Reid and Strauss burst out laughing at Hotch's joke

"What's so funny?" asked Strauss

Spencer looked at Strauss and spoke up.

"Hotch is my usual roommate when we have to double up in hotel rooms, and he doesn't allow me to stay up all night since he wants me to get a few hours of sleep even though my mind is constantly active." said Spencer

 _A/N: Part 2 of Self-Fulfilling Prophecy is in progress, and hopefully will be up in a few days. So please read & review._


	43. 7x09 Part 2 & Olivia's Mood Swings

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

 _A/N: Shout out to southernbeauty13, Sue1313, OhSnapItsMadison for reviewing chapter 42._

* * *

 _ **Previously in chapter 42**_

 _ **"Since it's getting dark, we might as well get something to eat before heading to the hotel that is booked for us so we can call or Skype with our families." said Hotch**_

 _ **"Are you guys going to talk about the case over dinner?" asked Strauss**_

 _ **"We try to avoid talking about cases over dinner, because I consider my agents off the clock right now until tomorrow morning. So that means no reading files or using laptops unless you are using them for Skype, but reading books for pleasure is allowed." said Hotch before looking at Reid "You can only read one book as long as the book is not over 200 pages and only in English." said Hotch**_

 _ **Everyone but Reid and Strauss burst out laughing at Hotch's joke**_

 _ **"What's so funny?" asked Strauss**_

 _ **Spencer looked at Strauss and spoke up.**_

 _ **"Hotch is my usual roommate when we have to double up in hotel rooms, and he doesn't allow me to stay up all night since he wants me to get a few hours of sleep even though my mind is constantly active." said Spencer**_

* * *

Spencer and Hotch entered their hotel room, and Hotch looked at Reid.

"Why don't you take the first shower while I call Jack since Jessica sent me a text saying that he is still awake." said Hotch

Spencer gathered his toiletry items and pajamas before heading into the bathroom. 15 minutes later he exited the bathroom in a pair of cotton pajama pants and an FBI t-shirt just as Hotch was getting off the phone.

Spencer pulled out his cellphone and sent Olivia a text.

SKYPE DATE BEFORE WE BOTH GO TO SLEEP? ~ SR

Spencer plugged his cellphone into the charger he brought and quickly booted up his laptop before connecting it to the internet. A few minutes later he saw Olivia's face and her hair was in two braids.

"What's with the braids?" asked Spencer

"Since you are unable to hold my hair back tomorrow morning when I deal with morning sickness, I decided to put my hair in braids to keep it out of my face while I puke in our porcelain throne." muttered Olivia

Spencer shook his head when Olivia called their toilet a porcelain throne before speaking up.

"Clever idea, but when I get home I will start holding your hair again." said Spencer

"You better or you will be sleeping on the couch when you get home." glared Olivia

"Hormones?" asked Spencer

"Yeah. I'm sorry about taking it out on you Spencer." said Olivia as tears streamed down her face

"It's OK Livy, and if you glare or yell at me I won't get upset because it's normal for your hormones to act up for the next eight months." said Spencer

Olivia yawned and Spencer looked at her on the screen.

"You should probably get some sleep Livy, because pretty soon Hotch is going to order me to get some sleep because he is my roommate during this case." said Spencer

"Goodnight Spencer." said Olivia

"Goodnight Livy, and I love you and the baby." said Spencer

"I love you too." said Olivia

Spencer shut down his laptop and put it back in his messenger bag before pulling out one of the few books that Hotch gave him the day before. He started reading it while thinking about the day before when Hotch gave him the books he got when Haley was pregnant with Jack.

 _Flashback to the day before_

 _Spencer was packing up for the day while Hotch was leaving at the same time, and when they got into the elevator Hotch looked at Reid._

 _"I have something for you in my SUV that I want to give you before you go home to your wife." said Hotch_

 _Spencer nodded and five minutes later he was walking with Hotch to Hotch's car. Hotch opened up the trunk and grabbed a bag that contained 10 books._

 _"Don't look in this bag until you get home." said Hotch_

 _"Yes sir." said Spencer as he took the bag from Hotch_

 _An hour later Spencer was sitting on the couch and opened the bag. He pulled out a few books that deal with becoming a father and parenting with an envelope._

 **Spencer, I received these books when Haley was pregnant with Jack and I want you to have them. Please don't read all of them in one sitting, but spread them out so you can focus on work and Olivia. One thing I learned about dealing with Jack is that you always can't rely on parenting books to raise a child.**

 **Congratulations again,**

 **Hotch**

 _Flashback ended_

Hotch came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, finding Reid reading one of the books that he gave him. He walked over to Reid, took the book out of Reid's hands and closed it.

"Hey." said Reid as he attempted to glare at Hotch who just laughed

"When I said books under 200 pages and only in English, I also meant no reading non-fiction books too." said Hotch as he placed the book in his go bag "You will get that book back after we return to the BAU. Do you have any other books that I gave you in your messenger bag?" asked Hotch, knowing that Reid always has a few books in his messenger bag

Spencer nodded while knowing what Hotch is going to say next.

"Hand them over, but you can leave any books that don't deal with parenting or pregnancy in your bag." ordered Hotch

Spencer groaned before taking the parenting books out of his messenger bag and handed them over to Hotch who placed them in his go bag that he put on his bed.

"Spencer, you really don't have to worry about parenting your child yet since your wife is only five weeks pregnant." said Hotch

"I know that Hotch, but I worry about messing up when my child is born." said Spencer

"Spencer, no parent is perfect, and you will make mistakes which is human." said Hotch

"Did you make mistakes with Jack when he was a baby?" asked Spencer

"I did, but I learned from my mistakes." said Hotch before adding "You are already great with Jack and Henry, so you shouldn't have too much to worry about when the baby is born."

"But this child will be genetically half of me and genetically half of Olivia and won't be like Jack or Henry." said Spencer

"Your parents most likely have the baby book that they recorded your milestones in after you were born. Does Olivia have her baby book with her?" asked Hotch

"Olivia's baby book was destroyed in the fire that killed her parents, but she has a few baby pictures and pictures from her childhood restored." said Spencer sadly

"Your parents and aunt might be yours and Olivia's best shot to tell you if your child has any of your behaviors that they remember." said Hotch

"Olivia's hormones have been all over. She will yell, snap, glare, and get all teary eyed at me, but I know that I am going to be dealing with a hormonal wife for the entire pregnancy." said Spencer

"Good thing she doesn't carry a gun like you do." said Hotch, remembering how everyone had to deal with JJ's hormones while she was pregnant with Henry

"Her morning sickness started this morning, and she said that if I give her any facts or statistics throughout the pregnancy I am sleeping on the couch.

"You better listen to her then." said Hotch, remembering how Haley was during her morning sickness

"Olivia also said that if I don't hold her hair in the morning during her morning sickness when I am home, I will be sleeping on the couch." said Spencer

"At least she is letting it slide when you can't hold her hair because of being on a case." said Hotch

"Olivia had her hair in two braids when I Skyped with her a short while ago." said Spencer

"Olivia's morning sickness will probably go away when she reaches the second trimester of her pregnancy, and then you only have to deal with her hormones." said Hotch

"Olivia and I also quit drinking coffee at home because she is jealous that I can drink coffee when she can't, so I will drink tea with her since I sometimes drink tea." said Spencer

Spencer yawned and Hotch saw that it was already 11 PM.

"We might as well get some sleep because we have an early morning tomorrow to continue the search." said Hotch

Spencer got under the covers in his bed before removing his glasses and placing them on the nightstand. Hotch turned off the lamp while leaving the bathroom light on for him.

* * *

At 6 AM the alarm clock blared. Hotch turned it off and saw Spencer waking up so he picked up Spencer's glasses and handed them to him.

"Here." said Hotch

"You can use the bathroom first while I send Olivia a text since she is probably awake right now." said Spencer as he put his glasses on

"Thanks." said Hotch

Spencer got out of bed and stretched. He pulled out his cellphone and typed a text message for Olivia.

GOOD MORNING OLIVIA, HOW ARE YOU FEELING? ~ SR

Spencer put his phone down and walked over to his go bag to pick out his clothing as his cellphone vibrated.

RIGHT NOW I AM CURSING YOU FOR GETTING ME PREGNANT, SO IT'S A GOOD THING YOU ARE IN FLORIDA RIGHT NOW. ~ OR

Spencer burst out laughing before replying

I SHOULD PROBABLY SLEEP ON THE COUCH WHEN I COME HOME BECAUSE I AM AFRAID OF WHAT YOU WOULD DO TO ME SINCE YOU ARE A LIGHT SLEEPER. ~ SR

Spencer put his phone down, and at that moment Hotch came out of the bathroom fully dressed except for his shoes.

"What's so funny?" asked Hotch as he started tying his shoes

"You need to read this text that Olivia sent me." said Spencer

Hotch looked at the text message and chuckled while shaking his head.

"We are meeting in the lobby in 20 minutes before picking up breakfast to go." said Hotch as he sat down at the desk so they could leave the room together when Reid is ready for the day

Spencer grabbed his clothes and headed into the bathroom. 10 minutes later he was walked out of the bathroom to put on his shoes.

"You have everything?" asked Hotch

"Yeah." said Spencer

"Well let's get going since the others are going to be meeting us in the lobby in five minutes."

A short while later they were in the library at the military academy and Hotch and Strauss looked at their agents and spoke up.

"Any of you want to join us for the flag raising ceremony?" asked Hotch

"I will join you." said Morgan

"I guess the rest of us will eat breakfast and talk about the case." said Rossi

* * *

"OK, so how did he do it? How did Josh control 5 strong kids?" asked Emily as she ate her breakfast

"Yeah, so what does "we're sorry" mean if it wasn't written for suicide? What if Josh wanted them to apologize for something?" asked JJ as she looked at a crime scene photo

"For their sins? There's no record of bad behavior, but all of these guys were Alpha males. The were all upperclassmen who might have bullied Bailey." said Emily before she took another bite of her breakfast

"The message was carved under Tucker Calhoun's tree for a reason." said Rossi

"Yeah." as Emily spoke with her mouth full before speaking again "We need to know more about that kid."

Spencer grabbed the ME reports and started looking at Tucker's ME report.

"What are you looking at?" Garcia

"The M. E.'s report. Bilateral fracture of the pars inter articular of the C2 vertebra." said Spencer

"Uh-huh. What's that?" asked Garcia

Spencer continued going through the reports of the cadets before explaining it to Garcia

"Classic hangman's fracture, but only one of the 5 victims had it." said Spencer who was confused at that part of the mystery

"Which one?" asked Emily

Spencer looked up and made eye contact with Emily.

"Tucker Calhoun." said Spencer

"Jeez, who is this guy?" asked Garcia

"The others suffered rotational fractures, hanging was secondary." said Spencer after looking at the ME report again

"Staging the crime scene. Josh is more sophisticated than we thought." said Rossi

"And vindictive. He wanted Tucker to suffer. The question is why." said Emily

Everyone was just about done eating breakfast when Hotch, Morgan, and Strauss came into the room.

"Everyone almost done eating breakfast?" asked Hotch as he looked at everyone's containers and saw that Spencer's container was empty. He spoke up "A bunch of us are going to talk to the cadets about Josh."

"I will work with Garcia." said Spencer

* * *

Garcia looked at Reid who was reading some files.

"So what has been up with you the past few days since coming back from five days off?" asked Garcia

"Do I have to tell you now?" asked Spencer

"You can tell me now before the rest come back or I will hack into your phone and look at text messages you have been exchanging with Olivia." said Garcia

"I was going to wait until the 19th to tell everyone what is going on with Olivia and me." said Spencer

"She is pregnant isn't she?" asked Garcia

"Olivia is five weeks pregnant. She found out last week Monday, and I found out during Thanksgiving." said Spencer

Garcia squealed before pulling Spencer into a tight hug.

"I am so happy for you and Olivia." said Garcia

"Olivia and I are pretty excited." said Spencer

"Who else knows?" asked Garcia

"My parents, Aunt Ethel, Hotch knows, and I am planning on telling JJ this weekend and the others on the 19th after Olivia has her eight week ultrasound done which Hotch cleared for me to show up late that day so I don't miss it." said Spencer

"My lips are sealed, and I am planning on stopping by your apartment after this case so I can congratulate Olivia myself." said Garcia

"So no more talking about my child until we are in the confines of my apartment." said Spencer

"Deal." said Garcia

* * *

"So Tucker Calhoun has the most points?" asked Garcia as she stood by the board

"Who approves them?" asked Spencer

"Massey." said Garcia

"Well, maybe Tucker was his little pet." said Emily

"Leader of everything." said Garcia

"That comes with an attitude. Steamroller types like that, they don't let anybody get in their way." said Emily

"Nothing was nice about that kid. It sounds like he strong-armed everybody." said Rossi

"Well, then the points are for bad behavior, only they're not calling it that." said Garcia as Spencer looked at her

"We should look at the points of everyone who died in those woods. My guess is they were all bullies." said Emily

"Except for Josh." realized Spencer

A short while later Rossi's phone rang. He quickly spoke to Morgan and looked at Emily.

"There is a body so let's go to the crime scene." said Rossi and he looked at Reid "You should call your wife since you are working with Garcia here." said Rossi

Emily followed Rossi out of the library and Spencer pulled out his cellphone. He walked towards the window before dialing Olivia's cellphone number since he knew that she is in between classes right now.

"How are you feeling Olivia?" asked Spencer

"Other than puking my guts out because of our baby that I am carrying, my hormones are bouncing all over the place." said Olivia

"You really can't vomit-" said Spencer

"Don't say that I can't puke my guts out, and if you are going to say that, you are sleeping on the couch when you get home." snapped Olivia

"Are you upset at me right now?" asked Spencer

"I am still cursing you for getting me pregnant." said Olivia

"Maybe I will call you later after you cool down for a bit." said Spencer

"Yeah you should." snapped Olivia as she hung up

Spencer shook his head and Garcia looked at him.

"Everything alright?" asked Garcia

"It's just that Olivia has been moody since her morning sickness started a week early." sighed Spencer

"Just let me know if you and she need anything because you guys don't have to get through the next eight months alone. You and she are family to me." said Garcia

"I know that I can count on you to take saltine crackers and ginger ale to Olivia when I am on cases with the rest of the team." said Spencer

"And I can take some meals to her while you are on cases and even sleep in your guest bedroom to help her while you are on cases." said Garcia

"Thanks Penelope." said Spencer

"It's not a problem, but I hope that you and Olivia have a girl that I can spoil rotten since I will have so much fun shopping for clothes for little girls." said a Garcia

"I am hoping for a girl while Olivia is hoping for a boy." said Spencer

Garcia's phone rang and she received more information.

"Prentiss said Mr. Shelton had a cell phone with him. I'm gonna need to see that." said Garcia as she worked on her laptops

"Doesn't the school have a cell phone?" asked Spencer as he fiddled with his pencil

"Mm-mmm. Goes against their policy, remember?" said Garcia

"So does playing favorites. You know, a man like Massey sets rules but is the first to break them. He's been left alone to run these kids' lives and nobody questions him." said Spencer

"Oh, man, that sounds so sad and scary when you put it like that." said Garcia

"His policies are a combination of many other philosophies. I'm not sure where his actual leadership lies." said Spencer

"Only that it does... Lie, that is." said Garcia before seeing a blank look on Spencer's face "It's a joke."

"Oh. Good joke. Yeah." said Spencer

Garcia's laptop beeped and she spoke up.

"Oh, my gosh. The school does have a cell phone. Only it's not listed under Massey. The account was opened... By Tawes." said a shocked Garcia

"If Massey's lying about something as simple as a cell phone, what else is he hiding?" asked Spencer

A short while later Morgan came into the library.

"How is it going you two?" asked Morgan

"Other than having a great time catching up with Spencer here about how he is enjoying married life with Olivia, it's much more pleasant working with a fellow genius this time since we are in a bigger room than my bat cave." said Garcia with a smile on her face

Morgan shook his head since he knew that Spencer and his Baby Girl both have an interest in TV shows that they can spend hours talking about.

"What have you two found out?" asked Morgan

Spencer explained what he and Garcia found out.

"Good work you two." said Morgan

A minute later JJ came into the room and Morgan left the room.

"I need to find students who are having trouble with authority." said JJ as Rossi and Emily came into the room

"OK, I can do that. But I gotta tell you, they post rewards faster than they do demerits." said Garcia as she typed on her laptop

Emily and Rossi walked over to the white board with a backpack and Emily opened up a book

"All right, well, look for kids who had disciplinary issues before they came here." said JJ

"OK. I got a few." said Garcia

"All right, did any of them have class with Bailey Shelton?" asked JJ

"No, but each of the plebes have laundry duty. Does that help?" asked Garcia

Spencer decided to bring up one of his thoughts that has been puzzling him since finding out about the laundry room being so far away from the dorm.

"Their dorm is the farthest point from the laundry room. Why are they so isolated?" asked Reid

"The M. E. said Bailey had blisters and burns, fingertips were raw, his trachea had internal scarring. That's awful." said JJ

Spencer realized what could have caused the damage to the trachea

"Guys, that could be damage done inside an industrial-size dryer." said Spencer while thinking about the bullying he went though

"Oh, my God." gasped Garcia

"That's how Massey's breaking these boys." said JJ

"No. In all the materials it says they don't believe in corporal punishment." said Garcia

"Bailey writes about each of those boys and how they bullied him." said Rossi while holding up Bailey's journal

"His father must have read it and wants revenge." said Spencer

"Does it mention Josh?" asked JJ

"Not at all." said Rossi

"They why would Chris Shelton go after him?" asked JJ

"What if Massey lied to Chris Shelton?" asked Emily

"And set Josh up." said Rossi

"And he convinced Shelton that Josh was responsible for Bailey's suicide." said Emily

"That still doesn't explain how he found the secluded woods." said JJ

"Wait, where's Mr. Shelton's phone?" asked Spencer

"It's right here." said Emily who picked up Mr. Shelton's phone and started looking through it "It's got a couple of contacts on it, Somerville Academy being one of them."

"Any unknowns? Tawes has a cell." asked Spencer

Emily looked at Spencer in shock.

"No way. Lieutenant no tech?" asked Emily before looking again "There's one unknown. It's a text. It looks like, uh, phone numbers."

"What are they?" asked Spencer

"252-5727... And 802-8448." said Emily as Spencer wrote down the numbers

Spencer looked at the paper he wrote on and realized what those numbers were as he got up.

"Those aren't phone numbers. That's latitude and longitude." said Spencer as he looked at the map

"Right where those boys were camping." said Rossi

"I will go tell Strauss, Hotch, and Morgan." said Emily as she got up and left the room

* * *

A short while later Morgan, Emily, and Hotch came into the library so they can talk about what to do.

"We need to find Josh before Tawes does." said Hotch

"Tawes has a massive head start." said JJ

"Josh is close and has a plan. How would he escape?" asked Spencer

"Get to higher ground." said Rossi

"What's the fastest way out?" asked JJ

"He'd look for wheels. How did Chris Shelton get there?" asked Morgan

"He probably drove his own car. We didn't see any ATVs." said Emily

"Chris Shelton drives a truck." said Garcia after looking up Chris Shelton's car

"Did you see one on the road on the way in?" asked Morgan's

"No." said Rossi

"Where's the next closest road?" asked Morgan

"Well, it's a trek. It's at least a few miles north of where the body was just found." said Rossi

"That leaves 3 likely areas where he would have parked." said Reid

"You didn't find any keys, did you?" asked Hotch

"Mm-mmmm." said Rossi

"Because Josh probably took them." said Morgan

"All right, we need to divide up." said Hotch

Spencer got up and followed his teammates out of the library.

* * *

Morgan looked at his teammates and Strauss.

"I will take care of arresting Massey." said Morgan

"Go ahead." said Hotch as he walked over towards Reid and Garcia

A short while later Morgan was leading a handcuffed Massey out of the building. Hotch looked at his agents while Massey was driven away.

"Let's pack up and go home." said Hotch

* * *

Spencer walked into his apartment only to be engulfed in a hug and kiss by Olivia as soon as he set his go bag and messenger bag on the floor.

"I'm so sorry for taking out my moodiness on you." said Olivia as she had tears streaming down her face

"It's alright Olivia." soothed Spencer as he led her to the couch

"So how was Florida?" asked Olivia after she was curled into Spencer's side

"Warm. And I was partnered with Garcia. She knows about the baby since she threatened to hack into my phone records if I didn't tell her." said Spencer

"I got a text message from her saying that she is so excited for us." said Olivia

Spencer looked at the clock before looking at Olivia.

"Was dinner made yet?" asked Spencer

"I am too tired to cook, and you look exhausted too so how about we order a pizza, take our showers, and go to bed early." said Olivia as they got off the couch

"That would be nice since I stayed up all night last night even though I finished my post case paperwork on the plane so I could leave at a decent hour after working on my backlog of consults." said Spencer as he rested his hands on Olivia's five week pregnant belly and kissed it

"I'm glad you're home Spencer." said Olivia

"I'm glad to be home too Livy." said Spencer


	44. The Bittersweet Science

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

 _A/N: Shout out to Hippichic81 for being the 155th reviewer, and also a shout out to OhSnapItsMadison, Sue1313, and Tannerrose5 for reviewing chapter 43._

 _Spencer and Olivia don't live in Capitol Plaza Apartments anymore in this story, since they moved between chapter 43 and this chapter. I will write a chapter that deals with Spencer and Olivia moving in my companion story which is called **Missing Scenes From Love Takes Away the pain**. Please favorite and follow **Missing Scenes From Love Takes Away the Pain**. And in **Missing Scenes From Love Takes Away the Pain** will deal with Spencer's and Olivia's first Christmas and belated honeymoon in Hawaii._

* * *

Spencer and Olivia were getting dressed for their run when there was a knock on their front door. Spencer looked through the peep hole to see that it was Hotch and he let Hotch into their new home.

"You two just about ready?" asked Hotch

"Just about." said Olivia

Hotch looked at Olivia.

"Are you up for this?" asked Hotch

"Spencer got me this anti-nausea bracelet a few days ago, and it works really great." said Olivia

"But if you get tired, you should sit down and rest." said Hotch while making eye contact with Olivia

"Dr. Carter recommended that I still exercise up until the third trimester, and I am only seven weeks pregnant." said Olivia before adding "I just can't wait to wow my husband when I wear that bikini that Garcia helped me pick out for when we go to Hawaii on the 27th." she said as she grinned wickedly at her husband

Spencer's face heated up while Hotch laughed.

"Well let's get going, and if there is time we can get some hot chocolate." said Hotch, knowing that Olivia has to avoid coffee

"On the bright side, we live closer to your apartment." said Spencer as he armed the security system that Hotch paid for

* * *

A short while later they were at the park, and the three of them started running. Spencer spoke up.

"I am thinking that after the baby is born, I am going to get a jogging stroller so I can take the baby with me." said Spencer

"I was thinking about that too, Spencer." said Olivia as she ran in sync with her husband

"Excited about hearing the heartbeat for the first time?" asked Hotch as he also ran in sync with Spencer and Olivia

"Yeah." said Spencer

"How are you two settling in at your new house?" asked Hotch

"I love the room that Morgan converted into a library for me." said Spencer

"He did a great job with the built in book shelves." said Hotch

"We are planning on going shopping to get furniture for one of the guest bedrooms this weekend." said Olivia

"And we are going to wait until we find out the gender to get started on the nursery." said Spencer as his tattered converses hit the pavement

"I have Jack's old furniture in storage if you two would like to use that instead of buying brand new furniture for the nursery." said Hotch

"That would be nice, and then Spencer and I just have to deal with painting and decorating." said Olivia

They continued running for 10 minutes when Olivia stopped and looked at Spencer and Hotch

"I am thinking about taking a break." said Olivia

"I will join you Livy, so I can give my knee a break." said Spencer

"I am going to work on my sprints." said Hotch

Spencer and Olivia walked towards a park bench near by and watched Hotch work on his sprints.

"Do you think he will be ready in February?" asked Olivia

"I think he will be because it's only December right now and he has been training since October." said Spencer

"Do you miss our apartment?" asked Olivia

"I do miss it, but I am glad that we were able to move in over the weekend, even though that meant brunch with JJ, Will, and Henry was canceled since everyone wanted to get us moved into our house." said Spencer

"It was nice that Hotch arranged for you guys to have a week off to help us finish packing and get us moved in." said Olivia

"When I asked him if I could have a week off to help you finish packing, he called the director and told him what was going on and we were all given a week off with no interruptions to get us moved into that house." said Spencer

"He is pretty fast." said Olivia as they saw Hotch sprinting

"Running fast is one of my strengths, but I ended up slowing down after hurting my knee in 2009." said Spencer

"Look." said Olivia as she saw Hotch talking to a brunette woman while laughing "What do you think they're talking about?" asked Olivia

"I don't know, but I noticed her watching Hotch the past few weeks." said Spencer

They continued watching the exchange for a few minutes before Hotch came up to them.

"Spencer, don't tell anyone about the exchange you two just witnessed, because I will suspend you if you tell anyone about her." said Hotch

"My lips are sealed Hotch." said Spencer with a smirk and he spoke up "Everyone thinks that you need to be happy, but I could give you statistics about widowed men getting back into the dating game faster than women." said Spencer

"Now I know why Morgan calls you a smart-ass." said Hotch

* * *

"Want to come to the BAU for a few minutes since you asked your TA to teach your first class of the day for you?" asked Spencer

"Why not, and we can tell everyone about the baby because I think they had their suspicions when they were helping us move." said Olivia

"Emily, JJ, Morgan, and Rossi were all wondering why Garcia, Hotch, and I would tell you to take a break." said Spencer

"Well let's get going so you are not late for work." said Olivia

* * *

Spencer and Olivia walked into the BAU and Spencer placed his go bag and messenger bag under his desk and looked at Emily and JJ.

"Morning." said Spencer

"What brings you here Olivia?" asked Emily

"I thought that I should come say hi to you guys." said Olivia

At that moment Morgan and Garcia came into the bullpen.

"Hey Mrs. Reid." said Morgan

"Hey Derek and Penelope." said Olivia

"How are you two settling in the house?" asked Morgan

"We have finished unpacking, and we can't wait to make new memories in that house." said Spencer

"There is something more different about you Olivia." said Emily who noticed that it looked like Olivia gained some weight based in her belly

"You're glowing." said JJ with a knowing smirk

"Well I am seven weeks pregnant, and I do have a slight baby bump now." said Olivia as she rested her hands on her belly

Morgan's jaw dropped in shock and Garcia smiled.

"Oh my god!" said JJ as she hugged Olivia

"Congratulations." said Emily as she hugged Spencer

"Spencer and I will get to hear the heartbeat next week Monday." said Olivia as she accepted a hug from Emily

"Any morning sickness yet?" asked JJ after she released Spencer

Olivia moved the sleeve of her sweater up and pointed out the bracelet Spencer got her.

"Spencer got me an anti-nausea bracelet after my morning sickness started two weeks ago." said Olivia

"Those things are good to have." said JJ

Spencer looked at Morgan.

"Are you going to say anything?" asked Spencer

"The kid is having a kid, so it's a good thing you two moved into that house now." said Morgan as he slapped Reid on the back

"Olivia told me before eating Thanksgiving dinner with my dad and aunt." said Spencer

"And I forced Spencer to tell me while he was working with me in Florida." smirked Garcia

"She threatened to hack into my cellphone and read all the text messages that Livy and I exchanged." said Spence

"Well, it's hard to hide things from Baby Girl." said Morgan

Garcia's phone beeped and she looked at Spencer and Olivia.

"You two parents to be have to say good bye because there is a case." said Garcia

"Let me walk you to the elevator." said Spencer

Spencer walked Olivia to the elevator and Olivia looked at him.

"Please stay safe, and please text me your location when you know where you are going." said Olivia

"I will try to stay safe." said Spencer as he knelt down and rested his hands on Olivia's belly

"You be good for mommy in there and grow big and strong, and I will talk to you again in a few days." said Spencer as he kissed his wife's belly

Spencer quickly kissed Olivia before heading to the conference room, and JJ looked at him.

"When's the baby due?" asked JJ

"July fifth, but there is a possibility that the baby could be born in June." said Spencer

"Baby Reid due date pool is now open." said Morgan

"I am not allowing you to create a baby pool over the due date of my child, but I will allow you guys to bet on the gender." said Spencer

"I think you and Olivia are going to have a girl." said Garcia

"I am hoping for a daughter too, even though Olivia's hoping for a boy." said Spencer

"I think that you and Olivia are going to have a boy." said Morgan

"I think a girl." said Emily

"Girl." said JJ

Everyone continued talking about the baby until they heard Hotch's and Rossi's voices.

"I like it. And you know what they say about riding a bicycle." said Rossi as he and Hotch come into the conference room

Spencer turned around to look at Hotch and Rossi and saw the slight glare that Hotch gave him.

"Who's getting a bicycle?" asked Spencer, pretending to be clueless since he saw the exchange between Hotch and Beth

"Nobody. Let's get started." said Hotch

"Uh, yeah, OK." said Garcia as she stood up and Hotch stayed standing by where Reid was sitting "Um, so, two men were beaten with a metal pipe in Philadelphia last night. Sam Eeks, 58, he was in town on business. And then Bruce Thomas, 32. He worked-oh, God- he worked at a suit shop nearby." said Garcia

"It looks personal." said JJ

"There was evidence of undoing at the crime scene." said Rossi

"He sat them up on crates. Demonstrating remorse." said Emily

"In 1976, George Geshwendt cleaned up the crime scene and covered all 6 victims' faces." said Spencer

"Well, this guy did the same thing. He even cleaned the blood off their necks." said Morgan

"Whichever it is, this type of aggression, coupled with his loose grip on reality, usually leads to more." said Spencer

"Then we can't take a chance that this guy's a one-hit wonder." said Rossi

"Exactly. Which is why we're headed to Philadelphia. Wheels up in 20." said Hotch

Spencer pulled out his cellphone and sent Olivia a text message since he knew that she was currently driving towards DC.

GOING TO PHILADELPHIA AND BOARDING THE JET IN 20 MINUTES, SO I WILL CALL YOU WHEN I HAVE A CHANCE. I LOVE YOU. ~ SR

Spencer put his phone in his pocket and Rossi came up to him.

"So why was Olivia here and hugs were exchanged earlier when I was talking to Hotch?" asked Rossi

"Olivia is seven weeks pregnant, and we have known for three weeks. So we decided to tell everyone else even though Hotch and Garcia already knew about the baby." said Spencer

Rossi gave Spencer a kiss on both cheeks before speaking up.

"Congratulations, and you and Olivia are going to be great parents." said Rossi

"And you are still going to be Grandpa David to my child." said Spencer

"I can't wait for my first grandchild." said Rossi

* * *

"OK, Rossi, out with it. Is Hotch dating?" asked Garcia

Rossi leaned forward

"I don't know." said Rossi

"You know, statistically, widowed men start dating much faster than females, but Hotch is refuting the data. It's been 2 years and 19 days." said Spencer

"Venus has aligned with Mars, which means love" said Garcia as Reid turned around to see Hotch coming towards them "is in the air and maybe we will get weekends off." said Garcia

"Ahem." said Morgan

"What? Is he standing there? He's standing there, isn't he?" asked Garcia

"Hello, Garcia." said Hotch

"Hello. Someone talk about the case." said an embarrassed Garcia as Hotch sat down

"You know, if you look at the severity of the crime, this guy may have been experiencing a significant break from reality." said Morgan

"But he'd have to be pretty cognizant to undo the crime." said Rossi

"That can happen with killing anxiety. At first the person feels the rage that caused them to commit the violent act, and then they feel remorse. For some, that remorse turns into the desire to do it again. Soldiers recovering from battle often experience both emotions in rapid succession, if not simultaneously." said Spencer

"Garcia, make sure that the M. E.'s reports are waiting for us when we get there." said Hotch

"Yes, sir, I've already sent her an email." said Garcia

"What was the relationship of the victims?" asked Garcia

"Local P. D. believes they knew each other. That area is pretty desolate at night, and Sam was carrying takeout for two." said Garcia

"They also died within minutes of each other and they both had defensive wounds. Usually two random guys don't fight the same person to the death." said JJ

"Which means the unsub is that much more skilled. How do you subdue two men at once?" asked Hotch

"Maybe he had a gun." said Morgan

"So why not use it?" asked Emily

"He released more rage with a pipe." said Rossi

"So he hit one and then quickly blitzed the other." said Spencer

"Well, however he did it, our unsub has to be pretty fit. These guys put up a fight." said JJ

Hotch told everyone their assignments, and before they knew it they were belting up for landing

* * *

Spencer got into an SUV with Hotch and Hotch looked at him.

"You should probably call Olivia right now." said Hotch

"I was planning on it." said Spencer as he pulled out his cellphone and called Olivia.

"Are you in Philadelphia now?" asked Olivia

"Yeah I am, do you need me to pick up anything after the case?" asked Spencer

"A Philly style soft pretzel if you have time to buy one before flying home?" asked Olivia sweetly

"I will try because I know the saying 'what a pregnant lady wants, the pregnant lady gets.'" said Spencer as Hotch pulled over "I have to go Livy. Call you later?" asked Spencer

"Stay safe and I love you." said Olivia as she hung up

"What did Olivia want you to get for her?" asked Hotch

"She wants me to buy her a Philly style soft pretzel if I have time after we catch the unsub." said Spencer

Hotch chuckled before speaking up.

"I bet you remember that Haley would ask me to do the same thing." said Hotch

"Yeah I do, and I have a feeling that I am in for a teasing from Morgan." said Spencer

"Well, let's find our unsub, arrest him, get that Philly style soft pretzel, and fly home." said Hotch as he and Reid exited the SUV and headed into the file office to set up

Spencer spoke to the ME about the victims before going to find Hotch

"I talked to the M. E. It turns out Sam was hit with the pipe about 10 times. Bruce was beaten over 30." said Spencer

"That's either adrenaline or an extremely high endurance level." said Hotch

"He had the remorse one experiences from killing anxiety for both victims, but the increase in hits on the second victim indicates that he started to enjoy it." said Spencer as Morgan and JJ came into the room that they were given to work in

"It could be overkill." said Morgan

"But overkill usually means a personal relationship. If the victims didn't know each other, it's unlikely the unsub knew them." said Hotch

"So what would account for this level of blood-letting?" asked JJ

"The primal rage could be about the blood itself. If he's enjoying the killing, then he's getting aroused by it and developing a kind of blood lust." said Spencer

"Then why hasn't he done it again?" asked Morgan

"Maybe he hasn't had the chance." said Hotch

Emily and Rossi arrived at the station a short while later and everyone discussed their findings before Hotch decided that it was time to get some dinner and head to the hotel

* * *

Spencer woke up to Hotch shaking him.

"There are two bodies, and you, JJ, and I are going to the latest crime scene so hurry up and get dressed." said Hotch as he handed Spencer his glasses

* * *

Spencer snapped on some latex free gloves and crouched down before lifting up the white sheet that was placed over the body and examined the head while JJ looked at the second body.

"Their skulls are cracked completely open. Teeth on the ground." said JJ

"His blood lust is increasing." said Spencer

"He didn't clean up this time. His remorse is waning." said Hotch as Spencer and JJ both stood up to their full heights

"This guy would have to be in great shape to do this." said JJ

"But this type of strenuous killing could result in fatigue, increase in appetite, and disorientation." said Spencer

"Like he ran a marathon." said JJ

"For some it could also result in convulsive episodes." said Spencer

"Epilepsy?" asked JJ

"Sort of. Oftentimes after you you kill, neurons in your brain misfire and you become overstimulated, which causes you to start seeing things." said Spencer

"Let's head back to the station and give the profile." said Hotch

* * *

"We're looking for a physically fit white male in his 20s to early 30s. He's killing these men, but he's not robbing or sexually assaulting them. Initially we saw that he was experiencing killing anxiety, which led him to clean up the bodies postmortem out of remorse. Now his remorse has subsided, and he seems to be experiencing blood lust." started Hotch

"Blood lust means the killer's aroused by the sight of blood. Upon seeing it, his body releases adrenaline and dopamine, which is causing the violence to escalate." said Rossi

"The urge to become violent is so overwhelming that he's pulverizing his victims to a point way beyond what's needed to kill them. The force with which he's doing this makes us think he's in shape." said Emily

"After killing, our unsub is probably lying dormant, either recuperating from physical exertion or possibly developing aphasia and convulsive attacks." said Morgan

"Based upon the rage involved in these kills, we believe our unsub is probably depressed or feels like life is working against him." said JJ

"Consequently, he'll put himself in situations where he can feel the high from drawing blood, which he views as power and control over his life." said Spencer

* * *

Hotch looked at Emily, Rossi, and Reid.

"We got an address so let's go." said Hotch

Reid got into an SUV with Hotch, Rossi, and Emily, and a short while later he was putting on his Kevlar vest and climbing up the stairs with Hotch, Rossi, and Emily with his revolver out.

As they were quietly climbing up the stairs they heard knocking on Jimmy's door.

"Jimmy. We need to talk. Come on, Jimmy, open up. This is our kid." said Pam

"Ma'am, step away from the door. Step away." said Hotch

Pam stepped away

"What's going on?" asked Pam

"Jimmy Hall!" shouted Rossi before an officer battery rammed the door open and Reid started clearing the apartment with Emily and Rossi

"Jim and I used to be married. What is happening?" demanded Pam

"Do you know where your ex-husband is?" asked Hotch

"What is going on?" asked Pam

"He may have been involved in a killing." said Hotch

"Jimmy? No way." denied Pam

"There are two beds in there. Does someone else stay here?" Emily

"My son, on weekends. But he's sick now." said Pam

"Is your son at county hospital?" asked Hotch

"Yes. He was admitted 3 days ago. His leukemia's back." said Pam

"Did Jimmy get into a fight after that happened?" asked Hotch

"Yeah. He got into an argument with some guys outside. How do you know that?" asked Pam

"It's probably what triggered the killings." said Hotch

"Have you seen Jimmy today?" asked Emily

"At the hospital. He tried to pay for our son's bone marrow transplant in cash, but it's too late for the operation. Ryan's dying." said Pam

"Do you know where Jimmy went after that?" asked Hotch

"Sometimes when Ryan's not feeling well, Jimmy gets in the ring. It helps Ryan feel better. Oh, wait." said Pam

"What is it?" asked Emily

"He did say that Tony's car broke down and he needed to take him somewhere." said Pam as her cellphone rang "Excuse me. It's the hospital." said Pam before she answered "Hello?"

"Jimmy's at his end game. He's probably already abducted Tony." said Hotch

"His desire for blood is most likely increasing." said Hotch

"What do you think he'll do?" asked Emily

"He'll put himself into a position to see more." said Hotch as he and Emily watched Pam on the phone

"I'm so glad you called. "said Pam before getting silent "What do you mean, he's worse?" asked Pam

Hotch and Emily came into the room where Reid and Rossi were and they started talking about where Jimmy could be.

"We have cops canvassing the area, checking every place Jimmy and Tony ever went." said Rossi

"We also put uniforms outside the hospital, just in case Jimmy goes back to see his son." said Spencer

"Should we check the boxing matches?" asked Emily

Hotch dialed Garcia's number.

"Garcia, I need a list of every middleweight fight in the Philadelphia area tonight." said Hotch

"Nothing on the docket, friend." said Garcia

"What about underground fights or smokers?" asked Rossi

They heard Garcia typing.

"I'll see. Only one. The other 3 are MMAs." said Garcia after searching

"Did Jimmy ever fight MMA?" asked Hotch

"Nothing that's been documented, no." said Garcia

"Most old-school trainers won't let you cross over." said Emily

"Well, if he got his trainer out of the picture and he needs to see more blood, he might try that tonight. It's just about the most violent sport there is." said Spencer

"Hey, I just sent you the addresses." said Garcia

"All right, let's go." said Hotch and everyone followed him

As they headed towards the SUVs, Hotch motioned for Reid to follow him.

"You're with me, Reid." said Hotch as he got into the drivers seat

Reid climbed into the front passengers seat.

As the SUV Hotch and Reid were in were speeding towards Moody's Hotch's cellphone rang.

"Hotch, we just left the gym on second street. No sign of Jimmy. You?" asked Rossi

"Morgan and JJ struck out, too. He must be at Moody's. We're almost there." said Hotch as Reid looked at him from the passenger seat

Reid looked at Hotch.

"We're doing the take down?" asked Reid while Hotch turned the corner

"Yeah we are, so be careful because I don't want to face the wrath of your seven week pregnant wife." said Hotch

"Yes sir." said Reid as he continued to hear the sirens that Hotch turned on

A few minutes later Hotch and Reid were getting into Moody's with some officers leading the way and Hotch was on the phone.

"He's here." said Hotch as he and Reid watched the fight

They saw Jimmy stop because he saw his and Reid's vests.

"What's he doing? Why isn't he tapping the floor to end it?" asked Reid

"Because he wants to be taken to the hospital so he can see his son." said Hotch

Hotch looked at Reid while Jimmy was loaded on a stretcher.

"I am going to ride with Jimmy, you drive to the hospital." said Hotch

Reid took the keys and got into the drivers seat of the SUV. He quickly drove to the hospital while following road signs and the speed limit.

"BP's 50 over 30." said the paramedic

"I need to see Ryan, please." said Jimmy as he was wheeled through the emergency bay

"I need to talk to him." said Hotch

"Not now." said the paramedic

Spencer met up with Hotch in the waiting area and they sat down and waited in silence.

"How is he?" asked Spencer as he got up from where he was sitting

"He suffered severe blows to the head and he lost a lot of blood." said Dr. Bellamy

"Can he talk?" asked Hotch

"Yeah, but he's weak. So make it quick." said Dr. Bellamy

Hotch looked at Reid telling him to stay.

"I will." said Hotch as he started walking through the doors

Dr. Bellamy walked away and Spencer pulled out his cellphone and updated the others. He took Rossi's suggestion to call Olivia after Hotch sent him a text telling him that he is taking Jimmy to say goodbye to his son.

After Hotch took Jimmy back to his room, he went to find Reid.

Hotch looked at Reid who was hanging up his cellphone.

"Ryan passed away." said Hotch

"You alright?" asked Spencer

"While watching Jimmy and Ryan saying goodbye, I thought of Jack." said Hotch

"Understandable. I know that you wanted to shield me from watching that little boy pass away from Leukemia because of my eidetic memory and my upcoming fatherhood, but I know that my child is safe in Olivia's womb right now even though in 33 weeks I will get to hold him or her for the first time." said Spencer

"You're right on that part." said Hotch before adding "Are you and Olivia up to joining Beth and me for a bike ride? I told her that I invited you and Olivia and she can't wait to meet you two."

"Yeah we are, but at least we don't live far from you now." said Reid

* * *

Hotch saw Spencer and Olivia biking towards them.

"Here they are." said Hotch

"Sorry we're late Hotch." said Spencer as he got off his bike

"I had to stop and use the restroom." said Olivia as she got off her bike

"That's OK." said Hotch before looking at Beth. "These are Dr. Spencer Reid and Dr. Olivia Reid. They are married to each other." said Hotch

Beth looked at Spencer and Olivia.

"Beth Clemmons, and it's nice to meet you Dr. Reid and Dr. Reid." said Beth

"Spencer please." said Spencer

"Olivia please." said Olivia

"What type of doctors are you two?" asked Beth

"I have 3 PhDs that are in Mathematics, Engineering, and Chemistry and three BAs." said Spencer

"Impressive." said Beth as she looked at Olivia "PhD or MD?"

"I have a PhD in Mathematics." said Olivia

"So you both are geniuses." said Beth who was really impressed

"Spencer is the youngest agent on my team and has an IQ of 187, an eidetic memory, and an impressive reading speed of 20,000 words per minute." said Hotch

"And I only have an IQ of 155." said Olivia

"And I have known Reid for 9 years." said Hotch

"How old are you Spencer, because you look like your in your 20's." said Beth

"I'm actually 30 years old, but I have known Hotch since I was 21 when I was in the academy since the FBI waived the age requirement for me after impressing a former unit chief at a lecture who pulled a lot of strings to get me into the FBI before turning 23." said Spencer

"Neat." said Beth and looked at Olivia "How old are you Olivia?"

"I am 27, but I will be 28 next month." said Olivia

"You two have any kids?" asked Beth

"I am 7 weeks pregnant with our first." said Olivia as she rested her hands on her small baby bump that was showing a little bit

Beth saw the small bulge on Olivia's belly.

"Congratulations you two." said Beth who was already liking this young couple who were wearing long sleeved t-shirts that said Georgetown "You both went to Georgetown University?" asked Beth

"I went to Cal-tech in Pasadena, but I earned a BA at Georgetown over two years ago. Between cases I guest lecture there." said Spencer

"I am a mathematics professor at Georgetown, but I attended college in Arizona before teaching at Cal-tech where I met Spencer last May." said Beth

"And you ended up following Spencer here to DC." said Beth

"Pretty much, since Georgetown wanted me to teach for them." grinned Olivia

"Are you two ready?" asked Hotch

"Same route as usual?" asked Spencer as he adjusted his helmet

"Yes." said Hotch

"And there will be coffee at DuPont Circle after this, but I assume that you are going to drink tea Olivia." said Beth

"You are correct, because I quit drinking coffee as soon as I knew about the baby." said Olivia as she adjusted her helmet

Spencer, Olivia, Hotch, and Beth got onto their bikes and started riding towards Connecticut Avenue.


	45. True Genius Part One

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds_

 _A/N: Shout out to southernbeauty13 for being the 160th reviewer. And also a shout out to Sue1313, Hippichic81, Southernbeauty13, and OhSnapItsMadison for reviewing chapter 44._

 _Spencer's and Olivia's first Christmas and their belated honeymoon will take place in my separate story Missing Scenes From Love Takes Away the Pain, so please keep an eye out for those chapters because I won't update Missing Scenes From Love Takes Away the Pain as fast as often as I update this story._

 _There has been a time jump from the last chapter to this chapter. In this chapter Olivia is 12 weeks pregnant, and the gender will be revealed in the next chapter!_

* * *

Emily, Spencer, and Olivia walked into the hotel's ballroom, and Patrica Cornwell walked up to them.

"You must be Agent Prentiss and Dr. Spencer Reid." said Patrica Cornwell

"Yes." said Emily, while deciding to allow Spencer to introduce Olivia to Patrica

"Patrica, I would like to introduce you to my wife, Dr. Olivia Reid, who is here to support me while I speak." said Spencer

"Nice to meet you Patrica, I have read your books at my husband's insistence." said Olivia as she shook hands with Patrica

"A PhD or MD?" asked Patricia who was impressed

"I have a PhD in mathematics like my husband." said Olivia

"What do you do with your PhD in mathematics?" asked Patricia

"I am a college professor at Georgetown University in Washington DC." said Olivia as she rested her hands on her baby bump that was showing more

Patrica noticed the baby bump and decided to ask about it.

"How far along are you?" asked Patricia

"I am almost 12 weeks pregnant with our first child." said Olivia

"Congratulations on the baby." said Patricia

"Thank you." said Spencer and Olivia in unison

* * *

5 minutes before Spencer had to join Emily, Patricia, and another speaker on stage, Olivia put a hand on his arm

"You can do it, Spencer, just focus on my baby bump." said Olivia

"It's just sometimes public speaking is hard for me, even though I have no problem speaking to police officers, FBI agents, and college students when I guest lecture." said Spencer

Olivia gave Spencer a kiss before straightening his tie and the lapels of his suit jacket.

"Now get up there before I end up distracting you." said Olivia

Spencer got up onto the stage and sat down. A few minutes later he listened to Patrica give the opening speech, knowing that he is next.

"In the end, I just write about violent crime. The real heroes are the people here beside me. Now give a warm welcome to our next speaker, Dr. Spencer Reid of the BAU." said Patrica

Spencer gave his signature wave as he walked to the podium while everyone clapped.

Before Spencer started speaking he locked eyes with his wife who was resting her hands on her 12 week pregnant baby bump.

"Thank you. Thanks. Patricia Cornwell, ladies and gentlemen. Ms. Cornwell will be signing books at the end of the session." said Spencer before the microphone made a noise "Sorry. Um... Hi. I am here today to talk to you about paraphilias and their relation to violent crime. Does anybody know what dendrophilia is?" asked Spencer gaining silence in the audience "Yes, a fetish for trees." said Spencer while watching some of the audience whisper to each other

Spencer continued giving his speech, and after he finished speaking he knew that Olivia clapped the loudest even though there were a few other people clapping.

* * *

Spencer stepped off the stage and Olivia approached him.

"I think you did great Spencer." said Olivia as she stood on her tip toes a bit to peck Spencer on the lips, cursing that she couldn't wear any heals now because of her pregnancy

"I know that you clapped the loudest Livy, since you were with me when I was working on this speech." said Spencer as he grabbed his wife's hand while watching Emily gain a small audience "But I am glad that you are here to support me."

"Thank you so much for coming out, you guys, and as for your question earlier, the case that we were following at the time was the David Parker Ray case. We actually believed that the victim count in that case was close to 60. Unfortunately, we were only able to unearth 45 bodies, but SSA Buffalino, um, has been diligent..."

Olivia noticed how down her husband looked and knew that she needed to cheer him up quickly.

"I am wearing something that could possibly make you want to get to our hotel room quickly." whispered Olivia seductively into Spencer's ear

"Well, let's go then." said Spencer as his face heated up

Spencer and Olivia quickly left the ballroom hand in hand when a young man approached them.

"Dr. Reid?" asked Dan Feinburg

Spencer and Olivia turned around.

"Yes." said Spencer and Olivia in unison before they looked at each other and laughed

"I mean Dr. Spencer Reid." said Dan realizing that both Dr. Reids are married before speaking up again "Hey, you were fantastic up there."

"Thank you." said Spencer

"Yeah. I love the names of those paraphilias. I have a new list to memorize." said Dan

"You like memorizing lists?" asked Spencer getting excited

"I'm weird that way." said Dan

"That's not weird at all. I do it all the time. You know, we don't usually get people your age here. You're in school, I assume?" asked Spencer

"Yeah, I'm a senior at Michigan." said Dan

"You know what? You might like the FBI's internship program. Unfortunately, we're already past the deadline, but if you write me a letter, I might be able to pull some strings." said Spencer as he pulled out one of his cards

"Uh... Thanks. But I don't think my Board of Directors would allow it. I have a company. Have you heard of Nanovex?" asked Dan

Spencer thought about some of the news articles that he read and spoke up.

"Nanovex, as in the company Landis Pharmaceuticals investing 100 million dollars in, Nanovex?" asked Spencer

"It's not a done deal yet. Uh, but, hey, you were awesome up there. You saved me from a company party downstairs that was a total snooze-fest. Keep up the good work." said Dan before walking away

"You, too." said Spencer as he frowned

"Spencer?" asked Olivia as she rubbed Spencer's shoulder

Emily came into the hallway and saw Olivia rubbing Spencer's shoulder in a soothing manner.

"Who was that?" asked Emily

"That was the founder of Nanovex." said Spencer

"I've never heard of it." said Emily

"They make magnetically responsive nanoparticles for targeted drug delivery to tumor cells." said Spencer

"I've still never heard of it." said Emily

"You will. It's gonna change the world." said Spencer and he looked at his wife "Let's head to our hotel room."

Spencer and Olivia headed back to their hotel room and Olivia looked at him.

"What's wrong Spencer?" asked Olivia

"It's always hard finding out that child prodigies are doing bigger things like curing cancer even though I joined the FBI at a rare age, saving lives." said Spencer

Olivia decided that she needed to distract him since he was acting depressed.

"May I have a foot massage?" asked Olivia

"Sure." said Spencer

Olivia removed her shoes and Spencer started massaging her feet.

* * *

Spencer heard a knock on their hotel room door and opened it. He saw Emily who entered their room to see Olivia barefoot.

"We have a case in San Francisco." said Emily

"So I will have to fly back to DC on my own?" asked Olivia

"Garcia paid for your plane ticket and it's waiting for you at the airport. She will have Anderson pick you up from the airport and drive you home so you don't have to catch a cab." said Emily as she headed toward her hotel room across the hall

"We should get packing Spencer, I will see you in DC." said Olivia

"I'm so sorry Olivia, but I will try to make it back for the ultrasound on the 19th." said Spencer as he started gathering his belongings into his go bag while Olivia packed her belongings in her bag

"It's OK Spencer, I am not upset that we have to end our vacation one day early. At least I pretty much had you to myself since after Christmas because of our belated honeymoon, and you came home every night since you returned to work after our honeymoon." soothed Olivia before adding "And if I have to reschedule the ultrasound, I will do it because I want you there with me."

"I guess we better check out and head to the airport then." said Spencer

* * *

"Please stay safe Spencer." said Olivia as she kissed him goodbye

"I promise." said Spencer

"I love you." said Olivia

"Love you too Livy." said Spencer as he watched Olivia head toward the opposite side of the airport

After making sure that Olivia was out of earshot, Spencer looked at Emily.

"What's the case about?" asked Spencer

"Zodiac killer, and there are probably going to be ciphers for us to crack." said Emily as they got onto the plane that Garcia booked for them.

* * *

A short while later they were in the air, and Spencer looked at Emily who was reading a book.

"I am going to take a nap since we will be briefed when we get there." said Spencer as he removed his glasses and put them on the small fold out table in front of him

"Did you have too much fun with your wife last night?" teased Emily

Spencer blushed before Emily spoke up again.

"I won't tell Morgan because I know that he would tease you." said Emily

Spencer closed his eyes, knowing that in a few hours he will be in San Francisco.

* * *

A few hours later Spencer and Emily caught a cab and headed to the crime scene where they met up with Hotch and JJ. They heard the last part of their conversation.

"What makes you think this is the real Zodiac, Agent?" asked Hotch

"The M. O. is uncannily similar. If it's not him, then it's an equally evil twin." said Lin

"Or someone who's studied him meticulously." said Hotch

"Have any letters or ciphers been received?" asked Spencer as he ducked under the crime scene tape that an officer lifted for them.

"Agent Lin, this is Dr. Reid, Agent Prentiss." said Hotch as Reid waved and Emily shook hands with Lin

"How was the conference?" asked JJ

"Enlightening, but I am glad that my wife was able to join me for moral support." said Spencer

"Has the unsub made any contact?" asked Emily

"The "Chronicle's" website manager received two phone calls this morning. There was just heavy breathing on the other end. Like the phone calls Zodiac used to make." said Agent Lin

"Can I get a physical copy of the online version of today's paper?" asked Spencer

"You want a printout of the online version?" asked Agent Lin

"Yeah. With all the comments printed out as well, if possible, thanks." said Spencer as he looked at the photos Hotch was showing him, knowing that Hotch knew that he would know if it's the real Zodiac or a copycat

"Don't ask." said JJ before Agent Lin walked away

"It's not the real Zodiac." said Spencer

"How can you be so sure?" asked Emily as Spencer walked towards the car

"I just know it. Sometimes I can't really explain it." said Spencer as he looked at the blood stains on the car

A short while later they arrived at the San Francisco Field Office and Reid saw a civilian speaking to the press. He stopped to listen.

"The dates match. When Zodiac stopped killing, my cousin was put in a mental hospital in Mexico. He was released 2 months ago." said Robert Smith

"Do you have anything more specific?" asked the reporter

"He was working on a production of "The Mikado" in '68. The Zodiac talked about "The Mikado" in a letter." said Robert Smith

Reid decided to speak up since the man was wrong.

"Excuse me. I'm Dr. Reid with the Behavioral Analysis Unit. Was your cousin by chance a fan of Wagner?" asked Spencer as he looked at the reporter before focusing on the man again "Because a CD of the "Tragic Overture" was sent to the police this morning."

"He loved Wagner, especially the "Tragic Overture." It's him." said the Robert

"Oh, yeah." said Spencer as he turned around to face the cameras "Well, for the record, a CD was not sent to the police this morning, and the "Tragic Overture" was written by Brahms, not Wagner, so luckily, I guess it's not your cousin. The FBI would greatly appreciate it if people would stop making false claims to get their 15 minutes of fame. Thank you. Thank you very much." said Spencer firmly and then he headed inside with Hotch and JJ following him smirking

"I think I will need to have you speak to the press more often Reid." said Hotch

Reid groaned since he didn't like speaking in front of a lot of people unless it's guest lecturing at Georgetown or Cal-tech.

Agent Lin came over to Spencer.

"I got what you asked for." said Agent Lin

"Thanks." said Spencer

"Why did you request paper copies? Because Agent Jareau told me not to ask." said Agent Lin

"I can read up to 20,000 words per minute so reading anything on computers makes me read much slower because I can turn pages faster when reading on paper than computers." said Spencer

"Now I understand why you would need paper copies rather than reading all those emails on computers." said Agent Lin

Spencer sat down at the desk where the paper copies were waiting and checked his phone. He saw a text from Olivia.

MADE IT HOME SAFELY, I HOPE THAT YOU MADE IT SAFELY TO SAN FRANCISCO. ~ OR

Spencer smiled softly before replying.

I MADE IT SAFELY. ~ SR

Spencer put his phone away and started leafing through the emails looking for a cipher. He was shocked at how many comments were posted in such a short time.

* * *

Hotch saw Reid working on the ciphers while he was talking to Agent Lin and JJ and decided to check on him when he was done talking to Lin and JJ. So after they walked off, he walked over to Reid.

"Reid, how's it going?" asked Hotch

Reid looked up at Hotch from where he was sitting down before writing on another email.

"Computers slow me down, so I prefer paper, but I wasn't expecting all these comments. Where do people find the time?" muttered Spencer as he continued to look through the papers and he circled a coded message "I think I just found a cipher from the unsub. The symbols buried in the spam are the same ones the Zodiac used in his first message back in 1969."

"What does it say?" asked Hotch, knowing that Spencer didn't have to do a lot of writing to crack the cipher since his mind does it for him

Spencer allowed his mind to decode the cipher quickly before he spoke up.

"Killing is the most fun you can have 98 minutes below the horizon in magic city with President Garfield. Happy hunting." said Spencer

Hotch pulled out his cellphone and called Garcia. He put his phone on speaker so Reid can hear.

"The oracle is in. How may I assist?" asked Garcia

"Garcia, to what specific location does magic city refer?" asked Hotch

Spencer and Hotch heard some typing before Garcia spoke up.

"Birmingham, Alabama." said Garcia as Spencer looked at the email again

"98 minutes below the horizon. Garcia, what time is sunset there tonight?" asked Spencer

"6:22." said Garcia

Spencer quickly did the math in his head before speaking up.

"98 minutes there would be 8 PM. What's dedicated to President Garfield in San Francisco?" asked Reid

"President Garfield... There's a statue of him in Golden Gate Park." said Garcia

"Thanks Garcia." said Spencer

Hotch looked at Reid after he hung up.

"You should call Olivia before it gets too late in DC, because you are going to Golden Gate Park with me." said Hotch

"Yeah I probably should." said Spencer as he pulled out his cellphone and dialed Olivia's number. She answered on the second ring.

"Hey Spencer." said Olivia

"Hey Livy." said Spencer

"How is it going in San Francisco?" asked Olivia

"Let's just say that Hotch is considering having me speak to the press more often after I called out a civilian for lying." said Spencer

"JJ called and told me what you did, and when you get home I am going to reward you." purred Olivia

Spencer looked at the clock and he realized that Hotch is going to force him to hang up in a few minutes.

"I have to go Livy, because there is a lead to follow." said Spencer

"I love you Spencer, and I want you to come home safe." said Olivia

"I love you too Olivia, and I will come home safe to you." said Spencer as he hung up

Everyone got ready to be out in the winter air of San Francisco. Reid put his navy blue pea coat on over his bullet proof vest and saw Hotch briefing the two undercover agents who were going to play decoy to see if they could arrest the unsub.

Reid headed over to a tree with an officer that would be his backup. They hid behind the tree while keeping an eye on the two undercover agents who were playing decoy for them.

"No one at the south entrance yet." said an officer

"Copy that." said JJ into her microphone

Hotch looked at his watch and saw a vehicle coming. He spoke into his microphone.

"We've got a vehicle." said Hotch before looking in his telescope to get a closer view of the driver "It's a lone driver." said Hotch as the driver pulled over and got out "Move in." ordered Hotch

Reid and the officer who was assigned to be his back up started jogging toward the undercover agents with their guns out, and he saw Hotch pull out his gun.

"FBI. Show me your hands." ordered Hotch as the two undercover agents pulled out their guns

The messenger held up his hands that contained an envelope as a cop car came by.

"Drop it." ordered Hotch

The messenger dropped the envelope while Reid approached everyone else as an officer handcuffed the messenger.

"I'm just the messenger. I'm supposed to deliver a letter." said the messenger

JJ picked up the envelope and saw Spencer's name on it.

"It's for Reid." said JJ as Spencer holstered his revolver before taking the envelope with his name on it

Spencer slowly opened up the envelope and pulled out a piece of paper.

"You're not as smart as you think you are." said Spencer

Hotch noticed the look on Spencer's face about his intelligence being taunted and felt the protective instincts coming up for the man whom he considers a son.

"Who sent it?" asked Hotch with anger in his voice

"I don't know. I just deliver it to the address when I'm supposed to." said the messenger

Spencer gulped as JJ spoke up.

"If the unsub's not here, where is he?" asked JJ

Hotch looked at Reid and JJ who looked exhausted.

"We might as well get some rest since I sent the others to the hotel, and Reid, you're bunking with me." said Hotch

* * *

"Tara Hanson was a teacher. Alec Wyseck was a lawyer. They had dinner at a nearby restaurant and were taking an evening stroll." said Agent Lin

"The M. E. said Alec's throat was slit and he was stabbed twice in the back. Tara was stabbed 20 times in the abdomen and torso." said JJ

"Overkill on the female again." said Agent Lin

"She's a brunette, like Nicole Puli." said JJ

"They both could have been surrogates." said Hotch

"He left this on the park bench." said Agent Lin who passed an evidence bag over to JJ

"It's Nicole's. Her nickname was Kiki." said JJ

Morgan and Rossi walked over to Hotch and JJ.

"The courier service said the envelope was left with cash in their drop box." said Rossi

"The messenger himself had a clean record. He's a star employee." said Morgan

"This was a targeted message for an individual. Very different M. O." said Rossi

Spencer was walking with Emily while looking around the scene.

"It's a high vantage point. The victims chose it for the view, the unsub so he could see if anyone was coming." said Emily while looking at Reid

Reid heard his cellphone ring, saw that it was Garcia and answered it.

"Hey, what's up?" asked Spencer

"Hey, boo, I tracked the ISP of the user who entered the spam comment to an Internet cafe, but he used a prepaid credit card, so I don't have an I. D." said Garcia

"All right, thanks, Garcia." said Spencer as he hung up before looking at the others

"He used the same code that was broken years ago in a riddle we cracked in seconds. He knew we'd solve it. It was a decoy." said Spencer

"No, it's a taunt. He wants to prove that he's smarter than everyone." said Hotch

"And we fell for it." said Spencer sadly before speaking up again "Well, if he's trying to compete with me, then it means he's most likely within 5 years of my age. The question is why." said Spencer not giving away that he is 30 years old despite Hotch knowing that he is

"But the message might not have been meant for you, Reid." said Hotch

"A letter was hand-delivered to me last night." protested Spencer

Emily decided to intervene before Hotch and Reid start arguing.

"The comment to the paper was written at 9:03 AM. We weren't even in the city yet, so how would the unsub know you'd be involved in the case?" asked Emily as Spencer ducked his head

JJ thought about how Spencer spoke to the press the day before.

"You did give your name to the press later that day, and you said yourself he knew we'd be in the park." said JJ

"If he's doing his best to emulate the Zodiac, killing in such quick succession would be a mistake." said Emily

"The shortest time span for a Zodiac was two weeks?" asked JJ while looking at Reid

Spencer nodded before Emily spoke up.

"Maybe the unsub doesn't have a choice. Maybe he's experiencing a time pressure that he has no control over." said Emily

"We're ready to give the profile." said Hotch as he, Emily, and JJ started walking away

Emily turned around and saw a sad look on Spencer's face as his shoulders slumped before following everyone to the SUVs. When they reached the field office, Spencer pulled Hotch away from the others.

"What's up Reid?" asked Hotch

"May I skip out on helping give the profile?" asked Spencer

Hotch looked into Reid's eyes trying to see if they are showing any signs of pain.

"Are you having a migraine?" asked Hotch, knowing that a migraine could be an excuse for Spencer not wanting to help give the profile

"I just want to go somewhere quiet to search for more ciphers on those messages I looked through yesterday." said Spencer

"Why not ask if you could use an office to work in?" asked Hotch

"I just want to go get some fresh air, and maybe a cup of coffee at a nearby coffee shop." said Spencer

"Go ahead, but leave your phone on." said Hotch

"Yes sir." said Spencer

* * *

Spencer arrived at the nearest coffee shop and bought a cup of coffee and a muffin before getting started on the emails.

* * *

Emily walked into the coffee shop that Hotch told her Reid would be at and sat down across from Reid.

"Hey. Are you gonna tell me what's up?" asked Emily and Reid stayed silent while writing, so she decided to speak up again "Reid, it's me."

Spencer sighed before clicking his pen.

"Do you ever wonder if you lived up to expectations?" asked Reid quietly

Emily thought about the child prodigy that approached Spencer in Chicago.

"Mm... I beat them. I figured I'd be a bored socialite by 25." said Emily

Spencer made eye contact with Emily before speaking up about what he thought that he would do when he was 25.

"I thought I'd cure schizophrenia by the time I was 25. You know, when I was a kid, people told me that I could do anything." said Spencer

"You're afraid you've let people down?" asked Emily

Spencer shook his head before speaking up.

"No, I'm afraid I've let myself down." said Spencer

"By not curing schizophrenia?" asked Emily

"No, just because" Reid thought about his wording and added "I don't know why I'm in the FBI."

"I see. You're a genius, but you have the same job as me, Morgan, JJ." said Emily

"Yeah, exactly." said Spencer realizing his blunder before speaking up again "No, that's not what I'm saying. It's just sometimes I kind of get this feeling like maybe I should have done something more with my life."

"How old are you? 29." asked Emily with a smile on her face

Reid knew that he will be dropping the bombshell saying that they missed his birthday.

"I'm 30." said Spencer

Emily looked at Spencer in shock

"No way. We missed your birthday? Well why didn't you tell us?" asked Emily before she spoke up again, realizing that her return from the dead hindered everyone from remembering Spencer's birthday "The fact of the matter is you're young. There's still time."

"By the time Nicola Tesla was 30, he'd already invented the induction motor." said Spencer

Emily decided to use reverse psychology on Spencer.

"You know what? You might be right. You don't hear that much about child prodigies once they grow up. In fact, most of them turn out average." said Emily

Spencer smiled before speaking up.

"That's not true. Are you trying reverse psychology with me?" asked Spencer with a small smile on his face

"I'm just telling it like it is." said Emily

Emily grabbed the papers that were in front of Spencer and started writing on them.

"What are you doing?" protested Spencer as she clicked his pen so she could use it

"Well, you just told me yourself you're washed up. I should take a look at this." said Emily

"That's not what I'm saying. It's seriously, what are you doing?" asked Spencer as Emily drew circles on the paper

"I'm just looking to see what you missed." said Emily

Don't do... you're gonna actually mess it up. Emily" said Spencer as he grabbed the papers from Emily "give it back to me." said Spencer

Spencer looked at the paper and his mind quickly unscrambled the letters. He pictured nine three digit numbers and he realized that Emily was right.

"Wait a minute, that's it. The real code is in the words." as he grabbed a pen and wrote down a newspaper "China Weekly Post, " page F-4."

Emily smiled before she called Hotch to tell him that they are on to something and Reid looked at Emily while they waited for Hotch.

"Hotch already knows that you guys missed my birthday, but Olivia made sure to make my 30th was birthday special for me because our child was conceived on my birthday." smirked Spencer

"So do you have any other life long goals than curing schizophrenia?" asked Emily, knowing that it will be 10 minutes before Hotch arrives

"One of my lifelong goals was falling in love and getting married, and I will still be 30 years old when my child is born." said Spencer with a grin on his face

"Aren't you afraid of passing down schizophrenia?" asked Emily knowing that schizophrenic is genetic and Baby Reid would have a smaller chance of becoming schizophrenic

"I dodged the bullet of becoming schizophrenic like my mother when I turned 30 three months ago, and during my last appointment with Dr. Andrews, he told me that he talked to a friend of his who specializes in Asperger's syndrome and schizophrenia and told him my case and it turns out that I will pass down Asperger's syndrome instead of schizophrenia." said Spencer, knowing that he is glad to have that weight lifted off his shoulders

"And you're willing to take the risk that your child might end up with Asperger's syndrome like you." said Emily

"Our child was conceived before Olivia and I learned that I have Asperger's syndrome, and Olivia says that the only person she wants to have biological children with is me because there are therapies that can help our child out if he or she ends up being diagnosed." said Spencer

"What if your child becomes a genius like you and Olivia?" asked Emily

"I will make sure that my child attends a great private school in Washington DC that will fit his or her needs, and I will also show my child my plans for world domination." joked Spencer

Hotch walked into the coffee shop right when he heard Spencer mention world domination.

"Reid, what have I told you about bringing up that you have plans for world domination?" scolded Hotch


	46. True Genius Part Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

 _A/N: Shout out to Hippechic81 for being the 165th reviewer, and also a shout out to Sue1313, OhSnapItsMadison for reviewing chapter 45_

 _The gender of Baby Reid will be revealed in this chapter._

* * *

Previously in chapter 45

 _ **"I dodged the bullet of becoming schizophrenic like my mother when I turned 30 three months ago, and during my last appointment with Dr. Andrews, he told me that he talked to a friend of his who specializes in Asperger's syndrome and schizophrenia and told him my case and it turns out that I will pass down Asperger's syndrome instead of schizophrenia." said Spencer, knowing that he is glad to have that weight lifted off his shoulders**_

 _ **"And you're willing to take the risk that your child might end up with Asperger's syndrome like you." said Emily**_

 _ **"Our child was conceived before Olivia and I learned that I have Asperger's syndrome, and Olivia says that the only person she wants to have biological children with is me because there are therapies that can help our child out if he or she ends up being diagnosed." said Spencer**_

 _ **"What if your child becomes a genius like you and Olivia?" asked Emily**_

 _ **"I will make sure that my child attends a great private school in Washington DC that will fit his or her needs, and I will also show my child my plans for world domination." joked Spencer**_

 _ **Hotch walked into the coffee shop right when he heard Spencer mention world domination.**_

 _ **"Reid, what have I told you about bringing up that you have plans for world domination?" scolded Hotch**_

* * *

Spencer and Emily turned around to see Hotch and Spencer spoke up.

"That some of my plans make you want to order me to have a psych evaluation done to make sure that I am not crazy." said Spencer

"But I do like some of your plans, and your child will learn how to manipulate people with their eyes like you already do." said Hotch

Emily burst out laughing after hearing what Hotch said.

After Emily sobered up, Hotch decided that they needed to get back on topic.

"What have you figured out Reid?" asked Hotch

"We have to head to Chinatown for our lead." said Spencer

"Well, let's get going since I drove here." said Hotch

The trio left the coffee shop and drove over to Chinatown, and a short while later Reid was walking in step with Hotch with Emily trailing behind them while he was talking about what he figured out.

"The spam had to be converted from matrix code to binary code, then switched to base 8 before being translated back into letters. I can go into more detail if you want." said Reid while looking at Hotch

"Uh, no. How smart would a person have to be to write code like that?" asked Hotch

"Beyond smart. Profoundly gifted. An I. Q. Of at least 160." said Spencer as they walked into China Weekly Post

"That changes the profile then." said Emily as Reid started going through the newspapers that were available

"The unsub could still hold a menial or low-level job. Many believe that beyond an I. Q. Of 120, success is determined by other factors." said Spencer as he looked at the newspapers "This is a bilingual paper. The English version should be somewhere." said Spencer as Emily helped him

Hotch pulled out his cellphone and called Garcia.

"Garcia, I need you to compile a list of people with I. Q.s of 160 or above in the region." said Hotch

"Checking with the Bay Area Mensa Society. Which is kind of slumming it, 'cause folks can get in with a measly I. Q. Of 130." said Garcia

"Also check old school records. We're looking for someone who's in his 20s or 30s." said Hotch

"Yeah. Hit you back when I got something." said Garcia

"All right." said Hotch as he hung up

Spencer continued leafing through newspapers until he found an English one

"All right, this is it." said Spencer as he showed it to Hotch and Emily

""You could do so much better.'" read Hotch

"I'll talk to the manager, see if they know who placed the ad." said Emily as she walked away

"Who's this message for? The writer's a genius, but the recipient would have to be, too, in order to decode it." said Spencer

Hotch's cellphone rang and he answered it.

"Yeah, Dave. All right." said Hotch as he hung up and looked at Reid "A cabdriver's just been murdered." said Hotch

Spencer looked at Hotch and spoke up.

"Mind if I call Olivia before we head back to the field office?" asked Spencer

"Go ahead." said Hotch

Spencer walked away, pulled out his cellphone and called Olivia.

"Hey Spencer." said Olivia

"I got permission from Hotch to call you." said Spencer

"I was wondering when you were going to call me or text me because I was about to call Hotch and find out what is going on." said Olivia

"It's just that the unsub is a genius with an IQ of 160 or higher based on the ciphers I cracked since arriving in San Francisco yesterday." said Spencer

"And you're afraid of being outsmarted by an unsub?" asked Olivia

"My intelligence was already taunted since the unsub had a messenger hand deliver me a letter, but don't worry because I am not the target." said Spencer

"So when do you think that you are going to be home? Because the ultrasound is tomorrow at 10 AM." said Olivia

"I have a gut feeling that I will make it." said Spencer

"I have to get going since I need to eat dinner, so call me if you have a chance." said Olivia

"I love you Olivia." said Spencer

"Love you too." said Olivia as she hung up

* * *

Meanwhile while Spencer was on the phone, Emily looked at Hotch.

"Want me to tell you what's going on right now or do you want to wait for the flight home? Because I have a feeling that he is going to sleep the entire flight if he is able to make it to Olivia's ultrasound tomorrow morning if we catch the unsub sometime tonight." said Emily

"You can tell me during the flight home because he only got about three hours of sleep after I ended up confiscating the files we have on this case and his messenger bag because he is too focused on trying to catch this unsub and not worrying about his own health." said Hotch

"Now I see why you have to share a room with him, because he has a habit of pulling all-nighters if he has a room to himself." said Emily

"The doctor that he sees for his migraines gave me the suggestion that I share a room with him when I attended one of his doctor appointments because I wanted to hear what his doctor had to say." said Hotch

"You just wanted to make sure that Reid wasn't lying to you like he lied about not being cleared to travel after being shot." teased Emily

"After finding out that he stormed out of a doctor appointment upset, I ended up confronting him because of his actions in Miami and told him that I would suspend him if he doesn't listen to what his doctor has to say, and he asked me to join him at his next doctor appointment because I have access to his medical records." said Hotch

* * *

Spencer, Emily, and Hotch arrived back at the field office to see dinner waiting for them, and Spencer grabbed his dinner before he headed to look at the board while eating.

"All ads have to be placed in person at the "China Weekly Post." This ad was placed a week ago by a white male in his 20s or early 30s." said Emily

"A week ago?" asked Morgan as he looked at the ad "This was highly premeditated."

"The unsub kidnapped someone from the back of the cab. That could be who the messages were for." said Rossi

"Check with the cab dispatcher. Find out where the driver's last fare was picked up. Morgan, see if there are any missing persons in that neighborhood." said Hotch

"JJ and I can look for ATM and other surveillance cameras near the newspaper." said Emily as a cellphone rang

"What do you have, Garcia?" asked Garcia

"Precious information. The little boy in the photo, his name is Robbie Shaw, he disappeared from Mill Valley in 2000 and no suspects were ever identified." said Garcia

* * *

Reid was still looking at the board when Rossi got off the phone and Hotch and Morgan walked back into the room.

"The cabdriver's last fare was in the Marina district, the 500 block of Chestnut. Lots of bars, restaurants, shops there." said Rossi

"Garcia says nobody's been reported missing in the area." said Morgan as he watched Reid stare at the board

"Passengers from the Marina, they'd be young, educated, well-to-do." said Hotch as he watched Reid work

Reid thought of something and started taking down pictures and notes from the board they were given

"What's he doing?" asked Morgan while watching Reid remove everything from the board

Reid who had been hearing Morgan, Hotch, and Rossi talk spoke up.

"We've been thinking about this case too linearly. Based on the complexity of the code, it's obvious this unsub is operating on several different levels, so we need to start thinking in multiple dimensions." said Spencer as he removed everything from the clear board as Hotch, Morgan, and Rossi stared at him

A few minutes later Spencer was sitting pretzel legged in an office chair staring at the empty clear board allowing his mind to go through details of the case knowing that everyone went to another location so he could have some quiet to think about the case before he started going through the pictures that he took down.

* * *

Hotch, Morgan, and Rossi watched Reid leafing through the crime scene photos that he took down when JJ and Emily came back into the room and saw Spencer leafing through crime scene photos.

"Hey. We went through all the surveillance footage near the newspaper. There's nothing." said Emily

JJ decided to take a chance to speak up since she saw everyone watching Reid.

"Spence, you OK?" asked JJ, getting Morgan to look at Reid

Spencer went through photos as he spoke.

"Nothing is accidental. Nothing this unsub does is accidental. The message in the "China Weekly Post" was on page F-4. Why F-4?" asked Spencer as he stared at the board

"That's where the classifieds were." answered Morgan

"It's more than that." said Spencer as he shook his head "That's it." said Spencer as he headed towards an agent who was on the computer and gave the agent his instructions while his teammates stood by watching

"Can you rotate that?" asked Spencer as the FBI agent followed his instructions, and Spencer spoke up.

"See, F-4 is a chess square." said Spencer as he pointed to the computer screen

"He murdered people according to a chess game?" asked JJ

"Specifically game 6 of Fischer versus Spassky in 1972, one of the greatest chess matches ever played. The murder locations correspond with the final 3 moves of the game." said Spencer

Hotch pulled out his cellphone to call Garcia and put the phone on speaker.

"Garcia's lair of knowledge and wisdom." answered Garcia

"Garcia, you have the list of Zodiac case experts?" asked Hotch

"Yes. Standing by for you. I have everyone who's ever written or blogged about it. FYI, there are way too many people obsessed with this sicko." said Garcia

"All right, cross-reference that with professional chess players." instructed Hotch

"Oh, that totally helps." said Garcia as she typed Yeah. OK. List is getting smaller and smaller. Down to nothing." said Garcia

"All right, open it up to high-level amateurs as well." said Hotch

A few minutes later Garcia called them back.

"Go ahead, Garcia." said Hotch

"Get ready to love me more. I did a search of chess players rated 2, 200 or higher, which would make them Masters but not necessarily professionals. I cross-referenced that search with Zodiac experts and came up with two former chess prodigies and best friends who used to write about the Zodiac in their junior high school newspaper. And I get bonus points because they both have I. Q.s over 160." said Garcia

"Where are they?" asked Hotch

"In San Francisco. Caleb Rossmore is a city parks employee. Harvey Morell is an engineer at a Chinese computer firm. He's about to get married, and, yes, I just emailed you all this information right now." said Garcia

JJ picked up her tablet and looked at the information.

"The fiancee, Marisa Devon, looks like the two female victims. They were surrogates for her." said JJ

"Caleb could be jealous of his friend." said Morgan

"Or what if he's afraid of losing Harvey?" asked Emily

"If he was a child prodigy, he may no longer feel special as an adult. He could be trying to hold on to him." said Spencer gaining a look from Emily

"Harvey's engagement could have been a trigger." said Rossi

"Reid, I know Spassky conceded the match, but what would the next move have been?" asked Hotch

"Spassky would have been checkmated or he would have lost his Queen." said Spencer as he pointed at the map on the computer

Reid removed his cardigan sweater before putting on his Kevlar vest, and a few minutes later he was in the back seat of an SUV with Morgan and Hotch giving information about the chess game that Caleb is applying the murders to since Garcia was on the phone.

"Spassky's Queen was in square E-8, so that would land us in Richmond. Garcia, is there a connection between that location and the two men?" asked Spencer

"Checking now." said Garcia as she typed "Uh... Bingo. Harvey's dad worked there as a chemistry teacher in the sixties. And... Oh, uh, Caleb lived there in 2008. He worked at the Powerlinks Gym on Second and Hill and the Dragon Temple Restaurant at 636 Mason." said Garcia

"All right. JJ, you go to the gym. We'll check out the restaurant." said Hotch

"Copy that." said JJ as Rossi hung up with the detective's wife

"Zablonsky's wife recognized the photos of Caleb and Harvey. They interviewed the detective for an article they were writing about the Zodiac when they were kids." said Rossi

"They wrote a crime beat column in the newspaper." said Garcia

"One of them stole the photo left at the first crime scene." said JJ

"It had to be Caleb. The message, "You could do so much better" in the Chinese paper was meant for Harvey." said Spencer

"That means the original spam message was for him, too." said Emily

"But how did Caleb know that Harvey wouldn't turn him in?" asked Morgan

"Caleb has something on him or he's holding the fiancee hostage." said Spencer

Garcia who was looking at Caleb's and Harvey's records spoke up.

"Shut the front door. They were interviewed by police in 2000 about a crime in their hometown." said Garcia

* * *

Reid, Hotch, and Morgan arrived at the restaurant, and saw a car there.

"That's Caleb's car." said Morgan as they entered the restaurant

Spencer had his revolver out while he stood in the back of the triangle formation that he formed with Hotch and Morgan, pointing their guns to clear rooms as they heard muted voices.

"They're in the back." said Morgan quietly

"If it's a hostage situation, Caleb's not going to be easily talked down." whispered Hotch

"I can talk Caleb down." whispered Spencer with fierce determination in his eyes

Hotch and Morgan saw the fierce determination in Spencer's eyes and nodded at each other.

"We will cover for you because you are our best shot to talk Caleb down, but leave your vest on and no handing us your gun." said Hotch, knowing that Reid is their best shot to talk Caleb and Harvey down if there is a hostage situation

"Yes sir." whispered Spencer as they headed towards the back

"Shut up, Caleb." said Harvey

"We murdered little Robbie Shaw. How old was he, Harvey, 7?" asked Caleb

"He's lying." said Harvey as he looked at Marisa who was afraid

"It was such a thrill. Remember?" asked Caleb

"Harvey?" asked Marisa

"Don't listen to him." said Harvey

"Forget about her. I did all this to save you, from a life of misery, of pretending to be someone you're not." said Caleb

"You murdered all those people to save me?!" cried Harvey

"Stop being so sanctimonious! It doesn't suit you." shouted Caleb before speaking again "Now... Do you want to kill her or should I? You know that's how the game has to end." said Caleb

"This isn't a game." said Harvey

"If we get rid of her now, we'll be long gone before she's found. And the police won't catch us because the murders were perfect. Just like Robbie Shaw." said Caleb

Reid took that confession as the moment moment to step forward to talk Caleb down to alert their presence since Hotch and Morgan were at other locations to help him surround Caleb and Harvey.

"Not really. If they were perfect, I probably wouldn't be here right now." said Spencer as he came out from his hiding place while holding his gun on Caleb

Caleb turned around and saw the man who spoke to the press and pointed his gun at him as Harvey raised his hands in the air when he noticed Reid wearing his bullet proof vest.

"I had nothing to do with this." said Harvey as Caleb looked at him

"You really went out of your way to impress Harvey, Caleb. The murders, the chess game, all designed to entice him." said Spencer smoothly while keeping his gun pointed at Caleb

"Yes. He is pathological." said Harvey as he pointed at Caleb

"I don't know if Harvey's the best friend in the world to be selling you out like that." said Spencer before continuing "I mean, after you killed Robbie Shaw together, you probably thought that you guys had an unbreakable bond."

"He murdered Robbie by himself." said Harvey as he pointed at Caleb

"When we took him into the woods and strangled him... I've never seen you so exhilarated. The look on your face, you can't deny that, Harvey." said Caleb

"But afterwards, something changed. You two grew apart." said Spencer

"I wasn't there." said Harvey

"You pulled away from me. Do you know how much that hurt? I would have done anything for you, Harvey. I looked up to you." said Caleb

Reid decided to stop Caleb's and Harvey's argument since Marisa is scared.

"You know what I think, Harvey? I think killing Robbie Shaw was your idea." said Spencer

"No." said Harvey

"You chose him because his brother used to pick on you in school." said Caleb

"You're successful, you're charismatic, you're dominant, which means that you most likely made the plans and Caleb followed them. Let me ask you this- where did you hide the body?" demanded Spencer

"Listen to me." said Harvey

Spencer decided to interrupt before Harvey could finish.

"If I was gonna kill somebody and hide a body, I think I would probably use sulfuric acid. Especially if my father was a chemistry teacher. Right, Caleb?" asked Spencer

Harvey saw Caleb crying and decided to comfort him.

"Caleb... Don't listen to him. He's trying to trick us." said Harvey

"Do you trust him, Caleb?" asked Spencer, knowing that he is being successful in this hostage negotiation

"Caleb! Hey, Caleb! Whatever happens, we'll protect each other." said Harvey

"Oh, I'm sure that he'll protect you if he's around." said Spencer

Caleb turned to look at Spencer and Spencer knew that he is going to earn a confession so he continued.

"I mean, he is moving to Shanghai in a couple of months. He put the transfer in about a year ago. Did you-did your good friend Harvey not tell you about that?" asked Spencer as he saw Caleb turn his head toward Harvey before he continued

"Well, I'm sure that he'll send you a postcard." said Spencer, knowing what he just said would get a confession

"I was going to tell you." said Harvey

"Robbie's bones are buried in his backyard." said Caleb as he dropped his gun

Hotch and Morgan came forward and Morgan went over to Caleb while Hotch went to Harvey.

"Let's go." said Morgan as he grabbed Caleb and Hotch led Harvey away

Reid decided to deal with Marisa

"You're safe now." said Spencer while untying Marisa

"Thank you." said Marisa

"Not a problem." said Spencer before adding "My mother raised me to be chivalrous to all women despite me being a happily married man, so I will escort you to the paramedics so you can get checked out." said Spencer as he escorted Marisa to the paramedics

A few minutes later Spencer was leaning against the SUV with his eyes closed while feeling the exhaustion from pushing himself during this case. A minute later he felt a firm hand on his shoulder, knowing the hand belongs to Hotch.

"You alright Reid?" asked Hotch

Spencer opened his eyes and looked at his watch, seeing that there is a chance that he could make it home for Olivia's ultrasound if he gets some sleep during the flight.

"I am so ready to go home because Olivia's ultrasound is tomorrow morning, and we already got a confession from Caleb and Harvey about Robbie Shaw." said Spencer

"We are flying home tonight so you don't miss seeing your child on the ultrasound, but we have to head to the hotel first and get our go bags." said Hotch before adding "You did an excellent job talking down Caleb and getting Caleb to confess where Robbie's bones are buried."

"I am probably going to be sleeping during the entire flight home so I am not as tired when I am at Olivia's ultrasound." said Spencer

"Good idea, because I am not going to let you drive home if you don't sleep during the flight." said Hotch

* * *

Emily made sure that Reid was fast asleep before she joined the others at the opposite side of the plane.

"What you need Emily?" asked Hotch

Emily looked over at Reid who was sleeping while listening to music and tapped a few keys on the laptop. A few seconds later Garcia's face was showing on the laptop.

"Garcia, Reid is sleeping right now so please don't get loud when I tell you guys something." whispered Emily as she picked up the laptop to show Garcia that Reid is sleeping

"What is going on?" asked Garcia as she saw Spencer sleeping soundly so she knew that she needed to stay quiet

"No one in this BAU family is in their 20's anymore." whispered Emily

Everyone but Hotch's jaw dropped when they realized that they missed Reid's 30th birthday.

"We missed Reid's 30th birthday?" asked Morgan noticing that Hotch wasn't shocked so he probably knew all along

"You guys did miss his birthday, and I didn't even realize that his birthday passed until that child abduction case in St. Louis when I mentioned to him that he is 29, but he made a face and everything clicked. I pushed him to tell me the truth promised not to say anything until he was ready to tell you guys." said Hotch before adding "Reid and Olivia didn't make it to Vegas that weekend because his father and aunt were sick with colds while his mother had a bad episode, but Spencer and Olivia had a quiet celebration of their own including receiving a package from his father containing birthday gifts from his mother, father, and aunt."

"I am glad that he has Olivia in his life because I am beating myself up right now for forgetting his birthday." said JJ

"We need to throw him a belated surprise birthday party." said Morgan, who remembered the past birthday parties that were thrown for Reid

"I will start baking a cake for him when I get home." said Garcia

"At least Spence will be coming in late tomorrow because of Olivia having an ultrasound in the morning." said JJ

"He is so excited about that ultrasound." said Garcia

"Spence and Olivia might find out the gender tomorrow morning because Olivia is entering the second trimester and the baby will be growing faster now, and knowing Spence he would probably be able to figure out the gender himself while looking at the monitor." said JJ

After a few minutes talking about Spencer's belated birthday party, Hotch looked at Garcia and spoke up.

"You can go home, Garcia, because we will be landing in a few hours." said Hotch

Garcia nodded and turned off the video feed, and Hotch looked at Emily and decided to ask her what else Spencer told her.

"So when you talked to him at that coffee shop, other than revealing that you guys missed his birthday, did he reveal anything else?" asked Hotch

Emily sighed, knowing that what she is about to say could get reactions.

"He thinks he is wasting his talents in the FBI while he could be doing bigger things with his life." said Emily

Hotch sighed because he once talked to Gideon about if he has been thinking that Reid could be doing greater things with his life before he met Reid for the first time.

"When Gideon told me about Reid for the first time, I thought that he could be doing greater things than joining the FBI because a lot of government agencies, universities, think tanks, and private sectors were fighting over him. But after Gideon told me about his parents, I realized that he joined the FBI because he wants to help people because of his deep understanding of mental health and living in a broken home." whispered Hotch

"You think he is going to leave us?" asked Rossi, understanding how a lot of places would try to give Reid a lot of job offers

"He almost resigned after Gideon left, especially since he had a hard year that year, and I had to talk him out of it." said Hotch before looking at the others "We might as well get some sleep because we are going to show up an hour before Reid, and I know that you guys have some shopping to do before showing up at the office."

* * *

Spencer unarmed the security system when he walked into the house, then re-armed it for the night. After dumping his dirty laundry in the first floor laundry room, he quickly walked upstairs and into the bathroom where he stripped before getting into the shower.

Olivia woke up to the shower running, and she saw that it was 6 AM so she knew that her husband was home. She checked her cellphone and saw a text from Aaron.

YOUR HUSBAND SLEPT DURING THE ENTIRE FIVE HOUR FLIGHT HOME, AND WE ARE THROWING A BELATED BIRTHDAY PARTY FOR HIM BECAUSE HE IS COMING IN LATE THIS MORNING BECAUSE OF YOUR ULTRASOUND. I HOPE THAT YOUR DOCTOR APPOINTMENT GOES WELL, AND YOU ARE WELCOME TO JOIN YOUR HUSBAND FOR HIS BELATED BIRTHDAY PARTY. ~ AH

Olivia grinned before she deleted the text that Hotch sent her, and a few minutes later she saw Spencer walk out of the bathroom in his pajama pants and shirtless.

"Welcome home." said Olivia

"What are you doing up Livy?" asked Spencer

"I heard the shower running and saw that it is 6 AM. Are you going to get a few hours of sleep before my doctor appointment?" asked Olivia

"I slept during the entire flight home, and I could use another hour." yawned Spencer

"Come to bed because I set the alarm clock for 7:30 since I have the morning off like you do." said Olivia

Spencer crawled into bed with Olivia and they both fell asleep for an hour.

* * *

"Spencer, can you please get the lights for me?" asked Dr. Carter

"Sure." said Spencer as he flicked off the lights before making his way to the stool that he was sitting on and held Olivia's hand

Spencer took off his glasses and leaned closer to the monitor. He squinted at the images of his child and realized what the gender is. A minute later he put his glasses back on and turned around to look at Olivia while keeping a neutral face.

"Olivia, I figured out the gender." said Spencer

"What is it?" asked Olivia noticing the twinkle in Spencer's eyes

"We are having a beautiful little girl." said Spencer with a wide grin on his face before he kissed Olivia who had tears streaming down her face

* * *

 _A/N: Spencer's belated birthday party will be in the next chapter that will be up sometime tomorrow. And I created a new poll that will deal with Olivia's pregnancy cravings since she entered the second trimester so please visit my profile and vote._


	47. Belated Birthday Party & Its a Girl!

Disclaimer: I do now own Criminal Minds

 _A/N: Shout out to OhSnapItsMadison for being the 170th reviewer, and also a shout out to Tannerrose 5 and souternbeauty13 for reviewing chapter 46._

 _And I also created a poll that deals with Olivia's pregnancy cravings that should be coming up, so if you haven't visit my profile and voted please do._

* * *

Previously in chapter 46

 _ **"Spencer, can you please get the lights for me?" asked Dr. Carter**_

 _ **"Sure." said Spencer as he flicked off the lights before making his way to the stool that he was sitting on and held Olivia's hand**_

 _ **Spencer took off his glasses and leaned closer to the monitor. He squinted at the images of his child and realized what the gender is. A minute later he put his glasses back on and turned around to look at Olivia while keeping a neutral face.**_

 _ **"Olivia, I figured out the gender." said Spencer**_

 _ **"What is it?" asked Olivia noticing the twinkle in Spencer's eyes**_

 _ **"We are having a beautiful little girl." said Spencer with a wide grin on his face before he kissed Olivia, who had tears streaming down her face**_

* * *

"Here are some copies of the 2D and 3D Ultrasounds that we did this morning." said Dr. Carter as she handed them to Spencer who placed them in his messenger bag

"Thanks." said Spencer after Olivia came out of the bathroom from cleaning herself up

"Olivia, I would like you to schedule your next appointment for 16 weeks." said Dr. Carter

Spencer waited as Olivia scheduled her next appointment and Dr. Carter looked at him.

"I hope that I see you at Olivia's next appointment, Dr. Reid." said Dr. Carter

"I almost didn't make it to this appointment because I got home from San Francisco at 6 AM, but luckily I slept during the five hour flight home." said Spencer

"Even if you can't make it to Olivia's next appointment because of your work schedule, please take care of her and your unborn daughter when you are home." said Dr. Carter

A few minutes later Spencer got into the drivers seat while Olivia got into the front passenger seat, and Olivia looked at him.

"Mind if I come to the BAU for a bit so I can say hi to everyone?" asked Olivia

"We do have to tell everyone about the gender of the baby." said Spencer as he started the car

"I think Piper is going to be a spoiled by your teammates." said Olivia

"Yeah she is." said Spencer as he pulled out of the parking lot

"I hope that we have a son next time." said Olivia

"Maybe we will." said Spencer

"Are you already loving your daughter?" asked Olivia

"Yes I am because when I get home later, I am going to start making plans for that moat and drawbridge I am planning to build to keep boys away from her when she is older." said Spencer

Olivia burst out laughing before speaking up.

"You are not going to build a moat and draw bridge to keep boys away from our daughter." said Olivia

Spencer pulled over at a red light behind a few cars and looked at Olivia before speaking.

"What about having her fitted for a chastity belt when she starts puberty?" asked Spencer while giving Olivia his famous puppy dog eye look that can even get Hotch to cave in

Olivia laughed even harder until she had tears streaming down her face, glad that Spencer is the one driving.

"You are not going to teach Piper that eye trick." said Olivia firmly

"Why not?" pouted Spencer

"Aaron told me that you are able to manipulate everyone with your eyes." said Olivia before speaking up again "Are you really going to be an overprotective father to Piper?" asked Olivia

"Yes I am, because she isn't allowed to date until she is 30, and I will be performing thorough background checks on boys that wants to date her." said Spencer seriously as he started driving when it was his turn to go through the intersection

Olivia shook her head before speaking up again.

"Can we please talk about something else?" asked Olivia

"Do you know what I want for my first Father's Day?" asked Spencer as he turned onto the highway leading toward Quantico

"Spencer, Father's Day is five months away and Piper may not be born by then." said Olivia

"My godson was born three weeks early, so there is a chance for Piper to be born a few weeks early."

"Well that's true, so go on." said Olivia

"It would be amazing if Piper is born on Father's Day because holding my daughter for the first time on Father's Day is the only gift I want this Father's Day." said Spencer

Olivia had tears streaming down her face at that moment, and Spencer looked at her.

"What's wrong?" asked Spencer

"You got my hormones acting up, because that is one of the sweetest things you've ever said Spencer." said Olivia as she turned on the radio to state that they should just stop talking and focus on getting to Quantico

Spencer and Olivia stayed silent for the rest of the car ride to Quantico while listening to music.

* * *

After they passed through security, Spencer didn't notice the guard picking up the phone with a smirk on his face.

As Spencer and Olivia headed towards the elevators, Spencer saw a familiar face he hasn't seen since the last time he went to Beltway Clean Cops approach him.

"Hello, Dr. Reid and Mrs. Reid." said John

"What brings you here to Quantico sir?" asked Spencer

"I was visiting a few instructors at the academy, and I am surprised to see that you are late today Agent Reid, even though you and your teammates got back from a case last night and they are already here." said John

"I was attending Olivia's 12 week ultrasound, and my teammates already knew that I was going to be late today." said Spencer

"Congratulations on the baby." said John as he slipped something in Spencer's jacket pocket. Spencer quickly opened it and read it.

A LOT OF AGENTS AND COPS AT BELTWAY CLEAN COPS HAVE BEEN WORRIED ABOUT YOU SINCE YOU HAVEN'T CAME TO A MEETING IN A LONG TIME. AND I WOULD LIKE TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT BECOMING A POTENTIAL SPONSOR FOR SOMEONE SOMETIME NEXT MONTH, AND I HAVE A FEELING THAT YOU ALREADY KNOW WHO.

After he finished reading it, he crumpled it up before putting it in his messenger bag and nodded at John before he spoke up.

"Sir, Olivia and I have to get up to the sixth floor before one of my teammates sends the cavalry to search for us." said Spencer

"I heard about how your teammates are protective of you Dr. Reid." said John as he looked at Olivia "Nice seeing you again Mrs. Reid, and I will send you two a gift after the baby is born." said John before walking away

Spencer and Olivia started walking towards the elevators and Olivia looked at him.

"What was that note about?" whispered Olivia

"I will tell you later when I come home from work." whispered Spencer

* * *

Everyone was setting up Spencer's belated birthday party and Garcia looked at her laptop.

"I am tracking Spencer's phone as you requested Hotch, and he and Olivia are about 20 minutes away from Quantico as we speak." said Garcia

Gideon shook his head at Garcia before looking at Hotch.

"I am glad that you invited me." said Gideon

"With you now teaching cadets at the academy, I knew that you would take a break for a few hours to attend a belated birthday party." said Hotch

"Do you think that Olivia told her husband what we're doing?" asked Garcia

"He does have a tendency to outsmart us sometimes, but knowing Olivia, she would keep this party a secret because Spencer was probably a bit too focused on the ultrasound." said Morgan

"I made sure that Spencer was asleep before I told you guys that we missed his birthday." said Emily

"And it was a good thing that he only had three hours the night before, because after arresting Caleb and Harvey he confessed to me that he was exhausted from pushing himself." said Hotch

"I thought he stopped pulling all-nighters during cases?" asked Gideon

"The unsub that we were chasing had an IQ of 160, and he was taunted by Caleb about his intelligence after he spoke to the press." said Hotch

"And the unsub was applying the murders to a chess game." said Rossi

"And Reid said that the chess game that the unsub was applying the murders to was one of the greatest chess games ever played." said Emily

"As a chess expert like you and Spencer, I know what game you are talking about." said Gideon

"You should have seen Spence call out a civilian for lying to the press a few days ago Gideon, because Hotch and I saw him do it." said JJ

"And I am thinking that he should start participating in press conferences more often, because the director called me saying that he saw the news footage and he was impressed." said Hotch

"He's not that shy young man that I met at Cal-tech when he was 18, and I am glad that he is now more confident in himself." said Gideon

"I am just glad that he didn't let this job keep him from falling in love and getting married." said Hotch

"Do you think they found out the gender today?" asked Garcia as she looked at a website that sold baby clothing, causing JJ and Emily to ooh and aww at some of the pictures

"If they found out today, they probably won't keep it a secret." soothed JJ

"As soon as we learn the gender, I am going to start planning an awesome baby shower for Baby Genius." said Garcia

Hotch, Morgan, Rossi, and Gideon shook their heads at the women, knowing that they are really going to spoil Baby Reid.

The land-line rang in the conference room and Hotch quickly answered and put it on speaker.

"Agent Reid and his wife just arrived Agent Hotchner." said the security guard

"Thank you for letting me know." said Hotch before hanging up

Everyone looked at Emily.

"Emily, you go bring the Reids here and tell them that I need to talk to Reid about his behavior from our latest case." said Hotch

"Yes sir." said Emily as she left the room

* * *

Spencer and Olivia exited the elevator and saw Emily approach them

"Hey Spencer, Hotch wants to talk to you." said Emily

Reid let out a soft groan since Hotch always calls him out when he is acting weird.

"What's wrong?" asked Emily

"He probably wants to talk to me about why I've been kind of weird lately." said Spencer

"You are making a difference, you know, one person at a time." said Emily

"Thank you. You know, I've been thinking a lot lately about why I stayed after Gideon left, why I didn't take any of those other offers." said Spencer

"Nothing is accidental." said Emily

"And I realized, I don't know, there's just something incredibly right about being here, with you guys." said Spencer as he squeezed Olivia's hand

Spencer, Olivia, and Emily started walking towards the conference room

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. Otherwise this would have been really awkward." said Emily while winking at Olivia who was smiling while holding Spencer's coffee-less hand as they walked towards the conference room

"What would have been really awkward?" asked Spencer as Emily opened the door

Emily opened the door and Reid saw that Gideon, Hotch, Rossi, JJ, Morgan, and Garcia were in the room with a cake and a stack of presents and he ended up grinning.

"Happy Birthday! Surprise! Surprise!" shouted everyone before JJ pulled him into a hug

"Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday!"

"Do you feel like 30?" joked Hotch while he pulled Reid into a hug

Spencer rolled his eyes while laughing as he hugged Hotch back before Gideon hugged him.

Rossi came up to him after Gideon's hug and cupped his face with his hands while kissing both of his cheeks, causing everyone to laugh while Spencer blushed before Garcia rushed over to hug him.

After Garcia released him, Morgan came up to him and pulled him into a hug.

"Ohh!" said Spencer as Morgan hugged him

"Happy Birthday, old man. Happy Birthday. Almost 40 now." said Morgan

"I'm getting close." said Spencer as Garcia came up to him with a cake with candles on it that spelled out 30

Reid blew out the candles of his birthday cake with a huge smile on his face while Olivia hung up her jacket, went over to Morgan and cuffed him on the head, causing laughter to erupt in the room.

"Oww." said Morgan as he rubbed the back of his head

"You called my husband an old man and you are only 8 years older than him, Derek." said Olivia with raised eyebrows while crossing her arms

"Burn." said JJ, Emily, and Garcia in unison while Reid, Hotch, and Rossi burst out laughing

"You are the youngest one in the room Olivia." said Morgan

"I am only 28 and my husband is 30. Even though I am pregnant, I can release my raging hormones on you instead of Spencer." said Olivia, causing Morgan to back away with his hands up

"I warned you not to mess with pregnant women before, Morgan, but just be glad that she doesn't carry a gun like me and Emily." said JJ causing laughter to erupt in the room again

"Nice one, JJ." said Emily as she gave JJ a high five

Spencer removed his pea coat before looking at Morgan

"Are you ever going to stop calling me kid, even though I am 30, happily married, and going to be a father?" asked Spencer as he draped his coat over a chair

"Nope, because you will always be a kid to me, even by the time you turn 40." said Morgan

"Let's eat some cake." said Garcia

Spencer sat down and pulled Olivia onto his lap.

"Comfortable, you two?" asked Morgan with a grin on his face

"Yes." purred Olivia

"Let's share our piece of cake Livy." said Spencer

"There's enough for everyone to have one slice." said Garcia

"On Spencer's birthday, I fed him breakfast in bed and I want to do it with his cake too." said Olivia

"I did that for Olivia when we had dessert in our hotel room in Chicago since she turned 28 while we were there." said Spencer

"Let's eat our cake before Spencer opens his presents." said Garcia

* * *

Spencer opened a box with were two smart phones and looked at Garcia who was smirking at him.

"I am going to teach you how to use a smart phone. I think one of your favorite apps will be Skype which is on these smart phones." said Garcia

"Thanks." said Spencer while understanding Garcia's logic

Spencer then grabbed a box and quickly opened it to see a magnetic chess board. He looked at Gideon.

"Rossi told me that he started playing chess with you during flights home, and I thought that a magnetic chess board wouldn't be a bad idea to keep on the jet because of that one time our game had to be discontinued since the jet had to turn." said Gideon, causing Emily to laugh because she remembers that time

"I remember that game." said Spencer

Spencer opened more of his presents, surprised that he got more mismatched socks from JJ, books in foreign languages from Emily, a new pair of converse sneakers from Morgan, and he laughed when he opened a box that contained a bunch of ties, knowing that it was Hotch.

Spencer looked at Hotch after examining the ties, realized that they aren't part of his collection and spoke up.

"Thanks for the ties Hotch. I don't have them on my tie rack at home." said Spencer

"You are the only teammate that takes wearing a tie as seriously as me, and I asked Olivia to take a picture of your collection so I could make sure to buy some you don't already have." said Hotch

"But you should go without wearing a tie to work sometime Pretty Boy, like you used to do before." said Morgan

"I like wearing a tie, but I always ditch it when I am not at work." said Spencer

* * *

While they were cleaning up from his belated birthday party, Spencer looked at his teammates and walked over to Olivia. He wrapped his arms around her with his hands on her belly and whispered in her ear

"I have a way for us to reveal the gender." whispered Spencer

"Go ahead." whispered Olivia

"I have been thinking that if it wasn't for my migraines, I wouldn't have taken that sabbatical in Pasadena where I met Olivia who got me to enjoy doing activities outside of my comfort zone during the four months I courted her before I asked her to become my wife." said Spencer as he shared a quick kiss with Olivia before looking at his teammates and continued "I was upset that you guys forgot my birthday, but with how Olivia and I ended up celebrating my birthday, we ended up conceiving Piper Ann Reid."

Everyone stared at Spencer and Olivia before rushing to the young married couple to hug them or in Rossi's case, kissing them on both of their cheeks before JJ, Emily, and Garcia dragged Olivia away to a separate corner of the room.

Hotch, Rossi, Gideon and Morgan walked over to Spencer and Spencer spoke up.

"The four of you including Will, Jack, and Henry are going to help me scare off Piper's future boyfriends because I am not allowing her to date until she is 30. And with how my mind already scare people, I have ways to scare her future boyfriends because I think that we can intimidate them since we're FBI agents." said Spencer causing Hotch, Rossi, and Morgan to nod in agreement

"Already the protective father I see." laughed Rossi

"Olivia refuses to allow me to use my engineering degree to build a moat and draw bridge around the yard to keep boys excluding Jack and Henry away from Piper." pouted Spencer before adding "And she forbade me from having Piper fitted for a chastity belt that women wore during medieval times that my mom told me about when she used to read to me."

Hotch, Gideon, Morgan, and Rossi ended up laughing.

"Your mother read you way too much 15th century literature Spencer." said Gideon while shaking his head

"We could ask Garcia to perform background checks on Piper's boyfriends if she starts dating boys before she is 30." said Morgan

"I am already planning on asking Garcia to do that." said Spencer

Gideon looked at the clock and looked at Reid, Morgan, and Hotch.

"I have a class starting in 30 minutes, so I have to get going." said Gideon

"Thanks for coming, Jason." said Hotch

"I wouldn't miss this party because it's not like the one that was thrown during Spencer's 24th birthday." said Gideon while giving Morgan a look

"I gave everyone some restrictions because I knew that Reid would prefer a quiet celebration like this." said Hotch

Reid nodded in agreement at Hotch before saying goodbye to Gideon.

"Spencer, I would like you to help out with my class sometime." said Gideon

"I will try to find some time." said Spencer

Gideon looked at Hotch.

"When Spencer goes on paternity leave for a month, would you like me to be a consultant for you guys again?" asked Gideon

"Why not? Your insight helped us while Spencer was on his honeymoon." said Hotch

"I will stop by again tomorrow if you guys don't have a case." said Gideon as he quickly left the room

* * *

Olivia watched her husband talk to Hotch, Morgan, Rossi, and Gideon about the baby and shook her head before turning back to Emily, JJ, and Garcia.

"I can't wait to go shopping for Piper because I saw some of the cutest baby clothes online while we were waiting for you two to show up." said Garcia excitedly

"I am so jealous of you right now because I was hoping for a girl when I was pregnant with Henry." said JJ

"I was hoping for a boy that would look just like Spencer, but I am happy that he and I are having a daughter." said Olivia

"Knowing Spence, he is going to be an extremely protective father to his daughter." said JJ

"He started talking about his plans for building a moat and draw bridge to keep boys away from her on the way here." said Olivia

JJ, Emily, and Garcia burst out laughing because they could picture Spencer, Hotch, Rossi, and Morgan building a moat and draw bridge to keep boys away from Piper.

"I don't blame him. All fathers tend to be protective of their daughters. Before I found out that I was going to have a boy, Will told me that if we were going to have a girl, he's going to be super protective of her." said JJ

"Spencer wants Piper to be fitted for a chastity belt when she reaches puberty." said Olivia causing Emily, JJ, and Garcia to burst out laughing

"Your husband has read way too much 15th century literature." said Garcia

"I actually enjoy reading 15th century literature when I read some of Spencer's books." said Olivia

"So, back to the topic of your daughter, who are you hoping Piper looks more like?" asked Emily

"I want her to have her father's eyes and hair, while Spencer wants her to look just like me." said Olivia

"Either way you and he will have a beautiful little girl." said Emily

"I have to tell you three about one of the sweetest things that Spencer said to me on the way here." said Olivia

"Oh please tell us." said Garcia

"Spencer has told me that it would be amazing if Piper is born on Father's day this year because he thinks that holding her for the first time on Father's Day is the only Father's Day present he wants this year from his daughter. And I was glad that he was driving instead of me because I ended crying over what he said because it's so sweet." said Olivia

"Awww." cooed JJ, Emily, and Garcia at the same time

* * *

Morgan noticed that all the ladies were looking at Spencer after they cooed over something so he looked at Reid.

"What got them cooing?" asked Morgan

"Olivia probably told them what I said to her on the way here after her doctor appointment." shrugged Spencer

"What did you say?" asked Hotch

"I told Olivia that the only Father's Day gift I want from Piper is to hold her for the first time if she ends up being born on Father's Day this year." said Spencer

"Now that's a way to get a woman's heart to melt." said Rossi

"It was a good thing that I was driving because Olivia had a few tears streaming down her face and said that was one of the sweetest things I have ever said to her." said Spencer

"And you most likely made Baby Girl's, Emily's, and JJ's hearts melt too, with how they are looking at you right now." said Morgan

Rossi looked at Morgan.

"I think you are going to have to take lessons from Spencer here on how to win a girl's heart, because he's already had two girls capture it, even though one of them isn't going to be here for like another six months." said Rossi

"It's just all the women I try to date end up breaking up with me because of this job." said Morgan

"My four month long sabbatical helped me make my relationship work without interruptions from this job, and I was raised not to have sex before marriage because my mother told Olivia and I that she would scratch my eyes out if we didn't wait until after getting married first." said Spencer as he watched Olivia laugh at something JJ was saying

"Scratch your eyes out?" asked Morgan

"That is one of her favorite threats when it comes to protecting me like a mother bear, despite her having schizophrenia." said Spencer

"And Olivia is able to keep up with you, unlike a few of us in this room." said Morgan

"At least I don't question Reid's intelligence like you do." said Hotch

"That's because you were his training officer and he mainly worked with you when he was not at a police station or a field office so you had to learn how his mind works, since Gideon made you read through his academic papers from his BAs and PhDs." said Morgan as he ruffled Spencer's short hair "I actually preferred it when your hair was longer, Pretty Boy, because it was easier to ruffle." said Morgan

"My mom and Aunt Ethel are glad that my hair is short now because they always got on me about the length when I took time off to visit them." said Spencer as he gave Morgan a death stare

"You're getting better at your death stares." said Morgan as he backed away

* * *

Spencer walked into his house and saw Olivia reading a book, so he quickly went upstairs to put his gun away and change before joining her downstairs on the couch.

"Hey Spencer." said Olivia

"How was the rest of your day?" asked Spencer

"I told Alex that we are having a daughter and she is thrilled for us." said Olivia

"It was a paperwork day after cleaning up from my belated birthday party." said Spencer

Olivia decided that she needed to ask Spencer about that note his superior passed him.

"What was that note about?" asked Olivia

"John told me that there are agents and cops who are getting worried about me since it's been a few months since I attended a meeting, and he has someone who could use a sponsor next month, and I have a feeling I know who it is." said Spencer

"And you are going to attend Beltway Clean Cops around the five year anniversary of your abduction and torture?" asked Olivia

"Hotch recommended that I attend every year after the second anniversary of my abduction and torture because of my PTSD reemerging a bit." said Spencer

Olivia decided that they should change the topic because they haven't told their family in Vegas yet about the ultrasound.

"How soon should we tell your parents and aunt that we are having a daughter?" asked Olivia

"I think we should call my parents today and tell them they are getting a granddaughter." said Spencer

"Let's call them now, since it's 3 PM in Vegas." said Olivia

"My dad is still at work, but I can call him and ask if he and Aunt Ethel could be at Bennington and we can Skype with them so we only have to tell them once." suggested Spencer

"Let's do that instead." said Olivia, understanding his logic

Spencer pulled out his cellphone and called his dad.

"Hey Spencer." said William

"Hey dad." said Spencer

"How are Olivia and my unborn grandchild doing?" asked William

"They are doing great, and Olivia had her 12 week ultrasound done today. I am calling you to request that you and Aunt Ethel be at Bennington later this evening, in your time zone of course, because Olivia and I found out the gender and we want to tell you guys through a Skype chat since Olivia and I have Skyped with mom a bunch of times since finding out that we are going to be parents." said Spencer

"I will call Dr. Norman and tell him what you are planning on doing, and I will call you when we are ready to Skype with you and Olivia." said William

"Have you kept track of any recent cases I worked on lately?" asked Spencer

"My coworkers and I saw you on TV the other day while you were in San Francisco, and they were impressed at how you gave false statements because of that guy lying." said William

"Hotch is thinking about having me speak to the press more often because of what I did." said Spencer

"If you know in advance that you are going to be helping a coworker give a press conference, please let me know so I can watch you on TV." said William

"I will try." said Spencer

William heard a knock on his door and spoke up.

"I have a client who is here to see me, so I will talk to you later. I love you, Spencer." said William

"Love you too, Dad." said Spencer as he hung up

Spencer looked at Olivia and spoke up.

"How should we reveal the gender to my mom, dad, and aunt?" asked Spencer

"With us showing the gender by Skype, we can look online and find a creative way." said Olivia

"Let's do it, but we should eat some dinner while we wait to Skype with my parents and aunt." said Spencer

"Let's order a pizza." said Olivia as she picked up the phone and called a nearby pizza place to order

Spencer pulled out his laptop and opened Google. They started researching ideas on how they could find out the gender before their pizza arrived.

* * *

Spencer and Olivia grinned when they saw William, Diana, and Ethel on their laptop screen.

"Greetings from Washington DC." said Spencer and Olivia in unison to their family in Las Vegas

"Let me see you, Olivia. Please stand up." said Diana

Olivia stood up and Diana saw her baby bump.

"It seems like my granddaughter is growing on schedule." said Diana

Spencer and Olivia looked at Diana wide eyed.

"How did you know mom?" asked Spencer

"A mother knows Spencer." said Diana

William spoke up.

"So I am getting a granddaughter?" asked William

"Yes you are." said Spencer

"What are you naming her?" asked Ethel

"Piper Ann Reid, after my late mother." said Olivia

"I love that name because Chaucer mentioned a Piper in his book The Canterbury Tales." said Diana

"I memorized that book the first time you read it to me." said Spencer softly

"And Piper when gets older, she will probably think that her daddy is one of the knights of the round table like I do." said Diana

"My godson Henry and my boss's son Jack think that my teammates and I are super heroes." said Spencer

"That's because they are boys Spencer, but your daughter will probably fall in love with The Canterbury Tales when you read that book to her in a few years." said Diana

William decided to change the subject.

"How are things going for you guys that don't deal with my granddaughter?" asked William

"You guys remember that my teammates forgot my 30th birthday?" asked Spencer

"Yes I do." said William

"They threw a surprise belated birthday party for me today." said Spencer

"And we revealed the gender at Spencer's belated birthday party today." said Olivia

"And I bet that everyone is happy that you two are having a girl." said William

"We have a feeling that Piper is going to be one spoiled little girl because both Hotch and JJ have sons, so Piper will be the first BAU daughter in my work family." said Spencer

"And we are going to spoil her too." said William

"I have a feeling that Piper is going to be smart like her daddy." said Diana

"That's what Spencer's teammates think." said Olivia

"And Livy here is forbidding me from building a moat and draw bridge to keep boys away from Piper." pouted Spencer

"What about a chastity belt?" asked Diana

"I banned Spencer for having her fitted for one." said Olivia

"I feel the same way as Spencer does Olivia, because when Diana was pregnant with Spencer I told her that if we were going to have a daughter I told her the same things and she said that we were going to have a son." said William

"And Spencer here was confident that we are going to have a daughter, and he was right." said Olivia

At that moment Dr. Norman came into Diana's room and saw Spencer and Olivia on the video screen.

"How's it going you two?" asked Dr. Norman

"We were just telling my parents and aunt that we are going to have a daughter." said Spencer

"And you're 12 weeks pregnant?" asked Dr. Norman while looking at Olivia

"Spencer was analyzing the monitor that showed our child during the ultrasound, and he figured out the gender after looking for a few minutes." said Olivia

"Some doctors can find out the gender when a woman is 12 weeks pregnant." said Spencer

"I came in here to tell Diana that it's time for supper, so I have to ask you to say goodbye to your mother." said Dr. Norman

"We have to get going too, since it's almost 9 PM here in DC and we both have work tomorrow." said Spencer

Spencer and Olivia said goodnight to their family in Las Vegas before disconnecting the video feed, and an hour later they were in bed.

"When should we start working on the nursery, because I want to take part in decorating." said Spencer

"With it being January, how about we have it done before June 1st, just in case Piper comes early." said Olivia

"Today was a great day for me." said Spencer

"I agree since you were smiling pretty much all day." said Olivia

"We should get some sleep so we can both be well rested before heading to work tomorrow." said Spencer as he pulled her closer to him

A few minutes later they were asleep with Olivia's head on Spencer's chest.


	48. Unknown Subject & Spencer and Emily Talk

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

 _A/N: Shout out to OhSnapItsMadison for being the 175th reviewer, and also a shout out to Sue1313, southernbeauty13, and chrisii1991 for reviewing chapter 47. And hopefully you faithful readers can help me reach 200 reviews before I get to chapter 60 which will be awesome._

 _This story now has over 30,500 views which I am grateful for._

* * *

Spencer took a seat next to Hotch at the round table for briefing.

"So Houston P. D. needs our boots on the ground for the Piano Man case." said Garcia

"Serial rapist?" asked Morgan

"A case we consulted on about 8 months ago. 12 victims over 5 years." said Hotch

"Knocks them out with a date rape drug and binds them with piano wire." said Rossi

"They wake up with no memory of the assault or how they got the permanent scar the wire leaves." said JJ

"So he's branding his victims. How does he dose them?" asked Emily

"Houston P. D. still isn't sure, 'cause, you know, date rape drugs metabolize quickly, and he's keeping them for 12 hours." said Garcia

"So why are they calling us in now?" asked Morgan

"Because of these most recent attacks. This piece of work has elevated sick and twisted to a whole new dimension. Cases in point Brittany Anderson filed a report after she woke up outside the restaurant she was abducted from, and Vanessa Campbell was just reported missing." said Garcia as she showed pictures on the screen behind her

"Wait, those were victims 2 and 5, weren't they?" asked Spencer realizing that they were some of the Piano Man's first few victims

"Yes. He's going back and attacking survivors a second time." said Emily

"Vanessa was grabbed from her house? He's changing him M. O. from what we studied. He's upping his game." said JJ

"Well, we know he stalks them. But public venue abduction, he has the power. Home invasion, he's on their turf." said Morgan

"So he's betting he can gain control before they get to a phone or a gun." said Spencer

"They question is why. What is he getting from revisiting old victims?" asked Rossi

"It seems careless for someone who's been so controlled up to now." said Hotch

Emily looked at a picture and saw something on the floor and decided to ask about it.

"What is this on the floor?" asked Emily

Garcia turned to look at the screen behind her and spoke up.

"Uh, that – oh, God- that is the contents of Vanessa Campbell's stomach, which she ralphed up." said Garcia who got grossed out

"And in the glass?" asked Emily

"According to the police report, it is salt and water." said Garcia

"Homemade emetic." said Emily

"E-what what?" asked Garcia

"Quick and dirty cocktail, meant to induce vomiting." answered Rossi

"Vanessa Campbell and her husband moved to a new address. They've put locks on the doors. They took precautions. She even knew what to do if she was dosed again, and it still wasn't enough. That's what he gets out of it." said Emily

"Their fear. He wants them to know that no matter what, he can still get to them." said Hotch before giving his teammates their departure time

Spencer pulled out his cellphone and called Olivia right away.

"Got a case Spencer?" asked Olivia

"I am going to Houston, Texas, which means I will be in a time zone one hour behind you." said Spencer

"I will always pick up the phone no matter what the time zone is, Spencer." said Olivia

Spencer and Olivia spent the next few minutes talking before catching a ride to the airstrip with Morgan, JJ, and Rossi

At 11 AM Spencer, JJ, Morgan, and Rossi got onto the jet and they saw Hotch and Emily already there.

* * *

Spencer got into an SUV with Morgan and they headed towards Vanessa Campbell's house. Spencer looked at Morgan to tell him about weekend plans.

"Garcia and I were talking about her and Kevin coming to Olivia's and my house for a Dr. Who marathon this Friday if we are home by then, because Garcia and Olivia want to distract me with happy memories since Hotch has me scheduled for a mandatory psych evaluation." said Spencer quietly

"Why are you having a mandatory psych evaluation done?" asked Morgan

"The five year anniversary of my abduction and torture is coming up, and Hotch said that he wouldn't report me for the drug addiction that Tobias Hankel forced upon me if I agree to have a mandatory psych evaluation done every year around the anniversary of the Hankel case after I got clean." said Spencer

"Makes sense that he would want you to have a psych evaluation done, and it's a good thing that Garcia and Olivia are wanting to distract you." said Morgan

"Despite seeing a psychologist weekly since last October depending on my schedule, I have a feeling that I am going to pass this psych evaluation with no problem because Hotch has been pleased with the reports that Dr. Andrews has been sending him." said Spencer

"Makes sense that you are making good progress because you are opening up to us more." said Morgan

"And I am grateful that I didn't become like my mom on my 30th birthday, but Piper might end up getting diagnosed with Asperger's syndrome like me."

"And your OK with Piper being diagnosed with Asperger's?" asked Morgan while thinking about hearing Rossi tell Hotch how great Reid was with Sammy Sparks

"I can handle my daughter getting diagnosed with Asperger's syndrome because there are therapies that can benefit her like music therapy since you remember how Sammy Sparks was with the piano because I used it to help him answer my questions since Rossi had me be in charge of him." said Spencer as Morgan pulled up at the Campbell's house

* * *

Spencer snapped on his latex free gloves after they introduced themselves to Mr. Campbell and they started going through evidence before he got a text from JJ.

ALL OF THE FEMALE VICTIMS WE TALKED TO SMOKE. ~ JJ

Spencer put his phone in his pocket and spoke up.

"Mr. Campbell, did Vanessa smoke?" asked Spencer softly

"Yes, Vanessa smokes." said Mr. Campbell before speaking up again "What does it matter?"

"It might explain how the unsub is drugging these women. The media has done a very good job of warning people to watch their drinks so that bars are no longer a fertile hunting ground, but cigarette smokers aren't as careful. They might ask to have a cigarette from a stranger or have their pack swapped out of their purse when they put it down and then unknowingly inhale PCP or Scopolamine, both of which mimic the effects of date rape drugs." rambled Spencer

"She hid them in her purse. She didn't think I knew." said Mr. Campbell as Morgan walked over to them "She cracked the windows so I wouldn't smell it when I got home."

Spencer looked at Morgan and spoke up.

"If the unsub stalked her from the backyard, he'd have a good view when she lit up." said Spencer

"He also took out the window with something like a center punch." said Morgan

"What's that?" asked Mr. Campbell as Spencer walked over to Vanessa's purse

"It's a spring-loaded device used to punch divots into metal. It also breaks glass." said Morgan

Spencer spoke up while rifling through Vanessa's purse

"No cigarettes. He must have taken them with him to hide the evidence." said Spencer

Morgan walked over to the Campbell's entertainment center.

"You know, it might not be all he's trying to hide." said Morgan, pressing a button as Spencer walked over "Mr. Campbell, was this on when you came home?"

"The police told me not to touch anything." said Mr. Campbell

"You sure got a lot of MP-3s on here. Was it playing one of them?" asked Morgan as he scrolled through the music

"No. Why?" asked Mr. Campbell

"Well, the media center keeps a history of the last 20 songs played, but it looks like somebody erased it." said Morgan

"It wasn't me." said Mr. Campbell

Morgan ended up calling Garcia who hacked into the Campbell's home media center.

"OK, I can't tell you who deleted that playback list, but I can tell you exactly when the log was cleared. 7:43 PM." said Garcia after doing some searching

"Why erase a history of someone else's music?" asked Spencer

"Because he didn't erase someone else's music. At 7:36 he loaded an MP-3 via USB drive, played it, and promptly deleted it. Cleared the history so he could cover up his tracks." said Garcia

"The unsub brought his own music to an abduction?" asked Morgan

"Yes, he did, and that is creepy. Fortunately, whatever is imported onto this computer is downloaded to the home network, so, ladies and gentlemen, the mystery song of Mr. gruesome is..." said Garcia as she played the song that was last playing

"That's specific." said Spencer while recognizing the song

"That's another reason to call him the piano man." said Morgan

"Turn it off. Please." said Mr. Campbell

Morgan went to turn it off as Spencer decided to confront Mr. Campbell about why he wanted that song turned off.

"Does this song mean something to you or your wife?" asked Spencer while thinking about some songs that Olivia can't handle listening to

"Vanessa hates it." said Mr. Campbell

"How come?" asked Morgan

"I don't know." said Mr. Campbell

"She doesn't know. But every time it came on the radio, she'd burst into tears." said Mr. Campbell

"So the unsub just happened to play it the night he came after her." realized Morgan

Spencer and Morgan ended up contacting Emily and JJ to let them know what they found out so they could ask the victims that they are interviewing about the song that was playing during their trauma, and they headed back to the station.

* * *

"Lady in Red, " "Up Where We Belong, " "Glory of Love." Each victim has her own piano ballad." said JJ as she looked at the clear board they were given

"You know, considering the survivors lose consciousness during the rape, we think this functions as the unsub's signature. He most likely plays the songs repeatedly during the assault, resulting in a Pavlovian response when they hear it later, sort of a subconscious rape trigger." said Spencer

"The night of Vanessa Campbell's abduction, that signature became part of his torture." said Rossi

"Why these songs? What do they say about him?" asked Hotch as a cellphone rang and he put it on speaker "Go ahead, Morgan."

"We just found Vanessa Campbell's body. He didn't even bother hiding it." said Morgan who was at the crime scene

"How long has she been dead?" asked Hotch

"Maybe 5 hours." said Morgan

"He's never killed before. Are we sure it's our unsub?" asked Spencer

"He used a piano wire as a garrote." said Morgan before hanging up

Hotch looked at his agents who were at the station.

"We might as well go to the hotel to get some sleep so the ME can have a chance to preform an autopsy." said Hotch before looking at Reid "You will be going with me to the ME in the morning after breakfast."

"Yes sir." said Spencer

* * *

Reid and Hotch entered the ME's office and met with the ME a few minutes later as they were looking at Vanessa's body.

"Tissue inflammation is consistent with inhalation of some sort of drug. I can't tell what yet." said Dr. Shaw

"And the ligature marks?" asked Hotch

"Same as before." said Dr. Shaw as he held up Vanessa's hand "New wounds on top of old scars. No sexual assault, though. Possibly because she regained consciousness at some point and fought back."

"She doesn't show any signs of defensive wounds." said Spencer

"No, but I did fish this out of her trachea." said Dr. Shaw while holding up a plastic bag and passed it to Spencer

Spencer recognized the material right away because of his own latex allergy that the team knows about because they take precautionary measures around him when it comes to latex.

"Neoprene." said Spencer

"From a glove. My best guess is she bit him. Not enough to break the skin, unfortunately." said Dr. Shaw

"An exam glove?" asked Hotch

"Most likely." said Dr. Shaw

Spencer who was examining the neoprene spoke up.

"Actually, it's a surgical glove. A little bit thicker than an exam glove. If he was wearing neoprene, it means he has an allergy to latex." said Spencer while looking at Hotch

"I'll have Garcia check hospital records." said Hotch as he pulled out his phone to call Garcia, knowing that Reid helped them find a break through based on the glove

* * *

Spencer was helping JJ go through the CDs at Herman's house to help make sure that they have an airtight case before putting Herman behind bars.

"Evanescence. Linkin Park. And Nickelback." said JJ as she looked at CDs

"So Herman Scobie's into that nu-metal goth stuff." said Morgan

"Yeah, and his tramp stamp probably spells out "Massengill." This guy doesn't even have any Rage Against the Machine." said JJ as she got a look from Reid and Morgan "What? I rock."

Reid got up from his crouched position and looked at JJ.

"How old were you when you started listening to that band?" asked Spencer

"Uh, I was probably a teenager. Why?" asked JJ

"14 is when we start to make our own musical choices. Our cognitive development evolves at that age and we start to form our own cultural identity." said Spencer as Morgan and JJ looked at him

"We stop listening to the music that our parents put on and we start listening to the music that our friends listen to." said Morgan

"And those musical experiences imprint on us. Our hormonal surges as teenagers may make the choices seem more personal and passionate. And later on in life we might experiment with other musical selections, but no music ever impacts us as much as that which we listen to at age 14." said Spencer

"Herman Scobie's what, 30?" asked JJ

"If that." said Morgan

"OK, so mid- to late nineties is when he started to take music seriously, stuff like this." said JJ

"And the Piano Man's songs were all early eighties." said Morgan

"Which means the signature doesn't fit. Herman Scobie's too young to be the Piano Man." said Spencer

Spencer headed back to the station with Morgan and JJ and they ended up telling Hotch, Emily, and Rossi what they figured out

"How can Herman Scobie not be the Piano Man? We've got the medical gloves, the medical records he pulled." said Rossi

"The taunt he said to Diana Mitchell he repeated to us." said Emily

"Scobie definitely assaulted Diana the second time. He's probably re-victimizing all of the survivors." said JJ

"But apply the profile to Herman Scobie and look at what's different. There's no piano wire and there's no song played." said Morgan

"You think there are two unsubs, the piano man and a copycat?" asked Hotch

"A copycat studies the original unsub in order to learn. Herman Scobie's a doppelganger. He's trying to pass himself off AS the Piano Man." said Spencer

"Why?" asked Rossi

"Convenience, maybe. If he assaults the Piano Man's survivors, they're less likely to reach out to the police." said Morgan

"And if they do, women claim it was the piano man. No one thinks to look at hospital orderlies." said JJ

"So who killed Vanessa Campbell, the Piano Man or Scobie?" asked Hotch

"It's a lay-up. Same neoprene glove in her throat as we found in Scobie's van." said Rossi

Spencer picked up the bag that contained the piece of neoprene that Vanessa swallowed as he spoke

"There's something odd about that, too, though. If Vanessa Campbell swallowed this, it would be scarred by digestive acids. Even if it got caught in her trachea as he choked her out, gastric reflux would be evident, but there isn't any." said Spencer

"So the unsub placed that in her throat postmortem. Which unsub?" asked Emily

"He used the piano wire, he played the song, it must be the Piano Man." said Morgan

"So he plants a piece of evidence to frame Scobie." said Rossi

"OK, let me get this straight. The Piano Man is trying to convince US that Scobie is responsible for ALL of these crimes." said Emily

"And if these two have studied each other this closely, then Scobie is the key to finding the Piano Man." said Hotch

"His lawyer's here. Scobie's not gonna talk to us." said JJ

"He will when he finds out he's been set up." said Hotch before he and Emily left to talk to Scobie

* * *

A few days later Garcia came up to Spencer at his desk.

"You and Olivia won't mind Kevin and I sleeping in one of the few guest rooms when we come over tonight?" asked Garcia

"Not at all, we have plenty of room." said Spencer

"Plenty of room for what?" asked JJ as she approached her desk

"Kevin and I are having a Dr. Who marathon with the Reids, and they also said that we could stay the night in one of their guest rooms." said Garcia

"Sounds like fun." said JJ, not knowing that Emily was a few feet away watching

Spencer looked at Garcia.

"What time are you and Kevin arriving?" asked Spencer

"7 PM and do you need us to bring anything for our Dr. Who marathon?" asked Garcia

"As of right now Olivia is craving chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream, and I can't eat it myself so she is hoping that you will bring some." said Spencer

"Your wish is my command, because I know it's hard for you, having to watch what you eat Boy Wonder, so you don't get a tummy ache." said Garcia

"If I go through the ice cream aisle at the grocery store, I have no control so Olivia deals with that aisle when I go grocery shopping with her." said Spencer

"You have something that is safe for you to eat?" asked Garcia

"Yeah I do." said Spencer

* * *

Spencer and Olivia were getting into their pajamas before going downstairs for a movie night when they heard the doorbell ring, and Spencer looked at Olivia.

"It must be Garcia and Kevin." said Spencer

Spencer headed downstairs to the front door and unarmed the security system. He let in Garcia and Kevin who had some bags with them.

"Thanks for inviting us." said Garcia

"Nice house." said Kevin while looking around, realizing that he wants to have a future like Spencer and Olivia are having because Garcia told him about Spencer and Olivia being excited about their upcoming parenthood

"Thanks." said Spencer

Olivia came downstairs a few minutes later in her pajamas and smiled when she saw Garcia and Kevin.

"You already know where the guest bedrooms are Penelope, and we washed the sheets today for both guest rooms so please pick one." said Olivia

"We are going to change into our pajamas and be down shortly." said Garcia as she dragged Kevin up the stairs

* * *

An hour into their Dr. Who marathon the doorbell rang, and Spencer looked at Olivia and their guests.

"I will get it." said Spencer as he walked towards the front door, looked through the peephole and saw a cold and wet Emily so he quickly let her in.

"Hurry up and get inside, Emily, before you get sick." said Spencer

"I walked two miles to get here because my car didn't start." said Emily as she removed her jacket

"You could have called for a cab instead of walking." scolded Spencer as he took Emily's jacket and spoke up "I will get this into the dryer after Olivia takes you upstairs to find you something dry to wear."

Garcia and Kevin came into the foyer and gasped.

"Are you alright Emily?" asked Garcia

Olivia came into the foyer and looked at Emily.

"Since we're the same size, I have some warm pajamas that you could change into so follow me." said Olivia

Emily followed Olivia upstairs and 10 minutes later Emily and Olivia came downstairs and Olivia spoke up as she was carrying Emily's wet clothes.

"Could we talk Spencer?" asked Emily as Olivia headed towards the laundry room to put Emily's clothes into the dryer with Emily's winter jacket

"Let me make you some hot chocolate before we go into the library." said Spencer before looking at his wife, Kevin, and Garcia "You three can continue the marathon while I talk to Emily."

"Aye aye captain." said Olivia as she gave her husband a salute

Spencer shook his head at his wife's humor before he and Emily headed to the kitchen to make hot chocolate.

10 minutes later Spencer and Emily were in the library, each with a mug filled with hot chocolate

"What's going on Emily?" asked Spencer in a soft voice

"I remember hearing you and Penelope talking about having a Dr. Who marathon tonight, and I just don't want to be alone right now." said Emily

"I am glad you came because I remember wanting not to be alone while having a bad day myself." said Spencer

"That is why I came here, and I wanted to know how you got through your bad days." said Emily as she took a sip of her hot chocolate

"I have a feeling Hotch told you that eventually you will be having a bad day and you are supposed to tell him when you do." said Spencer softly

"He did tell me that." said Emily as a tear streamed down her cheek

Spencer handed Emily a tissue before taking a sip of his hot chocolate and speaking up.

"Hotch gave that lecture after I confessed to him about having a bad day and the cravings I was having for Dilaudid after being sober for a few months. And after pouring out my feelings to him about the cravings and thinking about accepting one of my many job offers, he ended up surprising me because he asked me if I wanted to help him interview Chester Hardwick." said Spencer softly

"So he thought that distracting you by preparing for an interview with a serial killer with him could keep you busy while he kept a closer eye on you." said Emily

"Exactly, because while doing research at his apartment, I ended up staying the night a few times when I fell asleep on his couch. He didn't want to wake me up and send me home because of the dark circles under my eyes. He had suspicions about me not sleeping well because of nightmares so he would reposition me to get me to lay down, remove my shoes, and cover me with a blanket." said Spencer softly

"Did he have to wake you up from any nightmares?" asked Emily

"Oh yes he did, and he was glad that he didn't send me home." said Spencer as he placed his empty mug on the coffee table before adding on "He picked me to attend Brian Matloff's trial because he wanted to keep me close, especially since it was a few weeks after the Owen Savage case and he wanted to make sure that I reach one year sober because I was 10 months sober during the Owen Savage case."

"And you two stayed in Roanoke during the entire trial while the rest of us found more evidence since Brian Matloff didn't remember killing his victims." said Emily while understanding Hotch's logic about having Reid be with him

"We even shared a hotel room because I was having some nightmares from the Chula Vista case, and he didn't regret his decision of taking me with him to Roanoke." said Spencer

"Before flying home from Texas a few days ago, I told him that I was having a bad day because of that lecture he gave me." said Emily

"Both of the monsters that hurt us are dead even though I pulled the trigger to kill my monster to save my life seconds before you and Hotch approached me." said Spencer softly

"I just wished that I told you guys about Doyle sooner, than running off to deal with him on my own." said Emily as a tear streamed down her face

Spencer got out of his chair, approached Emily and sat down next to her.

"Sometimes I wish that I didn't split up with JJ to chase Tobias Hankel, because I probably wouldn't have gotten addicted to Dilaudid." said Spencer as he hugged Emily who started sobbing and he spoke up again "But sometimes we just have to use traumatic events in the field to make us better profilers, despite having to deal with PTSD even though the symptoms will lessen over time."

A few minutes later Emily broke out of his embrace and he handed her a tissue.

"Thanks for allowing me to cry on your shoulder." said Emily as she wiped her tears

"Not a problem because I have cried on Hotch's shoulder a few times after he woke me up from a nightmare, and he told me that even though I am one of the strongest men he knows, he is not going to tease me for crying on his shoulder because he wanted me to let out my emotions instead of bottling them in." said Spencer

"You are one of the strongest people I know, Spencer, because you proved to be a fighter despite being the youngest on the team and outsiders thinking that you are considered the team's weakest link." said Emily

"You're a strong woman too, because you fought to survive. And you know that Hotch, Rossi, JJ, Garcia, and Morgan will listen to you when you are having a bad day, and I can still be a sounding board for you, despite being a married man with a daughter on the way because you are part of my family." said Spencer

"And I can't wait for your daughter to call me Aunt Emily." said Emily as she looked at the clock, realizing that they were talking for over an hour and she didn't want to keep Spencer from his Dr. Who marathon but she knew that Olivia, Kevin, Garcia, and Spencer were having fun before she interrupted them.

"Mind if I join you, Olivia, Garcia, and Kevin for that Dr. Who marathon?" asked Emily

"Knowing Garcia, she is going to force you to join us because she will want you to think about good memories instead of bad memories since she and Olivia are trying to distract me from the mandatory psych evaluation Hotch is forcing me to have next week Friday with a bureau psychologist and you could guess why." said Spencer

"It's the five year anniversary of your abduction and torture isn't it?" asked Emily

Spencer pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose before speaking up.

"Yeah it is, but this time I am glad that I don't have to go through nightmares alone when I am home because Olivia and I agreed to get through both good and bad times together." said Spencer as he looked out the window, hearing the wind and seeing that it's still snowing and looked at Emily "You are staying here tonight in the other spare bedroom, and I can get Olivia and Garcia to back me up if you refuse."

"I am not refusing your offer for one of the guest bedrooms, because it's cold outside." said Emily

"We should probably get cleaned up before someone tries to check on us since we have been talking for over an hour." said Spencer as he grabbed the empty mugs before leaving his home library

Spencer headed into the bedroom and changed into clean pajamas, and he heard the bedroom door opening to reveal Olivia as he was stripping.

"Everything alright, Spencer?" asked Olivia as she closed the door and sat on the bed while enjoying the show that her husband is giving her "I heard sobbing, and I told Garcia to allow you to deal with Emily, even though she wanted to come up here."

Spencer pulled on his pajama bottoms before speaking.

"Emily was having a bad day and she wanted to talk to me because I understand what it's like to have a bad day when still trying to get over a traumatic case a few months after the case is closed, and I allowed her to cry on my shoulder after we talked about traumas in the field." said Spencer as he buttoned up the flannel pajama top that matched his pajama bottoms

"I am not jealous that you allowed Emily to cry on your shoulder because I know that you would allow anyone to cry on your shoulder because of the sweet, kind, loving man you are." said Olivia as she kissed him

"I told Emily that she is staying in our second guest bedroom because of the snow storm." said Spencer

"I agree that she should stay here, and maybe we could have her over for dinner from time to time." said Olivia before looking at Spencer "We should probably head back down stairs."

"Yeah we should." said Spencer

The next few hours Spencer, Olivia, Garcia, Kevin, and Emily ended up watching a few episodes of Dr. Who and a few episodes of Star Trek before heading off to bed.

* * *

Spencer and Olivia woke up at the same time in their bedroom, and even though they knew that Emily, Garcia, and Kevin were in the guest bedrooms the house was quiet. After Spencer put his glasses on, he looked at Olivia.

"How about we make breakfast together for everyone." said Spencer

"Yeah we should." said Olivia

"Want to turn on music while making breakfast?" asked Spencer as they got out of bed and pulled on their robes and slippers

"Yes." said Olivia before speaking up "I have to use the bathroom and fix my hair before we head downstairs."

"You're still beautiful with a bed head or no bed head." said Spencer as Olivia walked into the master bathroom

A few minutes later they were in the kitchen getting ingredients out, and before they started cooking Olivia put on some music and they started making breakfast while singing and dancing around the kitchen, knowing that the music would wake up their guests.

* * *

Emily woke up to hearing music playing downstairs and exited the guest bedroom to see Garcia and Kevin exiting the guest bedroom they were sleeping in and she looked at Garcia who had a mischievous look on her face.

"Do you hear Spencer and Olivia singing?" asked Kevin

"Yeah I do." said Garcia as she pulled out her cellphone so she could film them

"I wouldn't be surprised if they are also dancing around the kitchen." muttered Emily as she heard some laughter

Emily, Garcia, and Kevin quietly crept down the stairs towards the kitchen and stopped when they saw Reid gracefully turning a laughing Olivia around while he sang along to the song. Garcia was smirking while she was filming the married couple who were singing and dancing while cooking.

When the song stopped Spencer and Olivia froze when they heard clapping and turned around to see a smirking Garcia who had her phone out. They both blushed.

"Perfect blackmail material." said Garcia as she showed Spencer and Olivia the video she made

"You wouldn't do that to a Cal-tech grad because you know about some of the hacks I pulled while attending Cal-tech." chuckled Spencer as he pushed his glasses up his nose

"Wow Spencer, I never knew that you were someone who would sing and dance around the kitchen while cooking." said Emily as she saw plates filled with pancakes, bacon, and eggs

"This is how we are when we make breakfast together when Spencer is home, but eventually we won't be able to dance around the kitchen as we cook." said Olivia as she rested her hands on her 13 week pregnant belly

Spencer looked at his wife before speaking.

"But it will be worth the wait after Piper is born." said Spencer as he gave Olivia a quick kiss on the lips before everyone started filling their plates with breakfast

"You two are comfortable around the kitchen." said Kevin

"We learned that the first time we cooked together." said Spencer as he poured maple syrup on his pancakes

"Are these pancakes made from scratch?" asked Emily as she filled her plate

"Yes they are." said Spencer

"After cleaning up, we will wash the dishes because you two made breakfast for us." said Emily as Garcia and Kevin nodded in agreement

"I am not really exhausted like I was a few weeks ago Emily, but I appreciate your offer because Spencer will tell me to sit down while he cleans up." said Olivia as she filled up her plate, glad that her morning sickness is going away

"How's the morning sickness?" asked Emily as she sat down by Olivia who was resting her feet

"I think it's gone because I didn't deal with it at all this week." said Olivia

* * *

Dr. Merill who had just finished writing her notes and looked at Spencer with a neutral face.

"I think I don't need to see you again next year, especially since you are seeing a private psychologist who has sent me his reports and you are making great progress with him." said Dr. Merill before adding on "And you have a healthy life outside the FBI now because you're married and have a daughter on the way which was one of the goals I gave you about thinking about having a family of your own when we met about a year ago in this room"

"But the only way that I would be required to see you again is if something traumatic happens to me in the field again?" asked Spencer knowing that traumatic events in the field means psych evaluations

"Correct, but with you being married and going to be a dad this July; I think you are making sure that you stay safe in the field so you can get home to your wife unharmed." said Dr. Merill

 _A/N: Next chapter will deal with Snake Eyes and Hotch_ _'s reactions about Spencer not needing a yearly psych evaluation around the anniversary of the Hankel case._


	49. Snake Eyes Part 1 and a New Puppy

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

 _A/N: Shout to Sue1313, OhSnapItsMadison for reviewing chapter 48._

 _If you guys are going to write a review as a guest, I am not going to count guest reviews because I like to answer reviews through the PM system or give a shout out and I prefer to give a name than give a shout out to a guest._

 _Einstein is now in this story and he is a seven week old chocolate lab puppy. His personality is going to be like my 6 year old Charcoal lab named Cleatus who is in my avatar photo._

* * *

Spencer woke up at 5 AM to Einstein crying from downstairs so he put on his glasses before finding his robe and slippers to go downstairs and deal with Einstein.

"Hey Einstein, you need to go to the bathroom?" asked Spencer as he crouched down to unlock Einstein's kennel

Einstein stopped crying and started wagging his tail as his daddy unlocked his prison to take him outside. After his daddy set him down he walked over to the tree that was in the backyard so he could lift his back leg to pee, then ran around the yard before his daddy called him to come inside his new warm home.

"Good boy." said Spencer as he gave Einstein a treat before Einstein went to his water bowl to drink

A few minutes later Olivia came downstairs dressed for the day and looked at Spencer.

"You might as well get dressed before we make breakfast together and we get on with our Sunday plans." said Olivia as she brought out the bag of puppy food to feed Einstein. Einstein tilted his head at the sound of food hitting his metal bowl.

Spencer headed upstairs to get dressed and 10 minutes later he came downstairs fully dressed to find Olivia rummaging through the fridge and. She looked at her husband who was dressed in his usual work attire.

"What do you want for breakfast?" asked Olivia

"Bacon and scrambled eggs please." said Spencer as Einstein tried to grab the shoe laces of his converse sneakers. He looked at Einstein and picked him up "Please don't chew on my shoe laces." scolded Spencer

Einstein looked at his daddy, giving him those puppy dog eyes causing Olivia to laugh as she turned on the stove.

"He is such a cutie, and I think he is going to love Piper when she is born." said Olivia as she rested her hands on her 15 week pregnant belly

Einstein looked at his mommy and tilted his head because he heard his mommy and daddy talk about a new playmate that he would be getting in about six months. He couldn't wait to meet her.

"I agree that Einstein is cute, but he loves my socks because he has one of them in his kennel." muttered Spencer as he put down Einstein who ran to his kennel to grab the sock that his daddy was talking about and started carrying it around the house, causing Olivia to laugh

"At least you have more socks than me." said Olivia after she sobered up

15 minutes later Spencer and Olivia were eating their breakfast and Einstein was sitting by the stools watching his mommy and daddy eat before he turned to his own food bowl and started eating.

"I just hope that he acts like that instead of begging when we eat." said Spencer

"When I had a dog, he would drool every time my mom made bacon." said Olivia

"I just wonder how JJ is going to handle Einstein because she got bit by a dog during the Hankel case and she had to shoot all three dogs." said Spencer

"Einstein won't be vicious with people like some dogs are trained to be, but she could take things slowly with him." said Olivia

"I have a feeling that both Jack and Henry are going to want to come here more often when they find out that we got a puppy." said Spencer

"Well, it's a good thing that in one of our two guest bedrooms we have two twin sized beds for when they both stay here." said Olivia

"Hotch told me that Jack keeps asking him when is Piper coming." laughed Spencer

* * *

Spencer sniffed the air and looked at Einstein, who was sitting by a pile of poop with a guilty expression.

"Einstein, bad boy." scolded Spencer as he picked up Einstein and let him out the patio door into the fenced in back yard so he could clean up the mess

"I got it Spencer." said Olivia as she grabbed some cleaner and a bag to pick up the poop

"I got it Olivia, how about you continue washing dishes." said Spencer as he took the stuff from her and got onto the floor to clean up the poop

"At least we have no carpeted floors in the house." said Olivia as she let in Einstein, who was crying to come in

"I am grateful for that." said Spencer as he tied up the plastic bag that he used to help pick up the poop "I am going to take this outside so it doesn't stink up the house."

"Good idea Spencer." said Olivia as she sprayed some air freshener

A minute later he was back in the house washing his hands when his cellphone rang and he saw that it was Hotch.

"What's up Hotch?" asked Reid after he dried his hands

"Something came up, so we have an out of state case. Do you need a ride? Because I am walking out the door right now." said Hotch

"A ride would be great." said Spencer as he saw Einstein tilt his head as he spoke on the phone

Einstein looked at his daddy who was talking on the phone, and noticed a disappointed look on his face. He wondering why his daddy would need a ride.

"I will be there in 10 minutes." said Hotch

"OK." said Reid as Hotch hung up

Spencer looked at Olivia who drying her hands.

"There's a case and Hotch is on his way to get me." said Spencer apologetically

"It's OK, Spencer. Go get ready." said Olivia as she pecked him on the lips "But don't forget to say goodbye to our son." said Olivia

Spencer shook his head before speaking up.

"Are we really going to call Einstein one of our kids?" asked Spencer

"Yes we are." said Olivia seriously

Spencer shook his head as picked up Einstein, who was giving him those puppy dog eyes and looked at him.

"Daddy will be home in a few days Einstein, so Mommy will have to work on potty training you and play with you." said Spencer

Einstein decided to lick his daddy's glasses causing Olivia to laugh at the face Spencer made before she took Einstein out of his arms so he could clean his glasses.

"You get to spend some time with mommy now." cooed Olivia as she kissed the puppy on the head, causing Einstein to kiss her

Spencer shook his head as he rinsed his glasses off at the sink before drying them off and heading to the master bedroom to grab his revolver out of the safe and his go bag and messenger bag.

* * *

Spencer was standing outside in the cold February morning when Hotch pulled up in his car. Spencer quickly put his go bag in the trunk before heading to the front seat.

"You have everything?" asked Hotch as Reid buckled himself in

"Yes." said Spencer as he removed his fleece scarf

"How long have you been up?" asked Hotch as he pulled out of the drive way

Spencer thought of how he could tell his boss about the puppy that he and Olivia finally brought home.

"Since 5 AM. I woke up to Einstein crying in his kennel that we got for him until he is potty trained and doesn't make any messes." said Spencer

"You and Olivia finally got that puppy?" asked Hotch wondering if Einstein is not affected by the Reid-Effect

"Olivia and I brought Einstein home yesterday and he doesn't hate me like all dogs usually do, but he loves cuddling with me and licking my glasses." said Spencer causing Hotch to chuckle

"I can't wait to meet the first dog that is not affected by the Reid-Effect." said Hotch

"Einstein is seven weeks old and he is already using those eyes on me." muttered Spencer

"Like you do to me sometimes." said Hotch

"How was your Saturday with Jack?" asked Spencer

"I enjoyed spending time with him yesterday, and I think he will be glad to hear that you and Olivia finally have a puppy so he will probably ask me if he can come over to your house and play with him." said Hotch

"Maybe after this case you and Jack can come over for dinner and Jack can play with Einstein." said Spencer

"Maybe Jack can sleep over at your house the night before the triathlon since I have to get up that early." suggested Hotch

"Olivia and I would be glad to take in Jack that night." said Spencer

Spencer decided to get serious about the psych evaluation he had two days prior.

"Did you get the reports from Dr. Merill about the psychological evaluation I had with her two days ago?" asked Spencer

"I agree with her assessment that you don't need to have a psychological evaluation around this time of the year anymore because of having a healthy home life outside the FBI and seeing a great private psychologist." said Hotch

"I barely had any nightmares over the weekend having to do with my abduction and torture." said Spencer

"That's good." said Hotch as he turned onto the highway that led towards Quantico

"I am glad that my PTSD lessened over the past few years, even though cooked fish still causes me to have a flashback." said Spencer

"Smell is a powerful thing, but just wait until Olivia has some weird cravings and changing Piper's diapers once she is born." said Hotch

"At least I have a strong stomach to handle crime scenes, so I should have no problem when I change Piper's dirty diapers." said Spencer

"So what has Olivia been craving lately?" asked Hotch

"Chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream, and I am jealous that she is able to eat diary and not get sick like I do when I eat or drink dairy." said Spencer

"You do have antacids to take, and there are medications that can help you digest dairy." said Hotch

"I am glad that I am lactose intolerant because the other day Olivia was craving creamed spinach and she didn't force me to eat it." grimaced Spencer

* * *

Spencer's cellphone vibrated as he sat down so he quickly looked at the photo that Olivia just sent to him of Einstein sleeping sprawled out on his back with the sock that he won't leave out of his sight. He burst out laughing when he saw that Einstein was grinning in the photo.

"What's so funny?" asked JJ

"You guys know that Olivia and I were planning on getting a puppy? We brought Einstein home yesterday." said Spencer as he showed JJ, Rossi, and Emily the photo of Einstein sprawled out on his back in his kennel sleeping with a sock of his while grinning, causing JJ and Emily to coo over the picture

"He's so cute." cooed Emily

"His eyes are so blue right now, but I bet that they will change over the next few months." said Rossi noticing that Einstein is a chocolate lab

"Is that one of your socks?" asked JJ, recognizing the printed design on the sock

"When I was transferring laundry into a basket yesterday, he took one of my socks and ran into his kennel with it. I didn't have the heart to take it away from him because he is trying to keep my scent by him when he sleeps in his kennel." said Spencer, causing Rossi to chuckle

"Is Einstein affected by the Reid-Effect?" asked JJ

"Not at all because he gave me a kiss when I told him that I will be gone for a few days." grinned Spencer before adding "Even though he licked my glasses while he gave me a kiss." causing Rossi, JJ, and Emily to laugh while Hotch smiled

"How is his potty training going?" asked Rossi

"He's had a few accidents. Thankfully all the floors in the house are either hardwood or tiled and easy to clean up. Hopefully when Olivia reaches the third trimester he should be potty trained since she is 15 weeks pregnant now." said Spencer as Morgan walked into the conference room

"It took me a few months to get Clooney potty trained because of my job. Luckily Olivia is there to potty train Einstein so he should get trained faster." said Morgan as he sat down

Emily thought about the name and decided to ask about it.

"Did you and Olivia name your puppy after Albert Einstein?" asked Emily

"Yeah we did." said Spencer before adding "And after that dog Einstein from "Back to the Future" trilogy." causing everyone to smile

Hotch decided to divert the conversation about the latest addition to the Reid family to their case.

"Let's get started, since Garcia should be here in a few minutes." said Hotch as he picked up the remote that Garcia uses

Everyone but Rossi sat down so Hotch started when he saw Garcia walking through the bullpen

"Danny Savino, the floor manager at the Sapphire Lady casino in Atlantic City was found dead in his office this morning." said Hotch as he showed some pictures on the screen

"Blunt force trauma to the head. An empty wallet and money clip left next to the body." said Rossi as he walked towards a chair to sit as Garcia entered the room

"Mug shot. This guy's got a record." said Morgan before he and everyone else looked at Garcia

"Savino was a member of the Agnoli crime family." said Rossi

"Sorry. Sorry." said Garcia as she came into the room

"They're active in the Atlantic City area." said Rossi

"How's the head?" whispered JJ

"Not all the aspirins in all the pharmacies..." whispered Garcia as Morgan looked at her

"It looks like a robbery gone bad. Why was the BAU called in?" asked Emily

Hotch pulled up the photo that made Atlantic City call them in and Spencer spoke up when he noticed it.

"8 one-dollar bills surrounding an 8 card. That's highly ritualistic." said Spencer

"And because Savino has ties to organized crime, agents in New Jersey are worried about things escalating." said Hotch

"Well, it doesn't take much to ignite a mob war." said Morgan

"And collateral damage means nothing to these guys. If we don't get a handle on this soon, innocent people are gonna die." said Rossi

"Wheels up in 30." said Hotch, looking at his team

Spencer pulled out his cellphone and called Olivia who answered on the second ring.

"Hey Spencer." said Olivia as Einstein whined at her to help him onto the couch

"Is that Einstein whining?" asked Spencer

"He wants to sit by me on the couch." laughed Olivia as she helped him up

"Are we sure that we want to allow him onto the couch while we are potty training him?" asked Spencer

"He is a cuddle bug." said Olivia before getting serious "So where are you jetting off to this time?" asked Olivia as Einstein got into her lap so he could take a nap

"Atlantic City in New Jersey and I will be getting on the jet in 15 minutes." said Spencer

"I will let you go so you can save some lives." said Olivia

"I love you Olivia." said Spencer

"Love you too Spencer, and please stay safe." said Olivia as she hung up

Garcia looked at Spencer.

"You got a puppy now?" asked Garcia

"Olivia and I named him Einstein after Albert Einstein and the dog Einstein from "Back to the Future". said Spencer

"That's a great trilogy." said Garcia

"I second that because I saw the first two with my dad since he loves science fiction like me and I have all three on DVD." said Spencer

Spencer took out his phone so he could show Garcia a picture of Einstein who was cuddling with a sock of his.

"He's so cute." said Garcia

"He likes cuddling with my socks and chewing on my shoe laces." said Spencer

"It's a good thing you wear mismatched socks then, because it would be hard to find matching socks if Einstein likes to get into them." said Garcia

"I agree." said Spencer as he pulled on his navy blue pea coat and grabbed his bags "I better start heading over to the jet so I don't miss the flight."

"I will be talking to you and the others shortly then." said Garcia as she headed towards her office

* * *

Emily, JJ and Morgan started talking about favorite gangster flicks after everyone was cleared to move about the cabin.

"No question. "Godfather II, " hands down." said Emily

"No, no, gotta be "Scarface." said Morgan who was sitting next to Reid who was writing

"For me, "The Untouchables." Spence?" asked JJ while

Spencer stopped writing his letter to his mom as he looked up at Emily and JJ.

"Mm, probably "Le Cercle Rouge, " the 1970s French classic. But "Den Tredje Vaagan" is definitely a close second." said Spencer

JJ, Emily, and Morgan shook their heads when Spencer said the titles in the language that those two movies are originally in.

"Yeah, that was my runner-up, too." said Emily

"What about you, Rossi? Best ever gangster flick." said JJ

"I've had too much of the real thing to be a fan of mob movies." said Rossi. As he sat down Garcia's face came onto the laptop.

"Garcia, did we get the crime scene surveillance video yet?" asked Hotch who decided to get everyone on topic

"No, sir, because there wasn't any." said Garcia

Spencer decided to speak up since he was in a lot of casinos before being blacklisted.

"That's not possible. Every inch of the casino is surveilled every minute of every day." said Spencer

"Yeah. Apparently the footage was tampered with, so…" said Garcia

Hotch decided to speak up since they were going to be landing soon since they have a short flight.

"All right. Reid and Prentiss, go to the crime scene. Dave, you and JJ find out if Savino was involved in anything the local authorities don't know about. Morgan and I will contact the local FBI office and arrange a ceasefire with the families." said Hotch as Morgan looked at Garcia who looked away

After the jet landed, Spencer pulled on his navy blue military style pea coat as the others pulled on their winter jackets before getting off the jet. Spencer got into an SUV with Emily who took the wheel as Spencer took out his cellphone to text Olivia.

MADE IT TO ATLANTIC CITY, SO HOW IS EVERYTHING WITH YOU AND EINSTEIN? ~ SR

A few minutes later his phone vibrated and he laughed when he read the text.

EINSTEIN IS STILL CUDDLING WITH ONE OF YOUR SOCKS BECAUSE HE MISSES YOU. ~ OR

Spencer quickly replied.

HOW ABOUT YOU SHOW HIM A PICTURE OF ME AND TELL ME WHAT HE DOES. ~ SR

Emily looked at Spencer and spoke when he put his phone down.

"What got you laughing?" asked Emily

"Einstein is apparently cuddling with one of my socks because Olivia thinks that he misses me." said Spencer as his phone vibrated again

I JUST SHOWED EINSTEIN A PICTURE OF YOU AND HE STARTED LICKING THE PHOTO ON YOUR FACE. HE CRIED WHEN I MOVED THE PHOTO AWAY FROM HIM. ~ OR

Spencer chuckled before replying again.

I HAVE TO PUT MY PHONE AWAY SO I WILL TALK TO YOU LATER. LOVE YOU. ~ SR

Spencer's phone vibrated a minute later.

LOVE YOU TOO AND PLEASE COME HOME SAFE. ~ OR

Spencer looked at Emily and spoke up.

"Olivia showed Einstein a picture of me and he started licking my face. He cried when Olivia put the photo away from his reach. So apparently Einstein loves me more than Olivia because he stayed by my side yesterday and this morning." said Spencer

"I can't wait to meet him." said Emily as she pulled over to the building the crime scene is located in

Spencer and Emily exited the SUV and headed inside where the head of security who was waiting for them led them to Danny's room and used a key card to get in.

"Electric strike lock. Impressive." said Emily as she walked into the room with Spencer

"And hard to bypass. If this was a robbery, the unsub must have slipped in right behind him." said Spencer as they walked further into the room

"But Savino could have known the killer. He could have let him in himself. He wasn't expecting this to turn into a brawl." said Emily as she looked around the room

"You know, maybe the unsub wasn't either. If this was premeditated, you'd think he would have brought a knife or a gun with him." said Spencer as he leaned forward before speaking "The bowling trophy's more a weapon of opportunity." said Spencer as Emily noticed a security camera

"Is this the only camera?" asked Emily

"Yes, ma'am, but the disk was removed." said the head of security

"The casinos have a central terminal that backs up and stores all surveillance footage, right?" asked Spencer, knowing how casinos worked

"Mr. Savino didn't want that in his office. He put in a personal camera." said the guard

"So the victim bypassed a security system that would have revealed his own killer." said Spencer

"What didn't he want anyone to see?" asked Emily as she looked at the camera

Spencer and Emily continued looking over the crime scene before meeting up with the others and they followed Agent Goslin into the room they were given to meet in.

"Agent Goslin." greeted Hotch as Emily and Spencer followed her into the room

"Any luck with our mob bosses?" asked Agent Goslin

"Well, I think we bought some time." said Morgan

"What about the crime scene?" asked Hotch

Emily spoke up as she sat down.

"Savino purposely bypassed the standard casino security." said Emily as Spencer sat down before JJ and Rossi entered the room

"And I think we know why." said Rossi

"Danny Savino supplemented his income by loaning money to casino patrons." said JJ

"It explains why he changed the camera in his office. He didn't want his bosses to know he was freelancing." said Spencer who was still in his winter jacket like the others

"So we're looking for a gambler." said Hotch

"A gambler in Atlantic City. That narrows the field." said Emily sarcastically

* * *

A few hours later they got a call about another body and Hotch sent the others to the crime scene as Reid and Emily stayed at the field office with him.

"When they get back, we are heading to the hotel." said Hotch and looked at Spencer "Right now would be a good time for you to call your wife."

Spencer pulled out his cellphone and called Olivia right away.

"What's up Spencer?" asked Olivia as she let Einstein into the house

"Going to head to the hotel in a little bit, and I wanted to check on you and Einstein." said Spencer

"Let's just say that he likes to carry around the sock that he has been cuddling with since we brought him home yesterday." laughed Olivia

"It's a good thing I don't match my socks then, but I just hope that he doesn't yank at my ties when I wear one." muttered Spencer

"Einstein is teething Spencer. He kind of reminds me of the puppy that I had when I was a little girl." said Olivia

"It's a good thing that we leave our books in our home library with the door shut, because a lot of my books are valuable." said Spencer

"He already got a hold of toilet paper and this mornings newspaper today, so he probably has an obsession with paper." said Olivia

Spencer laughed as he saw JJ, Rossi, and Morgan enter the room.

"It seems I will be heading to the hotel in a few minutes, and if you took a picture of any of the messes that Einstein made with anything that deals with paper, please send them to me." said Spencer

"Oh I will be sending them to you. And I will talk to you tomorrow because he and I are going to go to bed ourselves." said Olivia as she scooped up Einstein to put him in his kennel to sleep "This is for your own good Einstein, because I don't want to wake up to a mess down here." said Olivia as she locked the kennel

"I love you Olivia." said Spencer

"Einstein and I love you too, and you will get that photo in a minute." said Olivia as she hung up

Spencer's phone vibrated and he laughed as he looked at the photo of Einstein sitting by the toilet paper mess with his sock in Einstein's mouth.

"What did Einstein get into?" asked Morgan

"Apparently he has an obsession with paper and he is still carrying that sock around the house because he misses me right now." said Spencer as he showed the two pictures that Olivia sent him, causing everyone to chuckle

"I bet Olivia is eventually going to say that she has a total of three kids in the house once your daughter is born." said Rossi

"I think so too, but I kind of like having a dog now who will keep Olivia company when I am on cases with you guys." said Spencer

* * *

 _A/N: Part 2 of Snake Eyes will be up in a few days since its currently in progress._

 _My charcoal lab Cleatus has a habit of having crying tantrums at my mom and me despite being a six year old even though he comes to me to burp him after he eats and drinks and he will cry at me when I refuse to burp him. And Cleatus has a habit of being sprawled on his back when he is sleeping and he did it in his kennel, and while sleeping on the couch._

 _And Zoey the white puppy in my avatar photo has an obsession with comes to paper because she will get a hold of paper towel, toilet paper, and papers that have been left around even though she is now 15 months old. And I enjoy dancing with Zoey because she is an energetic puppy._

 _And I always enjoy watching Cleatus and Zoey interact because Zoey has a habit of watching Cleatus because she gets worried when he has a seizure because of his epilepsy so she will constantly check on him._


	50. Snake Eyes Part 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds_

 _A/N: Shout out to OhSnapItsMadison for being the 180th reviewer for this story. And also a shout out to southernbeauty13 for reviewing chapter 49._

 _And I am kind of disappointed in you guys because I only got two reviews for chapter 49, and I love it when I have more than three reviews._

* * *

Spencer took a seat between Morgan and Emily as they were gathering to give the profile.

"We're looking for a man who's killing those who appear to prey upon or take advantage of gamblers. Loan sharks and call girls so far." said Hotch

"The killings may have been triggered by recent gambling losses." said Morgan

"Our unsub is physically fit. He was able to overpower Danny Savino, and Patti Riolo was killed with extreme violence." said Emily

"It's doubtful this person has a criminal record. He moves without fear of being recognized in one of the most surveilled locales on the planet." said Morgan

"He wouldn't have elements of a domestic life, like children. That would only moderate or stabilize his compulsive behavior." said JJ

"Pathological gambling is the most common type of impulse control disorder in the world." said Spencer

"And there is no more superstitious creature on earth than a gambler. The number 8 is the ritual aspect to our unsub's signature. It's a compulsion. It could signify a birth date or an important time in his life." said Rossi

"Not only is this unsub a killer but he's also an addict. He's killed twice in the last two days and he may not be able to stop. Thank you." said Hotch before other agents left the room

* * *

Spencer was eating lunch with his teammates and Agent Goslin when his cellphone vibrated. He saw that he had a picture message from Olivia, so he opened it to reveal a photo of Einstein looking at his refection in the mirror and he laughed at Olivia's text.

EINSTEIN HAS SPENT THE PAST 10 MINUTES BARKING AT HIS REFLECTION. ~ OR

"What's so funny Reid?" asked Hotch

"Apparently Einstein spent 10 minutes barking at his reflection, and Olivia decided to send me a picture." said Spencer as he passed his phone around

"Henry can't wait to meet your new puppy." said JJ

"Do you think Henry will be more excited about the puppy than my daughter that will be born this July?" asked Spencer

"Probably about the puppy, since he's only three years old." said JJ causing everyone to smile

"Jack is excited about both the puppy and your daughter." said Hotch

"I guess it's a good thing that one of my two guest bedrooms has two twin sized beds just in case both Henry and Jack sleep over sometime." said Spencer

"Have you and Olivia talked about the nursery yet?" asked JJ

"Olivia and I agreed that we are going to work on the nursery together when I am home, and we want to have the decorating finished by the time a baby shower happens before Piper is born because I have a feeling that a bunch of you are going on a shopping spree." said Spencer knowing that JJ, Emily, and Garcia are excited about going shopping for his daughter since Piper is the first daughter born in the BAU family

"What about the theme for the nursery?" asked JJ

"Olivia and I decided that we are going to do a gender neutral theme because after Piper grows out of her crib, she will have a different bedroom, which will include a theme of Olivia's choice. And the nursery will be locked up until Olivia and I have a second child and then it will only need to be cleaned and restocked with the necessities." said Spencer

"Good idea." said Hotch, understanding Reid's logic because then Spencer and Olivia only have to decorate a nursery once

"Even though Olivia just started the second trimester a few weeks ago, are you and she planning on attending birthing classes before Piper is born?" asked JJ

"Yeah we are, even though I read some books already." said Spencer causing everyone to shake their heads "And we are going to be taking a few weekend classes since there are classes available for new parents that have unpredictable work schedules like me." said Spencer

Hotch looked at Reid and spoke up.

"I talked to the director about your paternity leave, and he said that when Olivia reaches eight months, you can stay in Quantico and work with Garcia when we have cases so you don't miss the birth of your daughter." said Hotch

"Thanks." said Spencer

* * *

Spencer pulled out his laptop, opened Skype, and smiled when he saw Olivia with Einstein sitting in her lap.

"Hey Spencer." said Olivia

"Hey Livy and Einstein." said Spencer causing Einstein to give out a puppy bark

"When do you think you are coming home?" asked Olivia

"Not sure yet, and Hotch made sure that we stay at a hotel that doesn't include any casinos because of me." said Spencer

"Do the others know that you are banned from casinos in three Nevada cities?" asked Olivia

"Only Hotch knows." said Spencer

Einstein started whining and Olivia spoke up.

"I am going to see if Einstein has to go to the bathroom, and then I am turning in for the night." said Olivia

"I am probably going to turn in too, since Hotch wants me to get some sleep." said Spencer

"Good night Spencer, and I love you." said Olivia

"Good night Livy, and I love you too." said Spencer

A few minutes later Hotch came out of the bathroom in his pajamas and looked at Reid.

"You should get some sleep because we are meeting the others at 7 tomorrow morning." said Hotch

Spencer put his laptop in his messenger bag and a few minutes later he was fast asleep.

* * *

Hotch looked at Reid and Emily.

"There's been another body so Reid and Prentiss, you two are with me." said Hotch

A short while later Spencer was at the crime scene with Emily, Hotch, and Agent Goslin and he and Emily headed over to Eddie's body.

Spencer snapped on some latex free gloves before crouching down near Eddie's body and counted the money that was left in Eddie's wallet.

"$88. The unsub's getting generous." said Spencer

Emily who was crouched by him spoke up.

"There's less rage than the others. And undoing. There's evidence of remorse. Shot in the back so he wouldn't have to face his victim." said Emily as she got off the ground

"No robbery this time, either. Wallet's intact, except for anything to I. D. him." said Spencer as he stood back up to his full height while holding some cards in his right hand

"Is this even the same killer?" asked Agent Goslin

"The ritual's too similar to discount it." said Hotch as Agent Goslin's phone rang and she walked away

"The change in the M. O. makes sense if the unsub is still refining his system. Maybe killing the cashier at the gas station didn't work, so he's back to the drawing board." said Emily as Agent Goslin spoke on the phone

"Two 8s instead of one could also be significant. I know in China the number 8 symbolizes prosperity. The more 8s the better. As a matter of fact, in Chungdu a telephone number consisting of all 8s recently sold for over a quarter million dollars." said Spencer while Hotch stared at him

"So why would he be doubling up on his luck out here, away from all the casinos?" asked Emily

Agent Goslin walked back over to them and spoke up.

"There's been another killing. A guest in his room at the Sapphire Lady." said Agent Goslin

"Same ritual?" asked Hotch

"No. His neck was broken. And he was robbed of 50,000. But the strange thing is, the killer left nearly 20,000 behind with the body." said Agent Goslin

Hotch pulled out his cellphone to call Garcia and put it on speaker so Reid and Emily could hear.

"Garcia, is there a casino in the neighborhood of Penrose and Morningside Avenue?" asked Hotch

Garcia did some typing before speaking.

"Uh... No casinos per se, but there's a private gambling establishment right around the corner." said Garcia

Spencer thought about the types of casinos he saw in Vegas before he got blacklisted and spoke up.

"Is it legal?" asked Spencer

Garcia did some typing before speaking up again.

"Yeah. But it's ultra exclusive. They have a monthly high-stakes poker tournament, today being the day for the month, coincidentally enough." said Garcia

"Or no coincidence at all." said Emily

"What's the buy-in?" asked Hotch

"Um... Yikies. $50,000." said Garcia as Reid and Hotch shared looks and sighed "But it's a million-dollar guarantee if you win." said Garcia

"What time does it start?" asked Hotch

"Later this afternoon." said Garcia

"Thanks." said Hotch as he hung up and looked at Reid, Emily, and Agent Goslin

"We should go tell the others what we found out and figure where to go from there." said Hotch

* * *

Spencer was at a clear board, writing, when Agent Goslin walked into the room.

"Forensics got a fingerprint match on the last victim. Eddie Langdon. We're looking into him." said Agent Goslin as she sat down next to Rossi as Hotch came into the room

"Hey, any luck?" asked JJ

"No, they don't want to allocate agency funds for the buy-in. I'm still working on it." said Hotch as he looked at his phone

"Well, I can't imagine why not. We're only asking for 50,000 bucks of taxpayer money so that FBI agents can play Texas hold 'em." said Rossi

Emily thought about how they could pay to get in.

"Hey, what about you?" asked Emily as she looked at Rossi

"What about me what?" asked Rossi

"You could stake us the buy-in." said Emily

Spencer, who was listening in, headed towards a chair to sit down while speaking.

"Yeah, you're a best-selling author." said Spencer

Rossi glared at Reid

"No." said Rossi

"Why not?" asked Emily

"One, it's against regulations, and I'd like to hold onto this job for a little while longer." protested Rossi

"It's a minor administrative violation." said JJ

"And two, I prefer to spend my money on actual things, like single-malt scotch, a fine cigar, beautiful artwork." said Rossi

"Poker chips are things." said Emily

"Maybe just think of it as like a new experience. I mean, at your age, how often does that happen?" said Spencer not realizing that he just put his foot in his mouth

"At my what?" asked Rossi as he glared at Reid

Spencer looked down as he blinked.

"Rossi, this may be our only chance to get this guy." said JJ

"All right. Fine. I'm a decent poker player. But I can't promise that I can stay in the game long enough to-" said Rossi before Emily decided to interrupt

Emily looked at Reid and thought about his poker skills and how going undercover could give him a boost in confidence since he was questioning himself a few weeks prior about his career choice.

"You know what? I bet you're a great poker player, but what if we sent in Reid?" asked Emily

Spencer decided to back Emily up.

"I am banned from casinos in Las Vegas, Laughlin, and Parump because of my card-counting ability." said Spencer liking the idea about going undercover because he would get some action

"Look, I know I'm not a genius like the boy wonder here, but poker is not Blackjack. It's about bluffing, reading human nature, head games. It's not math." said Rossi

Spencer decided to correct Rossi as he got up from where he was sitting and grabbed a marker to write on the clear board.

"That's not entirely accurate." said Spencer as he started writing an equation on the board "There actually is a mathematical equation for knowing when to raise and when to fold. If P represents the size of the pot at the time of play, then P times N minus one, with N representing the estimated number of players in the final round of betting-" said Spencer before Rossi interrupted

"OK, fine. I surrender. Just try not to lose all of my money." said Rossi

Spencer snapped his fingers before giving Rossi a thumbs up causing a few people including Agent Goslin to smile.

A few minutes later Hotch came into the room and Reid, JJ, Emily, and Rossi started telling him their plans. When they were done Hotch looked at Reid.

"Are you sure that you want to do this, even though you are our best Poker player?" asked Hotch

"I want to do this because we have been here for three days already, and I am anxious to get home to my wife." said Spencer knowing that both Hotch and JJ are anxious to get home to their sons

"You better be careful in there, because I don't want to face the wrath of your 15 week pregnant wife." said Hotch

"I will be careful in there because I don't want to end up in Olivia's dog house." said Spencer

"You should probably call her right now while I get our plans in motion." said Hotch

"What should I tell her about not being able to contact her?" asked Spencer

"Just tell her that you are going to be out of cellphone range and if she needs to contact you she should call me." said Hotch

"Got it." said Spencer

Hotch looked at Rossi, JJ, Emily, and Agent Goslin and spoke.

"We might as well give Reid a few minutes of privacy so he can contact his wife." said Hotch

A minute later Spencer was dialing Olivia's number.

"How's it going in Atlantic City?" asked Olivia

"Even though it's my third day here in Atlantic City, I really miss you even though we had a Skype date last night." said Spencer as he leaned back in his chair

"Einstein misses you, because he was excited to see you during our Skype date last night." laughed Olivia

"Livy I only have a few minutes to talk, but I need to let you know that I am going somewhere outside of cell range to follow a lead in the investigation." said Spencer

"OK." said Olivia

"And if you need to get a hold of me please call Hotch." said Spencer

"I have to get going because I have a class in five minutes." said Olivia

"I love you Olivia." said Spencer

"Love you too, and please come home safe to me." said Olivia

"Yes ma'am." said Spencer with a small smile on his face

As soon as Spencer got off his phone, he nodded at the others to come back in and Morgan looked at him.

"Are you sure that you want to do this Reid?" asked Morgan

"I think having me go undercover will help us arrest our unsub faster so we can get home." said Spencer

"You won't be wearing a vest." said Morgan

"This type of casino doesn't allow weapons inside." said Spencer

Hotch handed Reid his distress beacon.

"As soon as you figure out the unsub, cause a scene and allow yourself to be escorted out while you alert us by pressing the button." said Hotch

"Got it." said Spencer

"And Emily, Morgan, Agent Goslin and I will be in the mobile command center as your back up so we will have your back." said Hotch, knowing that Spencer should handle this undercover assignment just fine

"And if I get anything to drink I know to get something non-alcoholic." said Spencer

"You are right about that." said Hotch

* * *

Spencer raised his arms as the security guard waved a security wand over his body before the alarm went off by his left pocket. Spencer took the disguised distress beacon out of his pocket and showed it to the security guard.

"Halitosis." said Spencer as he tapped the top of it

Spencer headed to the bar and ordered himself an Arnold Palmer with a lemon before looking around the casino and thought to himself ~I can do this because otherwise Hotch would have refused Emily's idea to send me undercover if he thought that I couldn't~ as he walked around to find out where the unsub could be before sitting at a table to join in a game.

A short while later Spencer saw a key chain that has an eight on it, so he quickly ran through scenarios on how he could get to that table. He saw a woman with a clip board walk by and quietly spoke up.

"You know, would it be all right if I sat at table 2 instead of 4? I have a pre-glaucoma condition and the light's kind of bothering my eyes." said Spencer as he motioned to his eyes with his left hand

The woman nodded yes while smiling.

"Thanks." said Spencer as he lifted up the tray that held his chips as the woman wrote on her clip board about him changing tables

Spencer walked over to table two and sat down, gaining looks from everyone before he set up his poker chips.

"Ah, I'm calling." said a man who put a few poker chips forward

"I'll raise. 8,000." said Curtis while he placed some chips forward

"$8,000. That's, uh, 56 months wages for the average person in Bangladesh. Kind of makes you think, doesn't it?" asked Spencer, knowing that he possibly found the unsub

"Hey, it's 8 thou to you. Now, are you in or are you out?" asked the man

"I... Am in. And I raise." said Spencer as he placed some chips forward

"3 raise." said a man as Spencer stared at Curtis

"That's too rich for my blood." said a poker player

"Are you in, sir?" asked a man

"I'll call." said Curtis as he placed for chips forward

Spencer grabbed his cards

"Call."

Spencer revealed his cards as he spoke up.

"Straight." said Spencer gaining gasps around the table

"A gut shot straight draw? Are you kidding me? That is just- that is nuts." said a poker player while Spencer stared at Curtis "That's crazy, man."

Spencer reached across the table to grab Curtis's key chain

"Do you mind if I take a look at this?" asked Spencer's

Curtis reached and grabbed Spencer's wrist and Spencer stared at him.

"Hey."

"What's the problem, sir?" asked the security guard

"Hey, he's reaching for my chips." shouted Curtis

"I was simply admiring-." said Spencer before the security guard interrupted

"Sir, you need to come with me." said the security guard as he grabbed Spencer and pulled him out of his chair

"You don't have to manhandle" protested Spencer as he regained his balance "I can walk. I'll cooperate. Don't manhandle me." said Spencer before he broke out of the security guard's grip "Thanks." said Spencer as he grabbed his distress beacon off the table before switching the alarm which Curtis noticed

In the mobile command center Hotch, Emily, and Morgan got the alert that Reid set off his distress beacon

"That's Reid. Let's go." said Hotch as he, Emily, Morgan, and Agent Goslin left the command center

Spencer was being escorted into the lobby when he saw his teammates coming towards him.

"He's an FBI Agent." said Hotch to the security guard and he looked at Reid and saw that he was unharmed but looked uncomfortable at being touched by a stranger

Spencer pointed out the man who is their unsub

"There he goes. Plaid shirt, baseball hat." pointed Spencer

Hotch looked at Reid.

"Go to the mobile command center. Your phone and Kevlar vest are there for you." said Hotch before he ran off to chase after the unsub

* * *

Spencer entered the mobile command center and grabbed his Kevlar vest and cellphone before meeting up with Morgan who looked at him.

"You alright kid?" asked Morgan

"I don't like being manhandled and our unsub grabbed my wrist, but it doesn't seemed to be bruised." said Spencer as he looked at his wrist

"Well, we are going to Curtis Banks house and see if he ran off there while Hotch, Emily, and Agent Goslin question people at that casino with other agents." said Morgan

Reid got into an SUV with Morgan and they headed towards Curtis Banks house. They didn't see anyone there but a foreclosure sign and Morgan called Hotch as they got back into the SUV.

"Yeah, Hotch, there's nobody here. There's a foreclosure sign on the front lawn."

"All right, you and Reid stay there in case he comes back." said Hotch

Morgan hung up and Spencer looked at Morgan.

"What's going on with you and Garcia?" asked Spencer

Morgan ended up explaining what happened and Reid whistled after Morgan finished.

"Garcia and Kevin spent the night at my house two Fridays ago. They slept in one of the guest bedrooms and seemed happy." said Spencer

"You and Olivia have a healthy relationship especially since you have a daughter on the way." said Morgan

"And I can't believe that I am going to be spending Valentines Day with Olivia in a few weeks." said Spencer

"You have any plans yet?" asked Morgan as they watched the house

"I made dinner reservations for a nice bistro that Rossi told me about." said Spencer

"Going out to dinner sounds good." said Morgan

* * *

Reid and Morgan met up with the others at the field office and Hotch looked at Reid and Morgan.

"We decided that we will leave in the morning and have the next day off after completing paperwork for this case." said Hotch

Reid looked at his watch and saw that it was midnight. He didn't blame Hotch.

* * *

On the plane ride home Emily looked at Reid.

"Do your wife and father know that you are banned from casinos in three different cities?" asked Emily

"They both know, but they know that the casino winnings were used to pay for my mother's medical care where health insurance doesn't cover even though my dad now adds money to the account that I set up for my mom." said Spencer

JJ looked at Spencer.

"When I asked Olivia about her bridal set, she told me that you never told her how much it cost you." said JJ

"I ended up paying for the ring with cash because I didn't want Garcia to track my purchases." said Spencer

"How much did Olivia's bridal set cost?" asked Hotch

"I spent over $2,000 on that bridal set." said Spencer

"Damn." whistled Morgan

"How did you have that money?" asked Emily

"Remember me saying that I have been banned from a bunch of casinos in Nevada?" smirked Spencer

JJ, Emily, and Rossi all nodded.

"I used some of my past casino winnings that I have been saving up for something nice to get Olivia that bridal set from my savings account since I put money into it every month to save for something nice or for an emergency." said Spencer

"Don't you get paid more than some of us because of your PhDs?" asked JJ

"Yes I do, and it was a good thing that I didn't have to pay for college at all since I was given full scholarships because of my genius status." said Spencer

Rossi looked at Reid and spoke up

"Thank you for not losing all my money." said Rossi

"Not a problem." said Spencer

"And some of those winnings will go into that trust fund I am going to start for your daughter." said Rossi

"How much did Reid win you?" asked Morgan

"Not telling you, but let's just say that I can now understand why he is banned from casinos." said Rossi while smirking, causing laughter to fill the jet while Hotch shook his head

"I don't even want to know how much you won for Rossi." said Hotch

JJ looked at Spencer and spoke up.

"Has Olivia been complaining yet about the size of her clothing? Because she should be reaching the time to think about maternity clothes." said JJ

"She has been complaining about not being able to fit into her jeans, but I kept my mouth shut because of her hormones acting up." said Spencer

"How about this upcoming weekend I take her shopping for maternity clothes." said JJ

"That will work." said Spencer

* * *

Spencer pulled out his cellphone and called Olivia.

"What's up Spencer?" asked Olivia

"I am going to be home this evening since I am at BAU headquarters in Quantico right now." said Spencer

"I can't wait to sleep with you tonight." said Olivia

"Me too Livy." said Spencer

"How are you getting home today since your car is at home?" asked Olivia

"Hotch is going to give me a ride so I don't have to take the train." said Spencer

"What should we do about supper?" asked Olivia

"How about we go out to eat?" asked Spencer

"I am craving Indian food today." said Olivia

Spencer shook his head before speaking.

"I will see you later then." said Spencer as he hung up

* * *

Spencer walked into the house and unarmed the security system. He heard Einstein crying from his kennel, set down his go bag on the table by the door and looked at Einstein.

"You want out of your prison?" asked Spencer

Einstein wagged his tail as his daddy let him out of his kennel and carried him outside so he could go to the bathroom.

A short while later Spencer brought Einstein inside and took him over to the couch. He turned on the TV and decided to watch the news, and a short while later there was a Petco commercial and there were some dogs on TV and Einstein started growling. Spencer shook his head. Einstein let out a yawn and Spencer looked at him

"You tired?" asked Spencer

Einstein wagged his tail while licking his daddy's face.

"How about we take a short nap together before mommy gets home?" asked Spencer

Einstein barked, Spencer sprawled out on the couch, and Einstein laid on his chest before they both closed their eyes while Spencer had an arm wrapped around the puppy.

Olivia walked into the house and smiled at the sight of Spencer and Einstein taking a nap together before she took a picture, knowing that she needs to wake her husband.

"Spencer." said Olivia

Spencer opened his eyes and smiled at the sight of his wife and her 15 week pregnant belly.

"Hey Livy." said Spencer as Olivia leaned forward to give him a kiss

"Welcome home." said Olivia as she took Einstein from Spencer so she could take take him outside

Spencer got off the couch and headed to the kitchen so he could check Einstein's food and water bowl. He filled up both bowls as Olivia and Einstein came inside.

"I want to change out of my work clothes before we go out for dinner." said Spencer

"I am going to change too." said Olivia

"Do you think Einstein will be OK for 10 minutes while we both change?" asked Spencer

"Yeah, he should be, despite him having an obsession for paper." said Olivia

15 minutes later Spencer and Olivia were back downstairs and found Einstein sitting at the bottom of the stairs crying.

"What's wrong?" asked Spencer as he scooped up Einstein

"He was like that the past few days because he couldn't follow me upstairs." said Olivia

"Eventually he will be able to walk up and down stairs, but his legs are too little right now." said Spencer as he kissed the puppy's head

"We should probably run him one more time before we go out for dinner." said Olivia

"I will run him." said Spencer as he pulled on his jacket before taking Einstein outside

* * *

Spencer looked at Olivia who was reading in bed like he was.

"I bet you are wondering why I was out of cell phone range yesterday." said Spencer as he set his book on the nightstand

"Yeah I am." said Olivia as she copied her husband's actions with her book

"I ended up going undercover in a casino because I am the best poker player on my team." said Spencer

"So that was why you weren't able to contact me for a few hours." said Olivia

"Exactly, but my teammates were nearby in a disguised mobile command center and I was given a distress beacon to activate when I found the unsub." said Spencer

"Were you able to arrest the unsub?" asked Olivia

"He got away before going to his ex-wife and ex-sister in law's house. He committed suicide at 8 PM because he turned out like his father when it came to gambling." said Spencer

Olivia laid her head on his chest

"What is it with you laying your head on my chest?" asked Spencer

"I like hearing the sound of your heartbeat." said Olivia as she rested her hands on her belly and grinned at Spencer

"What's up?" asked Spencer

"I felt Piper move." said Olivia

Spencer placed his hands on Olivia's belly and felt a slight movement. He grinned at his wife

"When JJ was pregnant with Henry, his kicks freaked me out but Piper's movements don't freak me out because it's my child that you are carrying." said Spencer

"JJ told me about that time." said Olivia as she re-positioned herself in bed "I think Piper needs to hear your voice since she knows that you are home." said Olivia

Spencer sat up in bed, inched himself closer to Olivia's belly and spoke.

"Hey Piper, this is your daddy. You are about the size of an apple right now so you are growing right on schedule." said Spencer softly as he rested his hands on Olivia's belly and grinned when he felt a slight flutter

"She likes the sound of your voice Spencer." said Olivia as a tear streamed down her face

"You just keep on growing in there and I can't wait to hold you when you are ready to be born." said Spencer as he started reciting a story to his unborn daughter before looking at Olivia who was now sleeping "I got your mommy to go to sleep so I might as well get some sleep too, but I will talk to you again tomorrow and tell you some of the plans for you for world domination." said Spencer

* * *

 _A/N: My puppy Zoey has a habit of growling when she sees dogs on TV and during a certain Amazon commercial she always ends up growling which is really entertaining. Plus she used to spend a short time barking at her reflection when looking at a mirror._

 _And I have chapter 51 in progress and it should be up in a few days._


	51. Closing Time Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

 _A/N: Shout out to Tannerose5, OhSnapItsMadison for reviewing chapter 50._

 _Sorry that this chapter is a little bit shorter, but I promise that the next one will be longer because of Spencer and Olivia's first Valentines Day together._

* * *

Spencer woke to his alarm clock ringing at 5 AM. He quickly shut it off while putting on his glasses before heading into the bathroom to wash his face. As he walked out of the master bathroom, he looked at Olivia who was sitting up in bed rubbing her sleep filled eyes and he smiled at her messy bedhead.

"How about you sleep a bit longer while I deal with Einstein." suggested Spencer

"OK." mumbled Olivia as she laid back down

Spencer headed downstairs to seeing Einstein sitting in his kennel wagging his tail.

"I bet that you have to go to the bathroom and be fed." said Spencer as he unlocked Einstein's kennel and scooped him into his arms

A few minutes later he was putting food into Einstein's bowl and giving him fresh water before he started making breakfast while having big band music playing on the radio.

While he was cooking breakfast Olivia came downstairs dressed for the day, and Einstein ran to his mommy.

"Hey Einstein." said Olivia as she scooped the puppy into her arms so she could be kissed and she looked at Spencer "What are you making?"

"Ham and cheese omelets. They should be done in about five minutes." said Spencer

"I will run Einstein quickly before we eat breakfast." said Olivia

A few minutes later Spencer looked at Olivia as they were eating breakfast while Einstein was eating his own food.

"I made dinner reservations for us on Tuesday." said Spencer

"At one of my favorite restaurants that would require us to dress up?" asked Olivia

"Yes ma'am." said Spencer

"I guess I have to go shopping for a dress that will fit me." said Olivia as she rested her hands on her 16 week pregnant belly, feeling her daughter move "I just felt Piper kick."

Spencer got out of his chair so he could kneel on the kitchen floor. He placed his hands on Olivia's belly and a minute later he felt his daughter kick. He kissed Olivia's now round belly before looking up at her.

"I can't believe that you are already four months pregnant with our daughter and we only have five more months to go before we hold her for the first time." said Spencer as he wiped a tear from Olivia's face

"Me either, Spencer." said Olivia as she kissed him on the lips

"I am going to get dressed so we can get on with our Sunday plans." said Spencer, knowing that they are planning on going to 10 AM Mass

Spencer headed upstairs and got dressed in a pair of slacks, a dress shirt, a tie, and a suit jacket. As he was tying his converse sneakers his cellphone vibrated. He saw that it was 9 AM and the text was from Garcia.

WEEKEND OFF IS OVER. WE HAVE A CASE WITH THREE DEAD BODIES FOUND. PLEASE GET HERE ASAP. ~ PG

Spencer quickly typed out a reply to Garcia.

WILL BE LEAVING HOME IN ABOUT 10 MINUTES. JUST HAVE TO SAY GOODBYE TO LIVY AND EINSTEIN. ~ SR

Spencer quickly grabbed his go bag, messenger bag, and revolver before heading downstairs and looked at Olivia who looked at him as she eyed his holstered gun, go bag, and messenger bag.

"You have a case?" asked Olivia

"Yeah." said Spencer sadly as he pulled on his navy blue pea coat

"Just come home safe to me." said Olivia as she gave him a hug and a kiss

"I promise." said Spencer as he felt his daughter kick and looked at Olivia "I think Piper told me to stay safe with the kick I just felt."

"It seems like she will be a daddy's girl once she is born." said Olivia as she pushed her husband towards the door and handed him the keys for his Volvo "Please call me when you know where you are heading."

* * *

Spencer headed to the conference room right away and sat down A few minutes later everyone was but Garcia was sitting down.

"So, last night, 3 unidentified males were found in a lifeguard tower in Los Angeles' South Bay." said Garcia who showed everyone some of the pictures

"Ages are estimated between mid-20s and early 40s. Each died from a single gunshot wound to the head." said Hotch

"Yeah, and two of the bodies were wrapped in plastic." said Garcia

"It could be practical. Keep the blood from spreading?" said Emily as she looked at some photos

"Or it's symbolic. Covering the bodies could be his way of showing remorse for the kills." said JJ

"Yeah, why not wrap the third body? Maybe the unsub left him exposed specifically because of who he represents." said Emily

"Well, identifying the bodies should be our top priority." said Morgan

"Yes. Which is why I'm currently running prints and facial recognition. Hopefully we'll be done by the time you guys land." said Garcia

"The lifeguard tower is not due to open for another month, and that's probably not a coincidence." said Hotch

"We should look at recently released inmates in the area, make sure he didn't learn his clean-up skills on the inside." said Hotch

Spencer, who was reading the ME reports the entire time decided to speak up.

"Hey, guys, there's something else. According to the M. E. report, each of the victims was missing their genitals." said Spencer

"He could be trying to hide evidence of sexual assault." said Rossi

"Maybe." said Spencer before continuing "Jeffrey Dahmer used to keep his victims' sex organs on display. What if this unsub is doing the same thing?" asked Spencer

Everyone ended up talking for a few more minutes before Hotch looked at his team.

"Wheels up in 20 since we have a long flight." said Hotch

Spencer pulled out his cellphone and called Olivia.

"Where are you jetting off to this time, Spencer?" asked Olivia

"I have a case in South Bay area of Los Angeles, but I will try to make it home for our first Valentines Day together." sighed Spencer

"So you might not make it to our dinner reservations?" asked Olivia

"I will try to make it home on time, but if I can't I will make us a nice Italian dinner while you prop your feet up and I cook." said Spencer who was already planning on having roses delivered to Olivia's office at Georgetown on Tuesday

"I will also want a foot massage." said Olivia

"Even if we do make it for our dinner reservations, I will give you a foot massage." said Spencer

"I have to take Einstein outside right now, so please stay safe." said Olivia

"I promise and I love you." said Spencer

"Love you too." said Olivia as she hung up

Rossi looked at Reid who was putting his cellphone in his pocket before making sure he has everything he needs.

"Like I told Hotch a short while ago, I will try to get us home in time for Valentines Day." said Rossi

"I told Olivia that I will try and make it home because this is my first Valentines Day with her, and whether I make it home or not she wants me to give her a foot rub since she around 16 weeks pregnant now." said Spencer

"Only five more months before you hold your daughter Spencer." said Rossi as he clapped Reid on the shoulder

"I can't wait either, since Olivia and I have felt Piper kick a few times already." grinned Spencer

"Let's head to the airstrip so you can get on with your Valentines Day plans." said Rossi

* * *

Reid was sitting next to JJ when Emily came out of the kitchenette with a bottle of water for herself.

"He's castrating the victims postmortem, so torture isn't his game." said Emily as she sat down

"A shot to the head is efficient. I don't think he wants his victims to suffer." said Morgan

"And a quick kill is impersonal. And it lacks the thrill on which a lot of unsubs thrive." said Hotch

"Yet the castration is very personal. He probably knew his victims." said Morgan

"Or he could be impotent. The unsub feels emasculated, so he wants his victims to feel the same way." said JJ

"You know, the scorecard killer, Randy Craft, mutilated his victims in a similar, yet more severe fashion." said Reid

"That was to hide the fact that he targeted hitchhikers and gay men." said Rossi

"Kraft also raped his victims before dumping them on the side of the road." said JJ

Garcia's face popped up on the laptop as she spoke up.

"Ding dong. I have I. D.'d all the dead people. The information is there at your tablets. It turns out each of those 3 men was in town on business. None of them lived there." informed Garcia as everyone looked at their tablets

"So he crosses age, race, and socioeconomic backgrounds. No physical similarities either." said Hotch

"It says here that one of the victims, Sean Taylor, was in a domestic partnership. He's gay." said Morgan

"But Hank Mitchell has a female spouse." said Emily

"That doesn't necessarily preclude homosexual desire." said Spencer

"Which victim was left exposed?" asked Rossi

"Sean Taylor." said Garcia

"So, like Craft, he could be targeting victims based on sexual orientation." said Hotch before he looked at his agents "We have free time for the next hour."

Spencer walked over to another area of the jet before pulling out his laptop so he could order the flowers he wants to give to Olivia on Tuesday, and a few minutes later he was online looking at the website that he used before to get her flowers. He placed his order and requested delivery.

"What you doing kid?" asked Morgan as he sat by Reid

"I decided to order roses in advance for Olivia since Valentines Day is on Tuesday and there is a possibility we might not be home by then." said Spencer

"Good thinking kid." said Morgan before looking at Reid "You have been wearing your glasses everyday, did you run out of your contact lenses?"

"Even though wearing my contact lenses makes it easier during raids, wearing my glasses saves me a few minutes when getting ready in the morning. When I am able to get a new pair of glasses, I will make sure I pick frames that are strong enough to not break easily." said Spencer

"At least your glasses don't look like the ones you wore over five years ago." said Morgan

"Olivia helped me pick out these frames." said Spencer

* * *

Reid got into an SUV with JJ and JJ looked at him as she was driving towards the gym that Sean Taylor went to.

"You and Olivia have plans for Valentines Day?" asked JJ

"I made dinner reservations, and Olivia wants me to give her a foot massage since she now four months pregnant in lunar months." said Spencer

"Will and I have dinner reservations." said JJ

"I just can't believe that Olivia is already four months pregnant with my daughter and in four or five months I will be holding Piper for the first time, depending on when she is born." said Spencer

"Have you or Olivia felt your daughter move yet?" asked JJ

"I felt Piper kick this morning, and feeling her kicks doesn't freak me out." grinned Spencer

JJ laughed before speaking up.

"You probably didn't freak out because you know it's your daughter in your wife's womb." said JJ

"I started reciting stories to Piper while I rest my hands on Olivia's belly, and I would feel her move as I spoke. So according to Olivia, Piper loves hearing my voice."

"If you are feeling your daughter kick every time you speak to her, she is probably already a daddy's girl." said JJ as she pulled over as Spencer's cellphone rang. He saw it was Hotch

"It's Hotch. I will meet you inside." said Spencer

JJ headed inside as Spencer listened to Hotch's call before he went inside and found JJ talking to an employee.

"Can you show me where he goes next?" asked JJ

Spencer approached JJ and the personal trainer at the moment

"Hotch just informed me that each of the victims suffered a loss prior to disappearance." said Spencer as JJ looked at him

"Well, what was Taylor's loss?" asked JJ

"Stock market troubles resulted in him losing his summer home." said Spencer

JJ looked at the security camera footage and then at Reid.

"Hey, Spence, look at this." said JJ and Spencer took a look "He's moving faster than he's capable of."

"We see this all the time, people frustrated with work, coming in just to blow off steam." said the trainer

"He's punishing himself in a self-destructive manner." said Spencer as he watched the video

"This isn't someone who's suffered a loss. This is someone who's angry at the world." said JJ

"He was here nearly 3 hours. This is him just before he left." said the trainer as he showed more footage

"This can't be about just losing a summer home." said Spencer as his cell phone rang and he walked away to answer Garcia's call

"We're gonna need a copy of this. Thank you." said JJ

"OK." said the trainer as JJ walked away to join Spencer

"Hey, Garcia, I'm gonna put you on speakerphone, OK?" asked Spencer as he and JJ walked towards an area without anyone nearby before putting his phone on speaker

"Hey yourself, 187. I have a new mystery for you to solve. Your guy, Sean Taylor, he rented a blue Charger while he was in town." said Garcia

"Where's the car now?" asked Spencer

"That is the mystery. Local P. D. can't find it, and the rental service activated the LoJack system. It's been deactivated." answered Garcia

"How skilled would our unsub need to be in order to deactivate the GPS?" asked JJ

"A novice would not be good at that. But the mechanical elite, they could do it without a hitch." answered Garcia

"Did any of the other victims have cars in the city?" asked JJ

"Uh... Just one. Joseph Kraus. Hey, his car's missing, too." said Garcia as she looked up some information

"All right, Garcia, start pulling auto workers in the area and cross it with prior offenses, no matter how small. This unsub's going to great lengths to cover his tracks, so he's gotta be in the system somewhere." instructed Spencer

"Copy that. Here I go." said Garcia as she started typing

Spencer looked at JJ and spoke up

"How's he hiding their cars?" asked Spencer

* * *

Hotch looked at his agents as they were waiting for their take out to arrive.

"We should use this time to contact our families back home in DC because of the three hour time difference." said Hotch as he pulled out his phone to call Jack

Spencer walked over to an empty corner and pulled out his cellphone to call Olivia.

"What's up Spencer?" asked Olivia

"Taking a dinner break right now, and Hotch recommended that we contact our families before we have a working dinner because of the three hour time difference." said Spencer

"Well, I made tacos for dinner because Piper wanted them." said Olivia

Spencer shook his head before speaking.

"You and your tacos Livy." teased Spencer before speaking adding "I wish that I could have been home for taco night."

"We can have a taco night when you are home Spencer." soothed Olivia

"How is Einstein doing?" asked Spencer

"He misses you since he is currently cuddling with that sock that he keeps in his kennel." laughed Olivia

"I am going to let him keep that sock because he ruined it." said Spencer

Olivia laughed before Spencer spoke again.

"How was your day?" asked Spencer

"I felt Piper kick a few more times today. Einstein was laying on my belly while I was sprawled out on the couch when Piper kicked and he fell off the couch and went to hide in his kennel." laughed Olivia

Spencer burst out laughing before speaking up.

"I wish I was home to see Einstein's reaction to feeling our daughter kick while he was cuddling with you." said Spencer before speaking up again "When do you see Dr. Carter again?" asked Spencer

"I have a doctor's appointment on Wednesday, so do you think you will make it?" asked Olivia

"Like I said before, I will try to make it home for our dinner reservations, so my goal is to not miss your appointment." said Spencer before he heard his name being called "I have to go. The food arrived."

"I love you Spencer, and please stay safe." said Olivia

"Love you too." said Spencer as he hung up and he walked over to his teammates who were looking at him

"What were you laughing about while talking to your wife?" asked Hotch

"Einstein was laying on Olivia's stomach earlier, and apparently he fell off Olivia's lap when he felt my daughter kick and he ran to his kennel for safety." laughed Spencer

Everyone started laughing and Agent Parker looked at Spencer confused, so Spencer explained.

"My wife is currently four months pregnant with our first child. And earlier this month, my wife and I recently got a puppy." said Spencer

"Congratulations." said Agent Parker

"Thanks." said Spencer as he started eating his dinner after seeing Hotch give him a pointed look

Once Spencer finished eating, he grabbed a map, placed it on the table and started plotting points on it as everyone discussed their findings.

"The murders started nearly two months ago, but the time in between kills has accelerated over the past week. Why?" asked Rossi

"Well, if the unsub suffered a loss, we could be looking for someone who was fired back then and struggling to pay his bills now." said Emily

"Or divorcees currently undergoing custody hearings." said Morgan

Reid, who was diligently working on his geographical profile spoke up.

"He's most likely operating in one of the coastal cities. The victims were all staying in the metropolitan area, but their bodies were found near the ocean." said Spencer

"Do you know how big the California coastline is?" asked Agent Parker as he looked at Spencer

Spencer decided to speak up since he was familiar with this area from his Cal-tech days and his time in Pasadena last summer.

"840 miles. Fortunately, based on the unsub's comfort zone, we can narrow down the area between Santa Monica and Redondo Beach." said Spencer

"And the paper trail shows each of the victims in the downtown area until about 9 PM the night they disappeared. After that they go off grid." said JJ

"So how are the victims ending up in the South Bay?" asked Morgan

"Well, we haven't found any of the missing cars. We know he's probably non-threatening. What if he asks for a lift and then kills them en route?" asked Emily

"But how does he know that his victims fit his emotional criteria? There's no common denominator outside the loss that each has suffered." asked Hotch

"Sean Taylor did look pretty distraught before storming out of the gym." said JJ

"Elaine Kraus said that her husband would often go to the beach to clear his head." said Hotch

"What if they're all doing that? Maybe he's not taking them to the beach. Maybe he's hunting them there." said Rossi

* * *

Reid looked at Hotch who was reading a file in his hotel bed.

"I made reservations for Tuesday for Olivia and I if we are home in time for Valentines Day, and if we are home in time you and Beth can join us." said Spencer

"I will think about it, because Beth has been asking where you and Olivia have been and I told her that you two have been a bit busy preparing for the baby." said Hotch

"I already ordered flowers to be delivered to Olivia at Georgetown, even if we are home by then." said Spencer

"That's a good Valentines Day tradition." said Hotch

"And next year I will be getting Piper a gift or two too." smiled Spencer

"You are going to be having two girls wrapped around your finger, even though one of them is your wife." said Hotch

"And I don't mind that." smiled Spencer

"So how do you feel about it being only five more months until Piper is born?" asked Hotch

"There's still a lot of preparing to do, but I know that Olivia and I have a lot of people who will help us before and after Piper is born." said Spencer

"Have you thought about godparents yet?" asked Hotch

"Olivia and I have made our decisions, but we are not telling anyone until after Piper is born." said Spencer, glad that Olivia allowed him to pick Piper's godfather

"And Piper will have a lot of aunts and uncles." said Hotch

"Even though Rossi is going to be an honorary grandfather for her." smirked Spencer

"He is allowing you two to name him an honorary grandfather?" asked Hotch

"He accepted Olivia's and my request when we brought him dinner after Carolyn's death because Olivia's parents are dead." said Spencer before he looked at the digital clock between his and Hotch's bed and realized that it would be 1 AM in DC "I might as well get some sleep because it's past 1 AM in DC, and you are having us gather at 7 AM tomorrow morning." said Spencer as he removed his glasses and placed them on the nightstand before laying his head on his pillow and closing his eyes

* * *

 _/N: Next chapter will be up this week._


	52. Closing Time Part 2 and Valentines Day

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds_

 _A/N: Shout out to Tannerose5 for being the 185th reviewer, and also a shout out to OhSnapItsMadison and chrisii1991 for reviewing chapter 51._

 _Hopefully by the time I post chapter 60, I would reach 200 reviews!_

 _There is a part that any of you could consider T rated or M rated because of Olivia's Valentines Day surprise for Spencer depending on your point of view._

* * *

Spencer and Hotch woke up to Hotch's cellphone ringing. Reid grabbed his glasses and put them on one handed as Hotch answered his phone. A few minutes later Hotch hung up and looked at Reid.

"There's another victim, so after breakfast you and Rossi are going to the recent crime scene." said Hotch

Reid nodded before getting out of bed to get ready for the day. As he was buttoning up his sweater vest, he heard his cellphone vibrate and smiled when he saw a text from Olivia.

GOOD MORNING SPENCER. I DIDN'T KNOW IF YOU WOULD BE UP YET SINCE YOU ARE NOW THREE HOURS BEHIND ME, BUT HAVE A NICE DAY AND CALL ME WHEN YOU HAVE A CHANCE. LOVE YOU. ~ OR

Spencer quickly typed a reply.

JUST WOKE UP LESS THAN 15 MINUTES AGO, AND I WILL CALL YOU WHEN I HAVE A CHANCE. LOVE YOU. ~ SR

* * *

Reid got into an SUV with Rossi, and Rossi looked at Reid who was buckling himself in.

"Wearing your glasses today?" asked Rossi as he started the SUV

"I am getting tired of fiddling with my contacts since it takes a few minutes to insert them, and Hotch doesn't mind me wearing my glasses while in the field as long as I have a spare pair of glasses just in case something happens to the pair I am wearing." said Spencer

"And it's not a good idea for you to wear your contact lenses for a full 24 hours." said Rossi

"My eyes usually start to hurt if I wear my contacts for way too long, even if I sleep while wearing my contact lenses my eyes are sore when I wake up." said Spencer

"Let's get back into case mode since we are going to be meeting with Agent Parker in a minute." said Rossi

Reid got of the SUV and met up with Agent Parker.

"The victim's name was Gus Harrington. Found him underneath the pier in Santa Monica." said Agent Parker

Reid put his hands in his pockets as he walked in step with Agent Parker.

"He changed his method of disposal to avoid detection, but he's staying near the beach because he's compelled to." said Spencer as he, Rossi, and Agent Parker headed towards the crime scene

"It means something to him." said Rossi as he followed Reid and Agent Parker

"The credit card history indicated Harrington was staying here." said Agent Parker as he led Reid and Rossi into a hotel room

Rossi, who noticed the liquor bottles, spoke.

"Looks like he was drowning his sorrows." said Rossi

Reid grabbed some latex free gloves and snapped them on before opening up the mini bar.

"He emptied the mini bar first." said Spencer

"A man in this condition couldn't have driven to the beach." said Rossi

"Yeah, his car is still in the hotel parking." said Agent Parker

"So he was intoxicated when he got dressed." said Spencer

"A drunk target would be easier to subdue." said Rossi

"So where would he go next?" asked Spencer

"He ran out of booze. He probably went to find more." said Rossi

Reid, Rossi, and Agent Parker continued looking around the crime scene some more before they headed back to the field office so they could give the profile.

* * *

"We believe you're looking for a white male in his 30s or 40s who's targeting emotionally distraught men." said Hotch

"Cell phone records show none of the victims made calls or had appointments the evenings they went missing." said JJ

"This unsub selects his target, befriends him, and then kills him all in one night. This means that he's ordinary, unimposing, easy to talk to." said Rossi

"Because he can get his victims to open up and reveal personal information, we believe he's able to somehow project a sense of familiarity towards them." said Emily

"That familiarity most likely comes in the form of a shared loss. He's targeting down-and-out businessmen struggling in their everyday life." said Morgan

"He preys upon their vulnerability and then kills his victims with single shots to the head. He believes that he's being merciful, putting them out of their misery." said Rossi

"Because he feels compelled to remove his victims' genitals, we believe he feels emasculated by his own loss." said Spencer

"Most of the victims are from out of town and new to the area, so we should look at anyone trusted to offer advice to visiting professionals." said Morgan

"The unsub most likely has a working knowledge of auto mechanics, or at the very least, the resources to disable the car's GPS system." said JJ

"We believe that our unsub's comfort zone is in the South Bay district, so we should start our search there. But having said that, it's important not to display too heavy of a police presence." said Spencer

"Why is that?" asked Agent Parker

"He's gone to great lengths to protect his identity. That's because he has something to lose." said Hotch

"If he feels that we're closing in on him, it's likely he'll move to another location and start killing there. Thank you." said Hotch before agents left the room

* * *

Spencer was walking with Rossi in the field office's hallway as Rossi's cellphone rang.

"Go ahead, Garcia." said Rossi as he put his phone on speaker for Reid

"The M. E. ran liver tests. All of the victims had elevated levels of alcohol in their systems." said Garcia through Rossi's phone

"We should narrow our search to liquor stores and bars. The unsub could be hunting his victims there." said Spencer as he crossed his arms

"But wait, there's more. In my obsessive cross-checking, I unearthed something, and by something, I mean nothing." said Garcia

"Explain." said Rossi

"The trail runs frosty, my friends. None of the victims purchased alcohol on the night they went missing. I'm clever. I even checked ATM transactions to see if they used cash. Zilch. Zero dinero spent on the sauce." said Garcia

"So how are they drinking?" asked Spencer

"Good work, Garcia." said Rossi as he hung up and put his phone back in his suit jacket

"The unsub couldn't have known his victims more than a few hours. Is he just convincing total strangers to let him buy their drinks?" asked Spencer

"In my experience, people don't question an open bar. They just give thanks and order another round." said Rossi, knowing that Reid doesn't like drinking

"You know, he could be finding his targets on the streets and then inviting them to his house for a private party." said Spencer

"But how is he able to figure out that they match his victimology? In order for him to do that, he'd have to spend time with them, listen to their troubles." said Rossi

"What are you thinking?" asked Spencer

"Who can you pour your problems to over drinks, even though you've never met them before?" asked Rossi

"The same person who can make sure you don't run a tab or a paper trail." answered Spencer before they left the hallway they were loitering in to meet up with the others so they could tell them what they figured out

"There are hundreds of bars and clubs in the South Bay. Not including ones in hotels and restaurants. I mean, how are we supposed to narrow it down?" asked Agent Parker as he sat down

"It doesn't take into account a lot of bartenders work multiple venues- private parties, events." said JJ

"We're looking for a needle in a haystack." said Agent Parker

"If the unsub's a bartender, he probably hears sob stories all the time. The trigger's gotta be something more specific than that." said Hotch

"It can't just be about loss, like you said?" asked Agent Parker

"These losses aren't sufficient enough to warrant mercy killings. Especially not by someone who's heard it all before." said Emily

Morgan got up while speaking.

"Guys, what if the losses aren't what's triggering the unsub? What if it's the catalyst to the losses?" asked Morgan

"A behavioral trait each of the victims had that made them vulnerable to loss." said Spencer

"Or an event so overwhelming it's consuming everything in their life." said Morgan

"Loss of job, home, family. What event could cause each of those?" asked Hotch

"What if it's the emotional toll of a failed relationship?" asked Morgan

"He's targeting victims with broken hearts." said Rossi

* * *

 **Currently in Washington DC at Georgetown University**

Olivia was sitting at her desk grading papers when she heard a knock on her open door and saw a delivery man who had a vase with flowers in his arms.

"May I help you?" asked Olivia

"Are you Dr. Olivia Reid?" asked the flower delivery man

"Yes I am." said Olivia

The delivery man came into the room and placed the vase on her desk before leaving the room and she looked at the card that had a typed note on it.

HAPPY VALENTINES DAY MY LOVE. ~ SR

Olivia smiled before hearing a knock on her open door, and she grinned when she saw that it was Alex.

"Hey Alex." said Olivia

Alex came into the room, and she smiled when she saw the vase of roses.

"Spencer sent you flowers?" asked Alex

"Yeah he did." smiled Olivia

"Is he still in California?" asked Alex remembering the conversation they had the day before

"Yeah he is, but I appreciate him sending me flowers on our first Valentines Day because he escaped being in my dog house for being on a case during Valentines Day." said Olivia as she rested her hands on her four month pregnant belly

"So other than the flowers he sent you, did you two make any other plans?" asked Alex

"Spencer made dinner reservations for tonight, and I am praying that he is home in time since they gave the profile yesterday." said Olivia, glad that she is talking to someone who understands the type of job her husband works "But Spencer and I can always belatedly celebrate Valentines Day after he gets home because I have plans for him since JJ, Emily, and Garcia convinced me to get something that will knock his mismatched socks off his feet when they took me maternity clothes shopping on Saturday." smirked Olivia

Blake shook her head because she remembered what it was like during her younger years with James before they both focused on work.

"When is my husband guest lecturing for you again?" asked Olivia

"Not sure yet, because you and he are pretty busy now, preparing for Piper's arrival." smiled Blake

"Since last week, Piper has kicked me a few times." said Olivia as she rested her hand on her belly and smiled when she felt her daughter kick "You should feel her kick, Alex." said Olivia

Blake came over to Olivia and placed her hands on Olivia's belly. A minute later she felt a flutter.

"I bet Spencer was excited to feel his daughter kick for the first time." said Alex

"He causes me to release a few tears, especially when he talks to her." smiled Olivia

"I bet you can't wait for her to be born." said Blake

"Spencer and I are pretty excited, and I already have a feeling that Piper is a daddy's girl, even though she isn't even here yet." smiled Olivia

"Only five more months to go?" asked Alex

"Five more months." smiled Olivia

"I thought that I should check on you before my next class." said Blake as she got up from the chair she was sitting in

"I have a feeling that Spencer asked you to check on me daily, because he has already started hovering over me a bit which makes me glad when he calls to tell me that he has a case, because I get a break from him despite missing him." said Olivia

"He is nervous, just like you, because of being a first time parent." said Blake before she left the room

At that moment Olivia's cellphone rang and she grinned when she saw that it was Spencer.

* * *

C **urrently in California**

Reid pulled out his cellphone and called Olivia as Morgan and Rossi were heading to the most recent crime scene.

"What's up Doc?" asked Olivia

Spencer shook his head because he knew that Olivia was quoting Bugs Bunny since she has been showing him cartoons to get ready for when Piper starts watching them.

"I have a few minutes to call and talk to you Livy." said Spencer

"How's it going in California?" asked Olivia

"Even though I spent a lot of time in California last year, I can't wait to get home to you." said Spencer before speaking up "How's it going in DC?" asked Spencer

"Piper has kicked me a few times, and Einstein is wary of being by my belly because of what happened two nights ago." laughed Olivia

Spencer chuckled before speaking.

"Who never knew that a puppy would get freaked out by our daughter's kick." said Spencer

"Said the man who used to be freaked out by baby kicks." retaliated Olivia

"Touche." smirked Spencer before adding "At least I am not afraid of my own daughter's kicks."

"Thanks for the flowers that you had delivered to my office." said Olivia

"It's Valentines Day Livy, and I had to send you something, even though I am on the opposite side of the country." said Spencer

"Do you think you will be home tonight for our 7 PM reservations?" asked Olivia

"Not sure yet, but we delivered the profile yesterday and Rossi and I figured some things out about the unsub yesterday that helps narrow down suspects quite a bit." said Spencer

"So we should keep our reservations for now?" asked Olivia

"Let's keep our reservations for now." said Spencer before adding "I have to get going." said Spencer as he hung up so he could answer the land line he was sitting by

* * *

Spencer got off the land-line he was using at a desk as JJ approached him.

"We were right. All of the unsub's victims recently suffered the end of a romantic relationship, but they actually have something else in common." said Spencer

"Each of the relationships ended due to infidelity?" asked JJ

"How do you know that?" asked Spencer

"Kelsey Ashwood cheated on her husband." said JJ

"All 5 of the male victims were businessman devastated by the destruction of the relationships." said Spencer

"They probably started acting out, which led to the losses we profiled earlier." said JJ

"Well, get this. Sean Taylor and Joe Kraus were the ones that cheated in their relationships." said Spencer

"They were the ones who were left exposed. So he's showing sympathy to the men that were cheated on, yet anger toward the cheaters." said JJ

Spencer's cellphone rang and he noticed a number with an Los Angeles area code so he answered it.

"This is Dr. Reid." said Spencer and he listened to the caller before hanging up "All right, thanks." said Spencer as he hung up and looked at JJ

"Kelsey's car was found in a junkyard near Torrance. Somebody was in the compactor when it was crushed." said Spencer as he got up and told Hotch about the phone call he just got and he and JJ stayed at the field office while Hotch and Emily headed to the crime scene

* * *

"According to the ex-wife, Michael's been staying in the loft above the bar. We got two floors to cover." said Morgan as he exited an SUV

"Have your people maintain a perimeter around the building." said Rossi

"Shouldn't we wait for S. W. A. T.?" asked Agent Parker

"We're out of time. Hunter knows Michael's not his real father." said JJ

"If he rejects him, Michael could lash out at whoever's closest, including Hunter." said Spencer

"All right, let's move." said Morgan

Reid headed inside with his teammates and Agent Parker and he helped clear the first floor before JJ headed downstairs on her own as he cleared other rooms with his teammates

* * *

Spencer took JJ over to the paramedics so she could be looked over.

"Spencer, I'm fine. I swear, it's just a scratch." said JJ

Spencer pushed his glasses further up his nose before speaking.

"I don't know. I count two cuts, 3 bruises, a black eye, and possibly a fractured rib." said Spencer before looking at the paramedic "I'm not telling you how to do your job, but you should probably consider giving her a CAT scan."

JJ looked at the paramedic and spoke.

"Ignore him." said JJ

Hotch came over to Reid and JJ.

"You OK?" asked Hotch

JJ looked at Hotch and spoke to him.

"Yeah, I will be. What about him?" asked JJ as they looked at the teenage boy

Hotch looked at JJ and whispered.

"He is just preparing for when his daughter gets hurt JJ." whispered Hotch

"I figured that." whispered JJ

* * *

Spencer pulled out his phone and sent Olivia a text as he was packing up for the day.

I AM ABLE TO MAKE OUR RESERVATIONS, BUT I WILL HAVE TO CHANGE OUT OF MY WORK CLOTHES WHEN I GET HOME. ~ SR

A minute later Olivia replied to him

I WILL TAKE A SHOWER AND GET MY HAIR DONE. ~ OR

* * *

Spencer and Olivia were sitting at their table when they saw Hotch and Beth join them.

"Glad you two could make it." said Olivia

Beth noticed that Olivia's belly got bigger over the past few weeks and spoke up.

"You're looking great." said Beth

"Thanks. At least I only have to carry Piper Ann Reid for about five more months." said Olivia as she rested her hands on her belly

"That's a pretty name for her." said Beth

"My mom was named Piper, and I wanted to name my daughter after my mom like I was named after my grandmother." said Olivia

"After your daughter is born, are you two planning on having any more kids?" asked Beth

"Yeah we are, because I am hoping for a son that will look like his daddy in the future." smiled Olivia

"I have a perfect mixture of both of my parents because I have my father's hair and eye color and everything else is from my mom." said Spencer

Beth looked at Olivia.

"Do you remember who you looked like more?" asked Beth

"I looked like my mother, while I had my father's eyes." said Olivia

Spencer looked at Olivia and spoke up.

"Hopefully Piper has a perfect mixture of us, but either way she will be beautiful little girl like her mother." said Spencer

Olivia wiped a tear from her eye and Spencer spoke.

"Hormones?" asked Spencer

Olivia nodded as Spencer used his thumb to wipe a stray tear off Olivia's face and Beth looked at Hotch and whispered.

"They make a sweet couple." whispered Beth

"They sure do." whispered Hotch

* * *

Spencer and Olivia walked into the house, and Spencer looked at Olivia.

"I am going to run Einstein outside, so how about you get ready for bed?" he asked

Olivia nodded and she headed upstairs while Spencer looked at Einstein who was crying in his kennel.

"Hey Einstein." said Spencer as he lifted the puppy out of the kennel

* * *

Olivia entered the master bedroom where she closed the curtains before she quickly got out of her dress and grabbed the bag containing lingerie that JJ, Garcia, and Emily convinced her to buy at the mall when they took her maternity clothes shopping and to the spa. Olivia grinned at the memory as she put on the lingerie.

 _Flashback_

 _JJ, Emily, Garcia, and Olivia were walking in the mall with a few shopping bags when Garcia saw a Victoria's Secret and grinned at her friends._

 _"Let's go in there." grinned Garcia_

 _"I have to find something that will wow Will." said JJ_

 _Emily looked at Olivia._

 _"You should get something that will knock off the mismatched socks off your husband's feet because of Valentines Day coming up." grinned Emily_

 _"I guess I should find something." grinned Olivia_

 _Emily, JJ, Garcia, and Emily walked into Victoria's Secret and Garcia looked at Olivia as they headed towards the lingerie._

 _"What color does your husband love seeing on you?" asked Garcia while JJ and Emily flanked her while crossing their arms_

 _Olivia's face heated up before speaking, knowing that she can't escape Garcia's question._

 _"He always gets turned on when I wear the shade of blue that matches my eyes." smirked Olivia, causing Emily, JJ, and Garcia to grin_

 _"Then it's settled." said Garcia as she started going through a rack of light blue lingerie and holding up some possibilities to Olivia while Emily and JJ make some comments_

 _"But please don't tell my husband about this shopping adventure." said Olivia_

 _"We wouldn't want to get him distracted at work, even though Morgan would tease him." said Garcia_

 _"What is your husband like in bed?" asked Emily_

 _"What do you think?" asked Olivia as she rested her hands on her 15 week pregnant belly before adding "We conceived Piper on his 30th birthday because a heated make out session we had on the couch caused us to head to the bedroom for a few hours." she smirked_

 _"But I want details on our next girls day out." said Garcia with JJ and Emily nodding in agreement_

 _Flashback ended_

Olivia snapped out of her memory as she heard Spencer coming up the stairs, so she quickly laid herself in bed into a position that would turn him on.

* * *

Spencer walked into the master bedroom and gulped when he saw Olivia sprawled in bed only wearing light blue lingerie, and he groaned when he felt his pants begin to tighten as he stayed glued to the spot where he was standing.

"Cat caught your tongue Spencer?" asked Olivia seductively before smirking at how her husband's body was reacting as she looked at his lower body which caused her to get out of bed to slowly approach her husband to help him out of his misery

Spencer's eyes darkened and he nodded as Olivia closed the bedroom door, reached for his tie and started slowly untying it.

"With how you are reacting, I bet I could help you feel better." smirked Olivia as she started to unbutton Spencer's dress shirt and saving his pants for last, glad that she is getting the reactions she wanted

A few minutes later Spencer and Olivia were passionately making out in bed.

* * *

A few hours later Spencer and Olivia were laying side by side with their faces were flushed and their hair messy, and Spencer looked at Olivia whose eyes were bright.

"That was absolutely fantastic." he murmured into her sweaty hair

"It's a bummer that we have work tomorrow, because we could do this all night if we could." said Olivia as she kissed him

"I know, but how about we continue this weekend if I don't have a case." said Spencer

"I guess our plans are set." smirked Olivia as she looked at the alarm clock realizing how late it is "We should probably clean ourselves up and get some sleep since its a school night for us." said Olivia

"We probably should." said Spencer as he helped Olivia get out of bed and led her to the master bathroom. He turned on the shower and they cleaned themselves up before going down stairs to check on Einstein and get a late night snack because of the appetite they worked up.

* * *

Spencer was pouring quite a bit of sugar into his coffee when he heard Morgan's voice.

"Easy there, tough guy. Have some coffee with your sugar Pretty Boy." said Morgan

"Had a late night because Olivia had her own Valentines Day surprise for me." said Spencer as his face heated

"My man." said Morgan as he clapped Reid on the shoulder

Spencer's face heated into a deeper shade of red before he whispered.

"Don't speak too loud, Morgan, because then some of our teammates will ask Olivia for details." whispered Spencer

"Knowing our female teammates, they probably asked her to give them details because ladies do gossip about us." said Morgan

Spencer groaned before putting his head in his hands, not knowing that Garcia was eavesdropping and sending Olivia a text.

I DEFINITELY WANT DETAILS LATER BECAUSE DEREK IS TEASING YOUR HUSBAND RIGHT NOW. ~ PG


	53. A Thin Line Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

 _A/N: Shout out to OhSnapItsMadison for being the 190th reviewer, and also a shout out to Hippichic81, Tannerose5, and southernbeauty13 for reviewing chapter 52._

 _I have a feeling that this story will have more than 200 reviews by the time I post chapter 55 because I have 193 reviews as of now._

* * *

Spencer looked at his wife who was standing by a chalk board that has 17 weeks and some facts written on it and spoke up.

"Smile." said Spencer

Olivia placed her hands on her belly and grinned for the camera, and Spencer took a few more pictures as Olivia made a few other poses in-between shots.

"Are you done taking pictures yet?" asked Olivia

"Just a few more." smirked Spencer

Olivia decided to be funny and flipped the bird, causing Spencer to burst out laughing which causing Einstein to investigate, and Olivia looked at Einstein.

"Come here Einstein." she said

Einstein walked over to Olivia and she scooped him up.

"You won't be able to carry him soon." chastised Spencer

"I just want to enjoy being able to carry him." said Olivia as Einstein kissed her face causing Spencer took a photo of Olivia and Einstein.

"Done yet?" asked Olivia after Spencer put the camera down

"Yeah I am." said Spencer as he walked over to Olivia so she could see the pictures with him

Olivia set down Einstein who decided to go into the dining room so he could leave a surprise for his mommy and daddy who were busy looking at photos.

"You took some great pictures." said Olivia

"Want to help me choose which one we need to send to my parents and aunt?" asked Spencer

"Sure." said Olivia before sniffing the air, realizing that Einstein had an accident "Einstein just did a number two."

"I will get his mess cleaned up." said Spencer as he grabbed cleaning supplies

"How about you take out the trash as well." said Olivia

"I am planning on it." said Spencer as he picked up the poop using a plastic bag before spraying some cleaner on the floor and wiping it

"Hopefully he will be potty trained before I reach the third trimester." sighed Olivia as she opened the patio door so Einstein could go outside

"You are almost halfway through the pregnancy Olivia." said Spencer as he removed the full bag from the garbage can so he could take it out

"And we still have a lot to do yet before Piper is born." said Olivia as she walked over to the patio door to let Einstein in and Spencer slipped out to take out the trash

"But hopefully we have everything set up for her when you reach 8 months." said Spencer as he came back inside

* * *

"How about we get out of the house for a few hours?" suggested Olivia as she put on her winter jacket and winter hat

Spencer followed suit by putting on his navy blue pea coat and his winter hat.

"I just love seeing that jacket on you Spencer." said Olivia as they got into their SUV

"Pretty much all of my teammates have a wool jacket to look professional, even though Morgan prefers to wear a leather jacket." said Spencer as he started the SUV "Where should we go?" he asked as he pulled out of the driveway

"How about the National Mall area?" asked Olivia

"OK." said Spencer

"I'm hungry." said Olivia

"We should have an early lunch first before we walk around the National Mall." said Spencer

* * *

After lunch, Spencer and Olivia were walking towards The Lincoln Memorial when Olivia looked at her husband as they sat on a bench.

"Are we going to visit our family in Las Vegas before it will be too uncomfortable for me to be on a commercial flight?" asked Olivia as she rested her head on Spencer's shoulder

"We probably should visit them because my mom wants us to visit in person before Piper is born." said Spencer as he stroked Olivia's hair that wasn't covered by her winter hat before wrapping an arm around her

"If we spend a weekend in Vegas, I have a feeling that one of your coworkers will be glad to watch Einstein for us." said Olivia as she curled into Spencer's side for warmth

"I have a feeling that Hotch and Jack would be willing to take care of him for us." said Spencer as they watched families walk around

"I can't wait for us to take Piper to museums and walk around this national park in a few years." said Olivia as she smiled at hearing children laugh

"I can't wait either, but she will enjoy seeing the sights of Virginia too." said Spencer

"Mind if I ask you something that has been on my mind since I met you?" asked Olivia

"You can ask me anything Livy." said Spencer as he kissed her on the cheek

"Even though you are stationed in Quantico, why did you choose to live in Washington DC instead of closer to Quantico?" asked Olivia

"When I saw Washington DC for the first time, I knew that there would be a lot of places I would want to check out because of what I learned in school about it. And Hotch told me that a lot of agents stationed in Quantico reside in Washington DC despite the longer commute to work, so he recommended that I find an apartment in Washington DC if I wasn't planning on getting a house." said Spencer

"I still have a lot of sightseeing to do, but I am glad that you are my tour guide Spencer." said Olivia as she started to shiver

Spencer frowned when he felt Olivia shiver and spoke up.

"Are you cold Livy?" asked Spencer

"Yes I am, and I want hot chocolate with a lot of whipped cream to help warm me up since I can't have coffee like you can." said Olivia

"You can have whatever you want, my beautiful queen." said Spencer as he helped Olivia get up "And I could go for some hot chocolate myself since I cut back on coffee."

"If I am your queen, will Piper be your little princess after she is born?" asked Olivia as she interlocked elbows with him

"Yes." said Spencer as they walked towards their SUV so he could drive them to Starbucks

"After we get some hot chocolate and brownies can we go and buy some paint for the nursery?" asked Olivia

"Why not?" said Spencer

* * *

Spencer and Olivia entered the hardware store and headed towards the paint section. Olivia saw a light pink that she loved.

"Spencer, I like this shade of pink." said Olivia as she showed him the paint card

"Thinking about ditching the gender neutral theme now?" teased Spencer

Olivia glared at him before speaking.

"I want Piper to have a cherry blossom tree themed nursery because of the pictures I have seen of the cherry blossom trees." said Olivia

"You will be amazed when the cherry blossom trees bloom next month, and maybe we will attend the yearly cherry blossom festival next month when I am not working." said Spencer

"You better take me or you are sleeping on the couch." said Olivia

Spencer shook his head before flagging an employee to help them out with getting a few cans of the color that Olivia wants.

* * *

Spencer was working on a consult when he felt Hotch's hand on his shoulder and looked up to make eye contact since Hotch made it a habit of waiting for him to make eye contact before speaking.

"Is there a case Hotch?" asked Spencer

"I am going to the firing range for about an hour, want to join me?" asked Hotch

"Sure." said Spencer as he made sure that he has everything that he needs with him before following Hotch

"Olivia and I were talking about taking a trip to Vegas to see my mom before Piper is born before Olivia can't handle flying commercially when she reaches the third trimester." said Spencer as they walked towards the shooting range while being greeted by other agents and civilian staff members

"Not a bad idea." said Hotch

"Once a week I have Olivia pose for a picture in front of a chalk board stating how far she is in her pregnancy and the size of the baby and we will email the pictures to my dad who takes them to my mom." said Spencer

"Not a bad idea." said Hotch

"Apparently my dad did the same thing with my mom, having her pose for a picture so she could remember going through the pregnancy because as soon as I was born she had to go back on her medication." said Spencer as they reached the indoor shooting range where they signed in

* * *

"It's been a long time since I saw you two enter the range together." said Agent Peterson, remembering how Hotch used to coach Reid on shooting a gun

"It's been over six years." said Spencer

"I was going to spend some time here while a few of my agents have some duties to attend to at the academy, and I wanted to give Reid a break on his stack of consults." said Hotch

Agent Peterson got them set up and before they knew it Hotch and Reid were putting on their safety glasses and ear protection and started shooting at their targets.

* * *

Agent Peterson approached Hotch and Reid and looked at the target that Reid shot at and looked at Hotch.

"What ever happened to the rookie agent who use to have trouble with his re-qualifications?" asked Agent Peterson

"He learned that there are some situations when he will have to shoot the unsub to save his own life and the lives of others after his first kill shot." said Hotch

Agent Peterson looked at Spencer and spoke up.

"How many unsubs have you shot now Agent Reid?" he asked

"I have shot four unsubs, even though one of them survived after getting shot in the chest and is currently in prison." said Spencer

"Didn't you get shot a few years back?" asked Agent Peterson remembering that he once saw Reid on crutches and wearing a brace

"I was shot in the knee, but with the help of surgery and physical therapy I was able to regain the use of my left knee. On the bright side though, all those months on crutches and physical therapy helped make me not so skinny anymore because I became one of Rossi's pet projects during that time with his cooking, even though I love my wife's cooking." said Spencer

* * *

Agent Peterson and Hotch walked further away and Agent Peterson spoke up as they watched Reid started firing shots at the target.

"Weren't you Agent Reid's training officer?" asked Agent Peterson

"I was, but I started working with him when he was a 21 year cadet so he would be comfortable working with me when he joined the BAU at 22." said Hotch

"I heard through the grapevine that Agent Reid is going to be a father to a little girl this summer." said Agent Peterson

"His daughter will be born in July, and he is definitely going to be wrapped around her little finger once she is born." said Hotch

"Aren't all father's like that if they have a daughter? Because my daughter was like that with me before she became a teenager." said Agent Peterson

* * *

Garcia approached Spencer's desk and looked at Spencer and JJ.

"We are going back to Cali." said Garcia as she went over to Morgan and Emily who had just gotten off the elevators

Spencer looked at JJ.

"Don't you think it would be better for us if we were stationed in the middle of the United States instead of here in Virginia? Because then we would have shorter flights and not get too exhausted by jet lag." said Spencer

"I agree." said JJ

"I second that." said Rossi as he walked into the conference room with Reid and JJ where Hotch was already waiting for them

Spencer sat down at the round table and a few minutes later Garcia spoke up after everyone was seated.

"San Bernardino, California. Two home invasions in less than a week, only a block apart. Exact same M. O. Both houses were burgled, power and phone lines cut, and they broke in through a back window." said Garcia as everyone started going through crime scene photos

"In each case the entire family was shot and killed?" asked Spencer

"Yes, that is right. I present to you the Mitchells and the Lewis families." said Garcia as she showed everyone photos of the families that were killed

"They took out the power and phones to isolate them. Their alarm systems wouldn't work and they can't call for help." said Rossi

"Most modern alarm systems have a backup generator and a cell phone connection to the security company." said Spencer, knowing that that is the type of security system that he and Olivia got

"Yeah, but the Mitchell family had an older system, and the Lewis family were behind on their account, so it was inactive." said Garcia

"An assailant was killed in each case?" asked JJ

"Affirmative. But the sheriff hasn't I. D.'d them yet." said Garcia

"So both families were armed and fought back and shot one of their attackers." said Emily

"Is that a coincidence or a connection?" asked Morgan

"What concerns me is the frequency of the kills." said Hotch

"Only 4 days apart." said JJ

"Right. It's a long flight. We'd better get going. Wheels up in 30." said Hotch as everyone but Reid got up

Hotch looked at Reid who was looking at the photo of the baby and little girl.

"You alright?" asked Hotch after everyone left the room

"I really hate cases that deal with kids being murdered, even though my daughter isn't born yet." said Spencer as he closed his file

"Everything will change when you hold your daughter for the first time, and if you need to step back during this case, please let me know." said Hotch

"I know that." said Spencer

"How about you call your wife and let her know that you have a case." said Hotch as he and Reid left the room

Spencer sat down at his desk and called Olivia.

"Have a case?" answered Olivia

"San Bernardino, California." said Spencer

"California again?" asked Olivia

"Yeah." said Spencer

"Sometimes I think that the BAU should just be stationed in the middle of the country rather than in Virginia so you guys can have shorter flights." said Olivia

"I think so too Livy, but my teammates and I have duties to perform at the academy." said Spencer before looking at his watch "I have to get going since I have to be on the jet in 15 minutes."

"I love you and please stay safe." said Olivia

"Love you too and I will stay safe." said Spencer as he hung up

* * *

Reid was sitting next to JJ when Emily started talking

"Brian Mitchell was an avid hunter. Matt Lewis was an Iraq war vet. Not surprising they both owned guns." said Emily

"Last year Southern California's inland empire ranked fourth in the nation in foreclosure rates. Typically, as the economy falls, crime rates rise." said Spencer

"Times are tough. Desperate people do desperate things." said Rossi

Garcia's face appeared on the laptop as she spoke.

"Greetings, all. Your herald bears tidings." chirped Garcia

"What you got, mama?" asked Morgan

"The sheriff I. D.'D both the dead home invaders. First up is Alex Collison, 20. Made an impressive list of bad life decisions before he croaked, included but not limited to... Possession, a couple of drug charges, a card-carrying member of the Verdugo Heights boys." said Garcia

"They're gang members." said JJ

"Oh, he was, but slow your roll, homegirl, because next up is Ronald Underwood, 19. Zero record, unless you want to count some volunteer work. Straight-A student, putting himself through school." said Garcia

"Not exactly the home invasion type." said Emily

"Both from a poor area of town, grew up a mile apart." said Hotch

"Hard to tell from the crime scene photos how many assailants there were." said Rossi

"Well, if it was gang-related, there could be a lot of them." said Emily

"The homes that got invaded were on the other side of town, a predominantly white area full of middle-class families." said JJ

"Hey, guys, the M. E. Report just came in. Both of them had high levels of Oxycodone in their systems." said Garcia

"That's strange. Violent crimes like these are normally associated with the stimulant drugs, like methamphetamines." said Spencer

"Underwood's as straight as an arrow. Collison's a garden-variety gang-banger. I grew up with knuckleheads like that. High-risk break-ins and Oxy, that's not their M. O." said Morgan

"Regardless, we need to get ahead of it. The press has got the community on the verge of panic. JJ and I will coordinate with the sheriff's office. I want the rest of you at the crime scenes." said Hotch

* * *

Spencer entered Mackenzie's bedroom and looked around with a pang of sadness, thinking about how Mackenzie and her little sister were too young to die while thinking about the recorded 911 call before going downstairs to meet with the others.

"Mackenzie Lewis was the fourth and final victim. She made the 911 call from under her bed. The M. E. didn't see any signs of a struggle, so he obviously dealt with her rather quickly." said Spencer as Emily came down the stairs "Ballistics confirmed that the rest of the Lewis family was shot with the exact same .357."

"So if it was a gang, there was only one shooter." said Rossi

"The second and third victims were Trisha Lewis and 6 month old Blake. The injury pattern suggests that Mrs. Lewis tried to shield the baby with her own body." said Emily

"Matt Lewis was found right here, Ronald Underwood just over there." said Rossi as he pointed to where the victims were found "Underwood was shot 11 times in the head and abdomen."

"But Lewis himself only had a single gunshot wound to the head at almost pointblank range?" asked Spencer

"How did someone get that close?" asked Rossi

"He could have been subdued first." said Emily

"The M. E. didn't see any signs of a blitz attack or struggle." said Spencer

"Well, it had to be an ambush of some kind. Probably when he was confronting Underwood." said Morgan

"But that's almost impossible based on where the body was found." said Spencer

"It's right in the middle of the room. It's too out in the open to surprise somebody." said Emily as Morgan started walking around

"Matt Lewis wasn't shot here." said Rossi

"No, but someone moved the body to make it look like he was." said Spencer

"Forensic countermeasure designed to make us think these guys died in a gunfight that never occurred." said Morgan

"Bullets and blood everywhere. Too messy for an accurate reconstruction." said Rossi

"OK, so the unsub gets the drop on Matt Lewis, kills the rest of the family, and then leaves a drugged-up patsy behind to cover his tracks?" asked Emily

"This wasn't a burglary at all. There was a higher purpose here. They're staging the crime scene to send some kind of message." said Spencer

"This guy's trying to make it look like black kids from the hood are killing white families in white neighborhoods." said Morgan

"A pretty powerful message." said Emily

* * *

Spencer pulled out his cellphone and pressed the speed dial for Olivia.

"Hey Spencer." said Olivia

"Hey Olivia." said Spencer quietly

Olivia realized that Spencer was acting off, based on the tone of his voice.

"What's wrong?" asked Olivia before adding "Please don't lie to me Spencer. I married a profiler, so I picked something up from the sound of your voice." said Olivia firmly

"Entire families are being killed." said Spencer

"Even children?" gasped Olivia as she rested her hands on her 17 week pregnant belly, feeling a small kick from Piper

"Two little girls were murdered and one of them was six months old." said Spencer

"I think you should attend a meeting when you get home." suggested Olivia

"I am planning on it, but I am hoping that you can help distract me when I get home." said Spencer

"Oh I am planning on distracting you." said Olivia before speaking "Even though I have classes to teach, I will always call you or text you back if you need to talk."

"Hotch told me that he would allow me to take a step back if I need to." said Spencer

"I have to get going because Alex and I are about to watch a movie, and she offered to stay in the guest bedroom to help me out with Einstein so I can rest my feet." said Olivia

"Please tell Alex that I appreciate her helping you out when I am on cases." said Spencer before saying goodbye to Olivia

* * *

Reid looked at the crime scene photos from the night before and sighed when he saw the photo of the eight month pregnant woman. He looked at Hotch who was looking at him with a concerned look in his eyes.

"I am glad that you didn't send me to that crime scene, even though I picture my wife in that photo." said Spencer quietly

"Remember that your four month pregnant wife is in DC and not here in California." said Hotch

"I keep on repeating that mantra to myself." said Spencer

* * *

"We believe we're looking for a white male in his late 20s to early 30s." said Hotch

"Wait, wait, wait. I'm sorry, I thought we were looking at black gang-bangers." asked a deputy

"The unsub has been staging the crime scenes to make it look like black gangs and undocumented immigrants were responsible." answered Morgan

"Why would anyone do that?" asked the same deputy

"We think he's trying to create some sort of racial conflict." answered JJ

"In 1969, Charles Manson orchestrated the Tate-la Bianca murders in the hopes of creating a race war between the blacks and whites that he referred to as Helter Skelter." said Spencer

"A name he stole from a Beatles song." added Rossi

"Members of the Manson family left watermelon rinds at the scene of the crime and also painted panther paws on the wall in blood in the hopes of convincing authorities that the Black Panther Party was responsible." said Spencer

"Hate groups like the Aryan Nation believe that race war is not only inevitable, but necessary." said Hotch

"Our unsub may be a member of one of these groups. Aryan gangs have a strong presence in prisons, so he may be an ex-con or even possibly related to a convict." said Emily

"We think he may also be some kind of zealot. He believes his war is already being fought. And these murders are a mission to him." said Rossi

"And like a soldier, he is willing to put himself in harm's way." said JJ

"The unsub may also be vulnerable somehow- weak minded or even lonely. His cause gives him a sense of power and belonging." said Spencer

"He's physically fit enough to move dead bodies, so he's probably young." said Morgan

"But not so young as to be impulsive. These attacks took planning and focus. So, he's disciplined." said Rossi

"He uses Oxycodone to drug his unwilling partners. But he does so without killing them, which means he's knowledgeable about dosages." said Spencer

"And Oxy is expensive, so look at medical care professionals and caregivers, anyone with access to prescription drugs." said Emily

"This unsub is dedicated and driven. It makes him especially dangerous. Surrender is not likely part of his strategy." said Hotch

* * *

 _A/N: Part 2 of A Thin Line will be up in a few days._


	54. A Thin Line Part 2

Disclaimer: I do now own Criminal Minds

 _A/N: Shout out to Tannerose5 for being the 195th reviewer, and also a shout out to OhSnapItsMadison and chrisii1991 for reviewing chapter 53._

* * *

Spencer pulled out his phone and dialed Olivia's number.

"What's up, Spencer?" asked Olivia

"I just need to hear your voice." said Spencer

"Well, you're hearing it now." teased Olivia

"How's it going in DC?" asked Spencer

"Everything is going fine, but I miss you." said Olivia

"I miss you too Olivia." said Spencer

"Did you know that we will be married for five months on the 24th?" asked Olivia

"I did know that Livy." said Spencer

"Maybe we should do something this weekend if you are home by then." said Olivia who was already making plans

"We should. Hopefully I am home by then." agreed Spencer

"Well, I have to get going because I have a class that starts in 10 minutes." said Olivia

"And my break is pretty much over." said Spencer

"I love you Spencer, and please stay safe." said Olivia

"I love you too Olivia, and I promise to come home safe to you." said Spencer before hanging up

* * *

Spencer was reading a file and Emily came over to him.

"How's it going?" asked Emily

"I miss my wife and unborn daughter, but I can't wait to go home because Olivia and I are thinking about doing something for our five month wedding anniversary this weekend." said Spencer

"I can't believe that you got married nearly five months ago." said Emily who was glad that Spencer found someone to love and start a family with

Spencer looked at a file and glanced at Emily.

"Emily you should look at this." said Spencer

Emily looked at the file, and a few minutes later a phone rang. Morgan answered it and put the phone on speaker.

"Hey, talk to me, Dollface." said Morgan

"I got some dirt on your mayoral candidate, Clark Preston." said Garcia

"He's a politician. That shouldn't be hard." said Rossi as he walked over to Morgan

"Yeah, he's a real estate lawyer who ran for city council last year and lost. And he's rich. As in, if money was dirt, he's filthy. Uh, he quadrupled his net worth in the last 10 years, mostly from real estate." said Garcia

"So he managed to thrive despite the area's economic downturn." said Spencer, understanding what Garcia said, being a son of a lawyer

"What do you mean by mostly?" asked Morgan

"Well, he is on the board of several shadow financial institutions. Hedge funds, pension funds. Oh, he likes to shuffle his money around. Even found some offshore accounts of his, I did." said Garcia

"You only do that if you're trying to hide it." said Emily

"What about his staff and contributors?" asked Spencer

"Uh-uh. No, they're all clean." said Garcia

"All right, thanks, Garcia." said Morgan

"Yeah." said Garcia as she hung up

Morgan sighed before speaking up

"Preston's a part of this. I know he is. You should have seen him in there." said Morgan

"He's a racist and a little shady, maybe, but a murderer?" asked Emily

"It may be just a feeling, but I know he's in this. We just need to figure out how." said Morgan and Emily nodded at him

* * *

Hotch entered the hotel room that he was sharing with Reid after returning from the latest crime scene with Rossi and saw Reid tossing and turning in his bed while mumbling to himself. He knew that he needed to take action before waking up other guests in the hotel rooms surrounding them.

"Reid, wake up." said Hotch as he turned on the lamp that was between their hotel beds

Reid continued mumbling, and Hotch decided to try another tactic.

"Spencer your having a nightmare." said Hotch as he placed a hand on Spencer's shoulder

Reid's eyes snapped open, and he saw a blurry Hotch standing over him.

"What happened?" asked Spencer as he fumbled for his glasses and put them before blinking until his vision cleared

"You were having a nightmare." said Hotch as he sat down on the foot of Reid's hotel bed

"I was?" asked Reid

"Want to talk about it?" asked Hotch

Spencer sighed because he knew that whenever Hotch wakes him up from a nightmare, Hotch doesn't allow him to go back to sleep until he talks about it.

"I walked into my house only to see that the power was out, and I head upstairs to find Olivia in bed dead like Karen Nelson." said Spencer

Hotch sighed because he knew that this case was getting to Reid and Morgan too, before he spoke up using Reid's first name.

"Spencer, your wife is back home in DC where she is safe at home sleeping right now with an up to date security system." said Hotch, knowing that it's the middle of the night in DC

"I know that." said Spencer before adding "Sometimes I hate having an eidetic memory because I can never forget anything."

"I think you should attend a movie after this case." suggested Hotch

"I already talked to Olivia, and she insisted that I attend one when I get home." said Spencer as he yawned

"Do you think that you can get some sleep now?" asked Hotch

"I think so." said Spencer

"I am going to get ready for bed, and hopefully you will be able to sleep for the rest of the night without another nightmare." said Hotch, glad that Reid didn't have a room to himself because the nightmares that come with this job are a reason why he sometimes prefers to have his agents double up in hotel rooms

Spencer removed his glasses and placed them back on the nightstand before going back to sleep, knowing that he will stay asleep for the rest of the night.

* * *

Spencer was standing outside a room where an immigrant was sitting, and JJ briefed them on the man who was abducted by their unsub.

"His name's Ramon Gomez. He's an undocumented immigrant from Mexico City, and he's pretty freaked out." said JJ

"Well, that's understandable." said Morgan

"Was he able to give a description of the unsub?" asked Spencer

"Just of the vehicle. His English is not good. We put an APB out." said JJ as Emily entered the room and Reid, JJ, and Morgan watched Emily question the man in Spanish.

When Emily was done, she came out of the room and told Reid, JJ, and Morgan what Ramon told her, Spencer looked at his teammates.

"I should work on a geographical profile since you were able to get some helpful information." said Spencer

* * *

After Spencer was done with his geographical profile, he gathered his teammates by the map he was working on and went into teaching mode.

"There were approximately two hours between Ramon's abduction here and his escape here. He crossed the train tracks here. Now, given the time and distance parameters, there's no way the unsub could have ventured outside this radius." said Spencer

"OK, he said the train was close, and he heard laughter and loud music." said Emily

"I looked at points of interest next to the train tracks, and there really isn't much. There's a warehouse, a taco stand that would have been closed, and a bar called the Drunken Dog." said Spencer

"Why stop there? He needed a drink?" asked Rossi

"He doesn't seem like the drinking type. He's not impulsive or sloppy enough." said JJ

Hotch called Garcia right away and put her on speaker.

"I live to serve you, sir." said Garcia

"Garcia, what can you tell us about a bar called the Drunken Dog?" asked Hotch

Garcia started typing as she spoke.

"Ooh, I like it already. Let's see. Uh, it's been around 30 years. It was opened by a warehouse worker named Manny Gresham. Upon his death 6 years ago, it was bought by a hedge fund company called First Advantage." said Garcia

"Why would a hedge fund company want a bar?" asked Emily as Spencer frowned

Garcia started typing more as she spoke up.

"Let's see. Well, they bought it for a song, and, poor man, his medical expenses bankrupted him. I guess that's why- shut the front door. Clark Preston is on the board of First Advantage, which explains why the bar is on a short list of local businesses that support Preston for mayor." said Garcia causing different reactions from everyone

"OK, we missed something. We need to go back over his staff and contributors again." said Emily

"They all came up clean." said JJ

"Hey, Garcia, look up DMV records and find every registration in the area that matches the description of the unsub's vehicle." said Morgan as Garcia started typing

"OK, 79 names, and I'm way ahead of you. None of them match anyone on Preston's team." said Garcia before hearing a beep "What the what? Oh, I'm good at my job. A Pamela Mills donates monthly to Preston's campaign. Her son Trevor, his car matches the description, and it's registered in his name."

"Got a photo and an address?" asked JJ

"Yes, I do. I also have a place of work for Trevor. He is a part-time messenger. I'm sending it now." said Garcia

Hotch looked at his agents and decided to take Reid and Rossi with him.

"All right, JJ, Morgan, and Prentiss take the workplace, we'll take the house." said Hotch

Reid followed Rossi and Hotch to grab their Kevlar vests, and a few minutes later Reid was in the back seat of an SUV with Hotch driving and Rossi in the passenger seat.

* * *

"What have you got, Garcia?" asked Hotch as he drove toward Trevor and Pamela's house.

"Sir, I found the connection between the Mills family and Clark Preston. 10 years ago, the Mills were the victims of a home invasion. Robert Mills, the father, and 10-year-old Julie were killed. Pamela was raped, and now she has a lot of brain damage that has left her in a near vegetative state." said Garcia

"What about Trevor?" asked Spencer

"He hid in the closet, and when it was over, he called 911." said Garcia

"That's why he stuffed that boy in the closet. He was reliving his own victimization." said Hotch

"He didn't do that to the other children he murdered because he didn't relate to them." said Rossi

"Garcia, was anybody convicted of the crime?" asked Hotch

"Yes. A Ronnie Green and Carlos Jackson. They're both African American, both serving life in Folsom. And then, after the murders, uh, Preston, he financially supported the family almost entirely." said Garcia

"So they're close. He's known the family for years." said Rossi

"That must be how they're paying Pamela's medical expenses. It would be awfully hard to cover that on a part-time messenger's salary." said Spencer remembering how his mom got monthly checks from Social Security and his aunt helped him out so he could focus on school

"Yeah, I mean, it's a top-flight policy." said Garcia

"So Preston is playing the savior." said Rossi

"And it looks like that monthly donation that Pamela makes to Preston's campaign is her disability check." said Garcia

Reid opened his mouth a bit as Rossi spoke up.

"My guess is Trevor authorized that because he feels beholden to Preston. He probably idolizes him." said Rossi

"So, Preston is manipulating the Mills family to further his own agenda. He's behind everything." said Hotch, knowing that they will have to make one more arrest after arresting Trevor

"He took advantage of Trevor when he was weak and vulnerable. He gains his trust, then he brainwashes him." said Rossi

"Turned him into a killer." finished Spencer

"Uh, guys there's something else." said Garcia and she started explaining what she found out

* * *

Hotch pulled up at the Mills home and Reid quickly got out of the SUV and followed Hotch and Rossi to the front door with his gun out while Hotch pounded on the door.

"FBI!" shouted Hotch before pushing the door open and Reid followed Hotch and Rossi into the house. Reid went upstairs to clear the house while Rossi and Hotch cleared the first floor

Reid checked every room upstairs, making sure to do so thoroughly before he ended up in Trevor's bedroom where he found a note and quickly went downstairs and found Hotch and Rossi in Pamela Mills bedroom.

"House is empty. He's not here, but I found this in his bedroom. It's addressed to her." said Spencer as he handed the letter to Rossi who started reading it out loud

"The price of peace is sacrifice. "And I'm prepared to pay that price, no matter how high. I hope you'll still love me." This is a good-bye letter." said Rossi

"Or a suicide note." said Hotch

Reid looked at Hotch and made eye contact with him.

"He doesn't profile as suicidal." said Spencer

"No, but he knows this could be his final mission. And he may want to go out in a blaze of glory." said Rossi

"It's all about the election, he's only got one move left. We need to secure Mayor Wennington. I'll have the rest of the team find Hilary Ross." said Hotch as he pulled out his phone to get Mayor Wennington's address and Rossi called Morgan

Reid quickly got into an SUV with Hotch and Rossi, and they sped towards Mayor Wennington's house. When they reached the house, Hotch pounded on the door, and Mayor Wennington opened the door, shocked to see three agents wearing Kevlar vests.

"There's no time to speak now, but we have to get you into protective custody because you are possibly a target." said Hotch as he showed his badge along with Reid and Rossi

"OK." said Mayor Wennington as he quickly followed Reid, Hotch, and Rossi, realizing that the three agents are serious

Hotch answered his phone as he, Rossi, and Reid were escorting Mayor Wennington to their SUV.

"Yeah, Morgan." said Hotch

"We're on our way to Hilary Ross's house now. She's still not answering her phone." said Morgan

"All right, call local police. He's not going to go quietly.

"Do you have Mayor Wennington?" asked Morgan

"Yeah. Keep me posted." said Hotch as they got closer to the SUV

"You got it." said Morgan as he hung up

* * *

Hotch, Reid, and Rossi got Mayor Wennington to the police station, and a short while later Hotch's phone rang and he looked at Reid and Rossi.

"Our unsub is dead, but Emily got a flesh wound on her arm so she is getting checked out at the hospital." said Hotch

"Is she alright?" asked Spencer

"She is being checked out at the hospital." said Hotch

"At least she will be back in the field much faster than me." said Spencer, remembering how hard it was after he got shot in the knee, how he had to take it easy even after getting rid of that cane

"Rossi and I are going to arrest Clark Preston, so how about you start cleaning up while we wait for the others." said Hotch

"Yes, sir." said Spencer as he started taking pictures off the clear board

"And it's too late for you to call your wife to let her know that we are flying home tonight, but I am planning that we all won't have to go in until noon so we can catch up on sleep." said Hotch

"I can just send her a text message." said Spencer as he pulled out his cellphone and sent Olivia a text

I WILL BE FLYING HOME TONIGHT, SO WE WILL BE REUNITED TOMORROW MORNING. ~ SR

* * *

Reid took a seat by the window, and Hotch decided to sit next to him while Rossi sat across from them at the table.

Hotch looked at Reid who was looking out the window and decided that it wouldn't hurt to address him by his first name because he knew that their recent case affected Reid hard because of families being killed and the unsub drugging one of his victims.

"You alright Spencer?" asked Hotch

"I can't wait to go home to my wife, even though she will probably be surprised to see me unless she checks her phone if she gets up during the night." said Spencer

"How about surprise her with some breakfast?" asked Rossi

"Olivia has been craving breakfast burritos this week, so I guess I will surprise her with some." said Spencer

"Good idea." said Rossi

Spencer yawned and Hotch looked at him.

"You should get some sleep because we have a long flight, and I am going to stay where I am sitting and go through some files." said Hotch, knowing that he is going to keep an eye on Reid because of the nightmare he had the night before

Reid pulled out his MP3 player that Olivia got for him and placed the ear buds in his ears before turning on some classical music. After he removed his glasses he made himself comfortable by leaning his head in the corner between his seat and the wall and closed his eyes while listening to music.

* * *

Rossi watched Hotch occasionally glance at Reid.

"Why are you occasionally glancing at him?" whispered Rossi

"When I returned to the hotel room that I was sharing with Reid, I am glad I walked in when I did because he was having a nightmare." whispered Hotch

Rossi nodded before Hotch whispered again.

"After sending him to the first two crime scenes, I am glad that I didn't send him to anymore crime scenes but had him stay at the hotel." whispered Hotch

"Despite this case dealing with entire families being killed, I was impressed that he stayed professional despite having a pregnant wife back at home." whispered Rossi

"I am too." whispered Hotch

"He has come a long way since I first saw him in the bullpen wearing a noose around his neck." whispered Rossi

"He has come a long way since getting into the academy at 21 years old, and he didn't let this job break him, even though he's dealt with a few rough patches during his eight years as an agent." whispered Hotch

"I never met someone as strong as him." whispered Rossi

"Me neither, but I hope that his daughter will be as strong as her father." whispered Hotch

* * *

Reid woke up to Hotch shaking him and fumbled for his glasses in front of him. Then he looked at Hotch.

"Time to belt up for landing." said Hotch as Rossi woke up JJ

Spencer repositioned himself before buckling and felt the familiar popping in his ears as the jet descended towards the tarmac, and Hotch spoke up.

"I am giving us all the morning off, so we don't have to show up until noon." said Hotch

* * *

Reid walked into the house and reset the alarm system before hearing Einstein barking in his kennel so he decided to check on Einstein first.

"Hey there, boy." said Spencer

Einstein barked as Spencer lifted him out of the kennel.

"Let's take you outside before I make breakfast for mommy, who should be waking up in a little bit." said Spencer as he carried Einstein outside

10 minutes later Spencer looked at the clock and saw that it was already 6 AM which meant that Olivia should be up soon, so he started making breakfast while playing big band music in the kitchen.

* * *

Olivia headed downstairs dressed for the day and realized that her husband was home because she heard music playing in the kitchen, and she decided to speak.

"Welcome home, Spencer." said Olivia

Spencer turned around from the stove and smiled softly at her.

"I thought that I should have breakfast started before I head up to bed, even though I got a few hours of sleep on the jet." said Spencer

"Do you have to go in today?" asked Olivia as she ran her hand up and down his bicep

"Not until noon, but you have work all day." said Spencer as he kissed her

A few minutes later Spencer and Olivia were eating breakfast at the breakfast island.

"Thank you for making breakfast burritos." said Olivia as she rubbed her belly

"You're welcome, but I learned that I should just eat what you are craving unless it has dairy." said Spencer

"How was the case, even though we talked over the phone?" asked Olivia

"I am definitely going to be attending a meeting tonight because the unsub drugged a few of his victims." said Spencer

"I won't be upset that you want to attend a meeting. How much longer until you are five years sober?" asked Olivia

"I have four more months until I earn my five year medallion, and I will be earning it before Piper is born." said Spencer

* * *

Spencer looked at Emily who was working on her report.

"How are you doing after getting shot?" asked Spencer softly

"I am doing OK." said Emily

"At least you will be back in the field in a few days while it took me a couple of months for me to get back in the field after getting shot in the knee." said Spencer

"I am at least glad that I was able to come home with you guys." said Emily

Spencer thought about a few days prior and decided to ask Emily what was going on with her and Morgan.

"If you don't mind me asking, what was that argument you had with Morgan about?" asked Spencer

"He was a bit hard on one of the cadets during a tactical training session that is designed to force failure at Hogan's Alley." said Emily

"Even though I received waivers from the physical portion so I could be in the field because I aced the academic portion of the academy, Hotch and Morgan made it a goal to make sure that I learned some basic self defense and how to handle a gun." said Spencer before adding "I think I will talk to Morgan, and remind him of a few things." as he got up

"Good luck Reid." said Emily

* * *

Spencer knocked on Morgan's office door, and Morgan looked up.

"Hey Pretty Boy." said Morgan

"I heard that you were hard on a cadet during a tactical training session." said Spencer

"I kind of was." said Morgan, wondering where Reid was going

"It's OK if cadets make a mistake or two while in the academy because they are here to learn even if they fail. You know about the waivers I received while I was a cadet, but now I am a capable field agent because I apply my strengths and weaknesses while in the field, even though I didn't participate in raids until Hotch and Gideon thought I was ready." said Spencer

"Even though you got abducted, contracted Anthrax, got shot in the knee, and held at gun point quite a lot." said Morgan

Spencer chuckled before speaking.

"Think about tutoring that cadet a bit, because he is going to turn into a great agent." said Spencer

"Like Hotch and Gideon did with you." said Morgan

"Exactly." smirked Spencer

"Are you heading home soon?" asked Morgan as he looked at the clock

"In a little bit because Olivia and I are going out for dinner tonight." said Spencer

* * *

Spencer entered the church where Beltway Clean Cops was held and saw John, so he walked over to him.

"Hey John." said Spencer

"Glad that you could finally show up here." said John

"I worked on a rough case this week, and my wife insisted that I come." said Spencer

"Are you planning on sharing tonight, to let the others know why you haven't made a presence here lately?" asked John

"Yeah I am." said Spencer

"How much longer until your child is born?" whispered John

"Have about five more months to go, but I will be five years sober by the time she's born." said Spencer

* * *

A short while later Spencer was standing up front and spoke.

"My name is Spencer." said Spencer

"Hello Spencer." said agents and police officers that haven't met him before

"I use to have a problem with Dilaudid even though I have been sober for four years and eight months. I know that I haven't been here in over four months, but life has been going pretty great for me despite having to get through the five year anniversary of the case that led to my problem with Dilaudid." said Spencer before adding "One of the recent cases I worked on had a suspect who was killing families including a pregnant woman, and the hard part is that in five months I am going to be a dad and I pictured my wife in that crime scene photo that led me to have a nightmare a few nights ago. I talked to my wife and she recommended that I come here for a meeting, even though she helps me get through cravings at home." said Spencer before heading back to his chair next to John

Spencer took a seat by John who squeezed his shoulder and whispered to him.

"Good job my boy." whispered John

"Thanks." whispered Spencer as the next speaker got up

* * *

When it was time for coffee, Spencer saw a familiar face coming towards him and John. And John, who noticed the young agent's anxiety, placed a hand on his shoulder to keep him calm since he knew that Strauss is considered an enemy to Spencer and his teammates.

Strauss's eyes went wide when she saw the Deputy Director of the FBI put a hand on Dr. Reid's shoulder, and she realized that John is a sponsor to one of her agents.

"Hello Erin." said John as he gave Spencer's shoulder a firm squeeze to let his know that it's OK to address his section chief by her first name

"Its been awhile since I saw you, Erin." said Spencer

"I have a feeling that you figured out where I have been, Spencer." said Erin, knowing that Rossi told her that she might see a familiar face and not to be hard on him

"I figured it out nearly five months ago when you offered me a mint, but I hope that you don't use my past addiction to ruin my career and my unit chief's career." whispered Spencer

Strauss shook her head because sometimes she forgets that Spencer has an eidetic memory, so he would remember every conversation they have.

"Aaron and Derek were the reasons why I accepted help, but I am glad that you stayed sober despite having a rough couple of years." whispered Erin, knowing that a few events could have caused Spencer to relapse

"When I told Aaron about my drug problem, he didn't want to report me because he wished that he would have confronted me at the hospital while I was being checked over instead of letting me self-destruct for a few months while thinking that I was dealing with PTSD." whispered Spencer

"I am not going to say anything at all because one of our superiors knows about our addictions." said Strauss as she looked at John who was making sure they behave

John looked at Spencer and Erin.

"Erin, I am hoping you will allow Spencer here to be your sponsor because I have been his sponsor since he came here for the first time." said John

"You can be my sponsor Spencer." said Erin

Spencer pulled his one year medallion out of his pocket and handed it to Erin.

"You should hang on to this until you earn your own, I am about four months away from earning my five year medallion." said Spencer as he handed the medallion to Strauss

"Are you sure that you don't need it Spencer?" asked Erin as she looked at the worn medallion, feeling the warmth from it being in Spencer's pocket

"People always says that I am strong, and I have a wife to support me at home." said Spencer

John looked at Strauss and whispered to her.

"I did the same thing with Spencer when he came here for the first time and he gave me back my one year medallion when he earned his own." said John

Spencer looked at John and spoke up.

"Why did you approach me that day when I was leaving, even though you know who I am and what my position is? I recognized your face right away when I turned around." said Spencer

"Since seeing you speak up there for the first time nearly five years ago, I knew that I had to help you because I heard about how strong you are despite your looks." said John

"But I am not that long haired skinny agent anymore." smirked Spencer

"I agree on that part." said John

"Taking that four month long sabbatical helped me save my life, because I wouldn't be a married man with a child on the way today." said Spencer

"Does your wife know about your past addiction?" asked Strauss

"She knows about the case that forced a drug addiction on me, and she is glad that I stayed sober. One of the rules that we have is that if I am craving, I am going to attend a meeting without argument." said Spencer

"I don't blame her. How far along is your wife?" asked Strauss

"She is 17 weeks." said Spencer

Strauss smiled softly at Spencer, glad that he is starting a family with his wife.

"Have you and your wife found out the gender?" asked Strauss, knowing that she was in rehab during that time

"My wife and I are having a daughter." smiled Spencer

"Congratulations Spencer, and you are going to be great." said Strauss

Spencer's cellphone vibrated and he frowned before checking it to see that he got a text from Olivia.

I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU WHEN YOU GET HOME, SO PLEASE DON'T STAY OUT TOO LATE BECAUSE I AM GOING TO KEEP YOU UP FOR A FEW MORE HOURS. WE NEED TO RECONNECT SINCE YOU WERE GONE FOR A FEW DAYS. ~ OR

John and Strauss looked at Spencer.

"Work?" asked Strauss

"My wife telling me not to stay out too late because she has plans for me, since it's not too late out." said Spencer

"You should probably get home to her then." said Strauss, remembering what it was like with her ex-husband when she was pregnant

Spencer quickly sent Olivia a reply.

LEAVING NOW, AND I SHOULD BE HOME IN 20 MINUTES DEPENDING ON TRAFFIC ~ SR

Spencer's cellphone vibrated as he walked out of the church, and he read a text from Olivia.

RUN EINSTEIN BEFORE MEETING ME UPSTAIRS. ~ OR

* * *

Spencer walked upstairs only to find Olivia laying in bed wearing a different lingerie gown that was a shade of lavender that matches one of his dress shirts that Olivia loves to slip on, and he felt his body reacting right away.

Olivia smirked when she saw her husband's eyes darkened, and she grinned when she noticed that his body was reacting the way she wanted it too.

Spencer walked slowly towards the bed after shutting the door, and stripped down as he went, leaving only his boxers on and started making out with his wife in bed.

* * *

A few hours later Spencer and Olivia were laying side by side, and Olivia leaned on her elbows before she lifted her husband's sweaty bangs so she could make eye contact with him.

"Glad that I helped distract you after coming home from a meeting?" asked Olivia before trailing kisses down her husband's chest

Spencer nodded before looking at her.

"We should probably take a shower before checking on Einstein and getting sleep ourselves, because I really don't want to be teased by Morgan again." said Spencer, seeing that it was around midnight

"We probably should." said Olivia

"It's going to be hard that we can't do this again for a few months after Piper is born." said Spencer as he rested his hands on Olivia's 17 week pregnant belly, feeling his daughter kick

"Time will go fast, Spencer." said Olivia as Spencer helped her get out of bed "But as soon as I get the all clear from Dr. Carter, we could ask one of your teammates to babysit Piper so we can have a night to ourselves." said Olivia as they walked into the bathroom

"But after Piper is born, should we work on Baby Reid number two right away or enjoy raising her for a year before revisiting the topic of having another baby?" asked Spencer as he turned on the shower

"We could work on our second child after your 32 birthday, and maybe we can have our second child in the summer of 2014 because Piper will be around two years old." said Olivia as she and Spencer stepped in the shower together

"Good idea." said Spencer as he and Olivia worked on cleaning each other up from their love making session

An hour later they were fast asleep in bed with Olivia sleeping on Spencer's bare chest.

* * *

 _A/N: I guess I gave you guys a spoiler when Spencer and Olivia will have their second child. Please take a guess on after what event would Spencer be willing to take a few months off in the summer of 2014._


	55. A Family Affair Part 1: The Case

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

 _A/N: Shout out to OhSnapItsMadison for being the 200th reviewer, and also a shout out to tannerose5, southernbeauty13, and Hippichic81 for reviewing chapter 53._

* * *

Olivia looked at her husband who was putting on a pair of jeans and an old t-shirt.

"What are you doing?" asked Olivia

"I thought that I could start painting Piper's nursery this evening." said Spencer

"Good idea. I will start dinner while you are painting." said Olivia

"Morgan is coming over to help, and he should be here in about 10 minutes." said Spencer

"How about you get started, and I send him up when he gets here." suggested Olivia

"OK." said Spencer as he headed to the bedroom across from the master bedroom that was chosen to be the nursery

Spencer started painting the nursery and 10 minutes later he heard Morgan's voice.

"You chose to get started without me?" joked Morgan

"Olivia wanted me to get started right away while she cooks dinner." said Spencer

Morgan grabbed a paint roller and poured some paint into a tray. He spoke as he started painting.

"What's the theme of the nursery since you and Olivia changed your minds on the gender neutral theme?" asked Morgan

"Olivia decided on a cherry blossom tree themed nursery because of the cherry blossom trees that are here in DC." said Spencer as he rolled his paint roller on the tray to get more paint on it

40 minutes later Spencer and Morgan had the first coat done, and Morgan looked at Reid.

"We can probably paint the second coat next weekend if there is no case, would you want my help again?" asked Morgan

"You can help." said Spencer

Olivia came into the doorway and looked at the room, admiring the shade of pink she picked out.

"Great job you two." said Olivia and she looked at her husband and Morgan "I have supper in the oven, and it should be done in 5 minutes."

"What did you make?" asked Spencer as he wiped his hands

"Baked ziti with a salad as a side dish." said Olivia and she looked at Morgan "Care to join us? We have plenty."

"I can never turn down your cooking Olivia, because you got Pretty Boy here to gain a few pounds and eat healthier." said Morgan

The oven timer went off and Olivia looked at Spencer and Morgan.

"I am going to get dinner out of the oven." said Olivia as she left the nursery and headed downstairs

A few minutes later Spencer, Olivia, and Morgan were eating dinner at the dining room table, and Morgan looked at Olivia.

"How is it going at Georgetown?" asked Morgan

"Things at Georgetown are going pretty great, fellow professors are excited about Piper even though they will miss me when I will still be on maternity leave at the beginning of the fall semester." said Olivia

"How long of a maternity leave are you taking?" asked Morgan

"Three months, and when my maternity leave ends Piper will be attending the daycare center that Georgetown has available for staff members." said Olivia

"And you already know that I am taking a month off once Piper is born." said Spencer after he took a sip of his water

"How much longer until Piper is born?" asked Morgan

"22 more weeks." said Spencer

"But there is a chance that she could be born a few weeks early." said Olivia

"I am still hoping that she will be born on Father's Day." said Spencer

Morgan looked at Reid and spoke up.

"When Olivia's baby shower happens, you want to help me renovate one of the properties that I am restoring?" asked Morgan

"Sure." said Spencer, knowing that he will be surrounded by estrogen if he stays at home during the baby shower

* * *

Spencer reached over for Olivia only to feel her side of the bed cold, so he fumbled for his glasses that were on the nightstand before looking at the alarm clock to see that it was only 3 AM. Then he looked towards the master bathroom only to find no light on, so he knew that Olivia could be either in their home library or in the kitchen fixing herself a snack.

Spencer gasped softly when his bare feet touched the cold wooden floor, so he put on his slippers before putting on his robe and heading downstairs towards the kitchen, only to find his wife making S'mores at 3 in the morning.

"Are you making S'mores at 3 AM?" asked Spencer as he removed his glasses and rubbed his still sleep filled eyes

"I am craving them right now, and I didn't want to wake you up." said Olivia as she started eating one

"May I have one?" asked Spencer, seeing that there were about eight S'mores on the pan

"Fine." huffed Olivia

Spencer took one and sat down on a stool by the breakfast island. He saw Einstein sleeping in his kennel cuddling with the same sock and he looked at Olivia.

"I can't believe that Einstein is still sleeping with that sock." said Spencer as he wiped his hands with a paper towel when he was done eating his S'more

"Me either." said Olivia as she grabbed another S'more and looked at Spencer "You can have another one if you want." she said as she walked over to the fridge, grabbed the carton of almond milk and poured herself and Spencer each a glass

"You know what Olivia, I bet when we babysit Jack in a few days he will probably have fun if we make S'mores in the fireplace and build a fort in the living room, turning it into a camp out." said Spencer as he grabbed his second S'more

"Not a bad idea." said Olivia

"Do you think you would join in on the living room camp out, even though you are four months pregnant?" asked Spencer as he took a sip of his almond milk

"Only if you give me a back massage after attending the FBI triathlon." said Olivia sweetly, knowing that her husband is excited about having Jack sleep over like her

"Deal." said Spencer

"We should probably clean up the kitchen before heading back to bed since we have to be up in a few hours." said Olivia

"Yeah we should, because every time I say that I have a late night, Morgan thinks we had sex even though I have woke up to you making late night meals a few times." said Spencer

"It's just since the morning sickness ended I have been hungry more." said Olivia

"Even though you gained some weight, you are still beautiful." said Spencer

"Just remind me that I am beautiful everyday when I complain that I look like a whale." said Olivia sweetly

Spencer snapped his fingers and gave Olivia a thumbs up.

* * *

Spencer headed straight to the coffee maker after setting his bags under his desk, and he was pouring a lot of sugar when he heard Hotch's voice.

"I thought that you were watching your sugar intake, Reid?" asked Hotch as he fixed himself a cup of coffee

"I woke up at 3 AM to an empty bed, only to find Olivia in the kitchen making S'mores because she was craving them and didn't want to wake me up. On the bright side, she did allow me to eat a few of them while drinking almond milk." said Spencer

"I hope that you went back to bed after having a middle of the night snack." said Hotch

"I did go back to bed, and Olivia making S'mores at 3 AM gave me an idea on what Olivia and I can do with Jack when he sleeps over in a few days, if you are OK with him having S'mores." said Spencer

"I don't mind what you and Olivia feed Jack, as long as you don't feed him too much sugar." said Hotch

Spencer gave Hotch a thumbs up, and he saw Garcia coming over to them.

"We have a case." said Garcia

Spencer entered the room when he heard Emily speak.

"Garcia paid good money for those salsa lessons." said Emily

"I'll get a sitter." said JJ

"Let's get started." said Hotch as everyone but Garcia sat down

"OK. Atlanta field office has a serial on their hands: two prostitutes stabbed and staged in the last two weeks." said Garcia

Spencer, who already read his file, spoke up.

"Atlanta's crime rate has skyrocketed over the past few years. Especially the proliferation of solicited sex and drug use in the downtown district." said Spencer

"Maybe this guy thinks he's cleaning up the city. It's rare for an unsub who targets prostitutes to pose the bodies. Means of disposal usually reflects how the person feels towards them." said JJ

"It looks like he didn't think poorly of his victims. Even kept them dressed." said Rossi

"He could be filled with remorse. The arms are folded, the bodies are laid to rest in a quiet park outside the city. Maybe he knew them." said Morgan

"It could be personal. There's a lot of rage in these kills. Multiple stab wounds." said Emily

"What about sexual violations?" asked Rossi

"No. The M. E.'s report says there's no evidence of sexual activity before death." said Hotch

"So what's he doing with them?" asked Garcia

"That's what we need to find out." said Hotch before giving everyone their departure time

Reid pulled out his cellphone and called Olivia right away.

"What's up Spencer?" asked Olivia

"I have a case." said Spencer

"Where are you going?" asked Olivia who was already at her map in her office, getting ready to place a pin on it

"Atlanta, Georgia." said Spencer knowing that Olivia will place a pin on a map so she knows where he is traveling

"Are we still on for babysitting Jack if you guys make it back on time?" asked Olivia as she placed the pin on the map

"I think so." said Spencer

"I have a class in a few minutes, so please come home safe to me." said Olivia

"I promise." said Spencer

"I love you Spencer." said Olivia

"Love you too." said Spencer as he hung up

* * *

"Both of the victims had $250 on them when they were found. Why wouldn't the unsub take that?" asked Emily

"It's a lot to pass up. Money must not be on his mind." said Rossi

"Dumping the bodies certainly is. He chose two different parks outside of Atlanta." said JJ

"The parks are 15 miles apart and 40 minutes from the city. It speaks to his comfort zone." said Spencer

"Or he didn't want to return to the same location and risk getting recognized." said Morgan

"Hey, guys, I hate to be the messenger of sad things, but yet another body has been discovered by some joggers at yet another park. Her name's Rebecca Moore, and get this, a missing persons report was filed on her." said Garcia

"Well, how long was she missing?" asked JJ

"36 hours." said Garcia

"Who filed it?" asked Emily

"Her friend, Allyson Parker." said Garcia

"Prentiss, you and JJ find out from Allyson if she has any insight on why Rebecca was targeted. Morgan and Reid, go to the disposal site, and Dave and I will set up at the field office." said Hotch

* * *

Reid got into the passenger seat while Morgan got into the front seat, and Morgan looked at Reid.

"I heard that you are going to be doing some babysitting if we make it back in time the night before Hotch's race." said Morgan

"Olivia and I are excited about babysitting Jack." said Spencer

"You are one of Jack's favorite uncles." chuckled Morgan, remembering how Jack warmed up to Spencer when he showed Jack some magic tricks

"Because of my magic tricks and having a puppy." laughed Spencer

"How is potty training going for Einstein?" asked Morgan

"Hopefully he is pretty much potty trained by the time Olivia reaches the third trimester." said Spencer as Morgan pulled over and looked at Reid

"Ready for a little bit of hiking up a hill?" asked Morgan as he looked at the terrain

"Livy and I did some hiking in Hawaii even though she was two months pregnant at the time, but we handled it well." said Spencer as he got out of the SUV

"So he parks in the road and then carries the body, what?" asked Morgan as they hiked up the hill where Rebecca's body was found

Spencer quickly did the math based on how far he and Morgan had to hike.

"52.6 yards." said Spencer

"Uphill. So he's gotta be in great shape." said Morgan

"You know, more often than not, prostitutes are murdered and dumped in the same area that they work." said Spencer

"So then why take the time to drive the extra 40 miles outside the city?" asked Morgan

"Maybe he's already up here. He picks them up downtown, takes them to a secondary location, kills them, and gets rid of the body as fast as possible." said Spencer

"Which means he lives nearby, in the suburbs." said Morgan

"With 76,728 other people." added Spencer as he and Morgan looked around the disposal site

As Reid got into the passenger seat, Morgan looked at Reid.

"How is Olivia dealing with her pregnancy?" asked Morgan

"Last night I woke up at 3 AM to find her in the kitchen making S'mores in the oven, and she allowed me to eat a few." said Spencer

"Any other cravings she's had the past few weeks?" asked Morgan

"Last week she was craving breakfast burritos, and it's like every week she has a new craving, even if it's something I can't eat because of my lactose intolerance, and she will let it slide if I have to make something else because the food that she is craving has dairy." said Spencer

* * *

Reid and Morgan walked into the room they were working in, and Hotch looked at Reid.

"Can you get a geographical profile started?" asked Hotch

"Sure." said Spencer as he grabbed what he needed and started plotting the few points on the map

* * *

"Reid, anything?" asked Hotch as he watched Reid draw a few circles on the map he was plotting on

"Now that we have 3 victims, there's a pattern. It looks like his area of control is near Ridgecrest." said Spencer

"That's a bedroom community. Mostly white collar." said Agent Brooks

"It give him easy access to his hunting grounds and disposal sites." said Hotch as Agent Brooks sat down

"Vehicle blends into both places." said Morgan

Emily spoke up as she and JJ entered the room

"Allyson remembered seeing a van parked on the street the night that Rebecca disappeared." said Emily

"And she'd seen it before. But get this, it was parked in a loading zone for hours." added JJ

"Well, let me check any recent tickets." said Agent Brooks

"Our analyst already did that. Nothing." said Emily

"It's not a residential area, so a vendor maybe. Garcia's pulling permits now." said JJ

"He's done this 3 times before. Each victim is left with $250. That's a $750 investment he didn't have to make." said Rossi

"He has every chance to take that money back, but he buries it with them instead." said Morgan

"It could be an obsession. Or a manifestation of his guilt." said Emily

"Everything that happened postmortem. Keeping them dressed, crossing their arms, laying them to rest, it's all very nurturing. But the kills are the exact opposite, incredibly violent and angry." said JJ

"Multiple personalities?" asked Emily

"Or multiple unsubs. The violent one asserts his dominance and the submissive one is left to clean up the mess." said Hotch

* * *

"We're looking for a pair of white males in their late 20s to early 30s, who've developed a pattern of overkill followed by remorse. This usually points to a dominant-submissive partnership." said Hotch

"The submissive follows the rules, knows the dominant's type, obtains the victims and disposes of the body once the dominant has completed his killing ritual." said Spencer

"What is the ritual?" asked Agent Brooks

"It most likely involves some form of bondage. All of the victims have identical bruises on their thighs, but we're not sure if that's done during capture or kill." answered Emily

"There's no sexual assault, which tells us the dominant is likely impotent or is experimenting with other forms of sexual release." said Rossi

"We often refer to this as a thrill kill. The dominant is inducing pain and creating terror without a sexual element. This provides him stimulation and excitement." said Morgan

"Like an adrenaline rush." said Agent Brooks

"Exactly. The thrill of the murder is only a temporary fix. Like any narcotic, the violence satisfies his senses for a time, but then it fades. This is likely why his cooling-off period is nonexistent." said Morgan

"Despite a public investigation, the unsubs have continued killing. The risk of getting caught does not trump their need to kill." said JJ

* * *

Reid looked up when Morgan walked back after taking a phone call from Garcia.

"Julie Harmon was a sexual surrogate." said Morgan

"Whoa! Sounds like somebody felt a little progressive prescription might fix everything." said JJ

"Well, they were wrong." said JJ

"That's not just going from high- to low-risk victims. A sexual surrogate's a very specific type." said Hotch

"It's like they were trying to fix something. Why else would you call a therapist?" asked JJ

"They do treat patients will all types of disabilities, whether it's developmental, physical, or emotional." said Emily

"Well, my guess is this guy had all 3. Let's look at the physical. He's got the upper-body strength to kill. But the victims' bruises tells us that he was using restraints." said Morgan

Rossi who was standing by the clear board decided to speak up.

"Only they're not around the hands and feet, where you'd typically restrain a victim. They're tramline bruises around the thighs." said Rossi as he pointed at a few photos

"It's as if the victims are straddling a chair. Physical infirmity, strong arms. What if the unsub's in a wheelchair?" asked Spencer, remembering how his upper body strength improved while spending a few months on crutches after getting shot in the knee

"That would explain the van parked in the loading zone. Handicap permits grant access all over the city. I'll call Garcia." said JJ as she got up and walked away

"We should talk to social workers, physical therapists, anyone who deals directly with the disabled." said Hotch

As Morgan spoke up Reid looked at him.

"Given the anger and inability to perform, those injuries are not recent." said Morgan

"His explosive outbursts could be built-up frustration, which usually manifests when things are out of one's control, like an accident." said Spencer

"OK, so let's go with that. I mean, whoever's helping him has a definite loyalty. Responsibility, even." said Morgan

"The caregiver could have caused the impairment." said Hotch

"He's the one who has shown remorse and guilt. He might have a sense of morality." said Rossi

"If that's the case, the best way to break up a partnership is to drive a wedge between them." said Emily

"And the key to doing that is to tell the caregiver he's forgiven. Give him the strength to leave." said Morgan

"I'll tell Agent Brooks to organize a press conference." said Hotch as he walked away

* * *

Morgan was looking at the crime scene photos on the board as he talked.

"Everything about Julie Harmon's murder was different. It was the most violent and remorseful. It's like the partners were each at their extremes." said Morgan before he sat down

"All of the bodies were disposed of in a nurturing way, but you're right. Julie was wrapped in plastic. It's neat. It's almost too neat." said Emily

"Maybe the caretaker is a woman. By nature, women prefer cleaner disposal methods." said JJ

"I don't know. I mean, that terrain was something serious. I mean, no offense, ladies, but Reid and I hiked up that ridge and there's no way a woman, physically fit or not, could carry dead weight all that way." said Morgan

"And we profiled that the partner's in a wheelchair, so that would make it impossible for him to help with disposal." said Emily before JJ stood up and walked over to the board

"So there's a third person involved. I mean, that rarely works. It's always two against one." said Morgan

"Well, they'd have to trust one another completely. So what kind of relationship involves that dynamic?" asked Spencer as he rocked back and forth in his chair a bit

"They'd have to be incredibly good friends." said Morgan

"Or blackmailing one another." said Emily

"Siblings." said Spencer

"What if it's parents, protecting their child?" said JJ, turning around to look at Reid, Emily, and Morgan before continuing "They raise them. They root for them."

"They would share the same genes. Apples don't fall far from the tree." said Emily

"A parent would hold themselves accountable. That explains the guilt." said Spencer

"But what kind of sick family pulls this off?" asked Morgan

"One that's probably done it before." answered Spencer

A few minutes later Hotch and Rossi came back into the room, and Reid, JJ, Morgan, and Emily decided to tell Hotch and Rossi what they figured out.

"We think they have an only child. It's unlikely a sibling would participate in something this extreme." said JJ

"If they felt responsible for his accident, they might have rationalized doing anything to make him happy." said Hotch

"Well, we doubt murder is something they planned on. It's more like a lethal side effect of their son's condition." said Morgan

"If there was orbital cortex damage from the accident, it would help explain why killing is his release." said Emily

"If the mother has psychopathic tendencies, she could have passed it down through the X chromosome." said Spencer

"Garcia's looking up accidents now that have the parents at fault." said JJ

"That list has to be long." said Rossi

"It is. So she's also looking for unsolved cases in the state. There's a good chance this isn't the first time the son's acted out." said JJ

* * *

JJ's cellphone rang, and she answered it right away while putting it on speaker.

"Uh, Garcia, you're on speaker." said JJ

"OK, the only thing I can find that's remotely similar to this is from 5 years ago. A coed at Georgia State was stabbed and left in a park." said Garcia through the phone

"Did she have bruises on her inner thigh?" asked Rossi

"Uh, M. E. says... Yes, she did." said Garcia

"All right, Garcia, check student enrollment for that year for students with campus handicap permits." said Hotch

Everyone heard typing before Garcia spoke again.

"I got a bushelful of matches. Let's narrow this down." said Garcia

"Look for in-state residents. If the unsub was injured, there's a good chance he stayed close to home." said JJ

"They're all locals." said Garcia

"The parents would have covered it up and they would have pulled their son out of school after the murder." said Emily

Garcia started typing again.

"Eureka. Jeffrey Collins. He dropped out of school weeks after the murder and has since lived with his parents." said Garcia

"What's his story?" asked Morgan

"Sending it to you right now. He's the only child of Linda and Donald Collins. He was a local athlete who became paralyzed when he was in a car accident when he was 15." said Garcia as Morgan paged through the information and Reid read along

"It says here the mother was driving, but the injuries weren't consistent with being behind the wheel." said Morgan

Reid who read the information while Morgan was paging through it spoke up.

"But the father's were. Look. Broken ribs, ruptured spleen, minor concussion. He's obviously the one that hit the steering wheel." said Reid as he pointed out the information to Morgan

"Let me guess. The father was drunk." said Rossi

"Yeah. Twice the legal limit." said Garcia

"Sounds like they switched places and she covered for him." said Rossi

"But helping your husband avoid a DUI is far different than helping your son dispose of bodies." said Spencer

"Not necessarily. The mother fixes things. She could have manipulated the husband into making up for his failure." said Hotch

"Garcia, you got an address?" asked Morgan

"Sending it to you now." said Garcia

* * *

Reid, Hotch, and Emily were heading towards the Collins when they got a call about an accident, and they decided to check out the scene while the others headed over to the house. Reid spoke to Agent Brooks as they headed to the car.

"We were on our way to the Collins home when we received the call." said Spencer

"Donald Collins was behind the wheel. Died on impact. We found this in his coat pocket." said Agent Brooks as she handed the note to Emily

"He confessed to all 4 murders." said Agent Brooks

"Even in death he's still covering for his son." said Emily

"No one else in the car?" asked Hotch

"No." said Agent Brooks

Spencer who was crouched down a bit, spoke up..

"No skid marks. He probably hit the pole going about 65 mph." said Spencer

"He committed suicide. It looks like he was trying to replicate the accident that made Jeff a paraplegic. This was his ultimate penance." said Emily

"Is this their endgame?" asked Hotch

"If he was trying to replicate the accident, Jeff and Linda would have both been in the car." said Spencer

"So where are they?" asked Emily

* * *

Spencer pulled out his cellphone and typed Olivia a text.

ON MY WAY HOME FROM GEORGIA RIGHT NOW, SO I SHOULD BE HOME IN A FEW HOURS. BABYSITTING JACK IS STILL ON. ~ SR

A minute later his cellphone vibrated.

CAN'T WAIT FOR OUR LIVING ROOM CAMP OUT, TONIGHT BECAUSE YOU OWE ME A BACK MASSAGE TOMORROW. ~ OR

Spencer put his phone on the table and pulled out a book to read. He noticed JJ looking at him.

"What do you need JJ?" asked Spencer

"Since Olivia is exempt from ladies night because of her pregnancy, are you and she busy tonight?" asked JJ

Spencer grinned before speaking up.

"Jack is spending the night tonight because of Hotch's race tomorrow, and Hotch knows that Livy and I will get Jack there." said Spencer

"Would you and Olivia mind watching an extra child?" asked JJ

"Sure." said Spencer

"I will only be out for a few hours." said JJ

"How about Henry just sleeps over instead, and you can take him home after the triathlon tomorrow morning." said Spencer

"Are you sure Spence?" asked JJ

"What could possibly go wrong?" asked Spencer before he pulled out his phone and sent Olivia another text

HENRY IS SLEEPING OVER TOO. ~ SR

A minute later his phone vibrated.

THANKS FOR LETTING ME KNOW. SEE YOU WHEN YOU GET HOME. ~ OR

* * *

Spencer walked into the house, and Olivia looked up from her book and smiled when she saw him.

"Welcome home." said Olivia as she got off the couch and greeted her husband

"I missed you." said Spencer as he kissed Olivia

"I missed you too." said Olivia

"Jack and Henry won't be coming over until after supper." said Spencer

"So we have about nine hours to ourselves." said Olivia

"Yes we do." said Spencer as he ran his hand through Olivia's hair. He wondered where Einstein was since he usually greets him when he walks in the house "Where's Einstein?" asked Spencer as she looked around the living room

All of a sudden Spencer and Olivia hear a whining noise, and Spencer headed towards the laundry room to find Einstein with his legs stuck in a laundry basket. He burst out laughing before taking a photo.

"He's in here." shouted Spencer

Olivia came into the laundry room and burst into giggles when she saw that Einstein was stuck.

"I hope that you took a picture." laughed Olivia

"I did." said Spencer before helping Einstein get out of the clutches of the laundry basket

"Let's take you outside, and then we can play until Jack and Henry come over." said Spencer as Einstein kissed his daddy

* * *

 _A/N: Spencer's and Olivia's babysitting adventure and the triathlon will be in the next chapter_


	56. A Family Affair Part 2: Babysitting

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

 _A/N: Shout out to Hippichic81 for being the 205th reviewer, and also a shout out to OhSnapItsMadison, tannerose5,and southernbeauty13 for reviewing chapter 55._

 _I brainstormed a few scenes for this chapter while having a Friday night dance party with my nearly 16 month old puppy._

 _I_ _am going to be posting one more chapter before I take a break_ _for a_ _bout a_ _week because I found out over an hour ago from my mom that my Aunt who would call me Goober passed away this morning so that means that I have a funeral to attend and being around a bunch of relatives._

* * *

Olivia looked at her husband who was currently playing tug-o-war with Einstein.

"I am thinking about us making breakfast for dinner tonight." said Olivia

Spencer stopped playing with Einstein and made eye contact with his wife.

"That will do, because I could go for your french toast." said Spencer

"What else should we make other than french toast?" asked Olivia as she got out the ingredients

"Hash browns?" asked Spencer

"And bacon." said Olivia

"I will start peeling potatoes." said Spencer as he grabbed a few potatoes out of the potato bin and a vegetable peeler

15 minutes later Spencer and Olivia were eating their dinner, and Olivia decided to start a conversation.

"Excited about Jack and Henry spending the night tonight?" asked Olivia

"Yeah I am, what about you?" asked Spencer

"I am excited too." said Olivia

"At least we went grocery shopping today." said Spencer

"I bet you now appreciate having a fully stocked kitchen." smirked Olivia

"I kind of do, but at least I don't have to waste money on groceries because of tossing food that spoils after coming home from a case anymore." said Spencer

* * *

Spencer was cleaning up the kitchen when the doorbell rang, and Olivia who was drinking a cup of tea spoke up.

"How about you answer the door while I finish up in here?" suggested Olivia as she got up from the dining room chair she was sitting in

"Sure." said Spencer

A minute later he looked through the peephole and saw that it was Hotch and Jack, and he quickly deactivated the security system before letting them inside.

"Come on in." said Spencer

"Hi Uncle Spencer." said Jack

Spencer knelt down to Jack's height and pulled a quarter out of Jack's ear.

"You might need to wash behind your ears better bud, because I just found a quarter there." joked Spencer as he handed Jack the quarter

Hotch who had Jack's overnight bag looked at Olivia who was walking into the living room.

"Where should I put Jack's bag?" asked Hotch

"The guest bedroom with the two twin beds." said Olivia

Hotch headed upstairs and two minutes later he came back down and smiled when he saw Einstein kissing Jack.

"Come here Jack." said Hotch

Jack walked over to his father who knelt down to his eye level.

"Remember what I told you on the way here?" asked Hotch as he placed a hand on Jack's shoulder

"I need to behave for them." said Jack

"Correct." said Hotch

"And if they ask me to do something, I need to listen." said Jack

"Exactly." said Hotch as he hugged his son goodbye

As Reid and Hotch were walking to the door, Hotch looked at Reid.

"We might as well transfer Jack's booster seat to your SUV." said Hotch

"We probably should." said Spencer

A few minutes later Jack's booster seat was inside the Reid's SUV, and Hotch looked at Spencer.

"Thank you for taking in Jack tonight." said Hotch

"Not a problem. I love spending time with Jack, and JJ should be here with Henry in a few minutes." said Spencer

"Henry spending the night too?" asked Hotch

"Yeah he is, and Livy and I have some fun plans for Jack and Henry." said Spencer

"Never hurts to get all the practice you and Olivia can with babysitting two kids at once." said Hotch, knowing that Spencer and Olivia are planning for more kids after Piper and he didn't blame them since the young married couple were both only children

"I agree." said Spencer

"I might as well get going." said Hotch

"See you at the finish line." said Spencer

Spencer headed inside and Jack looked at Spencer.

"Can you show me another magic trick Uncle Spencer?" asked Jack

"How about we wait a few minutes, because Aunt JJ is bringing Henry over." said Spencer

"Henry is staying the night too?" asked Jack

"Yes he is." said Spencer as the doorbell rang and he went to let JJ and Henry inside

"Unca Spence." said Henry

"Hey Henry." said Spencer as he took Henry from JJ

"Thanks for taking Henry in." said JJ

"Not a problem JJ." said Spencer as he adjusted Henry on his hip

"I have to get going." said JJ and she looked at Henry "Please be good for Uncle Spence and Aunt Olivia." said JJ

"I will mommy." said Henry

* * *

Jack looked at Spencer who was helping him get into his pajamas while Olivia took Henry to the bathroom.

"Uncle Spencer, may I make a sign for daddy?" asked Jack

"Sure you can, bud." said Spencer, glad that Olivia has some materials Jack can use

A few minutes later Spencer had Jack sitting at the dining room table making a sign, and when Jack was done he looked at Spencer and Olivia.

"All done." said Jack

"That looks pretty cool, Jack." said Spencer as he gave Jack a high five

"Thank you." said Jack

* * *

Spencer looked at Jack and Henry.

"Want to build a fort that you, Aunt Livy, Henry, and I can sleep in tonight?" asked Spencer

"Sure Uncle Spencer." said Jack

"Well, let's build our fort then boys." said Spencer

A half hour later Spencer looked at Jack and Henry.

"Great job boys." said Spencer as he gave Jack a high five and showed Henry how to give a high five

Olivia came into the living room with some pillows and blankets.

"Would you boys help Uncle Spencer make a bed for us to sleep in? Because I will need some padding." said Olivia as she handed Spencer the pillows and blankets

"Sure Aunt Olivia." grinned Jack and he looked at Olivia "You don't have to sleep in our fort with us."

"I want to sleep with you three boys." said Olivia while she winked at her husband

For the next few minutes Spencer helped Jack and Henry make a bed in their large fort, and Spencer chuckled when he heard Jack's tummy growl.

"How about we build a fire in the fireplace and make some S'mores for a bedtime snack." said Spencer

"S'mores are yummy." said Jack

A few minutes later Spencer got a fire started in the fireplace, and Olivia brought the ingredients into the living room.

"I am going to make us some hot chocolate boys." said Olivia, causing Jack to cheer at the idea

* * *

Spencer, Olivia, Jack, and Henry were eating their S'mores in front of the fire while drinking hot chocolate, and Henry looked at Spencer who was about to take a sip of his hot chocolate.

"Unca Spence, where do babies come from?" asked Henry

Spencer did a spit-take with his hot chocolate causing Olivia to burst out laughing while tears streamed down her face and Jack's eyes went wide.

Spencer coughed a little bit causing Olivia to pound on his back a bit before he was able to speak.

"Why do you ask, Henry?" asked Spencer as Einstein licked the hot chocolate off the floor

Henry got off the floor and placed a hand on Olivia's belly.

"Mommy and daddy say that Aunt Livy is gonna have a baby and you are the baby's daddy." said Henry innocently

"How about you ask when you are older." said Spencer and he looked at Jack "That means you too, bud."

"Daddy told me that when a mommy and daddy love each other they end up making a baby together." said Jack

"You are right on that part Jack." said Spencer as he winked at Olivia before he heard Jack and Henry yawn

Spencer looked at the clock and saw that Jack and Henry were getting tired.

"Do you two boys want me to read a story before you go to sleep in our awesome fort?" asked Spencer

Jack and Henry nodded tiredly as they got situated on the makeshift bed they created on the floor that they know they are sharing with their Uncle Spencer and Aunt Olivia.

* * *

After Jack and Henry were asleep, Spencer and Olivia were picking up around the living room before they crawled into the fort themselves.

"Should we call JJ and let her know how Henry is doing?" asked Spencer as he helped clean up the living room

"Sure." said Olivia as they headed into the kitchen with empty mugs

Spencer pulled out his cellphone and called JJ, and JJ picked up on the second ring.

"Hello." slurred JJ and Spencer could hear Garcia and Emily whooping in the background before the line went dead

Spencer and Olivia smirked at each other, and Spencer hung up.

"Tomorrow morning should be fun." smirked Olivia

"I bet you are glad that you're home with me rather than attending that ladies night out." said Spencer as he rested his hands on Olivia's belly and smiled when he felt Piper kick

"I am glad to be home with you, because I would rather spend a quiet evening at home with you." said Olivia

Spencer looked at Olivia.

"You don't have to sleep in the fort." said Spencer

"I want to sleep in the fort with you, Jack, and Henry because I can picture us doing this with Piper and any other children we have." said Olivia

"We should probably run Einstein one more time before we join Jack and Henry in the fort." said Spencer as he yawned

"Yeah we should." said Olivia

* * *

Spencer woke up smelling breakfast, so he knew that Olivia, Jack, and Henry were awake. He got out of the fort and headed to the kitchen.

"I always knows that coffee and breakfast can wake him up, boys." said Olivia as she placed a platter of pancakes on the dining room table

"You made me coffee?" asked Spencer

"I thought this morning is a special occasion that you deserve coffee." said Olivia as she poured a cup of coffee for him

"Thanks." smiled Spencer

"Don't tell me that you slept with your contact lenses on?" asked Olivia, noticing how red her husband's eyes were

"I didn't want Einstein to get a hold of my glasses down here." said Spencer

"After eating breakfast you march upstairs so you can get dressed, and wear your glasses today." said Olivia

"Yes ma'am." teased Spencer

Jack looked at Spencer.

"Uncle Spencer what are contact lenses?" asked Jack

"You know that I vision problems bud?" asked Spencer

"Like Aunt Penelope?" asked Jack

"Yes." said Spencer

"I thought that you have glasses?" asked Jack

"I am wearing contact lenses right now, and I made a mistake of wearing the same lenses for over 24 hours." said Spencer

"May I see your contact lenses Uncle Spencer?" asked Jack

"In a little bit, bud, OK?" asked Spencer

"OK." said Jack as he got back to eating

* * *

A short while later Spencer went upstairs so he could take a shower and get dressed, and before heading downstairs he made sure to grab his contacts before finding Jack in the guest bedroom with Olivia who was helping Henry get dressed.

"Hey Jack, you want to see my contact lenses?" asked Spencer

"Yes." said Jack

Spencer brought out the carton that contained his contacts.

"I am not going to take them out of the packet because they need to be kept sterile so I don't develop an infection like pink eye or get something caught in my eye when I am wearing them." said Spencer

"I can see them." said Jack and looked at Spencer "If you have glasses, why do you have those lenses?"

"Sometimes wearing contact lenses makes things easier because the FBI requires me to have contact lenses, but your dad doesn't have a problem with me wearing my glasses during a case, as long as I can see clearly." said Spencer

"May I try on your glasses?" asked Jack

"Sure." said Spencer as he removed his glasses and handed them to Jack

Jack put them on and was shocked the he couldn't see at all. He handed them back to Spencer.

"I couldn't see." said Jack

Spencer put his glasses back on before speaking.

"That's because those glasses contain the prescription that I need so I can see because I've had bad vision since I was younger than you." said Spencer

"How old were you when you started wearing glasses?" asked Jack

"I was around three years old." said Spencer

"One of my friends has to wear glasses and he was called four eyes. My teacher told us that calling someone four eyes isn't nice at all." said Jack

"I was called four eyes too when I started wearing glasses, but I learned why I needed glasses and accepted that I would never have perfect vision." said Spencer

* * *

As Spencer was cleaning up the living room, the doorbell rang and smirked when he saw JJ, Emily, and Garcia all wearing sunglasses while looking hungover and he knew that he needed back up.

"Call Morgan and ask him to get here, pronto." said Spencer

"Why?" asked Olivia

"We have three women on our porch who look hungover." smirked Spencer as Olivia pulled out her cellphone and called Morgan

Spencer opened up the door and allowed Emily, JJ, and Garcia into the house.

"What are you three doing here?" asked Spencer as he ushered his three female teammates into the kitchen and started making toast for them

"We were at Garcia's and I wanted to see Henry." said JJ, who winced as she talked

"Morgan is on his way." said Olivia as she filled three glasses of water for JJ, Emily, and Garcia and put some Tylenol in front of the water

"Take some Tylenol and drink the entire glass." said Spencer

"Why did you have to call him?" groaned Garcia before taking her Tylenol and drinking her glass of water

"Jack and Henry are here, and Olivia and I were only planning on taking one vehicle to Hotch's race." said Spencer as he pulled the four slices of bread out of the toaster and put them on plates

"I forgot about the race." groaned Emily as she took her plate of toast from Spencer

Spencer smirked when he heard the doorbell ring, and he walked over to the door.

"Don't worry because Livy, Henry, Jack, and I are leaving in 15 minutes and you three are riding with Morgan." smirked Spencer as he let Morgan inside "Thanks for coming Morgan."

"Not a problem Pretty Boy." said Morgan as he smirked at the appearances of JJ, Emily, and Garcia "I am glad you called for backup."

"UNCLE DEREK!" shouted Jack, causing Emily, JJ, and Garcia to wince

"Hey Jack." said Morgan as he lifted up Jack

Henry ran into the living room and grinned when he saw his mommy.

"MOMMY!" shouted Henry causing JJ, Emily, and Garcia to wince

Spencer smirked at Morgan and whispered.

"We are so going to have some fun." whispered Spencer

"Yeah we are." smirked Morgan

"I agree about us having fun." whispered Olivia

"Should we all cheer loudly?" whispered Spencer

"How about you get hyped up on coffee Spencer, and Olivia can wear you down later." smirked Morgan

"Good idea Derek." smirked Olivia

* * *

Spencer looked at the finish line, and at Rossi.

"Hey Rossi, would you mind taking a photo of Olivia and me that I can send to my parents later?" asked Spencer as he passed his phone to Rossi

"Sure." said Rossi as he took Spencer's phone

Spencer wrapped his arm around Olivia, rested his hand on her belly and they both smiled for the camera.

Rossi took the photo and looked at it when he was done taking a few snapshots.

"You two look great in that photo." said Rossi as he showed Spencer and Olivia the photo

"I promised my mom that Olivia and I would get our picture taken at events that we attend, and my dad will make copies for himself to display at home and at his law firm since he is interested in events that the FBI holds." said Spencer

"And I will display a few in my office." said Olivia

Morgan looked at Olivia.

"Every week your husband adds a new photo to his desk. I think he should just get a digital photo frame." said Morgan

"I am trying to convince Spencer to get one." said Olivia

"I am actually thinking about getting one after Piper is born because there are many photos that I want to display." said Spencer as more people gathered around the finish line

* * *

"I can't see Unca Spence." said Henry

Spencer scooped up Henry and placed him on his hip, and Olivia handed Henry a flag.

"Wave your flag like me while cheering loudly." said Spencer as he waved his flag that he was given

"OK Unca Spence." said Henry as he started waving his flag while cheering like the crowd

"Are you really corrupting my son?" groaned JJ as she winced at hearing her son cheer along with the crowd like Spencer and Olivia

"Yes I am, because having Jack and Henry around makes me feel like a kid at the moment." said Spencer as Olivia lightly slapped his chest and wrapped an arm around his waist

* * *

"Whoo! Whoo! Whoo!" shouted Spencer and Olivia in unison while waving American flags

"Why are you yelling?" asked JJ

"Make him stop." said Emily as she glared at Olivia who was standing next to her husband while having an arm wrapped around Spencer's waist

"I am not going to force my husband to stop, because I am having fun teasing you three." shouted Olivia while waving a flag like Henry and Spencer cheering along

Spencer and Morgan looked at each other and nodded since there were little ears around.

"Henry, can you please cover your ears?" asked Spencer

"OK, hey, Jack, Jack. Earmuffs for a minute. Earmuffs." said Morgan and Jack followed his instructions before Morgan looked at Garcia, JJ, and Emily "What did you guys drink last night?"

Spencer looked at his watch as Garcia spoke.

"The green fairy. You're in the FBI. Could you get the entire crowd to stop cheering?" asked Garcia

"By my estimates, Hotch will be finishing any minute." said Spencer

Jack, who heard his Uncle Spencer speak, looked for his daddy.

"Do you see him, Uncle Dave?" asked Jack

Rossi looked for Hotch, and he pointed where he saw Hotch.

"I think I do, kiddo." said Rossi while alerting the others "Right there! There he is!" shouted Rossi as Spencer and Olivia started cheering along with the crowd again

"Waaah!" cheered Olivia, Spencer, Jack, and Henry

Hotch smiled when he saw his teammates, Olivia, Jack, and Henry in the crowd, and he pushed himself to get to the finish line.

"There he is! Come on! Yeah! Come on! Get in there!" shouted Morgan, Reid, Olivia, and Rossi while gaining glares from JJ, Emily, and Garcia

"Whoa!" shouted Spencer

"Come on, Jack. Come on, Jack. Let's go see your dad, Jack." said Morgan as he, Spencer, Rossi, and Olivia had no problem running around the barricade towards Hotch while JJ, Emily, and Garcia walked

Spencer and Olivia did a light jog towards Hotch who was getting a bottle of water.

"Go get him, Jack! Go get him! Go, go, go! Go! Go, go!" shouted Morgan as he lifted Jack down from his shoulders and Jack ran to his father and Spencer let Henry down who ran along with Jack

"Stay in sight, Henry." said Spencer

Spencer held Olivia's hand while Jack greeted his father.

"You did it!" shouted Jack as he jumped

"I did, buddy, I did. Can you believe it?" asked Hotch as he removed his medal

"Did you see my sign?" asked Jack

"I did." said Hotch as he put his medal around Jack's head "That's for you, buddy. Your sign's fantastic." said Hotch

"Look at you. How do you feel?" asked Rossi as JJ lifted up Henry

"I think I'm gonna live." said Hotch

"That's pretty impressive. I had money on the swim killing you." joked Emily

"I practiced." said Hotch

"And it paid off. Good job." said Morgan who had an arm wrapped around Garcia

"Thank you." said Hotch

Olivia looked at her husband and whispered.

"I'm hungry." whispered Olivia as she rubbed her belly, causing Spencer to chuckle before he spoke up

"Hey, you guys want something to eat?" asked Spencer as he wrapped his arms around Olivia's front while resting his hands on her belly and resting his head on top of hers

"Yeah, something greasy." said JJ

"Oh yeah." said Emily

"And healthy for me." said Olivia as she rested her hands on her belly

"You got that right, Livy." said Spencer

Beth arrived, and she recognized Spencer, Olivia, and Hotch right away so she decided to alert her presence to the crowd that was surrounding Hotch.

"Hotchner!" shouted Beth

Hotch smiled when he saw Beth coming towards them.

"Beth! Jack, there's someone I want you to meet. Come here."

"You were amazing! Congratulations!" said Beth as she and Hotch hugged

Spencer smiled at Olivia and shared a quick kiss with her, causing Morgan to smirk at the young married couple.

"Thanks. Beth, I'd like you to meet my son Jack." said Hotch as he gestured to Jack

"Hi." said Jack

"Jack, this is my friend Beth." said Hotch

Beth knelt down to Jack's eye level as she spoke.

"Hey there, Jack. It's nice to meet you." said Beth

"Do you work for my dad, too?" asked Jack, knowing that the only other person who doesn't work with his dad is his Aunt Olivia

"No. We're just friends." said Beth and she noticed the sign Jack made "Hey, don't tell me you made that."

"Yep. I colored it myself and put the sparkles on, too." said Jack

"You know what? I look at art all day long, and that, my friend, is pretty good." said Beth

"Thank you." said Jack

"Well, you're welcome." said Beth

Hotch looked at his agents and Olivia who were watching the scene, and he looked at Beth.

"We were gonna go get something to eat. You want to come?" asked Hotch

"Sure." said Beth, glad that she will get to catch up with Spencer and Olivia

"OK. Great. Come on, buddy." said Hotch

Beth looked at Spencer and Olivia.

"It's nice to see you two again." said Beth

"Likewise." said Spencer and Olivia in unison

"You two met her before?" asked an outraged Garcia

"Spencer and Olivia were nearby when Beth approached me for the first time." said Hotch

* * *

They arrived at a diner that the BAU usually went to, and ended up pushing a few tables together. A short while later they were waiting for their breakfast and Spencer looked at Olivia.

"Still want that lower back massage when we get home, Livy?" whispered Spencer

Olivia nodded and spoke up.

"And a bubble bath." said Olivia

"Anything you want my Queen." said Spencer as he pecked Olivia on the cheek

Everyone smiled when they heard Spencer call Olivia his queen, and Beth decided to speak up since she liked how sweet Spencer is on Olivia.

"You are so sweet to your wife Spencer." said Beth, causing Spencer's face to heat up and laughter to erupt around the table

Hotch looked at Beth and spoke up.

"I am just glad that Spencer and Olivia keeps their flirting G-rated, unlike those two over there." said Hotch while pointing at Morgan and Garcia causing laughter to ripple around the table while Morgan and Garcia sank in their chairs as Hotch added "But Morgan's and Garcia's banter is entertaining sometimes."

"Ditto." said Rossi

Beth decided to ask Spencer and Olivia about the baby.

"How much longer until Piper arrives?" asked Beth

"22 more weeks." smiled Spencer

"So almost halfway there." said Beth

"I can't wait to hold my little girl for the first time." said Spencer

"I can't wait to hold her too, Doc." said Olivia

"I am still hoping that Piper could be born on Father's Day because I really want her to be born on Father's Day." said Spencer as he rested a hand on Olivia's belly and smiled when he felt a kick

"Have you two thought about the nursery?" asked Beth

"We decided on a cherry blossom themed nursery." said Olivia

"I might be able to find some art that you two could put in Piper's nursery." said Beth

"That would be great." said Olivia as everyone's food arrived

"Dang, girl." said Morgan as he noticed how much food is on Olivia's plate

Olivia stuck out her tongue out at him before she started eating.

"Please don't comment on the amount of food she has, Morgan." said Spencer

* * *

Rossi looked at Spencer and Olivia who pushed their empty plates away

"So, how was babysitting for you two?" asked Rossi

"Both Jack and Henry were well behaved even though Henry asked Spencer a question that got Spencer to do-." said Olivia

"Oh no you don't Livy." said Spencer as he pulled her into a kiss

15 seconds into the kiss he heard Morgan.

"Get a room you two, there are children here." said Morgan

Spencer's face heated up as he released Olivia from their kiss, and Olivia looked at her husband.

"What was that for?" whispered Olivia, knowing that they weren't into PDA like that

"I just felt like kissing you." said Spencer

"We can visit that again later." smirked Olivia

"I agree." whispered Spencer

* * *

 _A/N: Next chapter is in progress, and it won't deal with an episode because it will deal with a storyline that I am going to do instead of doing the Maeve storyline that would lead to Spencer taking two weeks off prior to Magnum Opus when I get to the season 8 storyline._


	57. Spencer Gets Sick

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

 _A/N: Shout to OhSnapItsMadison and southernbeauty13 for reviewing chapter 56._

 _This takes place the Wednesday after A Family Affair and a week before I Love You, Tommy Brown._

 _So instead of doing the Maeve storyline, I will do a storyline that deals with Spencer having strep throat which will lead him to eventually need a tonsillectomy two weeks before that case in San Francisco in Magnum Opus._

 _I had this chapter in progress before finding out that my aunt passed away, so at least I was able to work on this, even though the funeral isn't for a few days yet. So after you guys read this chapter, I won't be updating again until after my aunt's funeral. And thank you OhSnapItsMadison for your condolence that you mentioned in your review for chapter 56._

* * *

Spencer felt nauseous. He looked at Olivia and spoke up.

"I don't feel so good." said Spencer

Olivia looked at the clock, saw that it was only 7:30 and frowned.

"How about you go to bed instead of staying up for another two hours?" suggested Olivia as she placed a hand on Spencer's forehead and noticed that it wasn't warm

"I think I will do that." said Spencer

"I will be coming to bed in about two hours." said Olivia as she kissed her husband on the cheek "Goodnight Doc."

"Goodnight Livy." said Spencer as he started up the stairs

* * *

Spencer woke up at 4 AM with a pounding headache and a sore throat that caused him to groan, waking Olivia up.

"What's wrong Spencer?" asked a groggy Olivia as she turned on the lamp and looked at him

"I have a headache, my stomach hurts, my throat is sore, and I feel warm." said Spencer

Olivia placed a hand on Spencer's forehead and frowned at how warm it felt.

"Just stay put while I grab the thermometer." said Olivia as she got out of bed

A minute later Olivia spoke up.

"Open your mouth please." said Olivia

Spencer opened his mouth and felt Olivia put the thermometer in. A minute later it beeped and Olivia read it.

"You are not going to work later this morning because you have a temperature of 103 which means that I am taking you to the doctor in a few hours. So you might as well send Hotch a text message to let him know that you are not coming in for a few days." said Olivia

Spencer put on his glasses before grabbing his cellphone off the nightstand and sending Hotch a text.

I AM NOT COMING IN TO WORK FOR A FEW DAYS BECAUSE I HAVE A FEVER OF 103, STOMACHACHE, SORE THROAT, AND A HEADACHE. OLIVIA IS TAKING ME TO THE DOCTOR IN A FEW HOURS BECAUSE MY FEVER IS TOO HIGH FOR HER LIKING. ~ SR

Spencer placed his cellphone on the nightstand and looked at Olivia who was sitting on the foot of the bed.

"I sent Hotch a text. He should wake up to it in a few hours." sighed Spencer

"I am going to stay home today so I can take care of you, Spencer." said Olivia

"You don't have to Livy." protested Spencer

"You have been making me rest when you are home because I'm pregnant, so please let me take care of you." said Olivia firmly

Spencer sighed, knowing that Olivia won their argument, and he spoke up.

"If I don't know what I have yet, shouldn't you keep a distance from me so you don't get sick?" asked Spencer

"I am not going to kiss you for the next few days, so that means no kissing me either. If I get sick, so be it." said Olivia and she looked at her husband, who looked exhausted "You should go back to sleep, and in a few hours I will bring you something to eat."

"What are you going to do?" asked Spencer

"I am going to run Einstein and call my TA to let her know that she needs to take over my classes for a few days." said Olivia as she left the bedroom

* * *

Two hours later Spencer woke up to his cellphone vibrating, so he reached for his glasses and noticed that Hotch replied to his text.

THANKS FOR LETTING ME KNOW, AND LET ME KNOW WHAT THE DOCTOR SAYS. I WILL LET THE OTHERS KNOW THAT YOU ARE GOING TO BE ON SICK LEAVE FOR A FEW DAYS. HOPE YOU FEEL BETTER. ~ AH

Spencer replied right away.

WHAT ABOUT MY STACK OF CONSULTS? ~ SR

A minute later Hotch replied.

I WILL HAVE YOUR STACK OF CONSULTS DIVIDED BETWEEN THE OTHERS. JUST FOCUS ON GETTING BETTER AND NOT THINKING ABOUT WORK. ~ AH

Olivia came into the bedroom with breakfast for Spencer.

"I made you some soup to eat because of your sore throat." said Olivia softly as she placed the tray on the bed and looked at him "Please sit up for a moment so I can put some pillows behind your back."

Spencer complied to his wife's orders, and before he knew it he was eating his soup since Olivia was feeding him herself.

"You are spoiling me, Livy." croaked Spencer

Olivia grabbed the thermometer and looked at Spencer.

"I want to take your temperature one more time to determine if we go to the urgent care clinic or emergency room, so open up." said Olivia

Spencer opened his mouth and he felt the thermometer. It beeped a minute later.

"Change of plans, I'm taking you to the emergency room because you have a fever of 104." said Olivia

"Do we have to go to the ER?" whined Spencer

"Your fever is high enough that it can cause severe problems if you don't get medical treatment, and you could possibly be dehydrated." said Olivia as she helped Spencer get out of bed "You can stay in your pajamas, but get your shoes on." said Olivia as she passed Spencer his converse sneakers

* * *

"You are dehydrated Dr. Reid, and you need fluids infused right away before you are taken to your room." said the nurse as she prepped Spencer's hand for an IV

"Do I really have to stay in the hospital?" grumbled Spencer

"You are being admitted because of your fever and dehydration." said the nurse and she looked at Olivia "Can you distract him?"

"Sure." said Olivia as she looked at Spencer, "Focus on my baby bump."

"You are going to feel a poke." said the nurse

Spencer winced when the nurse put an IV in his hand, and the nurse looked at Spencer.

"Let's get you into your wheelchair so I can take you into your room Dr. Reid." said the nurse

Spencer got into his wheelchair and Olivia grabbed his patient bag and jacket before the nurse started wheeling him to the elevators.

"How far along are you, Mrs. Reid?" asked the nurse as she pressed the button for the elevators

"Four and a half months pregnant." said Olivia as she entered the elevator with her husband and the nurse

"Do you two know what you're having?" asked the nurse as she pressed the button for the floor that Spencer was going to be staying on

"A girl." croaked Spencer

"Have a name yet?" asked the nurse

"Piper Ann Reid." said Olivia

"That's a pretty name." said the nurse as the trio exited the elevator and she looked at Spencer "We are almost to your room, Dr. Reid."

"Good." grumbled Spencer

A few minutes later Spencer was being assisted into his hospital bed, and the nurse was making sure that he is comfortable before looking at him as she fluffed his pillows and covered him up.

"The doctor will be in here shortly to talk to the both of you." said the nurse and she looked at Olivia "That couch pulls out into a bed if you are going to stay with your husband during his hospitalization, and while the nurses and doctor takes care of your husband you should take care of yourself and your unborn daughter."

"Thanks." said Olivia as she got comfortable on the couch before she looked at Spencer "Behave when the doctor gets in here."

"Yes ma'am." croaked Spencer

"Even when you are sick and miserable, you are still a smart-ass." muttered Olivia

A few minutes later Dr. Charles entered the room, quickly looked at Spencer's medical chart and realized that the young man lying in the hospital bed is a doctor.

"May I call you Spencer instead of Dr. Reid?" asked Dr. Charles

"Sure." croaked Spencer as he wrapped his warming blanket tighter around him

"So you are here for dehydration, fever of 104, abdominal pain, and a sore throat." said Dr. Charles

Spencer nodded.

"Could you open your mouth for me Spencer?" asked Dr. Charles as he grabbed his pen light and a tongue depressor

Spencer opened his mouth, and Dr. Charles placed the tongue depressor on Spencer's tongue and looked at his throat.

"I see that your tonsils are swollen with some white pus on them. So I would like to do a throat culture because I think you could have either strep throat or tonsillitis." said Dr. Charles and he looked at Olivia and noticed her baby bump "Mrs. Reid, do you still have your tonsils?"

"I had them removed when I was 15, so I haven't had any cases of tonsillitis or strep throat since." said Olivia

Dr. Charles looked at Spencer and spoke.

"In a few minutes a nurse will come in here to swab your throat, and I am going to have the results rushed to me right away so I can determine if you need antibiotics so you don't get your wife sick." said Dr. Charles

"I am allergic to beta-lactams, so you will see what antibiotic I am usually prescribed." croaked Spencer

"Good to know." said Dr. Charles and added "Do you both know sign language?"

Spencer and Olivia both signed yes.

"Spencer, I recommend that at least until your throat is no longer painful you use sign language to communicate with people and Mrs. Reid can be your translator." suggested Dr. Charles

"Good idea." said Olivia as she gave her husband a glance, telling him that he should follow Dr. Charles' suggestion

* * *

30 minutes later Dr. Charles entered the room and looked at Spencer.

"You definitely have a case of strep throat. I am going to prescribe you Keflex that we can administer through your IV until you are discharged." said Dr. Charles

"When can I go home?" signed Spencer

Olivia glared at her husband before translating for Dr. Charles who chuckled because he's dealt with patients who are stubborn like Spencer before.

"You are staying here overnight so we can get your fever to go down." said Dr. Charles and he looked at Olivia and spoke up "How far along are you, and do you know the gender?"

"Four and a half months pregnant, and we are having a girl." said Olivia

"Congratulations, and I would recommend that until your husband isn't contagious anymore you should sleep in a separate bed just to be safe when he is able to go home." said Dr. Charles

"Got it, and we won't be kissing each other until he is no longer contagious either." said Olivia

"I agree with the kissing part." said Dr. Charles

"Thanks Dr. Charles." said Olivia

"Spencer, a nurse should be coming to check on you in an hour so you might as well rest." said Dr. Charles as he left the room

Olivia looked at Spencer who looked upset about being in the hospital.

"You might as well get some sleep before a nurse comes to check on you, and I will call Aaron and let him know what's going on." said Olivia

Spencer closed his eyes and Olivia left the room and walked towards an area that allows cellphones to call Hotch.

"Hotchner." said Hotch

"Hey Aaron." said Olivia

"How is Reid doing?" asked Hotch

"He is now staying overnight at the hospital because his fever went up to 104. That concerns his doctor, and he has strep throat and dehydration so he is getting fluids at the moment. If he follows his doctor's instructions after being released tomorrow, he should be able to return to work on Monday." said Olivia

"Good to know." said Hotch

"Would you mind telling me how my husband acts when he is sick?" asked Olivia

"He will be grumpy, agitated, and tired." said Hotch

"So he will be stubborn?" asked Olivia

"Correct, but with how you have him wrapped around your finger, he should listen to you." said Hotch

"Thanks for letting me know." said Olivia

"If you and Reid need anything, please let Jessica know because there is a case, and please don't tell your husband because I don't want him to feel guilty for missing a case because he's sick." said Hotch

"Got it." said Olivia before hanging up with Hotch and dialed Alex's number

"I heard that you called in today." said Alex

"Spencer is a patient at Georgetown Medial Center right now because of a high fever, dehydration, and strep throat. Because of how sick he is, I asked my TA is taking over my classes until Spencer is able to return to work because I am going to take care of him when he is released, whether I am nearly five months pregnant or not." said Olivia

"Do you need anything?" asked Alex

"Can you check on Einstein around lunchtime? I am not going to leave the hospital because Spencer's boss warned me how my husband is when he is sick and I need to make sure that he behaves." said Olivia

"Sure I can check on him. At least you gave me a spare key." said Alex

"Thanks." said Olivia

"Do you want me to bring you and Spencer a change of clothes?" asked Alex

"You should be able to recognize Spencer's go bag, and I could use a change of clothes." said Olivia

"I will bring you what you need at lunch time, and please tell Spencer that I will visit him later." said Alex

"Thanks." said Olivia

"Not a problem, because I care about you and your husband." said Alex before she and Olivia exchanged goodbyes and hung up

Olivia walked back into her husband's hospital room and got comfortable in the recliner.

* * *

"Where's Reid?" asked Garcia causing Emily, JJ, Morgan, and Rossi to look worriedly at Hotch who was just walking into the conference room

"Reid ended up in the hospital this morning because he has a fever of 104, strep throat, and dehydration." said Hotch

"We should be there for him instead of working on a case." said an enraged Morgan

More protests were said around the room, and Hotch glared at his agents.

"There are no other teams available at the moment, and Olivia is at the hospital with him so he won't be getting through his hospitalization alone. I will call him on Sunday to see how he is feeling and determine if he is ready to come back to work on Monday." said Hotch

"What if I want to check on Reid?" asked Garcia

"Contact Olivia instead. I don't want Reid to know that we have a case because he would want to help when he is not feeling at his best. You all know how he was when he had his migraines last year." said Hotch, causing everyone to nod in agreement

* * *

Olivia was reading out loud to her husband when there was a knock on Spencer's hospital room door.

"Come in." she called

Olivia smiled when she saw Blake enter the room and place two duffel bags on a chair.

"Hey Alex." said Olivia

Alex looked at Spencer.

"How are you feeling Spencer?" asked Alex

"I hate hospitals because of the lighting." signed Spencer

Alex laughed and spoke up.

"You needed to be hospitalized Spencer." said Alex as she placed a gift bag that she was carrying onto the bedside rolling table "I brought some crossword puzzles to keep you entertained."

"Thank you." signed Spencer as he closed his eyes so he could sleep

"You're welcome." said Alex and she looked at Olivia "Einstein is doing fine, and I will stay in one of the guest bedrooms tonight so I can take care of him."

"Thank you for helping us out." said Olivia

"Not a problem, because James is out of the country right now, so Einstein will be good company even if it means house-sitting for you and Spencer." said Alex

"You have class in an hour, so you should probably head back to Georgetown." said Olivia

"Call me if you need anything, and please take care of yourself so you don't end up in a bed next to your husband." said Alex

"Spencer's nurse is making sure that I eat because they have been asking me how far along I am in my pregnancy." said Olivia as she rested her hands on her belly

"Good." said Alex as she got up from the chair that she was sitting in "I will check in on you later."

"Thanks again, Alex." said Olivia

"You're welcome." said Alex as she left the room

* * *

The next day Dr. Charles entered Spencer's hospital room and looked at Spencer.

"Your fever has gone down to 101 and you are no longer dehydrated, so I think I can discharge you for home care." said Dr. Charles as he winked at Olivia, knowing that she will take care of her husband

"Good." croaked Spencer

"I still want you to use sign language until your throat is barely sore." said Dr. Charles

"May I have my husband's discharge papers please?" asked Olivia

"I will get them, and while the nurse gets your husband ready, I have some instructions for you Mrs. Reid." said Dr. Charles

Olivia looked at her husband as she got out of the chair she was sitting in.

"Behave." said Olivia sternly as she left the room with Dr. Charles

"I have a list of suggestions to help bring your husband's fever down, and if he gets enough rest he can return to work on Monday if he continues taking his antibiotics." said Dr. Charles as he handed Olivia the prescription for Spencer and the release papers

Olivia read the instructions before signing her husband's release papers and as she headed back to his hospital room she heard protesting.

"I don't want to ride in a wheelchair." croaked Spencer before he heard his wife clear her throat "Livy." croaked Spencer

"What did I say about behaving?" asked Olivia sternly as she rested her hands on her hips

"I don't want to ride in a wheelchair." signed Spencer

"It's hospital rules, Spencer." said Olivia while crossing her arms

"Fine." grumbled Spencer as he got into the wheelchair that the nurse brought into the room

A few minutes later a nurse was helping Spencer get into the passenger seat of his SUV, and Olivia drove them home.

* * *

Spencer woke up to Olivia shaking him.

"We're home." said Olivia softly

Spencer unbuckled and followed Olivia inside the house.

"Am I allowed to lay down on the couch? I am too exhausted to head upstairs." signed Spencer

Olivia placed a hand on Spencer's forehead and spoke.

"I think the first thing we should do to help you feel better is probably try to bring down your fever since we spent the night at the hospital because of it, so I think a soak in lukewarm water is in order." said Olivia

"Fine." signed Spencer as he started to make the trek up the stairs to the master bathroom

"I will run Einstein and come back to check on you in 15 minutes." called out Olivia as she let Einstein out of his kennel so he could go outside

* * *

After Spencer toweled himself off, Olivia looked at him.

"Do you still want to lay on the couch downstairs, or would you like to lay in bed?" asked Olivia

"Might as well stay in bed." signed Spencer as he pulled on pajama pants, knowing that Olivia wants him to go shirtless to help him cool down a bit more

"Would you like a cup of herbal tea or some water?" asked Olivia, knowing that he has to stay hydrated because being dehydrated was one of the two reasons that led to his overnight hospitalization

"Water please, and do we have any Popsicles?" signed Spencer as he got into bed and covered up

"We don't have any, but after lunch I can go get you some while you take a nap." said Olivia as she pulled out her thermometer so she could take his temperature "Open up."

Spencer listened to her, and a minute later Olivia read his temperature out loud.

"Your temperature still at 101, so I am going to put a cold cloth on your forehead and give you some Tylenol." said Olivia as she walked into the bathroom

A minute later Spencer felt a cold wash cloth placed on his forehead and heard a glass of water being placed on the nightstand.

"Let me help you take a few sips of water before you fall asleep." said Olivia as she picked up the glass of water and handed Spencer two Tylenol

Spencer allowed his wife to help him drink some water and take some Tylenol before he fell asleep a few minutes later.

* * *

Olivia headed downstairs, and a few minutes later her cellphone rang. She saw that it was Garcia.

"Hey Penelope." said Olivia

"How is Boy Wonder doing?" asked Garcia

"He was released from the hospital an hour and a half ago, and he just fell asleep a few minutes ago. I am going to rest my feet a bit before making some lunch." said Olivia as she plopped onto the couch and smiled when she saw Einstein sleeping in his kennel

"I am going to call the team in a few minutes, so I thought that I should call you so I can give the others an update." said Garcia

"Please let the others know that I want them to stay safe, and that Spencer is feeling a bit better now." said Olivia

"I will." said Garcia before hanging up

* * *

Meanwhile in Portland, Oregon

Hotch's cellphone vibrated, and he read a text from Garcia.

JUST TALKED TO OLIVIA. BOY WONDER HAS BEEN DISCHARGED FROM THE HOSPITAL AND IS RESTING COMFORTABLY AT HOME. ~ PG

Hotch looked at Emily, JJ, Rossi, and Morgan.

"Garcia got an update on Reid from Olivia, and Olivia says that Reid got released from the hospital less than two hours ago and is now at home." said Hotch

"Good." said JJ

"Let's focus on the case, and I will get an update from Olivia later." said Hotch

"I just wish that Reid was here with us to help solve this case." said JJ

"Olivia is keeping him at home and making sure that he doesn't end up in the hospital again." said Hotch

"Strep throat isn't fun." said Morgan, causing everyone to nod in agreement since they all had to deal with it at one point

"Does Reid still have his tonsils?" asked Rossi

"I looked into Reid's medical records after arriving at the office yesterday morning, and he still has them." said Hotch before adding on "But if his strep throat comes back about six more times within the next year, he will most likely need a tonsillectomy."

"Let's just hope that it doesn't come to that, because Pretty Boy hates being in hospitals." said Morgan

"But we all know that with his allergy to beta-lactams, he can't be given the first choices of antibiotics doctors usually prescribe for illnesses that allow antibiotics to be taken so there is a chance that he might develop a resistance to the antibiotics he is prescribed." said Hotch

"Do you know what he is usually prescribed?" asked Emily

Hotch thought about what he read from Reid's medial records for a minute before speaking up.

"I think he is usually prescribed Keflex, but there is a chance that he could develop a resistance to it." said Hotch

* * *

Meanwhile in Washington DC

Spencer woke up to the smell of soup in the bedroom, and he looked at Olivia who removed the cloth from his forehead.

"It's time for lunch Spencer." said Olivia as she helped him sit up and take a sip of water

"How long was I asleep?" signed Spencer as he put on his glasses

"Two hours, and you are supposed to take your antibiotics with food." said Olivia as she opened the pill bottle that contained the antibiotics

Spencer reluctantly took the antibiotics before he started eating his soup, knowing that the sooner he takes them the faster he won't be contagious anymore.

"I am going to head to the store after you are done eating and buy you some Popsicles and throat lozenges to help ease the pain, so you should get some sleep." said Olivia

"Do you think I could read for a little bit?" signed Spencer

"How is your headache?" asked Olivia as she raised her eyebrows

"I still have it." signed Spencer

"Hopefully the Tylenol that I gave you over two hours ago will start to take effect soon, but I recommend that you sleep for now." said Olivia

"Fine." signed Spencer

"Just so you know, Hotch warned me about how you are when you're sick and I hope that Piper doesn't inherit your stubbornness." said Olivia as she exited the room

* * *

The next day Spencer's throat barely hurt, so he was allowed to talk again, and Olivia was checking his temperature.

"Your temperature is now 99." said Olivia

"Good." said Spencer as he took a sip of the tea Olivia brought upstairs for him

"Maybe tomorrow I will let you read a few books while lying in bed." said Olivia

"That will be great." said Spencer

"I am going to go make you some dinner, so you should rest a bit more before it's time to eat." said Olivia

"May I take a shower after dinner?" asked Spencer

"Yes you can." said Olivia

"It's a bummer that you can't join me." grumbled Spencer

"I will take a shower with you in a few days Spencer, but you are still contagious at the moment until you take your antibiotics for about two more days." said Olivia as she left the room

"After my shower, can I go downstairs for a few hours?" asked Spencer

"Yes, you may." said Olivia, knowing that her husband is getting restless

Spencer got out of bed and headed into the bathroom, and when Olivia heard the shower water running she pulled out her cellphone and sent Hotch a text message.

SPENCER'S TEMPERATURE IS NOW 99. ~ OR

Olivia headed downstairs and her phone vibrated.

GOOD. ~ AH

* * *

Spencer laid down on the couch, and he looked at Olivia who helped Einstein get onto the couch.

"Can we watch a movie?" asked Spencer

"Sure." said Olivia

"How about you pick the movie." said Spencer as he pet Einstein

"I think a comedy is in order to cheer you up." said Olivia as she looked through the DVDs and found one for them to watch

"Am I able to eat some popcorn?" asked Spencer

"How about some frozen Greek yogurt instead, and when your throat is no longer sore you can eat some popcorn." suggested Olivia

"OK." said Spencer

* * *

Saturday Morning at 6 AM

Olivia took out the thermometer and looked at her husband.

"Open up." said Olivia

Spencer listened, and a minute later he heard a beeping noise.

"98.6 which is perfect." said Olivia and she looked at her husband "How is your throat?"

"The pain is gone." said Spencer

"You get to go back to work on Monday, but you are going to take it easy until then and no arguments." said Olivia

Spencer smiled at her.

"Thank you for taking care of me." said Spencer

"We take care of each other Spencer, and you gave me practice for when Piper gets sick after she is born." said Olivia as she rested her hands on her 19 week pregnant belly

"At least next week, you will be at the halfway mark of your pregnancy." said Spencer

* * *

The next morning at 6 AM Spencer and Olivia woke up at the same time, and Olivia looked at him.

"We should probably clean the house today before we go back to work tomorrow." suggested Olivia

"Good idea because of the germs that I probably spread around the past few days." said Spencer

"I can handle areas that won't require me to bend, while you handle areas that require getting onto the floor." said Olivia

"Deal." said Spencer and he looked at his wife "Let me take care of breakfast this morning."

"I will let you cook breakfast since you are no longer contagious, but no kissing me until tomorrow just to be safe." said Olivia

* * *

After Spencer and Olivia were done cleaning the house, Spencer's cellphone rang and he saw that it was Hotch.

"Hey Hotch, is there a case?" asked Spencer

"No case." said Hotch before adding "But how are you feeling?"

"Fever is gone, and my throat doesn't hurt anymore." said Spencer

"Are you ready to come back to work tomorrow?" asked Hotch

"Yes I am, but I am on antibiotics for a few more days since I have to take all the pills within a week." said Spencer

"Just bring your antibiotics with you then, but everyone will be glad to see you back at work since they were worried when I told them that you ended up in the hospital for observation." said Hotch

"I hate hospitals Hotch, but I knew that I met the criteria to require being hospitalized." said Spencer

"It's important to rest when you are sick, Spencer." said Hotch

"Olivia kept me in bed or on the couch until today." grumbled Spencer

"She is just practicing being a mother until Piper is born." said Hotch

"I know that." said Spencer

"How about you sleep in tomorrow, and you don't have to show up until 9:30 instead of showing up at 9 AM." said Hotch

"I will take your offer." said Spencer

* * *

Monday morning Spencer walked into the bullpen and smiled when he saw JJ and Emily.

"Hey." said Spencer as he lifted his messenger bag from his shoulders, removed his navy blue pea coat and draped it over his chair

"How are you feeling Spence?" asked JJ

"Much better since Olivia was taking care of me, but I hated ending up in the hospital overnight because of a 104 degree fever and being dehydrated." said Spencer as he sat down at his desk

"We missed your ramblings last week, but it's good that you are feeling better Reid." said Emily who smirked when she saw Garcia making her way towards Reid

Spencer heard a familiar clicking of high heels and spoke up as he turned his chair around.

"Hello Penelope." said Spencer he smiled at Garcia

"Eeep your back!" squealed Garcia as she hugged Spencer

"It's good to be back." said Spencer

"I baked cookies for you to take home later for you and Olivia." said Garcia

"It's a good thing that Livy is now craving chocolate chip cookies." said Spencer

"The cookies are in my office, and if you need me to bake more, let me know." said Garcia

"I will stop by later." said Spencer as he got started on his paperwork

* * *

Spencer felt something hit his head, and he turned around and glared at Morgan.

"What was that for?" asked Spencer as he looked at the crumpled up piece of paper

"You need to take care of yourself kid, because Olivia can't handle that much stress if you end up in the hospital again like you did last week." said Morgan

"Livy gave me that lecture about her stress levels already when trying to coax me to drink some water, and I am planning on not ending up in the hospital again. I hate hospitals because of the lighting." said Spencer

Rossi who was walking by spoke up.

"But in a few months your wife will be in the hospital for the birth of your daughter." said Rossi as he placed a bottle of water on Reid's desk

"I consider a birth of a child a more positive reason to be at a hospital." said Spencer and he looked at Morgan "I will work at taking care of myself so I don't end up in the hospital again." as he opened up the bottle of water that Rossi placed on his desk and took a sip of it

"Good, because I will kick your ass if you end up in the hospital again for dehydration." said Morgan before lightening up "But it's good to see you feeling better, because it's hard working when you are not here." as he ruffled Spencer's growing hair


	58. I Love You, Tommy Brown Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

 _A/N: Shout out to Mrs. JaganshiReidofHufflepuff for being the 210th reviewer, and also a shout out to OhSnapItsMadison, Hippichic81, and southernbeauty13 for reviewing chapter 57._

 _And I decided that Dr. Carter who is Olivia's OB/GYN is going to be making more appearances in this story I decided that Kirsten Booth will be cast as Dr. Carter._

* * *

Spencer was making himself a sandwich when the land-line rang and he quickly answered it.

"Dr. Spencer Reid." said Spencer into the phone

"It's Kevin." said Kevin

"What's up?" asked Spencer

"Can I come over and ask you a few questions?" asked Kevin

"Sure." said Spencer

20 minutes later Spencer was sitting in the living room with Kevin, and Einstein was on his lap.

"What are you wanting to ask me Kevin?" asked Spencer

"How did you know that you wanted to marry Olivia after dating her for four months?" asked Kevin

"My mom once told me that I would know it when I met the right girl for me, and the day before my sabbatical ended I knew that I wanted to marry her because I knew that I wanted to have a future with her with marriage and kids because of how comfortable I am with her. Plus she has made me more confident and assertive, according to Hotch." said Spencer

"After watching you and Olivia sing and dance around the kitchen while making breakfast, I realized that I want to marry Penelope after watching how happy you and Olivia are with married life, and I want to ask you for advice about proposing." said Kevin

"Why not ask Morgan for advice?" asked Spencer

"Did you ask him for advice about proposing?" prompted Kevin

"I just decided to make dinner and have it done by the time she came home from Georgetown. After she told me she planned to stick by my side, I decided to ask her to marry me even though Livy and I were secretly married in Las Vegas by one of my dad's friends, despite Hotch finding out first since information was faxed over to him." said Spencer

"Penelope wasn't happy that you and Olivia eloped, but she understood that you two wanted a short engagement and got married in Vegas because of your mom." said Kevin

"Eventually Olivia and I will have a wedding here in DC." said Spencer

"I am thinking about asking Morgan for advice since he is Penelope's boo while she is his baby girl." said Kevin

"She has nicknames for everyone." chuckled Spencer

"I realized that." said Kevin

"Morgan is protective of her, and Garcia is like a big sister to me so I can be protective of her too because I can use my mind to scare people with if I want." said Spencer, causing Kevin to gulp

"She did mention that your mind does scare her sometimes when it comes to narrowing down specifics." said Kevin

"She has admitted that in front of me, even if it was during a video chat on a case." smirked Spencer

* * *

Spencer turned off the lights before sitting on the stool by Olivia, and Dr. Carter looked at Spencer and Olivia after spending a few minutes looking at the baby on the monitor.

"Your daughter is developing right on schedule." smiled Dr. Carter as she watched Spencer analyze the screen that showed images of his daughter

"Good." said Spencer as he put his glasses back on and turned around so he could wipe a tear from Olivia's face "Hormones?" he asked

"I just love watching you look closely at our daughter on the screen because you are going to be a great daddy." said Olivia as she squeezed her husband's hand gently

"I just love my daughter, even though there is another 20 weeks to go, and I am upset that I can't use those weeks to build a moat and draw bridge." said Spencer

"Our yard is not bit enough for a moat and draw bridge, and I am not sure if our neighbors would appreciate that in our yard." said Olivia

"I am assuming that you two want copies of the ultrasound?" asked Dr. Carter

"Yes, please." said Spencer as Olivia came out of the bathroom after cleaning herself up from the ultrasound

Dr. Carter quickly printed off the photos and looked at Spencer.

"Glad that you could make it to your wife's appointment." said Dr. Carter

"I am glad that I was able to make it because my boss understands not wanting to miss appointments like this since he is a father himself." said Spencer

"I understand having an unpredictable schedule because sometimes I am called in during the middle of the night." said Dr. Carter

"But you get to stay in DC while I have to travel all over the country for work and be gone for a few days at a time." said Spencer

"You are saving a lot of lives Spencer, while I make sure that a new mother and the child she is carrying survive through the pregnancy and after birth." said Dr. Carter

* * *

JJ looked at Spencer.

"You never got to tell me how Olivia's appointment went this morning, so you might as well tell us while Morgan is on his way." said JJ causing Hotch, Emily, Garcia, and Rossi to look at him

"It went pretty well, and even though Olivia is halfway through her pregnancy I realize that I have about four more months until I hold Piper for the first time." said Spencer

"Still nervous about the upcoming birth of your daughter?" asked Hotch

"Yeah I am, but I know that Olivia is doing everything to make sure that Piper is born healthy even though Dr. Carter has been working at Georgetown University Hospital for 10 years already." said Spencer

"Dr. Carter delivered Henry, and she is pretty great." said JJ

"Jack was delivered by her too." said Hotch

Garcia looked out the window and she spoke up.

"Here comes Morgan, with Kevin following him." said Garcia

Spencer shook his head when Morgan entered the room because he knew that Kevin was planning on asking Morgan for help on how to propose to Penelope, even though Kevin asked him for advice since he got married over five months ago.

"Um, hi, yeah, what was that about?" asked Garcia

"Oh. You know, he just wanted to talk." said Morgan

"About what?" asked Garcia

"Just guy stuff." said Morgan quickly

"Me?" asked Garcia

"I didn't say that." said Morgan

Hotch decided to interrupt since Morgan was finally in the room.

"Garcia, I'd like to get started." said Hotch

"Oh. Yes, sorry. Uh, two couples were found shot, uh, to death in the Delridge neighborhood of Seattle, Washington. The first was Mark Daniels and Ben Priestly. They were found dead in their living room. The second was John and Heather Miller. They lived 4 miles away, and they were found last night dead in their home." said Garcia

"Their daughter found them?" asked JJ

"Yeah. She had snuck out to see her boyfriend. When she got back, they were dead." said Garcia

"Two double homicides must be rare in that area." said Rossi

"What makes it weirder is that there was no sign of robbery or sexual assault." said Garcia

"The shooter used a .22." said Morgan

"Shot them execution style." said JJ

"He's experienced to use a pillow as a silencer." said Hotch

"You don't want to wake the neighbors." said Emily

"You know, these crimes seem to lack the emotionality that we typically see in personal cause homicides." said Spencer

"Most executions are criminal enterprise related." said JJ

"The probability of these couples being involved in the exact same illegal activity is kind of low." said Spencer

"There's no way these were random victims of opportunity." said Morgan

"Garcia, no sign of forced entry?" asked Hotch

"None that the authorities have found, no." answered Garcia

"So it's a home invasion." said Hotch

"Or our unsub is using some kind of ruse." said Emily

"Either way, they're calculating and dispassionate." said Rossi

"And no appreciation for chenille throw pillows." muttered Garcia

"The violent and targeted nature of these crimes suggests that there could be more." said Morgan

"Wheels up in 30." said Hotch as everyone packed up and headed to their offices or desks to make personal phone calls

Spencer sat down at his desk and pulled out his cellphone to call Olivia.

"Hey Doc." said Olivia

"Going to Seattle, Washington so I won't be making it home for dinner." said Spencer

"It's a bummer that you are missing one of your favorite recipes from one of our cook books." said Olivia

"What are you making?" asked Spencer

"I am making chicken noodle casserole." said Olivia

"You really have to make some of my favorite meals when I am on a case." grumbled Spencer

"I can make chicken noodle casserole when you get home Spencer." soothed Olivia

"I know that Livy, but thankfully when you reach eight months I will be working from home or Quantico so I don't miss Piper's birth if she comes early." said Spencer

"I am glad about that part with you staying behind so you don't miss the birth of your daughter." said Olivia

"I am too Livy, but at least I didn't miss your 20 week ultrasound this morning." said Spencer

"I have to get going since I have a meeting to attend before heading home." said Olivia

"Yeah I do too, I love you Livy." said Spencer

"Love you too Doc, and please come home safe to me." said Olivia

"I promise." said Spencer as he hung up and looked at JJ who got off the phone

"I am glad that when Livy reaches eight months I will be staying behind on cases so I don't miss the birth of my daughter." said Spencer as he straightened up his desk

"I don't blame you for wanting to stay behind, because there are times that I want to stay behind because of Henry, but Will tells me that they will be fine." said JJ as she gathered her belongings

* * *

As soon as everyone was given the OK to unbuckle Spencer got himself comfortable in the far corner of the couch as JJ got herself some coffee.

"All right, let's go over victimology. Each of the victims was a professional." said Hotch

"The domestic partners were lawyers, and the Millers worked at a tech company." said Rossi

"But P. D. couldn't find any overlap." said Emily

"Both couples were really enjoyed by their peers, neighborhood watch, volunteered in community groups, you name it." said Garcia

"This was a straight-up execution. Kneeling on the ground, placing a pillow behind the head." said Hotch

"It seems ritualistic." said Hotch

"Or they're simply taking precautions." said Rossi

"Some of the victims were shot in the leg." said Emily

"They probably were trying to defend themselves, and this was the only way our unsub could get them to the floor." said Rossi

"Well, the scene's pretty clean, except what's left on the floor and the pillows." said JJ

"Garcia, how are each of the couples' financials?" asked Hotch

"Yo, I wish mine were this good." said Garcia

Spencer shook his head, knowing that with his and Olivia's combined finances, they were doing pretty good since they both get paid good because of their PhDs, though he has to help pay for his mom's medical care even though his father is now helping out.

"What about the Millers' daughter Abby? She sneaks out to see her boyfriend? That's kind of convenient." said Rossi

Spencer decided to speak up.

"The P. D. confirms her story. A neighbor saw her kissing her boyfriend in his backyard during the time of the kills." said Spencer, knowing that he is going to have to take extreme measures when Piper becomes a teenager to keep her from sneaking out

"You guys, something just happened. Another couple, the same area, shot to death in their house." said Garcia

"This is turning into a spree." said Morgan

"Targeting potentially unrelated couples." said Emily

"And the time between the murders is accelerating." said Spencer

"Prentiss, you and JJ go talk to Abby. Dave and I will go to the first crime scene. Morgan and Reid, you go to the new one." said Hotch

* * *

Spencer looked at Morgan who started the SUV.

"Did Kevin ask you for advice about proposing for marriage?" asked Spencer

"Yeah he did, but how did you know? You were in the conference room when I was talking to Kevin yesterday." said Morgan

"Kevin called me on Monday and asked for advice. As of right now I am the only team member who has a ring on their left ring finger, and he wanted to know how I knew that I wanted to marry Olivia and how I proposed to her." said Spencer

"Don't blame him for asking you for advice." said Morgan

"You know that I did a simple marriage proposal which included making dinner and asking her to marry me after she said that she is staying by my side." said Spencer

"Did you ramble during your proposal?" asked Morgan

"No I didn't, because I kept it short and simple." said Spencer

"That's good." said Morgan

"If you ever need advice about dating and marriage, I am already ahead of you on the marriage topic." smirked Spencer as Morgan pulled the SUV over

"Let's focus on the case, and you can brag to me later about being ahead of me in the relationship game." said Morgan as they got out of the SUV and walked up to Detective Clarkson

"You two must be from the BAU, I am Detective Paul Clarkson." said Detective Clarkson

Spencer and Morgan introduced themselves, and Detective Clarkson led them into the house as he spoke.

"I mean, we get our occasional DWI, a few kids egging a house on Halloween, but people shot like this... It looks like one of those cable shows." said Detective Clarkson

"Again, there's no sign of break-in." said Morgan

"But all the windows were unlocked, so who knows? They got it right there." said Detective Clarkson

"They still had their keys out." said Spencer

"So they were caught off guard." said Morgan

Spencer looked around the house and recognized a few things that he and Olivia were planning to get by the end of the year when Piper is a few months old and is mobile.

"The house is childproofed." said Spencer

"It must have been a relative or a neighbor's kids. They didn't have any children." said Detective Clarkson

Spencer walked over to a glass table and Morgan came over to him with Detective Clarkson.

"The unsub probably sat right here." said Morgan

"Had a soda. We should pull the cans for prints." said Spencer as he looked around the room

"The reading light's still on, so the unsub was looking for something." said Morgan

"But there aren't any magazines or newspapers around, which means it was important enough to take him out of killing mode." said Spencer

"For someone on a spree, this unsub sure is patient." said Morgan

"If he's so patient, what is it that he's waiting for?" asked Spencer as he and Morgan continued looking at the crime scene for clues before heading back to the station

Spencer looked at Morgan who started the SUV they were using.

"Checking out that house made me realize that probably by the end of the year, Olivia and I will have to childproof the house." said Spencer

"You probably will need to." said Morgan and he looked at Spencer before continuing "How many parenting books have you read now?"

Spencer quickly did the math in his head.

"Other than the five books that Hotch gave me that he owned, I have read a total of 75 books which also deal with childbirth, childhood, and teenage years." said Spencer

"All in English?" asked Morgan, knowing that Reid would read in foreign languages to challenge himself

"Some were in French, Russian, and a few other languages that I am not going to list because you will either make me shut up by slapping my head or making a gesture to get me to stop talking like you've done in the past." said Spencer, causing Morgan to chuckle

"Did you just make a joke?" asked Morgan

"Yes I did." said Spencer seriously

Morgan's phone rang and Spencer looked at Morgan.

"Are you going to answer that?" asked Spencer

"It's Garcia because she saw Kevin talking to me, and you saw how she was in the conference room before Hotch got her to start the briefing." said Morgan

"You know how she is with threats if you don't answer her calls, because she has threatened me with canceling my subscriptions of my academic journals a few times." said Spencer

"What about deleting the articles that you are working on?" asked Morgan

"She doesn't threaten to delete the current papers I am working on because my eidetic memory makes it easy for me to rewrite them quickly." said Spencer

* * *

Spencer and Rossi walked over to Pastor Larry Benson, and Rossi decided to introduce them as he and Reid flashed their badges.

"I am Agent Rossi and this is my colleague Dr. Reid. We have some questions for you." said Rossi

"Come with me then." said Pastor Benson

Spencer and Rossi sat down in chairs across from Pastor Benson in his office.

"The Millers and the Gilberts both participated in our foster program. It's a local joint venture we have with the community center." said Pastor Benson

Rossi looked at Spencer and spoke quietly.

"Maybe it's the same one where our first victims volunteered." said Rossi

"Well, that explains why their homes were childproofed. They sometimes had kids in their custody." said Spencer

"But if they were foster parents, it would have come up when Garcia checked their backgrounds." said Rossi

"What if you get a child who needs a home immediately but no foster families are available? Is there some sort of emergency list or something?" asked Spencer

"Yeah. They could take the kids for just a night or a weekend. And, uh, both couples were on that list, too." answered Pastor Benson

"We'll need a copy of that." said Rossi

"We also need the names of anyone who would have had access to it. Our unsub's following that list." said Spencer

A few minutes later Spencer and Rossi were leaving the church, walking towards the SUV they were using.

"Our last couple had a baby in their possession two days ago." said Rossi

"That sheds some light on the .22. That gun is easy to handle." said Spencer

"And not very loud." said Rossi

Spencer came to a realization about the unsub and decided to share his thoughts to Rossi.

"You know, add that to no forced entry, I don't think the pillows were used to minimize sound. They were used to stay clean. Which means this unsub might be a woman." said Spencer

"Who most likely has a connection to the foster system." said Rossi

"Or she simply wants a kid." said Spencer

"Then why not just snatch one off the street?" asked Rossi as he and Reid stopped walking

"This is maternal desire. These couples took in babies. Maybe she lost her own or can't conceive." said Spencer

"So she probably killed those people because when she got to their home, they didn't have a child in their possession." said Rossi

"She'll keep killing until she finds one." said Spencer as he and Rossi started walking towards the SUV again

Rossi started the SUV and looked at Reid.

"Good job on figuring out the gender of the unsub, Agent Reid." said Rossi

"Thanks." said Spencer as he ducked his head, causing his growing bangs to fall into his eyes

* * *

Spencer and Rossi walked into the station and Reid looked at Emily, Morgan, Hotch, JJ, and Detective Clarkson.

"The unsub is a woman who is looking for a child." said Spencer

"What?" asked Detective Benson

"Based on the pillows, the gun, and learning from Pastor Benson that the Millers and Gilberts are part of the foster care program for emergency placement, I realized that the unsub could be a woman because she wants to keep things quiet and clean." said Spencer as he removed his navy blue pea coat and draped it over a chair

"And I agree with Reid's thoughts that she is looking for a child." said Rossi as he handed the list to Hotch to look at

* * *

Detective Clarkson came into the room and spoke up.

"There's another body." said Detective Clarkson

Hotch looked at JJ and Morgan.

"You two go with Detective Clarkson, and the rest of us will start talking about the profile." said Hotch

As Morgan and JJ were putting on their jackets, Reid's cellphone rang and he smiled when he saw that it was Olivia.

"It's Livy." whispered Spencer

"Go ahead and answer it." said Hotch, knowing that Spencer could use a few minutes to talk to his wife

"What's up?" asked Spencer softly

"I thought I should check on you." said Olivia

"I am glad you did, because I was thinking about calling you." said Spencer

"How is it going in Seattle?" asked Olivia

"It rained a little bit today, but I was wearing my jacket." said Spencer

"Good, because I don't want you to get sick again." said Olivia

"I miss feeling Piper's kicks right now." sighed Spencer

"You will get to feel her kicks again when you come home, Spencer." soothed Olivia

"I know that Livy." said Spencer and he looked at his watch realizing that it will probably be a few more minutes before he has to help develop a profile "I have to get going because we are going to give the profile as soon as Morgan and JJ return."

"Please tell everyone that I say hi and please come home safe." said Olivia

"I love you Olivia." said Spencer

"I love you too, Spencer." said Olivia as she hung up

Spencer looked at Hotch, Emily and Rossi as he walked over to them.

"Olivia told me to tell you guys that she bids hello." said Spencer

"Glad that you got to talk to your wife?" asked Rossi, knowing that Olivia helps Spencer clear his head during cases

"Yeah I am, even if it means I can only talk to her for a few minutes." said Spencer as he sat down and started going through some files

* * *

"We believe the unsub we're looking for is a white female, who, based upon the organizational level of the crimes, is in her late 30s to early 40s." started Hotch

"We also believe that something in the last few days has triggered her to think that killing was the only way she was gonna be able to obtain a child. Consequently, the foster families that did not have a child in their care when she visited, became her victims." said Emily

"Because all of these families recently had children in their homes, we believe our unsub is motivated by maternal desire." said Rossi

"Maternal desire is the profound emotional need to mother a baby. This stems from either the tragic loss of her own child or the inability to have one at all." said JJ

"This unsub may also fantasize that someone else's baby belongs to her, and this emotion feels beyond her control. A woman who miscarries sometimes projects onto someone else's baby and then sets out to take that child." said Spencer

"This may cause our unsub to do something drastic. Like commit a Caesarean abduction or kidnap a random kid. The speed at which the kills are occurring suggests that our unsub is frustrated and devolving." said Morgan

"This is causing her to go on a spree, which usually ends in a very high body count and suicide by cop." said JJ

"So we should look at anyone who is pregnant and suffering from postpartum psychosis." said Morgan

"We also need to check those who worked for or had access to the local foster system." said Rossi

"Thank you. Any questions?" asked Hotch

During the next few minutes Spencer, Hotch, Rossi, Morgan, JJ, and Emily answered questions.

* * *

Spencer walked over to Hotch who was sitting at a table reading a file and spoke up.

"So, I checked the pregnant employees working with the foster program." said Spencer as he sat across from Hotch before continuing "No indication of maternal desire or postpartum psychosis." said Spencer

"What about those who were fired or quit?" asked Hotch while he was impressed that Spencer was pushing his personal life aside to handle the task he gave him

"Only two were pregnant, but they also had healthy children. The rest didn't fit the profile." said Spencer's

Hotch spoke up as JJ and Morgan came back into the room.

"OK, we need to warn other parents in the foster system." said Hotch

"The police department's already making phone calls." said Spencer as Morgan and JJ sat down

"This woman is erratic and unstable. What about someone who was recently released from a mental institution?" asked Morgan

"That would explain taking the last victim's clothes. When you enter a facility, they strip you of your identity." said JJ

"And when you get out of an institution, the first thing you do is try to get your identity back." said Spencer

"I'll get Garcia." said Hotch as he dialed Garcia's number on the land line that was in front of him and told what he wanted her to look up

* * *

"Penny G. has checked all local mental institutions and there are no women that fit that description that have been released in the last two weeks." said Garcia

"All right, check Oregon, Idaho, even Montana." said Hotch

Garcia started typing and a few seconds later she spoke up.

"OK. There are 4 women that match the profile, and none of them are preggers." said Garcia as Detective Clarkson came into the room pulling on his jacket

"Another woman's been shot, 3 blocks from here." said Detective Clarkson

Spencer who was writing spoke up.

"She has a fairly limited comfort zone." said Spencer

"All right, Reid, work the list. I'll take Rossi and Prentiss with me." said Hotch

* * *

 _A/N: Part 2 of I Love You, Tommy Brown will be up in a few days._


	59. I Love You, Tommy Brown Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

 _A/N: Shout to OhSnapItsMadison for being the 215th reviewer, and also a shout out to Hippichic81, Tannerose5, Mrs. JaganshiReidofHufflepuff and southernbeauty13 for reviewing chapter 58._

* * *

Previously in chapter 58.

 _ **"Another woman's been shot, 3 blocks from here." said Detective Clarkson**_

 _ **Spencer who was writing spoke up.**_

 _ **"She has a fairly limited comfort zone." said Spencer**_

 _ **"All right, Reid, work the list. I'll take Rossi and Prentiss with me." said Hotch**_

* * *

Spencer was working on the list when his cellphone rang, and he saw that it was Bennington.

"Dr. Reid." said Spencer

"It's Dr. Norman." said Dr. Norman

Spencer instantly straightened when he heard the voice of his mother's doctor.

"Is my mom alright?" asked Spencer

"Yeah she is because she is having a good day, but she wants to talk to you." said Dr. Norman

"Put her on please." said Spencer

A minute later Spencer heard his mom's voice.

"Hello Spencer." said Diana

"Hey mom." said Spencer

"Can you and Olivia visit this weekend?" asked Diana

"I am not sure because I am in Seattle right now, but hopefully if the bad guy is caught before Friday Livy and I can try to make it if we are able to book a flight." said Spencer

"I really hate your job Spencer, especially since you are going to be a father to my granddaughter in about 20 weeks." said Diana as she looked at the photo that she was sent a few days prior

"Livy doesn't want me to quit my job because I love my job mom. I will try to visit this weekend, and I know that Olivia will agree with visiting you because in about two months she won't be able to fly on a commercial flight." said Spencer

"You better visit this weekend or I will scratch your eyes out Spencer." said Diana

Spencer shook his head at his mother's favorite threat before speaking up.

"Mom, I really have to go because I am on a case, but I will try and call you tomorrow." said Spencer

"I love you Spencer." said Diana

"I love you too mom." said Spencer as he hung up and got back to work

* * *

"OK, here's the dealio, and stay with me. Ben, formerly known as Johnny, was born to Margaret Hallman." said Garcia

"Where is she now?" asked Hotch

"Well, uh, she should be at the Fallbrook Women's Correctional Facility, but she was released 4 days ago due to overcrowding." said Garcia

"We thought it was a mental institution." said JJ

"But if she was released, why kill to get your own kid?" asked Rossi

"Her maternal rights must have been terminated." said Spencer

"Yeah. That happens when you have sex with one of your high school students 2 years ago. His name is Thomas Brown, aka Tommy Brown, and he is little Johnny's baby daddy, like, for real." said Garcia

"Teacher love syndrome." said Hotch

"She gave birth to Tommy's baby in jail, and then when Tommy's mom refused to raise it, the baby was put in foster care." said Garcia

"OK, so we were right. The baby did spend time in each of the victims' homes." said Morgan

"Oh, you betcha." said Garcia

"That would explain the spree and the maternal desire. She's trying to put her family back together." said Emily

"Garcia, we need the Browns' address." said Hotch

As soon as they had the address, Hotch looked at Reid.

"You stay here with Rossi." said Hotch

Spencer sighed, knowing that Hotch wants to keep him out of the rain because this was his third day back at work since taking a few days off because of strep throat and a high fever.

Spencer nodded as he grabbed a file to keep himself busy, and a few minutes later Rossi looked at him.

"Anything exciting happening this weekend?" asked Rossi

"Earlier my mom called me and requested that Livy and I come visit this weekend. I told her that I am on a case so Livy and I will try to make it to Vegas if we find Margret Hallman." said Spencer

"Not a bad idea to go see your mom since your wife is now halfway through her pregnancy, because pretty soon Olivia won't be able to get on a commercial flight with you." said Rossi

"Despite this being a spur of the moment trip, the last time Livy and I went to Vegas was during Christmas even though we communicated with my mom by phone calls or Skype a bunch of times since Christmas." smiled Spencer

"Your mom must be doing very well if she is able to handle phone calls and Skype." said Rossi

Spencer gave Rossi a grin before speaking.

"She is doing pretty well, and Dr. Norman thinks it's because of becoming a grandparent and my dad visiting her daily now because of pictures I send to my dad in-between cases." said Spencer

"Have you ever thought about having your mom spend a few weeks in a hospital in DC or Virginia after Piper is born so she doesn't have to wait until Thanksgiving or Christmas to meet her granddaughter?" asked Rossi

"I have thought about it, but I am going to talk to my mom first and see what she wants to do because my dad is planning that after Piper is born he is flying out to help Olivia and me settle in with Piper because he took care of me when my mom started getting back on her medication after I was born. If my mom wants to stay in a hospital in DC for a few weeks, I know someone who could put in a good word." said Spencer

"Makes sense that your dad flies out to help you and Olivia, because the others and I will still have cases to work on when you are on paternity leave." said Rossi before adding on "And your father probably would give you and Olivia tips if he notices that Piper is so much like you."

* * *

Spencer woke up to Hotch shaking him, and Hotch sat down by him and buckled up. Spencer buckled up and looked at Hotch.

"My mom called me yesterday afternoon when I was working on that list, and she demands that Olivia and I fly to Vegas this weekend to visit her. If Livy and I would make the trip, I would be back at work on Monday because Olivia has a few tests to give." said Spencer

"You should go visit her because a few weeks ago you did tell me that you were hoping to go see your mom before Olivia can't handle a commercial flight, and if we need you for an emergency you can always meet us where the case is and I can get into your house and get you some fresh clothes if you have a spare go bag packed." said Hotch

"Thanks." said Spencer as the jet hit the tarmac and started heading towards the hangar

* * *

Spencer exited the elevators with JJ, Rossi, and Garcia while JJ was talking.

"I will never understand this whole teacher-lover thing. I can barely deal with a grown man." said JJ

"What's interesting is, if it would have been a male teacher and a female student, he'd have gotten 20 years and none of this would have happened." said Rossi

"Well, she could get life plus 20 for all those murders she committed." said JJ

"You know, it's funny. If she wasn't so pretty, she probably would have never been released in the first place." said Spencer

"What?" asked a shocked Garcia

"It's true. Unattractive female predators serve a longer prison sentence than their attractive counterparts." said Spencer

"Wow. That's ridiculous." said Garcia

"It's primal. There's a hierarchy to everything, including sex offenders." said Spencer

"OK, well, who's ready to get breakfast?" asked JJ

Spencer gave a double thumbs up and Rossi agreed.

"Uh, I can't. There's something I gotta take care of." said Garcia

"OK." said JJ

Spencer looked at JJ as he, Rossi, and JJ headed down the hallway.

"I am going to call Olivia and ask her to join us because I miss her." said Spencer

"Will and Henry are going to come too, so Olivia is definitely invited because I haven't seen her since the triathlon." said JJ

As Spencer walked towards his car he pulled out his cellphone so he could call Olivia.

"You home now Spencer?" asked Olivia

"Yeah I am, and I am going out to breakfast with JJ and Rossi. JJ said you are invited because Henry and Will are joining us." said Spencer

"I am definitely taking that invitation." said Olivia

"So I will see you in about an hour then." said Spencer as he unlocked his car

"See you then." said Olivia as she let Einstein in the house

* * *

Spencer, Rossi, and JJ entered the diner where Henry, Will, and Olivia were waiting and Spencer made a beeline for his wife.

"Welcome home Spencer." said Olivia as she kissed him on the cheek

"Glad to be home Livy, even though I was gone for under 48 hours." said Spencer as he sat down next to his wife

As the waitress left the table, JJ looked at Olivia.

"How are you doing Olivia?" asked JJ

"Doing pretty great even though Piper likes to kick when Spencer is home or after I get off the phone with him, and I have dealt with lower back pain but a long soak in the tub helps ease that." said Olivia

"Have you been applying cocoa butter to prevent stretch marks?" asked JJ

"Yes I have." said Olivia

A few minutes later everyone was eating breakfast, and Spencer looked at his wife.

"Mom called while I was in Seattle." said Spencer

"Is she alright?" asked Olivia

"She wants us to visit this weekend, and I already cleared it with Hotch." smiled Spencer

"I was hoping that we would go to Vegas soon." smiled Olivia and she thought of something "What about Einstein?"

"I can take him in, but you better bring his kennel because I saw photos that you sent Spencer." said Rossi

"Thanks Dave." smiled Olivia

"I can work on training him a bit because I would like to take Einstein duck hunting sometime when he is a bit older." said Rossi

"I rather have him be a family pet instead." glared Olivia

"OK." said Rossi as he put his hands up, bringing laughter from Spencer, Olivia, JJ, and Will

"What's so funny?" asked Henry

"You remember Einstein?" asked Spencer

"Your puppy is fun." said Henry

"Well Livy and I are going on a weekend trip to see my mom and dad, and Uncle David is taking in Einstein since he is too young to stay on his own." said Spencer

Henry looked at his mommy and daddy.

"Could we visit Einstein?" asked Henry

"Not today because you have preschool." said JJ

"Maybe you can stop by this weekend and play with him." said Rossi

* * *

Spencer and Olivia entered Bennington and Dr. Norman approached them.

"It's great to see you two again, and you are looking great Olivia." said Dr. Norman as he shook hands with the married couple

"Thanks, Dr. Norman." smiled Olivia

Dr. Norman looked at Spencer.

"Your mom is having a good day since she is excited that you two were finally able to make it, and she is in the garden right now." said Dr. Norman

"Thanks." said Spencer as he and Olivia walked hand in hand towards the door that led to the garden

Spencer smiled when he saw his mom writing.

"Hey mom." said Spencer

"Spencer. Olivia." said Diana as she got up and hugged her son and daughter in law and laid her eyes on Olivia "You are looking great Olivia."

"Thanks." said Olivia as she sat down in the chair at the table where Diana was sitting

Spencer looked at his mom.

"Mom, we would like to talk to you about something." said Spencer

"What is it baby?" asked Diana

"You know that after Piper is born, dad is flying out to DC for two weeks to help Olivia and I settle in with her." said Spencer

"I do know that Spencer." said Diana

"Olivia, dad, and I were talking about having you stay at a hospital in Washington DC for a few weeks so you can meet your granddaughter before Thanksgiving or Christmas." said Spencer

"I will take that offer." said Diana

"Really?" asked Spencer

"Only for a few weeks as long as your dad is my escort, but I am willing to get on a plane with your dad since I've flown with him before. And knowing him he will drop everything when he gets a phone call saying that his granddaughter is about to be born." said Diana

"Thanks mom." said Spencer as he hugged his mom

Diana looked at Olivia.

"How is your pregnancy going?" asked Diana

"Piper has kicked a few times." said Olivia as she rested her hands on her belly and smiled when she felt a kick. "She just kicked."

Diana got up, walked towards Olivia and placed a hand on her daughter-in-laws now round belly, smiling when she felt a kick.

"Feeling my granddaughter kick is a good memory to have, and I am glad that you came here so I could feel it." said Diana

"We are glad that we came here too." said Spencer

Olivia looked at her husband and spoke up.

"How about you go talk to Dr. Norman while I talk to Diana." suggested Olivia

"I will go talk to him and tell him what is going on." said Spencer as he headed inside

Olivia looked at her mother in law and spoke.

"Spencer told me that he thought about moving you to DC so he could see you as often as he wants because of his job, but he knows that you like it here." said Olivia

"I do like it here, but maybe I will consider transferring to a hospital in Washington DC or Virginia in a few years after you two have kids to make it less stressful so you and Spencer don't have to wrangle three kids on a commercial flight." said Diana

"Spencer will be happy when you tell him that you are planning to transfer to a hospital closer to us in a couple of years." said Olivia

"Let me tell him myself." said Diana as she pulled out her photo album "Would you like to see your husband as a baby?"

"Sure." grinned Olivia

"These are some pictures I haven't shown you yet, but these pictures will help you figure out what features Piper will get from William, Spencer, and me." said Diana as she opened up the photo album

* * *

Spencer found Dr. Norman and made eye contact with him.

"May I talk to you for a few minutes?" asked Spencer

"Sure." said Dr. Norman

A few minutes later Spencer was sitting in front of Dr. Norman's desk.

"My mom is wanting to fly out to DC with my dad for two weeks after Piper is born, and I know a hospital that could take her in for a few weeks." said Spencer

"What's the doctor's name?" asked Dr. Norman

"Dr. Harris, and I have read a few of her books." said Spencer

"I have actually heard about her." said Dr. Norman

"I saved her son from committing suicide a few years ago, and she told me that if I ever need a favor she will try to return it." said Spencer

"Do you have her number?" asked Dr. Norman

"Yeah I do." said Spencer as he pulled out his wallet and found the card she gave him "I can call her now."

"How about you use my land-line." said Dr. Norman

Spencer dialed Dr. Harris's number, and a minute later he heard Dr. Harris's voice.

"Dr. Harris." said Dr. Harris

"Hello Dr. Harris, you might not remember me but this is Dr. Spencer Reid calling." said Spencer

"I remember you Dr. Reid." said Dr. Harris

"I am calling you from the hospital where my mom resides in Las Vegas right now, and I have a favor to ask you." said Spencer

"You want me to put in a good word for you mom?" asked Dr. Harris

"My wife is five months pregnant with our first child, and my mom is willing to fly out to DC for two weeks so she can meet her granddaughter since my dad is going to fly out to DC for two weeks and help my wife and I settle in with my daughter." said Spencer

"And you are wondering if there is a hospital that can take your mom for a few weeks in a few months." said Dr. Harris

"Exactly, and I am with my mother's doctor right now, who is willing to allow my mom to stay in Washington DC for a few weeks as long as she stays in a hospital." said Spencer

"I would need your mom's medical records sent to me, and I can find a hospital that will take her in." said Dr. Harris

"Thank you." said Spencer

"Congratulations on the baby Dr. Reid." said Dr. Harris

"Thank you." said Spencer

"Mind if I talk to your mother's doctor?" asked Dr. Harris

"He is willing to talk to you since he's read your books." said Spencer as he passed the phone to Dr. Norman

Dr. Norman looked at Spencer and whispered.

"Go back to your mom and wife, and I will deal with talking to Dr. Harris." said Dr. Norman

* * *

Spencer entered the garden to find Olivia and Diana laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Spencer

"Diana was showing me some of your baby pictures, and you are pretty cute." cooed Olivia

"Mom." groaned Spencer

"I can show you mine when we get home Spencer." said Olivia

"You two do need to know how to recognize whose features Piper has, and baby pictures are a good way to help figure that out." smiled Diana

"You are right on that part." said Spencer

Diana looked at her son.

"After you two end up conceiving my third grandchild, I will be willing to transfer to a hospital in Washington DC to make it easier for you." said Diana

"That would be great mom, because then I will get to see you more often when I am not traveling for work." said Spencer as he hugged his mom

"I am so proud of you Spencer." said Diana as a nurse came by to alert them that visiting hours are over "Now go back to your father's house and I will see you two in a few months after Piper is born." said Diana as she hugged her son and daughter in law

* * *

Spencer and Olivia entered William's house, and William looked at his son.

"How was your visit with your mom?" asked William

"Mom is willing to fly to DC with you when you come out for two weeks after Piper is born, and I am already making arrangements with Dr. Norman." said Spencer

"Good." said William

"And mom said that when we are expecting our third child, she is willing to transfer to a hospital in Washington DC to make it easier for Olivia and I when it comes to her seeing her grandchildren." said Spencer

"Then when that time comes, I am willing to move out to Washington DC to be closer to you guys." said William

"What about your job?" asked Spencer

"I am thinking about retiring when that time comes, and I thought that it would be great to spend retirement with you two and my grandchildren." said William

"When that time comes, you can move in with us because we have plenty of room for you." said Olivia

"When is your flight?" asked William

"6 AM tomorrow." said Spencer

"How about we go out to Binions before you two turn in for the night." said William

"Good, because I am craving chicken fried lobster." said Olivia

Spencer and William chuckled.

* * *

Spencer and Olivia rang Rossi's doorbell, and a few minutes later Rossi opened the door.

"Welcome back." said Rossi as he let Spencer and Olivia inside and motioned for them to hang up their jackets

"Where's Einstein?" asked Olivia

"He is currently taking a nap." said Rossi but then he heard barking "Or maybe not."

Einstein came into the foyer and realized that his mommy and daddy are here to pick him up.

Spencer lifted Einstein who ended up licking him.

"You missed me Einstein?" asked Spencer

Einstein let out a little bark before wiggling out of Spencer's arms.

"How was he?" asked Olivia as she scooped up Einstein, who kissed her

"He had a few accidents, but they were easy to clean up." said Rossi

"I hope he wasn't too much trouble." said Spencer

"He reminds me of when Mudgie was a puppy, and he wasn't too much trouble." said Rossi

"Good." said Spencer

"How was Vegas?" asked Rossi as he led them to the kitchen where he had lunch cooking

"Mom agreed to fly out to DC when Piper is born, so she will be staying in a hospital for two weeks." smiled Spencer

"That's great." said Rossi

"And she told me that she is thinking about transferring to a hospital in DC in a few years after I get Livy pregnant with our third child, but that won't be for a couple of years yet." said Spencer

"And William is planning that during that time, he will retire and move out here and live with us." said Olivia

"That's great." said Rossi and he looked at Spencer and Olivia "Lunch is almost done, and I insist that you two eat with me."

"I can never turn down your cooking Dave." smiled Olivia


	60. Foundation

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

 _A/N: Shout out to Mrs. JaganshiReidofHufflepuff for being the 220th reviewer, and also a shout out to Hippichic81 and OhSnapItsMadison for reviewing chapter 59._

 _I now have Season 11 on DVD even though I have Netflix, but sometimes watching Criminal Minds on DVD is better than Netflix because of watching gag reels and deleted scenes._

* * *

Spencer looked at Einstein who was sitting in front of him and wagging his tail.

"How about we work on getting you used to walking with a leash." said Spencer as he got out Einstein's leash and a few bags just in case Einstein does a number two during their walk

Einstein let out a few barks and wagged his tail.

"I take that as a yes." said Spencer as he hooked up Einstein's leash to Einstein's collar and looked at Olivia "Want to join us?"

Olivia looked up from her book and spoke.

"I am going to stay here, but can we go out to eat when you get back with Einstein?" asked Olivia

"I was already planning on taking you out to eat Livy, but I wanted to take Einstein for a walk since you told me how he is with his leash." said Spencer

A few minutes later Spencer was walking Einstein who was trying to chew his leash.

"Don't do that Einstein." scolded Spencer as he scooped up the four month old puppy who decided to lick his face before Spencer set him on the ground to try walking again "Now let's try this again boy."

* * *

Einstein was happily drinking water from his water bowl, and when he was done drinking he walked over to Spencer and sat down by his feet.

"What's up boy?" asked Spencer as he scooped up Einstein and set him on his lap

Einstein looked at his daddy before he let out a burp, causing Olivia to laugh while tears streamed down her face.

"Good one boy." said Olivia as she scratched behind Einstein's ears

Spencer glanced at her and raised his eyebrows.

"He burped before?" asked Spencer

"Yeah he did, and he would burp after drinking water." said Olivia as she eased herself off the couch

"Ready to go?" asked Spencer as he scooped up Einstein and carried him to his kennel "You are in there for you own good boy, but maybe in a year you will be able to roam around the house." said Spencer as he locked Einstein's kennel

"Yeah I am." said Olivia as she pulled on her jacket and Spencer put on his own jacket

* * *

As soon as Spencer paid their bill, Olivia looked at him.

"Can we go for a walk?" asked Olivia

"Want to go take a few pictures of the cherry blossom trees for Piper's nursery?" asked Spencer

"I was hoping we would take a few pictures." said Olivia

A few minutes later Spencer and Olivia were in their SUV, and Spencer started driving towards West Potomac Park.

"West Potomac Park was where the first two cherry blossom trees were planted in this city on March 27th, 1912." said Spencer

"Cool." said Olivia

10 minutes later Spencer and Olivia were walking hand in hand in West Potomac Park, and Olivia looked at her husband.

"I really enjoy life in Washington DC, because I never get bored in this city." said Olivia

"Eventually Piper will get to enjoy playgrounds and children museums." said Spencer as they watched children play

For the next 15 minutes, Spencer and Olivia were taking pictures of the cherry blossom trees before they sat down on a bench near a few cherry blossom trees, and Spencer wrapped an arm around her waist. Olivia spoke as she rested her head on Spencer's shoulder.

"I now consider cherry blossom trees one of my favorite trees in this city." said Olivia

"That's because your favorite color is light pink." teased Spencer as he played with Olivia's hair

"It's hard to say if it's more beautiful here in the spring or autumn." said Olivia

"We both come from warm climates, and I consider both spring and autumn my favorite seasons here." said Spencer

"And we both hate winter, even though you handle winter better than I do, but I enjoyed playing in the snow with you." said Olivia, remembering how they built a snowman together in their front yard after having a snow storm that gave them six inches of snow

"I resided in this city for almost nine years now, so I learned to adapt, and you will eventually." smirked Spencer

Olivia lifted her head towards his ear and whispered "smart-ass," before kissing his cheek and adding "But Piper will enjoy playing in the snow with us in a few years."

"We should probably walk around a bit more before heading home to check on Einstein." said Spencer as he got off the bench and helped his wife off the bench

"At least he is going to be in his kennel for a few more months when he is home alone." said Olivia as they walk towards their SUV

"We have to start training him to handle being walked with a leash without trying to chew through it." said Spencer

"Maybe Dave or Derek can give us advice." said Olivia

"I will ask them." said Spencer as he opened the front passenger door for Olivia

"Can we go buy some eggplants? because I want to eat some." said Olivia

Spencer shook his head as he started the SUV and spoke up.

"We can go get some eggplants." said Spencer as he pulled out of the parking lot

* * *

Spencer walked out of the master bathroom and stopped in the doorway when he saw Olivia sitting on their king size bed wearing the pajama shirt that she confiscated from him with all the buttons undone and a pair of underwear, pouting at him.

"You are wearing way too much." pouted Olivia as she eyed her husband's bare chest and torso

"Really?" squeaked Spencer as he allowed his eyes trail down his wife's body

Olivia got up from the bed and walked over to her husband. She played with the waist band of his pajama pants and smirked at how his body was reacting.

"I like what I see, too, because I see that you are not wearing any boxers." purred Olivia as she began to trail kisses down her husband's bare chest, smirking when she got the reaction she wanted

"You are going to be the death of me." groaned Spencer

"Then get in bed so I can help you out of your misery." smirked Olivia

* * *

Four hours later Spencer and Olivia were laying side by side and Spencer was stroking Olivia's sweaty hair.

"We should probably take a shower and get some sleep." murmured Spencer

"Yeah we should." said Olivia as Spencer helped her out of bed so they could shower together

* * *

Spencer and Olivia were about to climb into bed when Spencer's cellphone let out a text message alert. He looked at his phone, groaning when he saw who the text message was from.

WE HAVE A CASE, BUT BRIEFING IS ON THE JET AND I WILL FILL YOU IN ON THE WAY. ~ PG

Spencer looked at his wife.

"A case, and I have to report to the airstrip." sighed Spencer as he removed his pajama pants, grabbed the clothing that he was going to wear the next day and quickly got dressed

"Let me help you with your tie." said Olivia as she helped her husband pull on his tie and straightened it

"Thanks." said Spencer as he pulled on his sweater vest

"At least we had our cool down shower done before you got called in." said Olivia as she helped her husband make sure that he has everything

"But spending four hours making love, then spending an hour in the shower before getting a text message about a case is not good for me because I know that coming onto the jet with wet hair is going to earn me a teasing from Morgan." said Spencer as he locked his safe

"Hopefully you get some sleep on the jet after briefing." said Olivia as she followed him down the stairs so she could check on Einstein

Spencer pulled on his jacket before pulling her towards him for a kiss.

"I will text you where I am going after briefing." said Spencer as he grabbed the keys to his car

"Please stay safe, and get some sleep if you can." said Olivia

"I promise." said Spencer

"Love you." said Olivia

"Love you too." said Spencer as he walked out the door to his car

* * *

Spencer stepped onto the jet with his teammates, and he heard Garcia's voice through the monitors.

"Hi, hi, hi. Sorry for the cryptic late-night text, but I promised I'd fill you in on the way here, and I am a girl who keeps her promises, so, this boy was found two hours ago in the middle of nowhere. Technically he was found outside of Crawford, Arizona. My point is, he has clearly been to super hell and escaped some sort of captivity." said Garcia on the monitors as everyone took their seats after grabbing a file or an Ipad

"How do we know he wasn't just dropped off there?" asked Morgan

"Well, he has fresh cuts on the bottom of his feet from the local cactus fields, and that's away from any through roads. And his skin is rubbed raw around his ankles from chains." said Garcia

"He must have had a chance to escape and he took it." said Morgan

"Or the unsub could have had him in transit." said Emily

Garcia, who was looking at the photos she received, noticed the boy's eyes.

"My God, you guys, look at his eyes." said Garcia

"Yeah, he's jaundiced. Probably hasn't seen daylight in a while." said JJ

"Yeah, and there's a lot of scars here." said Morgan as he looked at the photos

"And those are the ones we can see." said Rossi

"It's hard to tell for certain, but he's maybe 13." said Emily

Spencer decided to ask the question that was on the tip of everyone's tongue.

"Are there any missing children in the area, Garcia?" asked Spencer

"None until now, but, sir, you may have more information than I do." said Garcia while addressing Hotch

"I do. Earlier tonight another boy was reported missing in Flagstaff." said Hotch

"That's not that far. It can't be a coincidence." said Rossi

Spencer decided to bring up a fact about his wife's home state.

"Technically it could, but Arizona has the lowest abduction rate in the country, so the chances of these cases not being related are ridiculously slim." said Spencer

"Yeah. That's why child abduction rapid deployment will meet you on the ground." said Garcia as the bell dinged to indicate everyone to buckle up for take off

Hotch spoke as he moved to a seat while the others buckled up.

"The Flagstaff abduction is Billy Henderson, 13. His parents say he was coming back from a friend's house after dinner. He never made it." said Hotch as he heard clicks of seat belts

"OK, they set up roadblocks, but the unsub has a head start." said Garcia as the jet engines started to roar

"Right now our best chance of finding Billy Henderson is to figure out what the first victim knows." said Morgan

"Exactly. So, Morgan, you and JJ go to the hospital, see if you can get through to him. The rest of us will set up at the police station. Losing his victim has likely enraged the unsub. No telling what he'll do to Billy." said Hotch as the jet took off

A few minutes later as everyone was given the OK to move around the cabin, Hotch looked at his agents and spoke.

"We might as well get some rest since we are hitting the ground running when we land." said Hotch

Spencer pulled out his cellphone and sent Olivia a text.

GOING TO ARIZONA, NOT YOUR HOMETOWN BUT NEAR CRAWFORD. ~ SR

Spencer put his phone in his pocket, and Morgan looked at him while smirking.

"Your hair is wet." smirked Morgan

"So." grumbled Spencer

"Olivia didn't let you get any sleep before getting called in?" teased Morgan

Spencer didn't answer but his face heated and Morgan smirked.

"My man." said Morgan

Hotch, who was walking by, looked towards Morgan and Reid.

"Am I going to have to separate you two?" asked Hotch, knowing that Morgan is teasing Reid based on how red Spencer's face was at the moment

JJ and Emily burst out giggling while Rossi chuckled.

"I am going to get some sleep." muttered Spencer as he got up from his seat and headed over to the couch where he grabbed one of the few pillows and blankets that the pilot keeps on the jet for them before fishing his Ipod out of his messenger bag and had music playing before he took his glasses off and placed the Ipod in its case.

"Just don't dream about your wife too much." teased Morgan

Spencer glared at Morgan and pulled a blanket over himself. He closed his eyes to some soothing music from his Ipod.

* * *

As soon as JJ noticed that Spencer was peacefully asleep, she got up from where she was sitting, walked over to Morgan and slapped him on the head causing Hotch, Emily, and Rossi to chuckle since they all wanted to give Morgan a piece of their minds.

"What was that for?" asked Morgan as he rubbed his head

"For teasing Spence." said JJ

"Reid doesn't tease about your love life, and sometimes I think he is more mature than you despite you being about eight years older than him." said Emily, causing Hotch, Rossi, and JJ to nod in agreement

"Aaron and I don't tease Spencer about his bedroom antics with Olivia because we don't need to know everything he and Olivia do." said Rossi

"And Reid is 30 years old and not a kid." said Hotch

"If Elle was on this jet with us right now, she would be on our side since she defended Spence a bunch of times during her time on this team when it came to your actions." said JJ

"I could probably list a bunch of times that Elle did defend Reid over Morgan's actions." said Hotch

"Like that time Morgan gave Reid that whistle when he failed his shooting qualifications?" asked JJ

"That's one of the many times that Elle defended Reid." said Hotch, remembering how Gideon told him that Elle brought up that Reid was going to be embarrassed about it and they shouldn't bring up him failing his qualification and Gideon agreed with Elle's assessment

"You weren't even happy with me that day." said Morgan while remembering the reprimand that he got from both Hotch and Gideon before they got on the jet

"I always wonder what became of Elle because I think she would be shocked to hear that Spence is married and going to be a father." said JJ

"I hope that she found a chance to settle down and have kids because she once told me that she was afraid of turning out like Max Ryan." said Hotch

"I remember hearing her say that to you while listening to Max Ryan telling some stories about Gideon's rookie days." said JJ

"Have you ever tried tracking her down?" asked Morgan

Hotch pulled out his phone and typed JJ and Morgan a text message.

GIDEON ASKED A FEW OF HIS CONTACTS AND GARCIA TO TRACK ELLE DOWN BECAUSE HE AND REID TALKED ABOUT HER A FEW WEEKS AGO, SO DON'T TELL REID, BECAUSE GIDEON IS HOPING TO HAVE HER LOCATED BEFORE PIPER IS BORN. ~ AH

A minute later Hotch received nods from JJ and Morgan and he looked at Emily, JJ, Rossi, and Morgan.

"We should get some rest since we are landing in three hours." said Hotch

* * *

Spencer looked at his cellphone as Hotch started the SUV, and smiled when he read the text.

I HAVE BEEN THERE BEFORE, AND I HOPE THAT YOU GOT SOME SLEEP DURING THE LONG FLIGHT. ~ OR

Spencer quickly tapped out a reply as Hotch pulled out of the airstrip.

GOT ABOUT FOUR HOURS OF SLEEP, AND THAT MEANS PROBABLY DURING THE FLIGHT HOME I WILL BE SLEEPING BECAUSE OF A CHILD ABDUCTION. ~ SR

Spencer put his phone in his jacket pocket, and smiled softly when he watched the desert.

Hotch glanced over at Reid and saw the smile on his face.

"What's with the smile?" asked Hotch

"Seeing the desert reminds me of the desert back home in Las Vegas, and despite being from Las Vegas I always admire the desert because of the quietness and the dry heat which I prefer over humid weather." said Spencer

"Are you and Olivia planning on showing Piper the desert in a few years?" asked Hotch

"Yeah we are, and I am hoping that Piper will enjoy the desert like Olivia and I do." said Spencer

"She probably will." said Hotch

The phone in the SUV rang, and Hotch reached to answer it so they could have a conference call with the others and Garcia and they heard Emily's voice a few seconds later.

"You're on speaker, Garcia." said Emily from another SUV

"OK, I got the whole gang on. It looks like the first victim was definitely held in captivity in Crawford, Arizona." said Garcia

"Why is that?" asked Spencer

"Because a woman walked in to Crawford P. D. This morning, says she remembers a boy in chains, in Crawford, 30 years ago, just like the boy found last night." said Garcia

Reid frowned.

"Is she still at the station?" asked Hotch

"No. She dropped that bomb of information and then she took off." said Garcia

"What's her name?" asked Rossi who was riding with Emily

"Her name's Samantha Allen. Most documents have her listed as Sam Allen. 36, never married, born and raised and lived her whole life in Crawford, owns and operates a nursery, the plant kind, not the baby kind. Mother died when she was 5, dad's a real estate developer." said Garcia

"Is there security footage?" asked Emily

"Yes. I'm sending that to you. It's on your tablets right now." said Garcia

"What's she looking at?" asked Emily

"I can't tell." said Rossi

"What happened?" asked Emily

"It's like she was spooked." said Rossi

Hotch decided to change plans, knowing that he and Reid should handle setting up at the station.

"Dave, you and Prentiss see if you can find Samantha Allen. Reid and I will get set up at the station." said Hotch as he pulled into the parking lot of the police station

"All we can hope is that Morgan and JJ get through to the survivor." said Rossi

Reid got out of the SUV and followed Hotch into the police station, and they noticed a man come towards them.

"Detective, I'm Agent Hotchner." said Hotch

"Detective Perez." said Detective Perez as he shook hands with Hotch

"This is Dr. Reid." said Hotch

Spencer gave his signature wave with his left hand, knowing that his wedding band showed.

"I thought your team was bigger." said Detective Perez

"The rest are following other leads." answered Spencer

"Is CARD retracing the escape route that the boy in chains took?" asked Hotch

Reid noticed the display case that he knew that Sam Allan got spooked over.

"They have been canvassing all night. There's another team in Flagstaff retracing Billy Henderson's bike ride." answered Detective Perez

Reid turned around and headed towards the display case.

"Where are Billy's parents?" asked Hotch

"In the chief's office." said Detective Perez

"Thank you." said Hotch as Detective Perez followed Reid

Spencer reached the door with Detective Perez following him.

"Detective, you talked to Sam Allen over here and it looked like one of these photos upset her." said Spencer as he opened up the door and Detective Perez went through the door with him "Do you have any idea why?"

"Yeah, well, it's weird." said Perez

"Why is that?" asked Spencer

"Because most of these people have passed away." said Perez as he pointed out photos to Reid "That's our old chief. That one there. He built the station and some of the houses around here. It's J. B. Allen, Sam's father."

Reid looked at the photo before looking at Perez.

"Would you be able to show me where I can set up while my boss interviews Billy's parents?" asked Spencer

"Sure." said Perez as the exited the room

"Thanks." said Spencer as he started setting up the board and unloading boxes so he could set up the board

"Dr. Reid, if you need anything an officer or I can help you." said Perez as he headed to his office

Spencer pulled out his cellphone and called Garcia.

"Speak, Boy Wonder." said Garcia

"Garcia, could you come up with a list of all missing kids since 1980 with a concentration in the southwest US?" asked Spencer

"Your wish is my command." quipped Garcia

"Thanks." said Spencer as he hung up

* * *

"Thanks, JJ." said Hotch as he hung up

"Is the boy talking?" asked Spencer

"No, but they figured out that his name is Angel." said Hotch

Spencer walked over to the table they were given and showed Hotch what he got.

"Garcia sent a list of all missing kids since 1980 with a concentration in southwest US. Most are runaways." said Spencer

"All right, let's eliminate the runaways and focus on lower-risk victims. Whoever's doing this likes the challenge." said Hotch

"Here's the thing. This unsub is too controlled to let his victims escape. I think Angel got away because he was being transferred somewhere." said Spencer as Perez approached them

"I'm running out of options here. The state troopers are eliminating roadblocks, and CARD is coming up empty. If J. B. Allen is a suspect, why aren't we just kicking down his door?" asked Perez with a bit of anger in his voice

Reid allowed Hotch to answer.

"Because it's too risky. If Allen is who we're looking for, he has a psychiatric disorder that drives everything he does. He'll do whatever it takes to hide Billy, but he'll sacrifice him if it means protecting his own freedom. Everything that this unsub does is methodical. He had a secure place to keep Angel for years, but when Angel escaped, he didn't mourn his loss. He drove straight to Flagstaff." answered Hotch

"The questions is, why did he choose Flagstaff? He'd only drive 60 miles out of his way if he knew someone was there to make him feel better." said Spencer

"We don't think that Billy was a victim of opportunity. We think he was the target." said Hotch

"So this isn't a stranger abduction." said Perez

"Chances are he'd seen Angel before, too." said Spencer as he looked at his geographical profile

"The question is, where would he have access to both of these children?" asked Hotch before leaving the room to talk to Billy's parents

* * *

Reid moved away from the door as the CARD team member came back into the van.

"You know, if J. B. Allen is our unsub, he certainly doesn't seem unhinged. He went to the market today, and he stopped by his daughter's nursery, and right now I'm watching him landscaping." said Spencer

"At his house?" asked Hotch

"Yeah." said Spencer

"Is it isolated?" asked Hotch

"Incredibly isolated. There's a lot of land. You remember what Garcia sent us on J. B. Allen? He started his contracting business in 1975, married Sam's mom that same year. She died when Sam was 5, as we know. He never remarried, and despite the newer subdivisions he built, he stayed in the house he shared with his wife." said Spencer as he looked at J.B.'s file

"So he's either sentimental, or he didn't sell because he's customized the house to hide his victims." said Hotch

"Am I going to get any company soon?" asked Spencer

"Rossi and Emily will be joining you soon, do you need them to bring you anything?" asked Hotch

"Some coffee because the coffee in this van sucks." said Spencer

Hotch shook his head before speaking.

"I will let them know." said Hotch

* * *

Spencer smiled when Rossi and Emily joined him and Rossi handed him a cup of coffee.

"Thanks." said Spencer

"I thought that this would be better than the coffee that is provided in here." smirked Rossi

Spencer took a sip of his coffee before speaking.

"Much better." smiled Spencer as he set down his to go cup

"I will listen in too, Sam." said Emily

"You just have to talk to him, Sam. You can do this." said Emily

"Right." said Sam

"Dad?" asked Sam as she knocked on the door before letting herself in "You home?"

"Back here!" shouted J. B.

"Hey." said Sam as she approached her father in the kitchen

"Hey." said J. B.

"The yard looks good." said Sam

"Oh, thanks. The kids at the store said you were going to Phoenix, but I saw your truck down at the police station." said J. B. Allen

"Oh, yeah. Their order for potted palms came in, so I just-I dropped it off at the station. Mm. Chili." said Sam through Reid's, Emily's, and Rossi's ear pieces

"You want a bowl?" asked J.B

"It smells great, Dad, but I can't stay." said Sam

"Since when? It's my chili." said J.B.

"He's not trying to get her out of there." said Rossi

"Not yet." said Emily

"Hey, is my old catcher's mitt still down in the basement?" asked Sam

"Yeah. Why?" asked J. B. Allen

"I was thinking about coaching softball down at the Rec." said Samantha

"Yeah? That's great. You still got the home run record, you know." said J. B. Allen

"Yeah, I know. That practice paid off, huh?" asked Sam

"Mm-hmm." said J. B.

"Is it, uh, it's still in the bin?" asked Sam

"Yeah. Let me get it." said J. B.

"No, no, no, that's OK. I got it." said Sam

"Uh-uh, I don't think so. I got boxes everywhere. I've been trying to sort through some things. I'm thinking of having a yard sale next week. You want in?" asked J. B.

"Sounds good, but come on. I can get it." said Sam

"Suit yourself." said J. B.

"He let her go down there." said Rossi

"Yeah, but he hesitated." said Emily

"He's not acting like he's got something to hide, Emily." said Rossi

"That's how he's gotten away with it." said Emily

"We don't know that." said Rossi

A minute later they heard J. B.'s voice.

"You find it? 'Cause it's right over here." said J. B.

"Oh. Thanks." said Sam

"Told you it was a mess down here." said J. B.

"Yeah. Yeah." said Sam

"You sure you can't stay?" asked J. B.

"Yeah. I'm not feeling great, and I gotta get up early tomorrow." said Sam

"You going to Phoenix?" asked J. B.

"Uh, pickups, deliveries. It'll be a long one." said Sam

"Uh-huh. OK, then. See you later, Peanut." said J. B.

"Later, Dad." said Sam

A few minutes later Sam called Emily.

"Now all we've got is the kid." said Rossi

* * *

Spencer was with Emily and Sam when Garcia called Emily.

"You're on speaker, Garcia." said Emily

"So I tracked J. B. Allen's property developments over the last 30 years. They're all over the map- well, of Arizona, anyway. Sending it to you now. Hope you can make more sense of it than I can." said Garcia

"Thanks, Garcia." said Emily as she hung up

"The one thing that your memory and Angel's escape have in common is he was getting rid of both boys. He would only do that if he had another boy waiting in the wings. That means he met his victims before." said Emily

"How? I mean, they're hours apart." said Sam

Spencer pointed out his geographical profile to Samantha.

"Look at the towns. He had subdivisions in all of them. Construction sites are a magnet for 10- to 12-year-old boys." said Spencer

"He... He gave kids a ride on the backhoe all the time. They would just line up for it. Oh, my God. I- I-I didn't know." said Sam as she sat down

Emily called Hotch right away and Spencer listened to Emily's side of the conversation.

"We found his target-rich environment."

"Is there a favorite place your dad likes to go?" asked Emily

"You mean like the lake or something?" asked Samantha

"No. Most likely having to do with his work. Somewhere he's proud of?" asked Emily

"His first development." said Sam

"Where is that?" asked Emily

"In Mesa. Every few years he adds onto it." said Samantha

Spencer looked up.

"He adds another house?" asked Emily

"He says that it's the place that reminds him how he got started. It set the foundation for everything." said Sam

"Did you hear that?" asked Emily

As Emily hung up Samantha looked at Spencer.

"What do we do now?" asked Samantha

"We just wait." said Spencer simply

* * *

Spencer, Emily, and Sam watched Billy reunite with his parents before Sam noticed her father being walked into the room.

* * *

Spencer knocked on Rossi's office door, and Rossi looked up at him.

"What can I do for you, Spencer?" asked Rossi

"Olivia is craving eggplants this week, and I was thinking about surprising her with an Italian meal that includes eggplants that has pregnancy safe ingredients and is safe for me to eat because of my lactose intolerance." said Spencer

"What about eggplant lasagna?" asked Rossi

"That will do." smiled Spencer

Rossi opened up his desk drawer and pulled out a cook book, passing it to Reid.

"I got you this cookbook a few days ago. I planned on giving it to you for Easter when everyone comes to my house for that Easter egg hunt that I am planning for Jack, Henry, and kids of other BAU agents, but I thought that I should just give it to you now." said Rossi

"Thanks." said Spencer as he started looking through the cookbook and saw a lot of vegetarian meals and a recipe for eggplant lasagna

"And I am going to need you to do a magic show for the kids who are attending the Easter egg hunt, because all the agents on this floor know about your love for performing magic tricks." said Rossi

"I will ask Olivia if she can be my assistant." smiled Spencer

"You should get home so you can surprise Olivia with some eggplant lasagna." said Rossi as he packed up his belongings so he could go home

"At least Livy and I bought some eggplants a few days ago." laughed Spencer as he walked out of Rossi's office with Rossi

* * *

Spencer heard the front door open and grinned when he saw his wife drop her keys in the glass bowl on the small table they have by the front door.

"In the kitchen." shouted Spencer

A minute later Olivia entered the kitchen surprised to see her husband home and making dinner.

"When did you get home?" asked Olivia as she kissed him and smiled when she saw lit candles sitting on their dining room table

"I got home about three hours ago and I wanted to surprise you." smiled Spencer

"I did see your car in the driveway, so I knew that you were already home." teased Olivia

"Dinner is almost done." said Spencer

"Do I smell eggplant?" asked Olivia as her mouth watered

"Eggplant lasagna, and Rossi gave me this recipe because is safe for my lactose intolerance while including pregnancy safe ingredients." said Spencer as he pulled the lasagna out of the oven to check on it

"Is it done yet?" asked Olivia as she poured herself a glass of sparking grape juice that Spencer had out for them to drink

"Yep." said Spencer

A few minutes later Spencer and Olivia were eating their dinner by candle light, and Olivia looked at him.

"How are we celebrating Easter this year since it's on April 8th?" asked Olivia

"Rossi was talking about having an Easter egg hunt in his backyard for Henry and Jack that he wants everyone to attend since he is inviting a few other agents and their kids, and I was thinking that we should try to attend Mass since I always try to go during Easter if there is no case." said Spencer

"An Easter egg hunt sounds fun, and I am actually craving a few chocolate bunnies and some Peeps." said Olivia

Spencer shook his head and knew that it wouldn't hurt to fix up an Easter basket for Olivia.

"How about we go get some chocolate bunnies and some Peeps after I clean up." said Spencer

"We better." said Olivia firmly

"We will, my love." said Spencer

* * *

 _A/N: My charcoal lab Cleatus has a habit of burping after drinking water, and sometimes he comes to me to rub his back and chest for he can burp._

 _And I want to thank you everyone for reading this story because I didn't even know that by the time I post the 60th chapter (This chapter); that this story will have 220 reviews, 94 followers, and 69 favorites. So hopefully this story will reach 100 followers by the time I post chapter 75._


	61. Heathridge Manor

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

 _A/N: Shout out to OhSnapItsMadison for reviewing chapter 60._

* * *

Olivia looked at her husband as he pulled out his laptop and a few text books.

"Gonna work on your PhD in psychology?" asked Olivia

"Yes I am." said Spencer

"How is it going so far?" she asked, knowing that her husband has been working on it for a month

Spencer gave her a sheepish smile before speaking up.

"I have read all the text books that are required for this PhD, and it's a good thing that I got the OK from Georgetown to work on it through online correspondence so I can work on it during my free time because of my unpredictable work schedule." said Spencer

"At least you are not an extreme Luddite anymore." said Olivia

"You already know that I can do some hacking into cellphones and MP3 players." smirked Spencer

"That's because you used your math and engineering skills to hack into Derek's cellphone and MP3 player." Olivia shot back

"But you are the reason I am using my laptop more often and switching to a smart phone because of Skype dates we have when I am on a case." said Spencer

"Am I ever going to convince you to get a Twitter or Facebook account?" asked Olivia

"Nope, but I don't mind you posting pictures of us on Facebook as long as you don't reveal that I am an FBI agent and where we live because I've gained enemies in my line of work. That is why we have a top notch security system now." said Spencer

"I know that Spencer." said Olivia as her stomach growled

"You hungry?" asked Spencer, knowing that they just ate dinner an hour and a half ago

"I could go for an ice cream sundae." said Olivia as she got off the couch "Want anything?"

Spencer looked up from his text book and spoke.

"Just a banana."he said before looking back at his text book

Seven minutes later Olivia came into the living room with an ice cream sundae topped with fudge, caramel, bananas, and pickles, and Spencer made a disgusted face before speaking.

"Are you really going to eat that?" groaned Spencer as he took a banana from Olivia

"Yes." said Olivia as she put some ice cream in her mouth and laughed at the look on her husband's face "I thought that you developed a strong stomach because of your job?"

"Sometimes your weird combinations gross me out a bit, even though I haven't gotten sick at a crime scene since my second case. Because of what you are eating, I am going to go work on my degree in the library." said Spencer as he packed up his laptop and text books

"OK." smirked Olivia

Einstein followed his daddy to the stairs and started whimpering when he couldn't climb them.

"No Einstein." said Spencer

Einstein burped at his daddy before trotting over to his mommy, who was eating ice cream.

"Such a weird puppy." muttered Spencer to himself as he climbed up the stairs so he could work in the library

* * *

Spencer headed downstairs and smiled softly when he saw Olivia and Einstein sleeping on the couch together, and he lightly kissed Olivia's forehead.

"What time is it?" mumbled Olivia, glad that they were already in their pajamas since they started showering and getting into pajamas right after dinner if they don't have anything going on

"8 PM, and I thought that we could watch a movie before we head up to bed if you are not that tired." said Spencer as he scooped up Einstein

"I want to watch a movie. So you go run Einstein outside and I will pick the movie." said Olivia as she got off the couch as Spencer took Einstein outside

A few minutes later he and Einstein walked into the house smelling popcorn.

"I made us some popcorn, but don't worry because I didn't add anything but salt and butter to it." said Olivia

"What movie are we watching?" asked Spencer as he sprawled out on the couch, knowing that Olivia wants to get into their favorite cuddling position

"I decided that we should watch a Disney movie so you can be prepared for when Piper loves watching them." said Olivia as she entered the living room with a large bowl of popcorn and set it on the coffee table in front of the couch

Spencer shook his head as he sat on the couch and Olivia got herself situated between his legs and rested her head on his chest.

"This is my favorite position for us." purred Olivia as she shifted herself, knowing that she is turning her husband on

"Olivia can we just focus on the movie and I can get you back later?" groaned Spencer as he wrapped his long arms around her

"Promises. Promises." purred Olivia as she pressed the play button for the DVD player

"If this is how you are going to be every night when I am home until Piper is born, I might as well sleep in the guest bedroom." muttered Spencer

Olivia paused the DVD before speaking up.

"Dr. Carter encouraged me to make love with you while you are home because you are gone for a few days every week." said Olivia

"I do know the benefits of making love with you before Piper is born Livy, but when I walk into the bullpen looking tired guess who teases me right away?" asked Spencer as he played with Olivia's braid

"Derek." said Olivia

"Correct." said Spencer

"Now can you please stop playing with my braid so we can focus on the movie before we go to bed? It's a school night for us." said Olivia

"Yes ma'am." teased Spencer as Olivia pressed the play button on the remote

* * *

Olivia shook her head when she heard her husband snoring softly, so she gently extracted herself from his grasp and got off the couch before grabbing a throw that they had draped over the couch and covered up her husband as she turned off the TV and DVD player before setting an alarm on her husband's cellphone to make sure that he doesn't oversleep.

"Sleep well, my love." whispered Olivia as she kissed her husband's forehead before checking on Einstein who was sleeping in his kennel and locked the kennel before turning off the lights, leaving a lamp on.

* * *

Spencer woke up to the alarm on his phone going off, and he heard Einstein whining in his kennel. He got off the couch and stretched before walking over to Einstein to run him outside.

"I guess mommy didn't want to wake me up and allowed me to sleep on the couch." said Spencer as he got Einstein out of his kennel and took him outside

A few minutes later Spencer was rummaging through the fridge trying to figure out what to make for breakfast and decided to make bacon and scrambled eggs since Olivia wants to make sure that he eats some protein everyday.

15 minutes later as he was putting breakfast on the table, Olivia came into the kitchen in her pajamas.

"Morning Livy." said Spencer as he kissed Olivia on the cheek

"Sorry that I didn't wake you up and send you upstairs." said Olivia as she sat down

"The couch is comfortable, and I slept on it many times before taking that sabbatical." said Spencer as he handed Olivia a glass of almond milk

Olivia looked at her husband's appearance, grimacing when she saw that his eyes were red.

"Did you forget to switch to your glasses yesterday?" asked Livy

"Yes I did." said Spencer

"Glasses day for you Spencer." said Olivia

"I agree that I should wearing my glasses today." said Spencer as he chuckled at the drool that was hanging from Einstein's mouth

Olivia looked at Einstein and spoke up.

"Go lay down." said Olivia

Einstein let out a burp before heading to his kennel to lay down and Olivia burst out laughing.

"What's up with his burping?" asked Spencer

"I really don't know, and his vet thinks it's amusing when I took him in for his shots while you were in Arizona last week." said Olivia

"I just wonder if he will end up wanting to be burped like a baby after Piper is born." said Spencer as he rested a hand on Olivia's belly and grinned when he felt his daughter kick

"I could actually picture Einstein wanting us to burp him like a baby after he drinks water." laughed Olivia as she wiped tears from her face

"Want to come with me to the BAU for a few minutes to say hi to everyone?" asked Spencer

"Sure." said Olivia

"We should probably clean up before heading upstairs to get dressed." said Spencer as he rinsed off his empty plate

* * *

Spencer and Olivia entered the bullpen hand in hand and JJ and Emily who were talking in the break area smiled when they saw Olivia.

"You are looking great Olivia." said Emily

"You are practically glowing more." whispered JJ causing Spencer's and Olivia's faces to heat up "Don't worry you two. Will and I were the same way in between cases."

Olivia grimaced when she felt Piper kick her ribs.

"You OK Livy?" asked Spencer

"Piper just did a kick to my ribs." said Olivia

Spencer knelt down and spoke to his unborn child as he placed a hand on Olivia's belly.

"Hey Piper, you better be nice to mommy." said Spencer

A few seconds later he felt a kick and Olivia grimaced.

"She loves to kick me when Spencer is talking." said Olivia

"She is most likely going to be a daddy's girl." said Emily

"I think so too." said Olivia

"Have any weird cravings yet?" asked JJ

Olivia grinned as Spencer blanched.

"Yesterday Spencer got grossed out when I added pickles to my ice cream sundae that consisted of fudge sauce, caramel sauce, and bananas." said Olivia

"I remember those days, and during cases I grossed Spence, Morgan, Hotch, and Rossi out." smirked JJ

"But you were practically craving Cheetos." muttered Spencer

"I could go for some Cheetos right now." said Olivia

Spencer groaned and JJ looked at Olivia.

"I have some in my desk." said JJ as she motioned for Olivia to follow her and Emily looked at Reid

"At least with this job you developed a strong stomach." said Emily

"I still get sick over cooked fish, but thankfully Olivia will choose to indulge her cravings that deal with fish while at Georgetown University or when I am on a case." whispered Spencer as he walked away and headed to his desk where JJ and Olivia were talking about Henry

"Henry is so excited about his adoptive cousin coming. I know he is excited because he is constantly asking me when will Piper get here when I took him shopping a few days ago when I was looking at clothes for Piper for your upcoming baby shower." said JJ while thinking about the child that she miscarried nearly a year ago in Afghanistan

"Knowing my godson, he will want to learn a few magic tricks to show Piper after she is born." said Spencer

Hotch who was walking by spoke up.

"Jack is hoping to learn more tricks too, Reid, and it's nice to see you again Olivia." said Hotch as he walked to the break area

"Your husband's magic tricks are the reason why he is now a child magnet." said JJ

"Looks like Mrs. Reid is here." said Morgan as he saw Olivia by Spencer, JJ, and Emily

Olivia turned around and smiled.

"Hey Derek." said Olivia

"You're looking great Mrs. Reid." said Morgan

Olivia rested her hands on her nearly six month pregnant belly before speaking up.

"Thanks." said Olivia softly as she grimaced when she felt a kick and looked at her husband "Piper's kicking has increased a bit since I entered this bullpen."

"I bet that Piper is probably thinking about becoming an FBI agent like her daddy when she is in her 20's." grinned Morgan

"Not allowing Piper to become an FBI agent." said Spencer firmly

"Why not?" asked Rossi as he walked over

"I could picture Piper doing something like curing schizophrenia or teaching at a university since we are hoping that she will follow our footsteps and get a PhD in mathematics when she is in college." said Spencer

"I agree with my husband because I always worry about him when he is on a case." said Olivia as she looked at her husband's watch "I have to get going since I have class in two hours."

"I will walk you to our SUV Livy." said Spencer as he took hold of his wife's hand

A few minutes later Spencer and Olivia were standing by their SUV and Spencer looked at his wife.

"You take the SUV home and I will just catch a ride from someone else." said Spencer after he briefly kissed her

"If you get a case, please come home safe to me." said Olivia

"Please take care of the both of you." said Spencer as he crouched down and kissed Olivia's 23 week pregnant belly

* * *

Hotch, Reid, Rossi, Morgan, Emily, and JJ were waiting for Garcia to show up and Hotch decided to break the silence.

"How far have you gotten on your PhD in psychology Reid?" asked Hotch

"I probably got about 10 % of it completed since starting it a month ago, but this time I am working on it depending on my schedule because of work, enjoying married life, and my upcoming fatherhood." said Spencer

"And you're OK working on it through online correspondence?" asked Hotch

"I did work on my BA in philosophy through online correspondence, and working on a degree online saved me many trips to Georgetown even if it meant corresponding with them through email because of this job." said Spencer

"At least you are not that much of a technophobe anymore." said Emily

"I always use a computer when it comes to preparing all of the guest lectures I am about to give and working on articles that I am hoping to publish. I did use a computer to type my dissertations and thesis' when I was in college before joining the FBI." said Spencer

"After you earn that PhD, the FBI academy is hoping that they can keep a copy of your dissertation in the library." said Hotch

"I am planning on it." said Spencer

"And if you ever need time off to work on your PhD let me know because Strauss told me that you can use our office bound days to work on your degree." said Hotch

"The head of the psychology department at Georgetown has read a few articles that I have published in psychology journals and police journals, and he thinks that my dissertation should deal with this line of work because he's seen filmed copies of the guest lectures I did for Dr. Blake and Dr. Grant in the past after I told him that I am an FBI agent." said Spencer

"Why not have your dissertation deal with past custodial interviews, and you could probably do a few new custodial ones." suggested Hotch

"Are any of you willing to do a few custodial interviews with me? Because I will need back up." said Spencer while giving Hotch a knowing glance

"I will join you Spencer." said Rossi before adding "And I hope you don't shy away from having a graduation party after you earn that PhD."

"Olivia does want to celebrate after I earn it since she was shocked that I didn't even have a graduation party even though you guys decided to celebrate when I earned my BA in philosophy." said Spencer as he heard Garcia's heels "Garcia is coming."

Garcia entered the room carrying her laptop as she was talking.

"Oh, my gosh, I am so sorry for the delay. The system was down. We overwork her. And I had to go into the belly of the beast, who I have affectionately nickname Persephone, and do some machine whispering," said Garcia as Morgan passed her the remote "thank you which is good, because this one is a doozy." said Garcia as she clicked her remote to show a picture before continuing "Emma Baker. 38, math teacher from Medford, Oregon. She went missing 17 days ago, and her body was found yesterday afternoon at St. Baldwin's. St. Baldwin's is a now defunct psychiatric hospital for the criminally insane. Now, that is in Salem, Oregon, which is 230 miles away from Medford, and we've been called in for the bizarre nature of the case. Observe the photos." said Garcia

Everyone looked at the photos, and JJ decided to speak first.

"Wow. Look at that dress." said JJ

"Was she going to a Renaissance fair?" asked Emily

"Not with her feet bound. And missing persons report says that she was in jeans and a T-shirt." said Garcia

"But look at how she's laid out. It's almost like it's a ceremony and she's the sacrifice." said Morgan as he looked at hard copies

"There's obvious staging going on." said Rossi

"Could it be a ritualistic killing?" asked JJ

"And cause of death is still unclear. The M. E. report shows no sign of sexual assault or mutilation except mangled and missing fingernails." said Hotch

"You know, there were rumors of satanic rites being performed at Byberry Hospital in Pennsylvania, which is also an abandoned asylum." said Spencer

"You know, judging by all the graffiti, this place isn't exactly locked down." said Morgan

"Uh, yeah. The local P. D. Said that vandals and vagrants have been breaking in." said Garcia

"Which means she could have been killed elsewhere and placed here." said Rossi

"She had limestone under her fingernails, but limestone wouldn't have been used when this asylum was built, so she was obviously held somewhere else." said Spencer

"Well, the bottom line is, the unsub transported her hundreds of miles from her hometown for a reason." said Emily

"We just need to find out what that reasons. Wheels up in 30." said Hotch as everyone gathered their files or iPads and left the room so they could make personal phone calls

Spencer sat down at his desk where he called Olivia right away.

"What's up Spencer?" asked Olivia

"Going to Oregon, but I will try to make it home for our first Easter together." said Spencer

"Well I have class in about five minutes, so please come home safe to me." said Olivia

"I promise." said Spencer

"I love you." said Olivia

"Love you too." said Spencer as he hung up

* * *

Spencer was sitting on the couch when Rossi spoke.

"Emma Baker was a divorced math teacher. No children." said Rossi

"She has a boyfriend, though, who's a drummer in a Goth band. Her Facebook has pictures of them at the Bram Stoker Vampire festival and Slayerama, which is a celebration of all things Gothic." said Garcia from her office in Quantico

"Hmm. Teacher by day, Elvira by night." mused JJ

"Clearly this is a woman with two different sides to her personality." said Morgan

"Yeah, the boyfriend's band pours fake blood all over themselves on stage." said Spencer

"OK, so if these two were Satanists, it wouldn't be a stretch." said Emily

"Garcia, has the boyfriend been questioned by local P. D.?" asked Hotch

"He has by phone. He's got an airtight alibi. Him and his band have been on tour to Asia for the last month." said Garcia

"Well, if it's not the boyfriend, the unsub could be someone in their circle." said Morgan

"Emily, you asked earlier if she was going to a Renaissance fair. There's something to that." said Rossi

"Based on the dress, there could be more of a connection to history than the occult." said Emily

"Renaissance fairs typically replicate 16th Century England. They've surged in popularity since they began in the 1960s." said Spencer

"And it's not just a bunch of nerds in costumes eating turkey legs, you guys." said Garcia

"A different time is somehow very important to this unsub." said Hotch before he gave out assignments

* * *

"Th unsub's not the first to do this. Poisoned garments actually have an incredibly long history, going all the way back to the shirt of Nessus, which killed Hercules." said Spencer

JJ nodded as Luis Sills came back into the room.

"OK, so, I double-checked, and this fabric is not manufactured for commercial sale." said Luis Sills as he showed Reid and JJ what he found

"Is it possibly something from the past that was maybe discontinued?" asked Spencer

"No. I can tell you one thing, though. The fabric is a double-layer brocade. It was probably custom-made for someone, and it's very pricy." said Sills

"OK, now what about the dress? Did anything stand out?" asked JJ

"Well, it's homemade, for one." said Sills

"OK, how do you know that?" asked JJ

"Well, the seams are uneven. Whoever the seamstress is, she isn't very skilled." answered Sills

"What makes you so sure it's a woman?" asked Spencer

"Well, there's some detail work in here that would require small hands. Oh, and this is interesting." said Sills as he pointed at the photo of the dress that Emma was wearing "See, now, the stitching on this hem, it's narrow in some places and wider in others."

"Small hands, easily distracted." said Spencer before continuing "Let me ask you this. How old do you think someone could be and still effectively sew this?" asked Spencer

"Well...a pattern of this complexity, they'd have to be a teenager." said Sills

"OK, thanks." said JJ as Sills left the room and she looked at Reid "Based on the size of the victim's body, I think only an adult male would be able to lift her and move a hospital bed, so. What, are we looking at a team here?"

"Or an unsub with a young accomplice who's being coerced." finished Spencer

A few minutes later Spencer got into an SUV with JJ, and Spencer felt his phone vibrate. He smiled softly when he saw a text from Olivia that included a video from and a minute later he was chuckling. JJ raised her eyebrows at Spencer.

"Was that a burp?" asked JJ

"Last week I learned that Einstein has a habit of belching, and Olivia thinks that it's funny." said Spencer

"Einstein is some puppy if he has a habit of burping." said JJ

"Apparently Einstein's belches can get Livy to laugh so hard that she has tears streaming down her face, while I just shake my head at Einstein's antics." said Spencer

"If Will and Henry heard Einstein burp, they would laugh." said JJ

"You live in a house with two boys while in 17 weeks I will be living in a house with two girls." said Spencer

"We will probably have to exchange notes in a few years about what it's like living in a house while being overruled by the opposite gender." said JJ

"I agree." said Spencer

* * *

Hotch looked at Reid who was sitting on his bed, staring at the crime scene photos that he laid out in front of him.

"You picturing your wife?" asked Hotch

Spencer nodded and Hotch got off his own bed, walked over to Reid and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Even though you have been married for over six months and are going to be holding your daughter for the first time in about three months, you are still adjusting to all the changes that you went through last year." said Hotch

"I know." said Spencer

"But the good outweighed the bad." said Hotch

"I agree about the good outweighing the bad, but I know a positive memory that will be coming up this year is the birth of Piper in about three months." smiled Spencer

"You are going to have a lot more good memories this year when you hold her for the first time." said Hotch

Spencer removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes before putting them back on.

"I am getting tired of all this jet lag because of spending a lot of time on this side of the country, and I wonder how the budget committee is dealing with the bills they are getting for the fuel that is used to fly our jet." joked Spencer

"Well it's a good thing that the FBI is saving money by having all of us double up in hotel rooms since the budget committee noticed that we took a lot of cases on this side of the country after you, Emily, and me returned to this team." said Hotch

"I agree on that part." chuckled Spencer

Hotch looked at the alarm clock, and then at Reid.

"We both need to get some sleep." said Hotch as he started to help Reid put crime scene photos back in their folders

* * *

Spencer looked at the clear board where the numbers were found at the crime scene and Hotch looked at him.

"Reid?" asked Hotch

Spencer looked at Hotch.

"Something seems familiar with those numbers." muttered Spencer as he looked at some papers again as Morgan and JJ entered the room

"Alice's sorority sisters say she wanted to be a nurse and she was active in a Christian youth group." said Morgan as Spencer put down the papers he was reading

"If she was into anything dark, her best friends sure didn't know about it." said JJ

Spencer looked at the clear board that had numbers written on it.

"She was in Portland collecting donations for an orphanage when she disappeared. The unsub could have approached her on the street." said Morgan before his cellphone rang and he quickly answered it "Hey, baby girl, you're on speaker. Give me the lowdown." said Morgan as Spencer looked at crime scene photos again

"Chocolate thunder, you can have the whole kit and caboodle. Just say the word." said Garcia as she was typing "Oh, and I cross-referenced the names you found on the wall with missing women in Oregon and I came up with some matches. Christine Torres. She is a 40-year-old homemaker from Eugene, Oregon. She went missing over a month ago after she dropped her kids off at school." said Garcia

"Any other women named Emma missing?" asked JJ

"Uh-uh. Just the one whose body we found. Same thing with Alice." said Garcia

Spencer thought about how long the women have been missing, and he decided to ask Garcia.

"Hey, Garcia, what was the exact date Christine was reported missing?" asked Spencer

Garcia did some typing for a few minutes before speaking up.

"February 28th. Emma went missing on March 19th, Alice on the 22nd." answered Garcia as Spencer walked behind the clear board and looked at the numbers

"Guys, I think these numbers are dates. If you reverse them and chop off the 11 at the beginning and end..." said Spencer

What Reid was trying to say clicked in Hotch's mind.

"That's two days after each woman went missing." said Hotch

"It's more than that, though." said Spencer as he walked to the other side of the board and pointed out what he was trying to say "Look. March first is Saint Eichatadt day. March 21st is the spring equinox, and the 24th is the feast of the beast. All important holidays in the Satanic calendar for sacrifices."

"What about the 11 on the end?" asked Morgan

"To many occultists, 11 is symbolic of Lucifer." answered Spencer

"OK, I thought we were moving away from the satanic killings." said JJ

"Apparently we need to reconsider." said Hotch

"There's gotta be some sort of connection to the devil here." said Spencer

"Reid, what other upcoming dates are significant to satanists?" asked Hotch

"Good Friday, then Easter Eve. Then preparations begin in mid-April for the most important holiday of all- Walpurgis Night on April 30th." said Spencer

"Good Friday's in two days. That means he's hunting for his next victim today." said Morgan

"We need to give the profile soon." said Hotch

Reid looked at his teammates.

"And Livy is hoping that I am home for Good Friday because she and I agreed to attend Mass on Good Friday and Easter Sunday or I will end up in her dog house." said Spencer

"But you did help us find a breakthrough that helped us figure out our profile and Prentiss and Rossi should be back soon." said Hotch

* * *

"Based on the dresses and makeup the victims were found in, we're looking for an unsub who is living in an elaborate fantasy world. He believes he is special, perhaps acting on behalf of the devil." said Emily

"This unsub tortured his victims by submerging them in water for days before killing them. Which means he's deliberate and patient." said JJ

"This guy has a vivid imagination. The costumes and makeup suggest that he's a history buff, or he may be a fan of Shakespeare." said Morgan

"Using nicotine as a poison is highly unusual, so he's either very well-read or under the guidance of another." said Spencer

"His interests and delusions have caused him to become isolated socially." said Emily

"He can appear normal to his potential targets, and his crimes are not driven by sex or greed, but instead by his delusional belief system." said Rossi

"Although the bodies of only two victims have been recovered, there's likely a third, specifically Christine Torres, who disappeared in February." said Hotch

"This unsub's exact age is difficult to determine, but he's probably in his 20s to 30s." said Morgan

"The fact that he travels so far to abduct his victims indicates that he has a very specific selection criteria." said JJ

"This unsub has a female or underage accomplice who sewed the dresses the victims were found in, but she may not be a partner in the traditional sense. It's quite possible she was coerced into helping and may actually be a victim herself." said Spencer

"Most importantly, this unsub is working according to a specific timetable that corresponds with the satanic calendar, and he has plans to kidnap another victim before the end of today. Thank you." said Hotch

* * *

"OK. Thanks." said Rossi as he got off the land line and looked at his teammates "So, Garcia checked out everyone associated with the theater production of "The Merry Wives of Windsor." They're all in the clear." said Rossi

"Well, the gowns have to be connected to the theater somehow. It can't just be a coincidence." said JJ

"There's something else that's been bothering me. Why is he putting white face makeup on his victims after they're dead?" asked Spencer

"Isn't that what they wore in the Elizabethan era?" asked Rossi knowing that Reid would know since he's the son of a retired literature professor

"Yes, but only upper-class women wore white face makeup. It was a symbol of virginity and purity. But he's dressing them like characters out of "The Merry Wives of Windsor, " which is one of Shakespeare's rare plays about the middle class." said Spencer

"So it's inconsistent." said Hotch

"The makeup could mean that he believes death is purifying them." said Hotch

"What if this is like the Salem witch trials, where they test the girls by trying to drown them? If they died, it meant they were obviously innocent. If they somehow survived, they were considered witches and therefore hanged." said Spencer

"Wonderful. A lose-lose situation." said Rossi dryly

"But the unsub didn't submerge the victims in water to torture them. It was some sort of a test?" asked JJ

"With death being the only possible outcome." said Spencer quietly

"If he believes he's killing witches, he probably thinks that he's a vigilante or a protector against evil of some sort." said Hotch

"Laying the victims out the way he did could be a message to the devil." said JJ

"A symbol of victory and a warning, like putting a head on a spike." said Rossi

"He's not worshiping the devil. He's trying to fight him." realized Spencer

* * *

"If someone's carrying on in Catherine's mission, then it's quite possible they both suffered from Folie a Deux, a shared psychotic disorder between two people who are extremely close, and that would mean it's most likely a family member." said Spencer as Hotch got a hold of Garcia

"Maybe one or both of her kids." said Rossi

"Garcia, I need you to find everything you can on the Heathridge family, specifically Catherine's son and daughter." said Hotch

Reid, Hotch, and Rossi heard Garcia typing before she spoke up.

"OK, finding it as we speak. Bingo. Catherine, a wealthy textile heiress, had a son James, now 26, and a daughter Lara, now 16. Father died in a speedboat accident right before Lara was born. They were raised by their grandfather in a mansion outside Portland after mom was committed." said Garcia

"Is the grandfather still alive?" asked Hotch

"No. He died last year." answered Garcia

"That could have been the stressor. Garcia, where are the kids living now?" asked Spencer

"James was kicked out of a seminary in Colorado 3 years ago, but that's still listed as his address. Lara dropped out of school 6 weeks ago, coincidentally on her birthday, and the family home is her listed address, and I'm sending you pictures right...Now." said Garcia

Rossi looked at his tablet and Reid looked at it.

"That could be him. The man at the night club who left with Sarah Gammon." said Rossi

Hotch looked at Reid and Rossi and spoke up.

"All right, contact the seminary." said Hotch before directing Garcia "Garcia, I'm gonna need an address."

* * *

Spencer rang Rossi's doorbell, and a minute later Rossi opened the door.

"Glad that you two could make it two hours early." said Rossi as he let the young married couple inside "You two didn't have to dress up, but I assume that you two came straight from Mass."

"Correct." said Spencer as he hung up his suit jacket

"I made some cookies for dessert." said Olivia

"Thank you." said Rossi

"And Livy wasn't pleased that I stole a cookie from this container, but it was good." said Spencer as he rubbed his belly

"And Spencer here can't have a cookie after Easter dinner as his punishment for stealing one." smirked Olivia

"Are the others arriving soon?" asked Spencer

"I thought that you two would like to help me out in the kitchen prior to the others arriving." said Rossi

"I was hoping you would ask me to help, because Spencer would force me to sit on a stool and chop vegetables so I don't stay on my feet too long." said Olivia as she glared at her husband

"That is what I am planning on having you do, Olivia, because you are going to take it easy." said Rossi

"Fine." grumbled Olivia as she got settled on a stool and Rossi handed her a cutting board, a knife, and some vegetables

"What would you like me to do, Rossi?" asked Spencer as he rolled the sleeves of his dress shirt to his elbows

Rossi handed Spencer an apron which Spencer quickly put on as Rossi spoke.

"You can help me with the macaroni and cheese that I have for the kids, but don't worry. I am using cheese that is safe for you to eat." said Rossi

"OK." said Spencer, glad that Rossi takes his dietary needs into consideration

* * *

Spencer looked at Olivia who was getting under the covers and spoke up.

"Did you enjoy today?" asked Spencer

"Yeah I did, and I can't wait for next Easter." said Olivia

"What about Halloween, Thanksgiving, and Christmas?" asked Spencer knowing that they will get to enjoy those holidays even more this year because of Piper

"Pretty excited about those holidays too, because Piper will get to celebrate them with us." smiled Olivia

"We should get some sleep, because we have work tomorrow." said Spencer as he took his glasses off and placed them on the nightstand

"Yeah we should." said Olivia as she turned off the lamp and rested her head on Spencer's chest


	62. The Company

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

 _A/N: Shout out to Mrs. JaganshiReidofHufflepuff for being the 225th reviewer, and also a shout out to Hippichic81, OhSnapItsMadison for reviewing chapter 61._

 _I also created a new poll because I am thinking about changing what Spencer would be doing before getting called in for that hostage situation in Hit so please visit my profile and vote because I am almost at the end of the season 7 arc of this story._

* * *

JJ looked at Spencer.

"So what are you planning on doing on Saturday when you are kicked out of the house during Olivia's baby shower?" asked JJ

"Since Morgan is in Chicago, Hotch told me that he is planning to take Jack to the Air and Space Museum, and I am welcome to join them since Beth is attending the baby shower." said Spencer

"Good thing that you and Olivia are pretty much finished with the nursery because I think Garcia went overboard on shopping for Piper." said JJ, remembering the shopping trip they went on as soon as Spencer and Olivia revealed the gender

"I bought a lot for Piper too, and my mom helped me a bit since she went to Japan three weeks ago and I told her the theme of the nursery." said Emily

"So your mom got a few decorations for Piper's nursery?" asked Spencer

"You have to wait and see, but you won't know until after the party." said Emily

Spencer looked at JJ.

"What about you JJ?" asked Spencer

"I bought a lot for Piper too, since I had fun shopping for her." said JJ

"I had a feeling that everyone going to spoil my daughter." muttered Spencer

"The entire team is excited that you and Olivia are having a daughter since I have a son and Hotch has a son, so Piper has a right to be spoiled." said JJ

Garcia who was walking by spoke up.

"And I did a lot of knitting since you and Olivia revealed the gender." said Garcia

* * *

Spencer pulled out his laptop, and JJ looked at him.

"Going to work on your PhD a bit?" asked JJ

"I already handed my stack of completed consults to Hotch, and he told me that I should work on my PhD for a few hours." said Spencer

"I was going to ask you to help me with my consults Reid, but I agree with Hotch that you should work on your degree a bit." said Emily

"Apparently Hotch and Rossi are taking interest in this PhD because they are both willing to look over the dissertation I have to write." said Spencer

"They are acting like proud parents." said Emily in Russian, causing Spencer to burst out laughing and clutch his side

"What did Emily say?" asked a confused JJ

Spencer quickly scrawled down what Emily said and handed the note to JJ who started giggling after she read the note.

"I agree." said JJ

"If you ever want to hand me a few of your consults so you can work on your PhD, I will be glad to do them since you did mine in the past Reid." said Emily

"Really?" asked Spencer

"Yes." said Emily

"Thanks Emily." smiled Spencer

"I will let Hotch and Garcia know that I am willing to help you with your work load." said Emily

* * *

Spencer, JJ, and Emily looked up from their desks when they saw Hotch coming towards them.

"Morgan needs our help in Chicago." said Hotch

"Is he alright?" asked Spencer as he closed his file

"I really don't know because it's about his missing cousin because he told his aunt that his cousin is dead." said Hotch

Spencer called Olivia right away as he grabbed his stuff.

"A case?" asked Olivia right away

"Going to Chicago since Morgan has a case for us." said Spencer

"Can you ask Fran if she could make some peach cobbler? I am craving her peach cobbler." said Olivia while thinking about their trip to Chicago when Spencer spoke at the violent crimes seminar

"I will try to ask." chuckled Spencer before adding "I have to go."

"Be safe. I love you." said Olivia

"I promise. Love you too." said Spencer as he hung up

* * *

Spencer was sitting next to Emily on the jet as he and everyone else were talking to Morgan through speaker phone.

"So your cousin fled Chicago 8 years ago because a co-worker was stalking her?" asked Emily

"Yeah, a guy named John Hitchens. Cindi and Yvonne came to me and asked me if they should be worried. Her emails and phone logs showed classic stalker behavior." said Morgan

Spencer, who was reading a file spoke up.

"Multiple messages every hour. Gifts he sent which she later returned. That would enrage a stalker." said Spencer

"But until they become violent, they're smart enough to skirt the law. Human resources at the investment bank wouldn't do anything, and Chicago P. D. couldn't. So Yvonne and I convinced Cindi to move. She contacted us from Charleston on her way to Savannah. And then she was gone." said Morgan

"And Hitchens blew his brains out two weeks later in Chicago. That was good enough for the local P. D. to conclude that he'd killed her." said Emily

"Except for one major detail. We never found the body. If his endgame was suicide, he wasn't organized enough to dispose of the body that permanently. That's why I never stopped looking. I just didn't think that she would surface right back here in Chicago." said Morgan

"We need to reopen both cases. Both Cindi's disappearance and Hitchens' suicide. The discrepancies in each will explain her current behavior. Morgan, I need to talk to you when we land." said Hotch

"I can't wait." said Morgan as he hung up

Spencer looked at his teammates.

"When I talked to Livy about an hour ago, she asked me if Fran could make her some peach cobbler because she made some for us when we were in Chicago for that seminar that I spoke at." said Spencer

"I remember." laughed Emily

"It's a bummer that Garcia is staying in Quantico because she wants to meet Morgan's family like I did three times, even though two times were under better circumstances." said Spencer

"Didn't you and Olivia stay at Morgan's childhood home during that cross country road trip?" asked JJ

"Yeah we did, because Fran wanted us too instead of paying for a hotel." said Spencer

* * *

Spencer was setting up the clear board when Detective Palmer came over to him, Emily, JJ, Hotch, and Rossi.

"Detective Palmer, what do you have?" asked Rossi

"I wish we had more to give you. You know how missing persons cases are." said Detective Palmer

"Actually, there's quite a bit here. These were found in Hitchens' apartment after the suicide. Some were blown up from the original film stock." said Spencer as he continued setting up the board

"So if Hitchens took them, he didn't zoom in on Photo-shop. He's an old-school shutterbug." said Emily

"Reid and Prentiss, check Hitchens' photographic background. Even 8 years ago, most people had gone digital." said Hotch

"The gun Hitchens used to kill himself was traced to this dealer." said Rossi

"Local guy. Completely by the book. No record." said Detective Palmer

"The .44 was the only gun in Hitchens' possession. That's a big gun to kill yourself with." said JJ

"We should talk to the dealer, find out what his mindset was when he bought it." said Hotchner

Rossi nodded before walking away with JJ.

"So Cindi had two stalkers." said Morgan

"No, only one. Ford fits the profile better than Hitchens." said Rossi

"Ford had multiple assault and harassment charges, all filed by ex-girlfriends and random women he met." said JJ

"And Garcia found credit card purchases for black and white photographic equipment for Ford." said Spencer

"So this guy killed Hitchens and then set him up." said Morgan

"Behaviorally it would make sense. If Ford was stalking your cousin, he would have seen Hitchens as competition, so he kills him and he plants the photos to throw off your investigation." said Emily

"Hotch, I want to bring this guy in and question him personally." said Morgan

"Garcia just sent us his address." said Hotch as he put his phone back in his pocket and looked at Morgan "Morgan. Have you told your aunt about any of this?" whispered Hotch

"She, uh... Yeah." said Morgan quietly

"We need to know how Ford found Cindi. So you need to ask her." said Hotch

"Is that it?" asked Morgan

"That's it." said Hotch

A few minutes later Reid was putting on his Kevlar vest along with Detective Palmer, JJ, and Morgan and got into an SUV.

* * *

Reid stood by Morgan as Morgan kicked the door open.

"FBI!" shouted Morgan who for gestured Reid to go up the stairs

"It's clear here." said Morgan

"Clear." said JJ

"Clear." said Spencer as he checked upstairs

"Guys." said Morgan as he looked at a fire place

"The house is empty, but there's evidence of a woman living here." said Spencer as he entered the room and put on some gloves

"Looks like they both packed up in a hurry." said JJ

"They were trying to cover their tracks." said Morgan as he showed Reid a piece of paper that he took out of the fireplace, "What the hell is she doing with this guy?"

* * *

Spencer was going through the fireplace when he saw Detective Palmer pick up a head box.

"I wouldn't do that." said Spencer before turning back to the fireplace

"What is it?" asked asked Detective Palmer

"It's a head box." said Morgan before taking the box from Detective Palmer to demonstrate "He would take my cousin's head and put it through the hole, and then he'd..."

Reid, who was now standing up reading a paper he found spoke up.

"Morgan, we need to deliver a profile." said Spencer as he looked at the paper he found

"Why, Reid? We know who the unsub is." said Morgan

"We need to deliver the profile." repeated Spencer as he showed Morgan what he found in the fireplace

Morgan looked at the paper, and looked at Reid.

"We should head back to the station so I can talk to my aunt." said Morgan

As they got into the SUV, Spencer looked at Morgan.

"Livy is craving your mom's peach cobbler." said Spencer

Morgan chuckled before speaking.

"I will let her know because she likes you and Olivia." said Morgan

* * *

"After 8 years in captivity at the hands of Malcolm Ford, we believe Cindi Burns' ego has been shattered. As a result, he could afford to give her some degree of freedom, and trust that she would stay with him." said Emily

"Which is why it's going to be very difficult to get Cindi away from her captor. We believe she's suffering an extreme form of Stockholm syndrome." said Hotch

Spencer started explaining The Company for the officers in the room.

"It's a sadomasochistic role play scenario, a game, essentially, in which a cabal of men tell their submissives they can trade their slaves at their whim. If you displease your master or try to escape, the company will find you, kill you, and kill your family." said Spencer

"The voluntary submissives understand that it's just a fantasy, but Malcolm Ford has gotten Cindi to believe it's real." said Hotch

"How?" asked Detective Palmer

"The documentation we've found on The Company informs our profile and will inform your manhunt, because it might point to where Malcolm Ford is now." said Spencer

"The language on their contract speaks of an underground network, which tells us that he has a few men he trusts." said JJ

"Which means that what started as an S&M game could now be a ring." said Rossi

* * *

Spencer and Emily sat across from Cindi and her lawyer, and Malcolm's lawyer spoke up.

"We've been clear that we would like all charges dropped."

"We still have some questions about John Hitchens." said Emily

"And Mr. Ford has explained that the gun that Hitchens used to shoot himself was stolen. He even filed a police report. So, what else do you need to know?" asked the lawyer

Emily stared at Cindi before everyone left the room, and Emily shook her head at Hotch and Morgan.

"We need a new plan. We can't hold him." said Hotch

"There's one more thing." said Morgan as he walked way

* * *

Spencer sat down by JJ and Emily as they watched Cindi and Malcolm interact before Yvonne approached her daughter.

"Wait." said Yvonne

"I can't talk to you." said Cindi

"No, no. It's OK. I trust you." said Malcolm

"Baby…" said Yvonne as she walked over to her daughter "Let me just... Let me just look at you." said Yvonne as she examined her daughter and noticed the bruises on her neck "Oh! What has he done to you?"

"He loves me." said Cindi as she straightened her jacket

"You call that love?" asked Yvonne

"I have to go. I have to make him dinner." said Cindi as she and Malcolm walked away

"That's not her. That is not my daughter." said Yvonne

* * *

Reid sat next to Hotch at the table they were given to work at and they started discussing what happened.

"We need to rethink the profile. This ain't Stockholm." said Rossi

"It could be battered wife syndrome." said Emily

"No, it's not." said Morgan

"Morgan, the way they hugged each other, I-I think she genuinely loves him." said JJ

"I'm telling you, that's not the woman I know. She wouldn't do that." said Morgan firmly as he held the food he got from the store

"So what is it, Derek? Why would she behave this way?" asked Rossi

"She said she needed to cook dinner for him. Is that what you cook for your husband?" asked Morgan, holding up the small container of spaghetti and looked at JJ "Would you make that for Will?"

JJ made a face before speaking.

"No. I might for Henry, though." said JJ

"Exactly. When I was growing up, this is what Cindi and I ate. This exact brand." said Morgan before looking at Hotch "Hotch, what did your mom make you for breakfast?"

"Oatmeal and orange juice." said Hotch

"What do you make for Jack?" asked Morgan

"Oatmeal and orange juice." said Hotch

"Same brand." said Morgan

"Mm-hmm." said Hotch

"Yeah. She might have been cooking dinner, but it was not for Malcolm Ford." said Morgan

"You think they have a child." said Emily

"Yes, I do." said Morgan

"We didn't profile that. There's no evidence of one in the home or in their lives." said Spencer

"Unless Ford keeps the child from her to keep her in line. I mean, that fits the profile." said JJ

"It's a stretch." said Rossi

"It's the only theory that would explain her behavior." said Morgan

"All right, Morgan. Prove it." said Hotch

* * *

As Morgan and Emily left the station, Spencer walked over to Sarah.

"How's it going Sarah?" asked Spencer

"I am doing pretty great, how is your wife doing with her pregnancy?" asked Sarah

"She is now 24 weeks pregnant, so only 16 more weeks to go." grinned Spencer

"I hope that Derek isn't teasing you too much." said Sarah, remembering that Derek considers Spencer a younger brother he never had

"He teases me every time I show up to work tired or with wet hair on the jet because he knows right away what I was doing with my wife, who can't help it because of her pregnancy." said Spencer

"How about I tell you some childhood stories that you can share with everyone to get back at him." said Sarah

Spencer grinned as Sarah began telling Spencer a few stories, not knowing that Hotch was talking on the phone.

* * *

Hotch pulled out his cellphone and dialed Garcia's number.

"What's up Hotch?" asked Garcia

"We are staying in Chicago until tomorrow afternoon, and Strauss told me that you and Olivia should fly out here." said Hotch

"Strauss recommended that Olivia come along with me?" asked a shocked Garcia

"Yes she did, and she is currently contacting Georgetown to let them know that Olivia will not be teaching tomorrow." said Hotch

"I thought that civilians can't fly on the jet?" asked Garcia

"You and Olivia will fly here commercially, and I got Strauss's permission for Olivia to fly home with us to make it easier for her." said Hotch

"Should I tell Boy Wonder what is going on?" asked Garcia

"No. I want it to be a surprise since it's Rossi's idea." said Hotch

"I will go pick up Olivia." said Garcia as she hung up

Hotch then dialed another number.

"Is Spencer alright?" asked Olivia with worry creeping in her tone

"Your husband is alright, but I am calling you to pack a bag because Penelope is on her way to pick you up. You two are flying to Chicago on a commercial flight and an officer will bring you and Garcia to the station." said Hotch

"What about my classes?" asked Olivia

"Strauss contacted Georgetown and told them that your teaching assistant will take over your classes for you." said Hotch

"So I will get to ride on the famous BAU private jet?" asked Olivia

"On the way home, and Strauss cleared it that you can fly home with us." said Hotch

"Should I tell Spencer that I am coming?" asked Olivia

"It's a surprise, and he isn't even in the room right now because he is talking to Morgan's older sister at the moment, probably getting some dirt on Derek based on how your husband is laughing at the moment." said Hotch

"I will pack a bag and see you guys in a few hours." said Olivia as she hung up

* * *

Garcia entered the conference room and looked at Spencer.

"Someone decided to join me on this trip." said Garcia

Spencer quickly realized that his wife flew to Chicago with Garcia.

"Olivia?" asked Spencer as he looked around for her

"She is in the restroom right now." said Garcia

Spencer looked at Hotch, who was giving a rare smile.

"Thanks for allowing Olivia to come with Garcia." said Spencer

"I called Strauss and told her that we are not leaving until tomorrow afternoon, and Strauss insisted that Olivia came to Chicago with Garcia and fly home with us on the jet." said Hotch

Spencer gave his boss a wide grin that got everyone to grin before his eyes lit up, seeing his wife walk into the room.

"You should have stayed in DC Livy, but I am glad that you are here." said Spencer as he hugged his wife tightly before pecking her on the lips

"This will be my last time on a plane until Piper is born." said Olivia as she rested her hands on her belly as Hotch approached them

"Glad you two ladies made it safely." said Hotch

"I am glad that you called me, Aaron." said Olivia

Sarah Morgan came into the room and smiled when she saw Olivia with Spencer.

"Nice to see you again, Olivia." said Sarah as she embraced Olivia

"Nice to see you too Sarah." said Olivia before Spencer wrapped his arms around her, resting his hands on her belly

"It's a good thing that you are here Olivia, because my mom, Desiree, and I got something for your daughter after Derek told us that you two are having a little girl." said Sarah

"You didn't have to." said Spencer and Olivia in unison

"Spencer, you are considered a little brother to Derek which makes you part of our family, and my mom wants to spoil your daughter a bit since Derek hasn't given her grandchildren yet." said Sarah

"Remember when I first met you, Fran, and Desiree?" asked Spencer

"Wasn't your hair longer and you were wearing horn rimmed glasses back then?" asked Sarah

"Yeah I was and you three handed me a piece of birthday cake, claiming that I am too skinny." laughed Spencer

"I don't consider you that skinny anymore." said Sarah and looked at Olivia "Speaking of baked goods, my mom is making a peach cobbler for you, Olivia, because Derek told her that you are having cravings for her peach cobbler."

"Thanks." smiled Olivia

"And you will have the recipe for if you are craving it again." said Sarah

At that moment Yvonne came into the room and looked at Spencer who had his arms wrapped around a pregnant woman and realized that the woman is Dr. Reid's wife because of hearing Sarah ask Spencer about his wife.

"Dr. Reid, you better introduce me to your wife since you told me about her earlier." said Yvonne

"Ms. Burns, I would like to introduce you to my wife, Dr. Olivia Reid." said Spencer before looking at his wife "Olivia, this is Yvonne Burns who is Derek's aunt."

"Nice to meet you, and please call me Olivia." said Olivia as she shook hands with Yvonne

Olivia grimaced and Spencer spoke up.

"Piper kicked again?" asked Spencer

"She knows that her daddy is nearby." smiled Olivia

"Piper is a pretty name." said Yvonne

"My mom's name was Piper, and we agreed to name Piper after my mom." said Olivia before adding "And if we have a boy next time he will be named after my late father."

"Never hurts to name your children after late grandparents." said Yvonne

Sarah looked at Olivia.

"May I feel Piper kick?" asked Sarah

"Sure." said Olivia

Spencer let go of his wife, and Sarah placed her hand on Olivia's belly. She grinned 30 seconds later when she felt a kick.

"She is a strong kicker." said Sarah

"My parents said that I was a strong kicker too." said Spencer as he wrapped an arm around Olivia's waist, resting his hand on her belly

"And everyone is hoping that Piper is smart like her daddy." said Olivia

* * *

Spencer walked into the bullpen and Anderson looked at him.

"Dr. Reid, you have a package from Las Vegas, Nevada." said Anderson who picked up a package from under his desk and handed it to Reid

Spencer looked at the return address and grinned when he recognize it.

"I guess that staff members at the hospital my mom resides in decided to send gifts because of Olivia's baby shower that is happening tomorrow." said Spencer

"I got something for your daughter." said Anderson as he pulled a gift bag out from a desk drawer

"You didn't have to Anderson." said Spencer

"I wanted to, because I found something Star Trek themed for her." said Anderson

Spencer grinned at his fellow Star Trek enthusiast.

"Thanks." said Spencer

"Gina told me that she found something Star Trek themed too, but you won't see it until after the party tomorrow." said Anderson

"Can't wait to find out when I am given the all clear to return home tomorrow." said Spencer

"A lot of agents are going to be stopping by your desk with gifts, because they asked me if you were in the office today." said Anderson

"Thanks for the heads up." said Spencer

* * *

"Can we open that box from Bennington right now before you leave?" asked Olivia as she eyed the box that was sitting on a table

"Fine." said Spencer as he grabbed some scissors to rip the tape

A minute later, Spencer opened up a card and read out loud.

SPENCER AND OLIVIA,

AFTER FINDING OUT FROM DIANA ABOUT BECOMING A GRANDMOTHER, FELLOW NURSES AND DOCTORS DECIDED TO SEND YOU TWO GIFTS FOR YOUR DAUGHTER LIKE WE TRADITIONALLY DO FOR FAMILY MEMBERS OF OUR PATIENTS.

DR. NORMAN

Olivia wiped a tear from her eyes and spoke up.

"That is nice of staff members at Bennington." said Olivia

"Yeah it is." said Spencer as he started pulling out some baby clothing, hats, stuffed animals, and receiving blankets

"We need to send them a thank you card." said Olivia

"And when Piper wears some of the clothes from this package, we need to send them pictures." said Spencer

Olivia looked at the clock and then at her husband.

"You are officially kicked out of the house until 3 PM, and Emily, JJ, and Garcia will be here in 10 minutes to help me finish up preparations." said Olivia

"It's a good thing that Hotch told me that I can join him and Jack on their outing to the Air and Space Museum." said Spencer as he grabbed his wallet, car keys, and a sweater

"Out of the house now." said Olivia as she kissed her husband and shooed him out the door

* * *

Spencer knocked on Hotch's door, and a few minutes later Hotch answered the door.

"Come on in, Spencer." said Hotch

Spencer walked into Hotch's apartment, and Jack grinned when he saw Spencer.

"Uncle Spencer!" shouted Jack as he ran to Spencer who was kneeling down for a hug

"Hey Jack." said Spencer as he hugged Jack

"Daddy said that Beth is going to a party at your house, so you are hanging out with us because it's a girls only party." said Jack

"You are right Jack." said Spencer

"And Daddy says that after going to the museum, we are going to the park so I can kick my soccer ball around." said Jack excitedly

"If there are some chess tables nearby, I can teach you how to play because your daddy told me that you are beating him at checkers." grinned Spencer

Hotch looked at Reid.

"I hope you don't mind that I invited Will, Henry, and Rossi to join us at the park because Will, Rossi, and I decided that we need to give you advice for when Olivia goes into labor in three months." said Hotch

"Don't mind at all, because I know that I don't know what Olivia will say to me while she has labor pains." said Spencer

"Can we leave now?" asked Jack

"How about you quickly go use the bathroom, and then we can go." said Hotch

"OK daddy." said Jack as he ran to the bathroom

Hotch looked at Spencer and spoke up.

"Beth has our gift for Piper with her." said Hotch

"Yesterday other agents were stopping my by desk handing me gift bags before I headed home for the day, and you know that I received a package at the office yesterday from Bennington." chuckled Spencer

"At least everyone including me helped you carry everything to your car before leaving." chuckled Hotch

"It would have taken me a bunch of trips if I took everything down on my own." laughed Spencer

"A lot of unit chiefs and section chiefs throughout the country are jealous that you are on my team, because I have been told that some of your published articles have been useful for solving cases." said Hotch

"At least I know that if I want normal hours, there are other units in DC or Quantico that would be glad to have me so I don't have to move my wife and daughter if I don't want to take a teaching position at Georgetown or any other colleges nearby in DC, Maryland, and Virginia." joked Spencer

"I hope you are only joking, Reid." said Hotch as he tried to keep his face straight

"Before Emily escorted Olivia and me to my belated birthday party, I told Emily that something is incredibly right about working with you guys, even though I could have decided to resign from the FBI or take a transfer before my sabbatical ended." said Spencer

"I am really glad that you asked me for that four month long sabbatical, because I was planning on telling you that you needed a break to focus on yourself." said Hotch

"And I never knew after accepting that temporary job offer that I would end up meeting the girl of my dreams who is now my wife and six months pregnant with my daughter." said Spencer

"That sabbatical did wonders for you." said Hotch

"I agree, because my mom is glad that I found a woman who makes me happy while getting me to gain a few pounds with her cooking." said Spencer

A minute later Jack came into the room.

"I'm ready." said Jack

"Well, let's get going then." said Hotch

A few minutes later Spencer was in the passenger seat of Hotch's car and Jack, who was sitting in the backseat buckled in his booster seat spoke up.

"How much longer until your daughter is born?" asked Jack

"As of tomorrow, there will be only 15 more weeks left." said Spencer

"How many months is that?" asked Jack

Spencer chuckled before speaking up.

"Two months and three weeks." said Spencer

"That's a long time." said Jack

"It is, but I am kept busy while working with your daddy." said Spencer

Hotch pulled into a parking spot and spoke up.

"We're here." said Hotch

"Yay!" said Jack

During the next two hours, Spencer answered all the questions that Jack asked him and as they left the museum Hotch looked at Spencer amused.

"Is there anything that you don't know?" asked Hotch

"You do call me the expert in everything, but I once told Morgan that I don't know everything because you can't learn everything from books." smirked Spencer while thinking back to the Seattle Strangler case in 2005 when he was still 23 years old

Hotch shook his head as the trio walked to Hotch's car.

* * *

At the Reid family home Olivia was opening up gifts.

"This is beautiful." said Olivia as she admired the Christening gown

"If Haley met you, she would insist that Piper should have this gown to wear when she gets Christened." said Jessica

Olivia got off the couch and walked over to Jessica.

"Thank you." said Olivia as she hugged Jessica "And Piper will wear it when Spencer and I have her Christened."

"Haley once told me that when she met Spencer, she developed a soft spot for him right away because of how thin he looked and told Aaron that he better bring Spencer over for dinner from time to time because he could use some mothering back then." said Jessica, remembering the time she met Spencer and developed a soft spot for him right away

"Spence has a certain charm that gets women to develop a soft spot for him." said JJ

"Strauss even has a soft spot for him." muttered Emily

"Me next." said Garcia as she passed a few gift bags to Olivia

"Really Penelope?" laughed Olivia

"I really had fun shopping for Piper, and I have more shopping sprees to go on in the future." said Garcia

Olivia groaned because of Garcia's shopping habits.

"I bet you are going to say that you are helping the economy with your shopping habits." said Olivia as she looked at the receipts and realized that she spent over $200 on Piper

"Bingo." said Garcia

"But don't forget how much interest you will be charged on your credit cards if you don't pay in full. Spencer and I like to be careful with spending money even though we both make good money because of having PhDs." said Olivia and she looked at Alex "The FBI pays you a bit more because of having a PhD."

"Correct, but I think it's good that Spencer is bumping his BA in psychology into a PhD because it's useful for the BAU." said Alex

JJ looked at Alex.

"You used to work for the BAU?" asked JJ

"Yes I did. Spencer guest lectures for me from time to time because I have students who are highly intelligent as him. And Olivia has a few of my students too." said Alex

"You were one of the stars of the Unabomber case." said JJ, remembering hearing stories about Alex Blake

* * *

Meanwhile at the park, Spencer looked at Will, Rossi, and Hotch and spoke up.

"So you guys have any advice for when Olivia goes into labor in about three months?" asked Spencer

"During labor, don't take any threats Olivia makes seriously, even though you have an eidetic memory and can't forget." said Hotch

"Tell Olivia to breathe." said Will

"If Olivia doesn't want an epidural you might end up with a few broken fingers or a hand." said Rossi

"That happened to you?" asked Hotch

"Yes." said Rossi

At that moment Jack and Henry came to the table and looked at Spencer.

"Come play with us, Uncle Spencer." said Jack

Spencer shook his head when he noticed the puppy dog eye trick that both Jack and Henry were giving him.

"I can't say no to those eyes." said Spencer as he got up from the table

For the next 15 minutes Spencer ran around the park with Jack and Henry while kicking a soccer ball around with them and Hotch looked at Rossi and Will.

"I think with how he is with Jack and Henry, he is going to be a great father." said Hotch

"That was why JJ and I agreed to name Spencer godfather because JJ had a feeling that Spencer would eventually have kids of his own someday." said Will

"And Jack broke the Reid-Effect after Reid showed him a series of magic tricks and read a book to him, and Einstein isn't affected with the animal part of the Reid-Effect at all." said Hotch

"Mudgie liked Spencer when he stayed at my mansion after getting shot in the knee until he was able to manage getting up stairs on crutches and getting rid of that brace he was forced to wear." said Rossi

* * *

Spencer walked into the house, and he saw Olivia stacking the gifts into piles.

"Damn." said Spencer as he saw piles of gifts

"You were right that Piper is going to be one spoiled little girl." said Olivia

"Let me help you sort everything." said Spencer

"I have clothes in a separate pile because they need to be washed in a special detergent that JJ got me." said Olivia

"Makes sense." said Spencer

"We also need to send out thank you cards, and when Piper wears something from this huge pile of clothes we will send pictures of her wearing them." said Olivia

"At least with having the nursery just about finished, we will have everything in order by the time Piper is born." said Spencer


	63. Divining Rod Part 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds_

 _A/N: Shout out to Souternbeauty13 for being the 230th reviewer, and also a shout out to Hippichic81, Mrs. JaganshiReidofHufflepuff, and OhSnapItsMadison for reviewing chapter 62._

 _If you haven't visited my profile yet and checked out my latest poll, I highly recommend that you do because I am debating if I should change up the beginning of Hit for when it comes to Spencer's day off._

 _Can anyone guess the song I am referencing in this chapter when Olivia asks Spencer to sing in the beginning of this chapter. The song I am referencing is from the same artist who sings "Love Story", "Picture to Burn", and "You Belong to Me"._

* * *

Spencer looked at Olivia.

"What shall we eat for breakfast?" asked Spencer

"Scrambled eggs and pancakes." said Olivia

Olivia walked over to the radio and inserted her favorite CD. When her favorite song started playing she decided to sing along while she and Spencer made breakfast.

When the song was over, Spencer looked at Olivia who was pouring pancake batter on the griddle they use for making pancakes.

10 minutes later they were eating breakfast while Einstein was sleeping in his kennel.

"Why do you always play that song?" asked Spencer as they sat down at the table eating their breakfast

"Please sing the first sentence of the chorus that is repeated in the song I just played." said Olivia, knowing that Spencer most likely memorized the lyrics since she always loves to repeat the song

Spencer flashed back to Olivia singing, and after he recalled the lyrics he took a deep breath and started singing the lyrics.

"Someday I'll be living in a big old city and all you're ever going to be is mean." sang Spencer before looking at his wife "I knew you wanted to hear me sing, but can you please tell me why you love that song?"

"That song reminds me of you since you overcame bullying and are living a successful life." said Olivia, while thinking about one of their trips to Vegas and they ran into one of Spencer's tormentors.

 _Flashback_

 _Spencer and Olivia were walking along the strip when Spencer's name was called._

 _"Is that you Spencer Reid?" asked a female voice_

 _Spencer turned around and realized that Harper Hillman was coming towards them._

 _"Harper?" asked Spencer and he looked at Olivia "Head into that diner over there Livy. I will be in there in a few minutes."_

 _"OK." said Olivia as she pecked Spencer on the lips and walked over to the diner_

 _Harper spoke up after Olivia walked into the diner._

 _"You remember me." said Harper_

 _"Yeah because you lured me to the football field for that prank." said Spencer with anger lacing his voice_

 _Harper flinched at the anger in Spencer's voice, and she noticed that he didn't look so skinny and has gained some muscle definition, causing her to wonder what he has been doing with his life._

 _"What have you been doing with your life?" asked Harper before adding "I see that you got married and have a child on the way."_

 _"I got recruited by the FBI when I was 21." said Spencer_

 _"You became an FBI agent?" asked a shocked Harper_

 _"I have been a profiler for the Behavioral Analysis Unit in Quantico, VA since I was 22, traveling all over the country catching serial killers, but when I am not traveling I live in Washington DC while occasionally guest lecturing about my work for the FBI at Georgetown University where my wife is a mathematics professor." said Spencer_

 _Harper's eyes went wide, realizing that Spencer has become successful with his life despite choosing a career that fellow classmates thought that Spencer would never go for._

 _"You have done better with your life than I have. After my parents found out about that horrible prank, they punished me by not paying for college." said Harper_

 _Spencer felt a pang of symphony for Harper._

 _"How about you join my wife and me for lunch? I have mainly kept away from this city unless it's to visit my mom or when it comes to my team being called in to catch a serial killer here." said Spencer_

 _"Are you sure?" asked Harper before adding on "I was mean to you in high school, and I can't believe that you are being nice to me."_

 _"Yes, because I can tell that you feel guilty about how you treated me." said Spencer_

 _"You're not as skinny as I remember." said Harper_

 _Spencer chuckled before speaking._

 _"Having to hobble around on crutches and going through physical therapy for a few months after getting hurt in the field got me to gain a healthy amount of muscle. Plus having a wife and a teammate who both got me to gain weight with their cooking." said Spencer as he opened the door for Harper_

 _"You got hurt in the field?" asked Harper_

 _"Shot in the knee while protecting a civilian over two years ago. Working for the FBI is dangerous, but I can't imagine doing anything else with my life." said Spencer_

 _Flashback ended._

"But it was nice that you invited Harper Hillman to join us for lunch after you talked to her for a few minutes." said Olivia

"You would insist that I invite her to join us." said Spencer

"How about the next time we go on an outing to a bar that has karaoke with your team, we sing the song I was singing" said Olivia

"Your choice." shrugged Spencer

"With how your voice is, I think we can sing a good duet." said Olivia

"Garcia always hopes to hear my sing." chuckled Spencer

"But we haven't sang a duet together in front of your team yet." smirked Olivia

"There is another song that I think we could do from when you forced me to watch Annie Get Your Gun." said Spencer

"What song?" asked Olivia

"Anything You Can Do, I Can Do Better." said Spencer

"That would be so much fun to sing." laughed Olivia

"You would do Annie while I do Frank?" asked Spencer

"Yeah." laughed Olivia before speaking up again "How are you doing on your PhD in psychology?" asked Olivia

"Hotch is allowing me to work on my PhD after I complete my stack of consults on paperwork days, so I am able to work on it everyday when there is no cases." said Spencer

"I guess he knows that you are driven to finish this PhD quickly." said Olivia as she squeezed some ketchup on her scrambled eggs

"Strauss is pleased that I am bumping my BA in psychology into a PhD while making sure that some of the hard work I am putting into my PhD deals with my work in the BAU." said Spencer

"When do you think that you will have your PhD completed?" asked Olivia

"If I put an hour or two into working on my PhD a few days a week, I could probably finish it before December since online correspondence is much faster." said Spencer

"And that means in the December graduation ceremony you would be walking across the stage at Georgetown wearing a Doctoral gown." said Olivia while thinking about the Doctoral gown she had to wear

"Yep, even though I had to wear a Doctoral gown three times already." said Spencer as he forked a few more pancakes onto his plate

"Within the next few weeks I am going to be attending the graduation ceremony at Georgetown." said Olivia

Spencer and Olivia ate in silence for another 10 minutes before Olivia looked at the clock and spoke.

"You should probably get going Spencer, because you have to be at the office for 9 AM." said Olivia

Spencer looked at his watch and realized it was 7:30.

"I should probably get going, and I will call you if there is a case." said Spencer as he kissed his wife before grabbing his messenger bag, go bag, and car keys

* * *

Emily looked at Spencer who was typing on his laptop and realized that he was already done with his consults and working on his PhD.

"May I ask you something Reid?" asked Emily

Spencer looked up from his laptop as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose a bit.

"What's up Emily?" asked Spencer

"How did you and Olivia decide to get a house instead of a bigger apartment?" asked Emily

"After Olivia accepted that job offer from Georgetown, I told her that she should move in with me and we talked about eventually getting a house to live in because Olivia and I have the money." said Spencer

"Didn't Morgan give you the house as a wedding present?" asked Emily

"Yeah he did, but Olivia and I paid for the paint and materials for the renovations we asked him to do to after he showed us the house." said Spencer

* * *

Olivia pulled the thermometer out of Spencer's mouth and looked at her husband.

"You have a temperature of 101.1 degrees so I am taking you to the doctor." said Olivia

"Should I call Hotch?" croaked Spencer

"Yeah you should, but let's get into the car first." said Olivia

A few minutes later they were driving towards the urgent care clinic, and Spencer pulled out his cellphone and called Hotch.

"What's up Reid?" asked Hotch

"I am calling in sick because of a sore throat and a fever of 101.1 degrees." croaked Spencer

"If you think it's strep throat, you better go to the doctor." said Hotch

"Olivia is taking me to the doctor so I can have a throat culture done." croaked Spencer

"Just let me know the results, and I don't want to see you at the office until Monday." said Hotch

"What if there is an emergency case this weekend?" croaked Spencer

"I will call you myself and determine if you are able to come in." said Hotch

"Well, Olivia is pulling into the parking lot right now, so I will let you know the verdict after I get the results." croaked Spencer

"I will let the others know, and get well soon Reid." said Hotch as he hung up

* * *

Spencer looked at the doctor who came into the room with the results from his throat culture.

"You have strep throat." said Dr. Watkins

"This is the second time since last month." croaked Spencer

"I want you to use sign language like Dr. Charles recommended last month until your throat is no longer sore, but at least your fever isn't as high as it was last month and you avoided dehydration." said Dr. Watkins

"So Keflex and Tylenol again?" asked Spencer

"Yes. And you can return to work in a few days, after your fever is gone." said Dr. Watkins as he looked at Spencer's medical records, realized that Spencer is practically on call 24/7 and spoke "If you are called in for an emergency at the end of the week, you should be able to go into work as long as you rest for the rest of this week."

Spencer looked at Olivia.

"Am I able to work on my PhD in bed?" asked Spencer

"Yes you can since you have no headache." said Olivia

"At least I will be able to stay busy, even though it's only Tuesday." said Spencer

"How far along are you Mrs. Reid?" asked Dr. Watkins

"Six and a half months pregnant." said Olivia

"So 26 weeks?" asked Dr. Watkins

"Yep." said Olivia

"Know the gender?" asked Dr. Watkins, knowing that some parents refuse to find out until after birth

"A girl." smiled Olivia as she rested her hands on her belly

"Any other kids?" asked Dr. Watkins

"She's our first." said Olivia

"I am a father of three myself, and I think you two are going to be great." said Dr. Watkins

"Everyone is telling us that." smiled Olivia

A few minutes later they were driving to the pharmacy and Spencer sent a text to Hotch.

STREP THROAT AGAIN AND I AM SUPPOSED TO STAY HOME FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK. ~ SR

"I just sent Hotch a text." croaked Spencer

"Good." said Olivia

A minute later his phone vibrated.

THANKS FOR LETTING ME KNOW, AND GARCIA IS PLANNING ON STOPPING BY THIS EVENING. ~ AH

Spencer looked at Olivia and spoke up.

"Garcia is stopping by this evening." croaked Spencer

"OK." said Olivia and she looked at her husband "You better stop talking and use sign language."

"OK." signed Spencer

"As soon as I get you home, I am going to get you settled in and run Einstein before I head to work." said Olivia

"You're going to work today?" signed Spencer

"I have to prep my students for exams because May 17th, 18th, and 19th is the commencement ceremony. So I think you will be able to handle yourself at home if you are laying on the couch working on your degree." said Olivia

"At least I will have a lot of time to work on it for a few days." signed Spencer

"Working on your degree should keep you out of trouble, and there are cans of soup that you can heat up." said Olivia

* * *

Two days later Olivia walked into the house and smiled at her husband who was busy typing away on his laptop.

"How are you feeling?" asked Olivia as she grabbed the thermometer "Your fever is finally gone."

"I also took my Keflex, and my throat is no longer sore." said Spencer

"What about eating?" asked Olivia

"Ate some soup." said Spencer

"How long have you worked on your degree today?" asked Olivia

"Worked on it for over five hours while taking a few breaks to eat, run Einstein, and take a nap." said Spencer

"How about you put your laptop away and rest a bit while I make us dinner." said Olivia

"Yes, ma'am." teased Spencer

* * *

Two days later, Spencer was putting the last of the dry dishes away when his phone rang and he saw that it was Hotch. He wondered if it was a case because Hotch told him that he would call him if there is a case to tell if he is ready to come back by the sound of his voice.

"Yeah Hotch?" asked Spencer as he dried his hands

"How are you feeling?" asked Hotch, pleased to hear that Spencer's voice was back to normal

"Fever is gone and my throat is no longer sore, so I am feeling pretty good despite it being my second time having strep throat since last month." said Spencer

"We have a case, so are you up to it?" asked Hotch

"Yeah." said Spencer

"Come to Quantico as soon as you can." said Hotch

"I will be there in an hour and 20 minutes." said Spencer before hanging up and he looked at Olivia "I have a case, so our weekend plans are canceled."

"It's OK Spencer, but please stay safe." said Olivia before grabbing a pill bottle "You still have to take these for a few more days."

"I will not forget to take my Keflex." said Spencer as he placed the Keflex in his messenger bag

* * *

An hour later Spencer was walking towards the elevators when JJ approached him

"How are you feeling?" asked JJ as they walked to the elevators

"Better." said Spencer

"It was boring the past few days without you." said JJ

"While Olivia forced me to stay in bed, she allowed me to work on my PhD since I didn't have a headache this time while I dealt with a sore throat and a fever." said Spencer

"So you got a bit done during the three days you were out of the office?" asked JJ

"Yes." said Spencer

"What did the doctor say about this being your second case of strep throat?" asked JJ as they stepped into the elevators

"If I have five more cases before December, whoever sees me at the urgent care clinic is going to refer me to an ear, nose, and throat specialist." said Spencer

A few minutes later Spencer was sitting at his desk reading the file while hearing Emily talk to JJ and Garcia about the house she put a bid on.

"A row house in DuPont Circle. Wow." said Garcia

"I can't believe I'm doing it. I mean, it's probably not gonna work out anyway, right? There are 5 other sealed bids, and I offered way below what the owners are asking." said Emily

Spencer followed suit, getting up from his desk and walking to the conference room with JJ, Emily, and Garcia.

"Uh-huh. Sounds to me like someone's hoping they don't get it." said JJ

"Orthophobia- fear of owning personal property." said Spencer as he walked to the conference room, reading a file as they headed to the few stairs

"No, I don't have a fear of owning stuff. Turn me loose in a shoe store, I'll prove that. My fear is personal property that weighs 300 tons." said Emily as they climbed up the stairs

Spencer decided to have some fun since he and Olivia did a math problem to figure out how much their house weighs.

"Actually, depending on materials used, square footage, and horizontal versus vertical construction, the average house only weighs about 60 tons." said Spencer as they entered the conference room

"Well, thanks for that, Reid. I feel light as a bird already." said Emily sarcastically

Morgan spoke up after everyone was in the room.

"What have we got, baby girl?" asked Morgan

Hotch handed Garcia her remote.

"Thank you, sir." said Garcia as she clicked the button to show crime scene photos before continuing "We have a killing in Enid, Oklahoma. And not the capital punishment one you are thinking of right now. I'm talking about a woman named Cara Smith, who was murdered in her apartment minutes after the execution of Rodney Garrett." said Garcia

"Neighbors saw her front door open and discovered the body." said Hotch

"Look familiar?" asked Rossi

"Young, pretty, short blond hair." said JJ

"And stabbed directly through the heart." said Rossi

Spencer remembered

"That's exactly the way Garrett killed his victims." said Spencer

"So are we looking at a copycat?" asked Morgan

"Or someone creating doubt the right person was executed." said JJ

"In Garrett's case there was no doubt. His guilt was the slam dunk of all slam dunks. Prints, DNA, a confession." said Rossi

"He even led the police to where he buried two of his victims." said Spencer

"Garrett killed 25 women before he was caught. If this new unsub is a copycat, the body count's just started." said Emily

"Which is why we can't waste time. Wheels up in 30." said Hotch and he looked at Reid "Are you still on antibiotics for a few days?"

"Yeah I am, and Olivia made sure I packed them since I have to finish them, even though I am no longer contagious." said Spencer

"Good." said Hotch

Spencer pulled out his cellphone and called Olivia as he walked to his desk.

"What's up Spencer?" asked Olivia

"Going to Enid, Oklahoma." said Spencer

"Where that execution happened earlier this morning?" asked Olivia, thinking about Spencer putting on the news so he could watch what he could about the execution

"Yeah, and it seems like it's a copycat." said Spencer

"Catch the copycat killer, and then come home to me." said Olivia

"I will." said Spencer

"Stay safe, and don't forget to take your antibiotics." said Olivia

"I promise, and I won't forget." said Spencer

"Love you." said Olivia

"Love you too." said Spencer as he hung up

* * *

Spencer was looking through a file as JJ who was sitting next to him spoke up.

"A firing squad? That's not something you see every day." said JJ

"Well, Garrett had the option of lethal injection, but he chose this instead." said Morgan

"A flair for the dramatic." said Rossi

"These reports indicate no forensic evidence at the crime scene." said Hotch

"What about the ice pick?" asked JJ

"It was generic. No serial number or unique metallurgy." said Morgan

"Well, now, it says here that there were water droplets and a half-filled flower vase on top of the chest of drawers, but no flowers. Not in the vase, not in the garbage, nowhere." said Emily

"Maybe the unsub took them." said JJ as Garcia's face appeared on the laptop that was between Reid and Emily

"Hey, say it like you mean it, baby." said Morgan

"You know I'm gonna. So, if you look in the dictionary, the word "normal, " you will see Cara Smith." said Garcia as Hotch's cellphone rang "College student, well-liked, straight As, English Lit major. Oh, speaking of which, I just got a transcript of Rodney Garrett's last words, hot off the press, and a gold star to the first person who can identify the source of this. "She comes like fullest moon on happy night, taper of waist-" read Garcia

"with shape of magic might." finished Spencer before adding "It's from the "Thousand and One Nights.' not the exact translation that I would have used, but it's got its own merits." said Spencer as JJ shook her head

"And in a shocking non-upset, we have a winner." said Emily

Spencer shook his head a bit as Rossi spoke up.

"Garrett was a sixth-grade dropout. An unlikely guy to be quoting from a Harvard classic." said Rossi

"The choice of material does make sense, though. The book is all about how Scheherazade forestalled her own death at the hands of the king by regaling him night after night with stories." said Spencer, summarizing the book a bit

"But in the end, she won him over, right? The kind found love and he decided not to execute her." said JJ

"Not a strategy likely to work with the Oklahoma Department of Corrections." said Rossi

Hotch got off the phone and came over to everyone else with news that would upset his team.

"Another body's been found half a mile from the first victim. Same M. O." said Hotch

"That's 6 hours later. This guy's not wasting a lot of time." said Morgan

"We land in 20 minutes. Reid, you an JJ go to the latest crime scene. Rossi, you and Prentiss talk to Garrett's widow. Morgan and I will go to the prison. If Garrett's got a disciple, we need to find out who he is and fast." said Hotch, knowing his team knows that they have to hit the ground running

* * *

JJ showed her badge to an officer standing guard as Spencer gave the officer a small wave

"Oh. Hey. I'm Detective Childers." said Childers as he shook hands with JJ You must be with the FBI?" asked Detective Childers

"I'm Agent Jareau. This is Dr. Reid." said JJ

Spencer wiped his hand on his tie.

"Hi." said Childers

Spencer gave a small wave before looking away, causing JJ to give Childers a don't ask look.

"Why don't y'all follow me back here. It's unbelievable this is happening all over again." said Detective Childers as he led JJ and Spencer to the bedroom

"Who is she?" asked Spencer

"Jodie Armstrong. Single, works at a cosmetic counter at a department store downtown." said Childers

"Young, pretty, short blond hair. Same victimology as the others." said JJ

"Who discovered the body?" asked Spencer

"Apartment manager. A neighbor called to complain that a teapot in the kitchen kept on whistling." said Detective Childers

Spencer was looking at a few items on top of a dresser when JJ called him over.

"Hey, Spence. Look at this." said JJ

"What is it?" asked Spencer as he came over

"This girl obviously cares about her appearance. I mean, she's fit, her nails are perfectly done, but look at her hair. It's uneven." said JJ as she showed Spencer Jodie's hair

"Could it maybe be a fashion statement, you know, bad on purpose?" asked Spencer

JJ who was looking at Jodie's phone, realized that Jodie probably didn't cut her hair herself.

"Hey, look at this. That was taken last night." said JJ as she pointed at the date "The unsub cut her hair."

* * *

Spencer pushed his bangs out of his eyes and JJ looked at him.

"When are you going to cut your hair again?" asked JJ while thinking about how short his hair was when he returned from his sabbatical

"Not really sure because Olivia is refusing to let me get my hair cut because she wants to see how my hair looks when longer without looking at a picture from a few years ago." said Spencer

"She wants to see if Piper's hair will curl like yours." said JJ

"Yes she does, but she stated that I will be sleeping on the couch instead of the guest bedroom if I get my hair cut." said Spencer as JJ pulled into the station

* * *

"This new guy's hunting in a different neighborhood." said Detective Childers as he looked at the board

"He must be comfortable in the area. He knew the victims' routines." said Morgan

"His method of ingress and egress is quiet and unnoticeable." said JJ as she went through letters

"Get a load of this one. "Dear Mr. Garrett: It took a lot of courage to do what you did. "Most people are cowards and don't do what they feel inside them. You are an inspiration and I applaud you." said Emily before she put down the letter and spoke again "I applaud you."

"These are supposed to be the non-wacko letters." said Rossi

At that moment the computer beeped, and Garcia's face appeared.

"Hey, guess what. JJ's genius has struck again. That hunch about the hair was right. I'm sending you an ATM image of Cara Smith." said Garcia as ATM footage came up "She's the first victim. This was taken 10 hours before her murder. Check it."

"The unsub cut her hair, too." said Childers

"You know, there could be a sexual element involved. Trichophilia is a fetish where one becomes aroused by the removal of hair." said Spencer

"Well, either way, it's starting to look less like a copycat. The unsub's deviating too much from Garrett's M. O. Garrett never took trophies." said Morgan

"He's also choosing low-risk victims. Garrett stayed with high-risk targets- prostitutes, runaways." said Spencer

"Garrett also got sloppy and left behind clues that eventually nailed him. This guy's careful and meticulous." said JJ

"He's not that careful. He leaves doors open, teapots boiling." said Childers

"I think it's intentional. He wants the bodies found so we know when and where he's killing." said Hotch

* * *

Spencer was at the latest crime scene with Hotch and Detective Childers, looking over the latest body.

"He started to shave her head. Even more humiliation and disrespect. He didn't do it to the other victims." said Hotch before getting up and looking at the detective "Detective, when was the body discovered?"

"Half hour ago. The killer left the front and back doors open. There's no indication of any contact on the wine glasses swabbed for DNA." said Detective Childers

"Not even the victim's?" asked Spencer

"The unsub probably wiped it down. Has anyone found an open or empty wine bottle in the house?" asked Hotch

"We haven't found one yet." said Detective Childers

"He probably took it with him, like the flowers from the first victim." said Spencer

"He's killed at 6 AM, noon, and 6 PM." said Hotch realizing that there is a pattern

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm not feeling so good about the stroke of midnight." said Spencer

* * *

 _A/N: Part two of Divining Rod is currently in progress so it will be up in a few days._


	64. Divining Rod Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

 _A/N: Shout out to Mrs. JaganshiReidofHufflepuff for being the 235th reviewer, and also a shout out to tannerose5, Hippichic81, and OhSnapItsMadison for reviewing chapter 63._

 _I changed the title a little bit because this story is over after Piper is born. But don't worry because Spencer's and Olivia's story is not over yet because there will be a sequel for Love Takes Away the Pain. And this will be the summary for the sequel so keep an eye out for this summary when I mark this story complete so keep an eye out._

 **Sequel to my popular story Love Takes Away the Pain. With the birth of Piper Ann Reid, Spencer and Olivia are adjusting to parenthood. Will Spencer able to handle being a family man while one of the longest cases he and his teammates have ever worked on is affecting his professional and personal life when a stalker is targeting his teammates and himself?**

* * *

Previously in chapter 63.

 _ **Spencer was at the latest crime scene with Hotch and Detective Childers, looking over the latest body.**_

 _ **"He started to shave her head. Even more humiliation and disrespect. He didn't do it to the other victims." said Hotch before getting up and looking at the detective "Detective, when was the body discovered?"**_

 _ **"Half hour ago. The killer left the front and back doors open. There's no indication of any contact on the wine glasses swabbed for DNA." said Detective Childers**_

 _ **"Not even the victim's?" asked Spencer**_

 _ **"The unsub probably wiped it down. Has anyone found an open or empty wine bottle in the house?" asked Hotch**_

 _ **"We haven't found one yet." said Detective Childers**_

 _ **"He probably took it with him, like the flowers from the first victim." said Spencer**_

 _ **"He's killed at 6 AM, noon, and 6 PM." said Hotch, realizing there is a pattern**_

 _ **"I don't know about you guys, but I'm not feeling so good about the stroke of midnight." said Spencer**_

* * *

As Hotch and Reid were heading back to the station, Hotch looked at Spencer.

"Since we are going to go give the profile, how about you take a few minutes to call Olivia before we get there." said Hotch

"OK." said Spencer as he pulled out his cellphone and dialed Olivia's cellphone number. She answered on the second ring.

"Hey Spencer." said Olivia

"Hey Livy." said Spencer

"How's it going in Oklahoma?" asked Olivia

"Let's just say that it's going to be a long night." said Spencer

"Just make sure that you get some sleep Doc, because you just got your strength back two days ago." said Olivia

"I will try Livy." said Spencer

"Have you been taking your antibiotics on time?" asked Olivia

"Yes I have, Livy." said Spencer

"Will I have to call Aaron to make sure?" asked Olivia

"Need me to take a picture of the amount of Keflex that I have left?" asked Spencer, causing Hotch to raise his eyebrows at him

"Yeah you should." teased Olivia

"I will do it for you ma'am." teased Spencer

"What have I told you about calling me ma'am?" asked Olivia in a tone that she uses for lecturing her students on cheating

"If I don't stop calling you ma'am I am sleeping on the couch for two nights." said Spencer as he noticed that he was back at the station "I have to go now, and I will text you later."

"Stay out of trouble." said Olivia

"I will ma'am." teased Spencer before speaking before Olivia could scold him "Love you."

* * *

"We believe we're looking for a white male between the ages of 30 and 40 who is strong enough to subdue physically fit young women with minimum resistance." said Hotch

"He's forensically sophisticated and evidence conscious. He targets his victims in advance and he leaves no trail." said Morgan

"This person is also confident. He's been taunting us by revealing his crime scenes quickly." said Emily

"Because of his ability to plan and flawlessly execute his crimes, we're looking for someone capable of holding down a job, even though it's probably menial and unfulfilling." said Rossi

"The victims have all been young, blond, and pretty. As such, they reflect a certain societal standard of perfection that may actually represent the type of women that are unattainable to this unsub." said Spencer

"He cuts his victims' hair and he takes it with him. This could be another way for him to possess a part of them." said Emily

"Or to degrade these unattainable women, make them uglier." said Morgan

"The killer has been murdering in 6-hour increments. He is, in effect, time-stamping his victims. There's no reason to believe he will deviate from that now. Which means the next kill will be at midnight." said Rossi

"The public needs to be alerted to stay off the streets for all non-essential activities. Single women should not be in their homes alone." said JJ

"Every available officer will be out in full force tonight. We need to blanket this city." said Emily

"We do have one advantage. A killer who uses this kind of precise timing and specificity is easy to disrupt. We can use his own M. O. against him. Thank you." said Hotch

* * *

Spencer laid down on the wooden bench so he could get some polyphasic sleep to rest his mind.

When the clock changed from 9: 43 to 9:44 in the morning, Rossi looked at Reid who was laying down on a bench.

"I never could do that." said Rossi as he watched Reid

Emily looked in the direction Rossi was looking at and he noticed that Reid looked like he was asleep.

"Do what?" asked Emily

"Take a nap. Never felt natural." said Rossi

Spencer smirked to himself before speaking while his eyes were still closed.

"I'm actually wide awake. But, for future reference, polyphasic sleep is completely natural, quite common in the animal world, and highly beneficial." said Spencer as he sat up into a normal sitting position

"All right, 6:00's way come and gone. If our guy's killed again, he's not leaving the front door open anymore." said JJ

"Or he could just be taking a breather. I mean, even the unsub has to realize that he can't keep up this pace indefinitely." said Morgan

"Maybe the last murder completed some sort of cycle. A day and night have passed. The sun rises for the first time in a world without Rod Garrett." said Rossi

"There could also be a more mundane reason. Our guy's got a job and yesterday was his day off." said Emily

Hotch who was looking at the geographical profile that Reid completed, spoke up.

"He killed his first 3 victims in their homes, but the last victim, Emily Sisk, he tried to but couldn't. So he abducted her, took her somewhere else, and then brought her all the way back to dump her body in front of her apartment building." said Hotch

"That's incredibly risky, given the increased police presence." said Morgan

"There's gotta be a geographic component to the unsub's design." said Hotch

Reid got up from the bench as he spoke up and walked over to Hotch.

"Let's connect the dots, literally." said Spencer as he grabbed a marker and started connecting the dots, causing everyone to walk forward

"A tip of a spear." said Emily

"Or maybe it's an arrow pointing south? Could he be steering us to his next victim?" asked Morgan

JJ looked at the map as Spencer spoke up and came over to them.

"It's a quadrilateral, but there's nothing particularly symbolic about a 4-sided concave polygon." said Spencer

"Hey, Spence. May I?" asked JJ

Spencer handed JJ the marker, and JJ drew curves to the lines.

"See what happens when you add a curve to the lines?" asked JJ

"A heart." said Emily

"Well, Garrett and the unsub both killed their victims using stab wounds through the heart." said Morgan as JJ handed Spencer his marker back

"And Garrett was executed by a shot through the heart." said Rossi as Hotch came by with a clear map to put over Reid's geographical profile

Everyone looked at the map, and Emily spoke up voicing everyone's thoughts.

"Helen Garrett." said Emily

"It's all about her." said Hotch

* * *

Spencer was standing outside the prison with his teammates when JJ came back to them.

"So, nobody saw what happened, but Helen's car is still in the parking lot." said JJ

"He's got her." said Hotch

Spencer had his arms crossed as Warden Hansen spoke up.

"The driver's name is Dylan Kohler. He lives at 4488 Harmony Court." said Warden Hansen

"Did he work yesterday, Warden?" asked Hotch

"No. He arranged for someone else to take his shift." said Warden Hansen

"I'll have Garcia check into Kohler, but now that he's tipped his hand, I doubt if he's going back home." said Rossi as he called Garcia

* * *

Spencer exited Kohler's house with Emily and Morgan as he called Hotch.

"Yeah, Hotch, they're not here." said Morgan

* * *

Spencer pulled out his cellphone and called Olivia.

"Hey Spencer." said Olivia

"Hey." said Spencer

"Coming home so we can take a picture of me in front of the chalkboard saying 27 weeks pregnant with some facts written today?" asked Olivia

"We are going to do that today since I am boarding the jet in a few minutes Livy." said Spencer

"Can't wait to see you in a couple of hours." said Olivia

"Can't wait to see you too Livy." said Spencer

"You sound exhausted, so please get some sleep on the place Doc." said Olivia

"I think everyone is going to get some sleep during the flight home, even though I squeezed in some polyphasic sleep." said Spencer

"I will let you go so you can get on the jet and fall asleep." said Olivia

"Love you Livy." said Spencer

"Love you too, Doc." said Olivia as she hung up

* * *

"Oh, hey, guys. Hey. I just wanted to see what's going on. Hi. Hello." said Garcia, knowing that she woke up her teammates

"This better be important, Garcia." said Emily

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just that a messenger came by the office today with some papers from escrow!" said Garcia excitedly

"No!" exclaimed Emily

"Oh, yes. The house in Du Pont Circle- you got it!" said Garcia as she threw some makeshift confetti "Whoo!"

"Congratulations." smiled Hotch as Reid and Morgan came by

Rossi looked at his watch and spoke up.

"6 seconds. Fastest case of buyer's remorse ever." said Rossi as Reid sat on the ledge by Hotch and Morgan sat down by JJ

"Well, I say the moment we land we all head over to Ziggy's and clear out the champagne inventory." said Morgan

"And talk Prentiss down off the ledge." said JJ

"Oh, my stomach doesn't feel so hot." groaned Emily

JJ laughed before speaking up.

"I was in the middle of the best dream. I dreamt that I was at this exclusive salon getting my hair done." said JJ

"Ah, the psychotherapeutic benefits of dreams, purging unpleasant images and replacing them with good ones." said Spencer

"Unpleasant" is putting it mildly. If someone put a bloody wig on my head, I would have ripped that thing off and kept it off." said JJ

"Right. You'd think instinct would take over." said Morgan

"Oh, hey, Rossi, I meant to ask you, what did Helen mean at the end when she said "daddy was right"?" asked JJ

Rossi sighed before speaking up.

"He once told her that she was a divining rod for the evil in men. That she could sniff it out when nobody else could." said Rossi

"There was definitely something a little strange about her." said Emily

"It's curious, one woman at the center of two serial killers." said Hotch

Yeah, what are the odds of that?" asked JJ

"Astronomical. Removing from the calculations serial killer groupies." said Spencer before Hotch lightly tapped him

Reid looked down at Hotch.

"Sorry I asked." said JJ

"You know, whether she knew it or not, maybe Helen Garrett did give Dylan something. I mean, someone once said that every seed, even malignant ones... They won't grow unless they get water from someplace." said Morgan

Spencer looked at his teammates.

"I think I am going to back out of the outing to Ziggy's because I'd rather go home to Olivia and catch up on some sleep because in about 13 weeks I am going to be losing sleep because of waking up to Piper crying every few hours." said Spencer as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose before adding "But hopefully after Piper is born and Olivia and I are able to afford a night out, we will join you guys for non-alcoholic beverages." said Spencer

"Can't you join us kid? You barely come out with us anymore." said Morgan

"Knowing Olivia, she is going to want me to get some sleep because she was able to tell that I am exhausted over the phone." said Spencer

"Isn't Olivia 27 weeks pregnant now?" asked Emily

"Yeah and she has to pose for a picture that says how far she is for my parents." said Spencer

"That's sweet." said Emily

"Last week of the second trimester huh." said JJ

"Yeah." said Spencer

"At least you have a lot of pregnancy facts stored in your head from when I was pregnant with Henry." said JJ

"But this time I have read a lot of parenting books and did some research about Lamaze classes because Olivia and I are going to be attending them next week." said Spencer

"Those classes helped Will and I get ready for when I went into labor, but hopefully Olivia doesn't have to go through labor for 15 hours like I did." said JJ

"At least I gained some experience changing diapers because of Henry." said Spencer

"At least you won't have to worry about Piper peeing on you, because Jack did that to me countless times." said Hotch causing everyone to laugh

"Henry did that to me too." said JJ

* * *

Spencer entered the house only to find Olivia sitting on the couch playing an acoustic guitar while playing Taylor Swift's song Mean and singing along, causing him to stay rooted in his spot watching her.

When Olivia was done playing the guitar, he clapped his hands, startling Olivia who looked at him in shock.

"When did you walk in Spencer?" asked Olivia as she eased herself off the couch and walked over to him

"Just a few minutes ago." said Spencer as he kissed his wife

"I guess all that FBI training taught you how to be quiet." teased Olivia

Spencer nodded before sitting on the couch, pulling Olivia onto his lap while resting his hands on her 27 week pregnant belly.

"I never knew that you know how to play the guitar." said Spencer as he smiled when he felt Piper kick

"I picked it up in college, and I stopped playing after my parents death because my parents thought that with my math skills I could play any musical instrument that I put my heart into." said Olivia

"You are really good." said Spencer

"I can play a few other instruments too." said Olivia

"So other than the singing, playing the piano and the acoustic guitar, what else do you you play?" asked Spencer as he felt his daughter kick again

"I also played the violin, and I am thinking about starting to play again because I think it would be good for Piper to take music lessons when she is two like me." said Olivia

"Not a bad idea about music lessons, but at least we already have a piano." said Spencer

"I think you can learn how to play a lot of instruments quickly because of your eidetic memory and your math skills." said Olivia as she eased herself off her husband's lap, grabbed the guitar and handed it to Spencer

Spencer looked at the guitar and then at Olivia.

"I think I am fine with the piano and singing." smirked Spencer

"I will reward you later if you let me give you a lesson." smirked Olivia

Spencer's face heated up before giving in.

"I am only giving in because after Piper is born we will have to avoid love making for a few months." said Spencer

Olivia took the guitar out of her husband's hands, sat down on the couch and looked at her husband.

"Watch my fingers and listen closely, Spencer." said Olivia as she started strumming the chords for Taylor Swift's song Mean

Spencer watched Olivia's fingers strum the chords of Mean while committing it to memory and a few minutes later Olivia looked at him.

"You have it memorized?" asked Olivia as she handed Spencer the guitar

"I think so." said Spencer

"Then let's hear you." said Olivia

Spencer positioned the guitar and a few seconds later he started strumming the song. A few minutes later Spencer was finished and saw Olivia grinning at him.

"Not bad for a first timer." said Olivia

"Let's try again, and this time you sing along because I know you have this song memorized by now." said Spencer as he started strumming out the song and Olivia started singing, causing Einstein to come out of his kennel to watch his mommy and daddy while tilting his head to the music

"Maybe sometime we should go to a coffeehouse that has an open mic night and do a performance like this." said Olivia as she petted Einstein

"As long as we practice other songs." said Spencer

"And I want you to sing along to make it a duet." said Olivia

"Deal." said Spencer

Olivia looked at her husband.

"Have you eaten dinner yet?" asked Olivia

"We had dinner before boarding the jet." said Spencer

"Good, but there are leftovers from what I made for dinner earlier." said Olivia

"What did you make?" asked Spencer

"Chicken stir fry." said Olivia

"I could go for some." said Spencer

"Let's heat some up." said Olivia as she eased herself off the couch

A few minutes later Spencer and Olivia were eating leftovers while Olivia talked about what else she did the past two days, and Spencer looked at her.

"Emily got a row house in Du Pont Circle." said Spencer

"Du Pont Circle is not that far from here." said Olivia

"Morgan is going to help Emily inspect the house before she moves in." said Spencer

"At least he gave us this house as a wedding present." said Olivia

"He knew that from when I introduced you to him and everyone knew that you were the one for me, and after I told him that I popped the question he started looking at potential houses for us." said Spencer

"Should we wait to announce godparents before Piper is born or after?" asked Olivia

"How about at the next team gathering, but at least we already have godparents decided." said Spencer

"That will do." said Olivia

Spencer looked at his wife.

"Want to have that church wedding that you always dreamed of having sometime next year?" asked Spencer

"That would be wonderful Spencer, because we technically eloped by seeing one of your dad's old friends in Vegas to marry us." said Olivia

"How about when we go to Mass next Sunday we set up a date for sometime next January." said Spencer

"We better not skip Mass next Sunday." said Olivia

"I will make sure that I am home to set up a date with you." said Spencer

"May I have a back massage? My lower back hurts." said Olivia

"How about we take a bath together and I massage your back in the tub." suggested Spencer

"That would be wonderful." said Olivia

* * *

A few days later Spencer looked at his teammates after files were divided up and spoke.

"Olivia and I are hoping that all of you can come over for dinner this Sunday because we have a few announcements to make, and Beth, Jessica, Will, Jack, and Henry are invited too." said Spencer

"Is Olivia cooking?" asked Rossi

"She is going to help with part of the cooking because her back is starting to hurt more since she is entering the third trimester on Sunday." said Spencer

"How about I come early so I can help you and Olivia." said Rossi

"Olivia is hoping that you would help us Rossi." said Spencer

* * *

After dinner was eaten, everyone gathered in the living room with Olivia sitting in an armchair and Spencer sitting on the arm.

"The first announcement we have is that when we attended Mass this morning, we set up a day for the church wedding that we agreed to eventually have since we eloped in Vegas and really didn't write any vows but met with a judge who did a quick registration of marriage for us with my parents and aunt as witnesses." said Spencer

"When is it?" asked an excited Garcia

"Saturday, January 12th of next year." said Olivia

"I will make sure we all have that weekend off." said Hotch

"I was hoping that you would let me host the formal wedding at my mansion." said Rossi

"I always dreamed of having a church wedding, but I don't regret doing a simple registration of marriage with Spencer last September because I wouldn't be 28 weeks pregnant today." said Olivia

"I want to help with planning and dress shopping." said Garcia

"Let's just wait with dress shopping for me until a few months after Piper is born and I lose some of the weight I have gained the past seven months." said Olivia

"You are still beautiful Livy." said Spencer as he leaned down a bit to kiss her cheek

"And our second announcement is that we want to announce godparents this evening too, since everyone is here." said Spencer

"Who is godfather?" asked Morgan, hoping that it is him

Spencer nodded at Olivia to tell everyone.

"We picked Aaron." said Olivia

"I will be honored to be Piper's godfather." said Hotch

"Why Hotch?" asked Morgan

Spencer decided to answer.

"You would most likely use Piper to pick up women." said Spencer, causing laughter to erupt around the room

"And David is willing to be an honorary grandfather for Piper since my father is dead." said Olivia as she looked at the fireplace mantle that held pictures of her parents, her husband's Uncle Daniel, and their grandparents from both sides of their families

Spencer looked at Jack.

"Can you please come here Jack?" asked Spencer

"Sure Uncle Spencer." said Jack as he got off the floor

Spencer got off the arm of the chair that Olivia was sitting in and knelt down to Jack's eye level.

"With your daddy being picked to be Piper's godfather, I want you to be Piper's god-brother." said Spencer as he rested a hand on Jack's shoulder

"So that means Piper will be like a little sister to me?" asked Jack

"Yes." said Spencer

"I always wanted a little sister, and I am going to help protect her when she is older." said Jack excitedly as he hugged Spencer, causing everyone to smile and a few women to shed tears

"What about godmother?" asked Garcia, hoping that she would be Piper's fairy godmother

Olivia nodded at her husband to reveal godmother.

"We picked JJ." said Spencer

"I will be honored." said JJ as she got up to hug Spencer and Olivia

"Please come here Henry." said Spencer

Henry got off the floor and walked over to Spencer.

"Henry you will also be a god-brother to Piper since your mommy is Piper's godmother." said Spencer

Henry nodded before going back to play with Einstein who was sprawled out on his back.

"And everyone else will be considered aunts and uncles, even though Piper has my great-aunt Ethel." said Spencer

Everyone nodded about being honorary aunts or uncles for Piper, and Garcia looked at the coffee table and saw a book for playing the guitar, wondering why she was never told that someone in the Reid family home has a guitar.

"Which one of you two play the guitar?" asked Garcia

Spencer and Olivia looked at each other, realizing that they need to tell the truth before Garcia hacks into their bank accounts or checks their credit cards for a purchase of a guitar.

"I learned how to play the acoustic guitar back when I was 16 because of the voice lessons my parents wanted me to have." said Olivia

"Can you play something for us?" asked Garcia

Olivia looked at her husband and whispered in his ear.

"Should we do a mini performance of what we were practicing last week?" asked Olivia

Spencer nodded before whispering in Olivia's ear.

"Do you want me to play or should you?" whispered Spencer

"How about you play because of my baby bump while I sing." whispered Olivia

Spencer got up from the armrest while talking.

"I will go grab your guitar." said Spencer as he got up and headed to their home library

Olivia looked at Hotch.

"Aaron, can you grab a chair from the dining room table?" asked Olivia

"Sure." said Hotch as he got up from where he was sitting and grabbed a chair

A few minutes later Spencer came into the room with the guitar, noticing that a kitchen chair was put into the room since all the other chairs and the couch were taken.

"Why aren't you handing the guitar to Olivia?" asked Garcia as she watched Spencer sit down in the chair that was placed in the room by Hotch

"Let's just say that Olivia has taught me how to play a few songs because of my eidetic memory, so it's decided that I will play one of Olivia's favorite songs that I memorized while she sings." said Spencer shyly as he got settled on the chair and looked at Olivia "You ready Livy?"

Olivia nodded and Spencer started strumming out the starting chords. Olivia started singing right away while he sang along to the chorus, and a few minutes later everyone was clapping.

"You got Spencer to sing along to Taylor Swift's song Mean?" asked Garcia, causing Spencer's face to turn red

"This song is my favorite because of how Spencer ended up living a successful life despite the severe bullying he went through because of being the youngest in his graduating class in high school. Plus last week Monday, I ended up explaining to Spencer why that song is my favorite, and I have my ways to get him to learn how to play that song on the guitar and memorize the lyrics." said Olivia as she winked at her husband, causing Spencer to blush causing laughter to erupt around the living room

"Well, you two did a great job with your duet." said Rossi

"With how you did awesome with your duet, we need to have you two sing some karaoke together during a team outing." said Garcia

"Can we at least wait until a few months after Piper is born?" asked Spencer

"A bar isn't a safe place for Olivia right now, but I am allowing you two to wait until Piper is a few months old." said Garcia

"What about around Spencer's 31st birthday in October?" asked Olivia

"Perfect." said Garcia

A few hours later Spencer and Olivia were getting ready for bed, and Olivia looked at her husband.

"It was really nice having everyone over for dinner today." said Olivia

"Probably the next gathering this big will be after Piper's infant baptism because of Rossi planning on hosting a dinner in his garden after the ceremony." said Spencer

"And hopefully your mom will be willing to come to Piper's baptism." said Olivia

"Even if mom can't make it while dad and Aunt Ethel come, we can always have it filmed to show mom later." said Spencer

"That would work too, Spencer." said Olivia

"And maybe mom is willing to fly out here with dad and Aunt Ethel when we have the wedding you always dreamed of." said Spencer

"I think she would Spencer." said Olivia as she yawned

"We might as well get some sleep because of work tomorrow." said Spencer as he and Olivia climbed into bed

"JJ warned me that I am in the now uncomfortable stage in my pregnancy and she gave me some advice on how to survive the third trimester." said Olivia as she laid down on her left side

"But we will get through this since time will go fast." said Spencer before he looked at his wife "Goodnight Livy." said Spencer as he positioned himself so he could wrap an arm around her

"Goodnight Doc." said Olivia as she closed her eyes


	65. Hit & Run

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

 _A/N: Shout out to tannerose5, Hippichic81, OhSnapItsMadison for reviewing chapter 64._

 _I decided to skip Profiling 101, and I changed up the beginning of Hit a bit for what Spencer would be doing on his Saturday off. I combined Hit and Run in this chapter, but JJ's and Will's wedding will be in the next chapter._

* * *

Dr. Carter looked at Olivia.

"I am concerned about your blood pressure and stress levels Olivia." said Dr. Carter before looking at Spencer, knowing that he has received basic medical training because of being a field agent "Do you think you can ask your boss if you can work from home?"

"My teammates have been able to work cases without me before, so I will see what I can do to Olivia minimize her stress levels." said Spencer

"Good." said Dr. Carter

Olivia looked at her husband.

"You don't have to stay behind for me and I can ask Alex to help me out." said Olivia

"I want to Livy, and my teammates have worked cases without me traveling with them. You have less than 11 weeks to go while there is a possibility that Piper will be born before you reach the 40th week." said Spencer

"Fine." grumbled Olivia

Dr. Carter shook her head before speaking up.

"Now since you are 29 weeks pregnant, I want you two to do a kick count twice a day." said Dr. Carter

"With my eidetic memory I should have no problem getting the exact number of Piper's kicks." said Spencer

"Good." said Dr. Carter

Spencer and Olivia got into Spencer's car, and Olivia looked at her husband.

"Can you drop me off at Georgetown and Alex can give me a ride home?" asked Olivia

"Yeah, and I am going to talk to Hotch about what Dr. Carter asked me." said Spencer

* * *

Spencer placed his messenger bag on top of his desk and JJ looked at Spencer.

"How did Olivia's doctor appointment go?" asked JJ

"Not going to share anything yet, but I have to go talk to Hotch." muttered Spencer as he headed toward the stairs that led to Hotch's office

Spencer knocked on Hotch's open door, and he saw that Reid was finally in.

"Come in Reid." said Hotch

Spencer walked into Hotch's office and softly closed the door. Hotch looked at Reid.

"How was Olivia's doctor appointment?" asked Hotch

"Dr. Carter is concerned about Olivia's stress levels and blood pressure." said Spencer

Hotch sighed because he had a feeling that before Olivia reached eight months pregnant, Reid would probably ask him if he could work from home based on how tired Olivia looked over a week ago.

"So you want to stay in Quantico during cases that require us to fly out?" asked Hotch

"I would actually prefer to work from home so I can help out with some household chores, cooking, and dealing with Einstein because after graduation this weekend Olivia is off for the summer." said Spencer

"We can manage without you traveling with us since JJ, Rossi, Morgan and Garcia were able to manage without you, Emily, and I last summer so I am willing to let you stay behind to make everything easier for Olivia." said Hotch

"Thanks." said Spencer

"If there is a case I want you to attend briefing and then you can communicate with us from home via laptop and work on geographical profiles from home while we fax or email information to you. When it comes to paperwork days you can come here for a stack of consults to work on at home and bring them in the next day." said Hotch

"I haven't taken work home with me since getting married, but I am doing whatever it takes to make sure that Olivia and my unborn daughter stay healthy." said Spencer

"Haley ended up on bed rest until Jack was born so I understand that you are concerned about Olivia because I was always worried about getting a phone call from Haley or the hospital." said Hotch

"I just wonder how everyone will take it that I am going to start staying behind and working from home." said Spencer

"I think everyone will probably accept you working from home until Piper is born and then you start paternity leave." said Hotch

"I think Garcia would take it the hardest because she required me to stay in contact with her everyday during my sabbatical, but to make her happy I might take her offer for a tablet to make things easier for her." said Spencer

"How about we tell everyone together." suggested Hotch

"OK." said Spencer as they left Hotch's office and saw Morgan, Garcia, JJ, and Emily staring at them

"Conference room please." said Hotch as he motioned to Rossi that a meeting is being held

A few minutes later everyone was in the conference room,

"Is there a case? Because I didn't get anything." said Garcia

"No." said Hotch

"Are you leaving Reid?" asked Garcia, seeing that both Hotch and Reid were standing

Spencer nodded at Hotch to take over.

"Reid is going to be working from home after coming to the office for an hour every day for our 10 AM briefings until Piper is born." said Hotch

"I thought that Olivia was doing good?" asked JJ

"Olivia was lectured about her stress levels and blood pressure this morning because if she doesn't take it easy she will end up on bed rest until she goes into labor." said Spencer knowing that Morgan, JJ, and Garcia would remember that Haley ended up on bed rest because of pre-eclampisa

"With us working a dangerous profession, Olivia's stress levels will be a bit lower if Reid is working from home to make sure that she doesn't go into labor too early." said Hotch

"Starting next Monday after graduation, Olivia is off for the summer until Fall classes start, depending on when Piper is born." said Spencer

"You wouldn't want my goddaughter born this early Spence." said JJ

"I agree." said Spencer and he looked at Garcia and Morgan who looked upset while Rossi and Emily looked accepting like Hotch and JJ "Are you two accepting my decision to work from home until Piper is born?"

"I am sad that you are going to be at the office for less than two hours everyday, but I understand that you want to spend more time at home right now until Piper is born." said Garcia

Spencer knew that he should tell Garcia what he told Hotch.

"To make you happier, I can get a tablet for you to send information to me when I don't have my laptop nearby." said Spencer, causing gasps to happen in the conference room

"You would really agree to use a tablet while working from home?" asked Garcia

"Yes." said Spencer

"I will get you one set up for next Monday then." said Garcia

"Thanks." said Spencer and he looked at Morgan "Morgan, are you going to say anything?"

"I understand because my dad withdrew from field work and asked for a temporary desk job when my mama was pregnant with my sisters and me to make her less stressed out." said Morgan

* * *

Olivia looked at her husband who was buttoning up his white dress shirt.

"Can you please zip up the back of my dress?" asked Olivia

"Sure." said Spencer as he walked over to Olivia and zipped up the back of her maternity dress

Spencer grabbed the tie that he picked up to wear and Olivia grabbed it.

"Let me help you." said Olivia

Less then 30 seconds later Olivia was straightening Spencer's tie after she got it tied.

At that moment Spencer's phone rang and he saw that it was Garcia.

"Yes Garcia?" asked Spencer

"Are you sure that you can't go to that science fiction convention with me today?" whined Garcia

"I am supporting Olivia since she is speaking today at Georgetown's commencement ceremony that starts at 9 AM." said Spencer

"You want to see her wearing the doctoral gown that she has to wear." teased Garcia

Spencer's face heated up as he spoke up.

"Pretty much, but I promised that I would attend today's graduation ceremony." said Spencer

"I already started making costumes for future science fiction conventions that Piper can wear when you take her to her first convention once she is born." said Garcia

"Awesome." grinned Spencer

"I will let you go so you can spend your day off with Olivia at Georgetown University." said Garcia as she hung up

"Can we go out for breakfast?" asked Olivia

"Sure." said Spencer seeing that it was only 7:30

* * *

Olivia stepped up to the podium, and before she started speaking Spencer felt his phone vibrate and he saw a text from Hotch.

AN AGENT IS COMING TO PICK YOU UP AT GEORGETOWN UNIVERSITY BECAUSE WE ARE BEING CALLED IN FOR A SERIAL BANK ROBBERY AND THE UNSUBS ARE HOLDING EVERYONE HOSTAGE. ~ AH

Spencer looked at his wife who looked worriedly at him.

"A case." mouthed Spencer

Olivia nodded and Spencer quickly made his way out of the room, and sent his wife a text.

LOCAL CASE, BUT I WILL TEXT YOU IN A FEW HOURS. ~ SR

Spencer waited outside while looking at his phone and noticed that he had one missed text message from Garcia and his eyes went wide.

I SAW ROSSI AND STRAUSS TOGETHER. KEVIN CAME TO THE CONVENTION WITH GINA SHARP AND I WANT TO EXTRACT REVENGE WITH YOUR HELP BECAUSE OF HOW GREAT YOU ARE AT PULLING PRANKS. ~ PG

Spencer shook his head as an SUV pulled up and he quickly got into it.

* * *

Spencer looked at the commotion as he watched SWAT, helicopters, and a mobile command center pull up and quickly sent Olivia a text.

AFTER THE CEREMONY GO STRAIGHT HOME PLEASE, AND STAY OUT OF THE CITY. ~ SR

Spencer just placed his cellphone in his pocket as an SUV sped up to them, and JJ rushed out of the SUV and ran over to Will.

"You OK?" asked JJ as she rushed over to Will and hugged him

"Yeah. It's definitely them. I only saw the King and the Jack, but I figure the Queen's inside, too." said Will

"The media's calling them the Face Cards. 7 bank robberies in 7 months. They've killed one person at each robbery." said Hotch as he led his teammates and Will towards the mobile command center

"M. O.?" asked Rossi

"Single gunshot wound. Each of the victims has bled out." said Hotch

"Serial killers with a 30-day cooling-off period and we're only just hearing about this now?" asked Emily

"Well, headquarters has always characterized them robbers first and killers second." said Hotch as he stopped while his teammates stood in a horizontal line facing him

"No one kills 7 people without serious psychopathic tendencies." said Spencer

"I disagreed with the original assessment. I was overruled." said Hotch

"So why are we here now?" asked Rossi

"Because crisis negotiation is overseas." said Hotch

"What more do we know about them?" asked JJ as she pushed her hair out of her face

"They're organized, they're efficient. Each strike lasts about 2 minutes." said Hotch before leading everyone to the mobile command center

"They gotta be scouting the banks in advance. Why haven't we been able to I. D. them off of surveillance footage?" asked Morgan

Hotch spoke as he led everyone into the command center where Garcia was already sitting by some computers.

"They hack the security feed and turn off the cameras, both during the initial canvass and during the robbery, until the masks come back on, and then we're allowed to watch." said Hotch

Everyone watched the footage and Rossi spoke up.

"They're using the hostages as human shields." said Rossi

"This is the first time they've been interrupted. What went wrong?" asked JJ

"It's a big bank. It's possible they weren't about to round everybody up before someone triggered an alarm." said Emily

"Why haven't they cut the feed now that they've been cornered? Letting us see inside gives up a tactical advantage. They gotta know that." said Morgan

"They don't seem to care." said Hotch

"They're overconfident. Arrogant, even." said JJ

"The face card masks add to their narcissism. Their personas are the royalty of poker." said Spencer

"JJ, Reid, and Prentiss, look at past robberies." said Hotch as JJ and Will interlocked hands "That's gonna be our victimology. Pull another analyst if you need to."

Spencer walked out of the mobile command center with JJ and Emily as Hotch finished giving orders and Spencer, JJ, and Emily nodded at Strauss who was entering the command center.

* * *

Spencer looked at his cellphone and saw a text from Olivia.

I HEARD ABOUT THE HOSTAGE SITUATION SO I DON'T BLAME YOU FOR TELLING ME TO STAY HOME. PLEASE STAY SAFE~ OR

Spencer contemplated on what to text back and quickly typed a reply.

MY TEAM IS HANDLING HOSTAGE NEGOTIATIONS, BUT I AM ON THE WAY TO QUANTICO WITH JJ AND EMILY. ~ SR

A few seconds later there was a reply.

SINCE THE CEREMONY IS OVER I AM GOING TO GO LAY DOWN AT HOME AND ALEX IS STAYING WITH ME. ~ OR

Spencer quickly typed a reply.

ALMOST TO HEADQUARTERS IN QUANTICO. ~ SR

* * *

Spencer was sitting at the conference room table with JJ and Emily going through files.

"In 6 robberies no one's been able to build a sketch of the unsubs before they put their masks on. These witness descriptions are all over the map." said Emily

Spencer, who was working on a map that dealt with the robberies that they know about spoke up.

"Probably because of the trauma suffered inside. They've been zig-zagging north and south but in a relative straight pattern for Washington, DC." said Spencer

"This is the largest bank they've hit. Before today, it's just been small branches in rural communities." said JJ

"So today was always a part of their plan. But why the nation's capital? To make a statement?" asked Emily

Kevin entered the room as he spoke up.

"I pulled schematics from the previous banks. This is the first one with metal detectors. Maybe that's what went wrong?" asked Kevin as he placed the schematics on the table

"No, they cased the branches too well in advance. They'd know to be ready for them. These are takeover robberies. No faces, no passing notes, no prints. They're professionals." said Emily

"Hey, there is something all these robberies have in common. The Queen's the only one who pulls the trigger." said JJ

"The woman chose a different type of victim each time. It's not just the security guard. It's been a mother, a manager, and a young child." said Spencer while thinking about his 29 week pregnant wife who is safe at home with their friend Alex

"She shoots them in the gut. They bleed out while they rob the bank." said JJ

"She's sadistic. She gets off on her victims' pain and the fear it incites in those around her." said Emily

"It also appears the King is in charge of the money-grabbing operation while the Queen keeps track of time making sure they're in an out in under two minutes." said Spencer

"She's more in control of the operation than they let on." said Emily

"Turning the King and Queen against each other could be the key to disarming them." said Spencer

"He's not a killer. That could be our in." said JJ

Only if the Jack doesn't die. If he does..." said Emily, knowing that everyone is thinking that others will die

* * *

Anderson came into the doorway of the conference room and spoke up.

"Agent Prentiss, there's a call for you from Interpol." said Anderson

"Take a message, please." said Emily

"It's Clyde Easter." said Anderson

"Your old unit chief?" asked Spencer

"He says he has information about the Queen of Diamonds." said Anderson

Emily left the room to answer the phone, and a couple of minutes later she came back so they can relay the information she was given to the others in Washington DC through a conference call.

"What if the smaller banks were training runs for the Stratton brothers?" asked Rossi through the phone

"Well, it could be. She took two relatively amateur thugs and turned them into an elite team of efficient bank robbers." said Morgan through the phone

"But why? To turn them into patsies?" asked Emily as she paced

"All right, OK, so let's look at it. Up until now they've been highly organized, striking only on deposit days, when the most amount of cash is on hand." said JJ

"But today's different. It's their first Saturday hit, where families are present, more foot traffic throughout the day." said Spencer

"It's a riskier attack." said Will

"We should consider the media attention, too. It's the first time they've had an audience." said Hotch

"That might be why the female unsub is so vain. She wants to look good for the cameras." said Emily

"She searches the bank but doesn't actually look for a means of escape. She appears to be almost enjoying the situation." said Rossi

"We know the brothers are in it for the money. What's she in it for?" asked Hotch

* * *

"Huh. OK, so what's the significance of Chad?" asked JJ after they got off the phone with their teammates

Spencer who remembered reading a news story spoke up.

"A 2008 coup attempt plunged them into political instability. They're currently in the middle of a civil war." said Spencer

Emily pulled out her phone to call Clyde as she spoke up.

"There's gotta be more to it than that." said Emily before speaking to Clyde "Our ghost wants to go to Chad. I'm figuring you're my best chance of finding out why." said Emily who listened to Clyde before speaking up "They said they could fly themselves there. Nothing suggests that Chris would have that ability, so she must." Emily before listening to Clyde again before speaking up again "Work for Interpol again? That will be the day." said Emily gaining looks from JJ and Spencer while listening to Clyde before speaking up again "It's a hell of a time to bring that up." said Emily before listening to Clyde while seeing the reactions on Spencer's face while listening to Clyde before speaking again "You find me a connection I can use and maybe we'll discuss it." said Emily as she hung up and shook her head at JJ and Spencer

JJ and Emily looked at Spencer.

"You stay here and work with Kevin while we head over to the others." said JJ

"Just keep Kevin and I updated." said Spencer as he headed towards the lair that Kevin was working in

* * *

"How's JJ?" asked Spencer remembering what he was told a short while ago

"It's bad, Reid." said Garcia

"I should be there. We've learned everything we can from here." said Spencer

"No, you can help more by helping me. There's a lot to got over and your brain works faster than mine." said Garcia

"Seeing what's going on outside doesn't help us inside." said Spencer before looking at some files and speaking to Kevin "Kevin, can you possibly pull up each of the surveillance feeds prior to Will being shot?" asked Spencer

"Sure. What are we looking for?" asked Kevin

"The female unsub disappeared once before. If she was looking for an escape, what was she doing?" asked Spencer

Spencer was looking at the schematics of the bank while he allowed his mind picture red lines with dots come on the maps while Kevin looked at him.

"She was following the electrical lines... Gas mains. Oh, no." said Spencer

Spencer quickly rushed to the phone and called Garcia.

"Garcia, get them out of there!" shouted Spencer frantically into the phone and a few seconds later he heard a loud explosion over the phone before Kevin pulled up the news on the computer so they can know what is going on

"There's been an explosion at Colonial Liberty Bank in the judicial district. Authorities right now at the scene say they don't yet have a casualty..." said the reporter

Spencer had a hand on the back of the chair that Kevin was sitting in while making phone calls while looking at the computer screen and Kevin spoke up as he hung up the phone

"I can't get through. Even the SAT phone's got a busy signal. What do we do? What are we supposed to do?" asked a frantic Kevin

"I'm gonna get over there." said Spencer as he rushed out of Garcia's lair with Kevin following him

"You are going to need a Kevlar vest." said Spencer as he grabbed his vest and tossed one that would fit Kevin

Kevin quickly strapped on the vest as Spencer tossed the keys to a bureau issued SUV to Kevin.

"You drive because I am going to field phone calls." said Spencer

"How are you staying calm?" asked Kevin as he started the SUV

"I tend to do some of my best work under intense terror, and I was trained to stay calm in situations like this." said Spencer as he pulled out his cellphone and called Hotch

The first person that Spencer called was Hotch.

"Hotch, I am on my way to DC and don't tell Garcia that Kevin is coming since we saw the explosion on the news." said Spencer

"As soon as you get here, please meet with me so we can go over the schematics." said Hotch

"Is everyone alright?" asked Spencer

"I will tell you when you get here because I have a few phone calls to make." said Hotch as he hung up and saw a text message from Olivia

ALEX AND I HEARD THE EXPLOSION, IS EVERYONE ALRIGHT? ~ OR

Spencer rapidly typed a reply to Olivia.

ON MY WAY TO DC WITH KEVIN RIGHT NOW, AND I ONLY TALKED TO HOTCH. I WILL CALL YOU WHEN I HAVE A CHANCE. CAN YOU CALL MY DAD AND TELL HIM THAT I AM ALRIGHT BECAUSE KNOWING HIM HE WOULD KEEP TRACK OF EVENTS LIKE THIS. ~ SR

A minute later Spencer's phone vibrated.

I WILL CALL YOUR DAD AND TELL HIM THAT YOU ARE ALRIGHT, AND YOU WILL CALL HIM LATER. PLEASE STAY SAFE BECAUSE I HEAR A LOT OF SIRENS. ~ OR

Spencer quickly typed a reply.

I WILL STAY SAFE, AND I WILL LET YOU KNOW HOW EVERYONE ELSE IS WHEN I HAVE A CHANCE. I AM ALMOST TO DC, AND I AM REQUIRED TO MEET UP WITH HOTCH. I LOVE YOU. ~ SR

Spencer's phone vibrated and he saw a text from Olivia.

CALLING YOUR DAD ON THE LAND-LINE RIGHT NOW TO LET HIM KNOW THAT YOU WERE FAR AWAY FROM THE BOMBING. ~ OR

* * *

Spencer rushed out of the SUV and made his way over to Hotch as he heard Strauss talk to officers.

"Agent Hotchner has compiled a series of questions for you to ask them." said Strauss

"These questions are on your phones right now." said Garcia

"Thank you." said Hotch as he made his way over to Reid

"Morgan and JJ said that the blast created a hole between the underground vaults and these tunnels." said Hotch as he pointed the vaults and tunnels from the schematics and laptop to Reid

"You know, most of these older banks are made of granite or limestone for longevity." said Spencer as he made eye contact with Hotch

"So she knew to use a combination of C-4 and semtex to open her escape route." said Hotch

Reid looked at the schematics as he spoke

"The tunnels let out at multiple points running west. She could still be underground." said Spencer as he gazed at the bank

"I know. This is what she does. She probably waited till the last minute to exit. She wants to see all this chaos." said Hotch

"We need to find the tunnel exit closest to the bank." said Spencer

"Looks like it's two blocks here, just outside the perimeter." said Hotch as he pointed at the laptop that was set up and they gazed two blocks away

Spencer looked at Hotch as they walked to the mobile command center.

"Livy is glad that I was at Quantico, and I asked her on my way here to call my dad to let him know that I am alright since this made national news." said Spencer

"I ended up talking to Beth and Jack, so I don't blame you for talking to Olivia on your way here." said Hotch as they walked to the mobile command center

* * *

"JJ and Morgan said the unsubs were in an alley northwest of the perimeter." said Spencer to Garcia and Emily

Garcia pulled up some footage and spoke up.

"Yeah, this footage confirms it. OK, I can see two figures in the car. Please tell me one of them is Will." said Garcia

Spencer crouched down to get a closer look at the laptop screens.

"See how she's turned. It's like she's keeping an eye on someone in the back." said Hotch

"Does this mean Will's in the car?" asked Garcia

"There's somebody back there." said Hotch

Spencer noticed something was off about the license plate and spoke up.

"What's the license plate?" asked Spencer

Garcia zoomed in and spoke up.

"That's weird. They're government tags." said Garcia

"Federal or district?" asked Spencer

"Federal." answered Garcia

Spencer stood to his full height as he spoke up.

"Well, they're either stolen or forged." said Spencer

"Who the hell are these people?" asked Garcia

Spencer pushed his bangs away from his face as Strauss entered the room.

"They set up roadblocks in the district from 66 to Dulles." said Strauss

"Wait. So we're looking for a black SUV with its sirens on. That's gonna stand out." said Kevin sarcastically

JJ and Morgan came into the room as JJ spoke up.

"Will's with them. I found his wallet." said JJ as she tried to stay calm

"It benefits them to keep Will alive." said Hotch

"They must have a safe house set up." said Morgan

"Whoever their outside man is, that's where they're heading now." said Emily

"But where? What's their end game?" asked JJ

"There's no logical reason. They want to create panic." said Rossi

"She's struck all over the world, which says she might not be American, but her ideology certainly speaks to Washington. Whatever point she and her partner are making, it's important that D. C.'s the setting." said Spencer

"The brothers were from Philadelphia. The other partner might be homegrown as well." said Emily

"Homeland's sending over a list of possibilities." said Strauss

"They're not on anyone's list." said Hotch

"Then how do we find them?" asked Strauss

"We find the common denominators between all 14 robberies and we go from there." said Hotch

"So she's our only answer." said Strauss

"For now." said Hotch

"I'll call Easter at Interpol again. Now that there's been an explosion, he might have some ideas." said Emily before leaving the mobile command center

* * *

"All right. Yeah, I got it." said Morgan before hanging up and looked at his teammates "That was the lab. Semtex and C-4 like we thought. Red, blue, and yellow wires in each, old cell phone used as a detonator." said Morgan

"How old is the phone?" asked Emily

"10 years." said Morgan

"That's specific and rare." said Emily

"Ridiculously." said Morgan

"Well, has anyone seen it before?" asked Emily

Spencer looked at Emily and Morgan as Morgan spoke up.

"It was last seen in a number of bombings in Chad." said Morgan

"For a signature that specific, they must have been there to learn it." said Emily

"Did Easter have any insight?" asked Hotch

"A woman they called Lady X stole a sedan from Scotland Yard 8 years ago. The investigation concluded she was a trained assassin. She disappeared." said Emily

"So Lady X and Queen of Diamonds is the same person?" asked Rossi

"It sounds like it." said Emily

"Garcia, look at assassination attempts around the civil unrest in Chad." instructed Hotch

"If she was a hired gun, she was likely taking orders from someone." said Spencer

"Maybe she's still working for the same guy now and he's still pulling the strings." said JJ

"Or maybe she's found her equal." said Hotch

"Their obsession with killing and domination has culminated in what we've seen today." said Emily

"Getting off on the disaster they've created. Classic symphoraphiliacs." said Spencer

"Then this isn't over." said Morgan

"Far from it." said Rossi

"No. Now that they've gotten away with this, where are they gonna strike next?" asked Hotch

* * *

Spencer was in the mobile command center with Morgan, Emily, Hotch, Kevin, and Garcia as Kevin showed them some video feed.

"The explosion was a distraction so they could escape. Watch." said Hotch to his agents

"Allow me to fast-forward." said Kevin as he fast forward before speaking up " All right, here's where Chris started shooting hostages. The fella next to him didn't even flinch. Doesn't even break a sweat. We know he's ex-military, but still..." said Kevin after showing the video feed

"His name is Matthew Downs. That's what he told Rossi and he wasn't lying. History shows dishonorable discharge from USMC in '04." said Garcia

"OK, do me a favor. Keep going. To where Will walks in." said Emily before speaking up again "OK, now watch him. And then... Look at her. Her partner was in there the whole time, just not in the way that we thought. They shot this whole thing like a home movie." said Emily as she pointed at pictures

"He could have been killed." said Spencer

"No, she wouldn't let that happen." said Morgan

"What the hell are they doing?" asked Kevin

"It's all part of their plan." said Morgan

"They've created scenarios that are practically impossible to survive. When they make it, it's the ultimate high." said Spencer

"Like an adrenaline junkie." said Kevin

"Nobody can find Matthew Downs. ERT said that he helped them, then he disappeared." said Strauss after she entered the room

"Of course Will thought Matthew was a hostage. Why wouldn't he? There's a good chance Will tried to help him out. He told him when to go for the doors or offered to be a hostage to save the others." said Emily

"I'm sure he did." said Rossi

"Well, there's a flip side to this. This guy could have gotten into Will's head. Is there anything you want to tell your family in case you don't make it?" said Morgan

"You think Will told them about JJ and Henry?" asked Rossi

"Unknowingly." said Hotch before they heard a gasp from JJ

"What's wrong?" asked Rossi

"Will's license is gone. They know where we live." said JJ

* * *

Spencer was walking around the bank with Morgan and Emily looking at the damage.

"So why didn't they take all the money?" asked Spencer

"They were a man down and they had to get out in a hurry." said Morgan

"But for her, today was less about the money and more about the spectacle." said Emily

"Everything they've said and done was for a reason. But what doesn't make any sense is she switched the negotiation demand. Chris wanted to go to Switzerland. She changed it to Chad." said Morgan

"They also requested a private plane, but no mention of a pilot." said Emily

Spencer thought to bring up the dates that he was thinking about.

"Guys, if you think about it, even the dates mean something. In 2004, while she was wreaking havoc abroad, he was dishonorably discharged. Then in 2008, they likely met in Chad. And now this in 2012." said Spencer

"OK, so is it a coincidence that those are all election years and they attacked D. C.? Maybe this is a political statement." said Morgan

"No. It's more personal than that. It's their story." said Emily

"What?" asked Morgan

"All of the details are a part of their story." said Emily before telling Spencer and Morgan that they need to get into the mobile command center

"Their time-line suggests they were both destructive before they met." said Emily

"So we're talking about ex-military turning on their country." said Strauss

"It's rare, but soldiers become disenfranchised no matter what the nationality. And if he met someone like-minded at that time, there'd be no stopping them." said Emily

"So you're thinking they met during the civil unrest in Chad in '08." said Hotch

"Yeah, and one or both of them are pilots." said Spencer

"So if Garcia concentrates on that region, specifically weapons running in and out of Libya, there's a good chance we'll find their paths crossed." said Emily as Garcia started typing

"OK, multiple entries into Libya for a private pilot named Matthew Downs in '08, but I don't have her name." said Garcia

"Well, because she had aliases. It's the only way to stay a ghost. Here's the thing. They are a couple. Regardless of what we believe of them, they will celebrate themselves and their connection. Is there anything that happened on this date in Chad?" asked Emily

Garcia started typing again before speaking up.

"Oh, you are good, Emily Prentiss. But this news is not. Yes, there were multiple explosions on this date in '08." said Garcia

"Where were the most casualties?" asked Hotch

"At a church- no, no, a train." said Garcia

"Semtex and C-4?" asked Morgan

"Yep." said Garcia

"Are trains still arriving at Union Station?" asked Hotch

"Yes, but only the authorities are allowed in." said Strauss

"That's why they needed Will." realized Emily

Hotch looked at Reid.

"You stay here." said Hotch knowing that he wants to keep Reid somewhere safe

"Yes sir." said Spencer as he leaned against the counter and Morgan, Hotch, and Emily left the mobile command center

* * *

"While we wait for the others to call on Henry's or Will's status, how is Olivia doing with her pregnancy?" asked Strauss as a way to keep Henry's godparents from worrying about their godson

"She got lectured about her blood pressure and stress levels, so this is pretty much my last active case before working from home until Piper is born." said Spencer

"How much longer?" asked Strauss, remembering the paperwork that Spencer signed

"11 weeks, and she is doing great. Plus Piper is kicking more often now." smiled Spencer

"Nervous yet about holding your daughter for the first time?" asked Strauss

"Extremely nervous, but at least with me starting to work at home on Monday I can help make sure that everything is all set for when Olivia goes into labor." said Spencer

"At least your teammates are helping you and Olivia prepare." said Strauss

"Olivia likes the gift that you got for Piper." said Spencer

The phone rang, and they saw that it was Rossi.

"Henry is safe." said Rossi

"Thank god." said Garcia before getting a call from Hotch saying that Will is safe and they should return to Quantico

* * *

"Tomorrow I am going to sleep in and spend the day with Livy." said Spencer

"I am going to stay home too." said Garcia while thinking about the lives that were lost

"We didn't finish the inspection." said Morgan

"No need." said Emily

"What happened?" asked Spencer

"Um, there is a horizontal crack in the foundation. It just weakens the entire base that the house is sitting on." said Emily

"Yeah. That does not sound good." said Garcia

Strauss came downstairs and saw that Garcia, Spencer, Morgan, and Emily were still gathered in the bullpen

"So, our unsub is Izzy Rogers. She'll be charged with multiple counts domestically, and our international counterparts will have their turn with her. She will never see the light of day. I just thought you'd like to know that. Agent Morgan, a word?" asked Strauss

Morgan walked over to Strauss and she quietly talked to Morgan while noticing the nod of encouragement that Spencer gave her.

Hotch came out of his office and saw everyone.

"Hang on, let me check. Oh, wait, she's here. Erin, don't go anywhere." said Hotch before speaking up "Dave wants to know if everyone is free tomorrow night?"

"Well, it depends on if he's buying. Then I'm definitely in." said Morgan

"Yeah, me, too." said Emily while Spencer gave a thumbs up and Garcia waved "You hear that? We're in." said Hotch

"What's going on?" asked Spencer

"Dave is hosting a wedding for JJ and Will since Will proposed." said Hotch

"About damn time." said Morgan

"Go home guys." said Hotch

"You don't have to tell me twice because it's been over 12 hours since I've seen my wife." said Spencer and looking at Garcia "Can you give me a ride home Penelope?"

"Sure." said Garcia

* * *

Spencer entered the master bedroom and smiled when he saw Olivia exit the bathroom.

"Glad you made it home safely." said Olivia

"Tomorrow we have to dress up since Dave is throwing a surprise wedding for JJ and Will." grinned Spencer

"About time they get married, and I have a dress that I can wear while you wear your tuxedo." said Olivia before speaking up again "You will need to call your dad tomorrow."

"I will." said Spencer

"Glad that everyone is alright." said Olivia

"Me too." said Spencer

"I had a long day, so let's get some sleep." said Spencer

"Bur first get in the shower because you reek like smoke a bit." said Olivia

"Planning on it because I had to walk inside the destroyed bank to survey the damage with Morgan and Emily." said Spencer

15 minutes later Spencer was asleep in bed with an arm wrapped around Olivia.


	66. JJ's and Will's Wedding & Piper Ann Reid

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds_

 _A/N: Shout to southernbeauty13 for being the 245th reviewer, and also a shout out to OhSnapItsMadison, Hippichic81 and tannerose5 for reviewing chapter 65._

 _I had a rough few days last week that prevented me from writing. Last week Tuesday, my epileptic six year old charcoal lab Cleatus (The dog that is in my avatar photo with his front leg protectively around the white puppy) had a total of 12 seizures that caused him to spend a few hours at the vet because he couldn't walk at all. My family and I consider this one of his worst seizures ever because for the past few days we had to clean up accidents that were caused by my dog since he is so out of it at the moment and I really miss the moments of him coming to me to burp him after he drinks water._

 _This is also the last chapter before the sequel so there is a time jump in this chapter because of pure cuteness at the end._

* * *

Spencer finished buttoning up his crisp white dress shirt and Olivia walked over with his black bow tie.

"I can't wait to get this tuxedo off of you later on tonight because you look hot while wearing it." smirked Olivia as she tied her husband's bow tie while running her hand down his chest

"Your really torturing me aren't you?" gulped Spencer as he looked at the dress that Olivia was wearing, showing off her 30 week pregnant baby bump and her figure

"Later, Doctor or we will be late to the wedding." said Olivia as she put on sandals that her feet were able to fit in

"We better get going." said Spencer as he pulled on his tuxedo jacket and he looked at Olivia who was putting on one of his cardigan sweaters "Really Livy?"

"I love wearing your cardigan sweaters because they fit me better than my own cardigans at the moment." said Olivia sweetly

"I just know that you are going to wear some of my old dress shirts to bed after Piper is born while you try to see if she can handle being nursed." said Spencer

"Yes I am." said Olivia

* * *

Spencer and Olivia got out of their SUV as they saw Morgan get out of his truck.

"Nice tuxedo kid." said Morgan as he watched Spencer help his wife out of the SUV

"Thanks." said Spencer as he closed the passenger door

"Did you rent this tuxedo or own it?" asked Morgan

"I actually own this tuxedo." said Spencer

"Really?" asked Morgan

Before Spencer could answer Morgan, Olivia groaned when she felt Piper kick.

"Piper kicked?" asked Morgan

"Yeah." said Olivia

"May I?" asked Morgan

"Sure." said Olivia

Morgan knelt down to Olivia's belly. He placed a hand on it and spoke.

"Hey this is Uncle Derek, you need to be nice to your mommy." said Morgan and he ended up feeling a kick "She is a strong kicker."

"Everyone is saying that." said Olivia and looked at her husband "I have a feeling that everyone is going to ask if they can feel Piper kick tonight."

"I think so too." said Spencer as he wrapped an arm around Olivia's waist while resting a hand protectively on her belly

Morgan walked away when he noticed Emily arriving, and a few seconds later Hotch, Beth, and Jack approached them.

"Hi Uncle Spencer. Hi Aunt Olivia." said Jack

"Hi Jack." said Olivia

"Hey Jack." said Spencer as he pulled a quarter out of Jack's ear causing Jack to laugh

"You look tired Olivia." said Hotch

"Third trimester is taking a bit of a toll on me, and I don't blame Spencer for deciding to start working from home tomorrow until Piper arrives." said Olivia with a tried smile on her face

"You should probably take it easy tonight." suggested Hotch

"But knowing Dave, he is making sure I am comfortable tonight." said Olivia as he noticed Rossi walking over to them "Well here he comes." quipped Olivia

"Olivia, I made sure to have a chair that you can sit in during the wedding while the others stand." said Rossi

"Thanks Dave." smiled Olivia

"At least take it easy during the reception." said Rossi before walking away to greet other guests arriving

"Despite now being 30 weeks pregnant, I am still going to make my husband dance a few numbers with me before I rest my feet before making him dance with the bride, Emily, Penelope, and anyone else who asks him for a dance." said Olivia

"You are letting me dance with my female teammates despite being married to you?" asked Spencer

"Let's just say that even though you are mine, you are an attractive man. Your wedding ring doesn't have that power to ward off all women according to JJ, Emily, and Garcia." smirked Olivia as she squeezed her husband's waist, causing his face to turn a deep red causing people who were listening in to laugh

"I hope you at least have one dance with me Spencer." said Beth

Spencer nodded and whispered to Olivia.

"You are going to get it later." whispered Spencer

"Promises. Promises." purred Olivia before looking at Hotch who had an amused expression on his face "You can have a dance with me Aaron while my husband dances with your girlfriend, but you might feel your goddaughter kick a few times."

"May I?" asked Beth

"Sure." said Olivia

Beth placed a hand on Olivia's belly and ten seconds later grinned when she felt a kick.

"Wow." said Beth

"I think Piper is going to wants play soccer when she is old enough because I played soccer when I was a little girl because my parents were told that if they want to have me skip a few grades I should do an extracurricular activity with other girls my age." said Olivia

"So your soccer skills is the reason why Spencer got better at kicking a soccer ball around with Jack and Henry." said Hotch, remembering when Spencer was kicking a soccer ball around with Jack and Henry a few weeks ago

"Yes." said Olivia as she smirked when she saw Henry running over to them

Spence felt a blonde torpedo run into his legs, and he shook his head as he scooped up his godson.

"Hey Henry." said Spencer as he hoisted Henry on his hips

"Unca Spence." said Henry before looking at Olivia "You look pretty Aunt Livy."

"Thanks Henry. And you look handsome tonight." smiled Olivia

"Hey Henry, you want to see a magic trick?" asked Spencer as he set down his godson

Henry nodded, and Spencer removed his wedding band.

"Don't lose your wedding band Spencer." said Olivia

"I won't." said Spencer as he started doing slight of hand tricks with his wedding band before Will came up to them because the wedding was about to start

* * *

Spencer and Olivia tapped their glasses along with the others as Rossi decided to give a toast.

"They say that good things happen to good people. Today is one of those days, and these are two of those people. We love you." said Rossi

"Cheers. Cheers. Cheers." chorused everyone

Henry looked at his godfather.

"Unca Spence, when is the baby getting here?" asked Henry causing everyone to chuckle

"Aunt Livy and I won't know until Piper decides to be born." said Spencer

"Still want your daughter to be born on June 17th?" asked Will who was also looking forward to that day

"Yes because it's my first Father's Day that day." said Spencer

"That's only four weeks away Spencer." said Olivia

"34 weeks is still considered a good time for Piper to be born even if it means she is a few weeks premature." said Spencer

"Henry was born three weeks early." said JJ

"Jack was born a few weeks early too." said Hotch

"Are we really going to talk about babies here?" asked Rossi

"Come on Dave, this is the first BAU daughter in your BAU family." said Strauss causing everyone to laugh

"You should see how spoiled Piper is already." said Spencer thinking about the gifts he helped Olivia put away after the baby shower

"We were even sent gifts from staff members from Bennington and gifts from William's coworkers from his law firm." said Olivia

"Mom and Dad are excited about their first grandchild Livy." said Spencer as he kissed his wife's cheek

* * *

After JJ and Will had their first dance as a married couple, Spencer got up from his chair and held out his hand to Olivia.

"Want to dance Olivia?" asked Spencer

"Yes." said Olivia as Spencer helped her out of her chair and led her to the dance floor "But you might feel our daughter kick a few times while we dance." said Olivia as she felt Spencer's hand rest on her lower back

"Feeling Piper kick while dancing is even better." grinned Spencer as he started dancing with his wife and looked down at her "Piper is kicking away Livy." smiled Spencer as he started to gently massage Olivia's lower back as they danced

"She knows that her daddy is nearby, and thank you for massaging my lower back as we dance." smiled Olivia as she made eye contact with her husband

"Anything for my queen." said Spencer as he gently twirled his wife at a pace that he deemed safe for her

10 minutes later Spencer and Olivia switched dance partners with Emily and Morgan.

"You don't have to go slow on me Reid." said Emily

"I was just going a little bit easier on Olivia because of her being 30 weeks pregnant." said Spencer as he twirled Emily a little bit

"How did you learn how to dance?" asked Emily

"I use to watch my parents dance to some music on some of my mom's good days, and my mom would get me to join her." said Spencer

"And you and Olivia already dance around the kitchen when making breakfast together." said Emily

"Now we just listen to music because the third trimester is taking a toll on Olivia a bit." said Spencer

* * *

Two hours later Spencer and Olivia were sitting down, and Spencer noticed his wife trying to hide a yawn.

"Tired?" asked Spencer

"A little bit, but I want to stay a little bit longer since we are having a great time." said Olivia as she watched JJ, Will, and Henry dance

"How about we leave in 30 minutes." suggested Spence as Strauss came over to them

"You look tired, Olivia." said Strauss in a voice she would use for her children

"I am tired, but I don't want us to leave early because of me." said Olivia as she grimaced when she felt Piper kick "Piper has been kicking quite a bit today."

Strauss looked at Olivia.

"May I?" asked Strauss remembering how everyone was asking if they could feel Piper kick

"Sure." said Olivia

Strauss placed her hand on Olivia's belly, and ten seconds later she felt a kick.

"I remember those days, because I gave birth three times." said Strauss

"That's how many we are planning on." said Olivia

"Just wait until Piper and any other children you two have are teenagers." said Strauss

"I am already planning the moat and draw bridge I am going to build to keep boys away." said Spencer seriously

Strauss shook her head because her ex-husband was protective over her daughters like that while she favored her son.

"I don't think anyone will mind if you two leave earlier." said Strauss, noticing that Spencer was looking a bit tired too

"At least tomorrow I get to start sleeping in while my husband brings me breakfast in bed before he heads off to work for two hours." said Olivia

"But the day Piper is born, you are officially on paternity leave for a month." said Strauss

"I know." grinned Spencer before Strauss walked away to dance with Rossi again

Olivia looked at her husband who also looked tired and spoke up.

"Let's go say our goodbyes and head home, because like I told you earlier I have plans for you." said Olivia

"Can those plans wait? Because it's a work night for me?" asked Spencer

"Yes, because you look tired yourself." said Olivia

* * *

Four weeks later, Olivia woke up to a sharp pain and feeling wet, and she shook Spencer awake.

"Please wake up Spencer." cried Olivia

Spencer woke up instantly to the sound of his wife crying and he reached for his glasses and put them on.

"You alright?" asked Spencer

"We need to head to the hospital because I am in labor." cried Olivia

Spencer became alert and got out of bed.

"Lets get going." said Spencer as he quickly changed into the clothing he had laid out and grabbed the clothing that Olivia laid out "Let me help you get dressed."

Spencer quickly put on his shoes before helping Olivia change into clean clothes and helping her get her shoes on so they can get going to the hospital.

"At least Einstein is in his kennel sleeping." said Olivia as Spencer helped her down the stairs

"Yeah." said Spencer as he helped Olivia out to the SUV where their bags and Piper's car seat were already waiting.

"When you make a few phone calls to alert the others that I am in labor, you should call Emily first." said Olivia

"Makes sense because she told me that she will answer my calls no matter what unless she is working on a case." said Spencer seeing that it's midnight

"I miss Emily." said Olivia as Spencer started the SUV

"I do too, but she made me promise to call her as soon as you are in labor so she can get a plane ticket." said Spencer

"Let's just wait with phone calls until we know how far dilated I am." said Olivia

* * *

30 minutes later Spencer was waiting outside his wife's hospital room, and Dr. Carter exited Olivia's room.

"How is she?" asked Spencer as he got out of the chair outside his wife's hospital room

"I gave her a sedative to help her sleep for about three hours, and based on how far she is dilated your daughter will probably be born by 6 AM." smiled Dr. Carter

Spencer looked at his watch, realizing that he only has five and a half more hours until his daughter is born despite it being 12:30 in the morning.

"I might as well make a few phone calls." said Spencer

"After making those phone calls, I suggest that you get some rest yourself because the next couple of hours are going to be hard for both you and Olivia." said Dr. Carter before walking away

Spencer pulled out his cellphone and dialed the new number he was given.

"Prentiss." said Emily

"Hey Emily." said Spencer

"Isn't it like 12:30 in the morning in DC right now?" asked Emily

"What if I told you that I am currently at the hospital because Olivia is in labor." said Spencer

"Have you told the others yet?" asked Emily as she started looking up flight information and grinned when she saw a flight opening

"I decided to call you first because I know that you should be awake by now." said Spencer

"I booked a flight so you will be seeing me around 2 PM today." said Emily

"Everyone else including Garcia left for San Francisco, California 12 hours ago, so there is a chance that you will get to meet Piper before they do." said Spencer

"Why did Garcia go with them?" asked Emily

"The videos that the Unsub left." said Spencer

"I have to go so I can tell Clyde that I need to take some vacation time." said Emily

"I will let you go, and I will see you this afternoon." said Spencer

"Thank you for calling me first." said Emily as she hung up for she could call Clyde

Spencer then decided to call Hotch.

"Hotchner." said Hotch

"Are you still awake?" asked Spencer

"I am in my hotel room right now getting ready for bed, but shouldn't you be asleep right now?" asked Hotch, knowing that it's past 12:30 AM in DC

"I am at Georgetown University Hospital with Olivia right now because my daughter is going to be born around 6 AM." said Spencer

Hotch smiled at the excitement and nervousness in his youngest agent's voice before speaking.

"Just be sure to send me a picture as soon as Piper is born." said Hotch

"I promise." said Spencer

"I am not going to tell the others yet about where you and Olivia are at the moment because I want them to focus on the case." said Hotch

"Good idea, but I know that Garcia will be upset that she isn't in DC right now." said Spencer

"Yeah she will be." said Hotch

"But when Olivia and I have our first family photo with Piper, I will send it to you so you can show the others after the case." said Spencer

"Please do that, and I will keep a leash on the others when they get that photo." said Hotch

"Olivia should be waking up in two hours, and Dr. Carter told me I should get some rest myself." said Spencer

"I am going to hang up so you can get back to Olivia, and good luck." said Hotch

"Thanks. See you and everyone else when you guys get back from San Francisco." said Spencer as he hung up with Hotch before he dialed his dad's number

"Hello?" asked a wide awake William

"Hey dad." said Spencer

"Isn't it past midnight in Washington DC right now?" asked William wondering if Spencer is calling to say that his granddaughter wants to be born

"Yeah it is, but Olivia is in labor and your granddaughter is going to make her debut around 6 AM Eastern time." said Spencer

"I will call Dr. Norman right now and tell him to get Diana ready after breakfast tomorrow morning." said William

"Don't forget about Aunt Ethel too." said Spencer

"I won't." said William and before adding "I am going to get some sleep so I will see you later, and good luck."

"I am about to get some rest myself too Dad." said Spencer as he said goodbye and hung up

Spencer opened up the door to his wife's hospital room. He walked over to her hospital bed and looked at her 34 week pregnant belly that was hooked up to fetal monitors and spoke softly to his daughter.

"I can't wait to meet you in a few hours, Piper." said Spencer softly and he stroked his wife's belly as he started reciting a story to his unborn daughter before closing his eyes himself while holding Olivia's IV free hand

* * *

Olivia opened her eyes and looked at her husband who was resting his head on her hospital bed. She gripped his hand as a contraction passed.

Spencer's eyes snapped open as he felt Olivia squeeze his hand and he saw that she was awake.

"How are you feeling?" asked Spencer as he wiped some sweat off Olivia's forehead

"Like I am about to deliver a bowling ball." snapped Olivia before gripping his hand tightly as another contraction passed

Spencer took a few deep breaths knowing that he needs to stay calm even though Olivia was showing signs of aggression.

"Are you sure you don't want an epidural?" asked Spencer

"I don't want one." said Olivia

Spencer thought about the Lamaze classes that he and Olivia attended, and he knew that there were a few techniques that worked well for them.

"Let's practice your breathing exercises that we were taught during those Lamaze classes we attended these past few weeks." said Spencer, glad that he was working from home when they started attending Lamaze classes because Hotch told him to take a few hours off because those classes will help him and Olivia

"OK." said Olivia as Spencer positioned Olivia so he could massage her lower back a bit

As Spencer was helping Olivia practice her breathing exercises, Dr. Carter came into the room.

"I see that you two paid attention during the Lamaze classes I sent the both of you too." said Dr. Carter as she watched the young married couple work as a team

"I really impressed the instructor and other attendees with my eidetic memory because of how fast I picked up everything." said Spencer as he massaged Olivia's lower back

Dr. Carter looked at Olivia as she grabbed some latex-free gloves to make sure that Spencer doesn't develop an allergic reaction that would cause him to possibly miss the birth of his daughter because of having to get medical treatment.

"How are you doing Olivia?" asked Dr. Carter as she shut the door

"I am in pain, but I know that all this pain will be gone after Piper is born." said Olivia as she took a few deep breaths

"Let's see how far you are." said Dr. Carter as she crouched down to see how far Olivia is dilated "You are at eight centimeters dilated." said Dr. Carter

"We're almost there Livy." said Spencer as he pushed a loose strand of hair that didn't fit into Olivia's ponytail behind her ear

"I will come check on you in an hour." said Dr. Carter as she left the room

Spencer looked at his wife.

"What should we do for the next hour?" asked Spencer

"Can you please read to me?" asked Olivia

"I thought that you would ask." said Spencer as he pulled his wife's favorite book out of his messenger bag and started reading out loud in the soft and strong voice that Olivia loves

* * *

Dr. Carter entered the room and looked at Spencer and Olivia.

"Let's see if you two are ready to go into the delivery room." said Dr. Carter as she knelt down and checked Olivia "It's time." said Dr. Carter as a nurse motioned Spencer to come with her

"You need to change into these scrubs and booties." said the nurse

Spencer grinned as he took the scrubs into the bathroom, and two minutes later he exited the bathroom.

"You look handsome dressed in scrubs like a medial doctor." said Olivia

"Maybe I should go to medical school." teased Spencer as he walked over to Olivia

"I actually prefer you being an FBI agent because you are like James Bond to me." said Olivia

"Let's get you into your wheelchair Olivia." said Dr. Carter as she motioned for Spencer to help her

Two minutes later Spencer, Olivia, Dr. Carter, and a nurse were walking towards the delivery room.

* * *

"You can do it Olivia." said Spencer as he wiped some sweat off Olivia's forehead

Olivia screamed as she pushed before leaning against her husband's chest, and Dr. Carter looked up at Spencer and Olivia.

"I see a head full of brown hair so we are almost there." said Dr. Carter

"You are doing great Livy." said Spencer as he kissed his wife's sweaty cheek

"I need you to do one big push Olivia, and then you two can meet Piper." said Dr. Carter

Olivia pushed as hard as she could while screaming, and a few seconds later everyone in the delivery room heard Piper's cries.

Dr. Carter cleaned up Piper's face before showing the baby girl to her parents who both had tears of joy streaming down their faces.

"Spencer, would you like to cut your daughter's umbilical cord before a nurse takes her away to clean her up?" asked Dr. Carter

"Yes." beamed Spencer as walked over to Dr. Carter and was shown where to cut

"How about you join your daughter as I deal with delivering the placenta and get your wife cleaned up." said Dr. Carter

"OK." said Spencer as he kissed Olivia's forehead before following the nurse and his daughter

Ten minutes after watching his daughter get cleaned up, the nurse looked at her pager before looking at Spencer.

"Your wife is now in her hospital room. So how about you go be with her while we run some tests on your daughter." said the nurse

"OK." said Spencer

"And you can change back into your regular clothing." said the nurse

* * *

As Spencer walked into the bathroom so he could change, Olivia called Alex who answered on the second ring.

"What are you doing up at 6:30 in the morning?" asked Alex

"Can you drive over to Spencer's and my house and run Einstein because Spencer and I aren't home right now. I would have called Garcia, but she had to fly to San Francisco with Spencer's teammates." said Olivia tiredly

"What happened?" asked Alex as she started pulling on some clothes

"Just come to Georgetown University Hospital when visiting hours starts and you will find out." said Olivia

Everything clicked in Alex's mind since she knew that Olivia would be 34 weeks pregnant today, and some babies are born at 34 weeks.

"Piper arrived?" guessed Alex

"Yes." said Olivia

"Congratulations." said Alex as she grabbed her keys and saw the date "Just make sure to wish Spencer a happy Father's Day today."

"His wish came true." laughed Olivia

"I am heading over to your house now, and I will stop by to meet Piper in a few hours with non-hospital food for you and Spencer." said Alex

"Thanks." said Olivia as she heard Alex start her vehicle

"Just spend a few hours with your family and get some rest because you sound exhausted." said Alex

"I will." said Olivia as she hung up as Spencer walked out of the bathroom

"Who did you just call?" asked Spencer as he sat down in the chair by Olivia's bed

"I called Alex and told her that Piper arrived and asked her to go over to our house and run Einstein, and she will bring us breakfast in a few hours." said Olivia

"Thanks for calling her for me because I was about to call her." said Spencer as he grabbed Olivia's hand

"Do you know what today is Spencer?" asked Olivia as a nurse brought Piper into the room

Spencer looked at his phone and grinned when he saw the date.

"It's Father's Day." grinned Spencer as he kissed his wife gently before the nurse handed Piper to Olivia

"Happy Father's Day Dr. Reid." said the nurse as she looked at the new family "Would you three like me to take your first Reid Family photo?"

"Yes Please." said Spencer as he handed his cellphone to the nurse and before getting situated on the bed with Olivia who was holding Piper

"Smile." said the nurse after Spencer was in position

Spencer and Olivia looked down lovingly at their sleeping daughter as the nurse took the photo.

"Lets take another one." said the nurse

"Piper's awake right now." said Olivia

"Hold her up so her face can appear in the next few photos." said the nurse

Olivia held her daughter up a bit before Spencer and Olivia smiled for the camera as the nurse took a photo before Spencer and Olivia shared a quick kiss as the nurse took another shot, causing her to chuckle when she looked at the photo of Spencer and Olivia kissing while Piper stared at the camera.

"I will let you two bond with your beautiful daughter, and if any of you need anything please press the call button." said the nurse as she handed Spencer his phone before she quietly left the room as Spencer got off the bed and sat on the chair by Olivia's bed so she can hold her daughter for a few minutes

A few minutes later Spencer and Olivia were looking at the few pictures that the nurse took, and Spencer pointed the one of him and Olivia smiling down at their daughter.

"That's my favorite." said Spencer

"How about you send that one to everyone." said Olivia

"I am only going to send it to Dad, Hotch, and Emily right now, because Hotch doesn't want the others to get distracted." said Spencer

"Good idea." said Olivia as she watched her husband type a text message to go with the photo

"How's this?" asked Spencer as he showed Olivia his phone.

PIPER ANN REID BORN ON JUNE 17TH, 2012. 5 LBS 4 OUNCES AND 19 INCHES LONG. BOTH MY WIFE AND DAUGHTER ARE DOING GREAT. ~ SR

That will work." said Olivia

Two minutes later Spencer put down his cellphone and stared at Piper.

"May I?" asked Spencer

"Go ahead because I need to take a picture of you holding her." said Olivia

Spencer got up from the chair he was sitting in and walked over to his wife's bed. He gently extracted Piper from Olivia and sat down in the chair near by.

"Hello Piper. I'm your daddy." whispered Spencer as he stroked his beautiful daughter's cheek with his finger while Piper gazed back at him while gripping his finger "You being born today, of all days you could have been born is the best Father's Day gift I could ever ask for." said Spencer as Olivia took a picture of him holding his daughter

~The End~

* * *

 _A/N: Chapter one of my sequel will be up soon. Thank you everyone for following, adding this story to your favorites, and reviewing this story. And I hope all of you readers will follow and favorite the sequel to this story._


	67. Sequel Now Up

I have posted two chapters of my sequel to this story, so please check out Love Takes Away the Pain: Book Two which now includes my newest OC Piper Ann Reid. So if you haven't checked out my sequel yet, I highly recommend you do.


End file.
